


Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Robbie Chronicles - Volume 3

by BrownRangerKev



Series: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Robbie Chronicles [4]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Comedy, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Epic, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 170,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownRangerKev/pseuds/BrownRangerKev
Summary: With his closest allies gone post power transfer, Robbie adjusts to not only his new role on the team, but to the realization that he must now stand on his own.





	1. Season 3 - Episode 1: The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Robbie struggles with the new dynamics of the team, Lord Zedd is ready for something new in his life as well...

(It’s another bright sunny morning in Angel Grove; a city that seems to know no other type of weather. Several weeks have passed since Jason, Zack and Trini left for the Global Peace Conference, and after a shaky start, things seemed to quietly return to normal. Currently they’re in Ms. Appleby’s class presenting another project.)

Billy: …and thus concludes using the scientific method that God isn’t real.

Ms. Appleby: It was very good Billy! Very thorough and detailed. An A plus for you.

Billy: Thank you. I worked on this for about two months. 

Robbie: Almost as long as it took to listen to.

(Billy bows in front of a mostly indifferent audience then sits back down. He’s congratulated by most of his friends; old and new.)

Kimberly: Good work Billy!

Tommy: Yeah, I wish I thought to use power point.

Billy: Thanks you guys!

Adam: Billy, that was incredible!

Billy: You really think so?

Adam: Absolutely! Am I the only one whose mind is completely blown? You can win a Nobel Prize for this.

Billy: (shrugs) It’s just a midterm.

Ms. Appleby: Okay class, we have time for one more today. Hannah, would you do us the honors?

Hannah: Uh… well… Why sure Ms. Appleby! I’d love to!

(Hoping to not be called, Hannah grabs her half written paper and walks to the front; whispering something on her way up eliciting giggles from her clique.)

Kimberly: What’s wrong Rocky? Why do you suddenly seem so down?

Rocky: I’m having lady problems.

Aisha: I don’t think you know what that means.

(He sighs) 

Rocky: Seeing Hannah up there reminds me of everything I aspire for. But then it reminds me that someone like me could never get someone like that.

Robbie: A woman?

Kimberly: Take it from me Rocky, she’s really not all that.

Robbie: Yeah, she may be attractive, but she makes up for it with a lack of personality.

Rocky: Thanks guys… it wouldn't bug me so much if I didn't feel like such a failure overall.

Ms. Appleby: That was nice Hannah. A little brief but okay. Come see me after class if you don’t mind. Now class, before you’re dismissed I have to hand back your first report cards for this semester.

(The class goes into that collective mixture of anticipation and anxiety. As the norm though, the ranger team just calmly smiles. They expect nothing less than high marks.)

Tommy: I can’t wait.

Kimberly: I wonder what my dad will get me this semester.

Adam: I’m a little nervous...

Tommy: Yeah?

Adam: Yeah. My dad won’t accept anything less than straight A’s. 

Tommy: Neither does Zordon. 

Rocky Really?

Tommy: Yeah. Why do you think he sent Jason, Zack and Trini to Switzerland?

(Most of the team immediately gets the joke and laughs. Robbie however quietly groans and rolls his eyes to himself.)

Rocky: He really sent them away for that?

Robbie: No pea brain. Tommy’s been making that same joke like a thousand times already.

Tommy: Never to the same people.

(Ms. Appleby stops by Robbie’s desk and lays his face down on the table.)

Ms. Appleby: You may leave class once you get your grades.

(Robbie doesn’t waste much time looking at it and just tosses it in his bag and prepares to leave.)

Kimberly: Hey Robbie. How’d you do?

(He stops, pulls it back out, and impatiently scans it before shoving it back in his back pack.)

Robbie: Oh. Two C’s, two B’s and an A.

Kimberly: Wow.

Bulk: What’s the A in? Lunch?

Skull: Lunch! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Robbie: No, math.

Aisha: Math! You did well in math?

Robbie: What’s that supposed to mean?

Tommy: Guys, guys, I think we’re forgetting that he was with Trini for six months.

Adam: That’s just a stupid stereotype.

Robbie: Trini wasn’t good at math cause she’s Asian. She was good at math because her parents beat her, nitwit. 

(Robbie groans and continues to get his things together as the conversation eventually shifts away from him.)

Rocky: So what are we going for today?

Tommy: You guys wanna head to the park to play some volleyball?

Rocky: Sure, sounds good.

Aisha: I’m down for that.

Tommy: How about you Kim?

Kimberly: I don’t know. I actually think I’m gonna crash tonight. I’m feeling pretty tired.

Tommy: You’ve been “crashing” a lot lately. Something going on? You cheating on me?

Kimberly: No, I just haven’t been up for it. We kinda do the same things every day.

Tommy: Is his name Crash?

Kimberly: Tommy…

Rocky: Well we can’t play without an even number of players.

Kimberly: You have Robbie.

Billy: Actually, no we don’t.

(Billy points up to where Robbie sat to show that he isn’t there anymore. In another weekday afternoon where the ranger teens do the same thing the old ranger teens would’ve been doing, that is the one glaring difference; Robbie hasn’t been present. Meanwhile, on the moon, things appear to be a little different there also. The walls aren’t dark red with rage, smoke isn’t covering the ground, nobody is cowering in fear and the ever so ominous Lord Zedd just hasn’t seemed so ominous lately.)

Lord Zedd: Those irksome kids have sucked the life out of me. I just… I just… I don’t have it in me anymore.

(Zedd leans lifelessly off the balcony in a dirty bathrobe while staring at Earth. He knows he should be coming up with a new plan to take over the planet, but he just can’t seem to get himself to care.)

Lord Zedd: Oh, why bother... 

 

Baboo: Is something wrong master?

(His loyal, yet admittedly disillusioned crew scurries up behind him sans Finster.)

Lord Zedd: Nothing. I just feel I’ve lost my spark. I just don’t have the edge or momentum I once had when I dethroned my predecessor. I feel like a complete joke.

Baboo: Failing repeatedly will do that to you.

Squatt: So will letters from angry parents. 

Goldar: Perhaps you need to change things up a bit my Lord. 

Baboo: Might I suggest a dog?

Squatt: Or a cool, new haircut. Oh, or a sidekick!

Lord Zedd: Yes. Or a bride. Yes, that’s it! I need a bride. They say behind every great man is a great woman pushing him along. That’s what I’ve been missing. A woman to push me to new heights. With plots viler than even my own.

Squatt: But where are you gonna find a woman around here?

Baboo: Yeah, no offense, but it’s sort of a sausage fest around here. You killed the only woman in our crew.

Goldar: You mean the rangers killed her, not Zedd!

Lord Zedd: Hmm. The weasely one makes a point.

(Zedd scratches his chin and returns to the balcony to continue pondering over his lack of available options.)

 

(A little later, while the rest of the teens are out playing volleyball in the park. Robbie is back home, where there is an unusual amount of loud noise. Then there is a knock on the door.)

Robbie: …just a minute.

(Robbie walks from the back of the apartment and unlocks the seven deadbolts in his door before swinging it open. 

Kimberly: Hey.

Robbie: …hey?

Kimberly: Hey. Can I come in?

Robbie: Uh…

Kimberly: Is now a bad time?

(Robbie’s mother suddenly barges in.)

Mrs. Clemente: …and how would you like it if I disappeared one night without calling?!

Robbie: You do that all the time, ma.

Mrs. Clemente: And you don’t like it!!

(Robbie groans and rolls his eyes at his mother. Then nonchalantly turns back to Kim.)

Robbie: No not at all, come on in.

(Robbie makes way for her to walk through his front door. In order for Kim to sit down on his sofa, she wipes off the food crumbs and cat hair. Kim finds the cat hair odd. Since he doesn’t own a cat.)

Kimberly: Uhh…

Robbie: So… can I help you?

Kimberly: I don’t know, I tried calling you. But you’re not answering your phone.

Robbie: Some would say that’s an answer in itself.

Kimberly: I just thought I’d catch up with my next door neighbor if that’s okay?

Robbie: Kim, we’ve been living in the same building for months now. You’ve never once even cared to check if I was alive. Something’s up.

Kimberly: Well that’s the thing. Robbie, you haven’t exactly been making an effort to be social either. You’ve been like, MIA. I feel something’s up with you. 

Robbie: Oh?

Kimberly: Yeah. I mean instead of hiding like a sad puppy, why don’t you put yourself out there? 

Robbie: Nobody said I’m hiding from anyone. I’m perfectly content staying here, doing my own thing. I don’t care one way or the other about playing volleyball or picking up trash.

(That last comment tickled Kim just a bit.)

Kimberly: You do know what’s funny? You’ve said this exact same thing two years ago.

Robbie: Except now, it’s true.

(Kimberly has to think only briefly about what could be different from last time.)

Kimberly: Well, I wonder why? Bet you’d be playing volley ball and collecting trash right now if Trini told you to.

Robbie: (groans) Whatever. You don’t even know what you’re talking about.

Kimberly: How so?

Robbie: It isn’t just about her…

Kimberly: Then what is this about? Why have you suddenly gone all weird on us?

(He stumbles again to find the exact words to express how he feels. Mainly he doesn’t want to be around them anymore. Because it just no longer feels “right” to him. But to put it into words poses a greater challenge to him than asking him to describe a color without saying the name.)

Robbie: I don’t know. I just don’t want to be around them anymore. I just don’t feel like it. 

Kimberly: That’s deep. Well thought out too. Sorry I misunderstood.

Robbie: Look, even though Jason and Zack were idiots. They were still kinda cool in their own way. I grew up with them. Kinda. I saw them a lot through middle school. We became rangers together. I felt a sense of belonging around them, even if we were never “best friends.” Rocky, Adam and Aisha… I don’t know. I don’t know them, but everything about them just feels… fake. And forced. 

Kimberly: Then you should get to know them.

(But his train of thought isn’t to be derailed…)

Robbie: And don’t even start me on Tommy as leader! He’s gotten so smug; more so than usual. God he’s so insufferable to be around. Only I seem to be the only one to see through his nice guy façade. He’s an arrogant tool. Him and his stupid new Fabio hairdo. And If I hear him make another “Switzerland” joke, I swear I’m gonna punch him.

(Then there’s an extended silence. Then he sighs, as if dismissing all he’s just said. Then he continues.)

Robbie: I don’t know. I guess what really bugs me the most is that, all this just doesn’t matter anymore. Like being a ranger has stopped giving me that sense of fulfillment that I sorely needed before.

Kimberly: Oh.

Robbie: It’s like, you’ve ever had a menial fast food job, where all the workers you used to know when you came in stat leaving for better things. While you’re stuck behind? And though you grow and become one of the veterans, grow detached around a sea of no-names. Until the day finally comes when you realize that none of what you’re doing really matters.

Kimberly: (shrugs) I never had a job.

Robbie: …I guess it’s why I haven’t even called Trini yet.

Kimberly: What?! 

Robbie: Yeah. I mean there are cards and packages from her on my counter, but I haven’t opened a single one. I did speak with Zack the other day, but then he started talking about his feelings and how much he misses me, so I hung up on him.

Kimberly: Why? Why are you ignoring her?

Robbie: I just don’t feel part of her life anymore. Feels like she’s fighting a losing war.

Kimberly: Yeah, because you’re fighting on the other end!

(Her bold statement was met with a yet another careless shrug. It angered her.)

Kimberly: And I don’t know if you’ve realized, but none of us will be rangers forever, none. I love what I do, I love helping others, and yes, it does matter. What we do is very important. But this is not the end of my journey. Trini and the others just found that out sooner.

Robbie: …

Kimberly: I also have my own dreams, and someday I’ll be gone. Billy wants to be a scientist, Aisha wants to be a vet. Heck, I’m sure someday you’ll get arrested or knock a girl up and have to leave them team too. 

(He nods in agreement.)

Kimberly: But until then I’m fully dedicated to my team and to defending Angel Grove. And if that’s no longer fulfilling to you, then maybe you should find something else that is.

(Robbie does not reply. He appears blown away by Kim’s rant, but in a way that looks like he’s trying to remain cool about it. Kim realizes how harsh her statement sounded, and backpedals.)

Kimberly: I mean, I hope you don’t. Not for a while at least. You still have friends on this team after all.

Robbie: Yeah?

(She nods.)

Kimberly: You have me.

(She leans in, possibly for a consoling yet reassuring hug. Unfortunately, we’ll never know…) 

Mrs. Clemente: (storming back in) Next time you decide to shave, rinse the tub!!

Robbie: MA!!!

(A few minutes later he takes her to the door to let her out.)

Kimberly: And just so you know, if you ever feel like talking. I’m a few doors down.

Robbie: Cool. I’ll keep that in mind.

Kimberly: And don’t worry about Tommy. I’ll keep him on a short leash.

Robbie: I’d rather you put him down.

Kimberly: (Chuckles) I won’t do that. I do love him you know. You have to be nice too.

Robbie: I guess I’ll try.

Kimberly: Have I just brokered peace between you two? Oh my God, Jason, Zack and Trini can take their little peace conference gig and shove it!

(Robbie cracks a little smile; the first real one in a while.)

Robbie: Thanks Kim. I appreciate it

Kimberly: Of course. What are friends for?

(Robbie shows genuine appreciation in his eyes. He awkwardly opens his arms, as if to offer a hug once more. Kim smiles and takes the offer. As they embrace, another door opens on that same floor.) 

Bulk: (gasps) …!!

(Walking out of someone’s apartment, Bulk pulls Skull away with him and throws him behind a stairwell and out of view.)

Skull: What happened?!

 

Bulk: Shh! I saw something I thought I’d never see!

Skull: (gasps) Is Jason winning an Oscar?

Bulk: Worse. Robbie’s over there smitten with Kimberly.

Skull: Kimberly?! But she’s with Tommy!

Bulk: I know! We have to tell Tommy.

Skull: Now?

Bulk: Yes now you idiot. Haven’t you heard of the man code?

Skull: Man code?

Bulk: Of course you’ve never heard of it. You aren’t a man! Rule number one: Never steal a man’s girl.

Skull: Oh…

Bulk: We gotta tell Tommy. That’s the only right thing to do.

Skull: I thought we were gonna take this stuff that the man in there said would help us see power rangers?

Bulk: …fine. We’ll tell him tomorrow.

(The following day starts off without incident. Robbie finds himself alone in the bustling hallway of Angel Grove High sorting through his belongings. He comes across a forgotten picture of Trini that she gave to him during their relationship, but besides a momentary glance, he ignores it completely. He shuts his locker and prepares to head to class when he feels a stiff poke on the shoulder.)

Tommy: We need to talk.

Robbie: Huh?

(Robbie is caught off guard, and mostly confused. Behind Tommy is Kimberly who rushes in after him.)

Kimberly: Robbie, I don’t know what’s gotten into him…

Tommy: Stay out of this tramp!

Kimberly: Excuse me?!

Tommy: I think it’s pretty obvious that you don’t like me. And up until now, I’ve done fine just ignoring you. But you mess with my woman, and you make it personal.

Robbie: What on Earth are you talking abou—

Tommy: Can it! You know exactly what I’m talking about.

(A small crowd starts to form around the two.)

Tommy: You’re making a move on my woman, and now I have to set you straight. 

(Robbie turns to Kimberly who looks as confounded as he is.)

Robbie: Oh you do?

(After processing the situation for a second, decides he’d rather egg on Tommy than fix the situation.)

Tommy: Yeah. I am. I’m a 7th degree black belt in karate, and a purple belt in Jiu-Jitsu. What about you? The only exercise you get is from running your mouth. And I get that you’re not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I get it through your skull: I can hurt you.

Robbie: (Snickers) Your little threats? They’re emptier than the space between your legs. You may scare the other peons, but get it through your thick skull, karate kid: you don’t scare me.

Tommy: Oh I don’t?

Robbie: No. You don’t. 

(The two continue to posture. Robbie leans in to face him nose to nose.)

Robbie: All those things you listed scream inadequacy. You’re an insecure little boy trapped in a muscle man’s body. I see you like to rag on Jason a lot now that he’s gone, but he’s got one thing you’ll never achieve. 

Tommy: Oh yeah? What’s that?

Robbie: My respect.

Tommy: …

Robbie: Now either back your stupid face away from mine, now. Or you give me an excuse to take you out.

(The crowd around them grows, and now starts “Oooing” Robbie’s threat, which as always, makes issues significantly worse. Tommy starts back away, but tries to be cool about it.)

Tommy: Keep running your mouth. I can arrange it so you can be with Jason all you’d like in Switzerland.

Robbie: What did you say?

Tommy: You heard me!!

(Tommy suddenly shoves Robbie against the hard, metal locker. And true to his word, Robbie bounces back and punches Tommy right in the face. The crowd roars into a frenzy, as Kimberly cries for some help.)

Kimberly: HELP! SOMEBODY STOP THEM, PLEASE!

(Just as the two tie up into a ball on the floor, Rocky, Billy Aisha and Adam appear from the staircase. They immediately jump in and separate the two before any real damage is done.)

Tommy: Let me go!! Let me at him. I’m gonna finish him!!

Robbie: This isn’t over karate kid! You’re dead!

Tommy: Come at me bro!

Robbie: You’re dead!!

(Unfortunately the crowd caused by the ruckus attracted someone else attention.)

Mr. Kaplan: What is going on here?!

Billy: Mr. Kaplan!

(Panicked, the ranger teens try to cover for them.)

Adam: Nothing Mr. Kaplan. Nothing to see here.

Mr. Kaplan: Don’t lie to me Mr., I know a fight when I see one.

(The high school principle shoves his way to the center of the crowd and is stunned by the culprits.)

Mr. Kaplan: Mr. Oliver! Of all the riff raff in this school. What is the meaning of this?

Robbie: Yeah, lay down the law.

Tommy: He started it Mr. Kaplan. Robbie’s been harassing me for years and called me “little boy,” and made fun of my karate.

Robbie: What?! He’s lying! He started this all.

Mr. Kaplan: I should have known.

Robbie: What?!?

Mr. Kaplan: Quiet Mr. Clemente. You’re in big trouble young man. For bullying this hardworking student, I’m issuing you a week’s detention.

Robbie: That’s bull!! You’re full of crap, Kaplan!!

Mr. Kaplan: Two weeks!

Tommy: Haha! Yeah.

Mr. Kaplan: And I’m sorry Mr. Oliver, but I have to be fair. So a week’s detention to you too. Maybe some time together in confinement will teach you boys to get along.

(He turns to the rest of the crowd.)

Mr. Kaplan: Everyone move along. This show is over!

(The crowd collectively groans and begins to dissipate. All that’s left are the rangers, who are still standing in the way of Robbie and Tommy, who are still giving each other death glare. The fight however didn’t just attract there attention, as someone watches them from the moon.)

Lord Zedd: Look at those two. Fighting like dogs over poor Kimberly.

 

Goldar: She is quite the piece of tail though.

Lord Zedd: Yes. Yes she is.

Goldar: What are you thinking?

Lord Zedd: I’m thinking maybe those boys are on to something. There’s just something about Kimberly isn’t there? While those two knuckleheads tear each other to shreds, perhaps I can throw my name into the hat.

Goldar: I don’t think you’re her type.

Lord Zedd: I didn’t say I would ask nicely…

Goldar: No offense, but that sounds like rape.

Lord Zedd: You blithering imbecile; I’m talking about making her my new empress!

Goldar: Oh! But sir, didn’t you try this before? It didn’t work out so well as I recall.

Lord Zedd: That’s because as I recall, you screwed up!! We’ll try again. And this time she’ll be mine!! Get to work! Round the other peons up and come up with a plan. I want her in this castle in chains by sundown!

Goldar: Uh… yes maser!

(Goldar salutes his evilness, and gets to work rounding the boys up. Later in the day, Kimberly, the apple of Zedd’s eye, wanders aimlessly through the park by herself. She’s in deep thought thinking about her role in what just went on.)

Kimberly: …

“Kim!”

Kimberly: Huh?

Rocky: Hey Kimberly!

Kimberly: Huh? …oh hey guys.

Aisha: Hey girl. We were wondering about you. You alright?

Kimberly: I guess. I just sort of feel guilty about what happened between Robbie and Tommy earlier.

Billy: That’s sort of why we were looking for you. What on earth happened?

(Kimberly sighs.)

Kimberly: It’s a long story. Those two have never gotten along for some reason. I never really knew why, but I guess it’s sort of boiled over recently. And I just so happened to stop by Robbie’s place last night instead of playing volleyball with you guys.

Rocky: Ohh…

Aisha: I see.

Adam: I guess on the surface I can kinda see why he was upset.

Kimberly: It doesn’t sound so good when I say it out loud, does it?

Adam: It still doesn’t justify resorting to violence…

Kimberly: And it’s not like anything happened. He lives next door to me, I just dropped by to talk to him. I thought something was up with him. But I guess Tommy caught wind somehow and he just lost his mind. 

Billy: I’ve never seen that side of him before. He was incensed. 

Kimberly: I know. And I can’t help but feeling this was all my fault.

Aisha: Don’t sweat it too much girl. Boys regress into animals when it comes to women. They turn into territorial chimps, or pigs who CAN’T KEEP THEIR EYES IN THEIR SOCKETS. SIR, I CAN SEE YOU STARING AT ME.

(Aisha turns around confrontingly to a slender Asian man in black sitting on a nearby bench, who until she called him out was ogling her from behind. His eyes quickly dart away from embarrassment.)

Aisha Ugh.

Billy: She’s right Kim. There’s probably little you actually did to start this. Their problems also run much deeper than jealousy too. 

 

Rocky: Yeah, I’ve never heard one say a nice thing about the other.

Kimberly: Wish there was something we could do to fix that.

Adam: Forget it. They’re as stubborn as mules. Doesn’t look like they’re just going to listen to reason.

Billy: No. But maybe they’ll listen to Zordon.

Kimberly: Great idea Billy. Let’s head over to the command center and explain the situation to Zordon. He’ll know what to do.

Aisha: It’s worth a shot.

(The rangers head off to find some place private to teleport in the crowded park. As Aisha tails behind, she turns once more to find the aforementioned Asian male looking back at her again, this time with a pair of sunglasses on.) 

Aisha: Men are so stupid.

(She rolls her eyes and she follows the others. Meanwhile back in school, Robbie and Tommy sit in front of a mostly empty classroom as Kaplan writes “DETENTION 3-5PM” on the chalkboard.)

 

Mr. Kaplan: Alright, I want you boys to sit here for the next two hours and think about what you’ve done that put you here. If you leave with anything, I want you to look back on this time with reflection. 

Robbie: …

Tommy: ….

Mr. Kaplan: Now, I’m going to step out to handle some business in my office. But I warn you, I have eyes in the back of my head. You boys play nice and stay in this classroom. Do I make myself clear?

Tommy: Yes, Mr. Kaplan.  
Robbie: Yes, Mr. Kaplan.

(Mr. Kaplan then turns his head toward the back.)

Mr. Kaplan: Do I make myself clear?!

Bulk: Yes, Mr. Kaplan.  
Skull: Yes, Mr. Kaplan.

Mr. Kaplan: Alright boys, have fun.

(Mr. Kaplan wipes the chalk on his pant leg, then leaves the classroom.)

Tommy: This is all your fault.

Robbie: My fault?

Tommy: Yeah.

Robbie: Nobody told you to act like some cave man in the middle of the hallway. 

Tommy: You needed an attitude adjustment. I’m sick of your corny little jokes. We all are. No wonder Trini left you.

Robbie: You idiot. Trini left me cause I cheated on her. Stupid.

Bulk: Hey.

Tommy: Whatever man, just stay out of my way. If I never have to see you again it’d be too soon.

Bulk: Hey!

Robbie: Trust me, the feeling is mutual.

Bulk: Hey!!

Robbie: What?!

Bulk: What are you two in for?

(Tommy darts around with an annoyed expression.)

Tommy: Really Bulk? You don’t know?

Robbie: I kicked his butt.

Tommy: Yeah we— No!!! He’s lying. 

Robbie: That’s what losers say.

Tommy: Look, we got in a fight. Don’t you remember? Skull, you told me you saw him and Kim making out by the stairwell, remember?

Robbie: What?!?

(If Robbie were drinking milk, it’d be shooting out of his nose right now.)

Skull: …uhh.

Tommy: That is what happened right? 

Skull: Well, I didn’t actually see… anything. Bulk did. 

Tommy: What? Kim and I got into this huge fight. I called her a tramp.

Bulk: Probably shouldn’t have done that.

(Robbie slow claps derisively.)

Robbie: Way to go moron. Way to trust the Hardly boys to crack this mystery. 

Tommy: I don’t believe this… so I did all that for no reason?

Robbie: And you call me the bad boyfriend?

Tommy: Whatever man. She’ll get over it once I explain everything. At least I didn’t cheat on her.

Robbie: Oh please. You’re telling me a shallow, narcissist like you never slipped once?

Tommy: Never.

Robbie: Is that so? 

Tommy: That’s so.

Robbie: What if I were to say that I had video evidence?

(Tommy stares him down.)

Tommy: Hand it over.

(Meanwhile back at the park, the team is finding it unusually difficult to find a place to teleport from.) 

 

Kimberly: Has this place like, ever been this packed before? It’s super weird. 

Billy: It is quite unusual.

Rocky: It is the start of the weekend I guess. Ow!

(Rocky smacks a suddenly itchy sensation in his arm.)

Kimberly: I guess…

Adam: Hey, was that always there?

(Adam points to an oddly placed pumpkin patch in the middle of the park.)

Billy: I… don’t think so.

Aisha: I guess Halloween is around the corner.

Rocky: What’s up with the mist though? GAAHHH!!!!

(Rocky begins scratching his arm incessantly.)

Adam: Dude, do you have fleas or something? Get away from me.

Rocky: I can’t stop!

Kimberly: You guys, let’s just focus on finding an empty place.

Aisha: What about Rocky’s bedroom?

Rocky: Har-har, very funny.

Aisha: I mean you live around here. Your parents are still at work right?

Rocky: Oh. Right. Guess it’s worth a shot.

(The itchy red ranger leads the team past the pumpkin patch to the exit closest to his home.)

Asian Man: This is a good spot.

(As their backs are turned, no one notices the creepy Asian male from before following them. At least until he parks himself in a nearby bench. He grazes his fingers through his spiky black hair, then reaches into his bag to pull out a tattered old copy of the New Testament.) 

Aisha: Oh god. You see this is what I can’t stand kids my age. They always have to tag up everything; even trees.

(Aisha points to a tree a few feet past the patch with carvings on it.)

Aisha: This is sick. Like anyone cares what your name is.

Adam: It looks like a math equation though. That’s odd.

Billy: Hmm. That is odd.

(Billy walks right up to it and starts examining the carvings. 

“25 = x/5 – 10”

(The patterns to fly over the head of the newbie, but slowly, Billy is putting all the signs together. And it isn’t good.)

Aisha: What kind of AV drop out would tag this on a tree?

Billy: This isn’t good…

Aisha: What?

 

Billy: Everyone clear out!! Clear out now!! We’re under attack!!

(Billy waves his arms manically, trying to clear off the scene. Most people oblige and run for the hills, but one stay person stays.)

Asian Man: (Still reading) “I am not ashamed: for I know whom I have believed, and am persuaded that she is able to keep that which I have committed unto her against that day.”

Adam: Billy: what’s going on?!

Aisha: Yeah, why are you freaking out?!

Kimberly: It doesn’t look good!

(Rocky’s itch suddenly gets so bad, and spreads so quickly, that he falls to a knee to focus all his energy in trying to scratch his entire torso. His skin grows a bright red, just before something jumps off of him and forms in front of the team.)

Fighting Flea: I’m baaaaaaaack!

Kimberly: (Screams) You again!

Adam: You’ve seen him before? Who is this guy?

Kimberly: The Fighting Flea. 

Billy: He sucks.

Fighting Flea: That I do, missy. That I do.

Adam: Could his voice be more annoying?

(While the fidgety flea jumps about in place, a second aura of energy rises from the nearby pumpkin patch.)

Pumpkin Rapper: What’s an MC to do post-monster first track? / He makes another record about coming back!

Billy: Pumpkin Rapper!

Aisha: Pumpkin… Rapper? 

Pumpkin Rapper: Pretty young girl, don’t judge so fast. / I give you my word that we’ll have a blast!! 

“BAAAAAM!!!”

(The tree behind them suddenly explodes forcing everyone to the ground. Once they get back to a knee and turn around they see a third figure walking menacingly toward them through the smoke.)

Monstermatician: It’s time for a refresher course kids; school is back in session!!

Adam: Is that my math teacher?

Monstermatician: You may have passed by first test, but the final exam is coming. And it’s a killer!

(He waves his wand again, sending another beam of energy directed at the rangers. Fortunately they all leap out of the way just in time.)

Aisha: These monsters are terrible. What drugs was Zedd on when he made these?

Billy: …they’re not Zedd’s.

“AHAHAHA!”

 

(Back on the moon inside Finster’s workshop is the mastermind of this whole plan.)

Rita: It’s great to be back home!

Finster: Shh! You must be very quiet my empress. We mustn’t alarm Lord Zedd of you until we’re ready to proceed. 

Rita: Zedd?!

(She speaks in her normal volume; completely disregarding his advice.)

 

Rita: You think if I were afraid of that undercooked ham I’d be inside his own house planning to whack him?

Finster: (giddily) Ooh, I am shaking with anticipation!

Rita: How’s the plan shaping up so far?

Finster: Well, the rangers have already been distracted. I have sent down three of our nastiest monsters to see to it. I have also requested the services of a very special old friend. 

Rita: Good. And Zedd?

Finster: Ah. (His face contorts) For that miserable dreck, I’m going to hit him where it hurts the most.

Rita: In the nads?

Finster: Even worse. The heart.

(He lifts a small vile filled with purple fluid.)

Rita: What is that?

Finster: That my queen, is love potion. You take one sip of this and you become irresistibly beautiful to the first person who lays eyes on you.

(Rita suddenly starts to put the pieces together. Her facial expression indicates that she’s not on board with the plan.)

Rita: Wouldn’t it be easier to kill him?

Finster: Unfortunately not. You do not have your magic wand my and are comparatively powerless. It may be wiser to gain his trust and your powers back…

Rita: Then strike him when he least expects it!

Finster: Precisely! 

(Rita punches her palm and lets out a sadistic laugh. Suddenly though, they hear someone at the door.

Goldar: Finster, Finster you in here?

Rita: (gasps) Uh oh…

Finster: Oh my. This is not good. Quick... under the table!

(Rita throws herself, somewhat obviously under the table she and Finster where standing in front of. Amazingly enough though, once Goldar walks in he doesn’t notice her rear end sticking out.)

Finster: Uh... yes Goldar. How may I be of assistance?

Goldar: Zedd wants the crew to find a way to grab Kimberly so he can marry her and plant some seeds or something.

Finster: Yes?

Goldar: We’ll be meeting in the break room in five minutes. 

Finster: Okay.

Goldar: Don’t interrupt us.

Finster: Oh…

(Goldar walks away, leaving Finster behind fuming.)

Finster: So I’m not part of the “crew” anymore eh? That lousy, good for nothing sycophant. Just wait till we’re back in power, he’s going to pay!

Rita: Did you hear him? Zedd’s gonna marry Kimberly. We need to act fast.

(While Rita and Finster get to work and the other rangers already preoccupied with three monsters, Tommy and Robbie try to pass a grueling three hours of detention together.)

Robbie: What are you doing?

Tommy: I made a bet with the others that I’d find your picture next to the word “Idiot” in the dictionary.

Robbie: It’s above “Incompetent,” next to a photo of you.

(He looks for that word.)

Tommy: In-competent? I do not have trouble going to the bathroom!!

(Rolling his eyes, Robbie turns back to Bulk and Skull.)

Robbie: So what are you guys in for?

(Bulk shrugs, and derisively makes air quotations with his fingers.)

Bulk: “Possession of contraband.”

Skull: Yeah, whatever that means.

Robbie: Been there, brother.

Tommy: Aha! Found it!

(He points at the definition he’s found in the dictionary.)

Tommy …Rocky?

(Their communicators suddenly go off. It stops them from whatever it is they’re doing and redirects them to the one thing that requires that they both see eye to eye on. There’s just one major concern: They’re trapped. Even if they sneak past Kaplan, they can’t stop Bulk and Skull from ratting them out. Or can they?)

Robbie: …how dare you call me an idiot?! 

(He slams his arms on the desk, as if to intentionally overact.)

Robbie: Who do you think you are? I ought to rip every strand of hair off of your head, you little Steven Segal wannabe.

(Incredibly, Tommy picks it up.)

Tommy: Oh yeah? You wanna take this outside bro?

Robbie: Oh yeah, I definitely want to take this outside. Or an empty hallway. Or by the staircase!!

Skull: Psst. 

(Skull leans into Bulk’s ear excitedly) 

Skull: It’s happening Bulky!

Tommy: You’re on!

(Tommy gets up and holds the door open for Robbie. Robbie walks out in a huff, though following shortly behind are Bulk and Skull.)

Tommy: No! I uh… need you two to stand guard. In case Kaplan comes back.

Skull: Oh!

Bulk: Right. Gotcha.

Tommy: I’ll bring you back something nice.

(Tommy gives them a thumbs up before shutting the door.)

Skull: Oh man, Tommy’s gonna wreck him good.

Bulk: (chuckles) No silly. When the money’s down, root for brown.

(Minutes later, Tommy and Robbie appear in the command center.)

Tommy: What’s going on Zordon? Are the others alright?

Zordon: I’m afraid they are undermanned and in grave danger. Behold the viewing globe.

(The two hurry to the front together, but then suddenly seem more occupied in being the standing in the center.)

Zordon; Lord Zedd has sent down some of the most vile monsters from the past to assault the rangers.

Alpha: Aye ya yai! I haven’t seen some of them in ages.

(Robbie angrily shoves Tommy, almost as if ignoring everything that was said.)

Robbie: See what you’ve done? If you hadn’t blown up over nothing the others wouldn’t be getting killed by stock footage right now.

(Tommy fearlessly pushes him back.)

Tommy: If you weren’t always such a tool to me I wouldn’t have blown up. 

Zordon: Enough; both of you!

(The two suddenly stop with the sound of his authoritative tone.)

 

Zordon: I do not know what started this, but I am gravely disappointed in the behavior of both of you lately. You are not acting with the respect and dignity that warrants the powers bestowed onto you. Worst of all, your behavior is costing you the respect and the wellbeing of your peers.

(His words cut deep, like a father spanking their kid.)

Tommy: Sorry Zordon.

Robbie: Yeah. I don’t know what’s come over me.

Zordon: I’m especially disappointed with you Tommy.

Robbie: HA! Suck it, Oliver!

Tommy: Me? Why me?

Zordon: You were selected as leader because we expect better from you. You should expect opposition from time to time but you must continue to lead by example.

Tommy: You’re right. I’m sorry.

Robbie: Wait, what?! What do you mean “you expect better from him?” He couldn’t lead a pack of kids into a McDonalds if he were dressed as a clown. Even though kids are the only reason he’s at where he’s at today.

Tommy: Don’t be jealous just cause they think I’m cooler.

Robbie: Yeah, who would’ve thought that the same group that jumped out of windows to emulate Superman would continue making bad decisions?

Zordon: I apologize Robbie, I misspoke. 

Robbie: Darn right you did! I am sick of playing second banana to this stiff. I mean for all my mistakes, at least I’ve shown up more than half the time.

Tommy: Is that what this is about? You wish you were leader?

Robbie: This is about demanding my due respect. And that goes on behalf of everyone else not born of a virgin.

Tommy: Listen to yourself. You think you can just demand respect? You’re nothing but a bitter, entitled punk who likes to argue.

Robbie: No I’m not.

Tommy: Water is wet.

Robbie: No it’s not!!

(The alarm sounds, suddenly stopping the boys squabbles.)

Robbie: What’s going on?

Zordon: it appears we’ve waited too long.

Alpha: Aye, ya, ya, ya, yai! It looks like things are about to go from bad to worse.

 

(An image pops up on the viewing globe of the power rangers attempting to fight off three monsters completely unmorphed.)

Adam: We can’t hold out much longer! Not without our powers!

(Billy turns his head to scan the area. The immediate vicinity is clear, except for that one man sitting on the bench.)

Billy: Hey! You have get out of here!! It’s not safe!!

(But the man does not move from his spot. Thinking the man is either deaf or dumb, Billy tries to run over to him and grab his attention. As soon as he does though, all three monsters turn their attention toward him. Within seconds he’s under heavy fire and is flung into the air from the force of explosions behind him.)

Aisha: Billy!!

Rocky: We gotta check up on him.

(Aisha, Adam and Rocky run over to check up on him, but for some reason Kimberly remains behind. That proves to be a huge mistake though, when she suddenly feels a cold hard grip on her arm.)

Kimberly: …huh?

Goldar: You’re coming with me, pink ranger!

(She tries to yank her arm back in vain.)

Kimberly: Let me go you stupid monkey!

Goldar: Not a chance. The emperor has some very special plans for you.

Kimberly: You guys, help!!

Aisha: You guys, look!

Adam: Kimberly!!

(Adam fights the urge to instantly morph, but turns his head back to see that the man in black hasn’t even raised his head from his book. The sight of Kim in distress immediately springs both Robbie and Tommy’s into action.)

Tommy: We’ve got to get down there.

Robbie: Right.

Tommy: It’s morphin time!  
Robbie: It’s morphin time!

 

“Tigerzord!”

“Stegosaurus!”

Goldar: These monsters must have been the work of Squatt and Baboo. Seems as though they aren’t totally useless after all.

(As Kimberly continues to struggle, the brown and white rangers appear from the sky.)

Tommy: Let her go, banana breath.

Robbie: Especially if you like the arm you’re holding her with.

Goldar: Monsters attack!!

(On his command, the Fighting Flea, Monstermatician and the Pumpkin Rapper leap forward and attack Tommy and Robbie. They duck down into a defensive stance as the monsters leap on top them simultaneously triangularly. Robbie and Tommy then both answer back with uppercuts, sending their enemies flying.)

Billy: Let’s go guys. We help them and retrieve Kimberly.

(Robbie and Tommy separate into fighting Pumpkin Rapper and Fighting Flea simultaneously, while the others jump in to help. Having little time to waste, Tommy quickly dispatches the Pumpkin Rapper with a series of lightning fast kicks before he can get out as much as a single verse. Billy, and Aisha grab the arms of the giant flea as Robbie unleashes some stiff punches to the gut and chin, then drops with a backhanded blow with his blade blaster. Rocky and Adam however, are having a difficult time while squaring off with the Monstermatician.) 

Rocky: I can’t make a dent on this guy. He won’t even budge.

Monstermatician: Get this through your head red ranger, intelligence is my only weakness.

Rocky: We’ll see about that!

(Rocky stubbornly tries again to attack and leaps into the air for a spinning heel kick. The move backfires as he slams into the monster, which feels like hitting a brick wall. Monstermatician then takes Rocky and hurls him into a tree.)

Adam: I don’t get it. How do we beat him with intelligence?

Robbie: Look no further.

(Robbie walks in, unwrapping a folded sheet of paper from his holster and waves it in front of his old arch nemesis.)

Robbie: Read it and weep.

Monstermatician: NOOOO!! My one weakness!!!

(It’s Robbie’s math homework. Many of the problems have little red x’s next to them, but it does say “Nice Effort,” at the top, which is more than enough for Monstermatician to spontaneously combust.)

Adam: You’ve got… to be kidding me.

Robbie: Nope. I wish all my teachers did that. I’d be a straight A student. 

(With one monster down and the other two incapacitated, the team shifts their attention back to Goldar. However there’s just one thing…)

Aisha: He’s gone!

(Back on the moon, Zedd rejoices in this massive victory.)

Lord Zedd: YES!! That was way too easy! I could probably marry every girl in Angel Grove if I so choose.

Baboo: We’d be Mormons!

Lord Zedd: Good work everyone. Now, send the pink ranger to the dark dimension. We will commence the ritual...

Squatt: Can I watch?

(Some time passes, but the rangers are still at the park letting what just happened sink in. The sun is setting in the background, but as dusk starts to set in the sky, it dawns on a distraught Tommy that his girlfriend of nearly two years is gone.)

(While leaning against a tree unmorphed, he thinks up all the worst scenarios he can think of. Having no clue where she is or if she’s even safe. Worst of all though, last he spoke to her he called her a “tramp” and accused her of cheating on him. Slowly the other approach.)

Adam: Tommy.

Tommy: …

 

Adam: Tommy, we need to go.

Billy: Yeah, Alpha and Zordon might be able to help us get her back.

Tommy: I’m a terrible boyfriend. Man, if something happens to her, I could never forgive myself.

(He turns away from the tree to face the others.)

Tommy: She would’ve never been in this situation if we hadn’t fought. If I just took her word for it. Stupid Bulk and Skull. (Sighs) Stupid me.

Robbie: Get over yourself man. 

Tommy: Robbie: I swear, this is not the time.

Robbie: Listen to what you’re saying. And you expect us to respect you as leader? At least when Jason cried about something, he had the decency to keep it to himself.

Tommy: Get out! Get the… (Pauses) Get out! Leave. Go home. Before I do something I might regret. 

(Robbie looks at him strangely, then rolls his eyes, throws his arms in the air and walks away.)

Robbie: Fine. Go cry if you want.

Tommy: I hope I never see your stupid face again. 

Robbie: Ditto.

Tommy: I hope you die a slow and painful death.

Robbie: You want me to stay then?

(Just then, Tommy’s communicator goes off.)

Tommy: …yeah?

Zordon: Rangers, report to the command center immediately. Kimberly has returned.

(After hearing that Kimberly is actually safe, the rangers rush back to the command center. They’re relieved to find Kimberly seemingly unharmed, although not fully conscious and laying on a small bed.)

Tommy: Kim!

(Tommy beelines to his girlfriend’s side.)

Tommy: Kim…

Kimberly: Hey…

Tommy: Kim. Are you alright.

(A pale Kim fights to lift her head up.)

Kimberly: I… I think so.

(She winces grabs her stomach with her right hand in immediate agony.)

Alpha: Kimberly please, save your strength.

Zordon: Alpha, please run the portable CT scan on her abdomen to locate the cause of this pain.

Alpha: Right Zordon.

(Alpha grabs a portable device and starts to hover it over her stomach.)

Alpha: Just lay perfectly still. This will only take a second. 

Robbie: So Kim, where did Goldar take you?

Aisha: Yeah. Do you remember anything?

Kimberly: No… not really. I think I remember being in a dark room. I heard some chanting. Or something. I was fading in and out of consciousness. I still feel pretty sick. I’m sorry.

Tommy: You don’t have to apologize Kim. What’s important is that you’re safe. 

Kimberly: Thank you Tommy.

Billy: It’s still odd that he would just release you like that.

Alpha: That can’t be right…

Kimberly: What can’t be right? Alpha?

(Alpha doesn’t answer. Instead, he walks right up to the control panel and enters the data from the CT scan in order for Zordon to review.)

Kimberly: Alpha! What’s going on?

Alpha: Please try not to get worked up, Kimberly.

Kimberly: Then please answer my quest—AHHH!!

(Kim foolishly tries to sit up and the sharp, stabbing pain returns.)

Tommy: Kimberly!

Adam: Kim, you gotta stay down.

(This time she slumps back down with both arms across her abdomen.)

Rocky: What is that on your finger?

(There is a huge diamond on Kimberly’s left finger. The type athletes give their wives. The rangers are blown away and aren’t sure what it means.)

Kimberly: Oh my God…

Tommy: What is that?!

Aisha: So, you’re engaged?

Robbie: How many months pregnant are you?

Zordon: Approximately two weeks, and rapidly developing.

Robbie: What!?

(What was meant to be a joke just became a bombshell of a development. Even Kimberly herself appears floored.)

Aisha: You’re kidding?

Zordon: I wish I were, unfortunately it appears to be the truth. Kimberly… you are pregnant.


	2. Season 3 - Episode 2: The Wedding Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kimberly deals with horrendous news, a horrendous unity is solidified between Rita and Zedd.

(We pick up where we left off inside the command center. Kimberly, mid abdominal pains discovers a massive diamond on her left ring finger that catches even her by surprise.)

Tommy: Kim, what is that?!

Aisha: You’re… engaged?

Kimberly: I am?

(She looks at the ring, impressed with its size, but panicked as she has no clue where it came from.)

Robbie: How many months pregnant are you?

Zordon: Approximately two weeks, and rapidly developing.

“What!?”

Aisha: You’re kidding?

Zordon: I wish I were, unfortunately it appears to be the truth. Kimberly… you are pregnant.

 

Tommy: What?! Are you sure it’s hers?!

Zordon: I am sure.

(Tommy appears completely dumbfounded. Words stumble out of his mouth as he tries to make sense of this.)

Tommy: But I don’t understand… How? Kim… We’ve never… 

Kimberly: Tommy… Tommy please… look…

Tommy: Tommy please what?! Explain this.

Kimberly: Tommy…

Rocky: What’s everyone fighting about? This is supposed to be a happy occasion. You guys are gonna start your own family. This is great!

(Tommy furiously darts his eyes at Rocky. Aisha calmly leans in to explain the situation.)

Rocky: What?

Aisha: Rocky... I don't think it's his.

Rocky: Huh?

Robbie: Let’s just say… Kim wears the pants in this relationship, and they’ve never come off.

Rocky: Oh. Oh! Oh, but then whose--

Kimberly: IT'S ZEDD'S YOU MORON, ZEDD OBVIOUSLY DID THIS TO ME! DO I NEED TO PAINT A PICTURE?!

(Kimberly catches everybody off guard with her sudden reaction. There is a prolonged silence after that.)

Rocky: There's pictures?

(Back on the moon, Zedd prepares diligently for a wedding ceremony he is confident will happen.)

Lord Zedd: Oh my god! This is wrong! This is all wrong!

(Squatt, who is dressed in a work suit and covered in a layer of sweat from a long days’ work runs up to the potential groom with a pad and pencil.)

Squatt: Yes, yes! Is there something I can help you with my lord?

Lord Zedd: I have a few concerns, well no... annoyances. Well, more like freak outs! I have no idea what is happening with the venue, but this looks like, totally unprofessional. 

Squatt: Well I think it looks nice.

Lord Zedd: That's why no one will ever marry you.

Squatt: Okay.

Lord Zedd: Nothing is ready, nothing! My wedding could start at any minute. None of the tables are set in the order I wanted it. I mean, I sent you a binder. Did anybody read it?

Squatt: Sir, none of us can read.

Lord Zedd: All I hear are excuses.

Squatt: If I may ask, who exactly did you speak with regarding this ceremony?

Lord Zedd: Some guy I think.

Squatt: What did he look like?

Lord Zedd: I don’t know. A complete buffoon.

Squatt: …Baboo?

(Goldar approaches Zedd with a stationary in hand.)

Goldar: Master, what would you like me to write for your wedding vows?

Lord Zedd: I don't know, something about love at first sight.

Goldar: But she hates you.

Lord Zedd: (shrugs) I don't like her either.

(Zedd suddenly grimaces through his visor, then points upward.)

Lord Zedd: That light will be the death of me. And it'll be the death of you if you don't shut it off.

(Zedd points at a stage light used by an MTV camera crew.)

Crew member: Sorry...

(Meanwhile, back at the command center, Alpha continues to run more tests which confirms Kimberly’s bold hypothesis.)

Alpha: It appears Kimberly may be right. This is no human zygote in Kim’s belly. Aye ya yai.

Zordon: It is as I feared. When Lord Zedd captured her, he must have implanted his seed inside of her.

Robbie: So Kim… was he packing?

Kimberly: I don’t remember anything, bone head!

Robbie: So no? 

(Alpha jumps in.)

Alpha: Monsters are not like other beings, Robbie. Conception was likely done via a dark ritual. His only interest was likely carrying on his legacy through offspring.

Billy: Okay. But then why marry her? And why release her? What makes him think Kimberly would ever agree to this?

Zordon: That I do not know, Billy. Alpha is only guessing. Only Lord Zedd truly knows his own motives.

Adam: Well, at least you don’t have to go back there. You’re obviously going to say no, right?

(Kimberly does not immediately respond.)

Adam: Kimberly?

Aisha: This is a no brainer, girl.

Kimberly: Is it?

"YES!"

(Everyone bursts out in unison.)

Tommy: Kimberly, please. Tell me you’re not considering this. 

Kimberly: Tommy, this isn't that simple.

Tommy: Yes it is. It is that simple. Lord Zedd is pure evil. If he asks you to marry him, the correct answer is no. It’s as simple as 1+1.

Kimberly: What if I can help him?

Aisha: Have you lost your mind?

Adam: Yeah. What are you going on about?

Kimberly: Look, I was thinking about it. And maybe this isn't such a bad thing. Maybe I can reason with him. Talk to him. I can put an end to this war from the inside.

Tommy: Then what? You think he’s just gonna be cool with a divorce after your work is done?

Kimberly: I... I haven’t thought all of that out yet.

(Tommy throws is hands up in the air.)

Tommy: She hasn’t thought is all out guys… Cause it’s such a great plan otherwise.

Kimberly: Tommy you’re not being fair. You’re not the one in this situation.

Zordon: Kimberly, I must agree with Tommy. Although I admire your courage and your dedication to the team, what you are planning to do is virtual suicide and will never succeed. The minute you set foot on the moon, Zedd will place you under his spell. You will never have the opportunity you seek.

 

Kimberly: He's tried to marry me and put me under a spell before and failed. Who's to say he'll succeed this time? Face it, our best chance to stop him isn't to wait for him to get tired of throwing monsters at us. We need to take the fight to him. And this is the best chance for one of us to get within striking distance.

(Robbie gets sick of listening to all this pushes through the crowd to reach her.)

Robbie: Kim. You know this is stupid. What did we talked about yesterday? About having dreams that go beyond being a ranger? And why I shouldn't hold it against Trini and the others for chasing theirs. Marrying Zedd is not your dream. It’s not anybody’s dream. 

Kimberly: …

Robbie: But if you leave this command center you will kiss your dreams goodbye forever.

Kimberly: I did say that. But I also said that until that day comes, I'm a ranger first. Zordon, I'd like to be teleported to the moon, please.

Zordon: I can see you will not listen to us. Very well Kimberly. Alpha, send her to the moon's coordinates just outside Zedd's palace. 

Alpha: Aye... ya... yai...

Tommy: Kim… I…

(Before Alpha teleports her, Kimberly turns to Tommy and gazes apologetically into his eyes. A tear trickles down Kimberly's cheek just as she disappears into a bright pink flash and heads to the moon.)

Lord Zedd: I AM GOING TO SUE YOU! NOT MTV, YOU PERSONALLY. I WILL RUIN YOUR LIFE!!

(Speaking of which, Zedd continues to berate the cowering light operator as Goldar walks in with a big smile on his face.)

Goldar: My lord.

 

Lord Zedd: What?! I'm busy planning for my wedding?!

Goldar: My apologies. But I just wanted to inform you that something, or rather someone very critical to this wedding has arrived. 

Lord Zedd: Oh?

Goldar: Bring her in, boys.

(Zedd looks on excitedly as Kimberly is walked in by an escort of putty patrollers.) 

Lord Zedd: HAHAHA! YES!! So I take it you've finally come to a decision?!

Kimberly: Let's just get this over with.

Lord Zedd: Well isn’t that music to a husband's ears? HAHAHA!

(She scowls at him with complete disgust. Her face still bright red from crying. Kimberly thought going in that she could at least muster up some fake enthusiasm for the sake of her plan. Instead she feels sick to her stomach at the thought of marrying him. From around the corner by Finster’s workshop, Rita peeks her head, also wishing Kimberly hadn't shown up.)

Rita: She actually agreed to it! Ugh. How am I going to complete with that? Typical of Zedd to abduct and marry little Ms. perfect. God, I hate men.

Finster: Not to worry, I just need a little more time and I'll have just enough of the love potion for it to have an effect on you.

Rita: You saying I'm ugly?

Finster: N-no, you're quite lovely. It's just not enough for humanoids. It's only been tested on lab rats.

(While Finster is talking, Rita was sizing herself up in a nearby mirror.)

Rita: You really think I'm lovely?

(Back in the command center, the other rangers remain stupefied. Having no idea what to do going forward without their pink ranger.)

Rocky: So... what do we do now?

Robbie: I don't know... any ideas "leader?"

(Robbie, perhaps inaptly, turns his head derisively toward Tommy. He is hunched over the control panel looking pale white.)

Tommy: No. …I don't.

 

Adam: What can we do? I mean it's not like any other monster we just suit up and destroy. This is our friend. What do we do about her joining the dark side?

(Tommy leaps up angrily.)

Tommy: She hasn't joined the dark side, okay? Let's get that one thing straight.

Adam: Okay... So how do we fix this then?

Tommy: We go up there and get her back.

(The teams gasps. Infiltrating Lord Zedd’s base of command sounds preposterous. However, it may be the only option.)

Robbie: Good.

Billy: You guys heard her. She wants to be up there. Or rather she wants to see her plan through. 

Robbie: Her plan sucks. She’s going to end up dead or brainwashed. We’re not going to allow either to happen. 

(He turns back to Tommy.)

Robbie: How are we getting in there?

Tommy: Bust through the front door, guns blazing. Just like Rambo.

Robbie: You see? Now you're starting to sound like Jason! …if half of Jason's brain were missing.

Tommy: Don’t you start.

Robbie: That plan is only going to get us killed. 

Tommy: Well Zedd’s made it personal. I have a score to settle.

Robbie: That’s fine. But I think you’re forgetting that he can destroy any of us just by thinking it. We’re not going there to destroy Zedd. It’s be an added perk if he just happens to blow up, but our number one priority should be to get Kim back. Then maybe take her to the nearest Planned Parenthood and get that sucker out of there.

Tommy: No! We are not doing that!

Robbie: Are you stupid?

Tommy: No, I'm Catholic.

Billy: Tommy, I really can't imagine Kimberly would survive giving birth to Zedd's child.

Zordon: Billy is right Tommy. Zedd's seed is not suitable for the human body to house. Kim's chances of surviving to term is virtually zero.

Tommy: The answer is no. We'll think of another way if we have to. I just don’t agree with that.

(Robbie rolls his eyes.)

Robbie: Fine. We’ll argue more when we get her back. Let’s just get in there.

Tommy: Alright. You guys ready?

Adam: Ready as we'll ever be.

Aisha: Let's go get em!

(Suddenly, the alarms sound as images of The Fighting Flea and the Pumpkin Rapper reappear on the viewing globe.)

Alpha: Aye, ya, ya, ya, yai!

Tommy: (Groans) Ugh come on! We don't have time for this.

(Adam nudges Rocky forward.)

Adam: Go on…

Rocky: Uh... you two go. We can handle the monsters.

Tommy: What? You sure Rocky?

Rocky: Yeah. It’s four on two. Besides, you're two of her closest friends. You should go.

Tommy: Thanks man. We owe you.

Zordon: Alpha, prepare to teleport Tommy and Robbie to the moon for a rescue mission. Send Rocky and the others to the park to handle the threat.

Alpha: Right Zordon.

Zordon: Good luck to you all. And may the power protect you.

Tommy: It's morphin' time!

 

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Stegosarus!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosarus!"

(While Tommy and Robbie blast off into outer space, Rocky, Billy, Adam and Aisha head back into familiar terrain in the park, this time morphed.)

Rocky: Okay guys, our mission is just to stall. Though if we take out one of these goons while we’re at, I doubt Zordon would mind.

Aisha: Shouldn’t be an issue. We still outnumber them.

Pumpkin Rapper: No matter the odds I won’t sweat the outcome. / You’re all gonna drop just like my album.

Aisha: The only place your album will drop is in the trash.

Fighting Flea: Let’s swat these blood suckers. Putties, attack!

(A massive swarm of putties suddenly appear behind them and make a charge for the rangers.)

Billy: Well there goes that minor advantage.

 

Rocky: Uh… spread out! Billy and I can handle each of the monster, the two of you take care of the putties.

Adam: Right!  
Aisha: Right!

(The rangers spread out four ways and get to work. Aisha moves right and also dives right in. She hits hard punches and kicks to as many of those crowding her as she possibly could keep up with. However even with the separation, she finds herself overwhelmed when an enemy grabs an elbow she was trying to drive into his abdomen. She struggles to get free, but lands wild stiff kicks to ward off putties around her.

The more refined and trained Adam has less trouble. He back flips into a safe distance, then quickly dispatches each putty that comes close to him one at a time with vicious combos. And as Billy deals with the Pumpkin Rapper in the far left hand side, Rocky squares off smack-dab in the middle with the Fighting Flea.)

Fighting Flea: Back for more, eh? I can always make room for seconds. You were quite the tasty treat.

Rocky: You’re not who I want to hear that from.

(The Fighting Flea rubs his belly, then attacks.)

 

Fighting Flea: Get inside me!!!

(The Fighting Flea leaps in the air and tackles the red ranger with a hard kick to the chest. After a long trip into outer space, Tommy and Robbie finally land on the moon. They take some time to scan and adjust to the atmosphere) 

Robbie: Whoa!! We're actually here! 

(Their legs feel as light as sheets of paper under a swift wind. Robbie also clutches his helmet.)

Robbie: We're breathing?

Tommy: I think these suits have their own oxygen supply in it. Looks like Zedd's castle is just ahead.

(He points to a giant needle in the sky peeking over a rocky cliff ahead of them.)

Robbie: (peeking over) It’s huge.

Tommy: Yeah. Well I guess we should get going.

Robbie: Yeah.

(Tommy starts to hobble toward the ledge, as if he’s going to leap off of it. Robbie stops him.)

Robbie: Wait.

Tommy: Huh? There’s little gravity here, we won’t get hurt.

Robbie: No, not that. Ah…

(Robbie thinks for a second about what Kimberly has asked of him yesterday in his home. He has to force himself to get started, but figures it’s best to power through it with no witnesses around.) 

Robbie: Look, I think... maybe I rag on you too much, okay?

Tommy: What?

Robbie: I don't know. Look, sometimes I just like to give you a hard time for my own kicks. You're not nearly as terrible as I say you are.

Tommy: Wow. Well, that's really nice of you Robbie.

Robbie: I mean, don't get me wrong. You do come off as a giant, unbearable tool a lot of the time. I could really do without the Switzerland jokes. And putting that fly in Billy's sandwich wasn't cool and could've gotten him sick.

(Tommy readies to get defensive. But instead just nods his head in acceptance.)

Tommy: I guess I could tone it down a little.

Robbie: Yeah. Well… sorry. I’ll lay off. Figure I at least give you a shot as leader before I completely count you out.

Tommy: Well… thanks man. I really appreciate it.

(He extends his hand outward.)

Tommy: Truce?

(Resisting every fiber in his being to spit in his face, Robbie swallows his pride and accepts.)

Robbie: …sure, truce.

(The two agree on a firm shake. That lasts just as long as it needs to.)

Robbie: So what's the plan again?

Tommy: We bust in and blast anything that isn't Kimberly.

Robbie: Sounds fool proof to me. 

Tommy: Let's do it.

(Robbie and Tommy look over the giant hill and leap off of it together on their way to Zedd’s castle. Inside Kimberly sits in front of a vanity mirror, completely unaware that a rescue mission is in process for her. She listens to Zedd as he dictates to her how he expects the wedding to go down.)

Lord Zedd: Alright, I want you to…

Kimberly: Uh huh.

(Truth be told however Kimberly isn’t listening to much of it. Her mind is more focused on her ankles, which are suddenly much larger than she remembers them being.)

Lord Zedd: And also during our honeymoon, I want you to put on the sheer black negligee laid out on the bed. 

Kimberly: Okay.

Lord Zedd: It’s very important that you do this. I was conceived in it.

Kimberly: Yeah.

Lord Zedd: Are you listening to me?

Kimberly: Yeah?

Lord Zedd: Excellent. I'm going to go spray tan now before the ceremony. I suggest you do the same. You will not be looking pale in our wedding photos.

Kimberly: Sure.

(Zedd leans in and creepily presses his cold, metal mouth piece against Kimberly’s cheek. The “kiss” sends shivers down her spine.) 

Lord Zedd: Isn't this exciting? You just feel it in the air don't you?

Kimberly: …yeah.

Lord Zedd: Just wait until you see the dress I got for you. Goldar? 

(After a few seconds, Goldar walks in with another huge smile on his face.)

Lord Zedd: Goldar, my dress?

Kimberly: You mean my dress?

Goldar: My lord, I think you'll be happy with what I’ve brought for you instead. Boys?

(The putties walk into the room again. However this time they pulls along the brown and white rangers with them, bound by chains.)

Kimberly: Oh no...

Goldar: Consider it a wedding gift to the happy couple.

Lord Zedd: This. Is. MARVELOUS! 

Goldar: They were stupid enough to try and walk in through the front door. They never had a chance.

Kimberly: You guys what are you doing here? I specifically told you two to stay away.

Robbie: Rambo here decided to get us killed instead.

Tommy: Busting through the front door would've worked if you hadn't screwed up.

Robbie: Busting through the front door would've worked if you hadn’t knocked!!

Lord Zedd: HAHAHA!! You shall make a fine feast for after the ceremony.

(Meanwhile back on Earth, the others do their best, but are quickly finding out that a 2 on 4 is still not a disadvantage for the monsters. Especially when it’s not 2 on 4 at all.)

Aisha: Ugh. Get off of me you stupid clay brain! 

(Aisha finally breaks free of the putties hold with a clean jerk. She then returns the favor with a side kick to Z target which destroys it. Two more appear behind her, but she kneels down hits them with elbows. However she doesn’t see the spinning kick right in front of her which sends her flying.  
Adam is beginning to wear down too. When he can no longer take them on one at a time, they pile up on him and start wailing on him like a gang initiation. Then, with Adam curled in a defensive position, they grab him, and toss him through the air. 

Adam: WOAH!!! 

At the center of it all though is Billy, who appears to be laying down some offensive with his lance on the Pumpkin Rapper resembling an American Gladiator. Unfortunately, none of his moves are landing. The Pumpkin Rapper is ducking and dodging everything the blue ranger is dishing until blasting him in the ribcage with two fists.)

Pumpkin Rapper: Time to become OG; a clone of me!!

(He blasts a pumpkin cannon, which barely misses Billy. The force of the explosion forces him off his feet though. He rolls away, retreating toward his friends.)

Billy: This guy’s way too powerful!

Aisha: Yeah, it’s too much. 

Adam: We can’t hold out much longer!

(Rocky similarly rolls into the group.)

Rocky: Ugh. I can’t take him alone. And he keeps saying he wants to “suck me off.”

Billy: Alpha, Zordon come in.

Zordon: Come in Billy.

Billy: Give us an update on Tommy and Robbie. We’re getting pummeled here.

 

Zordon: Alpha, contact Tommy and request an update. If worst comes to worst, we may have to ask them to momentarily retreat.

(Alpha pushes some buttons on the control panel to try and reach Tommy. Also wondering where the two are as well as Kimberly. However, she can’t do much about it but wonder, as she’s stuck in a room with Goldar, a black wedding dress, and a bowl of indistinguishable mush.)

Goldar: Eat pink ranger, you must have strength for the ceremony.

(The odor itself makes Kimberly want to vomit, but she won’t eat it mainly because she remembered what Zordon said about Zedd trying to put her under a spell as soon as she walks in.)

Goldar: Well?

Kimberly: I’m not hungry.

Goldar: But you must. It is my special surprise soufflé.

Kimberly: I don’t see you eating it.

Goldar: I don’t like surprises.

(Finster peeks his head into the room.)

Finster: Psst. Goldar! Come quick.

Goldar: What is it Finster? I don’t have time for you.

Finster: This is important. The cake isn’t dairy free, and you know the Eye Guy is lactose intolerant.

(Goldar rolls his eyes.)

Goldar: I don’t believe this. He doesn’t have to eat it.

Finster: Well I suggest you either tell him that or come solve this dilemma. Unless you’re volunteering to clean up afterward. 

(Goldar groans loudly, then turns to Kimberly.)

Goldar: You wait here. I’ll be right back.

(Goldar storms off, leaving Kimberly alone in the room. Not for long though as Kimberly gets up. She’s hit with a sudden head rush, making her lightheaded. Still she trudges out of their as quickly and as swiftly as her now sore feet can take her. Shortly after she leaves though, Rita sneaks in.)

Kimberly: If I wasn’t so horrified, I’d be pretty impressed. It looks amazing.

 

(Kimberly sneaks around the back getting only brief glances of the main room which has been transformed into what actually resembles a wedding. Monsters are filing in dressed in tuxedos and bearing gifts.)

Kimberly: I gotta remember this venue for when I really get married.

(Kim almost wants to stop to take it all in, but she hears a familiar voice from a nearby room.)

Tommy: I'm gonna have to call you back Alpha. We're a little tied up at the moment.

(Kim sticks her head inside and spots Tommy and Robbie tied in chains, hanging upside down.)

Robbie: You're such a moron.

Tommy: Oh I’m a moron? Which one of us is in honor roll again?

Robbie: Here we go. You keep going to the same well again. You think just once you'd fall in and die.

Tommy: You wanna do this man?! I’ll take you on.

Robbie: Come on!!

(The two try to tussle, but wind up just awkwardly slamming into each other, then backing back and forth while suspended in the air.)

"Guys..."

(The door swings open in front of them, letting in a blinding light.)

Tommy: Kim?

Kimberly: Guys! What on earth do you think you're doing? Why are you crashing my wedding?

Robbie: The chicks?

Kimberly: Don’t start. My pregnancy hormones are in full force. I will eat you.

Robbie: Tommy said you look fat.

(Kim punches Tommy without any hesitation.)

Tommy: OWW! No I didn’t!

Robbie: Keep calling me stupid.

Tommy: Look Kim, this ceremony is gonna start in a few minutes. You don't need to do this.

(She sighs.)

Kimberly: I know. I really don't want to go through with this either.

(Soft classical music is suddenly heard from the outside, sending Kim into a panic.)

Robbie: So get us down and we'll teleport you back home.

Kimberly: Right.

(Kim looks around for something sharp to snap the chains with. However she can’t see anything in the pitch black room other than Tommy’s bright white uniform. She does spot Saba on his holster though. She pulls it out and aims it at the chains.)

Kimberly: I hope this works.

(And of course, Saba's eyes light up and sends a beam of light right through the chains. They snap, dropping the brown and white rangers rather gracelessly to the floor.)

Tommy: Oof!

Robbie: Oh thank god, we're free.

(Just then, Goldar walks through the open door.)

Goldar: Where are you pink ranger? Your groom awai-- what the...?!

Tommy: Sorry Goldar. Tell Zedd his bride got cold feet.

Goldar: After them!

(Tommy reaches for his communicator.)

Tommy: Alpha, we've got Kimberly. Get us out of here, stat!

Alpha: Right away Tommy.

(Just as a pack of putty patrollers rush through the door and chase after them, the three rangers teleport back to earth.)

Goldar: NOOO!!! This can't be happening!

(Back at the front, a brideless Zedd waits at the altar as "Here Comes the Bride" begins to play. He is joined by Squatt, Baboo and an army of putties in tuxedoes and standing impatiently in front of an audience of monsters.)

Lord Zedd: (To himself) Come on, where is she?

(Near the thirty second mark thoughts of humiliation and heartache start creeping into his mind. A few members of the audience begin turning back and murmur to one another. Finally, somebody walks out…) 

“Oh my goodness, is that Rita?”

“It’s Rita!”

(The murmurs get louder and coupled with gasps. Rita walks in petrified, wearing the black dress meant for Kimberly. She stares back at Zedd scanning his reaction. He realizes quickly that it's Rita, and he should be livid about this. Except, he isn't. He isn’t sure why either. Something in his mind starts changing the way he views her. Suddenly she wasn’t so lousy at her job. And maybe, just maybe, this was meant to happen all along.)

Lord Zedd: My goodness... she's gorgeous.

(Rita reaches the front and stops in front of him. He brushes the black veil off her face and stares longingly into her eyes.)

Rita: ...surprised?

Lord Zedd: Elated.

(As Zedd prepares to start his new life with Rita Repulsa, the rangers continue doing their best to ward off the threat in the park.)

Rocky: We’re dead.

(Unfortunately, they find themselves back to back. Boxed in as the two monsters and a swarm of putties close in for the kill.)

Adam: Am I the only one who envies Kim right about now?

Aisha: I envy Jason, Zack and Trini.

Billy: You guys just have faith. Help will come. It just has to…

(Right on cue the brown, white and pink rangers fall from the sky, landing gracefully behind the crowd to save the day.)

Tommy: SUI-YAA!  
Robbie: HUYAA!  
Kimberly: AHHH!!! 

(Except Kim; who immediately doubles over in agony upon touching the ground.)

Billy: You guys!!

Rocky: Just in time.

Adam: Kim! You’re alright!

Kimberly: Never felt better…

Aisha: Now the odds are evened.

Fighting Flea: You think we’re scared? I’ll suck you all off!

Tommy: We’ll see about that. 

(Just then, the putties closed in on the rangers that are getting boxed in. Aisha blasts one in the Z target, which breaks all Hell loose.)

Tommy: That’s what I like to see. 

Robbie: While they handle the putties, lets you and I handle the monsters. 

(Robbie turns to Kim.)

Robbie: Kim?

Kimberly: Yeah?

Robbie: Stay off your feet.

(Leaving Kim behind, the brown and white rangers leap forward, land side by side on their knees, blasting their respective enemy with their unsheathed weapons. Robbie gets up and like a caged lion unleashes on the Pumpkin Rapper, while Tommy dances circles around the Fighting Flea. The energy is spread throughout the entire team that is suddenly fired up. Within moments the putties are completely finished, leaving behind two monsters that have been dropped as the rangers have been earlier.)

Pumpkin Rapper: This can’t be over. I’m supposed to be the next rap legend!

Aisha: So was Tupac. Then he messed with the wrong crowd.

Tommy: Power cannon everyone!

“Right!”

 

(Summoning a new power recently given to them by Zordon, the rangers get in formation; creating two lines with their arms in the air.)

Tommy: Brace!

(A massive black and gold cannon forms on top of everybody’s shoulder. Energy orbs appear out of the power morphers containing bits of everyone’s energy.)

Kimberly: Pink charge!

Aisha: Yellow charge!

Tommy: White charge!

Rocky: Red charge!

Robbie: Brown charge!

Adam: Black charge!

Billy: Blue charge!

(One by one they enter their orbs into the cannon until it is loaded with their ranger energy.)

The Fighting Flea: What is that stupid thing?

Billy: The last thing you’ll ever see.

Tommy: Fire!

(A powerful ray of color is emitted, blasting out of the cannon so hard it nearly knocks the rangers down with recoil. The energy ray hits the monsters dead on and blasts them to bits almost immediately. The rangers celebrate their win.)

Kimberly: Yeah!

Rocky: Alright!

Adam: We did it!

Billy: That solves one problem at least.

Robbie: Two if you count getting Kim out of marrying Zedd.

Tommy: Oh yeah. (Laughs) You know, I’m actually starting to feel bad for him. This day has not turned out the way he planned.

(Meanwhile…)

Pudgy Pig: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

(An ecstatic Lord Zedd reaches his arms around Rita and plants a big smooch while dipping her as everybody applauds.)

Pudgy Pig: Now let's eat!!

 

(Zedd shows off his new treasure to the crowd. Rita smiles brightly, though only to conceal the disgust in her eyes.)

Lord Zedd: Look at what I've found. Isn't she lovely? Mother would be so proud!

(Even Squatt and Baboo can hardly contain themselves.)

 

Squatt: (sniffling) This is so beautiful.

Baboo: (Openly weeping) I know. I told myself I wouldn't cry at this...

Squatt: Kimberly looks so happy too.

(As everyone celebrates, Finster watches from the back of the room with his arms crossed and a huge grin on his face.)

Finster: That potion is worked wonders. She irresistible to him. That bloke has no idea he's currently under my control. Just you wait Zeddy, pretty soon we will take back what’s rightfully ou—

(Goldar pushes past him, cutting him off abruptly.)

Goldar: What is this? What is going on here?!

Rita: Uh oh...

Goldar: Rita!! I should have known you would pull something.

(He unsheathes his sword and points it at her.)

Goldar: Prepare to be banished, you usurping succubus!

Lord Zedd: You shall do no such thing.

Goldar: Huh? Bu--

Lord Zedd: But nothing. You watch your mouth when you speak of my wife, you yellow belied rat.

Rita: Uh... yeah! You tell him, uh... sweetheart.

Lord Zedd: The only one at risk of being banished here is you. You’re nothing but an expendable stooge. So consider yourself walking on eggshells from this moment forward.

Rita: Yeah! That’s my husband.

(Goldar seems beyond stupefied of this sudden change in demeanor toward her. He immediately suspects something is up. But until he can prove it, he will have to lay low.)

Goldar: Understood.

Lord Zedd: That's more like it.

Goldar: Sir, I came to inform you that Tommy, Robbie and Kimberly have escaped.

Rita: Don't worry, that’s where I’ll step in.

(Rita lifts the bottom of the dress and walks down from the altar to stand aside Zedd.)

Lord Zedd: Ha! Isn’t she marvelous?

Rita: Of course I am. …I do need one thing from you though.

Lord Zedd: You say the word.

(Back at the command center, the rangers celebrate what seems like a huge and significant victory.)

Zordon: I am very pleased with all of you today rangers, a job well done. 

(The teens each look up at him proudly, like children hearing praise from their father.)

Zordon: I did not believe that the change in status quo would be a simple one, but you have each embraced a new role on this team as if it was yours all along.

(The rangers turn to one another, giving each other warm nods of acknowledgement. Most turn to Rocky, and pat him on the back for stepping up today in a time of need. Robbie and Tommy conversely turn to each other. With an impassive, respectful nod, they concede that though they will never be best friends, in order for the team to succeed they will need to work together.)

Zordon: Kimberly. Might I also add that I really admire your dedication, as well as who you’ve become as a ranger and a person?

(She appears to really take Zordon’s words to heart.)

Zordon: I would have never expected one of my own to willingly risk throwing away their lives for our mission. It is also something I would never wish on any of you. Please never do anything like to what you did ever again.

Kimberly: (Sniff) I won’t Zordon. I’m sorry for going against your word earlier. And I’m really sorry for causing so much trouble for you guys. (Sniff) I really mean it…

Billy: Don’t worry about it Kim.

Aisha: Yeah, it’s fine.

(Her friend’s reassurance goes in vain as a stream of tears starts pouring down her cheek for some reason. She tries to speak up again with her voice cracking.)

Kimberly: No, I mean it… you guys are incredible. You’re freaking incredible! I feel like I was stupid and let you all down. I feel like such an idiot… (Sniff)

Tommy: Honey, honey. It’s alright. Please don’t worry about it. It’s just your pregnancy hormones. They’re making you act crazy.

Kimberly: (gasps) How dare you!

(She slaps Tommy right across the face.)

Tommy: Hmm. Fair enough.

Robbie: I think it, and she does it!

Alpha: Speaking of Kim’s pregnancy, we may have found a solution!

(Kim turns away from kissing Tommy passionately on the cheek.)

Kimberly: Really Alpha?!

Robbie: That's great! What is it?

Zordon: Alpha and I were looking into it while you were all gone. It is merely a concept at this point, however there is a little hope.

Kimberly: I'll take any shred of hope at this point.

Zordon: Alpha studied the ultrasound and discovered that at this point, you have just a collection of dark energy inside of you. It is too early in the gestation period to actually take the shape of anything; however because of the accelerated development, that window will close very quickly.   
Alpha: If we can create a device that can capture that dark energy, we can transfer it safely to another womb. 

Rocky: Like another monster?

Billy: That just might work.

Tommy: That way we won’t have to actually kill a baby?

Robbie: Just the monster carrying the baby!

Tommy: That’s perfect!

Alpha: We'll just need help creating such a device. It won't be easy.

(The schematic prints out of the control panel. Billy quickly walks over to rip it out and scan through it.)

Billy: This should be no problem. I have all the pieces in my garage.

Adam: What?! How is that possible?

Billy: What do you mean?

Adam: You have the tools to create a device that absorbs dark energy... in your garage?

(Billy shrugs nonchalantly.)

Billy: Why wouldn’t I?

Adam: This guy's awesome!!

Tommy: Yeah. Sure glad he’s not in Switzerl--

(Tommy catches himself, and quickly turns to Robbie.)

Tommy: Uh… sorry.

Robbie: …it’s cool.

Billy: The only problem is, is that this will take days to build. I don’t know I can beat the accelerated development period.

Adam: I… I’ll help?

Billy: You sure?

Adam: Of Course! Science stuff excites me.

Billy: Well I’ll likely just have you soldering, but any help would be great. Once it’s finished and tested it just becomes a waiting game for another monster to show up.

(As soon as he says that, the alarm sounds.)

Aisha: Careful what you wish for.

(The rangers turn to an image on the viewing globe of a suddenly darkening sky. The reason of which is not apparently clear, but anyone that's been on the team for more than a day would know that this isn't good. Back in the park, the Asian man dressed in black that was following the team around stands from the bench, still clutching the New Testament in his hand.0 

Man: "I am the resurrection and the life."

(Thunder claps. It begins to rain.)

Man: "He who believes in me, though he die, yet shall he live."

(From the ashes on the ground, a dark spirit rises forming into the shape of the Fighting Flea.)

Man: "And whoever lives and believes in me, shall never die."

(Monstermatician and the Pumpkin Rapper follow shortly after.) 

Man: "Fear not those which kill the body. Rather fear them which is able to destroy both body and soul in Hell. GET THEE BEHIND ME RITA, AND PUSH ME ALONG!!!”

Kimberly: Did he just say Rita?!

Rocky: Who’s Rita?

Tommy: You don’t want to know…

(Thunder claps again. A shrieking laughter can be heard from the top of a skyscraper. Dressed in a soaked black wedding dress is Rita. Undeterred by the rain and armed with her magic wand, which was taken away when she was dethroned. She points at the man, and devours him in a dark ray. He appears to vanish into the dark night, but instead reappears in the sky, taking his primary form.) 

Rita: Lokar, welcome back! And now, to conquer earth!

 

To Be Continued.


	3. Season 3 - Episode 3: The Wedding Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rangers face off against Lokar as Zedd and Rita unite in unholy matrimony.

Robbie: Lokar!

(We pick up where we left off with the rangers finding out through the viewing globe that the creepy man eying Aisha in the park was Lokar, a powerful foe, all along.)

Tommy: Oh man...

Kimberly: Not him again.

 

Rocky: Anyone but Lokar.

(Rocky turns to his colleagues, who stare back at him blankly before turning to Zordon.)

Rocky: Who's Lokar?

Billy: Yeah. Actually come to think of it we never really got a full backstory on him.

Zordon: Lokar is a very powerful ally of Rita Repulsa's. However, more than that, he is also her first and only son.

 

"What?!"

(The rangers react in unison; the veteran ranger stunned that they're just hearing about this now.)

 

Tommy: You think you could have maybe mentioned that before?

Zordon: You never asked.

Robbie: Wow. So Lokar is her son, huh?

Kimberly: How is that even possible? I mean how could somebody the size of Rita give birth to somebody like that? ...and is this gonna happen to me?

Robbie: Are you just now having second thoughts?

Kimberly: ...

Zordon: He wasn't always a giant head Kimberly. Nor was I. You see, long ago during a heated battle between her clan and mine, we had Rita alone and cornered. We were seconds from finishing her off when her son, then a young but fearsome wizard, leaped in and sacrificed himself at the last minute. Lokar sacrificed himself to continue giving Rita eternal life. Currently, he supports her in his current form whenever summoned.

Aisha: So... if he comes whenever she summons him.

Rocky: Then that would mean...

"AHAHAHA!"

 

(Rita's infamous shrieking laugh is heard from the viewing globe, coupled with timely claps of thunder.)

Adam: I guess that would explain the silly looking monsters.

Zordon: Do not let that deceive you Adam. Rita is extremely powerful and resourceful. If she and Zedd are attacking earth simultaneously, I do not think our current weapons and armor can contain them.

(Zordon's frankness smacks the ranger team, and it makes them feel completely ill equipped for the first time since receiving these Thunder powers. Meanwhile, down in a dark and dreary Angel Grove the Fighting Flea, the Monstermatician and the Pumpkin Rapper make their way downtown and completely disrupt the PM traffic.)

Monstermatician: Ladies and gentleman! Your school day may be over, but class... has just begun!

(He fires a laser beam from his "pointer" sending it into the sea of cars in a busy intersection. It doesn't hit anyone, but sends everyone in an immediate terror. Many cars drive off, ignoring the traffic signal. Some of whom hit other cars and barely miss hitting pedestrians but it does not stop them. Others abandon their cars in the middle of the streets and run off on foot.)

Pumpkin Rapper: I love a good riot, it's my favorite thing. / I'm gonna wreck this city like Rodney King.

(He picks up nearby trash bin and throws it through a restaurant window. Everybody inside immediately panics and runs for their lives. Watching from above an apartment complex is Rita and Zedd who are sitting on two thrones and joined by their crew.)

Lord Zedd: Welcome to your honeymoon my darling!

Rita: Ah, it beats Hawaii by a long shot.

(She looks over the edge to take in the carnage.)

Baboo: The crime rates better, that's for sure.

Lord Zedd: Yes, the view isn't so bad either.

(Lord Zedd points into the sky where an already dark sky is made darker due to Lokar's massive head blocking the sunset.)

Rita: Isn't he handsome? He's got my face, doesn't he?

 

(Back in the command center, the rangers look over what's happening in the viewing globe ominously, while letting what Zordon said sink in.)

 

Adam: What do we do then? If our weapons aren't strong enough. What chance do we have?

Alpha: Zordon and I are continuously looking for upgrades for such an occasion.

Robbie: That's nice. But unless you have one of those upgrades right this second, whatever you have to say next is pointless.

Alpha: ...I do not.

Aisha: Then what do we do?

Rocky: We pray?

Robbie: What have I told you about being funny?

Rocky: I'm not?

Tommy: Look you guys, I know this seems scary, but we've surpassed bigger odds before. We can do this.

Billy: How? Not only are we up against four monsters, including the son of Rita, but one of our rangers can't even fight.

Rocky: Hey man, leave Aisha out of this.

Robbie: Alright, that was pretty funny.

Rocky: What was?

(Tommy walks to the center of the room.)

Tommy: We have to just believe in ourselves guys. Remember the time when I thought I lost my powers? Or when Jason became evil and tried to destroy me? Or when Rita kidnapped all our parents and there was only one of us to save the day and retrieve the stolen power coins?

Kimberly: You?

Tommy: Exactly. There's no limit what we can do if we just have faith in ourselves. Now I know we have a lot on our plate. And we can't really beat them head on, but we can outsmart them and think our way out of this. Billy, Adam, you guys need to act fast. We're in a race against time.

Billy: We can try.

Tommy: Robbie, you and the other try to contain the situation downtown. But don't destroy anyone. If all goes to plan, we have up to three new potential moms for Zedd's baby. I'll keep Lokar busy.

Rocky: You think that'll work?

(Although Tommy seemed very confident in himself, the feeling wasn't instantly mutual. But Robbie, who remembered his promise to give him the benefit of the doubt, speaks up.)

Robbie: It's got to.

Tommy: Thanks. I'm counting on you man. Don't let me down.

Robbie: Ditto.

Zordon: Good plan Tommy. Kimberly, please join Billy and Adam to try and further expedite the creation of the device. Good luck rangers. And may the power protect you.

Tommy: It's morphin time!

 

"Tigerzord!"

 

"Stegosaurus!"

"Saber Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

 

(While Billy, Adam and Kimberly rush to Billy's garage to get to work, the others head downtown to get to work. Robbie, Rocky and Aisha land atop of a building, looking over the disaster down in street level. The Fighting Flea tears through china shop, just because. Monstermatician is perhaps causing the most trouble setting off random explosions with his "pointer" while injuring many. The Pumpkin Rapper is standing outside a corner deli, having a rap battle with a group of black teens.)

 

Pumpkin Rapper: Welcome to my pumpkin patch/ you fools have just met your match. Go home boys, avoid my wrath/ perhaps you'd like to take a bath. 

"PPPFFFFFFFFFTTTT!!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

"That was WACK!!"

"That was the worst thing I ever heard!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

"Elmo spits better rhymes than that!"

Pumpkin Rapper: RRRAAAAAAWWWWWRRRG!!!

(Humiliated by his reception, Pumpkin Rapper flips the milk crate he's sitting on and clobbers one of the boys with a big right fist. The others wisely run off before he chases after them.)

Rocky: Look, there they are.

Aisha: Look, there they are!

(Aisha points across the street where Rita, Zedd and their crew are stationed.)

Rita: Ah, rangers. So nice of you join us on our wedding day. Have you seen my son?

(She points to the sky, where Lokar is still blocking the sunlight.)

Aisha: The weatherman said it'd be ugly out.

Rita: Man Trini, you've really let yourself go.

Aisha: Excuse me?

Finster: Some of the rangers have left since you were here my empress.

Rita: Really? That's gotta still be Robbie though. I can smell him from here.

Lord Zedd: Yes. It's a shame you didn't leave us a present before you left our castle.

Robbie: You had plenty. Which was shocking as I can't imagine you have that many friends.

Lord Zedd: That's really a shame. Because we have some presents for you!

(The rangers are suddenly grabbed by a pack of putty patrollers from behind and are thrown over the edge of the building. Aisha slams into the street, Robbie into the sidewalk and Rocky on top of a parked car; landing with a sick thud. The rangers try their best to scrape themselves off the ground and while clearly hurt, try to put up a fight as enemies pile on.)

Robbie: Remember guys... don't kill anyone.

Aisha: I'll keep that in mind.

(While the rangers try their best to hold them off, Tommy lands in a far off field. He looks up to the sky and noticed Lokar looking right back at him.)

Tommy: Oh man, that is one mean mug. Come on, let's give this guy a facelift.

 

Saba: Activate the Tigerzord!

Tommy: Tigerzord, power up!

(The mighty white Tigerzord leaps over a nearby mountaintop and charges into action. Not wanting to waste time, Lokar fires away with streams of electricity from his eyes resembling rain. The Tigerzord is just nimble enough to avoid being struck.)

Tommy: You're gonna have to try harder than that.

(Tommy leaps aboard and places Saba into his place along the control panel.)

Tommy: Tigerzord, convert to warrior mode!

(On command, the Tigerzord leaps into the air and remains suspended. Its hind legs fold out and its head folds in, down to the chest revealing a humanoid's face. A giant white Saber forms as it readies for battle.)

Tommy: Power up!

(Lokar barely manages a snicker, and appears completely unamused or threatened.)

Tommy: Why the long face?

Lokar: My unmatched power is as strong as your jokes are weak.

Saba: Somebody had to say it.

Lokar: You dare challenge me with a single toy robot? Do you know what I am capable of? Do not underestimate me or I shall make you see the light.

Tommy: You're the only one who's gonna see the light when I'm through with you.

(Wanting to jump on the offense quickly, Tommy reaches for one of the elemental orbs behind him. He places in a nearby tube and fires an electrical beam of its own at its enemy. Lokar however just sniggers cockily to himself, then vanishes before it even comes close. The beam sails into the sunset, which catches Tommy by surprise and blinds him.)

Tommy: AHHH!!! That's bright!

(With that momentary distraction, Lokar strikes. What feels like several close range attacks with a weapon instantly takes down the Tigerzord before Tommy can even process what happened.)

Tommy: Whoa! What the heck was that?!

Saba: Our shields detect heavy damage from close range.

Tommy: But that's impossible.

Saba: Is it?

(Tommy looks out the front and shocked and frightened by what he sees.)

Tommy: He's got a body!!

(Lokar hovers over the downed Tigerzord with a sick smile on his face. He's dressed in a long black overcoat and black boots like his civilian form, but now dons a katana. He cackles evilly to himself, then spreads his arms out and levitates back into the sky.)

Tommy: Yeah. I think I underestimated this guy.

(While Tommy and the rest of the rangers do the best they can to just try and stall. The linchpin of Tommy's great plan is already underway in Billy's garage. Billy and Adam are decked out in full lab gear. The former is putting together wires while the latter is hovering over an induction heater. They both work steadily, but feel rushed, as they know time is of the essence.)

Adam: I really hope I'm doing this correctly.

(In the middle of Billy's work, he gives him a quick peek.)

Billy: You're doing fine. Just keep the cans cooking until they completely liquefy. Soldering isn't difficult. Any idiot can solder, as long as they're careful.

(Not knowing how to take that statement, Adam decides to just nod his head.)

Adam: Okay.

Billy: I do appreciate the help though. There's no way I'd get all of this done without it. Now at least we have a chance.

Adam: Glad I can help.

(The verbal pat on the back gave Adam a bit of a morale boost. At least for once, he felt useful.)

"Sniff"

 

(The two look up and turn to one another.) 

 

"Sniff-sniff"  
Adam: Kim?

 

(Turning to the corner, they see a suddenly visibly pregnant Kimberly quietly sobbing to herself as she watches the news on the corner television set. Her face is bright red and swollen, with tears streaming down her cheek.)

Billy: Kimberly? What's wrong?

Kimberly: ...nothing.

(That's obviously not true, as she could barely get the words out.)

Billy: You're obviously upset about something. You want to talk to us about it?

Kimberly: No. There's nothing to say. I'm just congested.

"We return to the scene where it appears that although Power Rangers are fighting valiantly to defend us, they are extremely overwhelmed by the forces of evil. Even the powerful White Tigerzord is unable to keep up with the giant head which has taken up the twilight sky. The police chief is baffled, but said he's not deploying any officers, and is willing to let this one 'ride out.' We'll have more after the break."

(Kimberly hides her face from the boys, which is quickly becoming contorted with emotion.)

Billy: Okay...

(The two return to work. They accept that Kimberly will not be much help in any of this and just try and ignore her sobbing.)

Kimberly: This is all my fault you guys... they're out there dying for me! I-if I hadn't caused this, if I'd just listened to Tommy, we'd be better off. Instead I run off to get married to some creep who knocked me up. And now he might die trying to rescue me. I don't deserve him... (Sniff) I'm just some fat pregnant cow.

Billy: Try not to think about it that way Kim. It's not your fault, it's Zedd's.

Adam: Yeah. And you still look great. You just look like you've put on a few.

(And like that, Kimberly bursts back into tears.)

Adam: Oh God... I didn't mean it that way Kim. I mean... oh God. Please don't cry.

Kimberly: I'm not crying cause of that you idiot. I don't know why I'm crying. I just am. God, I've been such a mess lately. I just want to get this stupid thing out of me.

Billy: We're working on that Kimberly. Do you mind bringing us some more empty soda cans from our recycling bin?

Kimberly: (Sniffs) Okay...

(Kimberly tries to compose herself, then leaves through the front door.)

Adam: Geez, who let fatty in here?

 

"In other news, a new statistic shows that the rate of teen pregnancy drops significantly after age 20."

(While the boys get back to work, Robbie, Rocky and Aisha continue to do battle against tremendous odds and absolute havoc going on around them. Robbie is doing battle outside some parked cars with the Pumpkin Rapper; trying to do his best to ward him off, though he's being constantly disrupted by endless putties lunging at him and grabbing his limbs.

Rocky is doing a bit better; utilizing a bus stop pole to duck and weave the enemies in front of him and letting them break their fists on the steel poles.)

Rocky: Haha! Stupid putties.

(He taunts the putties who can't catch him, but completely ignores the Fighting Flea who sneaks up behind him and smashes his head into the pole. He then grabs Rocky's limp body and hurls him through the restaurant window which was already shattered.

Aisha finds herself in a struggle as well; having to dodge swerving traffic that's barely missing her while fighting off putties and dueling with Monstermatician.)

Aisha: You think the least these stupid cops could do is close the block down.

(Aisha turns around and is startled to find a few putties after her that she didn't expecting. But in that same split second, they are struck by oncoming traffic that they didn't expect.)

Aisha: Whoa. Nice work AGPD.

(She looks up to see Monstermatician on the sidewalk, appearing to make a getaway with a small frightened child in his arms. His screaming mother, who was pushed to the ground is just a few feet away.)

Aisha: Oh no.

(She ducks and weaves through traffic. To come to the mother's aide. Robbie joins her.)

Robbie: Is everything alright?!

Mother: That monster's taken my baby!!

(He looks up to see Monstermatician with the young child and shakes his head.)

Robbie: Man, I'm sick of dealing with other peoples kids today.

Aisha: Ma'am. You really should clear out during an emergency.

Robbie: Or move uptown!

Monstermatician: Make one move toward me and the kid gets it.

(Robbie turns to Aisha.)

Robbie: Clear out all civilians. I'll handle this guy.

Aisha: Right. Let's go miss.

Monster: Please don't let my baby get hurt!!

(Aisha pulls the horrified mother away, who looks back to see Robbie facing off carefully with Monstermatician. Nearby, more civilians walk into the area completely oblivious to what is going on.)

Skull: Come on Hannah, let me hold your books.

Hannah: No.

Bulk: Let me pound anyone whose giving you trouble.

Hannah: I'm good.

Skull: Let me take you to see Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

Hannah: Ugh. I hate Texans.

Bulk: Let me...

(She stops hard, then turns around to face them.)

Hannah: Will you two buzz off already? Like seriously. Keep following women like this, and you'll never shed the weirdo tags.

Rocky: Huh...?

(From a distance Rocky registers the familiar sound of Hannah's voice ripping into someone. He turns and sees her, Bulk and Skull across the street to the left heading in the opposite direction. And despite them not being in any immediate danger, Rocky shoves the Fighting Flea off and runs over to try and guide her to safety.)

Rocky: Hey! Hey you! Get out of here!

Fighting Flea: Not so fast!

(Only the Fighting Flea wasn't finished with him.)

Hannah: I don't care who took your "stuff" and gave you detention. I am not calling Tyrone back for more. Not until he admits he's a lying cheating dirt bag. If you guys want to ruin your lives so bad, why don't you just pop pills like the rest of us?

Skull: You mean you have pills?

(Bulk turns to Skull blankly.)

Skull: I mean, what pills?

Bulk: Look princess, I already explained we were trying to use it to help us find the Power Rangers.

Hannah: Ha. Whatever boys. Like Power Rangers just fall from the sky.

(Right on cue, Rocky falls from the sky and right through a wooden bench stationed between the three of them. Bulk and Skull's mouths drop the red ranger stumbles to get back to his feet.)

Rocky: Hannah... uhh... guys... you have to get out of here, it's not safe!

(Unaware of what's going on, Bulk and Skull turn around so go cold with shock.)

Bulk: Baaaadaaaaa baaaaa!!!

Skull: (heavy panting and pointing) L-looo-looo... Look!!

Hannah: What; how do you know my name?! Are you following me too?

Rocky: Never mind that, just follow me. I'll take you somewhere safe.

Hannah: No! Tell me who you are, and why you're wearing so much cologne?!

Fighting Flea: Well look at what we have here.

(Fighting Flea reappears, standing before Bulk and Skull.)

Fighting Flea: More fresh blood. More people for me to suck off.

Rocky: Over my dead body.

(Suddenly, a stray beam from out of nowhere nails Rocky in the chest. He stumbles backwards, falls to the pavement and goes limp. Meanwhile some fifty stories up, the Tigerzord continues to have difficulties keeping beat with Lokar.)

Tommy: Saba, I can't touch him. I've got no clue where he's going on what he's gonna do next.

Saba: Neither can I.

 

Lokar: Aha! I've got what you'd call a good poker face, eh? I get my composure from my mother.

Tommy: Just you see, I'm gonna give you her headaches too.

(Tommy spins around, grabs every orb behind him and dumps it into the cannon at once.)

Tommy: Let's give him all we've got!

(The Tigerzord loads up and fires repeatedly at him different elements. Lokar keeps ducking this indiscriminate fire, until Tommy accidentally nails the top of a skyscraper.)

Tommy: No!!

Lokar: Hahaha!

Saba: Behind you!

(The Tigerzord reacts, ducks and catches a lunge from Lokar's katana which would have killed an ordinary human.)

Tommy: Looks like your poker face isn't so good after all.

Lokar: Grrrrrr...

(Lokar continues to jab the katana in his direction. Eventually, the Tigerzord tries to grab the sword from him, but winds up completely splitting open its hands in the process. That's not all, an energy beam starts to appear on the tip of the sword, and it's pointing it right at Tommy. This alarms Alpha and Zordon back at the command center.)

Alpha: Aye ya, ya, ya, yai! Zordon, the rangers are in deep trouble. The Tigerzord is also moments from becoming cat chow.

Zordon: Contact Billy. I will ask for a status update on the device, and also find out where Kimberly stands health wise.

Alpha: Yes Zordon.  
(Alpha nods faithfully and tries to reach out to Billy.)

 

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!"

 

(Back in Billy's lab, Kimberly is kneeled over in agony as Adam tries to tend to her by holding her hand and rubbing her back.)

Adam: It's okay Kim... j-just breathe. Just try to relax... this is gonna pass.

Kimberly: It's not my back that hurts you idiot! My uterus is being ripped apart!!

Adam: Uhh...

(Billy appears to be rushing to just make his bazooka like device functional when Zordon contacts him.)

Billy: I read you Zordon.

Zordon: Billy, what is the estimate on the device? The rangers need your help soon.

Billy: I-I have it done. I think. I mean, hope. I need to test it... but it doesn't look like Kimberly can wait either. I think she's contracting to adjust to the rapidly forming embryo. I think our window is closing.

Zordon: It appears so. However only you know for sure if it is safe to try. I trust your judgment, Billy.

Billy: Thanks...

(He disconnects with Zordon with the fakest of "thanks," feeling Zordon just unloaded the burden on his shoulders should something go wrong. He looks at his device that he and Adam prepared in under an hour and debates if this is something he wishes to fire at his friend's stomach.)

Billy: Kimberly... what do you think?

Kimberly: Shoot me!!!!

Billy: Are you sure? This thing is completely untested. A device like this has never been thought of before much less completed in 45 minutes. Too much can go wrong. You can die.

Kimberly: Oh thank Go-- AHHHH!!

(She starts sobbing hopelessly.)

Adam: I think we better do what it sa-- AHHHHHHH!!!

(Kim furiously clamps down on Adam's hand with the strength of a woman in labor.)

Billy: Alright. I'll do it. Adam. Help her to her feet.

Adam I can't feel my hands!

Kimberly: Wait... I have an idea.

Billy: What?

(She takes a few deep breaths before speaking up again.)

Kimberly: I'm gonna make that swine Zedd reap what he's sowed for the rest of his life.

(As Kim, Billy and Adam plan their next move, Robbie is still downtown mid-face off with the Monstermatician and the small child in his arms. The brown ranger is careful not to make any sudden movements as he tries to diffuse the situation.)

Robbie: Alright buddy, let's just be calm about this.

Monstermatician: I'm not your stupid buddy, and don't tell me to be calm.

Robbie: Look, it doesn't need to be like this. Just hand over the kid, and nobody needs to get hurt.

Monstermatician: Screw you. I don't buy that for a second. I know the drill. As soon as I let this kid go, you pull out some crumpled up sheet of paper and I go ka-boom.

Robbie: ...

(Monstermatician snickers.)

Monstermatician: Have you ever blown up before? Felt the excruciating agony of your insides getting shredded as you prepare to kneel down and die?

Robbie: No, but I've eaten at Arby's.

Monstermatician: You make me sick. All you rangers. You're the real monsters.

Robbie: Look, we're not here to destroy you. In fact, we've been given specific instructions to not finish any of you.

Monstermatician: I don't believe you.

Aisha: It's true.

(Aisha joins Robbie.)

Aisha: Our primary goal is to protect the citizens. Like the one you're holding.

Monstermatician: Huh...

Robbie: Let's make a deal. Let the kid go, and you can walk. Heck you and your friends can walk.

(The Fighting Flea overhears Robbie just as he's about to feast on a terrified Bulk and Skull, and stops in his tracks.)

Fighting Flea: What? Are you serious?

Pumpkin Rapper: You mean... we don't have to fight?

Robbie: No. You walk free, live normal lives and get jobs.

Aisha: Maybe join the circus.

Pumpkin: I can finally start my own record label?

Monstermatician: I can teach! I can finally have my chance to shape the minds of children everywhere!

Child: You're hurting me...

(Monstermatician is shortly joined by the Fighting Flea, Pumpkin Rapper, and whatever few putties there are left. As a show that he's serious, Robbie places his blade blaster on the ground in front of him. Aisha follows suit. Finally, Monstermatician puts the kid down and lets him walk.)

Robbie: You made the right choice.

(The young boy runs right for Robbie and Aisha, who hugs them both in the legs. However not everyone is pleased with this development.)

Lord Zedd: What?!

Rita: What is the meaning of this?!

Lord Zedd: Resume your wanton destruction this instant!

Monstermatician: Okay so... we can go?

Robbie: A deal's a deal.

Monstermatician: Alright...

(He turns to his colleagues, then back at Robbie.)

Monstermatician: Thank you.

Robbie: Anytime man. Until we meet again.

(Then it appears that his sworn enemy flashes a smile at him, before the group of enemies turns the other direction and start to walk away.)

 

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!"  
(A deafening explosion suddenly goes in their exact location. Everybody on scene is frightened as the rangers clutch onto the kid for his safety. Once the smoke finally clears, the streets where they stood on appear completely torn up, with no sign of any of the monsters anywhere.)

 

Aisha: What was that?

(They look up to find smoke emitting from the end of Lokar's katana, which was wrestled away from the Tigerzord at the last second.)

Tommy: You guys okay?

Robbie: We're good.

(Robbie turns back down to Bulk and Skull.)

Robbie: Hey! You guys better get out of here. It's not going to get any safer.

(The petrified Bulk and Skull are barely able to nod, but do so unquestionably. Out of the corner of their eye they see Hannah M. Tanah scratching incessantly.)

Aisha: You should get out of here too miss.

Hannah: Oh my God, I cannot stop scratching.

Robbie: A flea bath should fix that right up.

Hannah: (Scratching) Ugh.

Robbie: You too kid. Aisha, where's his mother?

(The child's mother, who heard the loud explosion, reappears. She thanks her lucky starts to see him safe as they run to each other's arms.)

Mother: You're alright! Oh my goodness I was so worried... let's take you home Bobby.

(Without as much as a thank you, the mother takes her child's hand and they walk. The child reveals as he leaves a Power Rangers backpack with the white ranger's face on it.)

Robbie: Well, you're welcome...

Aisha: You did good Robbie. Way to think outside the box.

Robbie: Thanks...

Rocky: ...did I kill them? Am I a hero?

(Rocky returns in a complete daze.)

Aisha: Sure Rocky, good job. (Gasps) Wait, now we don't have any monsters to transfer Kim's baby to.

Robbie: That is a problem...

Rita: Those stupid Power Rangers!! Arrg. I hate those guys!!

Lord Zedd: Not to worry darling, we still have your son, my stepson left. He is more than enough to handle those power brats. They'll soon learn, when the Zedd's get together, there is no stopping us!!

Baboo: (To Squatt) Zedd is his last name?

 

"Not so fast!"  
(Zedd and co. turn around to find Billy and Adam on the other side of the roof with them, holding the giant device.)

 

Rita: You.

Lord Zedd: What do you think you're doing here?! What is that thing?

Billy: Say hello to the Transferor of Reproductive Anatomies... X-beta.

Rita: Huh?

Adam: He named it.

Lord Zedd: I don't care who named it. If you're gonna point something at us, you had better make sure it finishes us off.

Rita: Yeah! Cause we're here to stay, and ain't nothing gonna slow us down! Hahaha-haaaa?

(Someone grabs her from behind and whispers something in her ear.)

Kimberly: I can think of something.

Lord Zedd: Pink ranger! Unhand her immediately!

Rita: Yeah, he's mine you twit! Somebody do something!!

Billy: Adam, now's our chance. Let her rip.

Adam: Right. Here goes nothing.

(Adam flips a switch on the side of the device. It lights up and starts humming and shaking violently. Within seconds the device heats up and blasts a ball of dark energy at Rita; nailing her in the abdomen.)

Rita: AHHHH!!!

Finster: Oh my!

Lord Zedd: RITAAA!

Goldar: Yeah! Haha!

(Rita hits the ground forward; leaving everyone to believe she'd been shot and is mortally wounded. Lord Zedd rushes to her side.)

Lord Zedd: Sweetheart talk to me... please, be alright.

(He picks her up and glares threateningly.)

Lord Zedd: This isn't over. I can guarantee, that if one hair on her head is hurt, I will make each of you pay with your heads!!

(Zedd vanishes along with the rest of his crew.)

Kimberly: Talk about whipped.

Billy: Indeed.

Adam: That was awesome! We did it!

Kimberly: Yeah. You did it Adam. Great job.

Adam: Thanks. I mean it was your plan. A great one at that.

Kimberly: I'm just glad to be rid of that horrible thing. Zedd made his own bed, now he's gonna lay in it. The only deadbeat dad in this town is mine.

Robbie: Kim! You're back to normal again?

(Robbie and the others heard the ruckus and arrived as fast as they could.)

Kimberly: You bet.

Rocky: Awesome.

Aisha: That's great!

Billy: Looks like we've got just one more obstacle to go.

(The teens turn up to see Lokar slashing Tigerzord across the chest with his katana; bringing it down before a sea of its own sparks.)

Robbie: Tommy's got this under control. Who wants a drink?

Kimberly: Robbie!

Robbie: Joking. Alright guys, let's get em. We need the power of thunder!

(Thunder claps.)

Adam: Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord power!

(The Mastodon appears and fuses with the power of thunder and becomes the Lion Thunderzord.)

Kimberly: Pterodactyl-firebird Thunderzord power!

(The Pterodactyl soars in and becomes the Firebird Thunderzord.)

Billy: Triceratops-unicorn Thunderzord power!

(The Triceratops harnesses its new power to become the Unicorn.)

Aisha: Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord power!

(The Saber-toothed Tiger growls, before it fuses with a bolt of lightning, turning it into the Griffin.)

Rocky: Tyrannosaurus-red dragon Thunderzord power!

(With a mighty roar, the Tyrannosaurus morphs into the red dragon and takes the lead in transformation while the others march down the road behind it. Robbie summons his Zord as well.)

Robbie: StegaBird Thunderzord power!

(Ripping through the air, the StegaBird arrives and joins the cavalry. The Red Dragon's head straightens upwards while its tail straightens out. Its front legs attach and its hind legs follow before the Dragons head folds in, revealing the face of a humanoid. The rest of the Thunderzords shortly follow suit, bending and twisting in different ways to form different parts of the body. The StegaBird swoops in at the end; attaching to the shoulders, creating the Stega-Thunderzord.)

All: STEGA THUNDERZORD, POWER UP!

(As soon as the Stega-Thunderzord arrives, Lokar leaves the staggering Tigerzord and retreats into the sky.)

Kimberly: Come on! Come out and fight like a man!

Tommy: Huh? Oh man, am I glad to see you guys.

Rocky: We came as soon as we could.

Billy: What's the book on this guy?

Tommy: I have no clue.

Robbie: Can't read?

Tommy: No! I can, I just can't touch him. Well, I mean I did just now during that struggle. But in every other instance he either avoids my attacks or he sneak attacks me--

Adam: Look out!!

(The two Zords rolls away in opposite directions as a stream of fire hits the area where they just stood. The Stega-Thunderzord gets up, pulls out its blade and sends its own energy beam back at him, which appears to hit.)

Lokar: Oooh!!

Robbie: Yeah! That wasn't so hard. You losing your touch, karate boy?

Tommy: ...

Robbie: Let's strike while we have an opening. Thundersaber, battle ready!

(The Stega-Thunderzord crouches down and leaps into the air. Its eyes light up as it pulls out its giant saber. The Zord charges at the seemingly dazed head in the sky.)

Robbie: Let's finish him. Hu-yaa!!

(As it approaches, the Zord gives Lokar a major league swing, but at the last second, he becomes transparent and they fly right through him.)

Billy: He's playing possum!

(With the Zord's momentum still taking it forward, Lokar reappears before it in warrior mode.)

Kimberly: Look out!!

Aisha: AHHHH!!

(Lokar hits a deadly uppercut with his katana, which devastates the rangers. The Stega-Thunderzord flies up in the air with full force and lands in an arch half a mile away.)

Billy: Our controls have jammed! We've taken huge damage.

Robbie: Tommy, buy us some time.

Tommy: Not so easy now, is it?

Robbie: Shut up, shut up, shut up! You stupid, mouth breathing caveman!

(He tries desperately to moves the control stick to no avail, then looks out the front to face the Tigerzord.)

Robbie: I'm gonna haunt the crap out of you when we die!

(Then suddenly, the view is blocked as Lokar stands over the down Zord with his katana in both hands. He then raises it over his head, readying to impale the Stega-Thunderzord.)

Rocky: That does not look good.

Kimberly: Robbie, what do we do now?

Robbie: Brace yourselves!!!!

(The rangers grab onto whatever is closest to them that is bolted down. Lokar's arms extend to the sky and they start to come down. Then in a split second, he twitches and falls over forward following a loud explosion.)

Lokar: AHHHH!!

Robbie: What was that? What happened?

(They look back up to see the Tigerzord's chest cannon smoking in front of them.)

 

Tommy: You didn't think I would actually jeopardize your lives, did you?

(The Tigerzord walks over and extends its hand.)

Tommy: Though I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me stupid.

Robbie: I didn't call you stupid. Just the things you do and say.

(The Stega-Thunderzord extends its hand outward as well. However before they meet, the Tigerzord is impaled through the chest from behind; Lokars katana coming straight through the Tiger's mouth.)

Tommy: AHHHHHHH!

Saba: We're hit!

Kimberly: Tommy!

Billy: Oh no.

Lokar: Arrrg. Mother wants me to finish you... (Heavy panting) It is her will.... I will not disappoint her!

(With his incredible strength, he is able to lift the Tigerzord up with the katana like a shish kebob.)

Saba: We're hemorrhaging power, fast!

Tommy: I can't escape!

(The Tigerzord flails its limbs, but can't shake free. A beam of dark energy s seen forming at the bottom of Lokar's katana which worries the others.)

Lokar: Say. Goodnight.

(The beam starts rising up the blade. It inches closer and closer to hitting the Tigerzord, when at the last second the Thundersaber swoops in, breaking the katana in hand and allowing the Tigerzord to drop, rather gracelessly on the floor, but otherwise unharmed.)

Lokar: NOOOOOO!!!

(Lokar quickly returns to the sky before more damage is done. The Stega-Thunderzord rushes over to help Tigerzord back up to its feet.)

Tommy: Thanks guys. A few more seconds and I would've been a goner.

Robbie: Don't mention it.

Adam: Hey guys, I just noticed something.

Tommy: What?

Adam: Lokar is virtually untouchable when he's in the sky. But when in warrior mode, we're actually able to do some damage.

Tommy: Hey, you're right. That actually give me an idea.

Kimberly: What?

Tommy: Robbie, I'm going to need you to disengage and fly away. Don't come back until I give you the cue.

Robbie: Right. StegaBird, disengage!

(The StegaBird releases its grip from the Thunderzords shoulders, then it quietly flies away.)

Rocky: Nice burn. You aren't going to call him back, are you?

Tommy: Huh? No. Actually guys, I'm going to need you to shut off your main power for a second. I need you to trust me on this. Don't say anything either.

Rocky: Uh... alright.

(Within a few seconds, the main power to both Zords shut off. They both fall limp standing. Even the lights inside the cockpit go dim.)

Tommy: Aw man... we just lost our powers. What are we gonna do? We're totally defenseless.

Rocky: Dude, just turn the lights back o--

Kimberly: Shhh!

Tommy: I think this is it guys. I think Rita's won...

(Lokar reappears in the sky, looks around curiously. Then he grins widely and reappears in warrior mode. He lacks his katana but he cackles confidently to himself, as if knowing he's got them where he wants them.)

Tommy: (quietly) That's right... come out to play.

(Lokar stops in front of the two and then puts his hands together. This summons an energy bomb that quickly gains speed.)

Tommy: Wait for it... wait for it...

Kimberly: I'm scared...

(Within a few short seconds, the bomb is the size of a meteorite. Tommy still waits patiently. But the second he raises the bomb over his head, he springs into action.)

Tommy: Robbie now!

(A stream of plasma starts raining down from the sky, catching Lokar off guard. His hands flinch downward to protect himself, inadvertently hitting himself with this massive beam; causing serious damage.)

Tommy: Yeah! Take that!!

Adam: Nice plan Tommy.

Tommy: Nice catch, Adam.

Adam: Thanks.

Tommy: Alright. Now's our chance to capitalize. Stega-Tigerzord transformation now!

(On command, the Tigerzord reconfigures to form with the other Zords. The Griffin and the Unicorn form the new legs, the Lion forms the shoulder pieces, the Firebird attached onto its arm and the StegaBird latches onto its back.)

Robbie: It's always a shame to see a mother outlive her child.

Lokar: No... (Heavy panting) this... isn't over.

Tommy: Fire!

 

(The Stega-Tigerzord points the right arm right at Lokar and fires Kimberly's Zord like a heat seeking missile. It hunts down him down and flies through him. He looks up one last time with a look of surprise and defeat before hitting the ground weakly and exploding into nothingness.)

 

Robbie: Yeah!!

Rocky: Alright!

Kimberly: We did it!

Tommy: Great job you guys. All of you.

(Back on the moon, Squatt, Baboo and Goldar look over the balcony. The former two with hesitation in their eyes at the result of this battle. Goldar however seems completely unsurprised. Zedd however is tending to his fallen wife who is seated on this throne weakly.)

Rita: Wh-what happened?

Lord Zedd: She's okay?! Thank goodness she's okay. Finster, some water now!

(Finster comes rushing from the back with a glass of water.)

Finster: Here you are my queen! Please be alright.

Rita: What? Where am I? Why am I here?

Lord Zedd: You were attacked by the rangers back on earth. We had to retreat to assure your safety.

Rita: What?! So what happened on earth? What happened to Lokar?!

(She looks at Squatt, Baboo and Goldar who don't say a word. She turns back to Zedd)

Lord Zedd: Look my dear, the important thing here is that you're alright. Now I hope you know that I love you very much, an--

Rita: I don't care about you, idiot! Where is my son?!

 

Squatt: Uhhhh...

Baboo: He... moved to a nice farm upstate.

(Now realizing what is going on, she slumps back down on the throne. Then, she falls violently ill; likely with emotion.)

Rita: I can't... I have such a headache... (Dry heaves) Ugh. I think I'm gonna puke.

Lord Zedd: My dear, are you alright?

Rita: Move!

(She shoves him aside and rushes for the nearest bathroom.)

Lord Zedd: Darling, let me follow you. I'll hold your hair.

(Later in the day back in Angel Grove, following a debriefing by Zordon, the teens head to the Juice Bar to finally relax and enjoy the start of their weekends.)

Adam: Man, am I glad this day is over. For a second I wasn't sure how we'd get out of this jam.

Billy: Stick around for a bit, and you'll realize that where there's a will, there's always a way.

Tommy: That's right Billy. But I do owe you guys an apology though.

Aisha: Why? You were awesome.

Tommy: I know. But I'm sort of part of the reason why things got so out of hand in the first place. You know, everything before with Robbie... I didn't behave like a leader, and I let all of you down. I guess I'm still getting used to getting held accountable for stuff.

Billy: The important thing is that you've learned from this experience.

Aisha: And that you didn't get suspended for being such an idiot.

Rocky: They can do that?

(While they talk, Kimberly walks in from the hallways and skips toward Robbie, who is seated alone by the bar. Tommy can't help but stare at the two.)

Tommy: I'm especially sorry for what I've done to Kim before all of this went down. Not trusting her, and calling her a tramp.

Aisha: You said that?!

Tommy: Yeah... definitely not my best moment. I wish she really knew how I really feel about her. And when thoughts of her and Robbie entered my mind... I was heartbroken. It made me act irrationally.

Adam: Aw. Does somebody have a crush?

Tommy: Much more than that. I see Kim, I see my future. I know we're young, but I have no doubts I want to spend the rest of my life with her. (Sighs) I just wish I could make it all up to her.

Aisha: ...why don't you just tell her exactly that then?

Tommy: Yeah...

(Tommy drifts off into his own thoughts as Kimberly approaches Robbie, who is twirling a small white envelope in his hand.)

Kimberly: Hey there!

Robbie: Oh! Hey. How are you?

Kimberly: Like a brand new woman. Zordon said I should feel no lingering effects of the "you know what."

Robbie: That's good. For a minute there, I thought we'd lost you.

Kimberly: Nope. You're never getting rid of me.

Robbie: That's unfortunate.

Kimberly: (Slaps his arm) Ha-ha. So what's that?

Robbie: Oh. Nothing.

Kimberly: I don't think Trini would appreciate you calling her letters "nothing."

(Kimberly points at the name on the return address.)

Robbie: (chuckles) Oh. Yeah.

Kimberly: So you've decided to take my advice then?

Robbie: ...I don't know. Maybe. Maybe I shouldn't hold anything against her. I'd like her to support me if I found my calling. It's just too bad her calling involved her leaving the country.

Kimberly: I'm sure she feels the same way.

Robbie: She better.

Kimberly: So... are you going to sit with the others then and give them a shot?

Robbie: Ahh... baby steps.

Kimberly: Come on Robbie! They thought you were great today. They really like you.

Robbie: Well if they like me, they'd leave me alone.

Kimberly: Ugh. You're hopeless.

(She starts to walk away.)

Robbie: Hey wait a minute.

Kimberly: Yeah?

Robbie: What do you want to do with your life? You know... life after spandex?

(She looks back at him and just shrugs.)

Kimberly: I don't know yet Robbie. And it's okay not to know right now. All I do know is that after today, I wouldn't throw away that future for anything.

Robbie: Okay...

(She smiles at him warmly, pats him on the back and turns back again to join the others. He looks back at the envelope, and with a little mental prep, he opens it up and pulls out the letter. On the letterhead, it's dated for Christmas day of last year; this letter is two months old.)

 

"Dear Robbie,

Merry Christmas from Bern, Switzerland! I hope you're doing well and I hope you got everything you wanted from Santa; even though you've been naughty since the day we met!

The guys are doing great. Jason seems much happier and full of renewed purpose. Zack found someone!!! I'm so happy for him! I'm doing okay too, though I seriously wish you were here with me rooting me on.

In just a couple weeks being here I've already met so many interesting new people, many of whom are important leaders that I've seen on T.V. I'm star struck, and intimidated. It's my job to broker peace between these people! Me!! I'm scared to death to be honest and I'm having some self-doubts. I could really use your comfort. You always know what to say to make me feel better. I miss you.

I really, really hope you aren't angry at me for leaving. I feel guilty enough for leaving you behind. I sometimes wish I could go home and just be with you. I think about you constantly. I'm sorry for all the stupid fighting that led to us breaking up. It's just as much my fault, I took you for granted. Please forgive me. I haven't been able to reach you by phone these past two weeks. I'm hoping I just haven't been able to catch you, and that nothing is wrong. I just hope this letter finds you well.

I've also left you a present. It isn't much, but I hope it you like it.

I love you always,  
Trini =)

PS: 'Santa' thinks you're cute.

 

 

(Robbie studies the letter for a bit, and smiles reminiscently. He reaches into the envelope and pulls out a photograph of Trini dressed as Santa, sitting between Jason and Zack as they're nestled together in front of a Christmas tree. Robbie then reaches into his backpack, pulls out a spiral notebook, tears off a sheet of paper and grabs a pen.)

 

 

"Dear Trini,

Zack better get his hands off of you before I fly over there and rip the rest of his fingers off!!!

Send them my regards,

Robbie"

 

(Robbie then thinks twice about the whole thing, crumples the sheet of paper up and throws it away.)

Kimberly: Why so glum Rocky?

(Kim stands over the teen's table between Rocky and Tommy; the latter of whom is in another world.)

Rocky: Am I that easy to read?

Aisha: Does this have anything to do with Hannah?

Adam: Why did something happen?

Rocky: I just made a fool of myself is what happened.

Adam: Well I think it's good that you're being yourself around her.

Rocky: No. I had a chance to rescue her. Instead I made things worse. I got her attacked by the Fighting Flea monster.

Aisha: Talk about a deal breaker.

Rocky: You're not helping.

Aisha: Cheer up Rocky. She didn't even know it was you.

Rocky: Yeah... I guess you're right.

Robbie: And it's not like this is the first time her parts have itched either.

(Robbie walks in and grabs a seat after deciding to sit with the others after all.)

Rocky: Yeah. Thanks guys.

Kimberly: Robbie. So nice of you to join us.

Robbie: Yep.

Kimberly: Well, it's getting late. It gets kinda sketchy around where I live so I'm gonna head home. Wanna walk with me Tommy?

Tommy: Huh? Oh yeah... Kim.

(He gets up to face her.)

Tommy: Look Kim... we need to talk.

Kimberly: Okay...?

Tommy: I... look... I-I'm really sorry about everything earlier.

Kimberly: Uh-huh.

Tommy: I was stupid. And I feel so... so stupid for how I acted and what I said to you. You don't deserve it. Since the day I've met you you've been amazingly sweet toward me. Even when I tried to kill you and your friends.

Kimberly: Aww.

Tommy: I thought I lost you when I heard that stupid rumor. I don't know what came over me. I mean, I kinda do. Truth is... I don't know what I'd do without you.

(The teens look on intriguingly, especially Robbie, who is able to draw a parallel to how he feels/felt/still kind of feels about Trini.)

Tommy: I want you forever Kim. I don't care how young we are or who thinks I'm crazy. It's the truth. Kim, I love you.

(Her face grows bright red with emotion. Tears of happiness start forming in Kimberly's eyes.)

Kimberly: Tommy... I love you too. And no... that isn't crazy at all.

(The similarities are now uncanny to Robbie. But then this happens...)

Tommy: (Gets on one knee) Kimberly Ann Hart. Will you make me the happiest man on this planet? Will you marry me?

(Everyone on in the Juice Bar, not just the teens, but everyone, drops whatever it is they're doing to watch this spectacle with anticipation. Stunned and surprised, Robbie is also weighted with deep guilt and empathy for his former adversary. If only he knew what he and Kim just talked about a minute ago, he would probably not risk everything to put himself out there. The poor sap.)

Kimberly: Yes Tommy!! Yes!! Of course I'll marry you!

(The Juice Bar explodes with cheers and applause from the teens, to Ernie, to other patrons who've never even met the couple. They leap into each other's arms in a warm, joyous embrace. He twirls her around, then shows his trophy off the whole world.)

Robbie: (Quietly) Wow...


	4. Season 3 - Episode 4: The Ninja Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions boil over between Robbie and Tommy, while the Moon has a new resident.

Goldar: Where are these idiots coming?

Squatt: Yeah, I’m missing Golden Girls.

(On the moon, Goldar, Finster, Squatt and Baboo stand by the back exit, waiting for someone.)

Finster: Quiet, the both of you. Rita called, and said they both should be back in a few minutes.

Goldar: You said this an hour ago. And besides, nobodies interested in seeing those two coming back from their honeymoon making kissy faces at each other.

Baboo: Ew, that’s gross.

Finster: (smirks) Oh, don’t worry. I rather doubt that’ll be an issue.

(Finster’s ears perk up as he hears a noise from down the hall.)

Finster: Oh my! Here they come!

(From up the hall they spot Rita. She appears to be carrying most of the luggage, and is sporting a scowl on her face.)

Finster: She’s here, she’s here! Welcome home my empress--

(Rita shoves the luggage in Finster’s face and continues marching toward the main quarters.)

Baboo: So? How was the honeymoon?

Rita: Great. Time of my life. 

(She puts her hands on her hips and looks both ways.)

Rita: Where’s the shower?

Goldar: Where’s the lord?

Rita: “The lord” is pushing his noble steed, Serepentera back into the garage.

Goldar: What? Why?

Rita: The idiot forgot to put gas in it before we left, and it broke down in front of the projects. We’re lucky it didn’t wind up on four cinderblocks.

(Rita storms away to her left. A distressed looking Finster hands over the luggage to Squatt and Baboo, and runs after her.)

Finster: My queen, what happened? W-we had a plan! We agreed to feed him poison.

Rita: He doesn’t have a mouth, nitwit. You have any other bright ideas?

Finster: Oh my. That was quite an oversight. I’m afraid not. Well, how was Nigeria at least?

Rita: It was lovely. We met the prince.

Finster: Oh yeah? 

Rita: Yeah, he robbed us blind.

Finster: Oh.

(Rita starts to walk away when something else pops into Finster’s mind.)

Finster: Oh! There is something else you should know.

 

Rita: Make it quick. I have to wash the Zedd off of me. Who woulda thought marriage meant you have to spend all your time around somebody?

Finster: Well, I sort of… got ahead of myself. I wasn’t expecting Zedd to make it back from this trip. I sort of got excited and I… well…

Rita: Spit it out!

Finster: I uh… I invited some people over to celebrate his passing?

Rita: Who?

Lord Zedd: FINSTER.

Finster: (Sighs) …I suppose you’re about to find out.

Lord Zedd: Finster, come out here this instant!!

Finster: Yes… I’m on my way my lord.

(Finster bows his head and starts walking out with his tail between his legs.)

Rita: This outta be fun.

(As Rita follows him out, we head to earth where on a bright and sunny morning, the kids start their days in class. Things for them have settled down with the shock of recent changes cooling off. The team is doing their best to fight off the newlywed, Rita and Zedd. Their also continuing to adapt to their new roles as rangers; many of which occupying roles left vacant.)

Kimberly: Ugh. I cannot wait for this day to be over! Tommy and I are gonna go downtown after class and start looking at engagement rings.

Aisha: Oh my god, that’s so exciting!

Kimberly: I know!

Aisha: Girl, make sure you think of me when you’re looking for a maid of honor.

Kimberly: Of course Aisha, you’re like, my best friend!

Aisha: I know!!

(Rocky, who is sitting behind them, turns to Tommy.)

Rocky: Boy, you sure lucked out with Kim. She’s a real keeper.

Tommy: (Smiles) Yeah she is.

Rocky: I just hope someday I find Mrs. Right.

Tommy: There’s no rush Rocky, she’ll come. You’re still young. 

(Tommy then turns forward and gestures toward Aisha.)

Tommy: Besides, “Mrs. Right,” could be right under your nose.

Rocky: (laughs) I don’t know. I doubt she’d be into me. Besides, dating Aisha would be like dating my sister. Fine to think about, not fine to do.

Tommy: …oh.

(Before Tommy can respond, Ms. Appleby takes the floor.)

 

Ms. Appleby: Good morning class. May I have your attention please? Before we begin I have some wonderful news I’d like to share with you all. 

(She excitedly reaches for a cut out of a newspaper article.)

Robbie: … 

(Ms. Apply turns to the front door, as a disheveled looking Robbie walks in after the bell. She eyes him judgingly.)

Ms. Appleby: You’re late, Mr. Clemente.

Robbie: Yeah.

(Robbie looks okay with his lateness and strolls into class casually. He reaches for the article in her hand, mistaking it for class work. He looks to sit next to Kimberly, but finds all seats around her already taken by the others. Without so much at a glance from her, he decides to just take the first empty seat in front of him.) 

Appleby: Do you mind not snatching things from my hand young man? And do you mind telling me why you’ve been showing up late to class so often?

(Robbie blows a raspberry, and tries to come up with a quick excuse.)

Robbie: Uh… my cat.

Appleby: Your cat?

Robbie: Yeah. He’s sick.

Appleby: With what?|

Robbie: A car. 

Appleby: A car?

Robbie: He got struck by a car.

(The two go silent for a few seconds during this standoff. The only noise is a few disbelieving chuckles.)

Appleby: Every morning for the past three weeks? Either you’re lying to me mister, or your cat is an idiot.

Kimberly: I didn’t even know you owned a cat?

Robbie: Thanks. Good morning Kim.

Kimberly: Good morning!

Ms. Appleby: You’re slipping Roberto. I don’t know what’s going on, but you need to get motivated again and get it together. This semesters just begun.

Robbie: Sure. Great talk.

(Robbie sinks into his seat dejectedly and just tries to stay out of the radar.) 

Ms. Appleby: Now, as I was saying. I have a special announcement from Switzerland! It appears as if our very own Jason, Zack and Trini have done what many said is impossible and brokered a ceasefire between Israel and Palestine.

(Anyone even remotely following the news is immediately amazed, and the whole class bursts into applause.)

Ms. Appleby: I know, it’s amazing. Trini is even receiving a commendation for taking the lead in negotiations. 

(Robbie eyes open wide with shock.)

Billy: That’s incredible! I knew she could do it. I’m so proud of her!

Rocky: (Confused) Wait, who brokered a ceasefire?

Billy: Jason, Zack and Trini.

Rocky: Are they new here?

Ms. Appleby: It’s an incredible accomplishment; one that our world’s greatest diplomats have tried to accomplish for decades and failed to do. This is only the first step though, but they certainly deserve our gratitude. 

Bulk: Pfft. Big deal!

Skull: Yeah. Big deal!

Bulk: So little miss tree hugger told two losers to “gung-ho.” 

Skull: Like we haven’t seen that before.

Billy: That’s an incredibly ignorant statement, Bulk. It obviously wasn’t that simple. 

Kimberly: Yeah. You wish you could ever do anything half as impressive as they’ve done.

Bulk: Please. I’ve found more impressive things between my toes than anything those dweebs could ever do.

Aisha: I’d be impressed just to see you reach your toes.

(The classroom bursts into laughter. Humiliated, Bulk retreats into silence.)

Ms. Appleby: Simmer down class. This is a time for celebration. That is why in lieu of homework today I want all of you to write the three of them letters. Congratulate them for what they’ve done, and thank them for making us all very proud.

(The class again applauds, partially because they are excused from homework. Robbie himself as he silently studies the article in his hands which reads, “Angel Grove Teens teach Middle East to ‘Gung-Ho.’” Meanwhile, in the command center, Alpha and Zordon are seen running routine maintenance checks.)

Zordon: Alpha, run a scan of our internal software. I want to be certain there is no spyware in our system.

Alpha: Right away Zordon.

Zordon: Afterwards, I want to double check the stability of the morphing grid. Then we locate the coordinates for possible hardware upgrades for the rangers.

Alpha: I’ll put it all on my to-do list.

Zordon: Excellent Alpha. If all goes to plan, then there should be a seamless transition within the next few weeks.

(Alpha starts the scan, then turns around and enjoys the view of Angel Grove from the viewing globe.)

 

Alpha: Sure is peaceful right now, isn’t it?

Zordon: Yes Alpha. That is in large part to our new recruits, and our work in recruiting them.

Alpha: They have fit in perfectly with the new team. Everybody has embraced them so well. It’s like they were always here.

Zordon: Yes, and everybody has a new role to fulfil. Everyone advances and has a new challenge to overcome so as to not become complacent. We got the best case scenario out of a potentially disastrous situation. Although I will say that I do at times miss Jason, Zack and Trini.

Alpha: Who?

(Back on the moon, a nervous Finster approaches Lord Zedd in front of his chair in the main quarters.)

Finster: Yes, my lord?

Lord Zedd: Don’t “lord” me you little mutt.

(Zedd’s response takes Finster aback. It worries him that he’s angry about something more.)

Lord Zedd: Of all the peons in this castle, I figured you would be the most obedient. Well, I guess I thought wrong. 

Finster: W-what did I do my l-

Lord Zedd: Don’t get coy with me! The others told me about your little plan!

(Now Finster’s heart is racing.)

Lord Zedd: You have about ten seconds to explain yourself, before I throw you into dark space like the rubbish you are.

Finster: Uh… uhhh…

Lord Zedd: Nine seconds.

Finster: I-I can explain. Surely, you’ll understand. Whatever the others think they know, I assure you it is a simple misunderstanding.

Lord Zedd: A misunderstanding? You call this a misunderstanding?!

(Zedd reaches over and pulls his chair around, revealing a bony corpse rested on it.)

Lord Zedd: Is this some kind of a joke?!

Rita: Little brother!!

Lord Zedd: Huh?

(Rita runs in from the back and walks up the mantle to the chair.)

Rita: Wake up you bum!

(Rita smacks the corpse over the head, and it shakes itself awake.)

Lord Zedd: Ahhh!!

Corpse: H-huh?! 

Rita: Rito?

Rito: Big sis! You’re home! It’s so nice to see you!

(The talking skeleton shoots up and hugs Rita.)

Lord Zedd: Rita. You know this person?

Rita: Know him? He’s my brother!

Rito: Yeah, don’t you see the resemblance? 

Rita: How could he? You’ve gotten so tan. (Gasps) And muscular.

Rito: Yeah, I’ve been hitting the gym.

(Lord Zedd approaches Rito with his hand extended.)

Lord Zedd: Well it is nice to finally meet you. I am Lord Zedd; emperor of all that is evil.

 

Rito: Oh. You’re Rita’s husband?

Lord Zedd: That’s right.

Rito: Well, this is awkward.

Lord Zedd: Why’s that?

(Rito reaches behind him and hands Zedd a card.) 

Rito: Here; I guess this is for you.

Lord Zedd: “I’m sorry for your loss?” What is the meaning of this?

(Finster quickly snatches up the card and puts it in his pocket.)

Finster: Uh… you know, Rito’s a real joker. 

Rito: Uh yeah. I guess. Hey, I didn’t know this was gonna be a small shindig, so I sort of invited someone on the way here. 

Lord Zedd: Did you?

Rito: Yeah, he seems pretty chill. He picked me up and brought me here. Once I told him where I was going, he practically pulled my arm off to come with. Well, he did actually.

Rita: You let in a complete stranger into our base of operation?! What is wrong with you?

Rito: Relax. He says he’s a pretty big fan of yours.

Rita: Who is this person?

“Rita Repulsa.”

 

(A calm, low pitch voice approaches from behind them.)

“If it isn’t my pleasure to meet you again.”

 

Rita: (Gasps) …Ivan Ooze.

(Later on in the day after school ends, most of the teens split off into groups. Robbie takes a late shift at Charbucks after somebody called in, Kimberly and Tommy are downtown looking at engagement rings, and the rest are at the Juice Bar, which seems to have gotten a makeover.)

Billy: This place looks awesome.

(Ernie’s business has been flourishing recently. So much so that he’s decided to expand with tropical themed outdoor seating along the side entrance with table service.)

Aisha: Yeah. It’s really bringing more people here too.

(Adam walks in with a drink for himself, and a blueberry muffin for Aisha.)

Aisha: Come on, why would you bring me this? You know I’m trying to lose weight.

Adam Just being nice. Why, you don’t want it?

(She looks at it momentarily.)

Aisha: No. I’ll eat it.

Ernie: How you doing guys?

(A visibly hustling and sweaty Ernie runs over to clean off their table.)

Billy: Oh hey Ernie. Shrewd plan expanding the Juice Bar. I love the island theme too.

Ernie: I’m glad. I just wish I had a moment to take it all in. It’s been a mad house. I basically had to hire the new dame on the spot.

(He turns to Sammy, who is dressed in a sweaty, oversized Hawaiian shirt, and is clearly having her own trouble keeping up.)

Aisha: Is that shirt yours?

Ernie: I wish I was that thin. It was supposed to be that Ritchie kids. That is until he decided to quit with no notice. If that rat thinks I’m giving him a good reference he’s got another thing coming.

Billy: Well… you probably don’t ever have to worry about that Ernie. 

Adam: And you don’t have to worry about us. We can clean our own tables.

Ernie: You guys are awesome. Where would I be without you?

Billy: Out of business, I believe.

Ernie: Oh yeah.

(Ernie briefly stares reminiscently into the distance. Then notices somebody impatiently waving him over. He rushes off.) 

Rocky: The new girl’s kinda cute. Have I seen her before?

Aisha: She’s a freshman at our school, Rocky. She’s the one who’s like, obsessed with Jason.

Adam: She’s the one who was dared to tattoo his name on her chest, but can’t remember who dared her.

Rocky: I still don’t know who Jason is. Should I feel bad?

Aisha: Were you dropped on your head? You replaced him as red ranger. We worked together for like two months before he left!!

(He stops for a moment to think back.) 

Rocky: He was black, right?

Aisha: (Sighs) Come on Rocky. Buy me another muffin and I’ll refresh your memory.

Rocky: Oh, okay… sounds good.

(She pulls him by the arm into the side entrance; passing by a frazzled Sammy along the way.)

Rocky: Hey, do you need help with th--

Sammy: Buzz off!!

Rocky: Okay! I’m sorry.

(She blows the bangs from her face as Rocky walks off in shock.)

Billy: (Chuckles) Rocky’s a real character. 

Adam; Yeah man, I’m sorry about him. He can be a little off sometimes.

Billy: Don’t be. He’ll come around. Once he stops worrying so much about fitting in and getting girls.

Adam: (laughs) Yeah.

(Then proceeds an awkward silence; as if Adam is looking to segue into something.)

Adam: So, speaking girls… What’s your story with Trini?

Billy: Huh?

Adam: A little forward?

Billy: No. Well, I don’t understand the question.

Adam: Just that… you kind of light up whenever she’s mentioned. Did something ever go on there? 

Billy: Oh. Well no. I mean, there is not much of a story. She was like a big sister to me. We were never anything more than friends.

Adam: Not for a lack of trying though?

Billy: Well, I guess I wanted to be a bit more. But she didn’t.

Adam: She didn’t want to date someone who referred to her as big sister?

Billy: Yeah I guess that was a mistake. Robbie beat me to it anyway.

Adam: That’s a shame. 

Billy: I suppose.

Adam: It’s strange. Robbie just doesn’t seem like he’d be a good fit for her at all. No offense to him, but he just doesn’t seem like that much of a pleasant person to be around. He’s kind of a bummer.

Billy: Yeah we’ve been through that. At least I have. It’s okay, I’ve gotten over it.

(Then there is another awkward pause…)

Billy: So… is Aisha single?

Adam: What?

Billy: A little forward?

Adam: No. I mean, well… Yes, she’s single.

Billy: That’s good. She’s cute. Spunky too. I might make a move.

Adam: Uh, I wouldn’t. I’m not sure you’re her type.

Billy: You clearly haven’t been paying attention the past year. I’m everyone’s type.

Adam: Except Trini’s. 

Billy: I guess not.

(The two of them share a laugh, but they quickly clam up.)

Robbie: What about Trini?

Billy: Oh! Hey…

Adam: Uh… nothing.

Robbie: Oh. Is Kim here? I need to talk to her.

Billy: Uh, no. She’s not. She’s downtown with Tommy. They’re looking for engagement rings.

Robbie: Oh.

Billy: How long were you standing here if you don’t mind my asking? We didn’t hear you coming.

Robbie: I just got here.

(The two share a sigh of relief.)

Robbie: I didn’t know Ernie renovated. Probably why the café has been so dead lately.

Billy: Did you just come from work?

Robbie: Yeah, it was slow, so they let me go early.

Billy: I see.

(Robbie takes a seat next to Billy and Adam, who suddenly tense up. A third, more awkward silence ensues. Fortunately though luckily this one doesn’t last as long.)

Rocky: I can’t believe it! So this whole time I was lied to!

(Rocky and Aisha return, with the former seeming furious.)

Adam: What’s wrong Rocky?

Rocky: I’m so angry! You guys don’t know what I just learned.

Robbie: That men aren’t supposed to shave their legs.

Rocky: No. I learned… wait, what?

Aisha: I told Rocky that Jason was the red ranger before him. I also told him that Jason used to be leader. Even though he should already know this, seeing as he was there when he transferred powers.

(Still, no one seems to understand why Rocky would be upset.)

Billy: So… what’s the problem?

Rocky: What’s the problem? I was robbed!! Tommy stole leadership from me and has the nerve to smile in my face and act like a friend. I should be leader, I should be the one the kids love and I should be the one with the hot girlfriend. That spot belongs to me! The red ranger!

Adam: Oh.

Rocky: I’d make a good leader! Right?

(The word “no” pops into everyone’s head simultaneously. However no one had the heart to say anything. Back on the moon, Rita confronts this familiar intruder.)

Lord Zedd: You certainly have a lot of friends, Rita.

Rita: This is no friend. This is Ivan Ooze. 

 

(Ivan calmly stands before her clan, as if he isn’t expecting conflict nor is concerned by it. He is draped in a dark purple robe and cape. His face looks unassumingly human as well; if only for the horn protruding from his chin. The warts on his face and the fact that his skin is also a slimy purple color.)

Lord Zedd: Ooze? Is that why he’s staining my carpets?

Rita: Yes. It also explains why he looks like a giant purple booger.

Ivan Ooze: And they say pretty girls can’t be funny.

Rita: He’s with Zordon’s clan. He is not to be trusted.

(Ivan’s calm expression suddenly evaporates.)

Lord Zedd: Well don’t just stand there you imbeciles, get him!!

Ivan Ooze: …Zordon? Did you say Zordon?!?!

(His voice echoes throughout the hallways, startling Squatt and Baboo.)

Ivan Ooze: I take it he’s still alive?

Lord Zedd: Yes. 

(Goldar draws his sword and approaches Ivan, but Zedd has a sudden change of heart and waves him off.)

Lord Zedd: I am hoping that it won’t be the case for long. 

Ivan Ooze: Good. Then you and I aren’t so different after all.

Rita: Good?

Lord Zedd: Good.

(Ivan calmly walks past the couple and leans on the guard rail as he stares out to earth.)

Ivan Ooze: Zordon is the one who stole my freedom with that wretched tin can. Words do not describe the torture I went through. Sensory deprivation kicks in after fifteen minutes. I was there for ten thousand years! I only knew darkness. My only company were the voices in my head. I do not only wish to destroy Zordon. I wish, no, I must make him suffer.

Rita: So… you want to work with us then?

(Seeing a valuable opportunity, Rita scurries over and puts her arm around Ivan’s shoulder. He never breaks eye contact with earth.)

Ivan Ooze: I object to your goals, however you offer valuable resources to meet mine. 

(He turns to her.)

Ivan Ooze: Yes. I will cooperate only as far as ending that turncoat’s shameful existence.

Rita: Good enough for me!

Lord Zedd: Wonderful.

(Zedd excitedly runs to the top of the stairs to join them.)

Lord Zedd: We will give you Zordon’s coordinates. We will give you our warriors as support, and allow you do to the rest.

 

Goldar: But my lord, the command center is protected by a heavy shield. Only a person with a power coin can gain access inside.

Ivan Ooze: You leave that to me.

Rita: Aha! I love a man that takes charge.

Lord Zedd: Haha! That’s why you married me, right sweet pea?

Ivan Ooze: I cannot wait to get my hands on that Zordon. That miserable tyrant. I will strangle him with his own long locks and smash his legs into a million pieces until he begs for mercy!

Squatt: How long was he was trapped for?

Lord Zedd: …right Rita?

(Meanwhile back at the Juice Bar, Rocky remains ready to boil over.)

Rocky: I’m gonna give that Tommy a piece of my mind. Where is he?

Billy: He’s downtown with Kim. 

Rocky: Then that’s where I’m heading.

(He aggressively grabs his jacket and storms out dramatically.)

Billy: Rocky wait.

Adam: Should we stop him?

Aisha: No. It’s alright.

Adam: What if he hurts himself or Tommy?

Aisha: He won’t.

Adam: How do you know?

Aisha: He’s walking uptown.

Adam: Oh.

Aisha: I should be heading home anyway. It’s getting late.

(Billy rushes up from his seat.)

Billy: Yeah me too. Come on, I’ll walk you home.

Aisha: Oh, okay. Don’t… you live on the other side of town?

Billy: It’s okay. We haven’t really had much time to talk. It’ll give us a chance to get to know each other. 

Aisha: Oh. Cool.

(Billy quickly grabs his jacket and the two walk away together. Billy strategically places his hand gently on her back as they go.) 

 

Billy: So Aisha. What ethnicity are you?

Aisha: I’m black.

Billy: Oh. Are all the girls from there as pretty as you are?

Aisha: Huh?

(All that’s left are Adam and Robbie. Neither of whom seem to recall the last time they’ve ever had a personal conversation. Or even the first.) 

Robbie: So…

Adam: Yeah…

Robbie: Yeah. 

Adam: How’s school going for you?

Robbie: Not great.

Adam: Yeah. I heard. Miss… uh, Appleby. She really let you have it today.

Robbie: Yeah.

Adam: Yeah.

Robbie: …

Adam: Yeah.

(Searching for something to do, Adam reaches for his drink. He takes an extended sip before continuing.)

Adam: So. Kim and Tommy getting married. That’s crazy! Ha-ha.

Robbie: Yeah. I’m not sure they really… yeah.

Adam: Yeah. 

(Adam smiles, and stares blankly into the air. He cups his drink again and glances briefly at the exit.)

Adam: Uhm… how’s Trini?

Robbie: None of your business.

Adam: Oh. Okay.

Robbie: And for your information: Billy never stood a chance.

Adam: Okay… yeah.

Robbie: Stop saying yeah.

Adam: Okay… ye- well… Excuse me, I’m gonna go run to the bathroom.

(Adam quickly grabs his belongings and heads off to the side. Robbie says nothing, but raises his eyebrows in acknowledgement.)

Robbie: Yeah.

(Seconds then pass after Adam leaves, and Robbie seems almost relieved to be alone. As if he can finally drop the act for a bit. He almost wishes Adam didn’t come back.) 

“Hey Ernie, another please.”

 

(Robbie turns his head toward the familiar voice and finds Adam seated across the court yard.)

Robbie: I thought we were really bonding.

(As much as he hated talking to Adam, it actually really hurts Robbie to know that Adam finds it less agonizing to blow him off and hide than it is to continue talking to him. The thought always existed in the back of his mind, however this was the first time he truly feels alone and unwanted. Nothing he thinks, can make this day any worse.)

Sammy: Hi!!

Robbie: Crap.

(A worn out, yet still cheery Sammy plops down in the empty chair next to him.)

Sammy: This job bites. (Sighs) …I could really use a friend to talk to right now.

Robbie: Adam’s on the other side.

Sammy: One week here and I hate this place. If they’re not creeping on me, they’re complaining. They complain that I’m too slow, and that I don’t fill up their precious free waters all day. I get chewed out for the food as if I’m the one cooking it! 

(She presumptuously takes a fry from one of the discarded plates and puts it in her mouth.)

Sammy: Ew, it’s cold.

(She spits it back out.)

Robbie: That’s too bad Sammy.

Sammy: It is! I mean we’re short staffed. I’m busting my hump, but no one seems to see that. I’ve been getting stiffed with tips all day. I’ve had to crop dust my fair share of customers.

Robbie: Crop dust?

Sammy: You know, crop dust. When you pass gas and walk past a table?

Robbie: That’s nice. Very lady like.

Sammy: (Sighs) I don’t know if I can cut it here.

Robbie: You know Sammy, you’re fifteen; you don’t have to be working.

Sammy: I know. But… to be honest I sort of need something to do. Especially since Jason left.

Robbie: Jason? You two were never even together.

Sammy: I know that. But I guess… just being his friend, doing stuff for him, getting him to slowly open up to me… it sort of gave me something to do ya know? It gave me that purpose or something to look forward to every day.

(Robbie doesn’t respond.)

Sammy: I mean, I’m not like cousin Trini. I wish I was though. But I’m not that great in school. I practically live in Kaplan’s office. And I’m not exactly a girl’s girl. I don’t have that many friends I can relate to. Jason gave me… a reason to get up in the morning, ya know? I bet that sounds cheesy.

Robbie: Yep.

Sammy: I guess I do this to not get too down on myself. It’s not really working. But I need something to lean on. Or someone.

(Sammy’s suggestive language flies right over Robbie’s head, however it does get him thinking. When Trini left, Kimberly told him she’d step up and stick by him. She was supposed to be the buffer between him and his strained relationships with everyone else. So far, she hasn’t done jack. This really angers Robbie, who right now feels at his lowest point. He wants to confront her about this, but lord know when she’s available these days. He wishes he had some excuse to be around her.)

Robbie: (Communicator rings) Oh thank god.

Sammy: Huh?

Robbie: Sorry Sammy. I just realized I need to be somewhere. We’ll talk later.

(He gets up and walks out of the Juice Bar with a purpose, leaving Sammy bemused.) 

Sammy: Oh. Okay, yeah cool. I’ll be here. 

(Robbie heads outside of the Juice Bar and finds somewhere secluded before taking the call.)

Robbie: Zordon.

Zordon: Robbie, I am detecting a spike in energy inside Redwood Cemetery. I cannot pinpoint the exact location, but it is alarming and too sudden a change to ignore.

Robbie: Okay.

Zordon: I have already contacted Tommy and Kimberly and they will meet you there. I will alert the others as well.

Robbie: Got it.

(Robbie disconnects, then look around to see if anyone is around. Once he’s in the clear he teleports to the coordinates entered into his communicator. Already there are Kimberly and Tommy.)

Kimberly: I hate cemeteries! This place gives me the creeps. 

Tommy: I know.

(A stray leaf smacks Tommy in the face as they have been since they arrived in the windy graveyard. For whatever reason it is oddly chilly, and the sky appears two shades darker than it was when they left.)

Kimberly: Where is everyone?

Tommy: I don’t know. Zordon said to meet exactly here. I think we better stay put.

(Kim tries, but is unnerved when upon looking at the gravestones around her. Many of which are surprisingly recent; most appearing to be within the past two years. Kimberly gets a deep feeling in the pit of her stomach when she starts putting the pieces together. Some of the names she even recognizes.)

Kimberly: “Ritchie Rodriguez?”

(Unnerved, she turns to Tommy.)

Kimberly: I want to get out of here. This place is really freaking me out. People come here to die, I want to lea--

"Kim!!!!"

 

Kimberly: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

(Someone behind her aggressively grabs her arm.)

Robbie: Relax, it’s just me.

 

Kimberly: You idiot! You almost gave me a heart attack! 

Tommy: Good one.

Robbie: Thanks. Anyone else here yet?

Tommy: No, just us.

Robbie: Cool. Kim, think we can talk for a minute while we wait?

Kimberly: No!

Robbie: Come on, it’ll be really quick. I just have something on my min—

(Rocky shows up before Robbie can finish his thought.)

Rocky: There you are! Tommy, we need to talk. Now.

Tommy: Is this important? Zordon said this could be serious.

Rocky: Very. Look I feel you’ve bee--

(Billy and Aisha cut him off with their arrival.)

Aisha: Billy, for the last time I’m not interested.

Billy: I-I think you’ve misunderstood. I just meant that I know a good spot to get tossed salads. Like buy them. I promise you’ll find the experience very enjoyable.

Aisha: I doubt that.

Rocky: Look Tommy, I…

Adam: Hey guys! I got here as fast as I could.

(Rocky groans.)

Tommy: No problem man.

Rocky: Tommy are you listening?

Tommy: Not now Rocky. We’re all here. We should probably start looking.

“Aha. Look no further.”

(The rangers are startled as a voice calls out behind them. A menacing figure stands before them.) 

“Prepare to meet your makers.”

Tommy: Goldar?

Goldar: Yes?

(The rangers groan collectively.)

Goldar: What? What’s wrong?

Robbie: I don’t believe this. 

Adam: What a ripoff.

Goldar: What?

Aisha: I’m going home. You guys got this.

Kimberly: Like no offense Goldar, but you’re kind of a tired act.

Goldar: Tired?

Tommy: It’s been three years. You’re hardly the boogey man anymore.

Billy: Suffice to say, we were expecting something bigger.

Goldar: Bigger you say? Well I think I’ve got just the thing.

(A bony hand bursts through the soil and grabs Kimberly’s foot.)

Kimberly: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Billy: Look out! 

(Tommy kicks the hand and pulls his fiancé to safety. The teens back up a safe distance. The hand rises from the earth like a plant in bloom. Another arm emerges and pulls itself to surface.)

Rito: I love that trick!

Goldar: Hahaha. That was fun.

Tommy: Who are you?

Goldar: This is that something you were looking for.

Adam: This guy looks like a total clown. You think he’s really causing the spike in energy?

Tommy: I’d rather not wait to find out. It’s morphin time!

 

“Tigerzord!”

“Mastodon!”

“Pterodactyl!”

“Triceratops!”

“Stegosaurus!”

“Saber-Toothed Tiger!”

“Tyrannosaurus!”

(The rangers are now fully morphed and ready to deal with the new threat.)

Rito: Neat trick. Now let me show you one of mine.

(Back on the moon…)

Lord Zedd and Rita: By the power and force of lightning, make our monsters grow!!

(They combine their wands, emitting a dark energy that streams directly to earth. It strikes Goldar and Rito, who both grow to the size of skyscrapers. The rangers now grow far more concerned than they were a minute ago.) 

Adam: This isn’t good.

Tommy: Not a sweat. Just follow my lead. We need the power of thunder!

(A clap of thunder strikes on cue, as the rangers summon their Zords.)

Adam: Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord power!

(The Mastodon appears and fuses with the power of thunder and becomes the Lion Thunderzord.)

Kimberly: Pterodactyl-firebird Thunderzord power!

(The Pterodactyl soars in and becomes the Firebird Thunderzord.)

Billy: Triceratops-unicorn Thunderzord power!

(The Triceratops harnesses its new power to become the Unicorn.)

Aisha: Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord power!

(The Saber-toothed Tiger growls, before it fuses with a bolt of lightning, turning it into the Griffin.)

Rocky: Tyrannosaurus-red dragon Thunderzord power!

(With a mighty roar, the Tyrannosaurus morphs into the red dragon and takes the lead in transformation while the others march down the road behind it. Robbie summons his Zord as well.)

Robbie: StegaBird Thunderzord power!

(Ripping through the air, the StegaBird arrives and joins the cavalry. The Red Dragon’s head straightens upwards while its tail straightens out. Its front legs attach and its hind legs follow before the Dragons head folds in, revealing the face of a humanoid. The rest of the Thunderzords shortly follow suit, bending and twisting in different ways to form different parts of the body. The StegaBird swoops in at the end; attaching to the shoulders, creating the Stega-Thunderzord.)

All: STEGA THUNDERZORD, POWER UP!

Tommy: Let’s not waste any time. Give them everything you’ve got!

(Tommy turns around and reaches for an elemental orb. He enters it into the socket in front of him and sends out a charged blast of fire toward Goldar.)

Goldar: Wha- huh?

(The ball of fire aims right for his chest. However before contact, Rito steps in front of it and smacks it like a baseball with his blade.)

Aisha: Did I just see that?

(The beam flies right into the side of a building; blowing it up instantly.)

Tommy: No!

Robbie: Something tells me this won’t be your typical Goldar fight.

(Before the StegaThunderzord can so much as react to that, Goldar appears behind them. He applies a chokehold and swings them around like a rag doll. He lets them fly into the base of another building. The rangers collide with full force, causing the building to crumble and topple on top of them.)

Rocky: AHHH!!!  
Robbie: AHHH!!!  
Billy: AHHHH!!!

(Before long, the StegaThunderzord is buried under a mountain of rubble. The weight alone crushes some critical circuitry, and sends internal alarms blaring.)

Billy: Our shields are taking a hit. It is imperative that we reassess.

Tommy: This isn’t going like I’d planned.

(The Tigerzord rushes over to try and bury its partner out.)

Aisha: So do we follow your lead now or after you reassess?

Tommy: I know things aren’t looking too great, but they can’t get much worse.

Rocky: Tommy, I think I should be leader.

Tommy: (Sighs) …

(Meanwhile, back in the command center…)

Alpha: Zordon, the rangers are taking serious damage! Aye ya yai!

(He pulls up an image on the viewing globe and becomes concerned with what he sees.)

Alpha: It’s Rito! Rita’s younger brother. He’s back! Oh, this is not good.

 

Zordon: Have faith, Alpha. They’ve overcome adversity before. I have no doubt they will overcome again.

Alpha: I uh… I suppose.

Zordon: Besides, if Rito is the cause of this power shift than the threat is far less urgent that initially thought. He is powerful, but nothing the rangers cannot handle.

Alpha: You’re right Zordon!

(Reassured, Alpha returns to his work and tries to back up the ranger’s energy from the control panel. Something alarms him again however.)

Alpha: Uh-oh.

Zordon: What is it Alpha?

Alpha: I… well, it’s probably nothing. I mean I hope it’s nothing. I mean it could be something, but I really, really hope that it’s…

Zordon: What is it Alpha?

Alpha: It doesn’t seem like Rito is responsible for the spike in power. Whatever caused it has moved to a different location.

Zordon: Do you mean to say…?

Alpha: It… was a trap.

Zordon: Locate the current location and see if we can contain it before it reaches its destination.

(Alpha continues pushing seemingly random buttons, trying to dig deeper.)

Alpha: I think it’s too late for that.

(Zordon does not reply. However he looks up and forward to the front. Alpha does the same. Both of them finds a strange purple ooze trickling from the front. It makes its way toward the viewing globe, then begins to clump together and take shape.)

Alpha: Sh-should I alert the rangers?

Zordon: Not yet.

(The puddle of ooze bubbles up and rises. In mere seconds it begins to take the shape of the humanoid, and eventually, Ivan Ooze.) 

Ivan Ooze: (mutters) Zordon…

(Back downtown, the StegaTigerzord returns to its feet and back in fighting position. The real battle however, seems to be going on between the Thunder and Tigerzord cockpits.)

Rocky: Why can’t I be leader?

 

Tommy: Because Jason made me the leader when he left.

Rocky: Who the hell is Jason?

Tommy: Enough Rocky, we’re not discussing this right now. That’s final.

(Before Rocky has the chance to retort, Goldar charges the Zord with his saber.)

Robbie: (urgently) Thundersaber power up!!!

(The Thundersaber is drawn and quickly blocks two swings to the chest. Goldar is stomped in the gut and pushed away just in time for Rito to lunge through the air from the right. The rangers swing upward at him and he hits the ground amid a sea of his own sparks. Goldar recovers as the Zord’s back is turned and wails at them from behind. The force nearly pushes the rangers out of their seat, toward the windshield. However they recover in time and hit Goldar with an eye beam before he can capitalize.)

Rocky: If this is about the best fighter, I have my qualifications. I will fight you right now and show you who’s boss.

Robbie: Can we focus? I have survived way too many fights to die now to the two stooges.

Kimberly: (mutters) Who put you in charge?

Robbie: What?

Kimberly: Nothing.

Robbie: Didn’t sound like nothing. If your boyfriend was more focused on his team and less on petty arguments and his stupid wedding I wouldn’t have to dole out pep talks.

Kimberly: Stupid?! Is that what you think of my wedding that it's stupid?! Who do you think you are?!? You think it’s easy to manage this team? You can barely manage your love life.

Rocky: Oh snap!

Robbie: Shut up Rocky. I’m trying to keep us from dying he-- DUCK!!

(The StegaThunderzord barely dodges a swing from Goldar’s saber.) 

Robbie: If you’d rather he take the lead over me, then just say so.

Kimberly: I’m pretty sure we would all prefer Tommy take the lead over you. 

Aisha: Do we get a third choice?

Rocky: Me!!

Aisha: Anyone else?

Robbie: If that’s what you want Kim, fine. I’ll keep my mouth shut.

Aisha: That’ll be the day.

Robbie: Take a hike Aisha. Lord knows you could use the exercise.

Aisha: Oh I will hurt you for that.

(Billy leans into Aisha’s ear.)

Billy: Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.

Aisha: Get lost, Billy! Don’t make me hurt you.

Billy: Why are you people so violent?

Aisha: WHAT?!

Billy: I-I mean the new people! The new people!!

Tommy: You’re one to talk Robbie. Your midsection looks like a melted candle.

(The entire ranger team suddenly becomes so busy arguing amongst themselves, that they forget that they are actually supposed to be fighting Goldar and Rito. That is until Rocky gets up.)

Rocky: That’s it! If no one wants to take me seriously, than I quit!!

(He furiously walks away from the console and looks for the exit.)

Tommy: NOOOOOOO!!!  
Robbie: NOOOOOOO!!!  
Kimberly: NOOOOOO!!!  
Billy: NOOOOOOO!!!  
Aisha: NOOOOOO!!!  
Adam: You fool!!!

(The StegaThunderzord goes completely limp, leaving it wide open for their enemies. Goldar and Rito take advantage and feast on it like vultures with swords; taking merciless swings from each side. They rock the ranger’s front to back. They are helpless to get away. Without Rocky at the helm they’re like a parked car who’s only able to move its tires. Finally, the Zord’s knees buckle and it collapses weakly to the ground.)

Rocky: My bad.

(Back in the command center, a stunned Zordon goes face to face with his friend turned foe.)

Zordon: Ivan. I see you’ve returned.

 

Ivan Ooze: Zordon. I see you’ve gone bald.

Zordon: Forgive me for not making preparations. This homecoming was unexpected.

Ivan Ooze: Bah, don’t sweat it. I mean it’s not like you’ve completely stabbed me in the back, blindsided me and imprisoned me for like in that godforsaken tin can!!

Zordon: I did no such thing Ooze. You were out of control.

Ivan Ooze: You were out of control! You ruined my life.

Zordon: I did it for the good of all humankind. The power coins were created for good; for protecting the world, not taking over it. You had plans for world domination, I could not have allowed you to act it out.

Ivan Ooze: I had plans to save the world; to liberate it. I had plans to wipe out tyranny with a single ruler.

Zordon: Absolute power corrupts absolutely, Ivan. And you are no stranger to greed. You weren’t satisfied being just a member of my team and you’d never have been satisfied only using that kind of limitless power for good.

Ivan Ooze: Bah! I’ve had enough of your lectures to last me about 10,000 years. I can see you won’t apologize for stealing my past. You leave me no choice but to steal your future. 

Zordon: What are you saying Ivan?

Ivan: I’m saying… it’s time to play the piper.

(Ivan Ooze reaches behind his back and pulls out a long purple flute; the significance of which is apparent to Zordon who panics.)

Zordon: Alpha!!

(Ooze lifts the flute to his lips, plays a poor, nonsensical tune, and then points it near Zordon’s head. The energy tube just to left of him shatters instantly. The lights flutter. Zordon’s voice begins to cut in and out.)

Zordon: Alpha, stop him!! Al- (inaudible) the others at once.

Ivan Ooze: You will do no such thing.

(He points the flute at the control panel in front of Zordon. It quickly bursts into flames as if a bomb had been set off.)

Ivan Ooze: I believe their hands are full at the moment. 

Alpha: Get away you big brute!!

(Alpha appears out of nowhere and tries to tackle Ooze and wrestle the wand from him. Before he gets close though, Ivan points the wand at him. Alpha says nothing more; his body rocks as if he’s been shot. His limbs extend outward and sparks fly out of his chest. The lights on Alpha’s head go dim and he falls limp to the ground.)

Alpha: Alpha!!! 

Ivan Ooze: Hahaha! You really thought that flashlight could have stopped me?

 

Zordon: You will ne-(inaudible) away with this, Ivan.

Ivan Ooze: What was that? You’re breaking up? Haha!

Zordon: I will take great pride in watching you get destroyed.

Ivan Ooze: You will watch nothing. As far as I’m concerned, you are finished!!

(Ivan points the wand through the black smoke engulfing the command center, directly at Zordon’s energy tube. The next thing the rangers know, their Zords, begin to power down.)

Kimberly: (crying) Take it back! Take it back right now!

Robbie: No, it needs to be said. Your “engagement” to Tommy is a huge farce and a bigger mistake than when your parents got married. You’re doing the exact same thing your mom did, and you’re just a clueless.

Kimberly: You’re horrible!!

Tommy: Don’t listen to him hon. He’s just jealous because nobody loves him.

Kimberly: Get out! Get out of here! Don’t you ever come back!

Robbie: Gladly.

Kimberly: And I hope you die a slow and painful death.

Robbie: So you want me to stay then?

Rocky: Guys can you loosen the rope a little? I can’t feel my arms.

Robbie: No!

(Rocky is now seen piloting the Red Dragon Thunderzord, while the other Zords have formed together. He is being tied down to avoid another incident.) 

Tommy: You’re not the boss of him. You’re the boss of no one here.

Robbie: Do you want to untie him then?

Tommy: No!

Kimberly: And for your information my mom is wonderful! She’s beautiful she’s smart. She still fits in her wedding dress!!

Robbie: She was pregnant!

Rocky: Uhm you guys! 

Tommy: What?!  
Robbie: What?!  
Kimberly: What?!

Rocky: Something's wrong with my shields. They're leaking fast!

(Billy investigates the StegaTigerzord's shields, which is doing the same.)

Billy: What is going on?! I-I don’t understand. We aren’t even being hit right now. Rito and Goldar even stepped out for coffee.

(Tommy reaches for his communicator.)

Tommy: Zordon. Come in Zordon.

-Static-

Robbie: That’s not good. 

Kimberly: Tommy I’m worried. What if something happened to them?

Aisha: We should probably head back to the command center.

Tommy: Not yet. First we take care of these two clowns.

Robbie: What clowns? Do you see us fighting anyone? We’re too busy fighting each other.

Tommy: They’ll be back. This is what they want, for us to leave. 

Kimberly: He could be right. Zedd could be blocking communications somehow.

Robbie: Does anyone else, not stupid enough to marry Tommy agree?

(No one answers.)

Robbie: I didn’t think so.

Tommy: Well I don’t care what any of you think. I just gave you an order.

Aisha: Is that right?

Tommy: Yeah, that’s right. Half the team may be new but I’ve been around long enough to remember why we’re here. That’s to protect the citizens of Angel Grove.

Robbie: We need to evacuate now.

Adam: I-I think he’s right, Tommy. We won’t save anyone if the command center is compromised.

(From the Zords peripherals, Goldar and Rito calmly return to the scene. They spot the StegaTigerzord and the Red Dragon Thunderzord just standing there, and ready their weapons.)

Tommy: You see? What did I say? Let’s finish them off, fast. Firebird, disengage!

(But there is no response. Tommy waits a second before speaking up again, more forcefully.)

Tommy: Firebird, disengag--

(The lights inside the cockpit shut off.)

Kimberly: What just happened?

Rocky: It wasn’t me.

(An emergency light flashes over their heads. A prerecorded message plays.)

“Warning: Fatal error has occurred. Connection to the morphin grid has been severed. Please evacuate immediately. Emergency self-destruct sequence has been initiated. This is not a test.”

Kimberly: Tommy, I think we should go.

Tommy: Just a little bit longer…

Robbie: Now!!

(Robbie gets up from his seat and evacuates from the cockpit, some of the other naturally follow.)

Rocky: Can someone untie me please?

Kimberly: Let’s go Tommy we have to go.

Tommy: Man… this can’t be happening. This is all my fault.

Kimberly: It’s no one’s fault, Tommy. This could have happened to anyone.

Tommy: But it didn’t. It happened to me. 

Kimberly: It happened to all of us. We’re all taking blame for this, okay? And we need to get out of here so we can start making things right.

(Tommy doesn’t respond. He looks down at him control panel where Saba has been station and notices he’s nowhere to be found. He looks back up at Kimberly to see her bare face; scratches and all.)

Tommy: Huh? 

(Goldar and Rito charge up two energy blasts that the Zord has no chance of surviving, Kim reaches for Tommy’s arm and they leave to quickly get Rocky and exit.)

Kimberly: Let’s go.

(Just as they leave Rito and Goldar unleash two furious beams that hits dead on. The Zord quivers like Alpha did earlier, but doesn’t fall right away. Fire breaks out everywhere and the green windshield shatters. Kimberly, Tommy and Rocky reach the ground unharmed. They join the others who can only stop and stare in horror as their Zords are completely destroyed.)

 

Billy: I can’t believe it…

(The StegaTigerzord and the Red Dragon Thunderzord look almost human as it flails about like a man on fire. Eventually limbs start falling off and it’s clear that there’s no turning back. Circuits are exposed and more fires spontaneously break out as the self-destruct sequence begins. A distraught Tommy can’t bear the thought of it and tries foolishly to run back inside. The others grab him before he gets very far. Robbie looks up with an utterly blank expression. He watches everything he once stood for, everything that was good in his life and brought him happiness crumble before his eyes. The final blast finally hits, blinding the team and forcing the former power rangers to fall backwards. The Thunderzords have been completely destroyed, and take about half the town around it.) 

To be continued.


	5. Season 3 - Episode 5: The Ninja Quest Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Divided and powerless, the rangers must travel to Eltar to seek a new power source.

Billy: I can’t believe it. Our Zords… they’re gone.

(The teens find themselves walking among the wreckage of their old Zords after sustaining a beating from Rito and Goldar. Sudden electrical surges from the severed parts scare them.)

Aisha: Ahh!!

Adam: Look out!

(The teens scatter as more go off, causing random fires.)

Adam: Let’s get out of here! It’s not safe!

(They scurry like mice in a maze, trying to outrun the surges. They eventually reach a safe distance away from the wreckage and up a small hill.)

Kimberly: Oh my god. This is horrible.

 

(They take in the view of Angel Grove set ablaze. The streets littered with their Zords body parts and Rito and Goldar dance victoriously in the background before disappearing.)

Aisha: Maybe Alpha can help fix the Zords?

Billy: I don’t think it’s gonna be that simple.

Tommy: I doubt there’s much we can do. (Pauses) Man, I never thought I’d see the day.

Robbie: I did. I saw this day coming the day you were put in charge.

Tommy: You really want to start right now?

(Robbie shrugs)

Robbie: My schedules free.

Tommy: So you really think you could have avoided this? 

Robbie: I think I would have fled when we had the chance.

Tommy: Whatever man. I don’t have time to listen to you play armchair quarterback. Go start your own team if you want to be leader so bad. You couldn’t lead kids in McDonalds.

Robbie: At least I wouldn’t get them killed.

Kimberly: Enough. Both of you. This isn’t the time for stupid chest thumping. We need to think of a way to fix this situation.

Robbie: Fine. Any ideas?

Tommy: I don’t know yet. We gotta speak to Zordon first.

Billy: We can’t. Our communicators are fried.

(Billy tries to contact Alpha and Zordon, but all they here is static.)

Rocky: That can’t be good.

Billy: No. We may have severed our link to the morphing grid entirely.

Aisha: And that means…?

Billy: We may have lost our powers. Completely.

(Meanwhile on the moon, Rita, Zedd and the rest 

Rita and Zedd: We won! We won! We won!!!! We finally beat them.

 

Lord Zedd: Yes! We pulverized those pesky power punks! They’re finally finished.

Squatt: I can’t believe my eyes. 

Baboo: They went down like a sack of potatoes. 

Rito: Ah, it was nothing.

(Rito and Goldar casually walk through the back entrance; huge grins on their faces.)

Rita: Little brother! I’m so proud of you.

(Rita rushes over to give Rito a giant hug.)

Rito: Aw shucks. Thanks big sis. I couldn’t have done it without you.

Goldar: Yes. She spent the last two years softening them up for you.

Rito: Brilliant plan.

Rita: Why thank you.

Lord Zedd: And here he is, the man of the hour!

(Ivan Ooze walks in behind them. His arms wide open as if expecting a hero’s welcome.) 

Ivan Ooze: My fellow ghouls and gals, it is done. Pay back has been exacted. Zordon is no more!

Lord Zedd: Brilliant!! 

Rita: Nothing like a bit of teamwork to make the dream work.

Lord Zedd: Finster, grab some glasses. Let’s toast to the hero.

Finster: Yes sir.

Ivan Ooze: Why thank you but no thank you. You see time is of the essence. I must move onto phase two of my plan right away.

Lord Zedd: Right now? Enjoy the moment.

Rita: Wait, I thought you just teamed with us to get Zordon.

Ivan Ooze: That I did. But perhaps I got to thinking, and maybe our future plans aren’t so different after all. Our alliance could serve some further use to me.

(Ivan quietly walks past them toward the balcony.) 

Ivan Ooze: You see, I have a dream. To end all suffering and pain through control of the masses. To purge the weak and corrupted. To have one uniting vision for all. I have a dream, and finally, after 10,000 years of imprisonment I can make it reality.

Lord Zedd: Great minds think alike. We’re gonna be the next MLK.

Rita: (Rolls eyes) Oh please. We’re gonna accomplish way more than the guy that made peanut butter.

(Meanwhile at the Juice Bar, a gloomy looking Sammy is seen sitting in the outdoor patios where she was left by Robbie. An even gloomier Bulk and Skull approach her.)

Sammy: Oh hey guys.

Bulk and Skull: Hey.

Sammy: What’s wrong with you?

Skull: Everything.

(They pull up chairs next to her.)

 

Sammy: What do you mean? What’s everything? 

Bulk: Everything. The way we look to everyone, the way we’ve wasted a whole year on some stupid Easter hunt, the way everyone around us has managed to move up in the world while we’ve remained laughing fodder that falls into cakes.

Sammy: I stopped laughing at that after a while.

Skull: We used to be feared, respected! Now it seems like we’ve fallen behind.

Bulk: The dweebs are in Switzerland right now negotiating a peace deal in the Middle East. The dweebs! I mean how good can those goody goods get?

Skull: They could try out for Jesus.

Bulk: I miss the good old days. Remember how I used to pound Zack and Jason back in the day?

Sammy: No.

Bulk: Well it happened.

Sammy: Eh. I’ve spoken to cousin Trini about it, and it doesn’t sound as great as it seems. It’s a whole lot of work and it’s very strenuous. One false move and you risk ruining the whole thing, or worse, starting World War III. Bleh, I think you should get your head examined if you want to do that.

Bulk: What, you don’t think we’re cut out for that stuff?

Sammy: No, I jus--

Bulk: I’ll have you know I’ve had my head examined; they’ve found nothing.

Sammy: Okay, okay! Well if you guys are looking to do something with your lives, why not sign up for the Angel Grove Junior Police Department?

Skull: The what?

Sammy: The Angel Grove Police Department. It’s a new program by the police to train troubled youths. You get to work closely with cops and learn a bit about all that it takes to be an officer. You get a backdoor into the real department if you do well too. My daddy’s a commanding officer there. He spearheaded the program.

Bulk: That’s actually not a bad idea.

Skull: Yeah?

Bulk: Yeah. Chicks do dig a man in uniform.

Skull: They do?

Bulk: Oh yeah.

Sammy: Maybe I could ask him to pull some strings and let you in.

Bulk: That’d be awesome! You should join us. We’d make a great trio.

Sammy: Mmm. I’ll pass.

Skull: Why not?

Sammy: I mean don’t get me wrong, I love my dad, But I hate cops. They’re all creeps toward me. Not to mention that they’re all glamorized bullies that like to pick on the weak but can’t cut it at school.

Skull: I can’t believe we haven’t thought of this before. This sounds like the perfect place for us.

Bulk: Alright that does it.

(Bulk stands up.)

Bulk: Skull and I are joining the Angel Grove Junior Police Department!

Sammy: Yay! C’mon, I’ll take you over to the police academy. My daddy’s there right now.

(Sammy gets up from her seat and despite being mid-shift, walks right out the side entrance with Bulk and Skull toward the police academy. Meanwhile, Ernie continues to bust his hump bussing tables near the back. A radio plays nearby.) 

“…the three teens will travel to Tel Aviv today where the treaty negotiations will take place. In other news, we have an update on the breaking news from downtown Angel Grove. We now have confirmation that the Megazord has been destroyed in the battle that has set the area ablaze.”

 

Ernie: Whoa. No way.

(Erie stops dead upon hearing the news.)

“The status of the rangers themselves is currently unknown, however with Angel Grove currently vulnerable to attack, the mayor has issued a state of emergency. She is calling on the National Guard to protect the streets and urging all citizens to stay indoors until further notice.”

Ernie: Man, I gotta close up and get home.

 

“All schools will remain ope--”

(Ernie shuts off the radio and begins hustling to put everything away. Meanwhile, the rangers, unable to teleport, fly to the command center on Billy’s rad bug. After parking outside, they slowly walk inside. They are greeted by smoke.)

Tommy: This can’t be good.

Kimberly: Oh no. Are you guys okay in here? Alpha?

Robbie: Zordon? Zordon?!

Billy: I can’t see anything.

(After hearing no response from either Alpha or Zordon, Billy tries to push through the smoke, hoping he runs into them. He trips over something almost immediately.) 

Billy: AHHH!!!

Adam: Billy! 

Kimberly: Are you okay?

(The rest of the teens rush over to help him up. Kim tries to find whatever he tripped over, and is distressed at what she finds.)

Kimberly: Oh no…

Tommy: What is it?

Kimberly: No… it can’t be… it’s… it’s…

(Adam and Rocky reach for whatever Kim touched. They try to pull is closer to them so they can see it. Their hearts sink.)

Rocky: No…

(Alpha’s lifeless body is pulled out of the smoke. Discarded in the corner, he reeks of burning wires and medal. His lights are off and he is completely unresponsive.)

Kimberly: No. Alpha. This can’t be happening… this can’t be.

(Distraught, Kim collapses to her knees and kneels besides the body.)

Kimberly: Alpha. Alpha can you hear me? Alpha. Please say something.

(The rest of the teens fall completely silent. The only sound is Kimberly’s sobbing. Most of whom don’t know how to react. The others feel their actions caused this to happen.)

Robbie: …

Tommy: …

Rocky: …

Adam: I hope you’re all happy.

(Adam suddenly steps forward, an angry scowl on his face.)

Tommy: What? 

Adam: I said I hope you’re happy. His blood is on your hands now. All of you. 

Robbie: Nobody wanted this to happen. I mean, I’ve thought about it. But I never wanted it to happen.

Adam: Well it happened. All because you all couldn’t keep it together for five minutes. We could have beaten Rito and Goldar. We could have saved Alpha too. But we were too busy. Too busy arguing about top billing and who deserves what. Well tell me, did Alpha deserve this?! 

(He emphatically points to Alpha’s lifeless body. Nobody answers.) 

Adam: When I signed up I thought I was joining some elite force. A gathering of the best and the brightest, fighting for an altruistic cause. If I knew what good the team had left to Switzerland with the others, I would have never bothered.

(A long, reflective silence ensues. It is broken up only by a familiar voice…) 

“Uuuuhhh…”

Aisha: (gasp) Zordon!

(The teens drop everything, and rush toward the front where Zordon is normally stationed. Oddly enough there is no smoke around his energy tube. Even odder, his tube is no longer there.) 

Robbie: Zordon?!

(The glass surrounding Zordon has vanished. Not a shard of glass on the floor either. The team finds themselves in front of a bright crystal base, with somebody discarded on top.)

Rocky: Zordon is… is that you?

(They stare back at what appears to be a bald, frail old man. He gasps for each breath. His skin is so pale white he is almost blue. He is barely able to turn his head to face the team.)

Zordon: R-r-r-raaangeeerrrrs.

(Kimberly shakes her head in disbelief.)

Kimberly: (weakly) Zordon…

(Tommy furiously slams his fist into the crystal base.)

Tommy: Who did this to you Zordon?! Whoever it is I’m going to rip them apart limb from limb. 

(Zordon speaks in a mild whisper.) 

 

Zordon: It was I-Ivan O--

(Zordon begins dry heaving.)

Aisha: Save your strength Zordon, please.

Rocky: Who’s Ivan? Is he with Zedd and Rita?

Billy: I don’t know. He’s nobody we’ve ever faced with before.

Kimberly: Zordon, is there anything we can do? Anything to help you?

(Zordon does not reply.)

Kimberly: Zordon? Zordon?

Aisha: I can’t believe this. This feels like some crazy dream.

Rocky: This is a nightmare.

Tommy: Unfortunately, this is real. And our next move is finding this Ivan punk and make him suffer.

Kimberly: We need to focus on saving Zordon. Ivan can wait.

Aisha: But how do we do any of that? We don’t even have our powers. We don’t even have our powers.

Billy: Maybe we do.

(Everyone turns to Billy, who has moved by the control panel’s printer with a sheet of paper in his hands.)

Robbie: What is that?

Billy: It… it looks like instructions to a “power upgrade.” It says that “the power of unity unlocks Ninjor’s key.”

(Everyone suddenly lifts their heads and pays attention.) 

Billy: There's a map in the back too. It’s on another planet though. Some place called Eltar.

Robbie: Eltar? Where’s that?

Billy: Well the map indicates that its sun is nearing the twilight of its existence. The nearest star close to super nova is Pegasi. Some 150 light-years outside our solar system. 

Robbie: Do you think the rad bug can take us there?

Billy: I’ll have to stop for gas, but sure.

Adam: I’m guessing we speak to Ninjor then. Maybe he can help Zordon too.

Tommy: Then we move. We don’t have a second to lose.

Kimberly: Please hang in there Zordon. We’re coming back for you.

(The rangers rush back with the map in Billy’s hand. They pack themselves into the rad bug and descend for outer space.)

Lord Zedd: What?! 

(Unbeknownst to them however, Zedd spots them.)

Rita: What is it?

Lord Zedd: Looks like your brother missed a spot.

Rita: Huh? 

(Rita hurries over to see what Zedd sees through her telescope.)

Rita: The rangers are still alive!

Lord Zedd: It seems making careless mistakes runs in the family. 

Rita: If that were the case, then it seems we’re related.

(Rito and Goldar come in from the back along with Ivan Ooze, who is dressed in a business suit.)

Rito: …I mean I keep eating, but I can’t seem to gain any weight.

Ivan Ooze: I see.

Lord Zedd: Rito! Goldar!

Goldar: Yes master?

Lord Zedd: Your jobs aren’t finished. The rangers are alive and they’re getting away.

Rito: But that can’t be. We completely decimated their Zords. Their remains are scattered around Angel Grove as we speak.

Lord Zedd: I didn’t ask you if you decimated the Zords I asked if you decimated the rangers?! 

Goldar: Uh… 

Rito: Dude, you are wound up. I am glad my boss isn’t like that.

Lord Zedd: …

Rito: Not that I have a job.

Goldar: Just point me at them my lord and I will finish them off this instance.

Lord Zedd: Forget it. You’ve proven yourself as completely useless. I want Ivan to finish them.

Ivan Ooze: Me?

(Ivan stops putting together his tie to look up at Zedd.)

Lord Zedd: Yes. The only one of my goons to actually do the task assigned to them successfully. I want you to do it.

(A switch seemed to go off in Ivan’s head at the sound of the word “goon.)

Ivan Ooze: Oh? Well are you sure I can handle it?

Lord Zedd: Yes. There may even be a spot as right hand man if you do it right.

Ivan Ooze: Oh my. I better be on my best behavior then.

(Ivan feigns a huge grin and begins to walk toward Zedd and Rita.)

Ivan Ooze: You’re really dangling the carrot over my head aren’t you? It’s been a dream of mine to be the mindless grunt for an arrogant, narrow minded, tyrant.

Lord Zedd: Well now’s your chance.

Ivan Ooze: Yes. If only Zordon didn’t misunderstand me when he ordered me to “fall in line” and imprisoned me for ten thousand years in a can far too small for anyone to sit comfortable in, covered in my own excrement. What was it that he misunderstood? Hmm.

(Ivan leans in close to Zedd’s face. The smile vanishes.)

Ivan Ooze: “I work for no one.”

(He backs off Zedd, who is stunned into silence. He slowly walks away.)

Rito: I think you touched a nerve, Edd.

Lord Zedd: …

Ivan Ooze: Get this straight: our alliance consists of me using your resources to meet my goals. If you gain some sort of benefit from the work I’ve done, then so be it. But I am no errand boy. My time to act is limited, and I am far too busy planning to worry about what you need me to do. 

Rita: You’ll have even less time when the rangers return. Don’t you see? They’re like cockroaches. They don’t die.

Ivan Ooze: Then squash them.

Rita: How?

Ivan Ooze: Follow the rangers to their destination and destroy them. You can even use my army of Tenga Warriors to do so. I do not need them right now.

 

(On cue, a flock of giant black crows in purple body armor enter through the balcony. Ivan greets them as his children. They stand upright next to him and start jerking their necks about and cawing.)

Ivan Ooze: Use them as you wish. They are your weapons. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m late for an appointment. 

(Ivan vanishes. He leaves Zedd standing awkwardly quiet, like a kid who was put in his place by his mother in front of his friends.)

Lord Zedd: …well, I’m glad we came to that agreement.

Rita: (Rolls eyes) God, you’re pathetic.

(Meanwhile, back on earth, Sammy, Bulk and Skull reach the police academy in Angel Grove. They sit before Sammy’s father, who’s rubbing his eyes in an exasperated frustration.)

Commander Kwan: So… why are you here pumpkin?

Sammy: I want my friends to join the Junior Police Department.

Commander Kwan: It doesn’t work that way sweetheart. I can’t just “make them cops.” I can’t even squeeze them in. The sign up deadline passed. 

Sammy: Daddy please. They’re my friends. You’re always telling me to stop hanging out with hoodlums and to start surrounding myself with better influences.

Commander Kwan: I’m pretty sure I’ve arrested these two.

Bulk: You have.

Skull: I thought you looked familiar.

Sammy: So what? They want to turn their lives around and be police officers. They want to do good in the world. Daddy you’ve got to give them a chance, you’ve got to.

(Sammy gives her father a pouty look, that looks as if it is her go to move.)

Commander Kwan: …alright. I’ll ask the Lieutenant managing the program if he wants to do it. It’s completely up to him. 

Sammy: You’re the greatest dad!

Skull: Yeah dad! You’re the greatest!

(Suddenly, a balding, mid-forties man walks into the room.)

Commander Kwan: Lieutenant Stone, speak of the devil.

Lt. Stone: Commander.

Commander Kwan: I want you to meet my daughter, Samantha. These are her friends, Bulkmeier and Skullovitch. These two are interested in joining the force. I want you to make the final decision.

Lt. Stone: No problem. Uh, Commander, there’s a man outside waiting to see you. Something about a new weapon.

Commander Kwan: Ah yes. Well excuse me. Stone, I trust your decision.

Lt. Stone: Thank you sir.

(Sammy’s father gets up and leaves. There is a long pause before somebody speaks.)

Bulk: So, when do we star--

Lt. Stone: Not a word, maggot.

(The three are startled by his sudden aggression.)

 

Lt. Stone: So, you think this is just some sort of entitlement? You think the police force owe you anything as if I don’t see right through your game?

Bulk: Game?

Lt. Stone: Yeah, game. Three punks barge into my academy and demand to be cops like I’m just handing out badges and guns.

Skull: So we do get a gun?

(Sammy slaps Skull on the leg and waves him off.)

Lt. Stone: You don’t know what it takes to serve on the force. To be a cop takes athleticism, dedication, discipline, respect and a distrust for minorities.

Bulk: We have all those things!

Lt. Stone: I don’t see it!! All I see are two high school burnouts, who realize they’ve got nothing going for them and want power to fill some void left when daddy smacked them too hard.

(Sammy leans over to console a weeping Skull.)

Sammy: It’s okay. Just let it out.

Bulk: Look. Lieutenant. Almost everything you just said right now… it’s true. We’re losers. We’re good for nothing hooligans who messed up every opportunity we had to make something of ourselves. But where you’re wrong at, is that we are serious. Very serious. We want to be cops to give back to a community that we’ve done nothing but take from all these years. We want to redeem ourselves and we’re willing to work for it. And whether you like us or not, you know we’re right for this job.

(Lt. Stone remains quiet for a bit before responding.)

Lt. Stone: …alright. You get one shot. One. You both can run the obstacles. If you blow it, you’re gone.

Bulk: Thank you Lieutenant. You don’t know what this opportunity means.

Lt. Stone: (laughs) Oh, don’t thank me yet…

(Lt. Stone puts his whistle in his mouth and blows it, deafening everyone in the room.)

Lt. Stone: Let’s go! Suit up! 

(Bulk and Skull get up and scatter about like cattle.)

Lt. Stone: Move it, move it, move it!!!

 

(Meanwhile in the farthest reach of space, the former Power Rangers arrive in Eltar. A planet stuck in erratic rotation due to the swollen, bright white sun that illuminates it.)

Rocky: Gosh, the heat is so powerful. Is there any way we can turn up the AC?

Billy: It’s about as high as it goes.

Rocky: Can we crank open a window then?

Billy: Not unless you want all of our gravity to rush out of here.

(Everyone looks pink and coated in sweat and appears crammed into the repurposed BMW.)

Aisha: It’s like an oven here man, I can’t breathe.

Billy: I know. We’re 30 minutes to landing based on this map. Hopefully we can survive it.

Adam: It wouldn’t be so bad if we weren’t all crammed together like this.

Billy: Sorry. The car only seats five.

Tommy: Then can I at least sit with my fiancé and not butt breath over here?

Robbie: Sorry. Your mom didn’t wipe.

Aisha: Will you two just propose already?

Robbie: Don’t act like this isn’t the first time you’ve had another man this close to you. Not with that haircut.

Tommy: You’re disgusting. And you wonder why you’re not fit to lead the team.

Aisha: Billy, get your hand off my lap, I swear to god I’m gonna punch you.

Billy: We’re crammed together! I can’t help it!

Aisha: You’re driving you idiot. I’m in the back.

Billy: Oh.

Adam: Guys please, the heat is making us act crazy, let’s just please keep it together for a bit longer.

Tommy: A real leader acts with professionalism, humility and isn’t afraid of a little hard work and accountability.

Robbie: Classic projection.

Tommy: That’s rich. Next you’ll say that just cause I’m uncomfortable around gay stuff that I must be gay myself.

Robbie: Well you did bring it up out of nowhere.

Aisha: Adam, tell this fool to stop bothering me.

Adam: Billy, stop bothering Aisha please.

Billy: Look I’m sorry! I just wanted to be your friend.

Adam: That not true, he likes you.

Billy: Adam!

Rocky: I kind of agree with Robbie. You can be sort of difficult to work with sometimes.

Robbie: Thank you.

Tommy: Why is everyone attacking me today?

Kimberly: (Scrunched face) What reeks in here?

Tommy: What will make you people happy with me? You want me to listen to your feedback? Not hog the spotlight as much? Buy lunch for everyone? Cause I’m not doing any of that. 

Billy: Guys, what is that smell? I hope the engine isn’t overheating.

Rocky: I farted.

(The group collectively groans and covers their noses with their shirts.)

Kimberly: Rocky what is your problem, were you dropped on your head?

Robbie: Lay off of him Kim. He didn’t cause this mess.

Kimberly: He isn’t making it better.

Aisha: Oh so he’s a scapegoat now? Rocky may do stupid things sometimes, but he’s a least a decent human being.

Tommy: What does that mean?!

Aisha: It means he isn’t some stereotypical alpha male who needs a cheap girl to feel validated.

Kimberly: What does that mean?!

Rocky: Guys, relax it’s not a big deal.

Kimberly: So we’re back to “Kim’s a skank” jokes? Those got played out in season one honey.

Robbie: So did breaking the fourth wall.

Rocky: Look guys, all better.

(Rocky reaches for a window crank.)

Billy: NOOO!!!!

(Within seconds, all the air and anything else not bolted down flies out of the car violently, including the map.)

Billy: What have you done?!?

Rocky: I-I didn’t mean to…

Robbie: I’m gonna kill you!!!

Tommy: Not if I get him first!!

Billy: We need an emergency landing! We can’t breathe up here in this atmosphere. I’m taking her down!!

(Suddenly the engine starts to overheat. Smoke rises through the hood and the smell of fire takes over the car.)

Billy: Oh no!

Kimberly: What?!

Billy: The engines down!!!

Robbie: What does that mean?

Billy: It’s gonna blow, we don’t have much time! Abort!!!

(Without hesitation Billy leaps from the car in midair. In the split second panic that follow, so does Adam and Aisha. Tommy and Robbie fight over who jumps first. Tommy shoves Robbie aside before taking a leap of faith. With only seconds left, Robbie and Kim then jump out together through the right side...)

 

“BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.”

 

(Hours pass. Nothing is heard from anyone.) 

“Uhhhhh…”

 

(Buried almost entirely in sand, Robbie begins to wake. He is face down and in incredible pain. His back feels like it is burning. Because it is.)

Robbie: Ahhh… where is everyone? 

(He doesn’t hear anyone else, but summons just enough strength to sit up facing away from the windy current.) 

Robbie: Ahhh!!!

(He is feeling weak. Every breath feels laborious. The extreme heat is causing even his sweat to dry. He thinks he is going to die here. He might. He silently curses everyone involved in this horrendous situation; including himself.)

Robbie: (Sighs) …

(Burning with delirium, he accepts his fate much like he lived most of his life; without hope. What he wouldn’t do to get back the previous year of his life. To have something, or someone to help him keep on pushing.) 

“Uuuugh.”

 

Robbie: Huh? Kim?

(Robbie turns into the sandy winds to see Kim sprawled out much like him some twenty yards away. Robbie tries to get up, scalding his palms on the sand and limps toward her aide. He collapses beside her.)

Kimberly: (Coughs up sand) …!!

Robbie: Kim… Kim, are you alright?

Kimberly: (coughing) Robbie…

Robbie: Kim. How are you?

Kimberly: Thirsty… 

Robbie: Yeah. Me too.

(She tries to push herself up, but like Robbie, she can’t get into any comfortable position because anywhere she tries to sit means burning a different part of her body.)

Kimberly: Where is everyone? Where’s Tommy?

Robbie: I don’t know.

(Masking his face from the sandy winds with his forearm, Robbie points to a cloud of black smoke over a sandy hill.)

Robbie: If they’re okay, they’re probably headed toward the explosion. Worst case scenario there may still be some food and water.

Kimberly: Oh. Is Rocky okay? I didn’t see him jump.

Robbie: I sure hope not.

(Kim smirks, though not sure if he really means it. She reaches her hand out for him to help her up.)

Kimberly: Well I’m glad you’re okay.

Robbie: Yeah. Me too.

(He takes her hand and helps her up.)

Robbie: We need to move. We aren’t going to live for too long if we just stand here.

Kimberly: Right.

Robbie: I’m really hot. Mind if I take my shirt off?

Kimberly: I do.

(Robbie takes the wounded Kimberly and guides her toward the site of the rad bug explosion. Meanwhile back on earth, Bulk and Skull have completed the obstacle course. From the looks of things, it didn’t go so well. Bulk is knelt over gasping for breath. He has tires on his legs, possibly from the tire hop. Skull has fallen over and is reaching for his asthma pump. Lt. Stone approaches them with a stern look on his face.)

Lt. Stone: Gentlemen.

Bulk: So (Huffing and wheezing) When do we start?

Lt. Stone: Start? You can start hitting the gym, son. But you ain’t starting here anytime soon.

Bulk: Come on! Can’t you give us a break?! The belt they gave me squeezed the life out of me, yet I still finished your stupid obstacle course.

Lt. Stone: Why didn’t you ask for a bigger size?

Bulk: They had no bigger size.

Lt. Stone: I see. Well son, this stupid obstacle course is nothing compared to the obstacles you’ll face when on duty. To be a cop it takes agility, dedication, disciple—

Bulk: Yeah, yeah, whatever dude. C’mon Skull, we’ll find something else to do. Something stationary.

(Bulk grabs a barely standing Skull and the two stumble off. Lt. Stone laughs at his own breaking of these two rookies that in his eyes are clearly not cut out to be Junior Police.)

Commander Kwan: Lieutenant.

Lt. Stone: Commander. 

(The commander returns and looks back at Stone with a blank expression on his face. He’s also got some strange purple residue around his eyes.)

Commander Kwan: Round all the boys to the atrium. I want the whole department to test this new weapon by sundown.

Lt. Stone: Yes sir. What is it?

“It is a powerful, yet perfectly safe tranquilizer.”

(Ivan Ooze appears behind the commander with a sleazy grin on his face.)

Ivan Ooze: Just spray some of this in a suspects face, and he’s subdued for an arrest.

Lt. Stone: O-okay.

Ivan Ooze: Well go on, round all the boys into the atrium.

Lt. Stone: Y-yes sir.

(Lt. Stone salutes his commander and runs off in the opposite direction. Meanwhile back on Eltar, Robbie and Kimberly continue to trudge through the hurricane of sunlight that is the desert. Their thirst and pain scream at them. Only the hope of seeing her fiancé alive again pushes Kim forward. Only anger and pride drives Robbie. Two large birds start to circle them in the sky.)

Kimberly: Robbie…

Robbie: Kim.

Kimberly: I can’t keep walking. I’m so tired.

Robbie: We can’t stop now. We have to keep pushing.

Kimberly: We’re not gonna make it.

Robbie: Yes we are.

Kimberly: (whines) We’re gonna die here.

Robbie: Don’t say that.

Kimberly: We’re gonna die.

Robbie: Shut up.

Kimberly: We’ve been walking for hours and we’re nowhere closer to that stupid fire.

 

(Kimberly’s doubts only fuel Robbie’s. They start to slow down to a crawl. Still miles away from the site of the rad bugs’ explosion. There is no end to the long day in sight. Then, as thoughts are becoming harder to formulate and their reasoning skills begin to deteriorate, hope arises.)

Robbie: Look. Kim, fruit! Kim fruit!!

(He carries a fading Kim to a cactus, bearing prickly pears. Robbie pricks himself trying to reach it, but nothing will stop him. He is able to break some open and share it with Kimberly. The water from the fruit saves their lives. Nearby, there is a single tree with no leaves, but enough shade to rest. He drags her and leaves her against the tree, then immediately collapses himself.)

Kimberly: (Panting) Oh my goodness… I can’t believe it.

Robbie: We’re gonna make it, okay? Now shut your mouth.

Kimberly: Thank you. (Pants) Thank you.

Robbie: Yeah.

Kimberly: I hope Tommy is okay… I really hope I see him again.

Robbie: Sure.

(There is then a long pause. As if Kimberly is waiting to segue into a similar, yet different topic.)

Kimberly: You were supposed to lay off of him. What happened? 

Robbie: Huh?

Kimberly: We agreed you wouldn’t keep questioning his judgment.

Robbie: You want to talk about this now?

(She doesn’t reply.)

Robbie: You said you would have my back. You said you would “keep him on a leash.” You didn’t exactly keep your end of the deal. 

Kimberly: He’s my fiancé—

Robbie: And? 

Kimberly: I should have his back most of the time. That’s how it works. I will call him out when he’s wrong but so far all I’ve seen is you making his job more difficult. You know Trini has backed you up even when you were clearly acting crazy.

Robbie: Don’t even dare bring her into this.

Kimberly: Why not? That is all I am right? Her replacement to you.

Robbie: That’s not true.

Kimberly: Yes it is. And Robbie, I’m sorry. You’re like a brother to me. But I cannot be Trini. I could never replace what she meant to you. You’re gonna have to figure that out on your own.

(There is another long pause after Kim’s biting words. Even Kim feels she was a bit harsh.)

Robbie: Okay.

Kimberly: …still friends?

Robbie: (Half-smirk) Sure.

“HEY!!!”

Kimberly: Huh?

 

“HEEEEYY!! KIM!!”

 

Kimberly: Tommy?!

(From a distance, Tommy’s voice is heard. He joined by Adam, Billy and Aisha, who all appear hot and disheveled, but still relatively lively. Tommy even runs for her and throws himself at her for a tight embrace.)

Tommy: Kim I was so worried about you.

Kimberly: I know, me too. 

Tommy: Thank god you’re alive. I have no idea what I’d do without you.

Kimberly: Me neither. I love you so much Tommy.

Tommy: I love you too Kimberly. Don’t ever leave me again.

Kimberly: I won’t.

(The two continue to embrace, and act like no one else is around them. Their words sound oddly familiar to Robbie. They sound almost exactly like Robbie’s last words to Trini before she left. He then realizes that he has no place coming between the two. If he has to move on, it has to be done on his own; possibly separate from the team.)

Billy: Robbie. How do you feel?

Robbie: Like death.

Billy: Here, drink this.

(Billy hands Robbie a flask from his back pocket. Robbie downs it and pours some of it over his sun burnt face.)

Billy: It’s renewable water. So don’t worry about wasting it all. 

Robbie: Oh man... You’re a life saver. 

Billy: (Shrugs) I try.

Kimberly: You guys seen Rocky?

Adam: We thought he was with you.

Robbie: No. Any clue how close we are to this Ninjor guy?

Billy: None. Without the map, we’re only guessing here.

Aisha: It’s not like we have a choice but to keep looking at this point either. Not like we can just turn back.

Robbie: Yeah. Well, there’s enough shade behind that tree to rest till it cools off at night. Maybe we’ll fare better then.

Billy: I-I don’t think there’s gonna be much of a night. I think Eltars rotation is stalled because of the unstable sun. If we don’t keep moving, we’ll eventually be cooked alive.

Tommy: Alright. We can rest for a bit, then we keep moving north.

Adam: Right.

(The teens walk toward the shade and put down whatever little belongings they had. Kim is helped up by Tommy and given a sip from Billy’s flask. Robbie looks up at the sky and is nearly blinded by the bright white sun staring back at him. The birds that were in the sky before are no longer there however. A sign of things looking up.)

Aisha: AHHHHHHH!!!!

(Robbie turns and finds Aisha barely missing a Tenga Warrior flying by and taking her head with it.)

Tommy: What the heck was that?!

(Before that question could be answered, many more swoop down from the skies. The teens scatter.)

Adam: What are they?!

Billy: No clue. But I think it wants us for lunch.

Kimberly: Like we need this right now.

Tommy: Breaks over. Everyone move!

(The teens make a run for it, leaving behind their water and other items. They make a fruitless effort to out-run the birds on ground. The enemies swoop down once more; grabbing a few of them by the shoulder and lifting them to the sky.)

Aisha: Ahhh!!! Help me, help me!!

Adam: Get off me you stupid bird!

(The giant birds start flying erratically, letting their victims dangle helplessly.)

Tommy: Hang on you guys, I’m coming!

(Tommy tries to get in position to possibly break their falls, but he’s suddenly surrounded too. Billy can’t get near them either, as he can’t break free of his attacker. His acrobatic offense is diminished in the sand. Kimberly’s blows land with no impact, her kicks only a slight deterrent. The walk she suffered through keeps her delirious and weak. She gets pushed around defenselessly. While the others are kept occupied, Adam and Aisha are dropped violently into the ground below.)

Robbie: They’re too powerful!

(Robbie gets tackled from the sky by one of the Warriors. He is hit so hard his cracked Stegosaurus morpher flies off of him. Robbie takes a look at it, an idea pops in his head. What would happen if he morphed?)

Robbie: (Startled) AHH!!

(An enemy jumps him from the front while he’s on the ground. He puts both feet up and catapults them over his head. He crawls over to pick his morpher up.)

Robbie: Alright. Here goes nothing… it’s morhin’ ti---!

(A volt of wild electricity runs through his veins. Robbie’s heart stops momentarily, he lets out a blood curling yell. He falls to the ground like a wooden plank; dropping his old morpher. Things seemed bleak for the other rangers as well when from the skies, a figure appears.)

Billy: Over there!

 

(A slender but muscular woman in skimpy green amazon attire appears. She says nothing to no one, but eyes down the Tenga Warriors like invaders to her property. She shakes the long blonde locks from her eyes, then pulls a giant staff from her back and breaks it in two.)

Kimberly: Who is she?

(The amazon takes the sticks and begins to twirl them around in each side. They make a loud whistling noise. The sound pierces through the ears of the Tenga Warriors who caw at her and cover their ears. Within seconds the large birds start to clear out and fly away, eliminating a threat to the teens without breaking a single sweat.) 

Billy: That’s amazing.

Tommy: I’ll say.

(While the mysterious woman puts her staff back together, Robbie, Adam and Aisha are helped back to their feet. Everyone is in awe of this mysterious woman. She begins to walk away, however Tommy tries to approach her.)

Tommy: Hey! Hey thank you. I’m Tomm-

(In a swift motion, she turns around and swipes him across the knees with her staff and takes him down.)

Tommy: Ahh!!

Aisha: Wow.

Robbie: I know. I’m in love.

Amazon: You can thank me by leaving this planet at once. 

(The woman speaks in a stern voice that resembles an Australian accent. She walks over Tommy and digs her staff into his rib cage.)

Tommy: Ugh. 

Amazon: The only reason I came here was because your friend told me you might be in trouble.

Aisha: Friend?

“Hey guys!!!”

 

(The teens look up, and see Rocky waving at them from atop the sandy hill.)

Rocky: I just saved your butts!!

(They look back at him, each with utter disbelief in their eyes.)

Adam: Huh. There he is.

Tommy: Well I’ll be.

Aisha: He did it.

Kimberly: I guess even a broken clock is right twice a day.

Robbie: I’m proud of him. He’s gonna go places. Maybe not college. But places.

Amazon: You’ve got no business here. So I suggest you leave.

Kimberly: That’s not an option.

Billy: Yeah. Unfortunately our only means of transportation has been destroyed.

Robbie: And we’re here looking for something. Or someone. Are you Ninjor?

(She eyes them strangely.)

Tommy: We were told that Ninjor holds a great power. We need that power.

Amazon: Well I’m afraid you’ve come to the wrong place. There is nobody by that name here.

Billy: I-it can’t be. This is… this has got to be the place. This is the only place with a dying star. You mean to say that this isn’t Eltar?

Kimberly: Please, you’ve got to help us. Our leader Zordon is--

Amazon: Zordon? Did you say Zordon?

Adam: You know him?

Amazon: What do you know about Zordon?

Tommy: Zordon recruited us. Made me the leader.

Kimberly: He’s not doing well either. Last we saw him his energy field was shattered by some guy named Ivan.

Amazon: Ivan? Ivan Ooze?

Robbie: Small world.

Amazon: He’s free? (Pauses) Look, if Ivan is free then your planet is in grave danger. Not only that but he will come back here.

Tommy: So you’ll help us?

Amazon: I will do my best. I am Dulcea. I protect the treasures of Eltar from bandits. Long ago Ivan Ooze, Zordon, Ninjor and I were guardians of the galaxy. We fought the forces of evil some ten thousand years ago.

Aisha: I hope I look that good when I’m your age.

Dulcea: As we had Rita close to defeat, Ivan, who was always the brilliant idealist began speaking of a utopia. With no more wars or fighting. A world free of corruption and evil.

Robbie: Th-that actually doesn’t sound so bad.

Dulcea: No, but his method of accomplishing this goal was. He spoke of a mass exodus. That of a biblical proportion. He wanted to take control of all the current tribes and governments so that they conform to one vision; his.

Adam: That’s pretty bad.

Dulcea: Zordon grew concerned, and rightfully so. When he saw him amassing a giant army of those Tenga Warriors, Zordon confronted him. When Ivan refused to back down, he was imprisoned in a dumpster. Now that he’s free, I would imagine he’d like to finish what he started, and exact some revenge.

(She starts to walk away from the rangers. Still thinking out loud.) 

Dulcea: If Zordon is out of his energy tube, then he will not be alive for much longer.

Kimberly: What do you mean by that?

Dulcea: Eltar does not advance in time. It hasn’t since the sun began to die and the planet stopped moving. In this environment we do not age. Outside however and we will begin to age rapidly and wither away.

Tommy: So you’re saying it could be too late…

Dulcea: Correct. The only silver lining is that Ivan Ooze would suffer the same consequences.

Tommy: I guess we found our strategy. 

Dulcea: I can take you to Ninjor. He directly guards the Ninjetti powers, so you will have to try your luck with him. He has been very protective of them since Ivan became drunk with power. You can see the bones scattered of those who have tried to take them and failed.

Tommy: Well we’re different. We’re not in it for our own personal gain.

Dulcea: Yes. I’m not the one you’ll have to convince. Follow me.

(Dulcea leads the teens up the hill where Rocky is waiting for them. Amongst them there is some discussion.)

Adam: What do you think? We gonna be able to get Ninjor’s powers?

Billy: I guess we’re about to find out.

Adam: And if he won’t bend?

Billy: Then I hope he at least gives us a lift back to earth.

Tommy: Stay positive you guys. We’ve just found our seventh dragon ball.

Adam: Our what?

Tommy: Our seventh dragon ball? Like the show? Dragon ball Z?

Adam: Oh. I don’t like anime.

(The teens continue to march along with Dulcea toward Ninjor’s temple. Surprisingly, for a team that survived the destruction of their Zords, the loss of their power, the loss of their mentors, survived a car crash, and sneak attack in the middle of a hot desert, spirits are on the rise. There is still hope in their minds that they can overcome these great odds. Back on earth however, things looks to get a bit bleaker…) 

 

Ivan Ooze: Angel Grove’s finest! You stand before me today as heroes. You do the dangerous tasks that even your harshest detractors could not do. You risk life and limb for the safety and peace of your city. 

(Ooze, with the aid of a cane, stands before a sea of blue as hundreds of police officers have gathered from all over Angel Grove. They watch with detached expressions, and many of whom sharing the same purple residue around their face as Commander Kwan.)

Ivan Ooze: What I have shown you is a breakthrough in technology. One that will allow you to end confrontations peacefully, without need for violence. …sometimes however, the only way to obtain peace is through violence. 

(He turns to a sign that reads “Warning: Keep Out!! Force will be used to Keep Unauthorized Persons Out.” He looks behind the gate to admire the military personnel in handcuffs. They are tied to the ladder of one of three nuclear silos behind them.)

Ivan Ooze: The time for peace on this earth is near. A new day is upon us! But first, we must purge those who need to be purged. We must ignite the flame that will start a new World War. We must… destroy the peace conference.

To be Continued.


	6. Season 3: Episode 6 – The Ninja Quest Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescued by Dulcea, the ranger seek refuge on the hot desert island, and perhaps they're only hope to save earth.

(We return where we left off – a crutch leaning Ivan stands before a sea of blue as every police officer in Angel Grove followed him outside a restricted, unlabeled military complex looking brainwashed.) 

Ivan Ooze: Once we drop these nukes in the Middle East, we will start the domino effect. Bombing begets bombing, and before you know it we will rid this cursed world… of evil!

(His army of officers stare back at him.)

Ivan Ooze: Tough crowd.

Skull: (Loud whispers) …Bulky! Bulky! 

(Somewhere hidden in the crowd, Bulk and Skull find themselves still in uniform, but completely aware.)

 

Skull: That purple guys planning to blow up the earth!

Bulk: Shh! Keep it down you idiot. We don’t want to attract attention.

“Hahahaha!”

 

Bulk: (gasps) …!!  
Skull: (gasps) …!!

(The duo flinch. However Ivan is laughing at Sammy’s father and Trini’s uncle, Commander Kwan. He walks to the front to accept his next orders.) 

Ivan Ooze: Commander.

Commander Kwan: Sir, yes sir!

Ivan Ooze: Send your troops in. Recover the codes that will set off these bombs. I want them them by any means necessary. Torture them, tickle them, sing for them, I don’t care. You’ll all be relieved once you find them.

Goldar: And by “relieved” he means you can all jump off a cliff.

Ivan Ooze: Eh…? Yeah, sure. That works for me.

Commander Kwan: Sir, yes sir!

(Bulk and Skull gasp.)

Bulk: We’ve got to tell Sammy!

(Meanwhile, the former rangers are still in the dry desert climate of Eltar. They are being guided by Dulcea to Ninjor’s lair in order to retrieve the Ninjetti powers. After a long and tiring walk, she stops outside a hidden cave and lets them inside.)

Aisha: Whoa. 

(The first thing they notice is the vastly different climate inside the cave. It is much cooler than it is outside. The condensation from a strange mist on the ground also cools their frying skin. The teens suddenly feel the life spring back into them.)

Dulcea: (smiles) Welcome to our home.

Tommy: This place is amazing.

Kimberly: And gorgeous. Look at all the candles.

Rocky: Yeah. This place smells like church. 

Robbie: Is that Ninjor in the back?

(Robbie points to the back of a large man in blue body armor kneeling before a large statue of a goddess in deep meditation.)

Dulcea: Yes it is.

(Tommy presumptuously walks right up and puts his hand on his shoulder, which startles Ninjor out of his stupor.)

Tommy: Hi.

Ninjor: Huh?!

Tommy: I’m Tommy.

Ninjor: Greetings... I’m… extremely annoyed.

Rocky: (To Dulcea) I thought you said that was Ninjor.

Dulcea: Ninjor, these are teens from earth I’ve brought to you.

Ninjor: Goodness sakes Dulcea, quit bringing in rubbish already. You’re worse than the cat. 

Dulcea: They claim to know Zordon, Ninjor.

Ninjor: And I claim to be the queen of England.

Rocky: Are we in the wrong place?

Dulcea: I think you should consider them as suitors for the Ninjetti powers. I sense they are genuine.

(Ninjor takes an irritated sigh, then gets up from his kneeled position.)

 

Ninjor: I appreciate your input Dulcea. However I am not so easily convinced.

Robbie: Why not? What do you need us to do? We need those powers.

Ninjor: You and every other bandit that’s stepped foot on this planet.

Robbie: Bandit? You idiot, Zordon is gonna die if we don’t do something now.

Ninjor: Then he should have recruited a team with better manners.

(Ninjor’s reply leaves the usually quick witted Robbie speechless.)

Ninjor: If you think you can just walk in here and bludgeon your way to my treasures you are sadly mistaken.

Aisha: We can bludgeon pretty hard.

Tommy: We don’t really have a lot of time. We’re the power rangers. And Angel Grove needs our help. The world needs our help.

Ninjor: That is none of my concern. 

Kimberly: Excuse me?

Ninjor: Name dropping Zordon will not sway me. If you all were so concerned about his life I would perhaps be a bit more lenient. However since you seven have shown up, you appear to be more concerned with yourselves than your duties.

(Everyone suddenly hushes up.)

Ninjor: In fact the whole time Zordon was not mentioned once. That is, until Dulcea showed up and it became convenient to do so. So pardon me for coming off as brash and uncaring, but I see no difference in demeanor from you. Now if you’ll kindly exit, I would greatly appreciate it.

(The team stands still in shock of his brazen attitude; reflective of their poor and selfish behavior up to this point as well. Finally, Tommy speaks up again.)

Tommy: No.

Ninjor: I beg your pardon?

Tommy: No, you’re wrong. And we’re not going anywhere. Not without the ninja powers.

Kimberly: Tommy?

Tommy: Look, I know. I can be a huge tool. Sometimes I can cause problems or make problems worse with my ego.

Aisha: Sometimes?

Tommy: I’m new at this. Being a leader. I’m used to being alone or independent from everyone else. I-I guess I just want things to go so well, to be smooth for me that I drowned out any discontent. So I take full responsibility for us fighting back there. Heck, I’m the reason we’re in this mess. 

Robbie: No, wait.

(Robbie steps forward.)

Robbie: This isn’t all your fault. This is Kimberly’s fault too.

Kimberly: Robbie!

Robbie: Okay fine. I’ve been difficult too. I’m having trouble trusting the new people and adjusting to a new dynamic. I really just want things to go back to the way they were before. But in the end I love what I do. It’s really the only thing waking me up in the morning these days.

Adam: Don’t let our flaws be what marks us off. We’re really dedicated about what we do. We wouldn’t be on another planet right now if we weren’t. And we also care about Zordon. 

Billy: Yeah. He shouldn’t suffer cause of us.

Robbie: Yeah. Let us make this right.

Ninjor: A touching story, but my mind is made up. Kindly exit through the gift shop on the right.

(Ninjor turns his back to the team.)

Billy: Pardon?

Kimberly: Wow. What a jerk!

Dulcea: Ninjor, are you certain about this? I think you might be making a mistake.

Ninjor: The great Ninjor does not make mistakes.

Tommy: It’s fine Dulcea. We don’t need him.

Dulcea: I’m sorry?

Tommy: We have a job to do; to defend Angel Grove under any and all circumstances. Having a fancy costume won’t change that. And if Dudley Do-Right won’t help us, then we’ll just have to figure this one out ourselves.

Ninjor: …

Tommy: Come on guys. Let’s go.

(The rangers slowly turn around and start heading for the exit.)

Ninjor: Wait.

(They stop.)

Ninjor: Perhaps I have miss-categorized you. Err… maybe I can help you out.

Tommy: Oh thank God. I had no idea where I was taking us just now.

Ninjor: Yes. I have guarded these treasures obsessively for so long. It is possible that my judgment has become clouded. 

Dulcea: Clouded? You haven’t de-morphed in almost ten thousand years.

Kimberly: Wait, you’re morphed? So does that mean you’re a person?

Ninjor: Not as you understand “persons” to be, but yes. 

Rocky: How do you go to the bathroom?

Ninjor: Good question. Shall we begin with the ceremony?

Tommy: Sure!

Ninjor: Grand!

(Ninjor leads the teens outside the cave to prepare for his power ceremony. Things seem to be looking back up as they hope to get back to earth before it hits the fan. Speaking of which…)  
Sammy: Hello? 

(Sammy picks up the phone in her brightly colored, girly room.)

Bulk: Sammy? 

(Bulk and Skull hover around a telephone pole stationed in the middle of nowhere.)

Bulk: Sammy it’s us. We’ve got an emergency.

Skull: You need to get down here right away!

Sammy: (Grins) …who is this?

Bulk: Us! Bulk and Skull. Something terrible has happened.

Sammy: Did the school catch fire?

Bulk: No.

Sammy: That is terrible!

Bulk: This is serious.

Sammy: (laughs) Guys I’m gonna have to call you back. My mom needs to call the police academy again. My dad hasn’t come home yet and she’s getting worried.

Bulk: The emergency is your dad.

(She pauses in mid motion of hanging up and puts the phone back in her ear.)

 

Sammy: What happened to my dad?

Bulk: I-I don’t know. But there’s this guy. A-a purple guy with a couple monsters. He rounded up all the police and he’s down by this military base. It sounds like bad news. He said there are bombs here. I think your dad’s in danger.

(Sammy freezes on the phone as her heart drops to her stomach.)

Sammy: You’re joking. Tell me this is some stupid joke of yours.

Bulk: (Shakes head) Afraid not.

Sammy: Why are you calling me for you idiots? Call 911 now!!

Skull: It looks like all of 911 is standing right here…

(Sammy starts to breathe hard, not having any idea what to do.)

Sammy: Where are you?!

Bulk: I’m not sure…

Sammy: (Shoots back) What do you mean you’re not sure?! You have to know!! Where are you?!

Bulk: Uh… we traveled off road somewhere. Last road sign I saw was route 80.

Sammy: Then meet me at route 80.

Bulk: What are you gonna do Sa—

(Before Bulk can get his question out Sammy hangs up the phone.)

Sammy: …I have no idea.

(Sammy grabs a bright yellow helmet off her drawer and runs out the house. Bulk and Skull solemnly hang up the phone after realizing Sammy’s hung up.)

Bulk: This stinks.

Skull: Sorry, that was me.

(Meanwhile, back on the moon Rita keeps her eyes out for any activity from the rangers from her telescope. That’s when she spots them coming out of a seemingly random cave in Eltar with two familiar faces.)

Rita: What?!

(She turns around to face her crew.)

Rita: That’s Ninjor and Dulcea!! The rangers met with Ninjor and Dulcea!! That can’t be good.

Lord Zedd: What?! Who are they?

Rita: They’re Zordon’s old henchmen. Nothing good can come out of the power brats reaching out to them.

“Dulcea!”

 

(Zedd and Rita turn back to the front to see a visibly aged and pruney Ivan limping forward.)

Ivan Ooze: Ah my old squeeze. How I miss her. Could never marry her though. Girl spreads like butter if you know what I mean.

Rita: What happened to you? You look terrible.

Ivan Ooze: Yeah, I guess we don’t all age so gracefully.

(Ivan pulls out a handkerchief from his back pocket and begins coughing into it.)

Lord Zedd: The rangers are still alive and in Eltar as we speak.

Ivan Ooze: (Stares off) Eltar, eh?

Lord Zedd: Alive, eh. Your stupid little pigeons didn’t slow them down at all!

Ivan Ooze: “Stupid… little… pigeons…” Hmm.

Lord Zedd: You promised they’d be out of the picture before. You then said your Tenga warriors would “crush them.” I don’t like being lied to.

Ivan Ooze: Is that so? 

Rita: Yeah, it’s so.

(Rita jumps right in his face.) 

Rita: You said this would be a piece of cake. I thought you were really something. I said to myself “finally, a real man.” 

Lord Zedd: Yeah!

Rita: Turns out, you’re as useless as Finster’s monsters.

(She pushes past Ivan to walk up Zedd’s throne; making sure she bumps his shoulder as she passes. Ivan smiles evilly, indicating that something has snapped in his head.

Rita: Now I’ve learned: if you want something done, you’re gonna have to do it yourself.

Ivan Ooze: Oh?

Rita: Finster, make me a monster!

(Ivan starts to laugh slowly to himself; unnerving Rita.)

Rita: What?! What’s so funny?!

Ivan Ooze: Your ignorance is so astounding it is comical. You do not even know when you’re making a fool out of yourself.

Rita: The only fool I see is the old fool standing in fro--

Ivan Ooze: That’s enough from you.

(Ivan whips his hand forward, releasing a giant blob of purple ooze that wraps around Rita’s face, preventing her from speaking.)

Goldar: Finally, somebody shut her up.

Rita: MMMM!!! MMMM!!!

Ivan Ooze: Your joke amuse me, but I’m willing to bet it will run very thin on me soon.

(He boldly walks up to and circles around Lord Zedd, who does not make a move.)

Ivan Ooze: You could not begin to comprehend the power I possess, nor the cunning of my plan. Your little kids show is over. From now on we do things my way now.

(Rito leans over and whispers to the rest of Rita and Zedd’s crew.)

Rito: You know this guy sounds like the real deal.

Ivan Ooze: My time is limited. For every hour outside my natural environment I age 40 years. I cannot be bothered repeating this very argument every five minutes.

(Ivan walks up to Zedd’s throne.) 

Ivan Ooze: I must be a man of action! I must move with an indomitable determination to meet my goals before my time runs out. You two must move as well. You must move out of this palace.

Lord Zedd: What?!

Rita: HMM?!

Ivan Ooze: I appreciate the initial opportunity, but you have become somewhat of a liability to me. I am steering this ship now. So get out of my castle.

Lord Zedd: Why don’t you mak--

(Before Zedd can finish his statement, Ivan rushes up against his face; index finger pointed at his face like a gun.)

Ivan Ooze: I can end you now with one flick of my wrist. Consider this your fleeting show of appreciation. Get out.

(Startled, Zedd and Rita look back at one another. They decide to not call his bluff, and comply.)

Lord Zedd: come on Rita, let’s go pack our things.

Ivan Ooze: That’s more like it.

Lord Zedd: Everyone, prepare to exit. Meet me outside Serepentera in twenty minutes.

Goldar: I don’t think so.

Lord Zedd: What?!

Goldar: Consider this my resignation. Again. I’m jumping ship to be with the real leader.

Lord Zedd: You blistering turncoat. You’ll pay for this.

Squatt: Eh… me too.

Baboo: Me three.

Rito: Eh… count me in too.

Rita: HMM?!

Rito: Don’t take it personal. I kinda just need a place to crash for a bit. Forgot to ask. See you at Thanksgiving?

Baboo: Sorry Rita. Sorry Zedd.

Squatt: Don’t forget to write!

Lord Zedd: Come on, we don’t need them anyway.

 

(Ivan grins and he sits down in Zedd’s old throne and stares out into a galaxy he desires to take over, much like his predecessor. Meanwhile, back on Eltar, the rangers continue to wait to begin the ceremony.)

Robbie: So are we getting started soon? Zordon isn’t getting any younger.

Billy: I think we’re waiting on Dulcea. She said she was looking for a potion that might reverse Zordon’s aging process.

Adam: Are you serious?

Billy: Yeah.

Tommy: Wow. Looks like things are really starting to look up for us then, huh?

(Robbie nods.)

Robbie: Yeah. Seems like it.

Ninjor: Gather round the fire kiddies, we’re about to begin. 

(Ninjor appears with a small burlap sack in his hands.)

Ninjor: Dulcea will be a bit, but Zordon hasn’t much time.

Robbie: Now we’re talking.

(The teens gather around a roaring campfire in a circle.)

Ninjor: Now hold hands.

(They follow his orders and hold each other’s hands.)

Ninjor: You have convinced me that you do not seek this power out of greed. The power of the ninja lives within you all. Close your eyes and concentrate. I shall guide you in your quest for knowledge and power. 

(They follow his orders.)

Ninjor: Older than time itself, man has always known the calling.

(Ninjor opens the sack and tosses a glittery substance into the fire. The lights above them start to flicker. Dulcea walks in with a small elixir in her hand. She quietly stands aside in awe.)

Ninjor: Light of the light, strength of the beast. Ignite the eternal light inside of me. Now repeat after me: I am ninja!

“I am pure of heart, body, and mind. May our animal guide our journey for peace. Pure of heart and body, like animal-kind. Ignite the light inside of me!”

 

Ninjor: Open your eyes. Your journey is now complete.

(The rangers open their eyes.)

 

Tommy: Whoa!

(The team finds themselves in stunning new ninja outfits, matching their ranger colors. Emblems of different beasts displayed prominently on their chests as Dulcea proudly smiles in the background.)

Ninjor: Welcome back, Power Rangers.

Rocky: This is incredible!

Billy: Yeah, I feel a huge rush of energy.

Tommy: I feel like a whole new person.

Ninjor: These are your ninja powers. They are 1.5 times stronger than your old powers and three times as strong as your civilian strength. You also enjoy enhanced speed, stamina and dexterity. And this isn’t even your final form.

Aisha: This is so cool.

Tommy: But Ninjor, why do I have a bird on my chest? I’m the Tigerzord.

Dulcea: I can explain.

(Dulcea steps in.)

Dulcea: The powers and Zords you once had are no more. Your connection to them were severed permanently during your last battle. But, where the Dinosaurs relied on brute strength, you now share the wisdom of the ninja and the special abilities of your unique spirit animal.

Dulcea: Tommy, you are now the falcon. Winged lord of the skies.

(Tommy looks down and smiles proudly at his new spirit animal. Dulcea turns to Aisha.)

Dulcea: Aisha, you are the bear. Fierce and unstoppable.

(She turns to Billy.)

Dulcea: Billy, you are the wolf. Cunning and swift.

(She turns to Kimberly.)

Dulcea: Agile Kimberly. Light as a feather. You are the crane.

(She turns to Rocky)

Dulcea: Rocky, you are the ape.

(She turns to a sullen looking Adam.)

Dulcea: Adam? Adam what’s wrong?

Adam: I’m a frog.

Robbie: Yeah, and is there a reason I have a cockroach on my chest?

Dulcea: You two don’t see a link to your spirit animals?

Robbie: What does that mean?

Aisha: I see a link. Roaches live in the ghetto.

Robbie: Bears are overweight.

Aisha: Make one more comment about my weight Robbie, and I swear to god …

Adam: Wolves are cool loners. I should be the wolf.

Kimberly: Not with the way you ride Billy’s coattails. 

Rocky: I think everyone agrees that I should be an ape.

Kimberly: You got that right.

Robbie: Kim should be the frog. She’s got warts.

Tommy: Those are toads you idiot.

Dulcea: Enough!

(Dulcea stops them before they devolve into another petty argument.)

Dulcea: Robbie, you are the roach. You are a survivor. Resilient and tenacious.

(Robbie seems a little more content with his animal in Dulcea’s context.)

Adam: Adam. You are a frog. Like the one in the fairy tales. The one you kiss.

(She kisses Adam on the cheek.)

Dulcea: And get a handsome prince.

Robbie: Can I get a kiss too?

(After Dulcea and Ninjor explain their new powers some more, the rangers prepare to head back for earth.)

Ninjor: It is time we part. We will teleport you back to earth. Dulcea is the only one with the power to send you home.

Billy: Can't we just teleport?

Ninjor: Not if you want to risk getting stranded in the middle of space.

Billy: Oh, okay.

Dulcea: We strongly suggest you tend to Zordon before you engage in a battle with Ivan.

Tommy: Got it.

Ninjor: If ever you find yourselves in grave danger. Do not be afraid to summon our help.

Billy: Are you serious? 

Ninjor: Yes, but emergencies only. We will begin to age rapidly, just like Zordon, if we are away from Eltar too long.

Aisha: You guys are willing to risk your lives to help us in battle?

Dulcea: (shrugs) We need something to pass the time.

(The rangers, Ninjor and Dulcea share a brief laugh.)

Kimberly: Thank you guys. For everything.

(Ninjor and Dulcea turn to one another and smile like two proud parents.)

Dulcea: Oh, before I forget.

(She reaches into her waist and pulls out the elixir.)

Dulcea: This is my anti-aging serum. Please give this to Zordon. It should restore him to normal health.

Tommy: Wow, thanks.

Ninjor: You’re welcome. Please send Zordon our regards.

Rocky: We will.

Dulcea: Now please, protect this serum with your lives. It is the only one of its kind due to the limited resources on Eltar. Make sure it doesn’t fall into the wrong hands.

Tommy: We won’t.

(Dulcea extends her hand out to give the elixir to Tommy. Suddenly, another hand appears and grabs her by the wrist.)

Ivan Ooze: Try harder.

Dulcea: Ivan!!

(Ivan tries to outmuscle the serum from her hands, but gets a stiff kick to the chest which moves him back.)

Ivan Ooze: Oof. That stings. Reminds me of when we were still dating.

Dulcea: You creep.

Robbie You must be the famous Ivan Ooze.

Ivan Ooze: Yes. It looks like word of mouth travels light-years, doesn’t it? I am Ivan.

Aisha: You’re not as scary as I thought you’d be.

Tommy: Yeah, you look like an old man if you ask me.

Ivan Ooze: Oh, but as you’ll soon discover during your midlife crisis; age is nothing but a number. I am bad news.

(The rangers stare back at him, ready to fight.)

Ivan Ooze: And perhaps another time I will show you just how bad. But today, my only interest is the serum in that lovely lady’s hand.

(He points to the elixir.)

Tommy: Never.

Ivan Ooze: I. Wasn’t. Asking.

Tommy: I. Don’t. Care.

Ivan Ooze: Hm. Your defiance is almost admirable. You remind me of that robot thing I obliterated. 

Aisha: His name, was Alpha.

Ivan Ooze: I call it recycling.

Adam: I can’t wait to make you pay for everything you’ve done.

Ivan Ooze: Well if you love him so much, maybe you can join him!

(He whips his finger forward and tries to zap them like he did Alpha. The rangers all duck at the last second.)

Ivan Ooze: Tengas, attack!

(Tengas spray from behind Ivan out of nowhere.)

Robbie: We’ve got company.

Tommy: No worries. We’re prepared for guests now.

(Within seconds the Tenga warriors take up the orange sky and start shooting down like kamikaze.)

Kimberly: Oh, they’re just gonna flip when they see our new powers.

(Just as the warriors reach ground level, the team simultaneously flips backwards to avert damage. Some Tengas alter course, others crash into the ground. Those that self-correct land on their feet, but get immediately sprung on by the ninja rangers. Even in the hot sinking sand, they’re able to pull off spin kicks, roundhouse kicks, and duck blows from multiple enemies.)

Tommy: Whoa, this is incredible. I’ve never felt so energized before.

Kimberly: I feel like I can run a marathon!

(They aren’t infallible though as the Tengas do find strength in numbers. Aisha drops to the ground as an enemy flies directly at her. She rolls to her back, and reactively kicks her feet up to send other charging enemies flying the other way.)

Aisha: Nothing like flipping the bird.

(Aisha is barely able to get up before having to duck and dive some more. Meanwhile, Robbie and Billy find themselves alone in an island of enemies.) 

Billy: I’m not quite seeing the benefits of these ninja powers yet.

Robbie: Yeah I think we’re doing it wrong.

(Though blocking and ducking every move, they’re too overwhelmed to pull off much offense. Some of the birds take flight and drop down for Billy.)

Robbie: Look out!!

Billy: Ahh!!!

(Billy curls into a defensive position as the enemies close in. Something strange happens however as he just disappears. The Tengas again crash into the ground around an empty blue ninja suit.)

Robbie: Billy?

Billy: Yeah?

(Billy appears next to Robbie out of nowhere. Befuddled, he looks back to the discarded ninja suit and back to Billy.)

Robbie: Thank god you kept your clothes on.

“We forgot to mention…”

 

(Ninjor calls out to the rangers as he and Dulcea square off against some Tengas themselves.)

Ninjor: Your ninja suits carry special powers. Try them.

Robbie: Thank, I think we got it now.

“OUT OF MY WAY.”

 

(Ivan suddenly bursts in behind Ninjor. He unleashes an oozy rope that latches around Ninjors face, then chucks him into a tree.)

Billy: Ninjor!

Robbie: Hang on you guys, we’re coming for you!

(The rangers continue to fight off their share of enemies while Ivan Ooze and Dulcea meet eye to eye.)

Dulcea: Ivan.

Ivan Ooze: My dear.

Dulcea: You’ve put on a bit of weight, haven’t you?

Ivan Ooze: Yes well ten thousand years will do that to you. Now, that serum.

(Dulcea pulls out her staff.)

Dulcea: Over my dead body.

Ivan Ooze: Don’t tempt me.

(Ivan flicks his wrist and sends a powerful blast that wrecks the ground beneath Dulcea, who narrowly misses certain doom. Meanwhile, the other rangers try to plow through the Tengas.

Rocky: Hiyaa!!

Adam: Hi-yaa!

(Adam and Rocky fight off their share, but Rocky gets separated as he exchanges blows with an enemy. A second joins and he’s barely able to keep up. He gets tossed in the process.) 

Rocky: Hey! No fair. Two on one.

(The enemies squawk mockingly at him as he gets back up.)

Rocky: You wanna get your friends involved?

(A second red ninja ranger appears out of nowhere and quickly dispatches the two.)

Rocky: Well toucan play at that game.

(Rocky grins at his own clever quip and looks around to see if anyone heard him. Adam on the other hand finds himself in a similar predicament; getting outnumbered by a horde of enemies.)

Adam: Get back you stupid birds!

(Each attack he tries to land on one gets disrupted by another. He can’t throw a kick without getting a wing in his face. The combination of numbers and ear piercing squawks is beginning to wear Adam down. That is when Rocky leaps in to help. He pulls a Tenga off Adam, greeting him with a stiff kick to the chest and repeats. Finally, Adam is able to fight his share off.)

Adam: Thanks man.

Rocky: No problem. I guess toucan play at that game.

Adam: (Sighs) …

 

(Tommy and Kimberly quickly dispatch their share and are joined by the others.)

Tommy: You guys okay?

Robbie: Never better.

Kimberly: Come on, Dulcea needs us.

“Right.”

 

(The rangers make a beeline for Ivan Ooze, who seems to have the upper hand in his fight with Dulcea.)

Ivan Ooze: Dulcea, why must we fight? Don’t you remember the good old days?

(Tosses her aside) 

Ivan Ooze: You used to think my idealism made me brilliant. My assertiveness was a turn on.

Dulcea: I also thought the world was flat.

Ivan Ooze: Ah, but it feels good to be young and ignorant huh. Wh-what was that pet name you used to call me? Ivan the…?

Dulcea: Terrible.

Ivan Ooze: No, before we split. I think it was Ivan… the lion-heart! Yes. That’s it. Join me my sweet, and we can go back to that. Together.

Ninjor: She’s not interested!

(Ninjor comes out of nowhere and knocks him backwards.)

Ninjor: Are you alright Dulcea?

Dulcea: I’m fine.

Ivan Ooze: Ninjor! You insufferable pest. Fine, have it your way then. I’m through being nice.

“Not so fast!”

 

(Tommy shouts out loud as the rangers circle around Ivan Ooze. As they finally have him cornered, Bulk, Skull and Sammy try to break up Ivan’s plan back home. Sammy busts it on a bike down the side of a freeway till she meets with the duo.)

Sammy: There you guys are!

(She jumps off the bike upon seeing them.)

Skull: What took you so long?

Sammy: No clue. You guys gave me such fantastic directions.

Skull: Oh right.

Sammy: Where’s my dad?

Bulk: The base is that way. He’s somewhere inside. Do you have a plan?

Sammy: Not yet. I-I was hoping maybe I could cry or show some skin.

Bulk: I don’t think that’s gonna work.

Sammy: Do you wanna show some skin?

Bulk: No I mean I think the entire police force may be under some sort of spell.

Skull: Yeah, the lights were on but no one was home.

Sammy: Dad… 

Bulk: What do you want to do?

Sammy: I don’t know. We have to do something. Uuuh… I wish cousin Trini were here. She’s always so brave in tough situations.

Bulk: She cried and ran to Switzerland when her boyfriend cheated. I think you need a new hero.

Sammy: (Groans) All I know it we’re getting in there. Somehow, some way.

(Bulk and Skull take her outside the well-guarded military complex.)

Sammy: There’s no way we’re getting in there. 

(She takes a look at the place swarming in armed officers and begins to lose hope that she can make a difference.)

 

Sammy: That place is armed to the teeth. We don’t stand a chance.

Skull: Yes we do.

(Bulk and Sammy both turn to Skull with a worried curiosity.)

Skull: I have an idea.

Bulk: Uh oh.

(Bulk and Skull march up to the front gate where there is an armed guard standing watch. They have Sammy being dragged along in front of them appearing to struggle.)

Skull: We found a stray. We think she might now something about the bombs. 

(The guard does not respond.)

Skull: So. We’ll be heading in.

(The guard does not move.)

Skull: Right. Have a good one.

(Skull tries to inch his way in, but the guard does not waver.)

Skull: Excuse me. We… need to…

(Skull again gets no response.)

Skull: Open Sesame?

(The guard, tilts his head over and looks Skull right in his eyes. Skull’s eyes open wide with fright as the guards eyes pierce through him. Finally after a few long seconds, the guard steps to the right and permits him to enter.)

Skull: Right… thank you.

(Skull turns back to Bulk and motions for him to follow his lead.)

Sammy: (Whispers) I told you, you should have said that! You nearly blew our cover!

(Once inside, the trio head for the indoor bunker. There, they untie Sammy and start a search for Sammy’s father.)

Skull: (Whispers) Okay, now we need to split up and look for your dad. If we can snap him back to life, he should be able to order the others back.

Bulk: (Whispers) That’s actually a great idea, Skull.

Sammy: (Whispers) Yeah Skull, way to go!

Skull: (Whispers) Thanks. Sammy, you can head down the hall. I’ll go left. Bulky, you check this door to my righ--

 

(The door to the right suddenly slams open in Skull’s face. Sammy’s father emerges from it.)

Bulk: Found him.

Sammy: Dad!!

(Sammy rushes up to her father and tries to embrace him. He completely sees through her and begins to march forward.)

Commander Kwan: 3-3-5-Mega. The code is 3-3-5-Mega.

Sammy: Dad?

“3-3-5-Mega…”

 

(Her father keeps repeating his statement as he continues down the hall. Sammy looks back at Bulk and Skull, both look empathetically at her as she fails to process what she just saw. The trio look inside the room and see wounded soldiers being tied by the arms as they dangle from the ceiling.)

Sammy: Look! 

“Uuuhhh….”

 

(Bulk and Skull rush over and try to untie to service men, who fall weakly to the ground.)

Bulk: Are you guys okay?

Soldier: Stop him… he’s got... nuclear codes.

Sammy: What?!

Soldier: He’s going to blow up the Middle East...

Sammy: …

(Meanwhile back on Eltar, Ivan appears stunned that his Tengas were stopped so quickly.

Ivan Ooze: Rangers? But how?

Kimberly: You lost. No number of your filthy pigeons can stop us.

Rocky: Yeah, toucan play at tha-

Adam: Stop.

Tommy: I suggest you give up nicely. We might take it easy on you.

Aisha: No promises.

Ivan Ooze: Oh darn. And I was so close to world domination too. If it weren’t for you meddling kids.

Billy: Make all the corny jokes you want. You’re not leaving with that serum. You’re gonna die a miserable, lonely man. Just like you lived.

Ivan Ooze: Is that so?!

(Ivan turns to Dulcea.)

Ivan Ooze: Well I may die miserable, but I won’t be alone!

 

(Ivan points at Dulcea. The ground beneath her explodes as she is engulfed in flames.)

Tommy: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Ninjor: DULCEA!!!

(As the smoke clears, Ninjor’s heart sink as both she and the serum are nowhere to be found.)

Ivan Ooze: I wish things hadn’t blown up between us.

Kimberly: YOU MONSTER!!

Robbie: You’ll pay for that!

(Robbie charges forward blindly. Ivan turns around and points his finger at him.)

Ivan Ooze: Not so fast.

Kimberly: Robbie, no!

Robbie: …!!!

(Robbie stops cold.)

Ivan Ooze: At the flick of a wrist I could blast all of you to smithereens. Now I’ve made peace with the fact that I won’t live to enjoy my work, but I want you to enjoy it for me.

Adam: What’s he talking about?

Ivan Ooze: Any minute now, three nukes, the size of Manhattan will drop on Tel Aviv, wiping the entire Middle East off the map.

Robbie: …what?

Kimberly: No.

Tommy: He’s bluffing!

Ivan Ooze: Maybe, maybe not. You might be able to see it from here if I’m not. If you listen closely, you might be able to hear Trini’s final screams. 

Robbie: Trini…

Billy: What’s he talking about?

Robbie: The peace conference. Trini and the others are in Tel Aviv right now.

(Robbie quickly becomes unnerved and starts frantically looking around.)

Ivan Ooze: And one of the nukes will be dropped right on their heads. In one fell swoop the leader of Palestine, gone. The leader of Israel, gone. Three former rangers… gone.

Robbie: I need to get out of here. Guys I can’t just stand here. I need to leave. I need to… I just… I can’t be here.

Tommy: I understand Robbie. Head back to Angel Grove and try and stop the nukes however you can. If you can reach them and give them a warning it would help too.

Robbie: Right.

Ivan Ooze: I DON’T THINK SO.

(Ivan sends another powerful blast that goes off in front of Robbie just as he reaches for his communicator. Thankfully, Robbie survives and rolls out.)

Ivan Ooze: There will be no last minute heroics this time. Oh no. I think you all have, bigger issues to deal with.

(Ivan plants both feet into the ground and raises his head up high. On command his muscles begin to bulge as he grows. The ooze surrounding his body expands, bubbles and rises. Before their eyes Ivan towers above them. The rangers need to clear out for their safety.)

Billy: Great. Things can’t get any worse.

Ivan Ooze: Say hello, to the bad guy!!

 

To be continued.


	7. Season 3 - Episode 7: The Ninja Quest Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The re-energized rangers face off in a final fight with Ivan Ooze.

“Say hello, to the bad guy!!”

(We return to Eltar, where after blindsiding the rangers with an attack, killing Dulcea in coldblooded in fiery blaze and announcing his plans to drop nuclear weapons on the Peace Conference, Ivan Ooze makes matters even worse by growing. The overpowered ninja rangers are forced to retreat behind some boulders like a ditch.)

Kimberly: This isn’t good.

Adam: Man, this guy just doesn’t let up.

 

Kimberly: Tommy, what do we do? 

Billy: We can’t just ditch earth. We need to stop those nuclear bombs from going off. Hundreds of thousands of lives could be at risk, including our friends.

Robbie: Yeah… 

(Robbie looks completely shell shocked at the idea alone. Far too distressed to add anything to the conversation, he struggles to maintain composure. He still looks as if he wants to take to the skies and fly away to save his ex-girlfriend and best friend. Tommy looks back at him, knowing he needs to make a difficult decision…) 

Tommy: Robbie… I’m sorry. But you’ve got to stay.

Robbie: What?

Tommy: I’ll go back to earth.

Robbie: What?!

Tommy: We need you here to lead a Zord fight. 

Robbie: You want me to take the lead now? Of all times now! An hour ago you said the only thing I knew how to run is my mouth.

Kimberly: Tommy do we really need to be here? The biggest concern is earth right now. Ivan isn’t going to do much more damage in Eltar.

Robbie: Yeah. 

Tommy: He’ll just chase us back and defeat any chance we have to stop the bombs from going off.

Robbie: Then let me go. It’s my girl… my ex’s life. I need to be there.

Tommy: They’re our friends. And the hundreds of thousands of others at risk of dying? I care about them too. Besides, you don’t have a flying Zord. I do. Without Dulcea, I have the best chance to get back. We need you here. You’re a veteran who can lead the team. 

Robbie: I wish I could, but I don’t want to.

Tommy: Robbie please. I’m asking you to trust me here. 

Ivan Ooze: I’m about to stop waiting soon… 

Robbie: …

Tommy: I know this is difficult for you. But I you have to trust me. 

Robbie: Fine. Fine. You go. But if you fail, and if I see you again. You’re gonna wish you died in the blast.

Tommy: Fair enough.

Ivan Ooze: Times up! Come out, come out wherever you are.

(The rangers leap out from their makeshift fox hole and stand in formation.)

Tommy: No one’s hiding from you Ivan. Your plan to conquer earth is gonna fail!

Ivan Ooze: Such tough talk from the tiny ant looking up at me.

Tommy: Well these tiny ants have some new powers to bite you with.

Aisha: Oh it’s on now.

Tommy: It’s morphin time!

 

“White ranger power!”

“Black ranger power!”

“Pink ranger power!”

“Blue ranger power!”

“Brown ranger power!”

“Yellow ranger power!”

“Tyrannosaurus!”

 

(Re-morphed and reenergized, the Power Rangers are back in their suits and go immediately into calling their news Zords.) 

“Red Ape Ninjazord. Power up.”

(A mighty red mechanical ape emerges; thumping his chest and marching into action.) 

“Black Frog Ninjazord. Power up.”

(Bursting out the water, a giant black frog is summoned.) 

“Pink Crane Ninjazord. Power up.”

 

(A graceful pink crane, similar in appearance to the pterodactyl Dinozord. soars through the clouds.) 

“Blue Wolf Ninjazord. Power up.”

(From behind the mountains, a lone blue wolf arises. He howls into the sky, then rushes into battle.) 

“Yellow Bear Ninjazord. Power up.”

(With an enormous roar and slow methodical steps, the bear trudges into action.)

“Cockroach Ninjazord. Power up.”

(A shifty looking roach burrows out of the ground.) 

“White Falcon Ninjazord. Power up.”

(The majestic white falcon arrives. Its shriek echoes in the sky as it warns its enemy of its presence.)

Tommy: Let’s do it.

(The rangers leap into the air and jump aboard their respective Zords. They come together to initiate battle sequence. The frog and the bear fold into the legs and part of the torso. The wolf and ape become the arms. The roach latches onto the end of the wolf to create a hand blade. Finally, Kimberly’s crane Zord folds into itself to reveal a humanoid face.) 

 

“Ninja Megazord, power up!”

(The Ninja Megazord strikes a pose across from Ivan Ooze as it readies for battle.)

Aisha: This is incredible!

Adam: I know! So roomy.

Billy: This AC feels incredible.

Rocky: They have cup holders here! 

Kimberly: And a new stereo!

Rocky: Think we can stop at Charbucks real fast? I saw one close by.

Tommy: We’ll pick some up on the way back. Gotta run.

(The Falconzord soars off into the air on its way to earth.)

Kimberly: You better come back in one piece. We have a wedding to plan, remember?

Robbie: That’s probably why he pushed so hard to go.

Ivan Ooze: Where’s he heading off to in such a rush?

Robbie: He’s got a flight to catch. Or three.

(Ivan feigns a gasp.)

Ivan Ooze: You mean you let him go to earth in your place? Him? The glory hog? The narcissist? Your adversary? 

Robbie: Yeah, him.

Ivan Ooze: You’re putting your ex-girlfriends life in the hands of someone who has wished to do you harm?

Robbie: What’s your point?

Ivan Ooze: Nothing, I have none. I wish him luck. I’m sure after all you two have been through he’s developed quite a respect for you. Tell me again how you guys got stranded in this desert?

Kimberly: He’s trying to get in your head Robbie, don’t listen to him.

Ivan Ooze: On the contrary, I’m already in your head. Don’t you see, we’re one and the same? Born leaders wilting under the shadow of another.

Robbie: …

Ivan Ooze: The only difference between you and I is that after 10,000 years I’ve let it make me an irredeemable monster that rotted away on his own hatred. You? You still have things close to you. You still have time.

Kimberly: Robbie…?

Robbie: …

Ivan Ooze: My hatred compelled me to destroy my former leader. Don’t let your “Zordon” drive you to that. Stop him. Stop him right now.

Robbie: I… uh…

(The Ninja Megazord does nothing for a bit. Then it slowly turns away.)

Adam: Robbie, what are you doing?

Aisha: Are you quitting? You serious?

Robbie: I-I’m sorry guys. It really should be me out there. I need to make sure earth is safe. I have too much to lose.

(Robbie reaches for his communicator.)

Robbie: Come in Tommy.

Ivan Ooze: That’s it. Reclaim your serenity. Assert your dominance.

Billy: Robbie don’t turn your back to him!

Ivan Ooze: That’s it…

(As Ooze speaks calmly and encouragingly, he has his hands behind his back, readying the same fireball that claimed Dulcea’s life.)

Tommy: I read you.

(Ooze throws his arms back to fire his shot.)

Ivan Ooze: SEND HIM MY REGA—

(Just in time, Ooze tastes steel at the hands of a giant sized Ninjor. The blast goes astray and harms no one.)

Robbie: Good luck man.

Tommy: Thanks.

Ivan Ooze: Arg…

Ninjor: Ivan.

(Ninjor steps over him with his saber pressed against Oozes neck.)

Ninjor: For what you’ve done to Dulcea, I will take great pleasure in jamming this saber through your black hole of a heart.

Ivan Ooze: …is it too late to send my condolences?

Ninjor: Yes. But you have time for one last request.

Ivan Ooze: Steel plated armor please.

Ninjor: I’m afraid we’re out of that.

(Ninjor raises his arms high and drives the sword through Ivan’s chest.)

Ninjor: Huh?

(The attack meets no resistance and hits the ground as if he drove his sword through gelatin. Ooze appears to be able to turn his body into mush on command. Ooze crawls up the saber and is if it were an arm forces it out of Ninjor’s hand. As he watches in stunned silence, Ivan kicks him in the face and topples him over.)

Robbie: Ninjor, you okay?

(The Ninja Megazord scurries over to help Ivan to his knees. Ninjor favors his jaw.)

Ninjor: No, he’s still breathing.

Ivan Ooze: Get ready for a night of disappointment then. And once I’m done with both of you nothing will stop me from unifying earth under my vision.

(Speaking of earth…) 

“3-3-5 Mega. The code is 3-3-5 Mega.”

Goldar: Ah, excellent work.

Bulk: We’re too late!

(Back at the secret military compound, a brainwashed Commander Kwan gives codes to Goldar and Rito meant to deploy the nuclear weapons. Sammy, Bulk and Skull rush in behind but hide behind some cargo.)

Goldar: Ivan will be most pleased, aha.

Rita: Eh, for such an important code, it sure is stupidly simple.

Goldar: It beats just dialing down the middle.

(Goldar and Rito start walking toward the nuclear silo’s control panel, but then stop and turn around to address the officers once more.)

Goldar: Uh, what do we do with this?

Rito: Like I said before, let em all jump off a cliff.

Sammy: NOOO--

(Sammy is held back by Bulk and Skull who also cover her mouth before blowing their cover.)

Rito: Who needs cops anyway?

Commander Kwan: Sir yes sir.

(Commander Kwan turns to crowd working behind him.)

Commander Kwan: Attention.

(Everyone stops what they’re doing instantly and looks up silently to their commander with their arms to their sides.)

Commander Kwan: Officers. Cadets. March.

(Commanding officer Kwan marches through to the front where he’s followed by the entire Angel Grove police department. Sammy’s heart drops to her stomach as she helplessly rolls into a ball.)

Sammy: No… Dad. This can’t be happening. It can’t. Please…

Bulk: Sammy, Sammy get up. It’s not too late. We have to think of something. Uh… try to stall them. However you can for as long as you can.

(Sammy doesn’t see how that is possible. She just continues to stare out blankly as she thinks of the odds of her stopping a hundred men and women. Still, she knows she could never forgive herself if she does nothing.)

Sammy: Okay. I’ll. You guys can stop the monsters.

Bulk: Okay, new plan. You stop the monsters and we’ll try and stall the officers.

Sammy: Goodbye.

(Sammy runs off to chase after her father. Bulk and Skull get up from behind the crate, then look at Goldar and Rito with defeated expressions.)

 

Skull: Couldn’t we have just enrolled into the boy scouts? 

(Meanwhile back on Eltar, Ninjor and Ivan Ooze engage in a duel. Ninjor, the aggressor, throwing chops and kicks to Ivan, who doesn’t appear to be exerting much energy in blocking them.)

Ivan Ooze: I know all of your moves, old friend.

 

(Ninjor throws a huge chop that Ivan ducks. He falls forward but recovers and tries to throw another one. However, Ivan catches this one and grabs hold.)

Ivan Ooze: And while you were busy putting the moves on my woman, I’ve spent the last ten thousand years planning how to counter every one as I planned your death.

(However before Ivan Ooze can act, an explosion goes off near them; separating the two.)

Robbie: I swear to god, next time I hear “ten thousand years” I’ll throw myself in a dumpster.

(Ivan quickly tries to recover and sends an Oozy rope at the Ninja Megazord to try and tie them up.)

Kimberly: Can you see this coming?

(Ninjazord kicks away the rope. Hits Ivan.)

Ivan Ooze: Ahh!

Billy: You might’ve studied Ninjor, but consider us a variable. That gives us a distinct advantage.

Ivan Ooze: It doesn’t take math degree to blow up a robot. I’ll show you.

(Ivan starts flicking his wrist; sending explosions to land at their feet. The Ninja Megazord starts back flipping out of harm’s way. Each blast failing to make contact.)

Ivan Ooze: Take that! And that! …and that!

Aisha: This is incredible!

Adam: This Zord is so agile.

Billy: The Thunder Megazord would have been toast by now.

Rocky: I think I’m going to be sick.

Ivan Ooze: RAAAAA!!! Stand still. Let me destroy you.

Adam: Mountain!

(He winds up for a bigger blast as the Ninja Megazord stops in front of a mountain. This time Ivan gets his hands forward. A beam of light appears, but his hands quickly get chopped right off by Ninjor.)

Ivan Ooze: Huh?!

Robbie: Yeah! Take that!

Aisha: Finally.

Ivan Ooze: Uh… Ninjor? Can you give me a hand buddy?

Ninjor: Why of course.

(Ninjor decks Ivan with a punch to the face. Ivan is rocked so hard he stumbles backwards.)

Rocky: Alright!

Robbie: Let’s finish him off. Now.

(With Ivan wounded, the ranger decide to capitalize. The Ninja Megazord soars into the air then leaps forward. Aimed at Ivan, both arms cock back for two powerful punches; one with the power of the ape and the other of the wolf. At last second however, Ivan’s hands regenerate.)

Billy: Oh no!

(Ooze catches the arms and flings the Ninjazord behind him; through a mountain behind them.) 

Ninjor: Rangers!

(Before Ninjor has a chance to react, Ivan shoots a beam from his eyes that takes him down also.)

Adam: We’re taking damage! 

Kimberly: I don’t get it. We had him. What just happened?

Billy: It appears he regenerated! 

Robbie: This guy’s gonna be tougher than I thought.

Aisha: Did you think he’d be a walk in the park?

Robbie: Doesn’t matter. Either way it looks like I we’re gonna be in this for the long haul. Which means Tommy better not screw around.

(Meanwhile back on earth, Rito and Goldar walk up the stairs of the silo control panel and prepare to start the bombs.)

Rito: How do we do this again?

Goldar: We just turn the key, enter the code and in ten minutes it deploys.

Rito: Won’t it ask for identity verification.

Goldar: Don’t worry. I’ve got the fingers of the guy in charge of that.

Rito: Beautiful.

“Freeze!”

(Though shaking at the knees, Bulk and Skull step in. Issuing a command from about twenty yards away.)

Bulk: Step away from the console with your hands in the air.

Rito: Look out Goldie, it’s armed police men!

Bulk: A-actually, we don’t have guns yet.

 

Goldar: After them!

Bulk: AHHH!!!

Skull: AHHH!!!

(Bulk and Skull about face and run the opposite direction as Rito and Goldar make chase)

Goldar: Get back here!

Rito: I want the fat one!

Bulk: No!! Please...

(Bulk and Skull try and evade the two monsters and hide behind crates but with very limited space in the compound there aren’t many places to hide in.)

Goldar: Got you!

Skull: AHHHH!!!

(Skull bolts, but winds up running around in an aimless circle.)

Goldar: Running is futile. We will eventually catch you.

Rito: (Huffing) I… I need to quit smoking.

(Unfortunately, Bulk and Skull’s escape attempt ends when they crash into one another while running circles in opposite directions. Goldar and Rito step in and stand before them.)

Rito: Now we got you.

Bulk: Please… we’re sorry. We didn’t mean it. We’ll go. Promise. We’re too young to die.

Goldar: You let us be the judge of that.

“Ahhhhh!”

(Goldar and Rito unsheathe their swords and prepare to do harm. Bulk and Skull cower in fear while holding one another.)

“Sui-yaaa!!!”

(Just in time however, the white ranger leaps from the skies to the rescue. He lands between the two monsters, surprises Rito with a kick to the chest. He ducks a Goldar punch before giving him the same.)

Bulk & Skull: Power rangers!!

Goldar & Rito: Power rangers!!

Goldar: We thought you were finished.

Tommy: Oh no. This is just the beginning.

Bulk & Skull: YEAAAA!!!

(Tommy turns around to address the duo.)

Tommy: Get out of here you two. I’ve got it from here.

Bulk: Oh, right.

Skull: Come on, we’ve gotta go check on Sammy!

Bulk: Right!

(The two run the opposite way to try and catch up to Sammy.)

Tommy: (To himself) Sammy? What’s she up to? 

“One. Two. One. Two. One. Two. One. Two.”

(Further north from the base, Commander Kwan leads the entire police force and a class cadets down to the edge of a rocky cliff. Sammy tries desperately to hold her father back.)

Sammy: Dad!! Please, no!! Dad please stop! You’ve got to wake up!

(She pulls back at his waist with all her strength but meets little give. She does however come away with his gun.)

Commander Kwan: One. Two. One. Two.

(The commander gets closer and closer to the edge as Sammy’s heart races through her shirt. She can’t bear the thought of seeing her father lead his entire force to their deaths. She tries to think on her feet and points the weapon into the air to try and scare the police out of their stupor.)

Sammy: Here it goes…

(She pulls the trigger…)

Sammy: AHHH!

(The gun forces out of her hand with recoil and nearly deafens her. The officer reach the end unfazed. Mr. Kwan turns around right along the end.)

Commander Kwan: Formation.

(The officers line up beside him along the fragile rocky cliff. Pieces of rock are already beginning to crumble underneath them from the weight. Feeling completely helpless to avert tragedy, Sammy avoids her instinct of bursting into tears. She picks up the gun once more. Perhaps she thinks, if her father is incapacitated the others won’t follow him over the edge. The thought alone brings tears to her eyes however. Could she even think of doing that? Does she have another choice? Either way she doesn’t have much time to debate.)

Commander Kwan: Officers. Cadets. Jump at my command. One. 

(Without much thought Sammy points the gun at her dad. She feels a lump in her throat.)

Commander Kwan: Two.

(Sammy clutches the gun with both hands. She turns her head away. There is a long pause between two and three. Almost as if there is some internal hesitance between following his orders and his free will. The latter eventually loses.)

Commander Kwan: Thre--

Sammy: No!!

(Sammy runs over, drops the weapon and grabs her father. With all her strength she tackles him to the floor behind her and pins him down.)

Sammy: Dad no. Please don’t do this. Please don’t jump.

(Her father aggressively tries to resist.)

Sammy: No. Please dad no. Please stay down.

(Sammy continues to clutch for dear life as the other officers silently stare off into the distance. Meanwhile back on Eltar, Ivan has been able to overpower his adversaries. He stands before them, both on one knee.)

Ivan Ooze: An admirable effort. Zordon would be proud of you two.

Robbie: You shut your mouth Ivan. Don’t ever mention his name.

Ivan Ooze: Stiff upper lip. Even when facing impending doom. I like it. Just like Zordon… right before I shattered his tube.

Kimberly: …

Ivan Ooze: Right before I took his most vital source of energy from him, he made a promise. He said his “rangers” will stop me. Bahaha!

Robbie: Shut up!

(Robbie angrily summons a laser to hit Ivan. It strikes dead on, but bounces off him and drills the Ninja Megazord instead) 

 

“AHHH!”

Ivan Ooze: Hahaha. He did always have more guts than brains. Like father like sons I guess.

(Ivan turns away, comfortable that he won’t be attacked.)

Ivan Ooze: As valiant an effort you’re putting on, you no longer pose a challenge to me. I’ll get my minions to finish you off as they did last time. I’m gonna go make sure your white ranger friend doesn’t spoil my master plan.

Robbie: …

Ninjor: …

Ivan Ooze: Goldar. Rito. Come in.

(Voices come from the sky.)

Goldar: …yeah?

Rito: Hey… what’s… what’s going on?

Ivan Ooze: I’m coming by the compound in a minute. Did the white ranger stop by yet?

Rito: …

Goldar: Yep.

Rito: He sure did.

Ivan Ooze: He did? Well I assume since you’re still here that he’s been dealt with?

Kimberly: …

Rito: Well…

Goldar: No. Also, we resign.

Ivan Ooze: WHAT?!?!

(The rangers burst into cheers.)

Adam: Yeah!

Kimberly: He did it!

Robbie: Alright, Tommy!

Ivan Ooze: YOU FAILED?! YOU’VE COMPROMISED MY DYING WISH?! MT REASON FOR BEING.

Goldar: …

Rito: My bad.

Ivan Ooze: I need to go. I need to see this through if it’s the last thing I do. But mark my words. If I come back, you two are finished.

(He disconnects with Goldar and Rito, looking furious.)

Billy: We’ve got to stop him, quick.

(Ivan puts his legs together and starts to fly away. Right as his feet leave the surface though, the Ninjazord grabs onto his feet.)

Robbie: Got him.

(Ninjazord gets yanked violently as it rockets through the blazing hot skies. As they soar higher and higher the air gets thinner and thinner and the temperature gets colder. Once past the atmosphere all noise ceases. Everything smells of burned metal and the rangers suddenly feel lighter and sleepier. They also feel themselves being pulled out of their seats by the lack of gravity.)

Billy: Everyone… buckle up!

(Everyone tries to seat themselves back down and locks themselves in.)

Billy: Thankfully the oxygen in the Ninja Megazord seems to be locked in.

Robbie: Think maybe we could have thought of that before?

Billy: Had to be done. Still, I don’t know how long before we use it up. If there’s even a crack in the windshield all our oxygen will be violently forced out along with us.

Adam: We just need to delay him as long as we can stand it. If he’s anything like Ninjor, Dulcea and Zordon, he’ll start to age rapidly outside his home environment. 

Kimberly: You’re plan of attack is to hope he dies of old age?

Adam: You have any better ideas?

Kimberly: Nope.

Rocky: I’m getting really tired here you guys.

Billy: That’s the low oxygen kicking in.

Robbie: (To Billy) Can this thing even fight in outer space?

Billy: (Pointing) Well we’re about to find out.

Ivan Ooze: Get off of me!

(Ivan looks back at the rangers, having a noticeably older looking face. He tries to shake them off with his boot.) 

“Whoa!!!” 

Robbie: Hang on tight!

(Ninja Megazord starts to swerve violently back and forth with the rangers inside. The grip on Ivan’s foot remains however. He then tosses some energy beams at them. They’re able to dodge the first few, but with limited mobility he drills them with a blast.) 

“AHHHH!”

Ivan Ooze: Ahaha!

(Once he hits his target, he continues to hit the rangers repeatedly.)

Robbie: We’re getting hit!

Billy: We’re taking heavy damage!

Rocky: I can’t see ahead of us!

Billy: Protect the windshield!!!

(The Ninja Megazord frees one hand to make sure the windshield does not shatter. This only loosens their grip on Ivan.)

Aisha: We’re like fish in a barrel here.

Robbie: We have no choice. We have to keep holding on.

Aisha: He’s gonna destroy us!

Robbie: You’d rather drift in space? We keep fighting or we die, am I clear?

(The blinded Ninja Megazord quickly reaches with the free hand to grab whatever it could grab. It gets a handful of Ivan’s cape and yanks it back.)

Ivan Ooze: (Choking) GHHHHAAH.

(Pulling him back but still sailing forward due to inertia, the Ninja Megazord blasts Ivan with a punch.)

Robbie: Take that!

(Ivan loses control momentarily and begins spinning uncontrollably. However they lose their grip on Ivan. And without the ability to fly, the Ninja Megazord sails away in a completely different directions.)

Robbie: No! 

Kimberly: Where are we going?

Aisha: (Mockingly) We’re drifting in space.

Rocky: What do we do?!

Aisha: Find a new leader.

Robbie: You want to lead? You think you can do better?

Aisha: I have the same amount of leadership experience as you; none.

Robbie: I'm leading right now. The only think you've lead is yourself to the kitchen.

Aisha: That’s it, you’re dead.

Kimberly: Enough. Both of you. Remember what we’re fighting for. We can't afford to repeat this mistake again.

Aisha: …fine.

Robbie: Fine. We still need to find a way to get back on track.

(The rangers see Ivan recover and return toward earth. He starts to drift out of their field of vision, worrying the team. Suddenly, they feel something crash behind them; moving them forward.) 

Billy: What was that?

Ninjor: Need a lift?

Rocky: Ninjor!

(Ninjor appears out of nowhere, appearing to ride a giant cloud.)

Robbie: Man, am I glad you’re here.

Ninjor: Don’t mention it. I'm not missing my chance to avenge Dulcea.

Robbie: She was a good woman. We’ll make sure Ivan pays for what he did.

Aisha: Step on it, we’re losing him!

(Ninjor speeds up to try and catch up to Ivan who is nearing earth. Ivan smiles as he feels himself coming close to accomplishing something he has waited ages to be able to do; even if he is not going to be able to enjoy it.)

Ivan Ooze: Finally. So close, I can taste it.

(Gradually however, Ooze begins to feel himself having trouble remaining awake. His alertness is taking a dip. This likely has little to do with the lack of air too.)

Ivan Ooze: No… No… (Coughs dryly) I need more time... just a little more…

(Ivan’s body starts to ache and stiffen His focus wanes in and out. His vision degrades, as does his hearing. His hands extended outward prune and shrivel before his eyes. Ivan is almost out of time.)

Ivan Ooze: This... can't end like...

(Ivan drifts off into a deep sleep. He continues to drift toward earth. His eyes inch open briefly, where he's met with a surprise.)

Ivan Ooze: What is that odious stench?

Tommy: Rise and shine sleepy head.

Ivan Ooze: Huh!?

(The Falconzord is seen flying out of the earth's atmosphere in his direct path. It fires several missiles out of its mouth, which drills Ivan.) 

Ivan Ooze: ARRHG.

(The other rangers and Ninjor catch up.)

Tommy Hey guys. Did I miss anything?

Robbie: Nope. We had everything under control.

Tommy: Good work. Now let’s join them together and finish the job. Ninja Falconzord, power up!

(The Ninja Megazord leaps from Ninjor's cloud and is caught by the Falconzord which attaches to its back. Tommy enters the ranger cockpit sitting top and center.)

"Ninja Megazord battle ready!"

Tommy: Robbie, you stay at the helm for the rest of this fight?

Robbie: Nah, I think I'm good.

(Ivan is seen, short of breath across from the team.)

Tommy: You don’t look too good, Ivan. I think you need to rest.

Ivan Ooze: Screw you. You've ruined my plan. I'll never make it in time. Do you know what this means for earth?!

Kimberly: It's safe?

Ivan Ooze: Only an imbecile (Coughs) thinks earth is safe as it is. All the war, the fighting, the (Coughs) racism and corruption. Earth is on a terminal path to destruction all on its own.

Billy: And you think blowing it up is going to make it better?

Ivan Ooze: I was going to save earth! I was going to unite all people. What of my methods? My plan was going to work. It was going to make everything better in the long ru--

Robbie: No. It wasn't.

Ivan Ooze: What?

Robbie: Earth has a laundry list of problems, it's not pretty down there. But we deserve the chance to fix them on our own. We have many people, great people, who have dedicated their lives to fighting to make things better. 

Tommy: Diplomats, police officers, leaders of different trades.

Kimberly: Only seven of which are standing in front of you.

Robbie: You're not a liberator. And we're nothing alike. You're nothing but a twisted sociopath whose rationalized his plans for genocide. And luckily, you're about to die.

Ivan Ooze: And I'm taking you with me!

(Ivan makes one last charge at the Ninja Megazord. Although significantly weakened, he's able to charge up one final blast.)

Rocky: He's coming toward us!

Ninjor: Look out!

 

Ivan Ooze: THIS IS FOR EARTH.

(Planning on taking both he and the rangers out, he's about to flick his wrist. At the last second though, the Ninja Falconzord shifts to the side, extending the roach blade forward, and impales Ivan through the gut.)

Robbie: And that’s for Dulcea, you son of a bitch.

(Ivan’s eyes widen with shock, then start to dim. He’s pushed backwards where he drifts aimlessly. His face continues to prune and his eyes roll back in his head. The beam he charged goes off on himself; leading to a massive explosion. He is nowhere to be seen once the smoke clears.) 

Kimberly: And stay down.

Ninjor: You need to get back to Zordon, fast.

Tommy: Right. Thank you Ninjor. Great job everyone. Great job, Rob.

Robbie: You too. Assuming earth isn’t a nuclear wasteland by now.

Tommy: You just have no faith in me, huh?

(Back on earth, all of Ivan’s spells begin to wear off. The officers that were under a spell now begin to come to. Some panic upon finding themselves along the edge of a cliff. Some leap forward the opposite way reactively. Luckily no one is harmed. Sammy’s father begin to come to as well. He finds himself in his daughters’ tight embrace.)

Commander Kwan: …honey?

Sammy: …dad?

Commander Kwan: What’s going on?

Sammy: You’re okay…?

Bulk & Skull: They’re okay!!

(Bulk and Skull rush to the scene with their arms waving in the air. Their declaration trigger cheers throughout the entire department as everyone comes together to celebrate.)

Bulk: You’re alive! You’re all alive!

Skull: Thank goodness…

(Among the high fiving and the hugs, the duo hear a familiar voice.)

Lt. Stone: Bulkmeier! Skullovitch!

Bulk: Uh…

Skull: Lt. Stone!

(Lt. Stone appears, wiping some purple residue from his face.)

Lt. Stone: What are you two doing here? And still in uniform? You aren’t officers.

Skull: Uh… uh…

Bulk: W-w-we can explain.

Lt. Stone: (Interrupts) Wait. Were you guys responsible for this? For saving us from that purple guys’ orders?

Bulk: Well…

Lt. Stone: The bombs…Were the nukes set off?

Bulk: We don’t think so. We held off resistance until backup arrived.

Lt. Stone: Amazing. You two really showed leadership and bravery. 

Bulk: We did?

Lt. Stone: Absolutely. I mean, you two have some work to do… but I think you may have what it takes to join the force after all.

Skull: We do?

Lt. Stone: (Extends hand) Welcome to the team, men. You are now Angel Grove Junior Police Officers.

Bulk: We are?!

Lt. Stone: Report tomorrow at 0800 hours.

(Stone salutes the boys, then marches off. They stumble to salute as well but turn to each other once he leaves and squeal with excitement.)

Bulk: YEAAAAAAHHHH!

Skull: We did it! We did it! We did it! WOOOO!

(Meanwhile back on the now unclaimed palace, an indignant Zedd marches back with his wife tailing behind.)

Lord Zedd: I don’t care what he said, I’m the emperor of evil for crying out loud. I paid a fortune for that toothbrush and I demand to take it with me.

Rita: Mmmmm!

Lord Zedd: No one asked you woman. Wha—huh?

(Zedd walks into a nearly vacant main hall. He can hear his voice echoing more than usual. He looks around for Ivan but doesn’t see him. He does spot a small group of his old minions huddled around Rita’s telescope staring blankly at one another.) 

Lord Zedd: Where is Ivan?

Finster: Well…

Baboo: He’s… he’s…

Squatt: Gone to a big farm upstate.

Lord Zedd: What?!

Rita: Hmm?!

Finster: The Power Rangers took him out.

(Finster and the rest of the minions share a somber moment of silence for the loss of their beloved leader.)

Lord Zedd: Ahahahaha! 

(Zedd does not join them.)

Lord Zedd: This is marvelous! I warned that booger head about the rangers but he wouldn’t listen. Oh, if ever there was a time where I am happy to see those power pukes win, this is that time!

Rita: Hm, hm hmmm hmmmm!

Lord Zedd: That’s right my dear. Go, go Power Rangers indeed!

(Zedd steps back onto his throne proudly.)

Lord Zedd: Now, there is no mistaking. I am the unequivocal ruler of evil. This. Is my domain. And anyone who dares to step out of line, will join Ivan in the depths of hades. AHAHAHA!

Goldar: That’s fine with me, oh great one. I didn’t like Ivan anyway.

Rito: Yeah. Total hard head. Speaking of domain though. You guys still don’t mind if I crash here for a bit? Just until I get back on my feet.

(Rita and Zedd both stare at him blankly.)

Rito: I mean, we’re cool right?

Rita: Hmm Hmmm?! Hmm Hmmm?!?! Hmm Hmm Hmmm Hmmm!!!

(Rita lunges at her younger brother and strangles him. The rest of the staff tries to jump in and separate them.)

Lord Zedd: Back away this instant; all of you. You’ll each get your turn soon enough. Ahahaha!

(Minutes after finishing off Ivan Ooze, the rangers make a mad dash back to the command center. They’re barely able to rip their helmets off before crowding around Zordon.)

Kimberly: Zordon!! Zordon we’re back!!

Tommy: Yeah we got our powers back too.

Kimberly: Zordon?

(Zordon is non-responsive. Everyone’s hearts drop in disbelief as they look over the pale, lifeless body of their mentor.)

Rocky: (Softly) No…

Aisha: Zordon…

Robbie: …

Adam: I can’t believe it. We’re… too late.

(Kim slowly reaches out to hold his hand. It is cold to the touch.)

Kimberly: Zordon… (Sniffs) Please don’t go.

Rocky: This can’t be happening. Things were going so well. We were supposed to do it. We were supposed to come back and save the day.

(The rangers are momentarily silent. With only the sound of sniffling.)

Kimberly: (Voice crackling) Ever since he came into our lives he’s been like a father to us.

Robbie: Really he’s the only father I ever had.

Billy: This can’t be it. There’s got to be some other way.

(Robbie looks around.)

Robbie: Maybe there is.

Billy: What do you mean?

Tommy: Yeah Robbie.

Robbie: I saw this in a really bad movie once. Maybe if we hold hands around him and we pray together… he might come back to life.

(No one responds, but no one wants to reject the idea either. Everyone joins by Robbie’s side as they circle around Zordon. They extend their arms out and upwards and close their eyes.)

Robbie: …

(Nothing happens for about fifteen seconds. However unbeknownst to them things around the command center begin shifting around. Shards of glass on the floor vanish, the fried circuit boards self-repair and the smoke clears. The dead lights around them start to flicker again. This catches the ranger’s attention. The collapsed pillars beside them rise and relight; bringing the lights back on for the entire command center. As soon as that happens, Zordon takes a deep breath.)

Zordon: (Gasps) …!!

(The rangers look on completely stunned and overjoyed as the transferring of their powers reenergized their leader. Tears of joy start forming as he stands. The energy tube reforms around him again. Finally, he reappears as the giant head they’ve come to love.)

Zordon: Rangers!

Kimberly: Zordon! Oh thank goodness you’re okay. I thought we lost you…

Zordon: It is good to see you too, Kimberly.

(The rangers join together in a warm embrace as they look up to their smiling leader. The whole team, but Billy and Adam later conclude their long but shortened weekends back at the Juice Bar. They are indoors this time by the barstools as they listen to a uniformed Bulk and Skull brag to a group of onlookers.)

Bulk: …and right when they were about set the bomb off, Skull and I stepped in and said “freeze, you filthy animals.”

Skull: They took one look at us, and they ran for the hills with their tails tucked between their legs.

 

“Whoa!”

“That’s amazing.”

“You’re like, my hero.”

Bulk: Thanks. I know.

Adam: Looks like they had an eventful weekend too.

Tommy: (laughs) Yeah. I’m proud of them though. They’ve really come a long way since we met them.

Kimberly: I think we’ve all come a long way.

(Kim turns to Robbie as she says that. However Robbie appears to be more focused on a sheet of paper in front of him.)

Rocky: I don’t get it.

Kimberly: What?

(She turns to Rocky, who’s facing the television screen.)

Rocky: Why can’t they just let the rabbit have some cereal? What’s the big deal? I mean he’s on the box!

Kimberly: Oh.

Aisha: Oh look you guys, they’re covering the Peace Conference!

“Good new out of Tel Aviv today as the meeting between Palestine’s top brass and Israel’s. The three Angel Grove teens, Jason Lee, Trini Kwan and Zack Taylor were commended for their impassioned speeches which garnered standing ovations.” 

Billy: That’s incredible.

Kimberly: I know. I’m proud of them. They’re really doing amazing things.

“When the Ayatollah was reached for comment afterwards and asked if he will agree to peace in the Middle East, he shrugged and said ‘nah.’”

Rocky: …

Tommy: …

 

“We’ll have more on that later. In other news, rapper Tupac Shakur shocked the rap world by posthumously joining the cast of “Just Shoot Me. Shakur could not be reached for comment.”

Aisha: Oh.

(There is a long deflated silence in the group. Billy and Adam enter the Juice Bar though and breaks it up.) 

Billy: Hey guys.

Tommy: Hey Billy, what’s up?

Rocky: How’s the command center looking?

Adam: Great. It works as if nothing ever happened to it. 

Billy: All systems are operational, the morphing grid is fully compatible with our new powers source and Zordon seems to have no ill effects.

Aisha: That’s awesome!

Tommy: Yeah. Great suggestion Robbie. We couldn’t have done it without you man.

(Robbie still appears preoccupied, but he looks up in acknowledgement.)

Robbie: Huh? Oh, don’t mention it.

Kimberly: So guys… are you forgetting to mention something?

Billy: What do you mean?

Kimberly: You know, something important in the command center? 

(Billy and Adam stare back at each other blankly)

Kimberly: Or… someone?

Adam: …

Billy: Alpha! Oh crap, we completely forgot.

Aisha: I mean he was just passed out in the middle of the floor.

Adam: Should we go back for him?

Billy: …Nah. It’s getting late. We’ll go back for him tomorrow. 

Adam: We have a math exam first period tomorrow and a report due Tuesday.

Robbie: It’s fine. No rush.

Bulk: That’s not all! Just wait until we tell you how we rescued the whole Angel Grove Police Department.

“Aherm…”

(Sammy walks in from the front.)

Bulk: Wiiith a little help.

(Sammy smiles, then walks right by them to the stools with the ranger teens.)

Kimberly: Hey Sammy! How’s your dad? We saw what happened on the news.

Sammy: Yeah. He’s okay. Just a little shaken up.

Tommy: I bet. 

Sammy: Yeah, but he’s a Kwan. We’re survivors. We’re more resilient than roaches.

Robbie: How dare you?

Billy: That’s good to hear. But uh… why are you here? You’re not working today are you?

Sammy: No. I’m actually here to give Ernie my notice. I don’t think I’m cut out for waitressing.

Tommy: Saving the entire police force make you realize that there’s more to life than waiting tables? 

Sammy: Yeah, pretty much. I need to find my calling. My true meaning for being here. I don’t know what is yet, but I’m sure not gonna find it here.

Aisha: You should ask your dad to make you part of the Police Department like Bulk and Skull.

Sammy: Eh, there’s better opportunities than that.

Kimberly: Like?

Sammy: Like being a Power Ranger!

(The teens laugh.)

Sammy: Just imagine: Sammy Kwan, the yellow ranger!

Adam: Hmm.

Aisha: I don’t know.

Sammy: What?

Kimberly: It’s a tad unoriginal.

Robbie: And racist.

Sammy: Okay. Sammy Kwan the gold ranger!

Adam: Nice.

Sammy: Oh my god can you imagine if they really had a gold ranger? Ugh. I’d bet he’d be a total hunk too!!

Kimberly: Oh god.

(Robbie smiles to himself and returns to the letter he was writing.)

“Dear Trini, 

I’ve been reading a lot about the wonderful things you’ve been doing. You really are an amazing person. As for me, I hate to brag, but I totally saved the world today. Not just dinky Angel Grove either. I mean, I partially created the mess to begin with, but I’m finally feeling empowered as a ranger, as opposed to feeling like an after thought.

The others are doing okay. As you must know by now Kim and Tommy are planning to get married. I honestly don’t see how it’s going to work, but don’t tell them I said that. They remind me of us. At least of what we had. That willingness to give up your life to protect the other person. It made me really miss you. I felt it a bit today too. I won’t go into all the details, but I’m not going to ride them about their engagement anymore. I’ll allow it.

The new guys annoy me, but I’m getting used to them. It took all of middle school and two years of high school for Zack’s incessant dancing and Jason being such a stupid muscle head to stop annoying me. Tell them I miss them. 

I’m sorry I’ve been so crappy with communication. I promise I’ll do better. I’ve been getting everything you’re sending me. I just didn’t know how I felt or how to respond. I have been having a tough time readjusting. It was the ‘Robbie and Trini’ show for two years nearly. Without you I felt there was no point in going solo. But I’m not really solo. I’m with a team of guys who have my back and whom I regularly run into battle with. I also have the guidance of Zordon, whom I realized means much more to me than I thought. It’s not conventional really. And I don’t see myself making BFF bracelets with Adam or any of them anytime soon. Still, they’re the closest things to friends and a family I think I’ll ever have. Things certainly could be worse.

Take care of yourself.

Love,

Robbie”

(After finishing the letter, Robbie stares aimlessly into the air thinking of what he wrote.)

Robbie: (Crumples up letter) Nah… this is crap.


	8. Season 3 - Episode 8: The Rocky Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Friday the 13th, Rocky thinks his dreams have come true when Hannah requests his services.

(It’s a dark, chilly Friday the 13th in Angel Grove. The teens are as usual, at the Youth Center. Though it’s far too chilly to be out front on the patio, they huddle up indoors to shoot the breeze by the barstools.)

Aisha: …so you see Rocky, that’s why the “Breast Cancer Walk” isn’t an appropriate place to pick up women.

Rocky: I guess…

Kimberly: Hey you guys look. It’s about Catcher Face!

(Kim points to the television screen over the counter.) 

“We have some breaking news coming out of Angel Grove Park. It appears as if the man hunt is over. The so-called ‘Catcher Face,’ a man dressed in a catcher’s mask and armed with a bat who has viciously assaulting groups of teens the past several weeks has been caught.” 

Kimberly: Oh thank goodness. They got him!

Adam: I know. I was starting to be afraid to leave home.

Tommy: Yeah. I wonder what this creep looks like behind the mask

Robbie: (Thinking to himself) Please don’t be Spanish. Please don’t be Spanish. Please don’t be Spanish…

 

“Police apprehended the suspect, Jermaine Watt, at the scene.”

Robbie: (Thinking to himself) Phew.

Aisha: (Thinking to herself) Crap.

Kimberly: Oh my god. What a dirt bag!

Rocky: Yeah, I hope they give that guy the chair.

Tommy: I agree.

Aisha: Y-yeah. W-what he did was wrong!

Kimberly: I know!

“Authorities are still concerned however that Watt is a merely copycat of the real “Catcher Face” as previous eyewitnesses describe the suspect as much larger and taller than Watt who is 5’11. Police will continue to be on the lookout. If you have any information, you can give report that to our Crime Watch hotline at…”

Kimberly: Oh man. He better not still be out there. The last thing we need are more of those weirdo’s out in the streets. This is like my worst nightmare come to life.

Aisha: I know. I nearly flipped passing by a Little League game the other day.

Robbie: Were they selling cotton candy?

Aisha: No. But I saw your dad selling oranges.

Robbie: I assume you didn’t buy any.

Rocky: You guys are hilarious. You’re actually afraid of that guy? Hello, we fight giant monsters every week. Does that not register with any of you?

Billy: (Backs away nervously) Is that tuna fish you’re having…?

Rocky: You guys are superheroes. We can stop being afraid of silly, meaningless stuff.

Kimberly: That’s a good point, Rocky. There’s some pretty girls coming your way behind you.

Rocky: Very funny.

“Hey skanks!”

(Right behind Rocky comes Hannah M. Tanah and a large gathering of preppy teen girls; all either chewing gum or playing with their hair.)

Adam: Hannah? You talking to us?

Kimberly: Yeah. What are you guys doing here?

Robbie: We don’t sell birth control here.

Hannah: Hardy har, real original. Does somebody write your material for you?

Robbie: Why don’t you just leave us alone?

Hannah: Oh. Like your girlfriend did?

Aisha: Oh snap!

Robbie: ...

Hannah: We’re here cause we’re out recruiting and doing outreach for our brand new High School Sorority, the “Hottest Girls of Angel Grove!”

Kimberly: The “Hottest Girls of Angel Grove?”

Billy: That doesn’t sound very Greek to me.

Hannah: That’s cause I’m Polish. Duh. 

(Kim leans over and whispers in Tommy’s ear.)

Kimberly: This is so stupid.

Hannah: Like the name says, it’s a group of all of Angel Grove’s prettiest girls. And Kim, we’d like you to be a member.

Kimberly: Me? (Awkward laugh) Oh wow. I don’t know what to say.

Hannah: (Hands over a flyer) Just say yes. We meet every Thursday with rotating slumber parties once a month. What do you say?

Kimberly: Well… I don’t know. I guess I can give it a sh--

(Tommy interrupts.)

Tommy: Kim’s busy on Thursdays.

Hannah: Oh. (Shrugs) Suit yourself then. 

(Hannah turns to Aisha.)

Hannah: Hi Aisha!

Aisha: Hi!

Hannah: See you in Lab.

(Hannah leaves.)

Aisha: Oh…

Kimberly: What was that for?

Tommy: You just said it was stupid. 

Kimberly: Yeah, but that’s before I knew they wanted me.

Tommy: Do you really want to associate with those people?

Rocky: (Hiding under his tray) Are they gone yet?

(Meanwhile on the moon, Rita looks on through her telescope with a grin on her face.)

Rita: Aww, poor little Rocky gets nervous around pretty girls.

Lord Zedd: It’s a good thing you’re taken then. That boy would wet himself if you were available.

 

Rita: Hahaha! You charmer you. There has got to be a good way to use this to our advantage.

Goldar: Women have been taking advantage of men for centuries. This is nothing new.

Finster: (To Rito) Don’t listen to him. He’s just bitter since his wife left him.

Goldar: She didn’t leave me you idiot, she’s dead.

Rito: Suure.

Goldar: I saw it happen!

Lord Zedd: Perhaps we could use a pretty girl as a diversion to distract red ranger. Then we’ll use the Catcher Face monster we’ve released in Angel Grove to destroy the rest!

Rita: Ah, wonderful. I knew I married you for a reason!

(Back at the Juice Bar the teens continue their discussion after Hannah left.)

Tommy: Do you mind telling us what the heck just happened back there?

Aisha: Yeah what happened to not being afraid of silly, meaningless stuff?

Rocky: I… was playing hard to get?

(No one buys it.)

Rocky: I-I don’t know. I can’t help it. When I’m around pretty girls… I just… I just freeze.

Aisha: You never froze around me.

Rocky: Yeah… It also doesn’t help that Hannah is like my dream girl. 

Aisha: (Rolls eyes) …

Rocky: But when I’m around here I just don’t know what to say. She must think I’m a total idiot.

Robbie: Well if it’s any consolation, we all do.

Kimberly: If you’re dead set on a girl like Hannah, you’ll never get her by hiding every time you see her.

Aisha: Yeah Rocky. Girls like her dig confidence. They want a man that’s bold and decisive. 

Billy: Take Robbie for example. You would think she wouldn’t be caught dead with a scruffy degenerate like him. But somehow he hooked up with her.

Rocky: What?!

Billy: You weren’t around for that, huh?

 

Rocky: No! (Turns to Robbie) You hooked up with my Hannah?

Robbie: (Shrugs) A little.

Rocky: I don’t believe it… she’s tainted. 

Robbie: (Snickers) She was tainted long before me.

Rocky: Well, what did you do? Any moves? Any tricks you could show me?

Robbie: Hm. Well I mean Hannah’s not that hard to read. You can tell she likes you just by her body language. Next time you’re with her, pay close attention to her legs.

Rocky: (Leans in) Yeah?

Robbie: If they’re behind her head, she likes you.

Rocky: Oh…

Kimberly: Jason said the same thing when he hooked up with her.

Rocky: Wh- Jason hooked up with her too?!?

Tommy: Yeah, right before leaving for Switzerland.

Rocky: Didn’t he teleport straight from the command center to the airport?

Robbie: Hannah doesn’t play.

Rocky: Ugh.

Aisha: You see but Jason’s bold, decisive. He’s a leader. That’s why he was red range--

Rocky: …

Aisha: Oh. Uhm. So… (Turns away) What are you guys doing this weekend?

Kimberly: Oh my god. Glad you asked. Tommy and I are going to spend the weekend camping at Craven Woods.

Aisha: Oh wow.

Billy: That sounds like a lot of fun.

Kimberly: Thanks. I hope so.

Adam: I’ve always wanted to go camping. Aren’t you scared? What with Catcher Face running around.

Kimberly: A little bit. I won’t lie. But like Rocky said; we’re superheroes. Besides, I’ve got my “white knight” here to protect me.

Tommy: That’s right. It’s gonna be our first time spending the night together, alone.

(He puts arm around Kim with an enthusiastic, almost suggestive grin.)

Kimberly: Yeah, you guys wanna come with?

Adam: Yeah!

Aisha: Are you kidding? I’d love to go.

Billy: That sounds phenomenal.

(Tommy’s grin quickly fades.)

Kimberly: Great! We’ll share ghost stories and make s’mores…

Tommy: You know I’m actually not feeling to great right now…

Aisha: We can’t wait to go. Adam, Billy and I just need to stop at the pet store really fast. My dad is thinking about letting me have a pet cat.

Kimberly: Oh that’s awesome.

Aisha: I know. I do need to pay for the food and everything, which I’m a little worried about.

(Glad that the topic isn’t on him anymore, Rocky rejoins the conversation.)

Rocky: Do you want me to pick up some lasagna on the way home?

Aisha: Lasagna? Where did you hear that cats like lasagna?

Rocky: …a newspaper.

Kimberly: Wait, so you aren’t camping with us?

Rocky: I can’t. I have a karate class to teach in an hour. 

Kimberly: Oh my god, do you guys remember Jason’s karate classes? They were always packed!

Rocky: …

Kimberly: Oh… Sorry. What about you Robbie?

Robbie: Can’t. I’ve got a date.

Aisha: Oh wow. 

Kimberly: That’s great Robbie, I’m so happy for you.

Tommy: Yeah. Who’s the lucky guy?

Rocky: Your father. Quit asking me that.

Adam: Is she from our school? What’s her name?

Robbie: …Pamela.

Rocky: You mean like Baywatch?

Robbie: Sure.

Rocky: You’re dating the girl from Baywatch and you hooked up with Hannah? Man, you sure are lucky.

Robbie: Yep. And maybe someday I’ll teach you my ways.

(Back on the moon…)

Rita: Once we find a pretty girl to seduce the red ranger, she can make sure she snatches his power morpher while he’s swooning for her.

Goldar: Yes! Give that power coin to somebody who deserves to be red ranger. Me!

Rito: Who are you kidding?

Goldar: What?!

 

Squatt: If anyone here deserves to be red ranger, it’s me.

Baboo: Oh yeah, what’s your power weapon again? Bed wetting?

Lord Zedd: Silence. (Turns back to Rita) Brilliant plan my dear. All we need now is a girl we know he’ll fall in love with.

(Lord Zedd walks to the balcony and begins scanning through the immediate area for possible candidates. He eventually finds someone he likes.)

Lord Zedd: Ah, perfect. 

(He picks up is staff and thrusts it forward. A dark beam shoots out toward earth with the intent of putting his target under his control. About an hour later back at Juice Bar, a sullen looking Rocky hovers over a plate of nachos left for the karate students. Karate students that didn’t show up.)

Rocky: (Sighs) …

(Bulk and Skull enter, in full junior police uniform.)

Bulk: Well, look at you.

Rocky: Huh?

Bulk: I didn’t know they hired a girl for the new Karate Kid movie.

Skull: A girl, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Rocky: Very funny.

Bulk: What are you doing here? I just saw the other dweebs say they were going camping.

Rocky: I’m teaching a martial arts class.

(Confused, Bulk looks around.)

Bulk: Teaching who?

Rocky: Well… no one came.

Bulk: Well I’m not surprised. Karate is so 1993. It’s old news man.

Skull: Yeah!

Bulk: Kids have moved on to the new fad. And the chicks don’t care about karate jocks anymore.

Rocky: They don’t?

Bulk: No! They dig men in uniforms! Soldiers, firemen, police officers!

Skull: Take it from us.

Rocky: You guys pick up lots of chicks on the job?

Bulk: Well, no. Not us. But we’ve seen it.

Skull: Yeah!

Bulk: Anyway, we’re on patrol tonight. We have a ruthless killer to watch. You see we won’t go obsolete.

Skull: Yeah! I-I mean you can stand to lose a few pounds. No offense.

(Bulk stares back at skull, looking angered.)

Bulk: Look just go order our food you nitwit. I’ve got to make a call to Lt. Stone.

Skull: You got it!

(The duo leaves Rocky to return to his nachos. He didn’t think he could be feeling any worse, but they seemed to push him to a new low. Even Bulk and Skull seem to be at least happy with their lives. Rocky however, feels burdened by his seemingly perfect predecessor. He looks out into the empty space where his class would have taken place and only feels sorrier for himself. He wonders if his uphill climb for validation is all in vain.)

Rocky: (Sighs) What’s the use?

(After a few more seconds he decides to get his stuff together and head home when someone taps him on the shoulder.)

Hannah: Um… excuse me? 

Rocky: Sorry that was me… (Turns around) oh, hi!

Hannah: Hi. I was wondering if you could help me with something?

Rocky: Oh… yeah sure! Whatever you need.

Hannah: You wouldn’t happen to know anything about cars would you? I mean you seem kinda Mexican so I assume you work with your hands.

Rocky: Well, I don’t necessarily, but my uncle works at an auto shop. He taught me a few things.

Hannah: Oh thank goodness. My car like, broke down for some reason, I don’t know. I mean I just got my permit last week. I barely know how to turn the radio on.

Rocky: You really should be driving with an adu--

(Rocky stops himself from saying something stupid and ruining his chances.)

Hannah: My parents are like, trying to teach me responsibility and everything. They even have me signing up for my own health insurance now. (Laughs) I’m just now figuring out what an HMO even is.

(Rocky feigns laughter too.)

Hannah: Who’s yours?

Rocky: Oh no, I’m straight.

(Hannah stares back at him blankly, then bursts into laughter.)

Hannah: (laughs) You are so funny!

Rocky: I am?

Hannah: Yeah.

(Rocky turns away to hide his blushing face. Hannah rolls her eyes at him while he isn’t looking.)

 

Hannah: So anyway, you should fix my car.

Rocky: Yeah, I can give it a look. Sure.

Hannah: I’m Hannah by the way.

Rocky: Hannah. It-it’s Rocky. We actually go to class together.

Hannah: Do we? At Angel Grove High?

Rocky: Yeah, I actually sit behind you in some of them. I gave you notes in history today. I made that joke about the Punic Wars that got me sent to the principal. 

Hannah: Doesn’t ring a bell. Well come on, let’s go!

(Hannah leads Rocky out of the Juice Bar and into the chilly, dark night. This setting is where a giddy Kimberly and seemingly dissatisfied Tommy are as well as they set up their camp site close by.)

Kimberly: I’m so excited for this camping trip.

Tommy: Yeah.

Kimberly: We’re gonna have so much fun!

Tommy: Mhm.

Kimberly: And I have so many scary ghost stories to tell.

Tommy: I bet.

Kimberly: I think we’ve set everything out. I tired putting out those balloons you packed, but they tasted funny and were kinda small.

Tommy: What balloons?

(Suddenly, there’s some rustling in the bushes.)

Kimberly: (gasps) What was that?

“Ooooh.”

(Kimberly backs up, fearing the worst.) 

 

Kimberly: Tommy, what was that?

Tommy: I don’t know. You may want to stay close.

“Oooooooooh.”

Kimberly: I’m scared. What if it’s Catcher Face?!

Tommy: Whoever’s back there, you better show yourself now.

“Ooooooooooohhhhhh!!!”

(The bush starts shaking violently as the moans get louder and more aggressive. Someone bursts out...) 

Adam: Hahaha!

Tommy: (sighs) …

(Adam goes into a fit of laughter as he’s joined by Aisha and Billy. Tommy turns around and resumes his work.)

Kimberly: Oh my god. I hate you guys.

Billy: Sorry. It was all Adam’s idea.

Adam: Oh come on. That wasn’t funny? You should have seen Kim’s face.

Kimberly: You nearly gave me a heart attack.

Tommy: You guys didn’t get a cat I’m guessing? 

Aisha: Nah, we’re gonna keep looking before I take one home. What’s there to eat?

Tommy: Well we were gonna cook the cat. But I guess you three will just starve. We’re covered though.

Aisha: Very funny.

Kimberly: We have s’mores and hotdogs for tonight. We’re supposed to go fishing tomorrow.

Billy: Did you say… fishing?

Tommy: Help us get the campfire started you guys. We don’t have all night.

Kimberly: ...

(Slightly thrown off by a temperamental Tommy, the others begin gathering firewood. Elsewhere, Rocky and Hannah head down a dark, empty road about half north of the Juice Bar.)

Hannah: I guess you could say I’m looking for somebody sweet who’s gonna treat me well, has a future and is good with family. Like my last boyfriend was all about his family. I would never even see him on weekends cause he was always with his wife. 

Rocky: That's very interesting.

(While Hannah goes on about her backstory, a nervous and gassy Rocky tries to contain his heart from pounding through his shirt. In his mind, a mélange of emotion, anticipation, anxiety the ever present feeling inadequacy. If she’s into jocks like Jason, what’s the use him trying?)

Hannah: Oh and he’s got to have money too.

(Still, before he steeps himself in a hole of displaced anger, he knows he needs to live in the moment. He’s with her, right now. Alone. Even if he doesn't go anywhere with Hannah today, just the fact that she's acknowledging him and is now on her radar can give him something huge to hang his hat on and build on. He just needs to play it cool and not say anything stupid.)

Hannah: But yeah. (Laughs) I feel like I've just been talking about myself. Why don't you tell me about yourself?

(Moments later...)

Rocky: (Thinking to himself) STUPID. STUPID. STUPID. STUPID. STUPID!

(Rocky smacks himself over the head repeatedly as he trails Hannah, who's now pacing hurriedly to her car with her arms crossed.)

Hannah: Here it is. I’ll be inside. With the doors locked. 

(Hannah goes inside of a hot pink Corvette on the side of the road and pops the hood for Rocky to see. Rocky opens it up and stares at it blankly. It’s is then that Rocky realizes that his uncle was a construction worker, not a mechanic.)

Rocky: (Sighs) As if this day could get any worse.

(Wanting to crawl into a hole and disappear her just hopes for the best. Inside Hannah locks both doors and huddles to herself.)

“Hannah…”

(Rita’s voice is heard over Hannah’s shoulder.)

“Hannah!!”

Rocky: Did you say something?

Hannah: (gasps) …!!!

(In a quick panic, Hannah honks the horn which blows right in Rocky’s face; deafening him.)

Rocky: AHHH!!

Hannah: What?!

Rita: Hannah. Now’s your time to make a move. Obtain the red power coin and return to the moon before he’s alerted to the others.

Hannah: And how do you expect me to do that?

Rita: I don’t know. Seduce him. Seduce the pants off him. …that’s where they keep their morphers right?

Hannah: Ew?

Rita: What?

 

Hannah: He’s a total creep. Did you hear the things he said to me?

Rita: I didn’t ask if you were interested, I gave you an order.

Hannah: But…

Rita: Just get it done!

(Rita vanishes, leaving Hannah feeling both anxious and a little queasy.)

Hannah: (Deep breath) Okay Hannah… you can do this. You’ll get over this in a week. Just suck it up…

Rocky: AHHHHHHH!!!

Hannah: Oh my god, Rocky!

(Hannah runs out of her car to feign concern over a deafened Rocky. Meanwhile, Kimberly and the rest of the camping teens huddle around a campfire to tell ghost stories.)

Kimberly: And so the associate went to the home. A man answered the door. Shaken, he took the lost purse and said “I’m sorry miss, you must be mistaken. My daughter died three years ago. Holding this. Exact. Purse.”

Tommy: …

Adam: And?

Kimberly: And? That’s it.

Aisha: Lame.

Kimberly: That wasn’t scary?

Billy: I’ve taken tests scarier than your story.

Kimberly: But she’s shopping. And she’s dead!! She’s still shopping!!

Aisha: You’re afterlife mallrat fantasies don’t make for scary stories hon. Try again.

Kimberly: Okay, how about this one. There once was a girl named Megan…

Adam: Who maxed out her credit card?

Kimberly: Forget it.

(Behind Kimberly, another rustling noise can be heard behind the bushes.) 

Aisha: Whoa. What was that?

(It startles some of the rangers, but Kim doesn’t give it any mind.)

Adam: Is it an animal or something?

Kimberly: Don’t worry, it’s probably just Adam messing around again.

Adam: I’m Adam.

Kimberly: Oh…

(They start taking notice as the rustling becomes more and more aggressive and more spread out. If it’s an animal, there’s definitely more than one. The rangers get up from their seat and brace themselves for something. Anything. They can’t however brace themselves for this…) 

Aisha: Ahhh!

Tommy: Tengas!

Kimberly: Way to spoil all the fun. 

Tommy: Ninja ranger power, now!

 

(Tommy quickly leads the team in their ninja ranger morph. Within seconds the whole team is in their suits and ready for combat.)

Adam: There’s too many of them.

Billy: And this areas too small. Hardy optimal.

Tommy: Split up.

“Right.”

(They separate into the dark woods, pushing through a barricade of Tenga warriors in different directions. The enemies quickly make chase. Adam takes advantage of his vanishing powers, skipping right to left while leading his enemies into trees. Billy comes across a damp swamp and comes to a full stop. His feet are instantly soaked in the cold wet mud. Tengas appear and surround him. Short of jumping in the lake with the fishes, he has no other option but to fight back.) 

Billy: I’ll take my chances with you guys.

(Billy leaps over an enemy. He lands on a knee and leg sweeps the Tenga to the ground. He gets up and roundhouse kicks an enemy behind him. He turns forward and hits a third enemy with a few chops. Feeling he’s in the clear, Billy starts to drop his guard. However a fourth enemy drop kicks him from behind.)

Billy: AHHHHHH!!!!! 

(Petrified, Billy helplessly falls into the swampy water. He gets up however and realizes that he’s okay.)

Billy: Huh… that wasn’t so bad. Maybe I don’t have anything to be afraid of aftera—AHHHHH!!!

(A gigantic figure bursts from the water behind him and tries to drag him down with him. Meanwhile, Aisha remains close by the campsite. She throws wild fists at anything going near her. The more she stands in the same place however the more she appears to struggle.)

Aisha: Get… off me!!

(Realizing she needs to get out of there though, her struggles worsen. They forcefully pull her back and try to rip away at her Ninja suit. Her screams are met with only hollow echoes. Knowing that no one is around Aisha tries to summon all her strength to get out of her predicament.)

Aisha: Take… that!

(Aisha forces her arms together, yanking two Tenga warriors to butt heads. She kicks a few shins and stomps on some feet until she has a narrow opening. She finds a branch nearby, tears it down and starts waving it at her enemies. Spotting the campfire out the corner of her eye, she leaps over and sets it ablaze.)

Aisha: Need a light?

(She waves the torch in front of her. None of the Tengas want anything to do with that as they begin to flee.)

Aisha: Guess not.

(Meanwhile Tommy is much more in control. He flips through the woods as the enemies try to keep up. He stops, lands a blow to his right, flips over the enemy to his left, then vanishes when an enemy tries to lunge forward at him. Only his white ninja suit remained.)

Tommy: Over here, bird brain!

(Tommy leaps back forward toward the pack at Kim is nearby dancing around her own pack of enemies until she reaches a seemingly abandoned shed nearby.)

Kimberly: Huh? Oh. That isn’t creepy.

(Two more enemies approach Kim as she stares at the shed. However she kneels down and sweeps them both off her feet with her legs. Tommy, Adam and Aisha appear.)

Tommy: What is this place?

Kimberly: I don’t know. Looks like an old shed.

Adam: You think somebody’s living here?

“GUUUUYYYS!!! LOOK OUT!!!!”

Tommy: Huh?

(A soaking wet Billy runs for his life to meet with the others. He looks like he’s just seen a ghost.)

Aisha: Billy! What’s wrong?!

Billy: T-there’s something in the water. It just attacked me!

Kimberly: Billy we really don’t have time for this fish fear of yours…

Billy: It’s not a fish…

(Slow footsteps are heard where Billy was. They quake the earth beneath the rangers feet and get louder and louder. The large figure appears through the tree and the dark night. What looks like a massive human, in both size and physique, he wears torn, raggedy clothing on, he grips a baseball bat. He says nothing, but adjusts a catcher mask on his face that barely hides a badly disfigured face.)

Kimberly: I think I figured out who lives here.

Aisha: Is this… is this…?

Billy: Catcher Face. 

(Catcher Face lets out a mighty howl as he lifts his bat into the air. Tommy wastes no time acting.)

Tommy: It’s morphin time!

 

“White ranger power!”

“Black ranger power!”

“Pink ranger power!”

“Blue ranger power!”

“Yellow ranger power!”

 

(As the rangers morph and engage in combat, Alpha and Zordon are made aware of the situation and try to act on it.)

Alpha: Zordon, the rangers are under attack in the woods. Aye ya yai, this is straight out of a horror flick!

 

Zordon: Contact Rocky right away. A quick scan on this monster suggests tremendous power and immunity to regular physical attacks.

(Alpha pushes several buttons at once to try and reach out to Rocky. However it does not appear he can be reached.)

Alpha: I don’t understand. His communicator is online, but he’s not responding. Doesn’t he hear us?

Zordon: Then contact Robbie in the meanwhile. 

Alpha: Right away Zordon.

(In a dark movie theater downtown, Robbie is seen watching a horror movie while seated near a couple of empty seats. He’s got two big bowls of popcorn in his lap as his is eyes look lost in the movie. Bulk and Skull approach.)

Skull: Anyone sitting here?

Robbie: Huh? Oh no, you can have it.

(They take the seats next to him. Robbie grabs fistfuls from both bowls and shoves them down his throat merrily. His communicator rings, but he also does not hear it through the screams of horror coming from the screen.)

Robbie: Run!

“AHH, MY ANKLE!”

Robbie: (Sighs) White girls.

Kimberly: AHH! MY ANKLE! I THINK IT’S TWISTED.

(Meanwhile back in the woods, Kim favors her ankle while the others throw themselves at Catcher Face. One by one, though they get swatted away with sheer brute force. The rangers draw their blade blasters in blade mode and try to make a dent in him. However Catcher Face doesn’t appear affected by any of their attacks. He grabs Adam by the wrist who tries to jab him.)

Adam: Ahhh!!

Billy: Adam!

Aisha: Let go of him!

(The monster’s hand covers nearly all the way up Adam’s forearm, with enough strength to force the blade blaster out of his hand. Catcher Face takes it with his other hand and crushes it like a bug.)

Adam: My weapon!

(The rangers are left in stunned silence as they’ve never seen anyone do that before. Then like a rag doll, he tosses Adam against a tree. Almost as if he was sending the rest of the team a message. Some of them run over to tend to their fallen friend.)

Aisha: Adam!

Adam: Ah! My... back...

Billy: He just wrecked his blade blaster like it was a toy.

Tommy: You leave him to me.

(Tommy unsheathes Saba and leaps into the air.)

“Sui-yaaaaaa!”

(Tommy makes a downward chopping motion with his blade. Catcher Face however takes his bat and wails at him in the chest. Tommy flies in the opposite directions, his chest piece badly dented. He hits the ground hard with Saba fallen out of his hands.)

Tommy: Uuuuuuuugh…

Kimberly: Oh no, Tommy… we need help, quick!

(Catcher Face doesn’t appear to be done with Tommy however as he marches toward him with his bat pointed at him. He's far too weak to get up and run, Kimberly tries desperately to get in his way. The monster swats her away easily. Catcher Face approaches as Tommy can only brace himself. Meanwhile, back in the empty road, Hannah tends to a deafened Rocky.)

Hannah: Rocky, I am so, so sorry.

Rocky: What was that for?!

Hannah: Uh… My finger slipped, I’m… Are you… gonna be alright?

Rocky: What?!

Hannah: Ugh.

(Rocky turns away from Hannah momentarily. Hannah looks down and spots a large, shiny, metal object sticking out of the back of his waist. Figuring this is the power morpher, she thinks she can grab it quickly without sacrificing her dignity. Hannah makes a quick grab at it, but Rocky catches her in the act.)

Rocky: Whoa… 

(He looks back at her confused, but sees Hannah’s palm wide open reaching for his backside. A suggestive smile comes over his face as he sees this as his second “in.”)

Rocky: You probably outta get us a few drinks before you reach back there…

Hannah: Uh… I really shouldn’t. When I drink, I slur a lot.

Rocky: Yeah?

Hannah: Yeah. Racial slurs. Believe me, it’s not pretty.

Rocky: Uh… actually I just meant a shake back at the Juice Bar.

(Rocky’s communicator rings. This time he hears it.)

Hannah: You should get that.

Rocky: Huh?

Hannah: I mean, whatever it is.

Rocky: I-it’s just my pager. I-I need to take this. Wait here. I’ll be right back.

Hannah: Sure. Go for it.

(Rocky turns and runs out of sight. Hannah breathes a huge sigh of relief and gets in her car.)

Hannah: Dodged a bullet there.

(As Hannah turns on her engine, Rocky finds somewhere secluded and takes the call.)

Rocky: I read you Zordon.

Zordon: Rocky. The others need your help in Craven woods. They are under attack.

Rocky: (Sighs) You really caught me at a bad time.

Zordon: Proceed with caution around this monster. His attacks could be fatal.

Rocky: You got it. It’s morphin’ time!

 

“Red Ranger Power!”

 

(Back in the woods, Tommy is cornered by the Catcher Face. With nowhere he can escape to and no one around to help him. He just puts his arms over his face as the monster approaches. Catcher Face stops in front of him, looks down and lifts his bat over his head. Suddenly though, he stops and looks up.) 

“Hiy-yaaaa!”

(Rocky leaps from the skies in the nick of time and drop kicks the monster away from Tommy and from landing a lethal blow.)

Tommy: Rocky!

Rocky: Are you okay?

Tommy: I’ve felt better. But I’ll survive.

(Rocky extends his hand outward to aid the white ranger back to his feet. The other join seconds later.)

Billy: Rocky!

Kimberly: Thank goodness you’re here.

Rocky: Never thought I’d hear that. Thanks guys.

Tommy: No, thank you.

Rocky: …

(Catcher Face starts to get back to his feet.)

Adam: I guess he’s not done yet.

Tommy: No, but he’ll wish he was. Prepare to receive power cannon. 

(The Rangers line up behind Rocky. They throw their hands in the air.)

Tommy: Brace.

(A massive cannon appears over their left shoulders. Small energy orbs of their individual powers form in their hand.) 

“Pink charge”

“Yellow charge.”

“Blue charge”

“Black charge.”

“Red charge.”

“White charge.”

(Back on his feet, Catcher Face lets out a huge groan and starts marching toward them as if he doesn’t see the cannon pointed at him.)

“Fire!”

 

(Several giant beams of energy bursts from the cannon, which hits the monster dead on in an explosion. A cloud of fire and black smoke fill the air and illuminate the night.)

Kimberly: Thanks again Rocky, you really saved our butts.

Tommy: Yeah, mine especially.

Aisha: This day was like a scary movie come to life.

Kimberly: You were really brave.

Rocky: I was?

Tommy: Yeah man, a real leader.

(Tommy pats Rocky on the back. Although he is appreciative of Rocky’s timely rescue, he makes a deliberate point of commending him mostly to build confidence.)

Rocky: Yeah? I-I wasn’t trying to be. I just saw my friends in danger and sort of reacted.

Tommy: That’s exactly what leadership is. 

Rocky: Wow. Does this mean I can I lead the team now?

Tommy: No.

Rocky: Oh. Well that’s fine. I’m just glad you’re all okay. And maybe a pretty girl like Hannah would like a brave guy like m--

“RRRRRAAAAAAWWWWRRRRRRRRR!!!!”

Rocky: AHHHHHHH!!!! RUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!

(Out of the ball of flames come a smoldering Catcher Face, marching toward them looking completely unaffected. Rocky shoves Tommy to the floor and runs away. The other rangers follow suit as the monster makes chase. He marches slowly, but no matter how fast the teens run, no matter how many tress they try to weave through, they sense his presence closely behind them. The teens separate yet again to try and cover more ground. Billy finds himself in the one place he wishes he didn’t go.)

 

Billy: Oh no. How many swamps does this place have?

(Hoping to quickly turn back, his hopes are dashed, Catcher Face is right behind him.)

Billy: AHHH!!

(Afraid to go in either direction, Billy hesitates momentarily. The monster lunges at Billy who dodges to the right, then to the left. He lets out a desperate kick but his leg is caught. Catcher Face uses his free hand to choke Billy as he pushes him back toward the water.)

Billy: (Gagging) …!!!!!!

(The others nearby notice and begin to run to his aide.)

Rocky: Oh no!

Tommy: Billy!

Adam: Stop him!

(Catcher Face forces Billy’s face down near the ground until it hovers right above the water. Billy cannot resist. His face gets dipped into the water, which begins to rush inside of his helmet. He begins to panic. The rangers rush in behind him, but only one has a plan.)

Rocky: Power sword!

(Without hesitation, Rocky drives his sword through the monsters upper back. Catcher Face stops. He releases his grip on Billy, who is quickly pulled out by the others and his helmet removed. The monster looks down at the tip of the red power sword looking back at him. He turns back and sees Rocky pulling it out. Catcher Face begins to fade; he falls backwards and into the water where he remains perfectly still. Meanwhile, back on the moon...)

Rita: I can’t believe we failed!

Lord Zedd: This plan was fool proof!

Hannah: You obviously didn’t meet the fool I had to seduce.

Rita: Silence you little twit.

Lord Zedd: As far as I’m concerned, you’re nothing but a failed investment. You’re just lucky you didn’t blow up like the other failed investments. No, such an end would be far too lenient. Wipe her memory clean and throw her in a ditch in the middle of nowhere. With any luck, she’ll just think she came out of some stupid frat boys’ house.

Rita: With pleasure.

(Rita picks up her wand, and points toward Hannah. Her memory of her being put under their controlled is erased. Soon after she disappears completely.)

Goldar: I could have told you this plan would fail the second it came out of Rita’s mouth my lord.

Lord Zedd: This was my plan.

Goldar: And a great one it was.

Lord Zedd: (Groans) …

Rito: The plan itself actually wasn’t bad. Maybe we should try again with someone else, Edd?

 

Lord Zedd: Perhaps. There must be someone else out there with a weaker will for us to manipulate. Someone who won’t backtalk. I shall take it into consideration. Oh, and Rito?

Rito: Yeah? 

Lord Zedd: It’s Zedd.

(After the battle some failed plans, the rangers abandon all of their Friday night plans and decide to retreat once more to the good old, reliable Juice Bar. Most of them at least.)

Robbie: Sorry I couldn’t meet with you guys. I guess I just didn’t hear my communicator.

Tommy: It’s okay. We’re alive at least.

Kimberly: How was your date? I’m guessing it didn’t end well if you’re here.

Robbie: Eh, it was okay. I’m swinging by her place later though.

Tommy: Nice.

(Tommy gives Robbie a hi-five. Kim looks on blankly.)

Kimberly: What does that mean?

Robbie: You'll know when you're a little older. How was your camping trip by the way? What little of it there was I mean?

Kimberly: Oh, it was fine. I was telling some pretty good ghost stories. 

Tommy: They were “to die” for as she put it.

Aisha: I know I wanted to die.

(A down looking Rocky enters with Adam and Billy.)

Tommy: Did you see her Rocky?

Rocky: No, she wasn’t there.

Robbie: Or she was never there?

Rocky: She was there. Hannah’s car was broken down and she asked for my help. Except she isn’t there anymore. I don’t know where she is.

Robbie: Judging by what you told her, a police station most likely.

Rocky: This isn’t fair. (Slumps into chair) I get this close with a woman, the woman of my dreams and I blow it. Story of my life.

Kimberly: You need to give yourself a break. You put way too much pressure on yourself. At like, everything.

Aisha: Yeah, and not only can girls sense that, it's also making you second guess your place as a ranger. 

Rocky: Yeah, I know. I just… I feel like I’m just not quite good enough to be here sometimes, you know? Like I'm not really... I just feel like a village idiot or something. 

Billy: What will make you "good enough?"

(Rocky pauses for a moment, although he knows his answer.)

Rocky: If I were a little more like Jason.

Kimberly: You’re not Jason. You’re Rocky. 

Rocky: I know that. That's the problem.

Kimberly: You were never meant to “replace” Jason. Are Adam and Aisha anything like Zack and Trini?

Rocky: (Pauses again) ...no.

Kimberly: And we don't expect them to be. And we don't want you to think you need to live up to Jason. No amount of screaming and suit padding will make you like Jason.

Rocky: You guys know about the padding?

Aisha: And Rocky, you’re a kind, sweet, funny and kinda dorky guy. That is your strength. Play up to it. Find girls who are into that, don’t waste your time on girls who aren’t. They aren’t worth your time anyway.

Rocky: Are you into that?

Aisha: No. 

Rocky: Oh. 

Aisha: But I’m sure other girls are.

Adam: Long story short: Just relax and be yourself man. 

Rocky: Thanks, you guys. I really appreciate the pep talk.

Robbie: Yeah, and if it makes you feel better, I forgot to hand out the karate class flyers for today. So it's not your fault no one came.

Rocky: Thanks. That actually does make me feel better. You know what? I’ll be okay. If Hannah doesn’t like me… if any of those dumb pretty girls doesn’t like me, screw them. 

Kimberly: That's the spirit!

“Hello there…”

Rocky: AHH!!

(A tall, attractive woman with fair skin and an accent approaches. Rocky instinctively throws himself back under his magazine.)

Adam: Uh… hi.

Billy: Do you need help with anything?

Woman: Yes. I’m actually new to this country and I’m on my way to a hotel when my car broke down. I was wondering if anyone here knew anything about cars.

Aisha: Rocky actually knows a bit about cars. 

Billy: His uncle’s a mechanic.

Adam: He’s also new to this town, so maybe you two can share experiences.

Kimberly: He’s totally sweet and funny too.

Robbie: And he definitely won't make you feel uncomfortable.

Woman: Um… alright.

(Paralyzed with fear, Rocky refuses to come out hiding.)

Tommy: Well I guess if Rocky won’t help, I can check it out.

(The woman takes one look at Tommy and instantly becomes infatuated.)

 

Woman: Great! Uhm. I’m Katherine by the way. So sorry. And you are?

Tommy: I’m Tommy.

Billy: And I’m Billy.

Kimberly: I’m Kimberl--

Katherine: Tommy. Nice to meet you. I-I’m Katherine. 

Tommy: You said that already.

Katherine: Right. So stupid of me.

Tommy: No, (Laughs) it’s okay.

Katherine: I’ll show you to my car. Maybe after you can show me to a hotel room?

Tommy: Sure. I know a few places.

(Katherine takes Tommy by the hand and takes him out of the Juice Bar. The other rangers look back at Kim completely stunned.)

Aisha: What. Was. That?

Adam: I don’t know.

Kimberly: Should I be worried about that?

Billy: Tommy wouldn’t do anything crazy. At least I don’t think he would.

Kimberly: Hm…

(Kim shows an uncertain worry in her eye as her fiance walks out with a strangely flirtatious new woman. She knows Tommy's loyal... but something just isn't sitting right with her. She continues to try and remain cool while a warm, tingling sensation takes over her body. The episode ends with Kim staring a whole through the exit.)

Rocky: Look on the bright side. If it doesn’t work out, I'm single.


	9. Season 3 - Episode 9 - Toying With Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kimberly starts to worry about Tommy's faithfulness, Zedd and Rita use Adam's toy collection to wreak havoc and sow distrust in Angel Grove.

(We pick up where we left off at the Juice Bar where the teens remain stunned. A new girl Katherine, has just walked in and immediately put the moves on Tommy. She convinced him to leave with her in order to go “fix her car.” It seemed so surprising and out of nowhere, yet contrived. Some time has passed yet Tommy still hasn’t returned. The rest of the teens try in vain to minimize Kim’s growing anxiety.) 

Kimberly: (Checks watch) You guys, it’s been thirty minutes.

Billy: I’m sure everything’s okay Kim. It’s probably taking him a while to fix Katherine’s car.

Kimberly: He’s not a mechanic Billy. If it’s more than a flat tire he wouldn’t know what to do.

Adam: Do you actually think Tommy would do anything?

Kimberly: …

Billy: He’s right. Tommy’s crazy about you. He wouldn’t stray or be unfaithful.

Kimberly: Yeah… I just didn’t like that girl throwing herself all over my boyfriend. And I mean… Tommy should’ve known better than to go with her. It was so clearly making me uncomfortable.

Robbie: Not everyone is a mind reader like you Kim.

Kimberly: Not everyone is clueless as you either.

Billy: Granted, she didn’t make the best first impression. But I’m sure you’ve got nothing to worry about.

Kimberly: Yeah… (Exhales) maybe you’re right. Maybe I’m just overthinking it.

(Kim appears to settle down afterwards and at least pretends to put it out of her mind with a couple sips of her shake. An extended silence follows as the teens try to think of something to change the subject to.)

 

Rocky: She was cute though.

Kimberly: …I think I’m gonna go use the bathroom. 

(Kim slides out of her chair and nearly bolts toward the exit.)

Billy: Kim, no.

Aisha: Kim you’re acting like a psycho.

Robbie: I need to see this.

Adam: Wait up.

(As the others follow after her, Adam turns, smacking Rocky upside his head on the way out.)

Rocky: Ahh! What was that for?!

(Kim storms out the front door and heads up north of the Juice Bar hoping to find Katherine’s car and nothing else. The other tail behind trying to convince her to come to her senses.)

Aisha: Kim, you’re not being rational right now. Don’t give in to your insecurities. Just come back.

Kimberly: I don’t see a car! Where is she? Where’s Big Foot?!

(Kim continues to march up the road, getting more and more worked up the further she goes without seeing anything. Thinking up a billion negative scenarios in mere seconds, it fails to register when she suddenly finds her boyfriend passed out in a ditch in the side of the road.) 

Kimberly: (Gasps) Oh my… Oh my god, Tommy!

(She and the others rush over. Aisha notices something strange nearby and stays behind.)

Kimberly: Tommy! Are you okay?

Tommy: Uuugh. 

Billy: He’s awake.

Kimberly: Help him up.

Tommy: No! Ahh. My head is throbbing. 

Kimberly: Tommy, what happened?

Tommy: I have no clue. I was working on Kat’s car--

Kimberly: “Kat?”

Tommy: That’s short for Katherine.

Kimberly: Oh.

Tommy: I needed a Jack to look under her car. The last thing I remember was me checking out her trunk.

Rocky: Alright!

Kimberly: …

Aisha: Do you know if she had a cat by any chance?

(Aisha carries over a small white cat over that appears to be too neatly groomed to be a stray.)

Tommy: I don’t know. Where is she, by the way?

Robbie: We were hoping you would tell us.

Adam: Yeah. We just found you here.

Billy: It’s possible you were blindsided and Katherine fled.

Tommy: I hope so. I hope she didn’t get hurt or something.

Kimberly: That would be horrible.

(Tommy gathers the strength to get up on his own.)

Tommy: I might give her a call just to make sure she’s okay.

Kimberly: Oh. So you have her number?

Tommy: No. Just the number to a hotel I referred her to.

Billy: Well I guess as long as you’re in one piece then I doubt there’s any cause for concern. You might wanna check in with Alpha though as a precautionary measure. 

Tommy: Nah. I think I’ll be fine. I just need some Aspirin.

Billy: …alright.

(Appearing to be in one piece, Tommy starts heading back toward the Juice Bar with the others. Aisha decides to take the abandoned cat with her. Meanwhile on the moon, Lord Zedd and Rita appear to celebrate something.)

Lord Zedd: YES!!

Rita: We did it! We have the white ranger power under our control!

Rito: Are you serious? This is huge! Great job, Ed. 

Squatt: (Gasps) We have the white ranger coin?

Baboo: Oh goodie! Let me see!

Squatt: I wanna touch it!

Finster: I’m afraid that isn’t possible.

(Finster calmly walks out of his workshop.)

Finster: Katherine was unfortunately unable to actually take the white power coin. Sadly when it was created, a firewall was added so that the “forces of evil” cannot take it.

Rito: Evil? This face? Nah.

Finster: What we did was install a malware that enables us to take control of the white power source from Zordon’s very own morphin grid.

Rita: That way we can use the powers for ourselves and block out Tommy from messing things up. Excellent work, Finster.

Finster: (Bows) Why thank you my queen.

Lord Zedd: Yes, you actually did something right for a change. You made something that can’t explode later. 

Finster: Yes…

Rita: What we need now is a vessel to transfer those powers to.

Lord Zedd: Yes. But who is worthy of handling such power. Or what…

(The following day, the teens are out doing their own things with what happened last night largely behind them. Aisha is dutifully out putting up flyers for the found cat. Rocky and Billy are at Adam’s preparing for a big day, while Tommy, Kimberly and Robbie are in the Juice Bar again studying. At least Robbie and Kim are studying. Well…) 

Kimberly: Okay so I’ve gone through all of Chapter 7 and 8. You think we can quiz each other now?

(Robbie appears to be scribbling feverishly onto a sheet of notebook paper and lost in his own world.)

Kimberly: Robbie!

(Startled, Robbie quickly reaches for his textbook.)

Robbie: Wha--? Yeah I read it. What page is the quiz on?

Kimberly: That’s not even the right book.

“Hahahahaha!”

(A laughter comes from a table near the center of the Juice Bar. Tommy is there with Katherine filling out some papers. The laugh pierces through Kimberly’s soul and clearly throws her off.)

Robbie: Still threatened by the new girl?

(There’s no response.)

Robbie: Why don’t you just talk to him?

Kimberly: And seem needy and insecure?

Robbie: You stormed out of the Juice Bar yesterday to go hunt him and “big foot” down. I think that ship has sailed.

Kimberly: Yeah but he doesn’t know that.

Robbie: Trust is an important thing in a relationship. In any relationship. You need to trust him like Angel Grove needs to trust us. Nothing works without it.

Kimberly: That’s cute. Remind me how you and Trini broke up again?

(Robbie shrugs)

Robbie: I acted irrationally. And I sure wished I talked to her about my concerns instead of stewing in anger.

(She pauses, as if to silently concede his point.)

 

Kimberly: Yeah. I-I don’t know. You know, normally I’m not even the jealous type. You know it’s not even really him I’m worried about. But her. There’s something about her… I just don’t know if I trust her.

Robbie: Well if you trust him that that’s all that should matter, right?

Kimberly: That’s easy for you to say. It’s not like Trini ever hung around hot guys.

Robbie: Are you kidding me? Do you not remember Ritchie? That 2 dimensional, walking smile? It drove me nuts when she started hanging out with him. Katherine’s not even all that. I mean she’s alright. She’s a bit tall and doofy looking. Flatter than a disk too. I think you’re okay.

(Kim smiles, reassured.)

Kimberly: I guess I shouldn’t worry so much. Thanks.

Robbie: No problem.

(Suddenly…)

Katherine: (Giggles) You wanna date?

Kimberly: WHAT?!

(Kim nearly breaks her neck turning around to confront her.)

Kimberly: What was that?

Katherine: Um. Sorry. I asked him if he wanted a date. They’re very healthy.

(Katherine shows Kim a bowl a fruit in her hand.)

Katherine: Would you care for one?

Kimberly: Oh. (Laughs) No, thank you.

(She returns to her seat, red faced.)

Kimberly: Oh my God, how embarrassing.

Katherine: (whispers) You should totally cheat.

Kimberly: Excuse me?

(She turns back around.)

Katherine: On the test this Monday. Tommy said he’s having difficulties preparing.

Tommy: Don’t worry, I won’t. You can trust me.

Kimberly: Oh.

(She turns back around.)

Kimberly: What is wrong with me? Am I going crazy?

Tommy: Sex?

Kimberly: What was that?!

Tommy: We’re applying for a visa. Kim what’s gotten into you?

Kimberly: Uh… I’m sorry.

(Ashamed of her own behavior, yet unable to contain it, Kim walks out of the Juice Bar humiliated.)

Tommy: Kim? Kim…

(He gets up.)

Tommy: I’m sorry Kat, I’ve got to go.

Katherine: No, it’s quite alright. I understand, really.

Tommy: Maybe we can pick up later?

Katherine: I can’t, sorry. I have to go get ready for Comic Con.

Tommy: Comic Con?

(Meanwhile, at Adams house…)

Adam: Comic Con!

Billy: Comic Con?

Adam: Comic Con. A yearly gathering of all things nerdy.

Billy: I know what it is. I went there last year. Didn’t go so well.

Adam: Wait till you see the roster of guests for this year.

(Adam hands him a flyer.)

Rocky: “Special guests include: Stan Lee, George Takaei, Hulk Hogan and Jason David Frank.”

Adam: Not bad, huh?

Billy: Not bad.

Adam: I’ve already got my costume picked out.

Billy: You know you’re a Power Ranger, right? You’ll fit in just fine in costume.

Adam: Who wants to fit in, when you can stand out?

(Adam opens a walk in closet in his room, revealing a treasure chest of toys and collectibles.)

Billy: Whoa. This is incredible.

Adam: I know right? I have a collection of toys from all my favorite TV shows and video games growing up.

Billy: Al? Big Al from Happy Days had an action figure?

Adam: With Kung-Fu grip. You have no clue how much restraint it’s taken to not play with that.

Rocky: You must get a ton of chicks with this room.

Adam: Right.

(A short pause follows. Adam then turns around and looks for his costume while Rocky and Billy admire his toy collection.)

Rocky: Wow, you have the whole ranger team here. Impressive. 

Adam: Yeah, they even have civilian faces if you flip their heads over. They look nothing like us though. I look like a black guy. Go figure.

Billy: Interesting.

(While they continue to dig through Adam’s closet, Zedd looks in. A light bulb flashes over his head.)

Lord Zedd: That’s it! Who better to take control of ranger powers than rangers?!

Goldar: Uh, I don’t understand my lord. You’re gonna give the white ranger power to one of the other rangers? How would that help us?

Lord Zedd: Not those do goodies, the dolls. The black rangers’ dolls.

Baboo: Action figures.

Lord Zedd: Whatever. They already have costumes. All they need is a little magic and some white ranger power and I will have my very own army to attack Angel Grove! Bahahaha! 

Goldar: They won’t know what hit them!

Baboo: Oh.

Squatt: Uh…

Lord Zedd: What? What’s wrong?

Baboo: Well I mean. I-it sounds like a good plan and all your evilness… but uh…

Squatt: Haven’t we seen this before?

Baboo: A few times?

 

Goldar: What?! How dare you question the methods of the ruler of all evil? You two ought to be banished for your treason--

Lord Zedd: Silence. 

Goldar: …

Lord Zedd: The goons have a point.

Baboo: We do?

Squatt: Oh thank god.

Lord Zedd: I shall have to turn it up a notch if I want this plan to work out.

(Listening in on the conversation, Rita and Rito join in…)

Rito: Why don’t we do what the Kat girl is already doing to the ranger team? Destroy the trust!

Lord Zedd: I’m listening.

Rito: We can use the powers to energize our own ranger team. Then use them to attack citizens. I mean really go at it too. 

Lord Zedd: Hmm. Not enough. I’ve done this all before.

Rita: (Chiming in) How about if we use the fake rangers to I.D. the real rangers. We can harass people they know and go to places they go.

Lord Zedd: Brilliant! 

Rita: Word will spread of their identities and civilians will report their misdeeds. 

Lord Zedd: The world will be after them. They will no longer be able to live much less fight my monsters. Oh, this plan is fool proof.

Goldar: (Murmurs to self) Not if Rita had anything to do with it.

(Lord Zedd marches up to the balcony and lifts his staff.)

Lord Zedd: All we need to get started, are the black rangers’ toys. 

(A dark energy beam emits from his Z-Staff toward earth. It reaches Adam’s home and swipes his power ranger collection the second he, Rocky and Billy step away. Meanwhile at Angel Grove Park, Tommy is seen chasing after Kimberly.)

Tommy: Kim! Kim wait!

Kimberly: No. I need to be alone.

Tommy: Kim, please just tell me what’s wrong!

Kimberly: Just leave me alone for a bit, please!

(As Tommy disregards her pleas and follows her deep into the park, Robbie is seen casually walking behind them though not particularly following them. He comes across Aisha who has a stack of papers in her hand.)

Robbie: Hey.

Aisha: Hey. What was that?

Robbie: Nothing important. Where’s the cat?

Aisha: I left her home. 

Robbie: So… she’s yours now?

Aisha: No… not yet. Adam guilt tripped me into at least making an effort to find the owner first. So I’m putting up flyers.

(She hands Robbie one of her flyers.)

Aisha: I’ll give them a week.

Robbie: This flyer is stupid. It’ll never work.

Aisha: What? Why?

Robbie: There’s no number here. 

Aisha: Oh…

Robbie: It just says “I found a cat.” And it’s a picture of you holding the cat and smiling.

Aisha: I’ll give them a week to find me. You studying?

(Trying to quickly switch topics. she gestures at the notebook in his hand.)

Robbie: Huh? Oh this? No, it’s nothing. Just something I’m working on for Comic Con.

Aisha: You’re going? Me too. I’m gonna dress as cat woman. What do you think?

Robbie: I think you need a boyfriend.

(Robbie’s communicator goes off, confounding him a little. He and Aisha hide under a tree to receive the call.)

Robbie: I read you Zordon.

Zordon: Robbie. Cease what you are doing at once.

Robbie: Huh?

Zordon: I order you to stand down.

Robbie: Zordon, relax. That’s just how we talk to each other. It’s no big deal.

Zordon: What? Where are you?

Aisha: Robbie and I are at the park. Why?

Zordon: Aisha? But you are downtown.

Aisha: I don’t think so.

Zordon: Hmm. This is very troubling. Please report to the command center immediately.

Robbie: Okay.

(He disconnects.)

Aisha: Is he okay?

Robbie: Better than you.

Aisha: Bite me, bone smuggler.

(The two teleport to the command center. They are shortly followed by the equally confounded Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Adam and Rocky.)

Zordon: Rangers, my apologies for thinking you would abdicate your duties in any way.

Aisha: What’s going on Zordon?

Zordon: Behold the viewing globe.

(Footage of Rangers assaulting citizens.)

Zordon: It appears Rita and Zedd are using clones to assault citizens of Angel Grove. 

Robbie: Haven’t they done this before?

Billy: Yeah, a couple times.

Zordon: Correct. However this time, they’ve taken it a step further. 

(The image cuts to the top of a building. The black, blue, yellow and pink rangers appear.)

Fake Black Ranger: Let’s get one thing straight. My name is Adam Park. That’s Billy Cranston, Kimberly Hart and Aisha Campbell. And we worship Satan! Hui-yaaaaa!!!!

Kimberly: (gasps) They’re revealing our identities. 

Adam: This isn’t good.

Alpha: And that’s not all.

(Alpha cuts from downtown to the inside of a large chain pharmacy. The red ranger approaches the cash register where Hillary, Hannah’s friend is working.)

Fake Red Ranger: My name is Rocky DeSantos. I attend Angel Grove High. My social security number is 122-05-2007. I would like a box of small condoms please.

Rocky: That’s ridiculous!!

“Small condoms needed at register.”

Robbie: (Chuckling) You gotta admit, that’s kinda funny.

Tommy: Yeah it was.

(Alpha then switches to the outdoor seating of the Juice Bar. The brown and white rangers appear together, with their civilian faces showing.)

Fake White Ranger: I love you Robbie.

Fake Brown Ranger: I love you too Tommy.

(They hold hands and lean in for a kiss.)

Robbie: They’re dead!

Zordon: I have already intercepted some calls to the police. Your names are being used in connection to several “ranger attacks.” 

Billy: This is extremely dangerous. If people find out we’re the power rangers, this can have significant ramifications.

Kimberly: People will be after us. 

Robbie: And they’ll tie us to these imposters.

Aisha: And any other imposters they decide to come out with.

 

Zordon: The implications are indeed grave. You must try and silence them before it is too late.

Tommy: We have no time to lose. It’s morphin time!

 

“Black ranger power”

“Pink ranger power.”

“Blue ranger power.”

“Brown ranger power.”

“Yellow ranger power.”

“Red ranger power.”

 

(Now morphed, the rangers head to action. Meanwhile, the imposter black, blue, pink and yellow rangers terrorize and confuse the citizens’ downtown. Stopping cars and pedestrians in the streets. They trick people into thinking it’s an emergency evacuation, then pummel them and destroy their property. Laser fire is seen randomly firing into the crowd, destroying the pavement they’re running on and causing terror.)

Pink Ranger: Freeze! We’re the power rangers!

Blue Ranger: Haha. Don’t you trust us?

(A large man tries to rush by in a panic but gets stopped.)

Black Ranger: Hold it, tubby!

Large Man: Wh-what did I do?! Please, don’t shoot!! I have a family!

Black Ranger: Shut up and empty your wallet!

(The trembling man reaches for his pockets, but struggles to get anything out. The Black Ranger strikes him in the jaw. It takes him down for him to be stomped on.)

Black Ranger: Too slow!!

Large Man: BAHHHH!!!

Black Ranger: You don’t like it, call the cops. I live on 675 Dingleberry Lane, apartment 7B--

(The yellow ranger swoops in with her gun drawn.)

Yellow Ranger: Forget that. Take his money and finish him. No witnesses.

Large Man: AHHHHHH!!! WHHHYYY?!

Yellow Ranger: Cause non-union salaries aren’t all they’re cracked up to be.

(She points the blade blaster at his head and hugs the trigger. The man, covers his eyes, bracing for the worst. He hears a loud explosion and his life flashes before his eyes…) 

Yellow Ranger: AHHHH!!!

Black Ranger: Hu—AHHHH!!!!!!

(Fortunately however the blast wasn’t aimed at him. The real rangers arrive just in time and take out the imposters.)

Robbie: Leave these people alone, phonies.

Adam: Yeah. Step aside with the rest of them.

Rocky: And make way for the best of them.

Billy: The real rangers are here.

Aisha: And we accept no imitations.

Kimberly: Plus, you totally can’t rock those outfits like we do.

Blue Ranger: Oh I beg to differ. We are the real rangers. 

Pink Ranger: And pink is so last year.

Robbie: So is irony.

Billy: Save that guy. Get him out of here.

(Rangers rush into a scuffle with the imposters and grab frightened man. He’s resistant to go with any ranger, but gets pulled away from the crowd when the white ranger grabs him. He kicks away a few enemies and makes his way up the street, dodging fire.)

Large Man: (Gasping) Oh my god, thank you so much.

Tommy: No problem. Not get out of here. Call the police for back up. 

Large Man: Okay. (Wheezing) What should I say?

Tommy: Tell them… we’re taking over.

Large Man: What?!

(The white ranger stiffs him in the chest with a kick. It turns out he was grabbed by the imposter. The other rangers take notice as the rest of the imposter team also appears.) 

Kimberly: They’re all here.

Aisha: How will we know who’s who?

Robbie: Stick to your clone.

Kimberly: Right. There’s seven of them and seven of u--

(Taking inventory, something now appears off.)

Kimberly: Wait. Where’s Tommy?

(Tommy is back at the command center. His morpher still in hand…) 

Tommy: …White ranger power!

(There is no response.)

Tommy: White ranger power!! 

(Again, nothing.)

Tommy: …Tigerzord!

(Puzzled, Tommy looks at his morpher, then turns to Alpha.)

Tommy: Something must be wrong with my morpher. Nothing’s happening.

Alpha: Let me see. 

Zordon: Run a scan on the morphing grid Alpha. Confirm that the white ranger powers are still running and have not been corrupted or repressed by Rita or Zedd’s magic.

Alpha: How can that be? We made the white ranger powers. They can’t be influenced by evil... right? Aye ya yai!

Zordon: In the meanwhile Tommy, I highly recommend you stand back. Until we know more, we do not know what affects you battling, even unmorphed might have on your powers.

(Tommy sighs helplessly.)

Tommy: Man, I thought I was done sitting out fights.

(Tommy pounds his fists in frustration, though knows he can do nothing about it. He wanders over to the viewing globe and takes a front row seat as his friends go on without him.)

Billy: Tommy isn’t here.

Rocky: Where is he?

(Kim stares down fake White Ranger.)

White Ranger: We all know there’s only one white ranger in town. I just figured out which team I should be playing for.

Robbie: Men?

(Kim shakes her head.)

Kimberly: You’re not Tommy.

White Ranger: Oh, I’m more Tommy than you could ever handle. And Katherine? She’s more woman than you can handle.

Kimberly: Handle this!

(Kim fires her blade blaster. The imposter team rolls out of harm’s way.)

White Ranger: C’mon. This place blows. Let’s head to where the real party is at with all the cool kids.

(They line up.)

White Ranger: To Comic Con!

(They teleport just as the real rangers charge at them.)

Robbie: They’re gone.

Billy: But we know where they’re going.

Aisha: Comic Con.

(Robbie turns to Kim, who seems lost in deep thought.)

Robbie: You okay?

Kimberly: Huh? Yeah. I’m fine.

Robbie: They’re trying to get in your head. Don’t fall for it.

Kimberly: Right. I won’t.

Rocky: What could they want at Comic Con?

Billy: No idea. But we should get going.

Robbie: Right. Just stick to your clones guys. Don’t let them cause any confusion.

(Moments later…)

Robbie: Crap.

(The rangers show up at Comic Con, which is filled to the brim with adults in ranger costumes. Meanwhile at the command center, Tommy looks on at the viewing globe with a look of utter confusion as Alpha tries to diagnose the problem.)

Tommy: Katherine? What does Katherine have to do with any of this? Why's it bothering her so much?

Alpha: Aha! I’ve found the problem!

Tommy: What is it Alpha?

Alpha: There appears to be a malware installed in the white ranger power coin. Zedd is trying to hack the morphing grid and siphon your powers.

Zordon: This is not good Alpha. If that virus spreads, Rita and Zedd can take control over the entire morphing grid.

Tommy: What?! How could this happen? I don’t understand.

Zordon: I do not know Tommy and that is not what’s important right now. Alpha, find a way to quarantine and limit this virus.

Alpha: I’ll do my best. Aye ya yai.

 

(Meanwhile at Comic Con, the power rangers are sifting through the large crowds of enthusiastic attendees trying to calmly find the imposter rangers.)

Adam: Talk about trying to find a needle in a haystack…

Rocky: Who knew we were so popular?

Kimberly: And no offense, but a lot of these people have like, no business wearing spandex.

Robbie: Right? Like the yellow ranger ahead of me with the huge trunk.

Aisha: That’s me.

Robbie: I know.

(Elsewhere…) 

Rito: I love this place!

(Goldar, Rito, Squatt and Baboo are freely roaming the convention. Squatt carrying a large box.) 

Baboo: Comic books, toys, merch and enough childhood heroes to make my head explode with nostalgia!

Rito: Not to mention this is the time of year where cute nerdy chicks dress up in skimpy—wait, that’s a man.

Goldar: We’re not here to wax nostalgia. We’re here to plant and bomb and frame the power rangers.

Rito: Yes sir!

(The familiar voices catch Robbie’s attention. He looks across the hall.)

Robbie: Look!

Kimberly: Goldar!

Billy: And company.

Baboo: Uh oh.

Kimberly: After them!

(Rangers charge after them, pushing through the confused attendees.)

Baboo: (Knees Shaking) Wh-what do we do?

Squatt: I’m a lover, not a fighter.

Goldar: Stick to the plan!

(The rangers reach them and attack. They start pummeling the henchmen with stiff kicks and body blows. Aside from some blocking here and there however, the bad guys do not fight back. Instead…)

Baboo: Help! Help!

Goldar: The rangers are attacking us!

Adam: Huh?

Aisha: (Punches) Fight back you goon!

Rito: I’m pregnant! She’s attacking a pregnant woman!!

Aisha: What?! That doesn’t make…

Harley Quinn: Get off!!

Optimus Prime: Get off of them you bullies!

Grumpy Cat: The rangers have gone bully!

White Ranger: Yeah! The rangers have turned bully!! Get them!!

Adam: What?! We are--

(Adam’s cut off by a punch in the jaw by who is most likely the imposter white ranger. It sets off a domino effect as large crowds jump in and try to attack the befuddled power rangers.) 

Kimberly: What’s going on?

Billy: No. We’re the rangers!

Aisha: We’re trying to save you!

(The clear imposter rangers suddenly come out of the woodwork and attack the rangers. They’re unable to do much but duck and weave in order to avoid further angering the crowd. Meanwhile at the command center, Tommy is on the phone with customer service. A man with a thick Indian accent picks up the phone.) 

“Thank you for calling customer service. My name is Chad…”

Tommy: (snickers) Yeah right.

Chad: How may I be of assistance to you today?

Tommy: Hi, our systems appears to have been hacked. It’s acting outside my control and not listening to my commands when I try to morph.   
Chad: I am very sorry you are experiencing this problem and I would be more than happy to assist you. Before we begin, would you like to take a short survey at the end of this call to rate my service? The results will remain confidential.

Tommy: What? No. I don’t really have time for that. My powers are being used to slaughter innocent civilians while framing me and my friends.

Chad: Understood sir it is completely optional. 

Tommy: Okay.

Chad: Now for confirmation purposes, can you state your first and last name, including your billing address and your mother’s maiden name and blood type?

(Tommy sighs. He turns to viewing globe where the rangers for being ejected from the building. They run to the front entrance where they run into more trouble.)

Lt. Stone: POLICE FREEZE!

(The Angel Grove Police Department arrives at the scene. Standing beside the lieutenant are Bulk and Skull, who are pointing Star Trek phasers purchased nearby. Out of frustration, Robbie pulls out his blaster.)

Robbie: You want me to be the bad guy, well here comes the bad guy!

Kimberly: Robbie no!

(Kim leaps in and shoves his blade blaster off course. A stray shot goes over the officers’ heads.)

Lt. Stone: Shots fired.

Bulk: AHHHH!!!

Skull: AHHH!!!

Kimberly: What do you think you’re doing?! We’re the good guys, remember?

Robbie: Sure doesn’t feel like it. I’m not about to die trying to save these ingrates.

Kimberly: These ingrates are who we’re supposed to protect. They may not trust us right now, but acting reckless and irrational is only going to make this bad situation much worse.

Robbie: That’s cute. Why did you storm out of the Juice Bar earlier today?

Kimberly: …

(The other rangers join in behind them.)

Aisha: We need to go. I’m about to bust some of these people’s heads in if we don’t get out of here.

Robbie: Copy that.

Kimberly: Come on, this way.

(The rangers charge out the front entrance.)

Lt. Stone: They’re getting away!

Bulk: Call 911!

(As they head outside, they fall right into Rita and Zedd’s hands…)

Lord Zedd and Rita: By the power and force of lightning, make our monsters grow!!

(They combine their wands, emitting a dark energy that streams directly to earth. It strikes another toy, waiting outside that grows to the size of a skyscraper.)

Billy: Oh no.

Kimberly: Just when I thought things can’t get any worse.

 

(In the strangest of nightmares, the rangers find themselves looking up, against the original Megazord.)

Robbie: Zedd and Rita have really outdone themselves, huh?

Rocky: What is that thing? 

Billy: That’s our old Megazord. It’s like looking back in time.

Rocky: So that’s why we used to scream out dinosaur names? I always thought it was weird.

(Suddenly, the Megazord lifts its power sword over its head and looks down on the ranger team.)

Billy: Look out!!

(The rangers quickly roll out of the way, narrowly missing the sword that destroyed the pavement it hit.)

Kimberly: Everyone okay?

Aisha: I’m fine.

Robbie: Looks like this won’t be a friendly reunion. We need Ninja Megazord power, now!

“Red Ape Ninjazord. Power up.”

(The mighty red mechanical ape emerges; thumping his chest and marching into action.) 

“Black Frog Ninjazord. Power up.”

(Bursting out the ocean, the giant black frog is summoned.) 

“Pink Crane Ninjazord. Power up.”

(The graceful pink crane soars through the clouds.) 

“Blue Wolf Ninjazord. Power up.”

(From behind the mountains, a lone blue wolf arises. He howls into the sky, then rushes into battle.) 

“Yellow Bear Ninjazord. Power up.”

(With an enormous roar and slow methodical steps, the bear trudges into action.)

“Cockroach Ninjazord. Power up.”

(The shifty looking roach burrows out of the ground. The rangers leap into the air and jump aboard their respective Zords. They come together to initiate battle sequence. The frog and the bear fold into the legs and part of the torso. The wolf and ape become the arms. The roach latches onto the end of the wolf to create a shield. Finally, Kimberly’s crane Zord folds into itself to reveal a humanoid face.) 

 

“Ninja Megazord, power up!”

(The Ninja Megazord strikes a pose across from their former form as it readies for battle.)

Robbie: Alright! Let’s go beat ourselves!

“Righ—AHHHHH!!!”

(Immediately, the Ninja Megazord is struck from behind and taken down.)

Adam: What was that?

Billy: I don’t know.

(Lifting the Ninja Megazords head, the veteran rangers are stunned by what they find.)

Kimberly: Oh my…

Billy: (Gasps) It’s…

Robbie: …

(The StegaZord. Robbie’s prized old Zord, staring back at him. Only it’s not his old Zord.) 

Rocky: I’m like, totally lost here. What is that?

Robbie: Another thing to blow up.

(The Ninja Megazord quickly rolls over as the StegaZord fires a blast into the ground. The rangers kick it away and get back to their feet. The Dino Megazord lunges with swing of its blade. The rangers duck the fist, block the second and nail it in the face with the left hook. The try and quickly turn around but are met with a right hand.)

“AHHH!!”

(The Dino Megazord then rebounds, nailing the Ninja Megazord three times across the chest with its sword; the third time a straight jab. The power rangers go down again, this time in a sea of sparks and flames.)

Billy: We’re taking damage!

Adam: It’s too much! We can’t just keep going back and forth!

Kimberly: We need help, fast!

 

“ASK AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE!”

(From the skies, some help arrives.)

Adam: Th-that’s Ninjor!

Kimberly: Oh thank goodness.

(A giant sized Ninjor appears, riding on a cloud. He leaps between the two enemy Zords to the rangers.)

Robbie: Ninjor! Where did you come from?

Ninjor: I made a promise that I would help you out in tough times. I am a man that keeps his promises.

(He turns to the enemies.)

Ninjor: Back away you phonies. Your fake dino power is no match for the power of the ninja!

(Meanwhile back at the command center…)

Chad: Okay Mr. Oliver, the first thing I need you to do is turn your modem off and on again.

Tommy: Turn my modem off and… turn my modem off and on? Are you serious? Turn my modem off and on? People are getting killed and you want me to turn my modem off and on?!

Chad: Sir, this is procedure.

Tommy: You’re procedure sucks!

Alpha: Wait! That just might work!

Tommy: Huh?

Alpha: If we shut off your powers in the morphing grid, it might prevent the Rita and Zedd from accessing it.

(Tommy’s eyes open wide.)

Tommy: And it might stop the virus from spreading!

Zordon: Good catch, Alpha. That may just work. Pull the cable from the modem.

Alpha: Yes Zordon!

“Sir, I don’t have to take this. I am hanging up…”

(Back downtown, the Ninja Megazord and Ninjor team up and bring the fight to the imposter Zords. The enemies carry surprising strength for outdated models, however the good guys are able to hold their own and match them blow for blow. Still, as their enemies remain standing, the Ninja Megazord slowly starts running out of gas.)

Aisha: You sure these guys are weaker than us? They seem to be pretty tough if you ask me.

Billy: It appears they’re energized by something more advanced than their former energy sources. The Ninja Megazord should not be having such a hard time.

Robbie: We need to get the upper hand. We can’t beat them playing 50/50.!!! 

(Ninjor finds himself enjoying the back and forth a bit too much. He starts gaining some steam and backs the StegaZord into a corner.)

Ninjor: Take that. And that! And that!!

(Against a rocky mountain he starts landing lighting quick chops to the midsection that wear his enemy down. The StegaZord kneels over as if it is about to go down. The excitable Ninjor cocks his arm all the way back to wind up for a devastating blow.)

Ninjor: And take THAAA---

(He lunges forward but meets air. The StegaZord moves aside and instead drills him with elbows to the back.)

Ninjor: Oof.

(The StegaZord then stands over its fallen prey with a foot on his back. It loads one of its back spikes into a hand cannon and points directly at the back of his head.)

Billy: Ninjor!

(The Ninja Megazord momentarily lapses in concentration. This gives the Dino Megazord the advantage and they are able to knock them down again. Meanwhile, on the moon…)

Rita: Enough time wasting. Finish them!

(The Dino Megazord extends the power sword to the sky, and starts twirling it methodically in a familiar motion.)

Kimberly: Oh no. Brace yourselves guys.

(The Dino Megazord cocks back for its final attack… then… nothing. The silence sits for a few seconds before someone speaks up.)

Adam: Uhh…

Robbie: What just happene---

“BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!

(A deafening explosion hits behind them.)

Kimberly: Ninjor!!

Adam: No!!

(Thinking they’re too late to save their friend, they turn around so see a huge ball a flame around where he was. However after the smoke clears, Ninjor remains where he was. The StegaZord however, was nowhere to be found.)

Tommy: I’ve always wanted to do that.

Kimberly: Tommy!

Aisha: Where’ve you been?

Tommy: Sorry guys, I got held up. Zordon will explain everything. First, let’s finish these guys off. 

Robbie: Right.

(Dino Megazord continues to remain suspended mid-final attack. The Ninja Megazord decides to change that, by loading up for its own finisher. It harvests the power of the wolf for a strong left blow. It knocks the enemy back so hard it, drops the power sword. Then, the power of the ape with a right blow that finishes the enemy off. The Dino Megazord imposter slowly tips backwards and explodes into a giant ball of flame.)  
Tommy: Yeah!

Billy: Alright!

Rocky: We did it!

(Back on the moon…)

Rita: We lost!! How could we lose?! We had the perfect plan! It was fool proof!

Goldar: Like I said, nothing is foolproof if she has anything to do with it.

Rita: What was that?!

Goldar: …

Lord Zedd: Goldar, I assume since you’re so critical of my darling wife, that you’ve done all I’ve asked of you and planted the bomb.

Goldar: Of course your majesty. Only an idiot could fail at something so simple. I gave the box to Baboo before we went in.

Lord Zedd: Is that so? Then how do you explain me finding Baboo, back from Comic Con, carrying that exact same box… FILLED WITH TOYS.

Goldar: Uh… I can explain.

Lord Zedd: So can I. You failed. You all failed. You had the simplest of tasks and you somehow managed to screw it up. If I were to ask you to breathe, I’d probably be standing over your corpses.

(The palace is dark red with Zedd’s fury. His voice echoes the halls. Then suddenly he steps back.)

Lord Zedd: No wait. I misspeak. You’re not all failures.

Goldar: Yes?

Lord Zedd: My new girl, Katherine. She hasn’t failed me yet. She’s already light-years ahead of any of you imbeciles. Yes. She will do none of you seem to be able to do. Destroy the power rangers.

(Finally, back on earth the teens separate once more and go about their original plans. Kimberly is back in the Juice Bar studying by the barstools. Aisha has replaced Robbie as study partner.)

 

“We interrupt our regularly scheduled programming to bring you an update on an earlier story. What was initially reported as an attack by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers turns out, was just a hoax.”

Aisha: Look Kim. It’s about us.

Kimberly: Oh wow. We’ve been cleared?

“Due to reports of a large man that claims he was assaulted by several of the same color rangers, authorities now believe that these acts were committed by teens attending the local Comic Con event. We will bring more information as this story develops.”

Aisha: That’s great. Guess it’ll take more than a few copycats to make Angel Grove turn on us.

Kimberly: Yeah. They really love us.

Aisha: Remind me to try harder next time.

(Kim feigns laughter, though Aisha sees right through it. A small pause follos as she just looks at Kim.)

“In other news, a study reveals that dolphins are not as smart out of water. We’ll have more at eleven.”

Aisha: You okay girl? You wanna talk?

Ernie: Uh… Aisha?

Aisha: Huh? 

Ernie: Hey. I got your mother on the line. Something about your cat gone missing.

Aisha: What? I had her locked in my room! Hold on a sec.

Kimberly: Sure.

(Aisha is let around the counter and goes to the back. Robbie walks in from the front after having been debriefed at the command center.)

Robbie: Hey.

Kimberly: Hey. So how’d it go with Tommy?

Robbie: Well I’ve got good news and bad news. 

Kimberly: Okay?

Robbie: The good news is that his powers are fine. There are no long term effects to either him or the rest of us.

Kimberly: That’s good. What’s the bad news?

Robbie: The stupid nerds at Comic Con hated the fan fiction I wrote.

Kimberly: Huh?

Robbie: They called it a “self-insertion.” Whatever that is. I think it’s a really well written depiction of how April O’Neil might fall in love with someone besides her work. 

Kimberly: So no bad news than?

Robbie: No, Tommy’s upset you weren’t there with me.

Kimberly: (Sighs) Yeah. I’m just really embarrassed with myself. It wasn’t the right time to talk about it.

Robbie: Well I hope it’s the right time soon, cause I told him everything.

Kimberly: You didn’t!

Robbie: (Shrugs) He asked how you felt about Katherine. He sort of figured it out on his own.

(Kim slumps over in her seat and buries her face into her arms.)

Kimberly: Oh my god…

Robbie: He’s right here actually.

(Tommy appears as Robbie walks away. Tommy takes the stool next to her and starts casually eating from her bowl of popcorn.)

Tommy: Hey Kim.

Kimberly: Hey.

Tommy: How are you?

Kimberly: Mortified.

Tommy: You know what I realized today?

Kimberly: That I'm totally insecure and a jealous psycho?

Tommy: No. Well... 

Kimberly: …

Tommy: I was actually gonna say that that maybe I’m doing something wrong. Kim, you are my favorite person in the entire world. You are my world. I want to build a future with you. That’s why I proposed. And I would never do anything to hurt you, ever.

Kimberly: Tommy… Tommy I feel the same way. And I’m sorry. I was acting totally crazy today. I just saw this new pretty girl clawing herself around my boyfriend and I… just sort of lost it. But I should’ve been better at communicating with you. Most importantly I should have trusted you.

Tommy: I’m sorry I made you feel bad or threatened in any way. I was just helping Katherine out since she seemed so lost.

Kimberly: I know. And you don’t need to apologize. You’ve done nothing wrong.

Tommy: Great. So… are we cool?

Kimberly: Yeah… we’re cool.

Tommy: That’s good. I was thinking of other ways I could make this up to you. How about a date?

(Tommy reaches into his back pocket and offers her some dates from earlier.)

Kimberly (Giggles) That’s okay. But thank you.

Tommy: Okay, how about a real date then? Let’s catch a movie. If there’s time after, we can size you for a ring? 

Kimberly: (Smiles) I’d like that. Thank you Tommy.

(Kim gets up from her seat, and gives Tommy a warm hug.)

Kimberly: ...

Tommy: ...sex?

Kimberly: Huh? (Laughs) Silly, I’m female.

(The two continue to embrace as the episode ends.)

Katherine: …

(Or not. Katherine walks in from the entrance. She sees Tommy and Kim and appears surprised, than angered. Her attempts to swoon him appear in vain. Undeterred however, she leans against the side so as to not be seen. She mutters to herself.)

Katherine: Soon Kim. Soon you will be out of the picture.


	10. Season 3 - Episode 10: Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie's niece returns to Angel Grove, but is strangely reluctant to see her uncle.

(It’s family day in Angel Grove High. It’s the time each year where students are expected to talk about their family and how theirs shapes who they’ve become. This year however, the school has encouraged the parents to come along too. Many show up, including a few of the ranger teens’ parents.)  
Mrs. Campbell: My name is Erica Wright-Campbell.

Mr. Campbell: And I'm Robert Campbell. Pastor Robert Campbell. And this is our little blessing, Aisha.

(Mr. Campbell puts his arm around his daughter who looks mildly embarrassed through her tepid grinning.)

Mr. Campbell: When we look at our family. And we see our daughter and how she's growing up. And we see how many other young teens in our situation wind up. You know what I say?

Robbie: Why God?

Mr. Campbell: I say "thank the lord."

(Some presentations explains perfectly how the children wound up they are...)

Mr. DeSantos: You know, it'd be a lot easier for me to sweep you off your feet if you stood up...

Hannah: Excuse me?

 

Ms. Appleby: (Nervously) Thank you very much Mr. DeSantos!! 

(Others are a bit of a surprise...)

Mrs. Bulkmeier: My name is Angela and I'm Bulky's mom.

Bulk: (Sighs) ...

Mrs. Bulkmeier: I work a social worker for Child Protective Services.

Adam: (leans over) If they take other people's kids from their homes, who takes her kid?

Robbie: Who would want him?

(Other families… we have already been acquainted with.)

Mrs. Hart: Hello everyone my name is Karen. As some of you know already, I'm Kimberly's mother. 

(The ranger teens smile back at her.)

Mrs. Hart: I currently work at a Sleep Inn Hotels as a front desk manager. Kim and I live alone in a project by the Industrial District currently. I am recently divorced.

Mr. DeSantos: (To Rocky) So she's single?

(An annoyed Rocky swats his father away.)

Rocky: I saw her first.

(The image conscious Kim hears some scattered snickers in the classroom and begins to worry. She leans in and whispers in her mother’s ear.)

Kimberly: Mom, you really don’t need to talk about that stuff. Really.

Mrs. Hart: It’s okay honey. The assignment is to explain how your parents shape who you are and that’s what I’m doing. 

Kimberly: …

Mrs. Hart: So… recently Kim and I went through some difficulties, because of the separation. We lost the home uptown that we used to own because we couldn’t keep up with the mortgage payments. However I'm happy to say that we're getting through it.  
Ms. Appleby: That’s good to hear!

Mrs. Hart: (Nods) I'm really proud of how my daughters handled the whole situation. And I think she gets her spirit from me. Initially she tried to help contribute as much as she could, but I told her the only job I wanted her to focus on is school. After some resistance, she finally caved. She… gets her stubbornness from her father.

(There’s more chuckling, only these are more positive.)

Mrs. Hart: This girl is wise and mature well beyond her years. I don’t know what her father and I did, but we did an amazing job raising her. Kimberly and I continue to inspire one another to do better and to continue to have a positive attitude through really trying times. 

Kimberly: Aw mom... Thank you.

Mrs. Hart: No, thank you sweetheart. We're gonna be stronger than ever. And I couldn't have done it without you.

Ms. Appleby: Thank you two. So Kim, to summarize, how you would say your mother shaped you to be the way you are.

(Kimberly wraps her arms around her mother.)

Kimberly: She made me a fighter.

(The classroom erupts into loud applause as the two smile in the front. Meanwhile on the moon, Rita looks on. She’s got a solemn expression on her face.)

Lord Zedd: What’s wrong my dear?

(Zedd appears.)

Rita: Huh? Oh. Nothing. It’s nothing.

Lord Zedd: Doesn’t seem like nothing. What are you looking at?

(He walks over to the balcony.)

Rita: Just the rangers doing that stupid family day again. It always reminds me of what I’ve been missing.

Lord Zedd: Missing?

Rita: I’ve focused so much of my life on destroying the rangers and what they represent. But when I see them doing charity work, helping others and hugging up to their parents it reminds me that they represent what I’ve always wanted.

Lord Zedd: You want to pick up trash?

Rita: No you idiot. I wanted a normal childhood. A warm loving family with Merry Christmases and all that stuff. You know, like on television.

Lord Zedd: Bah, television. Don’t get me started on that drivel. The only thing my father left me under the tree once was my brother covered in bruises. 

Rita: And you certainly turned out well.

Lord Zedd: You bet I did. Anyway, isn’t father is essentially royalty to the United Alliance of Evil?

Rita: So you think while he was out conquering galaxies and pillaging villages he had the time to tuck me in at night or teach me how to deal with boys growing up? 

Lord Zedd: Look, all that is in the past. None of that is important anymore sweetheart. All that matters is right now. And right now, I’m your family.

(Zedd tries to put him arm around Rita reassuringly. She nods silently. Suddenly though she kneels over and pukes. Overhearing the conversation, Finster walks in with a grin.)

Finster: My sentiments exactly.

Lord Zedd: Okay…

Rita: Sorry, I’ve been feeling nauseous lately. The past few weeks actually. I’m not sure why.

Lord Zedd: I see. 

(Zedd turns away.)

Lord Zedd: Finster!

Finster: Uh… yes my lord?

Lord Zedd: Clean this mess up.

Finster: …right away.

(With a defeated sigh, Finster walks off to grab a mop. As he leaves Rito appears, sporting a huge grin himself.)

Rito: Rita! Look who I found!

(Slowly approaching behind him is a tall, hideous, three headed monster dressed in gold and black.)

Rita: Dad?

 

Rita’s Father: Hi honey.

Rita: Dad!!!

(She rushes over and hugs him.)

Lord Zedd: Master Vile? Why what an honor it is to have you in my humble abode. 

(The rest of Rita and Zedd’s crew appear, mostly in bemusement.) 

Squatt: Uh… who’s Master Vile?

Lord Zedd: Who’s Master Vile? He’s a legend you insolent fool. He is the ruler of the M51 galaxy. He personally conquered each and every planet and colonized each and every town in the name of evil.

Rito: Yep! My daddy is the Christopher Columbus of space!

Baboo: Oh…

Squatt: Who's Christopher Columbus?

Baboo: I don't know.

(Meanwhile back in class, it is Robbie’s turn to speak of his family. He is all alone and in the very similar situation he was in last year.)

Ms. Appleby: Okay Robbie, so tell us about your family.

(He shrugs)

Robbie: What’s there to say? 

Ms. Appleby: Surely you have something to say. Last year you gave such an impassioned speech about your father. Any update on that?

Robbie: Well… I mean I saw him the other day.

Ms. Appleby: That’s wonderful. How is he?

Robbie: Still dead.

Ms. Appleby: Oh. Right. I’m so sorry.

Robbie: It’s cool. And my mother couldn’t make it either. She wasn’t feeling too good.

Ms. Appleby: Is she’s sick?

Robbie: No, hung-over.

Ms. Appleby: Thank you. You can have a seat now.

Robbie: Great.

(The bell rings as Robbie reaches his seat.)

Ms. Appleby: Thank you to everyone that participated. And an extra thank you to all the parents that came in support of their children. We’re holding a small banquet for all the families at the Juice Bar down the road. I’m hoping you can all make it.

(The teens leave class for the end of the day and reconvene in the hallways) 

Kimberly: Nice presentation.

Robbie: Thanks. Just glad I could get all of my loved ones together to help me out.

Kimberly: I can see that. I wasn’t sure they could all fit in the room.

(He grins.)

Robbie: Yours was nice too. I mean it. Your mom seems really proud of you.

(Kim smiles.)

Kimberly: Yeah. My mom’s been a really good support. She’s been really pushing me to create a good life for myself. She doesn’t want me to make the same mistakes she made and drop out of college to marry a man that may not always be there.

Robbie: That’s good? So does she know about you and…?

(His face points toward Tommy who is busy talking to the other teens.)

Kimberly: Oh god no! She barely knows we’re dating. No, my mom would flip. She has such high aspirations for me. She wants me to go to Stamford and either be a lawyer or an Olympic gold medalist. Getting hitched with my high school boyfriend doesn’t fall into either of those plans.

Robbie: How long before you tell her?

 

Kimberly: How long after he knocks me up will I start to show?

Robbie: Hmm.

(Losing interest in Kimberly’s self-created problems, Robbie looks away. Suddenly though, something catches his eye.)

Robbie: Excuse me.

(He drops Kim and makes a bee line down the hallway, tapping someone on the shoulder.)

Robbie: Hey Sammy.

(Sammy turns around and appears surprised by him talking to her.)

Sammy: Hey! What are you doing here?

Robbie: I go here.

Sammy: Right. Sorry. How are you?

Robbie: Not bad. You?

Sammy: So-so. I’ve been in sort of a funk you know? I mean I’m trying to find things that I might latch onto and get rid of this sinking void in my chest, but-- 

Robbie: (Interrupts) Mr. and Mrs. Kwan! What a pleasure to see you too again.

(Robbie completely bypasses Sammy and greets the people he was really interested in speaking with. The Kwan’s however, seem less than thrilled to see him.) 

Sammy: You know my aunt and uncle?

Mrs. Kwan: Yes.

Mr. Kwan: He broke my daughter’s heart and steals from my store.

Robbie: What? No. That was one time.

Sammy: (Confused) Which one?

Robbie: That’s not important. Let’s not live in the past shall me? What brings you guys here?

Sammy: My mom and dad couldn’t make it.

Mrs. Kwan: Yes. Her father’s too busy arresting your mother.

Robbie: Whoa. Okay, that was just one time.

Mrs. Kwan: Trini made big mistake with you. You’re nothing but a low life thug, a common criminal. My daughter’s out doing big things. I hope she finds a doctor in Switzerland so she can be done with you.

Robbie: I suddenly remember why I stole from you. You guys take care.

(Robbie starts to walk away. He points down to Mrs. Kwan’s stomach as he goes.)

Robbie: Congrats on the baby by the way.

Mrs. Kwan: What? I’m not pregnant!

Robbie: That sucks.

(After leaving school, Robbie heads straight home. Skipping the family banquet. Upon reaching his apartment however, a familiar voice is heard.)

“Is there anything in here that isn’t trash? I wanna eat something that won’t kill me.”

Ms. Clemente: Oh, excuse me Miss Wannabe White Girl. You marry some accountant and now my food ain’t good enough for you?

“For your information, I’m on a gluten free diet.”

Ms. Clemente: What the Hell is a gluten?

(Robbie opens the door and finds his older sister from New York searching through his shelves.)

Robbie: Selena? What are you doing here?

Selena: My husband and I are having problems. The “problem” works in his office and fetches him his coffee like a dog.

Robbie: I see. So now you’re here?

Selena: He needs to learn his lesson. And I need to find something in these shelves that’s not in a pill bottle.

Ms. Clemente: Those are vitamins. I don’t do drugs, I’m straight edge.

Selena: Yeah? How many straight edge people you know are missing teeth?

(She gives up searching through the drawers in frustration.)

Selena: There’s a reason I moved my daughter away from this house in the first place. You had better keep that crap away from her. 

Robbie: Wait. Laura? She’s here?

Selena: She’s in mom’s room.

(Robbie quickly drops this conversation and heads straight for his mother’s room. He opens the door however and his expectations are dampened. He sees his niece, however instead of the happy and charming little girl he knows, he sees a scared little girl curled up into a ball in tears.)

Robbie: …

(Meanwhile back on the moon…)

Rita: Dad, what are you doing here?

Master Vile: I just heard of my little girl getting married. My apologies for missing the ceremony, you know how backed up I can get with work.

 

Rita: I know dad.

Master Vile: Your mother sends her regards by the way.

Rito: How is she?

Master Vile: Ah, she’s a witch like always.

(Turns back to Rita and takes out a box from a huge bag he’s carrying.)

Master Vile: I got you something. It’s the head of an emperor. (Shakes box which rattles) You used to love to collect these.

Rita: Wow. Thanks dad.

(While happy to see her father for the first time in many years, her reactions toward him seem a bit mixed and stifled.)

Master Vile: What’s wrong my dear. You look flushed. Have you been eating?

Rita: Yes dad.

Master Vile: You’re not pregnant are you?

Rita: What?! (Looks at Zedd) No!! That’s disgusting!

Master Vile: What? Why not? Do you have kids yet? Have you made me a grandfather? 

Rita: Uh, dad… I uh…

Master Vile: Someone must carry on the family name. And I doubt Rito’s got it in him.

(He leans in and whispers in Rita’s ear.) 

Master Vile: And between you and me, I’m not even sure he’s mine.

(He leans back.)

Master Vile: I’m not a young man anymore my dear. I may not have many more chances to hold my grandchild. I sincerely hope you’ve thought about me when procreating.

Baboo: Gross.

Rita: Uh… it’s in the other room?

Lord Zedd: What?!

(Rita stares darts at Zedd, silencing him.)

Master Vile: Marvelous. Is it a boy or a girl?

Rita: Uh… it’s uh… (sigh)

(Zedd joins in.)

Lord Zedd: Uhhh… well… we don’t really believe in “gender labels.”

Master Vile: Nonsense. The last thing I want in my lineage is for it to be tainted with that PC liberal garbage. Do I have a grandson or granddaughter?

Rita: Uhm… you have uh…

(Rushing back out from the back with a mop in hand, Finster runs up to Vile.)

Finster: Why Mr. Vile, have we met before?

Master Vile: Wha--? Why is your dog talking to me?

Finster: (Feigns laughter) Very funny sir. Come with me. Let take your coat. Come right this way and I’ll make you a cup of tea. How do you like it?

Master Vile: Huh…?

(Finster pulls him away to allow Zedd and Rita to stall.)

Lord Zedd: What was that?!

Rita: I don’t know, I don’t know! I just panicked! I… I had flashbacks of my teenage years. Lying to my dad about witchcraft school to appease him.

Lord Zedd: You mean you weren’t valedictorian?

Rita: I mean I dropped out. He doesn’t know that.

Lord Zedd: Well that’s just peachy. Well now we have to think of something. We can’t just hide this fake child from him forever.

Rita: I know… we’ll think of something.

(Meanwhile, back in Robbie’s apartment…)

Robbie: Laura… Laura, what’s wrong? 

Laura: (Sniffs) Go away!!

(He walks over to try and console her but she pulls away.)

Robbie: Look, I’m sorry you’re upset. You want to talk to your uncle Robbie about it?

Laura: No! I wanna go home. I don’t want to talk to you. You just bring monsters back.

Robbie: What? Monsters?

Selena: She’s been like that since we got here.

(Robbie’s sister appears at the door.)

Selena: She’s been all like “Uncle Robbie brings me near monsters” or “Uncle Robbie scares me” or whatever. You haven’t been bringing her near your little hoodlum friends have you?

Robbie: …

(Robbie’s face remains frozen in an emotionless state as he doesn’t respond. Moments later, he finds himself out in the parking lot of the Juice Bar; with the same frozen expression on his face.)

Robbie: …

Kimberly: I’m so sorry Robbie. That sounds rough.

Robbie: I scare my niece. She’s afraid to go near me. 

(Kim rubs his back consolingly.)

Robbie: I’m a monster.

Billy: Technically, the monsters are the ones you bring her near. Not you necessarily.

Robbie: …

Tommy: What’s the big deal? Little girls are scared of things all the time. She’ll get past it.

Kimberly: He really loves his niece. She’s the only person in his family he cares about.

Robbie: (Sarcastically) And now she can’t stand the sight of me. That about describes all of my close relationships. Lovely.

Adam: Why don’t you just give her some time? I’m sure she’s mostly just upset about being separated from her father. She’s probably doesn’t even mean what she’s saying.

(Robbie doesn’t respond, but is receptive to what Adam says.)

Kimberly: Yeah. I know when my parents separated I was really angry. And sad. And confused… And lonely... And anxious. I had no clue what was happening. All I knew is I wanted things back to normal.

 

Aisha: You must have felt similarly when your father left?

Robbie: (Shrugs) He was barely there to begin with. When he left for good, it felt no different than before.

Kimberly: Well, speaking for myself I can say it was a really scary time. I wouldn’t take anything to heart just yet.

Aisha: Talk to her about her dad? Maybe butter her up with a gift?

Robbie: I… I guess I can give it a shot.

Kimberly: Great. You wanna come inside for a bit? I hear Rocky’s dad is drunk.

Robbie: Tempting, but I’ll pass. I’ll see you guys later. Thanks.

(Robbie gives a small wave then briskly walks off. Meanwhile back on the moon, Zedd is on the balcony on lookout for something. Rita walks in from the other room with a worried expression.)

Lord Zedd: How’s it going?

Rita: I can’t stall him much longer. He’s gonna wanna see a kid.

(Goldar and Rito return from the main entrance.)

Rita: Have you found anything yet?

Rito: Nope. Nada.

Goldar: (Shrugs) Children seem to avoid us for some reason.

Rito: There was this Jonbenet girl we nearly got… eh… it won't work out.

Rita: Darn! I have to come up with something. Should I say he’s at my sisters? No, I hate my sisters he'll see right through it...

Lord Zedd: I’ve found someone.

Rita: What? Who? Where?

(Zedd motions her over.)

Lord Zedd: Take a look for yourself.

(Back in Angel Grove, Robbie is seen returning home with a large teddy bear in hand. Upon approaching his apartment he hears more of the familiar arguing.)

“Why would you say that?!”

“Because it’s the truth!”

“Why would you say that to me?!”

“Because it needs to be said.”

(Robbie opens the door to see his sister on the verge of tears.)

Robbie: What is going on here?

Ms. Clemente: I’m trying to tell your sister she can use her Walgreens card at CVS.

Selena: No I can’t! I’m sick of your lies!! I hate this family!

Robbie: God, I wish I were your husband right now.

Selena: That’s sick.

Robbie: Not what I meant, moron. Where’s Laura?

Selena: I don’t know. Who do I look like to you?

Robbie: You’re right. I’m sorry.

(He shakes his head and walks over to his mom’s room. He opens the door slowly, hoping to break the ice with his gift and a sunnier disposition.)

Robbie: Hmm.

(…however she isn’t there. Not wanting to think much of it, he walks over to his room figuring she’s playing one of his games. Only she isn’t there either. He tries to subdue an impending feeling of panic, thinking perhaps she’s somewhere he hasn’t checked though his home isn’t that big. He notices a strange breeze coming out of his room that isn’t normally there. He looks up to the window that leads to a fire escape and finds it open.) 

Robbie: Oh no. Laura!!

(Panic hits like a brick to the face. Within seconds the three of them rush into the streets and go in separate directions to try and find her. Robbie, hoping she hasn’t gone too far head toward the park.)

Robbie: Laura! Laura!!

(He looks around, hoping to God that nobody found her first. He rushes into the park and starts screaming her name at the top of his lungs.)

Robbie: LAAAAURRRRAAAAA!!!

(No one answers. He continues to scream at the top of his lungs; each time his panic grows more and more. His eyes start to moisten and his heart drops to the pit of his stomach. Thoughts of his niece going missing while here in Angel Grove are fought down as he tries to focus solely on finding her and scolding her for running off and doing this to her family)

Robbie: …

(As he is about to lose his composure, he hears the sound of feint sniffling from a bench. He turns and he sees the back of a little girls head hunched over. Suddenly, his anger rushes away. He is still breathing hard with anxiety, but controls it so that he can be comforting to her. He takes a seat next to Laura and tries to regain his composure before speaking. She barely registers his presence.) 

Robbie: Hey. 

(She continues to pout. She seems somewhat angry that he’s next to her. Even if she’s secretly relieved that someone found her.)

Robbie: So what made you run away?

Laura: Leave me alone. You don’t care.

Robbie: Huh?

Laura: No one cares. They’re too busy fighting. No one cares that I’m scared. I’m sad. I miss daddy. And I don’t want to be here with all the monsters.

(Robbie doesn’t respond for a bit. He takes a minute to take in what she said to him. He tries to put himself in her shoes.)

Robbie: I care. A lot actually.

Laura: …

Robbie: And even if it doesn’t seem like it right now. They care too. If anything were to happen to you, we would all be really, really sad.

Laura: (sniffs) …

Robbie: Look, I love your mom and grandma. But they're idiots and I hate them. 

Laura: Huh?

Robbie: I'm not going into it. Just know how much you really mean to us. You are the glue holding me to this family. You still see me in that house, because I want to see you grow up. I want to be around when you grow up into a great young woman. And I want you get there, in any way that I can.

(Tears start to stream down her pouty face. However she looks a bit more receptive to what he’s saying.)

Robbie: No one wants this situation to happen. We’re all sad that your mom and dad are mad at each other. Including your mom and dad. I want to see you more, but not if it makes you unhappy to be away from home. But we'd have no reason to fix this problem, or to even talk to each other again, if it wasn't for you.

Laura: Really? 

Robbie: Really. Now, you think you can be a big girl and go back there? They’re all acting silly, and they need a big girl like you to keep them in shape. 

(She sniffles, but wipes a tear from her face.)

Laura: You got it.

Robbie: Good. And don't worry about any monsters. I'll protect you, no matter what.

Laura: Okay Uncle Robbie.

Robbie: Come, hold my hand.

(She gives him her hand. Tengas appear) 

Laura: AHHH!!!

Robbie: Oh no.

Laura: Monsters!!

Robbie: Let’s go!

(Robbie pulls her by the hand and tries to drag her to safety. He tries to weave through enemies and find a clear path. They’re surrounded however. Scared for Laura’s safety, Robbie acts. He stomps the chest of enemy in front of him and creates his path forward.)

Robbie: C’mon!

(He picks her up, then charges ahead. The enemies keep up however and he’s quickly surrounded again. Not able to go to Ninja mode due to her being there, he can only fight them off for so long. Desperately, he presses her head against his chest and quickly tries to nail each of them in the chest with stomps, but his foot is caught. The Tenga warrior flips him to the ground, landing above his niece who he is now shielding like a tent. The enemies continue their assault, pounding him in the back with stomps of their own.)

Robbie: (Grimacing) Laura, don’t let go!

(She clings onto her uncle as he takes the brunt of the beat down. He tries to think of ways out of this. From the corner of his eye, he notices something.) 

Robbie: (gasps) … 

(His communicator is staring back at him some five yards away. It must have fallen loose when he was flipped over. He thinks of using it to call for help; likely thinking of something to explain it to his niece later. He reaches his arm out for it. But an enemy notices what he is doing and kicks it away.)

Robbie: That’s it!

(Robbie gets up, reenergized with fury. He lands swift punches to knock everyone back. He even gives himself an opening to get away. Though he decides he’d rather make sure they do not follow.)

Robbie: Ninja ranger power, now!

(Robbie swings his arms around his head and morphs into the brown ninja ranger in front of his stunned niece. He leaps over the enemy in front of him and grabs him. He takes out an enemy behind him with deadly kicks that he couldn’t do as a civilian. He then pulls the first one down to the ground and stomps him out. He kneels over and gently picks Laura from the ground, dusting her off.)

Laura: Whoa…

Robbie: Laura… I can explain. Don’t tell anyone this but… DUCK!!

(She grabs her, and takes her small frame down as a Tenga warrior tries to leaps for their heads. The enemy crashes into a tree. Stunned, it shakes his head and has trouble getting up again. Before it has a chance to, Robbie grabs it by the back of its necks and bashes it again against the tree. The Tenga warrior collapses to the ground as Robbie stomps it out with unrelenting kicks.)

Robbie: Keep messing with my family bird brain. I dare you. I dare anyone of you to try me.

(His stomps look brutal and even excessive to the current threat. But he wanted to send a message. He could hear the remaining birds behind him flying away. The enemy beneath him falls unconscious, before vanishing. The only noise remaining is his niece’s heavy breathing behind him. Once the adrenaline fades, he realizes what he’s done. Afraid to face her and searching for an explanation, Robbie leans against the tree and takes a deep breath himself.)

Robbie: I… I can explain. You see… I’m… I’m… the brown power ranger. I have been for the past two years or so. That’s why you’re never safe when you come here. You’re a target just like any one of my loved ones are. Or would be. I’m… sorry. But I promise. As long as you’re here, I will never let any monster put their hands on you. Even if it means not being a ranger for a bit.

“How touching.”

Robbie: Huh…?

(He turns around.)

Robbie: Rito!

(He has a grip over her mouth. Tears stream down her cheek and onto his cold, bony hands.)

 

Rito: I hear this is typical of a Clemente though: making promises you can’t keep.

Robbie: Let her go!

(He charges Rito, but he pulls out his blade.)

Rito: One wrong move and the little girl gets it.

(He stops.)

Rito: You should be happy for her, she’ll be trading in her current crappy family for a brand new one!

Robbie: What are you talking about?

Rito: You should be happy for me too! I’m gonna be an uncle! 

Robbie: You’re gonna pay for this you son of a…

Rito: Uh, uh! Watch your language. There’s children around. Ahahahaha!

(He vanishes, as panic sets in for Robbie. Meanwhile back on the moon, Goldar is struggling to keep Master Vile busy…)

Goldar: W-where are you going? My slide show of my trip to the Alamo isn’t finished yet.

Master Vile: Dear god. It feels like that will never finish.

Goldar: Why doesn’t anyone like my slideshows?

Master Vile: Enough of these distractions. Where is my grandchild? I want to the future heir to the throne, and I demand to see him or her no--

Rita: Here she is!!!

(Rita and Zedd rush in carrying Laura inside a small dog cage. Laura’s face is beet red from all her crying.)

Rita: Excuse her appearance. We just woke her up from her nap. She gets a little cranky…

(Bemused, Vile looks at the little human girl, and then back at the couple. He looks back at Laura, and back at the couple. It is clear that something does not add up to him, though Rita and Zedd pray that he doesn’t ask too many questions.)

Master Vile: Odd.

Rita: Uh… how so?

Lord Zedd: Yeah. Isn’t she perfect?

Master Vile: Hmm. Yes. That is an awfully big crate though. You make that much money, Zedd?

Lord Zedd: It’s an investment. She’ll grow into it.

(Vile seems impressed.)

Master Vile: Smart man. I like it. Just be sure to change her water every two days. 

Rita: We are.

Master Vile: Fantastic. Remember your first crate my dear?

Rita: Yes daddy.

Master Vile: I would always wait until you learned to break out of the old one to buy you a new one ahaha.

Rita: I remember daddy.

(Vile leans toward Laura and starts tapping at the cage.)

Master Vile: Aww, you’re so cute. Say hi to grandpa little gi--

(Laura spits in his face. Everyone in the room gasps.)

Master Vile: …

Lord Zedd: …

Rita: …

(Vile remains in a stunned silence for an extended period. Everyone worried how he may react. Vile then grabs a handkerchief and wipes his face with a smile.)

Master Vile: Well it looks like she takes after her grandmother. That’s for sure.

(There’s a collective sigh of relief along with some fake laughter.)

Master Vile: There is just one question though. Something about how she looks doesn’t add up to me.

Rita: What could you possibly mean?

Lord Zedd: Doesn’t she have my eyes?

Master Vile: Yes. She is not baptized though. Is she?

Rita: Uh…

Master Vile: These clothes… that hair. She’s not embraced the comfort of the almighty.

Rita: Well…

Lord Zedd: We were thinking of letting the baby choose if she even believes in…

(Rita kicks him forcefully.)

Rita: We were… waiting for her grandpa to hold the ceremony.

Master Vile: Ah, fantastic! We’ll do it today then!

Lord Zedd: Today?

Master Vile: We’ll baptize the little one in the Evil Sea of Evil. Just like the savior was when he first arrived to save us. Then we can take a family portrait under the loving gaze of the almighty. Perfect!

Rita: Uh… great! Great idea! I’ll go… get my coat.

(Rita and Zedd rush toward the back wondering what they’ve gotten themselves into.)

Lord Zedd: Geez what a churchy. 

Rita: Quiet.

Lord Zedd: What do we do about the rangers? Surely, they're bound to get involved.

Rita: I’ve already got it covered. I called in one of dad’s old friends for help. 

(As they disapear into the back, a disheartened Robbie stares off into space in the command center. The others appear shortly after.)

Tommy: What happened?

Robbie: They got her.

Rocky: They got who?

Robbie: (Clenches teeth) They got my niece. 

(He punches the control panel.)

Robbie: They took Laura from me. I just finished promising her that I’d keep her safe. I just did it. Was it some sort of a joke to them? Is my family a joke?

(Kim tries to console him again along with a few others, but he is long gone.)

Kimberly: I’m so sorry Robbie. We’ll get her back. I promise.

Robbie: I’m gonna kill them. All of them. Who do they think they are? I’m gonna go up there and snap all of their spines. No one messes with my family. No one.

Zordon: Robbie, I understand your anger, but in order to resolve this we must keep composed.

(Robbie has a few choice words in mind for Zordon’s suggestion, but decides instead to shakes his head and seethe to himself.)

Billy: How can we get her back?

Adam: I think a better question is, why would they want her? For what purpose?

Zordon: If we answer this question Adam, we may be able to find the best pathway to recovering her. Storming the castle without a plan may exacerbate the situation and jeopardize her safety.

Tommy: But how do we get started?

Zordon: Alpha, run some diagnostics and see if there is any unusual movement in energy from the moon.

Alpha: Right away Zordon.

Billy: What would that do?

Zordon: Spikes or dips in energy could point to several possible outcomes. She could have been recruited as a tool for evil, or in a ceremony, be used as a holy sacrifice.

Robbie: (Sarcastic) All sound lovely.

(Trying to understand how Robbie is feeling, Zordon offers some comfort.)

Zordon: We will get your niece back safely Robbie. You have my word.

Robbie: …thanks.

(Suddenly however, the alarms go off.)

Robbie: (Sighs) Perfect timing.

Zordon: It appears Angel Grove is under attack. Behold the viewing globe.

(The rangers walk over to the viewing globe. An image of a large, stout creature with a gun-arm and two smaller weapons sticking out of his heading toward downtown Angel Grove.)

Rocky: That guy’s massive.

Tommy: He built like a tank.

Zordon: That is precisely the idea. His name is Tankenstein. 

Rocky: You mean he’s Jewish?

 

Billy: You know him?

Zordon: Unfortunately I do. He is a powerful weapon of the United Alliance of Evil. He has served as the muscle to many different sorcerers over the years. As Goldar is to Rita and Zedd.

Alpha: This guy is bad news.

Zordon: Alpha is right. He is extremely powerful. One shot from his gun-arms can be lethal if unprotected. I am sorry Robbie, but we will need you in battle. All hands must be on deck in order to defeat him.

Robbie: That’s exactly what they want, don’t they?

Alpha: Don’t worry. I will continue to search for clues as to your niece’s whereabouts and we can pull you if we find anything.

Zordon: His presence alone suggests that the United Alliance is involved to some degree. We are not starting from scratch. 

(Robbie knows he doesn’t really have a choice, and he knows there is nothing he can do from here to save her. Still, he doesn’t like the idea of focusing any energy anywhere else until Laura is safe.)

Kimberly: Robbie, have faith in Alpha. We all want her back safe as much as you do. But right now, at least until we know where she is, we need your help.

Robbie: …fine. Whatever I guess.

(He gets up from against the control panel and lines up with the other rangers.)

Zordon: Good luck ranger and may the power protect you.

Tommy: It’s morphin’ time!

 

“White ranger power!”

“Black ranger power!”

“Pink ranger power!”

“Blue ranger power!”

“Brown ranger power!”

“Yellow ranger power!”

“Red ranger power!”

 

(Now morphed, the power rangers show up in the outskirts of town as Tankenstein approaches.)

 

Tankenstein: Ah, my gift to the newlywed has arrived.

Tommy: There he is!

Tankenstein: Not sure how I’ll be able to carry seven severed heads to a baptism, but if it’s on the registry…

Aisha: What’s he talking about?

Kimberly: I don’t know. That’s a horrible gift idea.

Aisha: Try for my head and you’ll have another weapon sticking out of yours – my fist.

(Tankenstein scoffs.)

Tankenstein: Do you mistake me for one of Finster’s glass monsters? I… am a trained assassin. At the pleasure of my former employers I have slayed thousands on my way to conquering their lands. Warriors more powerful and wise than the bunch of children standing before me. Your threats ring hollow. 

Robbie: I don’t care what you’ve done or who you’ve pleasured. I want my niece back. Now. 

Tankenstein: Huh. So she’s yours? Rita sent me a picture. I figured she was too cute to be Zedd’s. Even if she was crying in it. Mwahaha.

(Robbie stews in anger as Tankenstein extends his hand forward.)

Tankenstein: But I have a better idea that may suit us both. Come with me. Join the family and you will live with your niece. Trust me, it is much easier than fighting me. And it saves me the trouble of having to remove your head from your spine.

Robbie: Screw you.

(Robbie charges the giant beast. Tankenstein fires two blasts from his gun-arm. It detonates explosions to the right and left of Robbie. Both miss. Robbie reaches his target and throws a wild punch. It’s blocked, and reversed with a vicious stomp to the gut. Robbie falls over winded while the other rangers jump in. Kimberly leaps in the air with a chop, though is quickly sniped down with a shot from the gun-arms.)

Kimberly: AHHHH!!!!

Tommy: Kimberly!

(Billy and Adam rush in to attack the Tank before he does any further damage to Kimberly. They simultaneously land kicks to each side to try and knock him back. However the iron monster blasts Billy with his gun-arm, and concurrently uses the mini-canons on his head to wipe out Adam.)

Adam: Ahhhh!!

Billy: Ahhhh!!

(Rocky and Aisha try and attack from a distance after seeing what he does up close. They pull out their blade blasters and fire away. The shots are able to throw him off balance briefly.)

Tommy: Guys, heads up!

(Tommy tries to capitalize on the opening tosses Saba at his head like a ninja star. However as Tankenstein stumbles backwards, he fires shots in front of Aisha and Rocky and then picks off Saba from the sky.)

Tankenstein: What did I say? You think your useless toys and grade school karate stand a chance? Nothing can do can harm me.

Robbie: Let’s see about that.

(Out of nowhere, Robbie jumps on his back with his blade blaster in his skull. Tankenstein appears legitimately caught off guard as his heavy frame restricts him from shooting backwards. As this goes on, Rita, Zedd and the rest of the crew travel to the sacred Evil Sea of Evil for Laura’s baptism. Everyone is dressed in formal attire. Everyone but Laura who is still in her cage.)

Master Vile: Family and friends I thank you all for making it out on such short notice.

(Squatt and Baboo look around and see no one outside of their usual crew. Suddenly, a familiar figure dressed in Rabbi’s clothing appears behind Master Vile.)

Master Vile: And Rabbi Saban, an extra thanks to you.

Saban the Shark: (waves him off) Ack, don’t mention it, little bubbala! I love baptisms. Where’s the food?

Master Vile: Soon Rabbi. Just hold tight everyone. The ceremony will begin momentarily.

Lord Zedd: Huh? What’s the hold up?

Master Vile: Well she needs to put on her dress of course.

Lord Zedd: Dress?

Master Vile: Don’t tell me you forgot to bring the dress.

Lord Zedd: …

Master Vile: You don’t even have the dress? How can we have your child’s baptism without the dress our prophet and savior died in?

Rita: Dad, I’m sorry. We didn’t know you wanted to do it on such short notice. 

Lord Zedd: Isn’t your prophet a man?

Master Vile: So you have nothing? No dress? No poison ivy crown? No ceremonial scythe? Do you want your child to receive eternal damnation?

Rita: Of course I do dad. It’s just… I have… no clue when you’re going to decide pop back up in my life. 

Master Vile: I beg your pardon?

Rita: You were barely around for my childhood. You were never there for recitals, you weren’t there for proms. You didn’t even show up to my wedding. Now that you’re suddenly here you want me to have everything together in your way? I have no idea what your way even is since I’ve seen you so little. That’s not fair.

(He pauses momentarily, pondering his daughter’s words.)

Master Vile: You’re right. My dear I’m so sorry. 

Rita: Thank you daddy.

Master Vile: From now on, I’m gonna be around more often.

Rita: No, that’s okay.

Master Vile: No it isn’t okay. Nothing I did for you was okay. But it’s not too late. I’m gonna be the father I never was. And I will be the grandfather to this child that she desperately needs. I will take care of this baptism. I will make this family a better union.

Saban the Shark: Did someone say “union.”

Master Vile: Not now, Saban.

(Meanwhile, back in Angel Grove Robbie remains on Tankenstein’s back with his blade blaster pointed at his head.)

Tankenstein: If you know what’ good for you, you will get off my back at once.

Robbie: If you know what’s good for you you’ll bring my niece back at once. You have one chance.

Tankenstein: That is my hands. And I already told you how you can see her again. Join our cause. Embrace the dark side. Fight the good fight serving your niece, the future heiress to the throne. She could use a power ranger at our disposal. You’ll be the evil green ranger to her Rita.

Aisha: What’s he talking about?

Adam: I don’t know. But I don’t like it.

Tommy: Yeah. Robbie could never be like me.

Tankenstein: The ship has sailed on rescuing her. She’s about to be corrupted by the almighty’s evil embrace. Soon, there will be no going back. This is your one chance to see her grow up, brown ranger. I suggest you take it. For even if you pull that trigger, you are no closer to saving her.

Robbie: I’ll take my chances.

(Robbie presses the weapon closer to his head and hugs the trigger. Just then however, a swarm of Tenga warriors appear. One of which, drop kicks Robbie from the side, knocking him off.)

Robbie: Ugh.

Tommy: Uh oh. We’ve got company.

(The other rangers go to work, while a frustrated Robbie bangs his fist off the ground.)

Tankenstein: You made a big mistake kid. Soon you’re gonna learn you don’t tread on Tankenstein!

Robbie: ...

(Meanwhile back at the command center, Alpha seems to be closing in on a possible solution…)

Alpha: Zordon, I’ve zeroed in on a moving energy source. I can say for certain that Rita and Zedd are not alone

Zordon: Excellent work Alpha.

Alpha: That’s not all… but they’ve moved. I’m tacking them down to… (A notification sounds) aha! I’ve found them. They’re just outside the Evil Sea of Evil.

 

Zordon: This poses some trouble for us. The Evil Sea of Evil is in a dimension that is heavily guarded. I may be able to teleport someone there but I may not be able to bring them back.

Alpha: Should we contact Robbie and give him the news.

Zordon: Yes, Alpha.

(As Robbie fights off a Tenga warrior, his communicator rings.)

Robbie: Please give me some good news.

Zordon: Good and bad news.

Robbie: (Sighs) Lay it on me. 

Zordon: We have found your nieces location. However not only is she in grave danger, but there may be no way to actually reach her.

Robbie: So mostly good news then?

Zordon: She is in a place called the “Evil Sea of Evil,” a sacred dimension reserved for baptizing new Alliance members. If what I think is happening, then she will become evil if her skin comes in contact with the water of the ocean. My feeling is that they are recruiting her to be some sort of heiress.

Robbie: Yeah, I already got that.

Zordon: I can send you there. But there are heavy firewalls in this dimension. Once I am detected they will close my portal and likely strand you there, forever.

Robbie: So… you’re saying I can get her, but I can’t get back?

Zordon: Correct. 

Robbie: But if I’m already there, you can teleport me back to earth.

Zordon: Hypothetically, yes.

Robbie: …I have an idea. Keep a lock on me. Tell the other rangers to be ready when I get back.

(Robbie disconnects with Zordon. He then looks up to Tankenstein, and slowly starts to approach him.)

Robbie: Hey!

Tankenstein: Huh? 

Robbie: Hey. I’ve thought about what you said. Clearly I’m no match for you. But I really love my niece and I want to see her again. (Sighs) I guess I have no choice. I’ll come with you.

Tankenstein: Haha! I knew you would come to your senses. You made the right choice son. And trust me, you will make a fine henchman to the future queen of evil.

Billy: Huh?

Kimberly: Robbie, what are you doing?

(Kim reaches for Robbie’s hand, but he yanks it away.)

Tankenstein: Come with me kid. I will take you to her.

(Despite actual trepidation, Robbie calmly walks up to Tankenstein and grabs his cold, metal hands. Unwitting to his plan, the other teens urge him to reconsider.)

Tommy: Robbie, what are you doing?! You’re making a huge mistake.

Billy: No! We’ll find another way! Not like this!!

(Robbie takes a deep breath and hopes for the best. He solemnly turns to his friend as a rush of energy takes over his body. Before long he vanishes from the scene, leaving the rest of the team stunned. Back by the Evil Sea of Evil, the ceremony has begun. Rita, Zedd and Saban the Shark are already knee deep in the water with Laura still in her cage by the shore. The rest of the crew sings an unholy hymn as Master Vile unlocks her cage.)

Master Vile: Come my child. 

Laura: …

Master Vile: Come with me. You are safe.

(Scared for her life and unsure what to think or who to trust, she takes his hand and is led out of the cage. At that exact moment, Tankenstein arrives with Robbie in his hand. Only immediately thereafter, Robbie decks him with a kick that knocks him over.)

Laura: The brown range—Uncle Robbie!!!

Robbie: Laura!! Come here, quick!!

(Laura tries to bolt for her uncle, but Master Vile still has a tight grip on her hands.)

Master Vile: Where do you think you’re going, missy?

(Instinctively, she stomps on his feet. He shrieks in agony and lets her go as she runs to her uncle and tightly embraces him.)

Robbie: Now Zordon!

Master Vile: Don’t just stand there you idiots, after him!!

(Tankenstein gets back to his feet and makes chase, but before long Robbie is teleported back. He decides to chase his back to earth. Robbie and Laura reappear back in the outskirts of town.)

Robbie: Come on Laura, move out of the way!

(He takes her by the hand and drags her away. Tankenstein reappears shortly after right where they stood.)

Tankenstein: You made a grave mistake, brown ranger! I offered you a chance of a lifetime! I offered you royalty!!

(Robbie continues to run away with his niece in hand, though he turns his head.)

Robbie: Tanks, but no tanks.

Tankenstein: Huh?

Robbie: Fire. 

 

(Behind Tankenstein, the rest of the rangers have the power cannon over their shoulders, locked and loaded. On Robbie’s command, they unleash a hellacious blast that turns their target into a massive ball of flame before he could realize it. The explosion startles Laura, however once the smoke clears, it appears that the threat is no more.)

Robbie: You cannot tell your mother I showed you a guy get blown up, okay?

Laura: Okay.

Robbie: Ah, who am I kidding? I’m sure you’ve seen worse at home.

(As the rangers briefly celebrate, they approach Robbie and Laura.)

Kimberly: Hi Laura! Are you okay?

Billy: It’s us. The power rangers.

Kimberly: Your uncle’s told us so much about you.

Rocky: He told us how you’re such a good girl!

Robbie: She’s not a dog, Rocky.

(Robbie turns back to Laura.)

Robbie: You’ve met some of my friends before. Can you guess who they are by their voice?

(She nods, then points to the blue ranger.)

Laura: That’s Billy.

(She points to the pink ranger.)

Laura: That’s Kimberly.

(She then eyes Aisha for a bit, before turning back to Robbie.)

Laura: Your girlfriend’s fat now.

(Meanwhile, the villains return to the moon. Some are more furious with the outcome than others.)

Master Vile: I don’t believe this happened! They just kidnapped your child. My grandchild!

Rita: Mhm. Help me take off these shoes, Zedd.

Master Vile: This is an outrage. Those petulant, snot nosed, earthlings will pay. I mean what do they get out of snatching a poor, innocent child like that? Did you see the fear in her eyes?

(No one seems to be that concerned however, most are busy getting undressed.)

Master Vile: Just you wait until we hit them back. They’re each paying with their lives. Rita, have you a plan of attack?

Rita: Nah.

Master Vile: “Nah?” What do you mean “Nah?”

Lord Zedd: We’re just… gonna let this one slide. No need to dwell on the past. 

(Master Vile looks stunned by Rita’s indifference.)

Master Vile: I beg your pardon?!

Rita: Dad, I appreciate your concern. But my back hurts and I need to lie down. 

Lord Zedd: The Phillies are on soon. You watch sports, right?

Goldar: I’m ordering sushi guys. Anyone interested?

Rita: Yuck. Just thinking about sushi is making me wanna puke again. 

Master Vile: I don’t… but what is…

(Vile fails to register everyone lack of reaction to Laura’s “kidnapping.” Why is no one more concerned, he thinks to himself. Eventually however, he starts to second guess his own reaction. He thinks perhaps he is the one blowing this out of proportion. He shrugs in acceptance.)

Master Vile: Well… I suppose I still have Lokar.

Rita: Yeah. …we should talk.

(Finally, after a long and scary day, the teens meet up once again at the Juice Bar. The family Day banquet is wrapping up and many have already cleared out. As most of the teens help Ernie in the cleanup efforts, Robbie walks in.)

Kimberly: Hey Robbie.

Robbie: Hey.

Aisha: So, how’s your niece?

Robbie: A little shaken up, but she’s okay. She’s tough.

Kimberly: Like her uncle. That’s good though. I’m really glad we were able to get her back so quickly.

Robbie: Yeah, me too. She’s not gonna be safe though. Not in Angel Grove. Not while I’m a ranger at least.

(The other teens briefly share apprehensive looks.)

Billy: Um…What does that mean?

Robbie: (shrugs) Well, I spoke to my sister. Laura and I did in fact. We convinced her to go back to New York.

Kimberly: You mean back to her cheating husband?

Adam: You sure that’s a good idea?

Robbie: I didn’t tell her to get back with him. But if there’s any chance they’ll work things out, it won’t happen here. Plus, Laura shouldn’t be punished because her parents are idiots. She really misses her dad. She should be able to see him.

(There is stunned silence.)

Tommy: Wow Robbie. That’s a really mature thing you did there.

Kimberly: Yeah. I know how much she means to you. It can’t be easy letting her go.

Robbie: At the end of the day, I just want her to be safe and have the things my sister and I didn’t. I kinda wished I had a father.

Kimberly: Aw… Robbie, can I hug you?

Robbie: No.

Adam: When are they going back?

Robbie: End of next week.

Aisha: That’s good.

Robbie: Yeah. I plan on visiting whenever I’m able to. I’d like to see here and everything. Just not if it means Rita and Zedd are going to keep going after her.

Billy: That’s smart.

(Speaking of family, Kimberly’s mother appears.)

Kimberly Hey mom. I’m glad you could make it today.

Mrs. Hart: Me too dear. Anything I can do to support you.

Kimberly: (Laughs) I think you support me enough.

Tommy: Hi Mrs. Hart. 

Mrs. Hart: Please, call me Ms. Capulet.

Tommy: Okay. Ms. Capulet.

Ms. Capulet: I’m good. Kim, I didn’t want to share this in front of the whole classroom, but I can’t wait any longer to share the news.

Kimberly: What’s wrong mom?

Ms. Capulet: Nothing! I’ve just been putting in offers on homes. And there’s this one lovely brownstone back uptown that I put an offer on… and we just got approved this morning!

Kimberly: Oh. My God. Are you serious?!

Ms. Capulet: So serious.

Kimberly: That’s amazing!!

Ms. Capulet: I know! We’re back!

Kimberly & Her Mother: Ahhhhhhh!!

(They hug like two giddy school girls.)

Tommy: Congratulations! 

Aisha: Yeah, that’s great.

Kimberly: You’re the greatest, mom.

Ms. Capulet: No, you are. I wanted to keep your assignment on topic earlier, but I can’t say enough about how you inspire me. I want nothing more than to give you a wonderful life and limitless opportunities. Seeing how hard you were working made me feel like it was all worth it.

Kimberly: I love you mom.

Ms. Capulet: I love you too.

(Kim affectionately embraces her mother; with all the warmth and love that would make for a perfect end to the episode. However from the corner of Kim’s eyes, she sees Katherine appear.)

Kimberly: …

Katherine: Hi guys.

Tommy: (Uncomfortably) Oh… hey Katherine.

(Kim let’s go of her mother.)

Kimberly: Hey. What are you doing here?

Katherine: I just came to let everybody know that I just enrolled into Angel Grove High! I start next week!

Aisha: That’s… great.

Billy: Yeah, good for you Kat.

Rocky: You can hang with us!

(Kim eyes a dart at Rocky. Kat continues…)

Katherine: Thank you guys. For everything. I’m looking forward to spending lots of time near all of you. 

(Her eyes hold on Tommy as she speaks.)

Katherine: Well, I’ve got to go. I just wanted to share the news.

Kimberly: So soon? Okay, byyyye.

Katherine: Goodbye Kimberly. 

(Katherine starts toward the exit. Then suddenly stops and turns around.)

Katherine: And by the way, congratulations on the engagement to Tommy. You two are gonna make a wonderful family.

Ms. Capulet: Excuse me?

Katherine: Goodbye again everyone.

(She leaves casually, almost unknowing of the pipe bomb she just dropped.) 

Ms. Capulet: Kimberly. A word please.

Kimberly: …


	11. Season 3 - Episode 11: Driving Ms. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie goes for his first day of driver's ed. Meanwhile, the other rangers must go to battle with a harmless dog.

(We start today’s episode inside Kimberly’s apartment with her and Tommy seated on the couch with mournful looks in their eyes. Last night during family day, Katherine “accidentally" made it known to Kimberly’s mother that her daughter is engaged to Tommy. The families reunite again, but this time in a less festive mood.) 

Ms. Capulet: Okay. We’ve decided to call this emergency meeting because Mr. Oliver and I are both very concerned about what’s been going on without our knowledge.

(Outside the apartment, Robbie and the rest of the team are out in the hallway trying to stick their ears against the door.)

Aisha: (Whispers) Move over!

Rocky: (Whispers) I can’t hear.

Robbie: Shh!

Ms. Capulet: To date is one thing. I can turn a blind eye to my daughter having a little high school crush. But to go a step beyond that, and to actually get engaged… and to hide this from your families is quite another.

Kimberly: Mom, didn’t you marry your high school sweetheart?

Ms. Capulet: Not a word from you, Hart. 

(Kim is stunned and silenced by the sharp and impersonal tone.)

Mr. Oliver: Obviously if you felt you needed to hide this from us that you knew you were doing something wrong. 

Ms. Capulet: Mr. Oliver is right.

Mr. Oliver: Please, call me Montague. 

Ms. Capulet: Alright. And if you two were hiding this, what else where you hiding from us? Kimberly, are you doing drugs now? Tommy, are you sending obscene photos to my daughter?

Robbie: Any picture of Tommy is obscene.

Kimberly: (Turns head) Do you hear something?

Ms. Capulet: Don’t try and change the subject. Answer me.

 

Tommy: We weren’t “hiding” anything from you guys. We just didn’t know yet how to break the news. We were gonna.

Mr. Oliver: Okay then. Perhaps I’ll take your word for it. Tell me this then. What is your plan? You’re engaged so you must be planning a wedding. Have you picked a venue? Who’s paying for this wedding might I add?

(Tommy cluelessly shrugs.)

Tommy: …the father of the bride?

Ms. Capulet: HA!

Mr. Oliver: So you don’t ask his permission before you propose to his daughter. But when it comes to footing the bill, you’re suddenly all about tradition? 

Tommy: …I don’t know. I didn’t think of all the details.

Mr. Oliver: No, you didn’t.

Tommy: I love her, okay? Isn’t that all that should matter?

Mr. Oliver: Don’t be stupid.

Kimberly: Look, we don’t need to get married right away. The engagement just means we will be married… someday. We can wait till after college.

Ms. Capulet: So you’ve been together barely two years but you’ve got the next five years locked in?

Kimberly: …

Ms. Capulet: I didn’t think so. 

Mr. Oliver: Tommy. You’re grounded, Two weeks.

Tommy: (Outraged) Why?! I didn’t do anything wrong.

Mr. Oliver: Make it a month. What do you mean why? Cause I said so. If you’re not in class then you’re locked in your room. No Juice Bar, no friends, no karate.

(Tommy’s eyes look like they’re about to bulge out of his head. He manages somehow to stay shut to not risk further punishment.)

Adam: (Gasps) Tommy’s been grounded. For a month. How’s this gonna effect our team?

Billy: (Shakes head) Not positively.

(Outside, the other teens share looks of concern. All except for Robbie who looks like he’s having a blast.) 

Robbie: This is great!

(His look of excitement vanishes though when he checks the time.)

Robbie: Oh crap. I’m gonna be late.

Billy: Late for what?

(Without answering, Robbie rushes down the stairs and into the busy streets of the Industrial District leaving Kim and her dilemma behind. Since finding out that his niece would be going back to New York, Robbie quickly began thinking of ways her can see her again someday. With his 18th birthday around the corner, he figures it’s time to turn his driver’s permit into a full-fledged license and signed up for driving school. After a few moments, Robbie rushes into the driving school and meets with a woman up front.)

Receptionist: Thank you very much Mr. Clemente. It appears everything is in order. You can walk straight through to the car on the right. The instructor should be with you momentarily.

Robbie: You mean I’m driving?

Receptionist: (Laughs) Yes sir. This is driving school.

Robbie: Nice!

Receptionist: Just leave your jacket or any large bags to the side on the couch right over there. I’ll keep an eye on it.

(Robbie walks over to his left and takes off his jacket. He lays it next to someone’s trendy looking purse. It smells of lotion and perfume. Robbie curiously peeks his head inside of it but becomes startled when a small Chihuahua peeks his head out to greet him.)

Robbie: Whoa. What the…

(The small dog gives him a blank stare, then recedes back into the bag. Deciding to not ask any questions, Robbie just heads straight outside. Thrilled yet anxious, Robbie runs over to his right and straight to the driver’s side. He gets inside and buckles up; taking deep breaths to calm the increasing anxiety. He adjusts his mirrors and grips the wheels a few times to get a feel. Lost in the moment, Robbie fails to realize that somebody is next to him. He finally turns over to shake their hand.)

Robbie: You must be the instructor, I’m Robb--

Hannah: (Frustrated) Oh. My. God.

(Meanwhile…)

Rita: Ugh. Why can’t I stop being sick?

(On the moon, Rita throws herself on top of her bed. Finster walks in behind her holding a thermometer.)

Finster: Well you don’t have a fever. It’s also been far too long to have been food poisoning.

Rita: It’s not food poisoning. I puke the most in the morning. It has nothing to do with food.

Finster: Hmm. I think I know what it might be…

Rita: A parasite?

Finster: (Grins) …kind of.

Rita: Hu… what?! What are you saying?! You think I’m…? What do you take me for?!

Finster: Uh… a married woman?

Rita: Married to Zedd. 

Finster: (Shrugs) I suppose you’re right.

Rita: We have plans to usurp him. Not… yuck.

Finster: Hopefully the news that he’ll be a father will give him a heart attack. Thus opening up the throne?

Rita: No. There’s no way I’m pregnant.

Finster: Look just take a test. Just to be sure.

Rita: No! You know what this is? Stress.

Finster: Stress?

Rita: Stress. Stress from being the queen of evil. Stress from being married to a childish ape. One that’s locked himself in his basement since my father decided to practically move in here.

“My dear!”

(Master Vile walks in with open arms.) 

Rita: Ugh. Speak of the devil.

Master Vile: Honey, what have I said about taking the lords name in vain? 

Rita: What do you want dad? I’m sick.

 

Master Vile: What I want is to help my only child.

Finster: You forgot Rito, sir.

Master Vile: Don’t I wish.

Rita: How can I say this? Dad, you’re like a father to me. But seriously, get lost. I don’t need your help.

Master Vile: Nonsense. You said it yourself, I need to hold up my end at the bargain as your father. I wasn’t there while you were growing up, so I’m here to support you now.

Rita: How are you gonna do that?

Master Vile: By helping you defeat the power rangers.

Rita: Finster is already on it. He’s creating a monster.

Finster: (Bows) Yes. I have repurposed the rangers recently donated, extracted the bed bugs, and given them attitude.

Master Vile: (Unimpressed) Yes lovely. But what if I told you I can bring to you a power that on its own, far surpasses anything that Zordon can produce? That is we were to harness this energy, we would tear through them like a hot knife through butter.

Rita: What?

Finster: How is this even possible?

Master Vile: Have you heard… of the Zeo crystals?

(Back on earth, Robbie finds himself stuck in driving class with his much hated nemesis Hannah.)

Robbie: Hannah!! What are you doing here?

Hannah: (Rolls eyes) Making a huge mistake.

Robbie: Don’t you normally wait till the weekend to do that?

Hannah: Like I would ever slum down here for that.

Robbie: That’s not what my friends say.

Hannah: Oh please like you have friends. For your information, my daddy sent me here cause it’s cheaper. He’s had a rough time at his firm. He’s already had to fire like four people. It’s been really difficult for us. 

Robbie: Bet it’s been a cake walk for the people he fired.

Hannah: Ugh. Whatever. Dog eat dog world, right?

Robbie: Takes one to know one.

Hannah: Look, I don’t like this as much as you. But if you can just keep your mouth shut and not look at me, we’ll at least get through this. Comprende amigo? 

Robbie: You got it. 

Hannah: Good.

Robbie: I’d say it in your native tongue, but I don’t speak dog.

Hannah: Just ask your girlfriend.

(There is a tense and long silence afterwards. Only broken up when the instructor enters in the back seat.)

Instructor: Good morning! How is everyone?

(No one responds.)

Instructor: No need to be nervous. Driving this course is easy. Just loosen your grip and pull out.

(Robbie gives Hannah a death stare as he reaches for the gear shift. He pulls out without saying a word.)

 

(Also not saying a word is Kimberly who is alone by the barstools in the Juice Bar while the others are seated elsewhere.)

Rocky: I’m telling you guys, they pulled out a gerbil!

Aisha: No way.

Rocky: I’m serious.

Billy: That’s just a myth.

Rocky: No, it’s true.

Adam: If it’s true then I’ve lost a lot of respect for him.

(Ernie approaches the lonely Kim with a hot bowl in his hand.)

Ernie: Here you go doll.

Kimberly: Thank you Ernie.

Ernie: Not a problem.

(She looks down.)

Kimberly: Oh, hey Ernie?

Ernie: Yeah?

Kimberly: There’s a… sad face in my soup. Did you do this on purpose?

(He takes a look.)

Ernie: That’s your reflection.

Kimberly: Oh…

(She quietly takes a sip.)

Ernie: What’s wrong Kim? Something on your mind?

Kimberly: Oh it’s nothing… it’s just… have you... were you ever with someone that your parents tried to split up?

Ernie: Me? Of course. I mean, I grew up in a time where you couldn’t date nobody that didn’t look exactly like you.

Kimberly: What did you do?

Ernie: I told them to get lost. Have you looked at me? Not even I would date me.

(Kim manages a chuckle. Ernie decides to dig deeper.)

Ernie: Trouble in paradise?

Kimberly: I guess you can say that. Me and Tommy. I mean… I really love Tommy. He means the world to me. But so does my mother. And I mean the look in her eyes when she found out I was engaged without her knowing. It broke my heart.

Ernie: I can imagine.

Kimberly: I mean I get it. I should focus on me and establishing my own independence and not make the same mistakes she made. But I really can’t stand to break Tommy’s heart either.

Ernie: That does sound tough.

Kimberly: Yeah. Worst of all, she gave me an ultimatum. Either I call off the engagement or I’m grounded for a month along with him.

Ernie: Hmm.

(He takes a glass besides him and starts wiping down as he ponders what to say next.)

Ernie: You obviously care for the guy. Are you ready to commit your life to him though?

(She pauses)

Kimberly: I don’t know. I think so.

Ernie: Kim, when it comes to getting married, there’s no room for “I think so.” You either dive right in or you don’t swim at all.

Kimberly: Yeah…

Ernie: Whatever you decide, just remember to do what’s best for you. Nobody else. Don’t call off the engagement just cause mom’s mad at you. But at the same time don’t go through with it cause your boyfriend will be mad at you if you don’t.

(Kim does not respond, allowing what Ernie said to sink in. Perhaps she thinks, she’s lost sight of what she really wants and just doing what will make others happy. Before she can get too deep in thought however, her communicator rings. She gasps.)

Kimberly: (Covers it up) Uh… that was uh… my pager! 

Ernie: …

Kimberly: It must be my mother. She… must want an answer right now.

Ernie: Okay. Good luck. Remember what I told you.

(A skeptical Ernie turns around and walks off. Kim makes eye contact with the other teens and signals them to meet in the hallway. Once they reach a quiet location, she answers the call.)

Kimberly: We read you Zordon?

Zordon: Rangers. Report to the command center immediately. I have some important news.

Kimberly: You got it.

(They turn to one another with serious stares before teleporting to their home base.) 

Billy: What’s going on, Zordon?

Adam: Yeah, is Angel Grove under attack?

Zordon: At this moment, no. However Alpha and I detected something that could jeopardize not just the future of this city, but of the entire galaxy.

Kimberly: What is it?

 

Zordon: Master Vile, the father of Rita Repulsa, has arrived.

Aisha: Wait, Rita has a dad?

Rocky: Of course she has a dad. How are babies made?

Aisha: …

Rocky: No really, how?

Zordon: Master Vile is an extremely powerful and ruthless sorcerer. For centuries he has remained outside of earth’s solar system, likely because it was assigned to his daughter. However in the time it has taken her to fail at conquering earth, he has managed to conquer the entire M51 galaxy.

Adam: Whoa.

Billy: Does M51 have power rangers like we do here?

Zordon: Yes. At least there used to be.

(A loud silence ensues.)

Zordon: Unlike Rita and Zedd, Master Vile prefers to take part in the destruction. Meaning he often leads mass raids on towns and villages. He likes to take out single members of families, just to assure they do not fight back.

Billy: So not only does he try to conquer their world, but he tries to break them as well?

Zordon: Correct Billy.

Kimberly: What do we do then? How do we stop him?

Zordon: Currently there is no way. Master Vile possesses a power that is far exceeds even your Ninja capabilities. Even his monsters, which he will send down only as a warning of his imminent arrival, are more powerful than Rita and Zedd’s. 

Kimberly: That… doesn’t leave us with a lot of hope then, huh?

Aisha: Yeah and we just got these powers. You’re already telling us they’re no good?

Zordon: Unfortunately. We will need to upgrade our power source. I am searching for alternatives as we speak. Alpha is on his way back searching for supplies to help us buy time in the meanwhile.

Rocky: That’s good.

Zordon: Above all, now more than ever is the time for unity. We must remain together as a group. I understand you all have your daily responsibilities, but all hands must be on deck at this time. 

Kimberly: That’s… gonna be a problem.

(Taking in what Kimberly just said, Zordon surveys the room for the first time.)

Zordon: Where’s Tommy and Robbie?

Kimberly: Tommy’s been grounded. For a month. I doubt he’s gonna be available.

Zordon: And Robbie…?

(Kimberly turns to the others who shrug back at her…) 

 

 

 

“Pull over to the side of the road!”

(On a nearby freeway, a whole squad of cop cars tail Robbie as his first Drivers Ed course takes a turn for the worst. Inside, Hannah appears distressed, the instructor is no longer in the vehicle.) 

Hannah: Oh my god, I can’t believe this is happening to me. You are cutting into my turn, Robbie!

Robbie: Hannah, I don’t have time for this right now.

Hannah: My dad is gonna flip when he finds out you wasted his money. You know he’s struggling. How could you be so selfish?!

Robbie: …

Hannah: Pull over now. I may still have time left in my hou--

Robbie: Shut up, shut up, shut up!!! We have cops tailing us right now that you called. Why would you call the cops?!

Hannah: Um, cause I’m trying to deescalate the situation?

Robbie: Then why would you call the cops?!?!

Hannah: (Rolls eyes) Whatever. It’s not like I’m the one they’re after here. I’m the victim here. No one told you to hijack the car.

Robbie: I didn’t hijack anything. I… I freaked out, okay? He told me to make a broken u turn. 

Hannah: So?

Robbie: So? I have no idea what that is.

Hannah: Oh my god, I don’t believe you. What would even compel you to get a license anyway? Like you can afford a car.

Robbie: For your information, I wanted to visit family in New York.

Hannah: Well have fun visiting family in prison.

(Robbie has no response.)

Hannah: What’s wrong? No snappy comeback?

Robbie: I-I can’t think right now.

Hannah: Oh, this is gonna be fun. 

(She gasps and points to a store nearby) 

Hannah: Oh my god, stop right here!

“Pull over to the side of the road. We won’t tell you again.”

(The police continue commanding Robbie’s surrender. One of the cars leading the chase is the one shouting orders through the megaphone.)

Bulk: (Into megaphone) We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way.

(Bulk snickers with an empowered grin. He turns to a hyper vigilant Skull.)

Bulk: Isn’t this great Skull? I finally feel like a real cop. 

Skull: …yeah.

Bulk: Finally. Some real action. None of that finding lost kitty nonsense.

Skull: …cool.

Bulk: What’s your deal man?

Skull: Nothing. I just… um… I don’t know how to drive. I never learned.

Bulk: Oh.

(Now sobered, Bulk sits back quietly. He starts thinking through this decision to take part in a chase.)

Bulk: Boy, Stone is gonna be steamed that we stole his car, huh? 

(Meanwhile back on the moon, Rita chases her father out into the main hall in order to get him to elaborate more on his plan.)

 

Rita: Dad, I thought the Zeo crystals were a myth. Just something to tell kids when they’re young and stupid.

Master Vile: No, this exists. The Zeo crystals are the unholy grail of power. I have been on the hunt for them for thousands of years. 

Goldar: How do you know they’re real then?

Master Vile: Because I saw them. I was close on a few occasions. The people of the M51 galaxy hid this power from me out of fear. Fear that my acquisition of this power would only accelerate their inevitable doom. They locked it in some dumpster and sent it into outer space.

Squatt: Doesn’t anyone use the mail anymore?

(Rito walks in with a large bag.)

Rito: Here you are, pops.

Master Vile: Thank you boy. There are six crystals in that dumpster. Six crystals that can never be matched in energy, as they continually grow in power.

Rito: Whoa.

Goldar: We’d be unstoppable!

Rita: We’d crush those power punks. No amount of convenient little power upgrades would be able to stop us! Aha!

Master Vile: So much for stress over your father “practically moving in.”

Goldar: What is our plan, your majesty? How do we obtain this awesome power?

Master Vile: We need to send a small team to go retrieve it. They must be able to act inconspicuously so as to not draw attention. 

(Rita thinks about that for a second.)

Rita: I have a human girl working for me. Katherine. She’s already on covert assignment to try and split up the power rangers from within. The rangers have no clue she’s one of us.

Master Vile: Then she’d be perfect. 

Goldar: She has already managed to take white ranger out of the picture. If we attack now, we’ll be attacking a severely weakened team.

Rita: Aha, Perfect. I love that girl. 

Master Vile: An additional diversion could work as well. Is… that monster Finster is working on ready?

(Finster rushes out of his workshop in a panic.)

Finster: (Scratching) The bed bugs have escaped! The bed bugs have escaped! Quickly, discard your mattresses!! Throw your clothes into the wash!!

Rita: We’re having some issues with that. But don’t worry, I’ve always got a plan B.

(Back at the command center, the alarms suddenly blare.)

Kimberly: (Sighs) Perfect timing.

Zordon: Angel Grove is under attack. Behold the viewing globe.

(The ranger teens rush to the viewing globe. They witness a beam of energy entering the Industrial Driving School aimed at Hannah’s dog.)

Dog: YAAAAHAHAHAHA!!!

Aisha: Oh my god, that poor thing!

(The dog rips through the pricey purse and grows into a beastly humanoid. The staff instinctively jump in terror regardless and run for their lives as he starts tearing the place apart.)

Billy: I wouldn’t call it a “poor thing” anymore. 

Rocky: I wouldn’t call it “it.” (Points) It’s a he.

Zordon: It appears Rita and Zedd have turned this dog into their latest monster.

Billy: Rita? So you mean this isn’t Master Vile?

Zordon: Unlikely. Master Vile uses his own set of monsters at his disposal. This is not typical of his work.

Rocky: Then maybe we can take him. 

Zordon: Do not take anything for granted. I will attempt to contact Robbie for support. In the meanwhile Kimberly, I will ask that you step up and lead the team.

Kimberly: Me?

Zordon: Yes Kimberly. You have the most experience of anyone else on this team.

Billy: That’s nice to hear.

Kimberly: …okay.

Zordon: Go now. And may the power protect you.

(The rangers line up around Kimberly.)

Kimberly: It’s morphin time!

 

“Black ranger power!”

“Pink ranger power!”

“Blue ranger power!”

“Yellow ranger power!”

“Red ranger power!”

 

(Now morphed, the rangers teleport down to the Industrial District where Hannah’s dog is out terrorizing the streets.)

Dog: OUT OF MY WAY. WHERE’S MY MOMMY?!

(They line up behind him as he picks up a nearby trash can and tosses it into a windshield.)

Dog: SHE’S LEFT ME. SHE’S GONE FOREVER. MAYBE IF I WET THE SOFA SHE’LL COME BACK AND SCOLD ME.

(The giant dog walks over to a discarded sofa on the side of the road. As he lifts a leg, the rangers approach from behind.)

 

Kimberly: Stop right there, dog breath.

Dog: Dog breath? I am Twinkerbell. Did mommy leave with “Dog breath?” Do you know where she is? Is she ever coming back?

Rocky: I don’t know where your mommy is, but I can send you to your maker.

(He pulls out his blade blaster and fires.)

Twinkerbell: AHHHH!

(The dog falls over and rolls in agony.)

Rocky: Feeling rough? (Turns to the other) You guys like those lines? I thought of them on the way here.

Kimberly: Hold fire, Rocky. I’m not sure this guy is that vicious.

(Twinkerbell sits up, and starts growling to himself.)

Twinkerbell: You. You attacked mom. You took her away. You are bad, very bad.

Kimberly: Listen, we don’t know who your mom is. But if you stop attacking innocent civilians, we can hel--

Twinkerbell: You!! You are like mail man. You threaten my family. I hate the mail man.

Rocky: Is that why my dog hates the mail man? I figured he just hated big government. 

(Twinkerbell gets back to his feet.)

Twinkerbell: I will make you pay. I’m gonna put all you down! 

(Tengas appear to his side. He leads a charge forward. Left with no other choice, the rangers charge back. The two sides clash at once with several small battles happening at the same time.)

Rocky: Hy-yaaa!!

Adam: HI-YAAA!

Aisha: HAAA.

(Rocky blocks two overhand swings from an enemy and lands a blow to the chest. Adam goes down and sweeps around to take down a warrior by the knees. Aisha hits two vicious jabs to the abdomen before upper-cutting the cowered enemy. Billy leaps over his opponent and hits an elbow to the back behind him. All the while, Kim remains in the distance staring down the lonely monster.) 

Kimberly: Time to lick this pup.

(She leaps over all the action and lands in front of Twinkerbell. He reacts with an overhand swipe, but she ducks it and hits him in the back with two quick kicks. He stumbles forward. She then leans in to continue her attack but he swipes her backwards. He leaps on top of her, and rolls her forward; catapulting her into a bus stop sign.)

Kimberly: AHHH.

(Before she can have a moment to recover, he runs up and grabs her with both paws by the neck while pushing her against the pole.)

Twinkerbell: Where is my mommy? What did you do to her?!

Kimberly: (choking) I-I don’t know… where your mommy went.

(He starts to loosen his grip.)

Kimberly: (gasps) But if I had such a needy dog, I’d totally give him up too.

(He lifts her again, and now more forcefully throws her against the pole. At the same time the rest of the rangers start losing steam against the Tengas.)

Kimberly: (Struggling) Let me go, you mangy mutt!!

Twinkerbell: You make fun of me? Fine. You make fun of mommy? Fine. But you make fun of mange?! Mange is serious. I lost brother to--

(Twinkerbell’s stops mid-though as somebody slams a door behind him.) 

Twinkerbell: (Turns around) BARK, BARK, BARK, BARK, BARK, BARK!!!

(The opening gives Kimberly a free kick in the groin, forcing him to release the grip and keel over in agony. She tries to turn the tables on him, but he quickly grabs her again and angrily tosses her away. She crashes into Billy, who has been pushed back himself.)

Billy: Ooof!

Kimberly: Oof. Billy, I’m so sorry. It wasn’t me.

Billy: So you’re blaming the dog?

(One by one the rest of the team are pushed into that same pile, suddenly overwhelmed by Twinkerbell and the Tengas. Meanwhile, on the moon…)

Master Vile: Now’s our chance, make the monster grow.

Rita: Why? 

Master Vile: What?!

Rita: That almost always backfires, dad.

Master Vile: Are you back talking your father?

Rita: No, I--

(Reaches for his belt.)

Master Vile: Cause it sounds like you are.

Rita: (Sighs) Fine.

(She walks forward with her staff in the air.)

Rita: Wand, make my monster… GROOOOOOWWWWW!

(She hurls her wand through space, headed right for Earth and Angel Grove. It lands perfectly in front of Twinkerbell. With a sudden quake, the Earth starts to tear open from that spot. A large cloud of smoke fills the sky as Rita’s monster begins to grow to epic proportions.)

Twinkerbell: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Adam: Uh oh.

Kimberly: Our problems just got... a little big bigger.

Rocky: Dogonit.

(Back in the command center, Alpha returns.) 

Alpha: Zordon, I’m back with the glitter you asked for. This should keep that Master Vile off our tail for a bit.

Zordon: Alpha, hold off on that plan for now. The rangers are in danger down by the Industrial District.

Alpha: They are? Are we too late? Has his invasion begun?

Zordon: I do not think so. This appears to be Rita and Zedd’s work. Still, he is proving to be much more difficult than anticipated. 

Alpha: (Puts down bags) What do you need from me Zordon?

Zordon: Try to contact Robbie, right away. I cannot reach Tommy at this time, but Robbie appears to be somewhere downtown.

Alpha: I’m on it.

(Alpha runs to the control panel and starts pushing several buttons. Back mid-chase, Robbie’s communicator is blaring, yet being ignored as he continues down the freeway. Hannah is on her cellular phone talking with the police.)

Hannah: I told him officer, but he won’t listen to reason. He’s a mad man! I’m really scared!

“Okay, just hang on tight. We’re gonna get yo--”

Hannah: Hang on, I got another call. (Disconnects) Hello? Oh my god, shut up! He said that? So you think I should go for it?

(Angrily, Robbie yanks the phone from her hand and throws it out the window.)

Hannah: What is your problem?! My father paid for that. Do you know how upset he’s gonna be? Never mind that you put me in this mess to begin with.

Robbie: So go run to him. He can sue me for all I care. If he still has the staff to do it.

Hannah: Don’t kid yourself, he only fired the cleaning ladies. Your people. 

(Robbie again doesn’t reply.)

Hannah: I said he fired the cleaning ladi--

Robbie: I don’t have time for shtick. Have you no self-awareness?! Do you even know what’s going on here or is the bubble that you live in clouding your vision?

Hannah: You think I don’t see what’s going on? Oh no, I see this situation for exactly what it is. You’ve just committed grand theft auto, assault of a government worker and resisting arrest while holding a girl hostage. An attractive, white girl hostage. You’re going down for this Robbie. And there is no running away.

Robbie: I know, I know!! I’m sorry!

Hannah: You’re… you’re what?

Robbie: I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to drag you into this mess. I just… panicked. 

(Hannah’s shocked that Robbie simply admits fault, and doesn’t know how to respond.)

Robbie: It’s just… anytime I have a chance to move forward in life, part of me needs to mess it up. Like I just need to be a screw up all my life. I hate it.

Hannah: Well god, you’re no fun anymore. (Pauses) I guess… I’m sorry too for pushing your buttons.

Robbie: Hannah… can I say something?

Hannah: Um. If you want to fool around the answer is most likely no.

Robbie: No. I’ve just… I held so much hatred towards you for what happened last year. With Trini I mean. I pegged you as the person responsible for ruining my life. But I had just as much to do with it as you did.

(Hannah doesn’t reply, but she looks right at him.)

Robbie: I don’t know, I was going through some problems with her. Honestly, I’m not sure we had much longer as a couple at that point anyway. But instead of taking a step back and handling it like an adult, I just reacted. Partially cause I was desperate to “keep the upper hand.” And I mean let’s face it, you offered something part of me wanted.

Hannah: Well I can’t really blame you for that.

Robbie: I just dug myself in a bigger hole like I always do. Like right now. Anyway, my point is, if I treated you like dirt because of my own mistakes, I’m sorry.

(Hannah, not truly comfortable in any serious discussion, much less so with Robbie, is finally left speechless. She tries to respond in a somewhat empathetic and positive way. However this goes completely against her nature and her public persona. She struggles to get anything out.)

Hannah: Well… I accept. (Turns away) I guess. I mean, whatever. Not like we’ll be alive for people to know we’re all buddy, buddy now anyway. 

Robbie: …yes we will.

(Seeing the railing end on the shoulder of the freeway, Robbie veers right and drives off the road, into the woods.)

Hannah: (Panicking) Oh my god, what are you doing?! We’re off the road!! Stop, please stop!!

(Robbie swerves past trees and bumps over larges rocks. Most of the police stop where he entered, as Hannah grabs onto anything around her for dear life.)

Hannah: Oh my god you’re gonna kill me!! Stop this car Robbie. Please stop!!

(She desperately tries to grab onto him to make him pull over, but he resists.)

Robbie: Let go, Hannah. I know what I’m doing.

Hannah: No you don’t you’re gonna kill us. I’m too young to die!!

Robbie: Hannah, let go!!

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

(A voice jumps out in front of the car, right before a distracted Robbie crashes into a tree. Meanwhile, back in the Industrial District, the rest of the team prepares to take on the giant sized Twinkerbell.)

Kimberly: C’mon you guys. We need Ninjamegazord power, now!

“Red Ape Ninjazord. Power up.”

(The mighty red mechanical ape emerges; thumping his chest and marching into action.) 

“Black Frog Ninjazord. Power up.”

(Bursting out the ocean, the giant black frog is summoned.) 

“Pink Crane Ninjazord. Power up.”

(The graceful pink crane soars through the clouds.) 

“Blue Wolf Ninjazord. Power up.”

(From behind the mountains, a lone blue wolf arises. He howls into the sky, then rushes into battle.) 

“Yellow Bear Ninjazord. Power up.”

(With an enormous roar and slow methodical steps, the bear trudges into action. The rangers leap into the air and jump aboard their respective Zords. They come together to initiate battle sequence. The frog and the bear fold into the legs and part of the torso. The wolf and ape become the arms. Finally, Kimberly’s crane Zord folds into itself to reveal a humanoid face.) 

“Ninjamegazord, power up!”

(The Ninjamegazord strikes a pose as it prepares for action. In the distance however, a familiar voice is heard...) 

“Did somebody call for animal control?”

(Ninjor arrives from the sky, riding majestically on his giant cloud.)

Adam: It’s Ninjor!

Aisha: What’s he doing here?

Kimberly: Helping, duh.

Billy: Not that I’m complaining.

 

Ninjor: Looks like this doggy’s in for a rough day.

Rocky: That was my line, Ninjor. 

Kimberly: Rocky, focus.

(Twinkerbell charges at them, barking viciously. The Ninjamegazord instinctively sticks its arm out in defense, but gets chomped on. Sparks fly in and around Twinkerbell’s mouth as the grip tightens.)

Billy: He’s chewing through our cords.

Rocky: We gotta stop him!

(The Ninjamegazord tries to pull him off to no avail. Ninjor walks in and tries to pull him off by the tail. The monster instinctively reacts and lets go. However turns to Ninjor, with teeth bared and a menacing growl.)

Ninjor: Whoa… hehe… I didn’t mean that, doggy. Nice doggy…

(Ninjor back steps as Twinkerbell inches closer. His hairs rise and he ducks down, ready to pounce. That’s when he hears something that again pulls his focus.”

“Bark, bark, bark, bark!! Bark, bark, bark, bark!!”

“Yap, yap, yap, yap, yap, yap, yap, yap!!”

“Bowowowowowow!!!”

(Several normal sized dogs group together by the battle and try to get Twinkerbell’s attention. His mind wanders from the battle as he kneels over to try and sniff them.)

Kimberly: Now, get him!

(The Ninjamegazord decks Twinkerbell, sending him rolling into the ground. He quickly gets back up and looks none too pleased.)

Twinkerbell: I was in middle of conversation! You are rude!

(He growls, then lunges forward again. Meanwhile, back in the forest…)

Hannah: Oh my god! Did you hit someone?!

(Robbie sticks his head out the window and sees a white cat scurrying away unharmed.)

Robbie: No. It was just a cat. It’s okay though. (Turns to her.) Are you okay?

(She nods, only now realizing that she’s still holding onto him. He pushes herself off of him and tries to play it cool.)

Hannah: (Fixes self) Well, not the way I wanted to end my first day of driving school.

Robbie: I know, me neither. I’ll do better next time.

(The check engine signal starts beeping.)

 

Hannah: You’re… not gonna tell anyone about how I totally just freaked out, right? I cannot let people know I lost my cool. That’s just not a thing.

Robbie: (Grins) I won’t. It was kinda cute though. You looked almost human.

Hannah: Yeah, no. I don’t do that.

Robbie: (Chuckles.) Well, I should go. Cops are still after me. You can just stay here though. 

Hannah: Oh. Okay.

(He unbuckles his seatbelt and quickly starts to get up. He stops though and turns back.)

Robbie: Uh… you’re not gonna tell, right?

Hannah: Huh? Oh, no. You take me for some sort of rat? It’s like my mother says, “Loose lips, wide hips.” 

Robbie: …right. Thank you.

Hannah: Sure. (Turns away) Whatever.

(Robbie flees deep into the woods. Hannah continues to stare out the window, until she notices something shiny sitting out in front of the car and partially unburied. She starts to unfasten her belt.) 

Bulk: Get out of the ca—what? Hannah?

Hannah: What?! What are you losers doing here?

Bulk: We could say the same thing. We were told you were a dark skinned male.

Hannah: Do I look like a dark skinned male?

Bulk: Uh, are you getting smart with a police officer?

Hannah: No? I’m getting smart with two wannabe cops carrying toy guns.

Skull: For you information, we’re only carrying toy guns cause they won’t give us real guns.

Hannah: Whatever.

Bulk: That’s it, get out of the car. You may not be a dark skinned male, but we’re gonna treat you like one.

“Bulkmeier!! Skullovitch!!” 

(Lt. Stone hops out of the back of a squad car.)

Lt. Stone: Get over here, now!

Skull: Uh… 

Bulk: Wait here… uh… suspect.

(They leave with their tails tucked between their legs. Hannah finally gets out of the car and takes a better look at what’s buried in front of her.)

Hannah: Whoa…

(Meanwhile Robbie continues to rush through the woods, looking for a safe space to teleport. His communicator goes off.)

Robbie: (Gasps) Zordon?

Zordon: Robbie. You are needed in the Industrial District immediately. The rangers are in grave danger.

Robbie: Yeah sure. Anything that puts me in a disguise for a bit.

(He disconnects.)

Robbie: It’s morphin time!

 

“Brown ranger power!”

 

(Back in the Industrial region, Twinkerbell has another chomp locked onto the Ninjamegazords arm. Ninjor tries desperately to pull him off, but even with both feet off the ground he won’t let go.)

Billy: He’s gonna rip the arm off!

Aisha: Or at least drool all over our circuitry!

Adam: We need to get him off.

Kimberly: I’m trying! He won’t give. If I pull any harder, we might as well give him our left arm. 

Ninjor: Aha! I’ve got it.

(Ninjor lets go, and draws his saber. He lifts it over his head and chops down, but Twinkerbell smartly pulls away leaving Ninjor to strike the left arm, disabling it.)

Aisha: You idiot!

Billy: Left arm is down!

Ninjor: Oops! I-I didn’t mean to… 

Twinkerbell: Now you get fixed!

(Twinkerbell lunges for Ninjor, however he swings his blade again and this time strikes him back.)

Twinkerbell: AHHHHHHHH.

(Kimberly’s communicator rings.)

Kimberly: I read you Zordon.

Zordon: Kimberly. I have been able to successfully contact Robbie. Help is on the way.

Kimberly: Good. Thank you.

Billy: Kim. We’ve got a problem.

Kimberly: What is it, Billy?

Billy: You know how our left arm is busted?

Kimberly: Um… yeah…?

Billy: We’ll that means we can’t land our finishing blow on him. We can’t destroy him.

(Kim ponders what Billy just said for a brief second, than thinks of an alternate solution.) 

Kimberly: I’ve got an idea. Ninjor!

Ninjor: Yes?

Kimberly: Come here a minute. We need to discuss a change in game plan.

(Twinkerbell struggles to get back up, shaking the cobwebs out of his head after a devastating blow. Not knowing what or who’s in front of him, he shouts threats at whomever can hear.)

Twinkerbell: You will pay! You will all pay. I will destroy you! I will destroy you all! I will avenge mommy! I will assert my dominance! I will tear your flesh from the bone and mark your carcass as my propert--

“Do you want a treat?”

(Twinkerbell stops mid-sentence and turns to Ninjor who is now behind him with his ears perked in the air. While distracted, Robbie enters the Ninjamegazord cockpit with the Roach shield on the right hand side, extended outwards into a hand-blade.)

Kimberly: Put em down!

(The Ninjamegazord leaps forward and impales Twinkerbell through the gut. His expression widens with the initial impact, then dims away. As the Ninjamegazord pulls back, Twinkerbell falls and explodes into a ball of flame. While the rangers celebrate, Twinkerbell the actual dog, reappears back inside Hannah’s torn purse inside Drivers Ed.)

Hannah: Twinky! You’re okay. Oh my god, you won’t believe the day I just had.

(Hannah walks back in just in time to not suspect anything.)

Twinkerbell: (Whimpers) …

Hannah: I know sweetie, I know. It’s the last time I ever leave you in the ghetto. I swear.

(As Hannah kisses her dog on the forehead, Master Vile looks on from the moon…) 

Rito: Tough break pops. I… guess we’ll get them next time?

Master Vile: …

 

Rito: So what’s for supper? I’m practically skin and bones over here.

Master Vile: This is hardly over.

(Rito scratches his head.)

Rito: It isn’t?

Master Vile: No. See? I play the long game. We may have lost this battle. But where one door closes, another one opens.

(Back on earth, the rangers leap from their Zords and meet with a human sized Ninjor on the ground.)

Kimberly: Thanks for your help Ninjor. It got a little hairy back there, but we got it together in the end.

Ninjor: (Bows) I am always at your service m’lady.

Billy: If you don’t mind my asking. Why did you come help us? I mean we appreciate it. But there are tougher monsters out there. You should really conserve your strength. 

Ninjor: Because if my predictions are correct, I may be needed a lot more often.

(The rangers turn to one another.)

Kimberly: Master Vile?

(Ninjor nods.)

Robbie: Who?

Billy: I’ll explain later.

Adam: Is he really as bad as Zordon says he is? 

Ninjor: Worse.

Rocky: This guy we just fought wasn’t one of Vile’s monsters, right?

Ninjor: Unlikely. Or we’d still be fighting him. But it’ll be a matter of time before he does send his own and then shortly after…

Aisha: We fight Vile himself.

Ninjor: I've come to advise you make the necessary preparations. This may require getting the towns resources involved in any way possible. They will not be safe otherwise. In the meanwhile I will make myself available as possible.

Billy: Won’t that make you age rapidly?

(Ninjor shrugs)

Ninjor: I’ve lived for over 10,000 years. I recently lost my friend and only companion. It’s the least I could do for you avenging Dulcea. She would have offered the same sacrifice. 

Kimberly: Thank you Ninjor. We’ll do our best to make sure you don’t need to martyr yourself.

Ninjor: Fair enough.

Billy: We gotta get back. You really should too.

Ninjor: Roger that. Until next time, power rangers.

(They teleport back to the command center. As soon as they’re gone, the Tengas appear. They grab onto Ninjor suddenly from each side.)

Ninjor: What?! Let g—(Struggles) Unhand me you brutes!

(Before Ninjor can get a moment to get free, the Tenga warriors vanish along with him. Back on the moon, Master Vile smiles evilly to himself.)

Master Vile: Where one door closes, another one opens.

(Turns to Rita)

Master Vile: Don’t you just love it when daddy comes to save the day?

(However where he turns, she isn’t there.)

Master Vile: Darling? Darling? Rita?

(Rita is seen peaking her head into the downstairs basement. Lord Zedd is resting on a single seat recliner watching TV out of a spare set.)

Rita: Zedd? What are you doing?

Lord Zedd: Huh? Oh, watching Full House.

Rita: Oh. Is now a bad time to come in?

Lord Zedd: No it’s fine. (Turns it off) It’s just a Joey episode.

Rita: Oh okay.

(She leans in, holding a pregnancy test in her hand.)

Rita: Cause I think we need to talk.

(Back in the command center, the rangers receive a debriefing, along with a warning of what’s to come.)

Zordon: Congratulations on a job well done today rangers. However I would heed Ninjor’s warning. We may be in for a full scale war very soon. A war we may not win with our current arsenal. A war not all of us are guaranteed to survive.

Alpha: Preparations must be made.

Zordon: Do you have any ideas on where to start?

Kimberly: I do. We need to spread the word out about the imminent danger. And fast. That means we gotta reach out to politicians the media, and the police. Trini’s uncle is a commanding officer of the police department. Maybe he can help us.

Billy: In the meanwhile, Alpha and I will work on upgrading our powers. At the very least to withstand early attacks from some of Vile’s monsters.

 

Adam: You can count me in too.

Zordon: Thank you for volunteering Adam. And good suggestions Kimberly. And good work covering for Tommy today.

Kimberly: Thanks. I did my best. I couldn’t have done it without you guys.

Robbie: Yeah. You really held down the fort. In my absence of course. See what you can accomplish once you’re out of Tommy’s humongous shadow?

Kimberly: …yeah.

Robbie: So are you gonna help us get to work on these preparations. Cause sure can’t do it alone. Especially not since we’re already short staffed.

(Kim appears lost in deep thought. It takes her a few seconds to reply.)

Kimberly: Yeah. I’ll be right with you guys. I need to deal with something first.

(The others turn to one another with knowing looks. Moments later, Kim makes it home and approaches her mother who is applying makeup in the mirror and looks ready to leave soon.) 

Kimberly: Mom, can I talk to you?

Ms. Capulet: Make it quick, Kim.

Kimberly: Okay. I just. I’ve done some thinking. I’m really gonna hate myself for this…

(Kim’s mom stops what she’s doing and faces her.)

Ms. Capulet: Yes dear?

Kimberly: I tried thinking a lot about your perspective and what you want for me. A career, a stable independent living. My own life and not just someone else’s… I decided I’m going to…

Ms. Capulet: Oh honey, that’s not what I want for you.

Kimberly: What?

Ms. Capulet: I mean don’t get me wrong if you become the first woman president I supposed I’d be happy. But really what I want is for you to marry a man that’s gonna take care of you.

(Utterly shocked, Kim says nothing.)

Ms. Capulet: And I mean let’s face it, Tommy isn’t gonna provide that is he? That, karate thing he does? Yeah that doesn’t pay in the real world.

Kimberly: …

Ms. Capulet: You were saying?

Kimberly: …I’ve decided to make my punishment. I’m going through with the engagement.

(He mother stares her down. The last breath of enthusiasm seems sucked out of her.)

Ms. Capulet: Go to your room.

(She coldly turns away and continues applying her makeup. Later in the evening, Tommy is seen in his room sprawled out in bed.) 

Tommy: Yeah I know… (Pauses) No you have nothing to be sorry about. This was my idea from the beginning. At least now it’s out in the open. I just wish I had some real food to eat.

(He pauses again)

Tommy: (Laughs) So you’re gonna sneak out and come sneak me a burger? Haha. Aw, thanks.

(Tommy hears a noise downstairs.)

Tommy: Listen, I hear my dad coming home so I’m gonna let you go. I really appreciate the call and for making this a little easier. Take care Kat.


	12. Season 3 – Episode 12: Return of an Old “Friend”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grounded and isolated, Tommy becomes easy prey for a returning "friend."

(We begin today where we have never begun before - the middle of the Pacific Ocean. This is where Robbie, aboard a massive, yet strangely familiar ship finds himself hiding upfront with a strangely familiar friend.)

Trini: It’s beautiful…

(The two stare out into a breathtaking view of the open sea in the sunset. Robbie tries to turn to her and stare deep into her eyes, yet Trini’s face is obscured by her long, black hair while mesmerized by the view.)

Robbie: Yeah…

(She shivers a bit.)

Trini: I’m cold.

(Without hesitation, Robbie takes off his blazer and wraps it around her.)

Trini: Robbie?

Robbie: Yeah?

Trini: Why did you cheat?

Robbie: (chuckles) That’s not the question I was expecting.

Trini: I’m serious. I thought we were going so well. It really messed up a lot of things.

Robbie: Yeah it did.

Trini: So?

Robbie: I… I don’t know. Do you really want to have this discussion?

Trini: Yeah.

Robbie: There isn’t a logical reason. I was afraid I had lost you. Which, is completely ironic.

Trini: Yeah.

Robbie: I was crushed because I felt like you stopped caring about our relationship. I went into self-preservation mode and wanted to protect myself emotionally. It was totally foolish.

(He waits for a reply, or a rebuttal that doesn’t come. So he continues.)

Robbie: After you dumped me, I went through a vicious cycle of self-hatred. I couldn’t live with myself anymore. I couldn’t look myself in the mirror. I despised myself for what I’d done to you. And to myself.

Trini: I’m sorry. 

Robbie: I’m sorry.

(Then comes something he doesn’t expect.)

Trini: I forgive you.

Robbie: Really?

Trini: Yeah.

Robbie: That’s good. So uh… do you… do you still have feelings for me?

Trini: I do.

Robbie: Yeah?

Trini: Anger, disappointment, hatred… 

Robbie: (laughs) Well, so much for you forgiving me.

(Trini turns to him and warmly smiles. She reaches out for his hands and holds it.)

Trini: I miss you.

Robbie: I miss you too.

(The two just let the moment sink in for a bit. Until Robbie speaks up again.)

Robbie: Trini.

Trini: Yeah Robbie?

Robbie: Can we just, get back together again? I would really like to pick up where we left off and be your boyfriend again. I promise you, I will never make that same mistake again. I don’t want to go through this anymore. I just want to be with you again.

(Then, in a moment replayed over and over in his head, Robbie hears something that surprises him.)

Trini: Yeah. I’d like that.

Robbie: Yeah?

Trini: Yeah. 

(While her face still obscured, a smile becomes apparent on her face. She looks up into the sky, where he imagines her eyes sparkle in the sunset. She then turns to him…)

“BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM”

(A loud, sudden crash disrupts the moment and rocks the two violently. Trini loses grip of the front railing and slips over the edge.)

Robbie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(Robbie awakens in bed. It is 5:45 AM. The clock radio is on unusually loud this morning and likely startled him.)

“Don’t they know, it’s the end of the world? It ended when you said goodbye.”

(Angered, he throws his pillow at the clock radio atop his drawer and lays back down. There is a reason he is up this early. Zordon suspects an imminent large scale attack by Rita, Zedd and Rita’s father, Master Vile. Speaking of which, they have large plans as well. Mainly as a result of what happened last night.)

-Last Night. The Moon-

Lord Zedd: No… I don’t believe this. No… this… this doesn’t make sense, Wait, it does…

(He turns and points a finger at Rita.)

Lord Zedd: You’ve been messing around behind my back!

(Nearby, Rito leans in to whisper in Goldar’s ear.)

Rito: Zedd never struck me as the type to be into that.

Lord Zedd: How could you?! I trusted you!

Goldar: What do you expect from a witch, master?

 

Rita: I haven’t been lying to you. I swear I don’t know how this happened.

Lord Zedd: How do I know you’re not lying right now?

Goldar: She probably is. It’s in her Dina. 

Rita: My what?!

Goldar: Your Dina. Your genetics!

Rita: You mean my DNA? Just like being illiterate is in your DNA?

(Master Vile walks in.)

Master Vile: What is going on in here?

Lord Zedd: Your daughter is a jezebel! 

Master Vile: Excuse me? My daughter is no jezebel, she is a Repulsa. Jezebel is her mother’s maiden name.

Rita: Zeddy, please. You have to believe me I have no idea how I got pregnant.

Master Vile: What? You’re pregnant! Praise the gods below! Oh… but he’s the father I assume?

Lord Zedd: Oh don’t worry. I’m not.

Master Vile: It’s a miracle! 

Rita: Yes you are, Zedd. You’ve got to be. I know, we’ll get a DNA test! And an ultrasound. That’ll prove you’re the father. 

(Hesitant, Zedd pauses momentarily.)

Lord Zedd: Alright. We’ll go tomorrow. But if that child doesn’t have a drop of my blood, you, your father and your band of nitwits are out of my castle and out of my life once and for all!

(Back on earth, not long after Robbie awakens he drags himself to the Juice Bar as it’s just opening up. A cup of coffee in a “to go” cup in his hand, he’s joined by Billy, Aisha and Adam by the barstools. Each of them looking equally zombiefied.)

Robbie: Okay guys, since Tommy and Kim are both grounded, we’re stretched thin. Billy and Adam, you two are gonna focus on upgrading our powers and reinforcing security measures in the command center to avoid breaches.

Adam: Right.

Robbie: Aisha, you’re gonna drop off the tape we recorded last night warning of an attack at the Channel 6 News.

Aisha: Got it.

Robbie: Do you have the tape?

Aisha: We used Rocky’s camcorder. He said he’s gonna bring it to me after he films his own.

Robbie: Films his own? 

Aisha: He said he’s gonna film his own warning and send it to his “local congressman.”

Robbie: Whatever I don’t care. He better not switch the tapes.

Aisha: I told him not to, but he just repeated what I said in a stupid voice.

Robbie: So his normal voice?

Aisha: Basically. Are you gonna speak to Sammy’s dad?

Robbie: Yeah. He’s got pull with the police department. Hopefully we can beef up security around the city.

Billy: Has anyone even seen Sammy lately? 

 

Adam: Yeah I haven’t seen her around class in a while.

Robbie: Hmm.

(Almost on cue her closest friends, Bulk and Skull, walk by in full police uniform.)

Robbie: Hey. Hey you two. You guys seen Sammy lately?

Bulk: (Smirks) What’s it to you?

Skull: Yeah, what’s it to you? She owe you money or something?

Robbie: We really don’t have time for shtick right now. I need to speak with her. It’s very important.

Skull: Well, well. Who died and made you president dweeb?

Bulk: I wonder who his running mate was, Mary Jane?

(The two smirk at one another.)

Robbie: Who would yours be? Little Debbie?

Bulk: Hey. For your information, since becoming a cop, I’ve kept in great shape.

Robbie: Yeah? Which shape is that? A circle?

Bulk: I…

(Bulk aggressively points at Robbie, but has nothing to say.)

Skull: (To Ernie) Can we get two cups of coffee to go and a box of donuts?

Bulk: Not now, nitwit!

Robbie: It’s actually very important that I speak to her. Like fate of Angel Grove important.

Bulk: (Snickers) What?!

(Bulk waves him off dismissively.)

Bulk: You don’t know what important is, son. We know what’s important. The fate of Angel Grove rests in our hands each and every day.

Aisha: God help us.

Bulk: What we do matters. We’re not gonna become burnt out losers who serve pastries the rest of our life.

(Out of nowhere, a box is thrown directly in front of him.)

Ernie: Here’s your donuts.

Bulk: Th-thank you Ernie…

Ernie: …

Robbie: So you don’t know anything?

Bulk: No, we haven’t seen her. We’ve been busy. Busy saving lives. Like we’re about to do now. Let’s go.

(Bulk takes the donuts.)

Bulk: Let’s go Skull. Make sure you tip the man.

Skull: Why should I tip him?

Bulk: Just do it.

(As the day goes on, the rangers spread out and get to work getting the word about the imminent attack. Two of them however, can do no such thing. Both Tommy and Kimberly have been grounded by their respective parents for refusing to break off a wedding they disapprove of. Left with little else to do, they find themselves sneaking a quickie phone call.)

Tommy: I miss you Kim.

Kimberly: I miss you too, Tommy.

Tommy: You really didn’t need to get yourself grounded for me.

Kimberly: I already told you, I didn’t just do it for you. I want to get married to you. As far as I know, being put on “time out” is only gonna make me miss you more.

Tommy: Yeah?

Kimberly: Yeah. 

Tommy: That’s good.

Kimberly: What do you miss the most?

Tommy: Oh the food. Definitely.

Kimberly: Oh…

Tommy: Yeah. There’s really nothing to eat here. I really miss going to the Juice Bar.

(It takes a few seconds of silence for it to register in his head.)

Tommy: …with my baby.

Kimberly: Aww.

Tommy: Yeah.

Kimberly: I can’t wait till we’re on our own and married. I can’t live like this with my mother anymore.

Tommy: Yeah me too.

Kimberly: I mean doesn’t she know we’re in love? 

Tommy: I don’t know.

Kimberly: And what better way to show that love than to sign a legally binding contract that lasts the rest of our lives?

Tommy: I haven’t found a better way.

Kimberly: (Sigh) I can’t wait till we’re together. And I can cook for you all your favorite meals…

Tommy: Yeah… I can’t wait either.

Kimberly: You can be my big strong man and do all my heavy lifting for me.

Tommy: Sounds good…

Kimberly: We can snuggle on the couch and watch movies all we want.

Tommy: And our love life?

(She pauses.) 

Kimberly: Infrequent.

Tommy: Oh.

(He pauses.)

Tommy: Is that one word or two?

(A noise is heard outside of Tommy’s door.)

Tommy: Oh, Kim… my dad is coming. I gotta go. I love you.

(He hangs up the phone and scrambles to put it away and picks up a nearby fitness magazine as his father walks in.)

Mr. Oliver: (Eyebrow raised) “I love you?” Who were you talking to?

Tommy: Uh… no one dad. Just… talking to myself.

(His father eyes the ripped, oily men on the front cover of his magazine with a disconcertion. He eventually continues.) 

Mr. Oliver: Okay. Your mother and I are going out. Dinner and a show. We’re celebrating 20 years together.

Tommy: Oh, that’s today? Happy anniversary.

Mr. Oliver: Thank you. I want you to experience this one day son. But I want you to do it when you’re actually mature enough to handle it.

Tommy: Yeah dad.

Mr. Oliver: I mean being with one person for 20 years is quite the commitment. I don’t know how your mother does it.

Tommy: Okay.

Mr. Oliver: I don’t want something to happen where you wind up hating someone for the rest of your life for some mistake you made. Or worse. Someone hating you. You never know what others are capable of.

(While Mr. Oliver speaks to his son, we pan away to the Angel Grove docks near the Industrial District. Nothing seems out of the ordinary as people go about their business. Then out of nowhere, something appears. People go into shock and run for their lives as a large tentacle jumps out of the water and grabs onto the railing. Could this be the work of Rita or Zedd? Not likely.)

Baboo: Bye by Rita! Bye Zedd. 

(Packed for a long evening, Rita and Zedd head out for their paternity test.)

Squatt: Enjoy your trip.

Lord Zedd: Yes. And when I get back, you better all be packed and ready to leave.

Goldar: Don’t worry master. I will make sure they are all ready to leave.

Lord Zedd: You too, monkey breath!

Goldar: Uh…

(The door slams behind them as they leave. No indication of any plans to attack Angel Grove. A couple of hours go by on earth, and Tommy is still in his room. Some space is cleared out in the center as he practices karate. A baseball game on the radio in the background.)

“The Master Batters are up in the 8th, and they have been red hot Jim”

“Yes they have. They’re up big today. And they are gonna be tough to beat in the post season, starting next week.”

“They can only beat themselves.”

(As he focuses on his craft as well as he can in such a confined space, he hears small pebbles being smacked off his window. Tommy smirks, expecting Kim to have snuck out for him. He heads for the window.) 

 

Katherine: Hi Tommy!

Tommy: Ki- uh, Katherine…

(He clears his throat.)

Tommy: (Deeper voice) Katherine… What are you doing here?

Katherine: I thought you could use some company.

Tommy: Company? But I’m grounded.

Katherine: (Giggles) You’re silly. Never snuck a pretty girl into your room before?

Tommy: Uh…

Katherine: I’ve brought some games for us to play. I’ve brought checkers, Uno, Operation…

Tommy: Kat, I really don’t think this is a good i—

Katherine: …twister.

Tommy: Just a second! 

(Tommy frantically runs around his room and begins shifting stuff around in order to create enough space to play. It seems though that he begins to come to reason. He stops in the middle of his room and wonders what this will lead to. He tries to convince himself that nothing is wrong.)

Tommy: It’s okay. Nothing’s gonna happen. I’m with Kim. Kat and I are just friends. It’s cool.

(Despite some reservations, he heads back over to the window.)

Tommy: Come right uu—AHHHHH!!!!

(The long tentacle from earlier pops back up and grabs him by the neck. A familiar face appears attached to it.)

 

Kraken: Play times over.

(Kraken, the large octopus man, re-emerges. Eyes blood red with rage. He returns to exact revenge on Tommy for killing his friends, Flamer, Blink and It in a conflict that had already been resolved verbally close to a year ago. With the strength of his tentacles alone, he throws Tommy against the counter. Everything falls to the floor and scattered about, including his communicator. However even with it, the team is hardly prepared right now to defend against any threats.)

Zordon: Thank you for agreeing to work on such short notice.

Billy: No problem Zordon.

(Billy and Adam are in the command center, a table full of supplies and one of the ranger costumes laid out in front of them.)

Adam: Yeah, this Master Vile guy seems like too big of a threat to ignore.

Zordon: Just remember that the metallic armor will simply buy us time. Alpha is searching for a more permanent solution.

Billy: We understand Zordon.

Zordon: You have been given all the materials you will need as well as an outline to follow.

(Adam leans into Billy.)

Adam: Psst. Billy. 

Billy: (Whispers) Yeah?

Adam: (Whispers) See any actual metal?

(Billy shakes his head.)

Zordon: This task will involve tapping into the morphin grid in order to apply updates. Therefore the ability to morph and use any other related abilities will be temporarily disabled.

Adam: Alright.

Billy: Let’s just hope all goes quiet.

“BE QUIET!!!!” 

(Back in Tommy’s room, Kraken shouts as he holds a vice grip on the white ranger.)

Kraken: Don’t struggle. It will only delay the inevitable. You didn’t think you finished me off on that boat did you?

Tommy: (Gagging) …

Kraken: The arrogance you must possess if you think you can drown an octopus. 

(Tommy’s eyes start budging red.)

Kraken: No, no, no. You will have to try a lot harder than that to stop me from exacting my revenge. You took my friends from me white ranger. You destroyed our future. Now I will destroy yours.

(Tommy feels himself close to passing out. Out of desperation, he reaches for a nearby karate trophy and smashes it over Kraken’s head. He drops to the floor and gasps for some much needed air.)

Kraken: Ugh. (Rubbing scalp) He, he, he. Is that move legal in a karate tournament?

Tommy: (Gasping) No… but neither is this. It’s morphin time.

(Nothing happens)

Tommy: …it’s morphin time!!

Kraken: Ahahahahaha! (Cracks knuckles) Oh this is gonna be too easy.

Tommy: White ranger power!!!

(A tentacle smacks him and sends him flying against his mirror, shattering it. Cornered, Kraken slowly approaches. Distressed, Tommy sneaks through his only opening and leaps through his open window. He falls a story below, lands on a roll and runs into the vacant night. While his colleagues are unaware of his troubles, they continue their quests to spread awareness about a large scale attack.)

Robbie: (Knocking) Sammy? You home?

(Robbie appears in front of a modestly sized home in the suburbs. A small voice is heard from inside.)

“What?! Who’s there?”

Robbie: It’s Robbie. I’ve been looking for you all day. Come out.

Sammy: Robbie? Okay, just a second.

 

(After a short wait, the doors unlock. Sammy opens the door, and reveals herself to Robbie to be dressed in all black full Goth makeup.)

Robbie: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

(Her face quickly turns sour, then she slams the door in his face.)

Robbie: Oh come on Sammy. Open up.

Sammy: No!

Robbie: Come on! What did you expect? A Goth phase now all of a sudden? What are you mourning? Spilled milk?

Sammy: Get lost!

Robbie: Don’t be this way, Sammy. I’ve been nothing but nice to you.

Sammy: Nice? You think you’ve been nice? You’ve been the opposite of nice. You’ve been… not nice.

Robbie: What?! That’s not true.

Sammy: Yes it is. You blew me off on family day to talk to my aunt and uncle. You acted as if I didn’t exist. Not to mention the last “phase” I tried, you completely ruined it.

(Robbie tilts his head up, trying to recall what Sammy is talking about. He vaguely recalls rushing to work one day when a modestly dressed Sammy stopped.)

Sammy: Hey Robbie.

Robbie: Hey.

Sammy: Do you have a minute to talk about our lord and savoir, Jesus Christ?

Robbie: Nope.

(Robbie pulls ahead and leaves Sammy behind. He snaps back into the present.)

Robbie: Oh come on. My father put me on this earth to suffer and die, you don’t see me making a religion over it. 

Sammy: Very funny.

Robbie: Sammy, look I’m sorry. Just open up. I’d… love to talk now if you want.

Sammy: …okay.

(She opens up.)

Robbie: Thank you. So what’s been going on?

(She sighs.)

Sammy: I haven’t been great. When I quit the Juice Bar I was hoping it’d be the start of something amazing for me. But I’ve just… been nowhere. Done nothing. I realized how work was just a distraction from how empty my li--

(Behind her, Sammy’s father passes by which instantly gets Robbie’s attention.)

Robbie: Mr. Kwan! I need to speak with you! If I could just have a moment of your--

(Robbie tries to rush in but a furious Sammy shoves him back out and again slams the door in his face.)

Sammy: Good. Bye.

(The sound of the door being locked in his face gave him a sense of finality in his plan. Meanwhile, Vile is in Finster’s workshop. Cleared a desk a desk with a map of the US and army figurines on a specific locations. He jots down notes and picks up the phone in front of him.)

Master Vile: Hello? Oh hi Sheila. This is Vile. How are the kids? (Pauses) That’s good to hear. They grow up so fast don’t they? Listen, is Penn Home? Could I speak to him? Thanks.

(He continues to shift pieces around on the board on the map as he waits. On the other end a giant warthog picks up the phone.)

Penn: Vile?

Master Vile: Penn. How’s it hanging?

Penn: It’s alright I guess. You?

Master Vile: Good. So Penn, got any future plans lined up?

Penn: Lunch.

Master Vile: I mean further down the road.

Penn: Dinner?

Master Vile: No, Penn…. I’m thinking of taking over another planet. Get the band back together. You know, for old time sakes. 

Penn: Just one planet?

Master Vile: Yes. My daughters’ having a bit of a hard time with this one. Thought I’d give her a hand as sort of a late wedding gift. You still got it in you?

Penn: I may have softened around the edges, but my teeth are still razor sharp.

Master Vile: Atta boy. Call the rest of the gang and tell them to meet me on the moon.

(He hangs up. A small but familiar voices calls out to him.)

“You’ll never get away with this Vile!”

Master Vile: Oh, I don’t know what to do with you yet. Ransom? Turn you evil? Torture? Place you in a cage like a hamster? The possibilities are endless.

 

Ninjor: You’ll never get away with this. The Power Rangers will save me.

Master Vile: Oh? And how would they know you’ve gone missing? You live on another planet.

Ninjor: …

Master Vile: I could leave you there to wither and die and they’d never know it. And based on what I know of Eltar, that might be sooner than later,

Ninjor: …

“Where are they? Where are they?!”

(An irate Katherine enters the Zedd’s palace looking for answers. She finds only Master Vile.)

Master Vile: I beg your pardon?

Katherine: Where are Rita and Zedd?! They are ruining my plan.

Master Vile: Ah. You must be the human girl Rita is putting all her faith in. Yes.

Katherine: Yes. Though it would hardly seem she has any faith in me with the fact that she keeps sending other monsters down and ordering me to go dig up bloody jewels. 

Master Vile: Hmm.

Katherine: I had him. I’ve been working on this assignment for weeks. And I had him right where I wanted. Then some stupid bugger pulls me off the side of his wall to go attack him. I mean, is there any reasoning whatsoever in anything that woman does?

Master Vile: Well my apologies for what appears to have been a very rough day for you. However I can assure you that no monster was sent down. Rita and Zedd are far too preoccupied at this moment, and I have no use for their monsters.

Katherine: And who may I ask are you?

Master Vile: I am Master Vile. Ruler of the dark world. And the father of “that woman.”

(Katherine realizes she may have misspoken.)

Master Vile: Let’s get one thing straight. You may be my daughter’s new prized pet, but as far as I’m concerned, you were given order to bring me the Zeo crystals - those “bloody jewels.” And you failed.

Katherine: …

Master Vile: You are 0-1 with me. I do not allow my staff to be 0-2.

(She shoots up from his desk, unnerving Katherine.)

Master Vile: You’re mad about your plan being foiled? Change the plan. Where one door closes, another opens up. Now go. And never speak to me that way again.

Katherine: Right sir. My apologies. 

(Wisely, Katherine hushes up and leaves. She heads back to earth, where Tommy is seen running through an eerily deserted road of downtown Angel Grove. The nights become foggy as Tommy tries to duck his enemy who follows not too far behind.)

Kraken: Keep running white ranger. It will only wear you down. I swam through international waters for this moment. I light jog won’t stop me.

(Tommy tries his best to avoid him; sliding over cars and cutting sharp corners. He finds an alley, hoping to between buildings to the other side of the street but meets a huge wall.)

Kraken: Dead end.

(Before turning back around, he’s met with a stiff punch in the face that knocks him over. Then , like a bar room brawl that spills outside, Kraken picks Tommy back up and throw him into a metal trash can that bends on impact with his spine.)

Tommy: AHH.

Kraken: You deserve much worse.

(He picks up a discarded 2x4.)

Kraken: Not just for the ill you have brought to me and those close to me. But to those close to you.

(He smashes the wooden board over his back, snapping on impact.)

Tommy: AHHHH!!

(Kraken relentlessly kicks him in the gut so he rolls over in agony and looks him in the eye.)

Kraken: You are as much a detriment to their lives as you are to mine.

Tommy: I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.

Kraken: Need I remind you of what I wasn’t even there to witness?

Tommy: …

Kraken: Your selfish “me first” attitude. Your late arrivals whilst your friends take beatings. Your various attempts to kill them…

Tommy: I was under a spell!

Kraken: You were weak willed. And that poor girl, Kimberly.

Tommy: What about her?

Kraken: Such a cute, innocent girl. Need I go into how you’ve already ruined her life?

Tommy: What?! How?! I’ve been a great boyfriend to her for two years.

Kraken: Two years of trying to cheat.

Tommy: What?

Kraken: Tell me, what would have happened if I hadn’t tossed that other girl off the side of your home? Honestly.

Tommy: We were…

Kraken: And then you have the gall to lock Kimberly down. So that no one can have her but you. So that at 17, she loses all autonomy and becomes nothing more than an extension of you.

Tommy: …

Kraken: But I’ll do her a favor by ending your miserable existence. Better she bury an honest man, than marry a liar.

(Kraken’s tentacles extend, and reach again for Tommy’s neck. Tommy kicks them away, leaps into a crouched position, and lands a punch to the gut which pushes Kraken backwards.)

Kraken: Ugh.

(Tommy leaps again and barely misses a spin kick. He leaps to try again but is grabbed and thrown against the brick wall.)

Tommy: AARG.

Kraken: Hahahaha.

(Seeing no way to win against the vengeful beast without his powers, Tommy tries to quickly get back up and make a run for it back into the streets. He clearly limps as Kraken cackles behind him.)

Kraken: You can run white ranger, but there is no running from yourself.

(Elsewhere…)

 

“In today’s news, Christ does a soft return in order to gauge interests. We go to Brenda Pierzynski with the findings.”

(Inside the locally famous channel 6 news studio, Aisha is seen sneaking in through a back door, closely tailing a staff member that entered right before her. She hides in a corner to the right of the entryway until she knows she’s in the clear. She clutches the tape that Rocky gave her close to her chest. She hears the familiar voice of the news anchor, Chet Thomas, though much too far into the distance to feel comfortable.)

Aisha: I’m clear…

(She heads back out into the hallway and takes long but quiet strides, following the voice. She takes two corners to the right and sees the anchor in the distance having his makeup freshened up. She ponders for a second the best way to hand him the tape. But seeing as nothing she can’t do won’t attract attention at this point, she figures to just walk right up to him.)

“Excuse me!”

Aisha: (Gasps) …!

Staffer: Where do you think you’re going?

(Unfortunately before she can move, she is stopped by the same man she tailed; a slender African American man with a slightly effeminate voice.)

Aisha: I uh… I need to speak to the anchor.

Staffer: You and every soccer mom in Angel Grove.

Aisha: Uh…

Staffer: Mr. Thomas is on air. That means no autographs. You’re not even allowed to be here. Where is your backstage pass?

Aisha: Please, this is extremely important. I have an important message from the power rangers.

Staffer: Is that so? And how do you know the power rangers?

Aisha: Is that really important?

Staffer: Yes it is sweetheart. I’m not taking no tape out of those ashy hands of your without sources.

Aisha: Boy, I will hurt you.

Staffer: Girl, I’d like to see you try.

“Thank you Brenda. In other news, a new study links ‘breathing’ as the key to long lasting life. But first, we turn to Maria Rivera with the weather.”

“Thank you Chet. The night continues to be cold and foggy as we see live footage from around Angel Grove.”

(Aisha glances back on set and in one of the monitors surveying Angel Grove waether sees somebody running away on one of the sets seemingly go unnoticed. Upon closer view, she makes out that its Tommy running from a monster.)

Aisha: Oh no. I’ve got to go.

(She bolts back in the opposite direction.)

Staffer: That’s right. You don’t want none of this!

(Tommy is seen now running through a field. The command center is seen in the far distance, way too far for Tommy’s legs to carry him as he collapses face forward.)

Kraken: Tired?

(Kraken resurfaces not too far away. He again cracks his knuckles, barely a bead of sweat on his forehead.)

Tommy: (Gasping) Leave me alone.

(He tries to throw random rocks at his enemy, but it fails to slow him down.)

Tommy: I only did what I had to do. (Gasps) You were one of Zedd’s monsters. I’d do it again if I had to.

Kraken: Zedds? Monsters?! Zedd?!? I despise that miserable tyrant.

Tommy: Huh?

Kraken: You assuming us so called “monsters” are all the same shows you’re as bigoted as you are dishonest. I come from the Otherworld; a once proud planet filled with these “monsters.” That is, until Zedd arrived.

(Tommy silently recalls The Otherworld. He also recalls what happened to it.)

Kraken: My friends, family. All there. All forced to surrender Zedd’s invasion. All did so just so they can return to a time where their lives weren’t constantly in danger. They just want to live their lives. Once I am finished with you, I plan on going back to reclaim what’s rightfully ours.

Tommy: …uh…

Kraken: What is it?

Tommy: …

Kraken: WHAT.

Tommy: The Otherworld… it’s… no more.

Kraken: What?

Tommy: It doesn’t exist anymore. I-I’m really sorry.

Kraken: I-it’s gone…?

(Kraken falls silent. His whole life dies in an instant, and he is having trouble coping.)

Kraken: (Enraged) YOU.

Tommy: No! It wasn’t me. It was Zedd. He blew it up. With Serepentera. We wanted to stop him, but there was no time. I’m sorry.

Kraken: …

Tommy: It still haunts me to this day. Thinking of ways it could have gone differently. He killed a lot of people. Regular people. Just trying to go about their lives. 

Kraken: Yes… people…

Tommy: All I can do is do my best by them and make sure he isn’t allowed to do it again. 

(Kraken turns away again. He looks up aimlessly at the sky.)

Kraken: So just like that. My home, my upbringing, everything that’s ever been important to me… gone.

Tommy: …

Kraken: My end game of going back home dies with my friends. Mere memories now. All I have left is this anger. All I have left is revenge.

Tommy: …

(There is an extended pause, before Kraken turns back around.)

Kraken: It shall have to do.

(He unsheathes his sword, grabs Tommy by the neck with his free hand. He lifts him into the air. He pulls the blade back...)

“Freeze!!”

(Robbie, Billy, Rocky, Aisha and Adam appear right behind Kraken in the nick of time, armed with the power cannon.)

Rocky: Put him down, fish breath.

(But Kraken doesn’t break eye contact.)

Robbie: We can do this the easy way, or we can make fried calamari out of you.

(He grins.)

Robbie: Drop him… or you’re dead--

Kraken: I’M ALREADY DEAD.

(His voice echoes into the empty sky.)

Kraken: I’m already dead.

Robbie: …

Kraken: Don’t you see? I’m not planning past this moment here. I will avenge my friends death if it is the last thing I do. And I am prepared to make it so.

Billy: What do we do?

Robbie: I don’t know.

Kraken: Take one step toward me, he dies. You fire? He dies. You stall? He dies. I couldn’t care less which option you take. The end result is all that matters.

(Losing consciousness, Tommy becomes desperate. He uses the last of his energy to try and kick free. He lands two weak kicks to the face, which only annoy Kraken. He jabs his blade forward. Tommy quickly kicks it away from the side, then pushes himself free with one more kick to the chest.)

Robbie: Alright, he’s free! Power Cannon, lock on and fi--

“WAIT!”

(For whatever reason Tommy runs in front of Kraken, waving his arms at the rangers to hold fire.)

Robbie: …Huh?

Kraken: Huh?

(Tommy struggles for breath. His voice has become hoarse from being strangled so much. Still, he is able to speak up.)

Tommy: Stop. He doesn’t… need to be destroyed…

 

Aisha: What?

Tommy: Stop. He’s… angry. He’s scared. (Gasps) And I get it. It’s partially my fault. 

(Tommy turns back to Kraken, who appears completely perplexed.) 

Tommy: (Gasping) Look… I can’t bring your friends back unfortunately, but I can help you. We can help you. You hate Zedd. Well so do we.

Kraken: …

Rocky: Wait. Did he say that this guy hates Zedd?

Robbie: I guess so.

(Appearing to catch on to Tommy’s angle, Billy chimes in.)

Billy: You can help us. He’s preparing for a large scale war. 

Tommy: He is?

Billy: Yeah. And their end game is to destroy the earth.

Tommy: Just like he did the Otherworld. Let us put our differences aside. Even if it’s just for a bit. Let’s prevent what happened to the Otherworld from happening here. 

Kraken: And what’s in it for me?

Tommy: We’ll let you have Zedd.

Adam: Yeah. When the time is right, we’re gonna face him head on. You can have the first blow.

Kraken: Hmm.

Aisha: Just save some for us.

(Kraken is visibly torn. Even if he is trying his hardest to remain stoic.)

Kraken: You would risk your life putting your trust into me?

Tommy: I already am. What do you say?

(Perhaps foolishly, Tommy extends his hand. Kraken looks down. Down at the man that murdered his friends who is now asking for his trust. If anyone is to justifiably refuse and drive his blade into his abdomen while he has a chance, he is. Instead, he grabs a small grenade from his waist and aims it at the ground.)

Kraken: This isn’t over.

(He throws it at the ground, emitting a blinding flash.)

Billy: Look out!!

Adam: Flash grenade!

(The team covers their eyes but their vision has been distorted. Several seconds go by before they come to, and they realize that Kraken is gone.)

Billy: Wha--

Adam: Where’d he go?

Robbie: Tommy, can you explain to me what just happened? Why did you spare him?

Tommy: I… I don’t know. But I kinda don’t think he’s evil. Not in the way Zedd’s monsters usually are.

Robbie: Really? Cause he’s tried to kill us before. Could’ve fooled me.

Tommy: Right, but I’ve tried to kill you before too.

Robbie: Okay? And I don’t like you either.

Tommy: His appearance alone doesn’t automatically make him a bad guy. Our costumes and powers don’t automatically make us good guys. Sometimes, we can be monsters too. We’ve each done stuff we’re not proud of. What separates the good guys from the bad is or ability to learn from those mistakes and to grow from it.

(Tommy thinks back to some of his past mistakes as he speaks. His tardiness, his actions while under Rita’s control. His arrogance early on and when he first become the leader. More recently, Tommy thinks to what would have happened if Katherine was allowed into his room. He’s ridden with guilt at the thought of doing anything that could potentially hurt Kimberly.)

Robbie: …

(Similarly, Robbie takes in what Tommy says and thinks to how he may treated some of his supposed friends in the past. And if they truly deserved to be pushed away. Meanwhile, back on the moon Vile is still making preparations when the back door is heard opening. Zedd’s crew scurries toward the back and Zedd excitedly steps out.)

Lord Zedd: Great news everyone! I’m gonna be a father!

Baboo: Hooray!

Squatt: That’s fantastic!

Baboo: I’m gonna be an uncle!

Goldar: What?! Are you sure about this my Lord?

Lord Zedd: Positive. The DNA is a match, and that ultrasound… well, he might as well be holding his own Z-staff!

Rito: That’s great news Edd! You finally kicked one past the goalie… somehow.

Goldar: I don’t understand. How is this even possible?

 

Lord Zedd: Isn’t it obvious? I, am a god!

Master Vile: I wouldn’t go that far.

(Vile steps in, looking rather unenthused by the news. A winded looking Rita is seen climbing up the stairs behind Zedd.)

Lord Zedd: Come my dear, you must stay off your feet. Finster!

Finster: Yes my Lord?

Master Vile: Escort Rita to bed and fix her a cup of tea.

Finster: Right away.

Rita: It’s okay. I just need to use the bathroom. Bad.

Lord Zedd: Not a problem. Finster!

Master Vile: Congratulations you two. 

(Vile walks over and puts his arms around his daughter and son in-law.)

Master Vile: I’m so happy to hear that my grandchild is gonna grow up in a big, happy family. 

Rita: Thanks daddy. It means so much to hear that you support our family. And please, ignore what I said before. Any way that you can help take the load off around here is fine by me.

Master Vile: Ah, that’s already been arranged.

Rita: What?

“Hey Vile.”

(Appearing from the back entrance, Penn the Warthog, along with many other menacing and high ranking figures in the United Alliance appear. They say nothing, and simply stand in formation behind Master Vile.)

Lord Zedd: What?! What is this?

Rita: Daddy? What are you doing?

Master Vile: I’m doing as you wish, my dear. I’m gonna bring to you on a platter, everything you’ve ever wanted.

Rita: And that is…?

(He steps before her…)

Master Vile: World domination.

(Back on earth, most of the rangers decide to break for the day. Robbie however feels he still has some important work that he can accomplish. He knocks on a door, holding two large items. Sammy opens up.)

Sammy: What? What are those?

Robbie: Two large extra caramel, caramel crappuccinos and a guy who’s very sorry about earlier. And he wants you to give him a third chance.

Sammy: …

(Moments later in Sammy’s room.)

Sammy: And I mean with Bulk and Skull being cops now, Jason gone… I’ve sort of been feeling out of place, ya know? Like I don’t really belong here anymore.

Robbie: I see.

Sammy: I mean I know Jason and I weren’t dating. It’s stupid to constantly compare it to a relationship. But to me, that’s what it felt like. I never had a real boyfriend before. No boys really paid any attention to me before. They think I’m weird. But he did. He talked to me, he told me about his problems. He took me to prom for crying out loud.

(She begins to welt up, remembering that moment fondly. She takes a moment to compose herself.)

Sammy: It gave me something to look forward to every morning, ya know? Talking to him. It-it felt real to me. I don’t know. I’m sorry if this sounds stupid and pathetic.

Robbie: It’s fine, don’t sweat it. The only thing I’m not hearing though is how you plan on fixing this.

Sammy: Huh? 

Robbie: I mean you can’t just mope around the house forever. You gotta eventually take initiative in taking your life back.

Sammy: But how? 

Robbie: I don’t know. You can start by taking off the makeup. You look like Casper. Then…? Find something you like… and do that. A lot. What do you like? Drawing? Writing? Sports?

Sammy: I used to play volleyball a lot.

Robbie: Then go join the team. I mean there comes a point where you just gotta stop feeling sorry for yourself and start trying to build a life outside of a memory. 

Sammy: …

Robbie: I know living in the past seems nice and comforting, but take it from me, after being jerked back into reality so many times it stops being comforting. When you realize the past is just that… the past.

Sammy: Feels nice having someone to talk to who gets it, right?

Robbie: I guess. Yeah.

(There is a long, awkward silence.) 

Robbie: Boy, I sure feel sorry for Zack. No one seems to miss him.

Sammy: Who?

Robbie: Never mind, no one.

Sammy: Robbie, doo… you still talk to my cousin much?

Robbie: …uhh.

(The door opens up.)

Mr. Kwan: Samantha, why is this door closed?

(Mr. Kwan spots Robbie. His face turns very serious.)

Mr. Kwan: Young man, why are you laying on my daughters’ bed?

Robbie: (Gets up) Oh. Uh… I—actually wanted to talk to you about something.

Mr. Kwan: Then why are you laying on my daughters’ bed?

Sammy: It’s okay dad. It’s just a friend from school. He really just needs to ask you something.

(He turns to her. She waves him over to him. He nods gratefully. She grins back. Robbie walks Mr. Kwan out of the room leaving Sammy alone in her room. She reaches for a red stuffed animal that was gifted to her, she holds it for comfort. Back at the Juice Bar, rest of the teens sneak in a last drink before closing time.)

Billy: Well the good news is the metallic armor in nearly completed.

Adam: Not so sure about the metal part. 

Rocky: How’s it look?

(Adam takes a long sip.)

Adam: We’ll let you decide.

Aisha: Well my plan didn’t work so well. I could barely get close to the newscaster, much less hand anyone that tape. I don’t even know where I left that stupid thing to be honest.

Rocky: Well I dropped my tape off a few hours ago outside the congressman’s office. Even attached a note saying he must do what we ask.

Aisha: (dismissively) Okay Rocky. Nice work.

“We interrupt our regularly scheduled program to bring you this breaking news. Police are on high alert due to a video tape left on the steps of City Hall addressed to City Councilman, Richard Head.”

Aisha: (Gasps) That’s… that’s your tape?

Rocky: It is!

Adam: I don’t believe it. 

 

Rocky: I… I did it!

Aisha: You did! Great work!!

“The video appears to have been filmed by an Islamic Fundamentalist group.”

Billy: Islamic… what?!

(A video of an Islamic Extremist, holding a gun airs as he issues demands in Arabic.)

Aisha: Oh… my god.

Billy: Rocky, did you…?

Rocky: No! No! Of course not!

Adam: Oh. 

Billy: So then these are real extremists then? And they’re here on US soil?

Aisha: Seems like it.

Billy: (Sighs) Excellent.

Aisha: What?! How so?

Billy: Think of it this way. You tell Americans monsters are coming for us, they’ll do nothing. They’ll assume we got it. Tell them the earth is melting, and they’ll believe the science world is collaborating on one giant hoax. But you tell them there’s a slight chance that a brown person is coming after them, and everyone freaks out.

Adam: Oh…

Aisha: I guess it’s true. As unfortunate as it may be.

Rocky: The earth isn’t melting, you know.

Billy: (Points to the TV) Securities being tightened as we speak. Need I say more?

Adam: (Exhales) I guess what’s bad for the Muslim community is good for the power rangers?

Aisha: I guess today it is.

Rocky: If the earth was getting warmer, why is their ice in my drink?

Adam: Good job?

Billy: Yeah. I suppose.

Aisha: Hands in?

Billy: Nah. Not today.

(They each quietly take sips of their drinks as they watch a news correspondent interviewing terrified Angel Grove citizens.)

Rocky: So what do you think happened to my tape?

Adam: Probably in the trash, Rocky. Probably in the trash.

(Finally, Tommy is seen rushing through his neighborhood trying to get back home.)

Tommy: Man, my parents are gonna be home any minute. I need to get back and clean my room.

(He rushes through the gate and tries to go through the front door but realizes he’s locked out. He tries to run around and climb up his window, but hears some whimpering.) 

“Help… (Sniffs) Help me please…”

Tommy: Huh? Katherine!

(Tommy finds Katherine writhing in pain on his lawn. She’s clutching her back with game pieces thrown about. Tommy runs to her aide.)

Tommy: Kat!

Katherine: Tommy… are you alright?

Tommy: I’m fine Kat. I’m not the one rolling on the floor in pain.

Katherine: That monster… he grabbed me. Threw me off the side of your home. I think I landed on a rock.

Tommy: I need to call 911.

Katherine: I was so worried about what he might do to you. I’m so glad you’re okay.

Tommy: Kat…

(She holds onto his shoulders and uses him to lift herself closer to him.)

Katherine: I just wanted to make you happy. Show you my gratitude for being so sweet to me.

(Her eyes glance at his lips as she speaks. Her tone becomes softer.)

Tommy: Kat I… I…

Katherine: Yes?

Tommy: I’m engaged. And I love her. Kimberly, that is.

Katherine: Oh…

Tommy: I’m sorry Kat... if you had any ideas. You’re very pretty, but I can’t. I can’t do that to her. I don’t want to lose the greatest thing I already have.

(Kat looks around worriedly, thinking her plan is gonna fail. Finally she grins and looks back up at him.)

Katherine: I see. You’re a good man Tommy. Kimberly is a lucky girl.

Tommy: Thanks, she is.

Katherine: I suppose since I can’t have you to myself, you wouldn’t mind if I know what I was missing…

(She leans in and plants a soft kiss on his lips. Shocked, Tommy remains passive and does not react.)

Kimberly: Tommy…

(Tommy’s head jerks around, and sees Kimberly standing behind him, holding a bag of food from the Juice Bar.)

Tommy: Kim! I… I can explain!

Kimberly: Don’t bother.

(She throws the food to the ground and storms off. In a blind panic, Tommy runs after her. He completely drops Katherine who is left behind. An evil grin comes across her face.)


	13. Season 3 - Episode 13: Smells Like Team Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to clear her head, Kimberly attends a tryout for the Angel Grove Gymnastics team.

(We begin today at the Command Center. No, there isn’t a crisis going on in need of immediate attention. Quite the opposite actually. And Alpha and Zordon are using this quiet time to prepare for the future.)

Alpha: All is going to plan, Zordon. I have calibrated the morphin grid to prevent sudden drops in power. Billy and Adam are finalizing tests on the new metallic armor and it appears the US government is taking steps to increase security and all is quiet in Angel Grove.

(He eyes the viewing globe, which is airing the news.)

 

Zordon: Excellent, Alpha. Now we should shift our focus toward a permanent power upgrade. Contact Ninjor and ask if he knows of anything.

Alpha: Right away. 

(Alpha pushes some buttons until he gets a response.) 

“Hello? This is Ninjor!”

Alpha: Ninjor, it’s Alpha. How are you good friend?

“Hello? I can’t hear you.”

Alpha: Ninjor, it’s Alpha.

“You’re breaking up on me.”

Alpha: Can you hear me?

“You need to speak up!”

Alpha: Hello!! This is Alpha!!

“Hahaha. Leave a message. (BEEP)”

Alpha: …

(Embarrassed, he slowly turns to Zordon.) 

Alpha: (Shrugs) He, he. I guess he’s not home.

(Alpha isn’t the only one closely following the current events. Some of the rangers are keeping tabs on what’s going on even during their down time from their ranger duties.)

“In other news, the Dementia Awareness Foundation held its 5th Annual Charity Walk in Towns Square, drawing a crowd of up to 13, 000.”

(Cuts to footage from the walk.)

“What do we want?”

“A cure for Dementia!”

“When do we want it?”

“A cure for dementia!”

“The walk raised a total of $150,000, which was then promptly stored in the freezer. (Pause) In relation to our top story, tensions rise among civilians with the increase in security measures ordered by the mayor. With some calling it—“

(On a slow Sunday evening at Robbie’s local café, Charbucks. He eyes the screen as he slowly wipes down the counter in front of him. The evening looks to be an uneventful one when somebody he doesn’t expect walks in…) 

Hannah: Hey!

Robbie: (Raises eyebrow) …Hannah?

(Hannah peers her head through the door, almost tepidly.)

Hannah: Can… I come in?

Robbie: Sorry. No dogs allowed.

Hannah: (Grins) Cute.

(She enters anyway and approaches the cash register. She’s clearly dressed more casually than usual, but with an effort to still look good.)

Robbie: What’s with the flannel shirt tied around your waist?

Hannah: I don’t want the people in this area commenting on my butt.

Robbie: You don’t have a butt.

Hannah: Aw, thank you.

(She briefly reaches into her purse to glance at her cell phone. She then puts it away and looks around the store.)

Hannah: This place is nice, very kitschy. I love it! (Turns to Robbie) And it’s great that they hire former convicts too.

Robbie: (Grins) What are you doing here? We don’t serve pumpkin spice.

Hannah: Oh I was just doing some shopping with the girls.

Robbie: In the Industrial District?

Hannah: (Smirks) No of course not. We weren’t shopping for weaves. I just knew you worked here so I decided to pop by and show you what I picked up!

(She moves to the side to reveal a brand new, hot pink convertible.)

Hannah: Ta-da!

Robbie: Wow.

Hannah: I know. Isn’t it amazing?

Robbie: Does Barbie know you took her car?

Hannah: Duh. She’s like my twin. She wishes she had my life though. 

Robbie: Sure. Why are you showing me this?

Hannah: Because… we were in Drivers Ed together, remember? 

Robbie: My probation officer remembers.

Hannah: I actually picked up the money to buy it right after our first lesson. I found these random diamonds laying on the floor so I sold them and bought this.

Robbie: Oh. Lucky you.

(Robbie doesn’t know what else to say to her, so he just says nothing. Which turns into an awkward silence. He sees that she’s making some vague attempt to be friendly with him. But there’s just still something about her he just doesn’t trust.)

Hannah: So… are you gonna offer the pretty girl a drink?

Robbie: Oh. Well, the blenders off. And the espresso machine is in a rinse cycle. 

Hannah: Oh.

(Feeling uncomfortable, he turns to a drink in the pick-up area.)

Robbie: You can have that.

Hannah: That drink says “Tammy” on it.

Robbie: Screw her.

(She walks over and takes the drink. She takes a large sip. Her eyes open wide.) 

Hannah: My god. This is amazing! What is this?

Robbie: Peaches and cream crappuccino. 

Hannah: I love this.

(There’s another long silence afterwards. Robbie eventually turns around to clean out the blenders. Sensing that this is gonna be like pulling teeth, Hannah gets to the point.)

Hannah: So what are you doing this weekend? 

Robbie: …huh?

Hannah: (Smirks) That got your attention. I figured since you helped me find the money for this new car that I show you around town in it. Maybe help me spend some of it.

Robbie: You think I would be caught dead in that thing? With you? In public? 

Hannah: With me? What’s wrong with me?

Robbie: You’re like… the antithesis for everything that I stand for. You’re the Nixon to my Jane Fonda. The Yankees to my Red Sox. The black to my white.

Hannah: I’ll buy you stuff.

Robbie: Friday at eight sound good?

Hannah: Lovely. Don’t be late.

 

(She winks at him, takes an extended sip of her drink, then skips out of the store. Robbie stand there frozen, wondering what just happened and what he’s getting himself into. Finally someone else appears from the lobby.)

Tommy: (Looks around) Where’s my drink?

Robbie: Too slow, Tammy.

(Meanwhile on the moon, everything seems a little different. The main hall appears to have gotten a bit of a makeover, and now looks like a military base. The usual gang of minions, have been repurposed. In their place are far more menacing creature. Like Penn, the Warthog, Charlie, the steed in camouflage, among many others. Most importantly however, was the man at the helm…)

Master Vile: It’s time to show the world how a real master plays the game of evil.

(As part of his “gift” to his daughter, Master Vile retakes the throne in an effort to build an army that will be sure to take over earth for her and her expecting family. As he scopes planet earth from the balcony, he’s approached by his assistant, a smaller, less menacing, humanoid cat in a lab coat.)

Cat: Master.

Master Vile: Mittons. What do we have on earth?

Mittons: We have a water based planet with varying climates. The primary species, homo-sapiens, are carbon based life forms. There are 5.7 billion of them. Their primary means of survival and ultimately sustenance relies on photosynthesis. They are geographically divided into seven--

Master Vile: (Cuts him off) I wish to conquer these people, not take a test on them. Tell me about their arms. What do they have to withhold an invasion?

(Mittons looks back down on the sheet of paper he was reading from.)

Mittons: Nothing.

Master Vile: (Stunned) Nothing?

Mittons: I mean they have militaries and arms. Some a lot more than others. But they are mostly used to destroy one another. The planet is very divided and unequal. They are not as a whole prepared for large scale intergalactic combat.

 

Master Vile: Then it’ll be like taking candy from a baby.

Mittons: There are… power rangers in the western region of the United States. I’m sure you’re aware of them. Another in Scotland, but…

Master Vile: (Scoffs) The power rangers. Ha. If anything is divided right now, it’s them. All over a girl too.

Rito: What losers!

(Rito appears out of nowhere, wearing a maid’s outfit and holding a tray.)

Master Vile: …

Rito: Uh… I mean… here’s your coffee. Uh… sir. Dad.

(He slowly grabs the mug from Rito without breaking eye contact with him, then motions for him to leave. Rito uncomfortably exits, amongst the menacing glares of Vile’s colleague.)

Penn: Who’s the goon?

Master Vile: My son.

Penn: Oh. He's cute in that outfit. You pick it out for him?

Master Vile: No.

(He turns back to Mittons, wishing to change the subject.)

Master Vile: If we’re to effectively build an army that can span this entire planet and overwhelm their forces, we need foot soldiers. Who do we have on hand?

Mittons: Tenga Warriors, sir. A small army of them.

Master Vile: Then upgrade their powers and their numbers. Vastly.

Mittons: Yes sir. Right away sir. 

Master Vile: With both earth and the power rangers at each other’s throats, now’s the time to capitalize and create one united army. Each of us standing as one will be stronger than all of them separated by greed and jealousy. It is how M51 was conquered and the same fate will meet earth. It is time my brothers, to unite!

(Vile riles up his boys, who each toast to their leader and comrade. Not everyone appreciates what he has to say though.)

Lord Zedd: (From the bedroom) Unify… I’ll unify my foot in his rear.

(We return to Charbucks, where the lights are dimmed and Robbie is mopping the floors.)

Tommy: Sniffs…

Robbie: …

Tommy: Sniffs, sniffs…

Robbie: (Shakes head) …

Tommy: Sniffs…

(Robbie finds that he’s not alone. Feeling a sense of dread in what he’s about to do, Robbie lets out a frustrated sigh before speaking up.)

Robbie: Hey.

Tommy: Sniffs…

Robbie: Hey.

Tommy: (Turns around) Sniffs… yeah?

Robbie: Store’s closed.

Tommy: Oh. Yeah.

(He turns back around and doesn’t move.)

Robbie: Did you hear me? All non-employees have got to--

Tommy: I just need a friend to talk to.

Robbie: Then why are you here?

Tommy: (Ignoring him) God, I’m such an idiot!

(He collapses into his own arms and starts sobbing.)

Robbie: (Groans) …

Tommy: Kim is the best thing to ever happen to me and I ruined it. I actually found someone that gives a crap about me; who would have taken a bullet for me. And I broke her heart. I let her down. I’m so stupid.

(He starts sobbing while Robbie is uncomfortably silent.)

Tommy: She called off the wedding, Rob. She’s not sure if she even wants to be with me anymore. She’s gonna dump me. I just know it. I just feel dead inside thinking about.

(Feeling obligated, Robbie takes a seat across from Tommy.)

Tommy: I can’t sleep. I can’t eat…

(He obliviously grabs a raspberry scone and shoves it into his mouth.)

Tommy: Why can’t this just be like the old days huh? Where we have a huge problem, but then find out in the end that Rita put one of us under a spell. And then everything is okay.

Robbie: I don’t think it’s gonna be that easy this time. You screwed up man. You gotta lay in your bed here. She warned you to stay away from her. She was worried from the start that Katherine would make a move. We foolishly defended you and said you love her too much.

Tommy: I do love her.

Robbie: Do you? I mean really ask yourself that. I get she’s cute and all, but do you have anything in common with her? Can you stand to be with her and put up with her flaws when her looks are gone? This happened for a reason. Happy couples don’t just cheat.

Tommy: (Mutters) I guess you would know.

Robbie: Excuse me? 

Tommy: Nothing.

Robbie: (Irritated) Do you want my advice or not? 

Tommy: Yeah. 

Robbie: You know what your mistake is. Thinking you’re good enough for Kim when you’re clearly not.

(He gets up from his seat.)

Robbie: This whole proposal thing? An obvious attempt to lock her down before she realizes how stupid you are. Before this you were concerned she was gonna run off with me. But it’s too late. Why? Because you just couldn’t do one thing and stay away from someone that was clearly trying to drive a wedge between you two. Why? Cause you just love to have your ego stroked and get told how great you are. 

Tommy: …

Robbie: Well get used to the stroke Tommy, cause that’s the only action you’re gonna get for a long time.

Tommy: You’re not making me feel any better.

Robbie: Yeah. (Clears throat) Guess I got carried away in the end there.

Tommy: I only came to you because I figured you’d know how I’m feeling. You know what I’m going through.

Robbie: No, I had a reason. As ill-conceived as it was. I made a rash decision based on a fear of someone I loved leaving me and I felt I needed to “regain control.” You saw a girl smile and wink at you and you threw everything away for no reason.

Tommy: So you think that makes you some kind of martyr? You did the same thing I did. At least I stumbled into this mess I’m in. You knew exactly what you did when you did it. 

Robbie: …

Tommy: I feel terrible about what happened and I was hoping you can help me feel like everything will be okay.

Robbie: I can’t promise you that.

Tommy: Clearly not, when I just saw you make weekend plans with that “rash decision” of yours.

Robbie: …

Tommy: Whatever man. I’ll deal with it on my own.

(Tommy storms out, leaving Robbie to sit alone to ponder his actions. We fade to the next day in Angel Grove high. It’s first period, only in an unusual sight, Ms. Appleby stares out in to a sea of mostly empty seats. Some of the few students present include Kimberly, Rocky and Aisha. The latter of whom has food sprawled on top of her desk. Rocky however, is busy admiring Hannah, who is also in class, sitting up front.)

Rocky: Aisha?

Aisha: Yeah Rocky?

 

Rocky: Why is it that when it comes to pretty girls like Hannah, I just can’t get the courage to get up and talk to them? Why do they make me so nervous?

Aisha: It’s not your fault Rocky. It’s in your genes.

(He pauses.)

Rocky: My pants don’t have anything to do with it.

Aisha: Just say something, anything next time you get a chance. As if you were talking to me. Most guys blow it with hot girls cause they forget that they're just people. 

Rocky: Hmm. Okay...

Ms. Appleby: Okay class. I guess we’ll wait a couple more minutes before we begin.

Aisha: Did you see any of the others by chance?

Rocky: Nope. I couldn’t see a thing. Just a huge mob in front of that metal detector they put up front.

Aisha: Yeah that thing just created a ton of headaches. I had to rush just to get my breakfast this morning. I don’t know what this has to do with catching terrorists anyway.

Rocky: You know I hear that the whole thing is a giant hoax in order to scare Americans into another war with Iraq?

Aisha: Oh yeah? Where did you hear that?

Rocky: The internet. It was linked in an article I was reading about how Kennedy shot first. 

Aisha: Interesting.

(Lost at “Kennedy shot first,” Aisha turns away, toward a sullen looking Kimberly.)

Aisha: Need an ear?

Kimberly: Huh? Oh. No. I’m okay.

Aisha: (Waves bag) Need some chips?

Kimberly: No. I’ve been doing enough eating lately.

Aisha: Tell me about it.

Kimberly: You’re having guy troubles too?

Aisha: (Shoves bag in her mouth) What troubles?

Kimberly: Nothing. (Exhales) I just can’t believe him you know? After everything we’ve been through, he just gives in like that?

Aisha: Yeah…

Kimberly: All of our history all of our ups and downs. I put my neck on the line with my mother and this is how it ends? Some floozy throws herself at him and he just takes the bait?

Aisha: Does your mother know about you calling off the engagement?

Kimberly: Oh god no. I’m mortified enough as it is. I’m… not ready for an “I told you so” speech.

Aisha: Yeah, I get it. So… it’s really over between you two?

(Kim pauses.)

Kimberly: I don’t know. (Sighs) As much as I hate him right now. Part of me still really loves him and just wants him to show me how much he loves me and how sorry he is.

Aisha: Girl, you need to get a grip. I mean I like Tommy and all, but if anyone cheated on me, they would be less worried about me breaking up with them and more worried about eating through a straw.

Kimberly: It’s just, for so long we’ve been Tommy and Kimberly. Kimberly and Tommy. We’ve been an item. I’ve forgotten how to be alone. The thought of it… scares me to death.

Aisha: Honey, you won’t be alone. You’ve got us. You’re still a part of the Power Rangers.

Kimberly: A team he leads.

Aisha: …I guess you have a point.

Kimberly: I mean, what if he starts dating the girl he cheated on me with while I’m still here? That would absolutely crush me. I don’t know. I just… don’t know.

Aisha: Well I guess it’s your decision in the end. This is something you just need time to think about and decide what’s best for you. 

Kimberly: No, I’m tired of thinking. It’s all I’ve done. I need something to get my mind off everything.

(Right on cue, Hannah stands up with a pile of flyers in her hands.)

Hannah: Can I have everyone’s attention please? 

Rocky: (Nervously) BAHHH!! HAAA.....

Hannah: Alright... I’d just like to announce that the Angel Grove Gymnastics team is holding tryouts this afternoon at the Youth Center. If you think you have what it takes, we’d love see you there!

(Hannah starts passing the flyers around the classroom.)

Aisha: Gymnastics huh? Hey, weren’t you into gymnastics?

Kimberly: Yeah, like ages ago. I haven’t really touched it in a while. I don’t know why.

(She knows exactly why.)

Aisha: Might be just the thing to get your mind off of Tommy for a while.

Kimberly: Maybe.

(Just as the flyers reach Kim and Aisha in the back, Robbie walks into class.)

Ms. Appleby: Is there a reason why you’re late, Roberto?

(Robbie tilts his head upwards, recalling what happened earlier while passing through metal detectors.)

Lt. Stone: Hold it. Where’s your school ID, son?

Robbie: (Shrugs) I never need it. I left it at home. 

Lt. Stone: How do I know you’re a student here?

Robbie: Oh I don’t go this school, I just came for the pat down.

(Back to the present, Robbie shakes his head.)

Robbie: I had a rough morning. 

(He adjusts his pants awkwardly, then takes an empty seat near the front. Incidentally seating himself near Hannah.) 

Ms. Appleby: Okay, I guess we’ll get started. So let’s go to page 18 of your textbooks. Aisha can you start us off by…

(Not long after Robbie gets settled in, Tommy enters class as well.)

Kimberly: …

Tommy: Sorry I’m late, Ms. Appleby.

Ms. Appleby: Have a seat. Turn to page 18 and follow along.

(He sheepishly eyes Kim the whole time, but then takes a seat near Robbie.)

Robbie: What are you doing here? You’re mad at me. Get out of here. Go sit next to Kim and talk to her. 

Tommy: I-I can’t. 

Robbie: Why not?

Tommy: I wrote her a song. I was supposed to sing it to her here and use it to win her back. I even brought a guitar.

Robbie: And what happened?

Tommy: My guitar got confiscated. Now I’ve got nothing.

(Robbie rolls his eyes and turns back to his book. He finds a small note in front of him. He opens it.) 

“Heyy. I had a dream about you…”

(Robbie tears off a sheet of paper and scribbles something back.) 

“Sorry.”

(He passes it back to her. Hannah giggles at the note. She writes something back and passes it back.)

“Don’t be. So I was thinking of places to go this weekend. Can’t tell if ur the type of Spanish that eats Tacos or rice + beans.”

(He takes a deep breath and exhales before responding.) 

“I can’t make it this Saturday. Sorry.”

(He passes it back to her. The face grows a little more sullen.) 

“Why not?”

(She passes it back to him, then starts pretending to read her textbook. As if to appear disengaged emotionally. As Robbie reads her note, he turns to Tommy and thinks of what he said before storming out last night. He scribbles something then passes something back.)

“(Generic Excuse.)”

(Her face grows angry. Insulted even. Her defenses start to pick up. She tosses another note to him.) 

“wtf?”

(Robbie decides to tread a bit more carefully, and decides to just let her down easily.)

“Look, I appreciate the offer. I just can’t. It’s not the best idea that we hang out. We have too much bad history between us. It’s asking for trouble."

(Robbie then hands the note to her instead of tossing it. She eyes him coldly before taking it. Finally, she responds and tosses it back.) 

"Oh well I’m so glad you appreciated the offer. I wasn’t asking your hand in marriage, but fine. Whatever. I don’t care. I haven’t done anything to you that you haven’t wanted and you know it. But if I’m so much trouble, I can give you trouble."

(Robbie decides it’s best not to engage anymore and just returns to his work. This incenses Hannah even more, who rips out on last page and leaves him another note. She again tosses it on his desk and waits for him to open it up.)

Hannah: Robbie, stop passing notes to me! It’s not funny.

(The note reads “Ms. Appleby” with a drawing of a cow underneath. Robbie sighs under his breath - accepting of his fate.)

Ms. Appleby: Hand over the note, Roberto. 

Robbie: …

(It isn’t just the rangers struggling with interpersonal relationships, back on the moon Zedd seethes as he looks out his bedroom door. Meanwhile Rita is sitting comfortable in bed with a baby book in hand as Finster tends to her.)

Lord Zedd: He’s just visiting you said. You’ll barely notice him you said. 

 

Rita: Zeddy, please just stay calm. My daddy’s just trying to help. 

Lord Zedd: Help eh? Ho, ho! He’s sure helped himself!

Rita: He’s trying to secure our future with the United Alliance. Zedd, we have a baby on the way. Don’t you want him to have his very own kingdom? 

Lord Zedd: Last I checked, the “Lord of Darkness” has no superiors.

Rita: You don’t. But just for now… you’re the assistant Lord of Darkeness.

Finster: It seems more like you’re assistant to the Lord of Darknes--

Lord Zedd: I am assistant to no one!!!

(As Rita and Finster try and calm Zedd down, Mittons returns to Vile with an update.)

Master Vile: Mittons, where are we with the Tengas?

Mittons: Well, I’ve developed a formula that can increase their strength fivefold. 

Master Vile: Good. And their numbers?

Mittons: …the same.

Master Vile: What?! The same?!

Mittons: I have no way to multiply them, sir. We have to rely on conventional methods.

Master Vile: Conventional?

Mittons: You know… when a man loves a woman …

Master Vile: I’ve heard enough. Then we send down what we have. Test them out against the rangers.

Mittons: Yes sir.

(Back on earth after classes have ended, Kimberly is seen heading home through the park. She studies the flyers in her hand and considered all the time she’s lost on the things she loved while in a relationship with Tommy. Unbeknownst to her however, Tommy is trailing behind her.) 

Kimberly: …

Tommy: Kim…

Kimberly: …

Tommy: Kim, hold up! Kim!!

(She turns around and spots him chasing her. Several emotions hit her at once, though what comes out, perhaps as a defense, appears to be impassiveness.)

Kimberly: Oh. Hey.

Tommy: Hey. How are you?

Kimberly: I’ve been better. 

Tommy: Oh. Yeah. Look, we need to talk. It’s important.

Kimberly: Does this have to do with ranger stuff?

Tommy: Well, no.

 

Kimberly: Then can it wait? I have to get home and practice.

Tommy: I just need a minute of… wait, practice what?

Kimberly: Gymnastics.

Tommy: You still do that?

(She nods once.)

Tommy: Oh. Cool. Well, I just… I wrote a song. For you. I was gonna perform it for you in class and play the guitar. But… (Shrugs) My parents need to pick up my guitar from the precinct.

Kimberly: …

Tommy: I wanna sing it to you anyway. It’s from the bottom of my heart and explains exactly how I feel.

(Secretly hoping that this would be the grand gesture that would sway her, she decides to give him a chance.)

Kimberly: Okay… go on.

Tommy: Great!

(He pulls out a crumpled piece of paper from his back pocket.)

Tommy: Oh, I uh… couldn’t find a word that rhymes with Kimberly. So in this song, your name is Carlos.

(And just like that any hopes that this would sway her are instantly squashed.)

Tommy: Oh, Carlos… (Air guitars a slow ballad) my heart is aching since you…

Kimberly: Oh no!

Tommy: What? No, just give it a chance!

Kimberly: (Points upward) No! Tengas!

(A horde appears from the sky, aiming right for them. Tommy instinctively grabs Kim. They both roll out of dodge just in time.)

Tommy: Great. Just what we need. Are you okay, Kim?

Kimberly: I’m fine.

(Fortunately, Rocky, Robbie and Aisha are strolling nearby and rush to their aide.)

Aisha: Looks like we came just in time. 

Robbie: Are you guys alright?

Kimberly: I’m fine!

Robbie: Okay…? 

Aisha: Should we call Zordon?

Tommy: No. We don’t need help to beat these bird brains. Ninja Ranger Power, now!

(Now morphed into their Ninja powers, the rangers quickly disperse to try and take care of the Tenga warriors. Rocky however finds himself quickly double teamed by two enemies. He hits a high right to break free. Then swiftly turns and does the same to his left.)

Rocky: Hu-yaa!!

(Neither move however. They then grab him and toss him back with ease into a tree with confounding force.) 

Rocky: Ahhh!! 

(He quickly gets to his knee, but not to his feet. He ducks a kick across the face and tries to land a blow to the gut but gets swiped away. The other warrior kicks him in the back, taking him down like a brick. The two swoop in to stomp him out.)

Aisha: Rocky!

(Aisha, fighting near Robbie tries to rush to her friend’s aid. However the closer she gets to him the more Tengas block her path. Robbie back up to a safe distance, the spin kicks an enemy chasing him in the face. It barely knocks him off kilter, but when he tries to follow up with a leg sweep, the enemy leaps over him. He tries again. And again. Robbie extends his leg out so that the enemy falls into it, but his leg gets caught.)

Robbie: Ugh. Let me go!

(On cue, a pack of Tengas rush over to stomp him out as well. This time, Aisha’s able to rush over to break it up. She throws her stiffest punch to the first and tries to turn to a second, but gets grabbed by the first.)

Aisha: (Struggling) Get off me you stupid bird!

(She tries stomping him on the heel but it doesn’t work. A second enemy comes over. She tries to kick him away but he catches her leg. She tries to kick free but it instead spun around and dropped awkwardly on the floor.)

Aisha: AHH!

Tommy: (Kicked back) Ugh. What’s going on here?!

Rocky: What is going on?!

Aisha: (Gripping shoulder) I don’t know. Either we’re out of practice, or these guys are way tougher.

Tommy: Something’s definitely up. We’re gonna need some help.

(Back at the command center, Alpha and Zordon notice something unusual as well…)

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai! 

Zordon: Something is not right, Alpha. Check for any irregularities with the rangers power levels. I fear that despite out efforts, the morphin grid may have been hacked. 

(Alpha checks the image on the viewing globe to look and runs a scan of energy levels.)

Alpha: The rangers are the same. But the Tengas… their powers are through the roof!

Zordon: This must be the work of Master Vile. This was his first step when he conquered the M51 galaxy. Tell the rangers to retreat, immediately. Contact Billy and Adam as well.

Alpha: Yes Zordon.

(Back in the park, the rangers struggle to keep up with the super powered Tengas. Tommy and Kim have the added struggle of fighting near each other.)

Kimberly: (Grabbed) Ugh. Let me go!

 

Tommy: Hang on Kim!

(Tommy rushes over and throws a roundhouse kick. The warrior grabbing her moves however, and accidentally drills Kim.)

Kimberly: Ahh!!

Tommy: Kim! Oh no, I’m so sorry.

Kimberly: (Holding arm) Ugh. I’ve heard that before.

Tommy: I was just trying to help.

Kimberly: Help yourself. That’s what you do best.

(Tommy turns around to respond to her, but gets drop kicked twenty feet away.)

Kimberly: Hey! I’m not done with you! How dare you walk away from me?! Again!

Tommy: (Gets up to one knee) Again? You’re the one who called off the wedding! I’ve been trying to make it up to you!

Kimberly: With some stupid song? 

Tommy: Stupid? Is that what you think of my song? Stupid?

Kimberly: You betrayed me. I gave you everything. And I would have given you more and you can’t even get my name right.

Tommy: How is it my fault that no words rhyme with Kimberly?

Kimberly: Misery, bitterly, chivalry, liberty…

Tommy: Stop it!

Kimberly: Synergy, inwardly, wizardry…

Tommy: Stop!

Kimberly: Dim, grim, him, limb…

Tommy: STOP!!

(An enemy taps him on the shoulder. When he turns around he is clocked in the mouth with a punch. He spins around and drops to the floor. His communicator finally rings.)

Tommy: What is it?

Zordon: Tommy, retreat to the command center immediately. You cannot win this battle in this state.

Tommy: Obviously. You can’t reason with women. Come on guys.

(He gets up and retreats with the rest on his order. Back on the moon, Vile appears pleased.)

Master Vile: Excellent. My plan is working like a charm!

Penn: We sent the rangers packing!

Charlie: And they were too busy tearing each other apart to even realize we had super Tengas.

Master Vile: Yes. And if my info in correct, the rest of the world fare be any better. Let’s test it out, shall me? I just need one thing…

(Vile turns toward the back kitchen, where he sees Rito, Goldar, Squatt and Baboo crowded over a telephone.)

Squatt: Hello? Is this Subway? 

“Yes.”

Squatt: When is your next train coming?

(He quickly hangs up as everybody giggles.)

Rito: Hahaha!

Goldar: Hahaha!

Squatt: Hahaha!

Rito: Oh I know what you can do next! Call the United Alliance. Pretend to be my dad.

(Squatt turns out the door to see Vile hovering close by.)

Squatt: I don’t want to be your dad.

Rito: That’s perfect!

Master Vile: Rito!

(Vile sticks his head in. The group quickly disperses.)

Baboo: Ooh, gotta go!

Rito: Uh… yeah dad?!

Master Vile: Come here for a minute.

Rito: Uh… sure.

(He walks off with him as everyone pretends to work.)

Master Vile: Son, I need your help.

Rito: Of course pops!

Master Vile: Ugh. Your breath. It’s rancid. Don’t you floss, boy?

Rito: I hate flossing. Tastes like blood.

Master Vile: Right. Look, I have a simple task for you. I have a super powered team of Tengas. They just tore through the rangers like tissue. Now I just need you to go downtown. Find a crowded place and wreak havoc. 

Rito: Sounds simple enough.

Master Vile: Only an idiot can screw this up.

Rito: (Salutes) Then I’m glad I’m on the case!

Master Vile: Good. I need you to look good for the rest of the boys. Expose earth’s security flaws while showing them what you’ve got. And for god’s sake boy, take off that stupid maids outfit.

Rito: No can do, pops. I lost a bet.

Master Vile: Just get out of here. And don’t come back until Angel Grove is more paranoid than ever.

Rito: You can count on me!

(He salutes, and then vanishes.)

Master Vile: Idiot.

(Meanwhile, the rangers return to the command center. They rip their ninja hoods off in a daze.)

Robbie: Zordon, you mind telling us just what on earth happened?

Aisha: Yeah, those are not the Tenga warriors we’re used to fighting.

Zordon: Indeed they are not. They are Master Vile’s super Tengas that he’s using to build up his army. 

Tommy: Wait, his army?

Zordon: In order to handle this threat, now might be the best time if ever for Adam and Billy to show you their latest creation.

(Adam and Billy teleport in on cue.)

Adam: Hey guys.

Kimberly: Hey… guys? Um… don’t take wrong, but I didn’t even realize you two weren’t in class with us.

Robbie: Don’t take this wrong, but I forgot you two were still on the team.

Billy: Yep. We’ve been doing some final testing on the metallic armor.

Tommy: The what?

Adam: The upgrades to our powers that’s supposed to help us in the war Master Vile is planning.

Tommy Wait, there’s gonna be a war?

Robbie: Our dear leader, ladies and gentlemen.

Kimberly: No really. I’m just as lost as he is.

Robbie: And his fair mistress.

Rocky: I thought Katherine was his mistress…

Tommy: Rocky, do you ever have anything smart to say?

Rocky: Yeah. Kennedy shot first.

Aisha: Do you ever have anything smart to say Tommy?

Tommy: I’m here to lead. I’m not here to be smart.

Aisha: Clearly.

Tommy: There’s a reason why the red ranger isn’t the leader of this team and I am.

Robbie: It’s cause you’re made of children’s money. What other qualities do you have? Honesty? Integrity? Loyalty? Cause you’ve proven you have none of these.

Tommy: You are such a hypocrite. I swear to god! I made a mistake.

Kimberly: So you accidentally sucked face with that stupid skank Brit?

Tommy: Hey! She’s Australian!

Kimberly: What?!

Tommy: Uh… not that it matters. And what Robbie did was so much worse.

Robbie: Oh here we go. This crap happened a year ago. I’ve grown a lot since then. Am I ever going to be allowed to move on from this?

Tommy: Am I ever going to be allowed to move on from this?

Robbie: THAT WAS TWO DAYS AGO.

(Everyone suddenly stops talking. But the obvious tension, as well as the cold stares remain.)

Adam: …Well with the metallic armor, we should receive a temporary boost in power, speed and stamina.

 

Billy: We must use these power judiciously however. As the armor draws on the extra power from the morphin grid. We risk power shortages if used for too long.

Adam: It would be the equivalent of turning on the AC and the microwave at once in an old apartment.

Billy: Any questions?

(No one replies. Zordon finally chimes in.)

Zordon: We have been given a useful tool in the fight against Master Vile, Rita and Lord Zedd. However I am disappointed to see that everyone is preoccupied with personal conflicts. Might I ask what went wrong? We’ve come a long way from just a few months ago and have overcome similar obstacles. Why the sudden regression?

Aisha: It’s that new girl Zordon, Katherine. She’s making us fight.

Kimberly: No. She’s allowed to like who she likes. It’s up to the other party to set boundaries and not send any mixed messages.

Tommy: Kim…?

(She turns around.)

Tommy: I think you’re right. She might be British.

Kimberly: Oh. My god. I am literally about to kill you.

(As the rangers continue to argue, trouble starts to brew at one of the Angel Grove Subway stations.)

Lt. Stone: You’ve been given your orders, junior officers. You stop a random civilian, ask them to consent to a search. If they say yes, they open it and move stuff around inside. If they so no, it’s fine. However, they cannot enter the station. Any questions?

(Bulk raises his hand.)

Lt. Stone: Yes Bulkmeier. 

Bulk: Define, “random.”

Lt. Stone: Did they not teach you vocabulary in school? Random. No specific target. 

Bulk: Oh.

Lt. Stone: Are there any more questions?

(Bulk and Skull both raise their hands.)

Lt. Stone: Bulkmeier.

Bulk: What if I think I found a terrorist though. Am I constrained by protocol to stop them?

Lt. Stone: Explain to me what a “terrorist” looks like.

Bulk: I mean… come on. You’re gonna make me say it? I mean, let’s be real. Who’s more likely to attack a crowded mall? My sweet, little old nana? Or… you know…

(He makes hand gestures over his head to mime a turban, then hand gestures under his chin to mime a beard.)

Lt. Stone: Bulkmeier, I am training you boys by the book. And what does the book say of random bag searches?

Bulk: Count to ten.

Lt. Stone: Exactly. No discrimination. Skullovitch, you had a question?

Skull: It’s okay. He took my question.

Lt. Stone: (Sighs) Don’t do anything stupid. We have enough lawsuits to deal with.

(He walks off. They start counting.)

Bulk: Six…

Skull: Seven… Eight…

Bulk: Nine… te……

(Rito and a pack of Tengas calmly walk through down the main stairs and walk past them through the turnstile.)

Bulk: TeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEN!!!

(Bulk turns to his right and grabs an elderly woman.)

Bulk: What do you think you’re doing, granny?!

Skull: Yeah! What’s in the purse?!

Bulk: Random bag search, lady!

(They snatch her purse and rifle through it. Meanwhile, Rito and the Tengas walk down to the main platform. They are confounded that no one has even noticed them so far, as it seems they are all lost in their own worlds. That is about to change however…)

Rito: Okay, everyone on the ground right now!

(Suddenly, everyone goes into a panic.)

Rito: Block the exits, don’t let anyone out. We’re all getting on the next train. An express train off the nearest hill. Ahahaha!

(Meanwhile back at the command center…)

 

Zordon: It is not typically my place to be involved I personal conflicts. However I would hope these conflicts do not make you forget about your primary duties as power rangers.

(The room grows very quiet.)

Zordon: You were all recruited to defend the earth. And now, the earth needs you more than ever. I understand that there are some conflicts that will simply not blow over in a day. But I also understand that in these times like the greatest diplomats, we must work even harder to band together as one, and resolve these conflicts for the greater good. Choosing sides will get earth no closer to peace.

Kimberly: Tommy…

Tommy: No wait, Kim. I should go first.

Kimberly: …

Tommy: Kim, I’m really, really…

(Suddenly, the alarms blare.)

Tommy: (Sighs) …

Alpha: Aye, ya, ya, ya, yai!

Kimberly: What’s going on?

Alpha: Look at the viewing globe. Rito and the Tengas are attacking civilians in the subway station.

Kimberly: Oh no.

Adam: There’s gotta be thousands of people down there. 

Zordon: Nearly 50,000 riders daily. It is the perfect place to insight terror as it is vital to the city.

Tommy: We’ve got to get down there. Now.

(Tommy looks around the command center, to the mess he helped create.)

Tommy: Look you guys, I know I’m not perfect. I know some of you hate me right now. And with good reason. I know I can’t make it up to you lickety split, but I care about this city. And I care about all of you. Let’s get through this together. For Angel Grove.

(He puts hand in. Slowly, the rest follow.) 

“For Angel Grove”

Tommy: Alright. It’s morphin time!

 

“White ranger power!”

“Black ranger power!”

“Pink ranger power!”

“Blue ranger power!”

“Brown ranger power!”

“Yellow ranger power!”

“Red ranger power!”

(Re-energized, the rangers teleport downtown and underground to where the Tengas are terrorizing Angel Grove civilians while Rito shouts at a train that has stopped 20 yards from the station in order to prevent a hijacking, unbeknownst to the passengers.)

“We are delayed because of train traffic ahead of us. We apologize for any inconvenience.”

(Loud groans fill the packed subway car.)

Rito: Come on! I’m just heading uptown. Pull in already (Checks watch) I’m running late.

“You’re actually just in time.”

(The rangers line up behind him.)

Tommy: And the only place you’re going is down.

Rito: Very clever, but not gonna happen. Especially how these Tengas whooped you all last time.

Aisha: Bet you can’t do it again.

Rito: Oh yeah?

(Rito snaps his fingers, summoning every Tenga on the platform to drop what they’re doing and line up behind him.)

Rito: Rito: Time to put your money where your mouth is.

Tommy: Alright guys, let’s do it. Metallic armor, power up!

(The ranger simultaneously leap into the air, a blinding beam of light reflects off the team and fills the station. Before long, the rangers are back on the ground and ready for action.)

“Power rangers!”

(After his vision comes to, Rito is the first to get a good look at the rangers in their brand new metallic armor...)

Rito: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

(He points and laughs, and is shortly joined after by the Tengas.)

Rocky: What? What are they laughing at?

Robbie: (Looks down) Crap.

Rocky: These suits are exactly the same. They just have glitter on them.

Kimberly: I don’t even see any metal.

Aisha: We look like exotic dancers!

Billy: I-it was made for functionality, not aesthetic appeal. 

Aisha: You don’t say?!

Tommy: Guys, relax. We’ll show them who gets the last laugh. Attack!

(They try and refocus, and charge their enemies. Rito quits laughing and orders the same. Before long it becomes a huge mess of bodies as the two sides’ clash.)

Tommy: Billy, Adam, secure the exits. Everyone else, protect the civilians, I’ll take care of bonehead over here. 

“Right.”

(On command, the rangers split up.)

Tenga: You rangers want more, we’ll give you mo-- (Tapped on shoulder) Huh?

(Robbie appears behind him. He hits a roundhouse kick, which instantly floors him. Meanwhile, three Tengas throw punches at Rocky. But in one swift move he block all of them. All wince in agony from the impact with his armor. Two more approach from behind, but he quickly turns around, blocks both attacks and floors them with two swift chops to the chest with.)

Rocky: Alright! These things aren’t so bad after all.

(Meanwhile, Billy and Adam rush to the top and find a pack of Tengas blocking the turnstiles so no one gets out. They waste no time trying to lay waste to them. Billy runs up to one enemy, swats a right and a left with ease, then drills him in the chest, sending him tumbling over the turnstiles. The other Tengas, seeing this impressive new power, try to flee.)

Adam: You’re not going anywhere!

(Adam leaps over the turnstiles and grabs the two by the neck in front of the security checkpoint. They are pulled back and made to clunk heads. Both go down lick sacks of potatoes. Billy then runs downstairs.)

Billy: Hey! The coast is clear!

Kimberly: Alright! Everyone, stay down.

(Aisha and Kim escort the civilians out through the madness. In order to aide in the escape, Robbie, Rocky, Billy and Adam all rush down to attack the remaining Tenga warriors in order to prevent their involvement. In a show of cohesiveness, they each knock their own pack of enemies over the edge of the platform and onto the tracks some six feet below.)

Robbie: huu-yaa!!

(And either because some were hurt in the fall, or are too stupid to climb back up, there they remained, allowing Kim and Aisha to guide the citizens to safety.)

Tommy: Alright Rito, the jig is up. We wouldn’t want to ask the conductor to hit the gas and mow down your daddy’s precious pets. 

Rito: Ha! You think I care about these stupid birds? I’m here to cause panic, not babysit. Here, I’ll even help you out.

(Rito points his sword at the tracks, emitting and electrical charge onto the tracks. Some of the Tengas fry as a result and combust, others convulse or leap around to avoid the charge. More than however, the train starts to move.)

Adam: Huh? What’s he up to?

Robbie: Is he doing our work for us?

(The conductor tries to frantically stop the train and avoid collision, but it seems as if every switch has jammed.)

Billy: He’s trying to destroy his own men. 

Rito: That’s not all!

(Right on cue, Kimberly rushes back down from the steps. Being next to the stairs, Rito greets her with a kick to the abdomen. Before the rangers can show much as cry out, he grabs her by the belt, and lunges her into the tracks in front on the oncoming train.)

Robbie: NOOO!!!!

Billy: KIMBERLY!!!

Aisha: STOP THAT TRAIN!!!

(But the train can’t be stopped. It is on an imminent collision course with her. All the conductor can do is pull on the horn and brace for the worse. Kim has barely come to before realizing what has befallen her.)

Kimberly: AHHH!!!

(On instinct, Tommy drills a roundhouse kick to Rito, then leaps down to the platform to save her. Despite being betrayed, the remaining Tenga warriors try to grab hold of Tommy. He won’t let them near him however. Rito leaps back up, but gets restrained by the others. The train is mere feet away as the rush of wind starts pushing them back.)

 

(The last thing anyone hears is the deafening sound of the train’s horn, as it passes through the station. After that, it's complete silence.)

Robbie: …

Aisha: …

(Fearing retribution, Rito splits.) 

Rito: Welp! Look at the time. Gotta go!

(He vanishes. Nothing is left on the track besides some scattered feathers. Not even a trace of any sort of impact. The rangers look on, speechless. Suddenly, there is some strange, yet familiar static noise.)

Robbie: Huh?

(That is the sound of Tommy teleporting Kimberly to saftey. No time for any dignified position, they appear on top of one another on the floor. With Kim's hear still beating through her chest.)

Kimberly: (Panting) Tommy… you… saved my life…

Tommy: Was this a big enough gesture?

Kimberly: (Laughs) I’ll say…

Tommy: Kim… I’m so… so… sorry…

Kimberly: …

Tommy: I mean it. You mean… everything to me. I was… stupid. And maybe scared.

Kimberly: I was scared too.

Tommy: But you’re my world. Please. Please. Forgive me. I promise I’ll never betray you. I promise you with my life. I love you…

Kimberly: Oh Tommy… I love you too. That’s why… this is gonna be hard…

Tommy: …

(Meanwhile back on the moon…)

Charlie: Your boy failed! 

Master Vile: He did not.

Penn: The rangers are still standing.

Master Vile: Did I say that’s what I wanted to do?! I’m playing the long game. And I specifically stated that my goal was to incite terror. I want 

Penn: He couldn’t even get on the--

Master Vile: That’s enough of you. And I would advise that each of you keep your comments to yourself. You may be loyal comrades, but Rito is my boy, not matter how much of a screw up he is. And nobody messes with my family.

“VILE.”

(Right on cue, Zedd calls him out.)

Lord Zedd: We need to talk. Dad.

(Later in the day and back on earth, Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Billy find themselves by the barstools in the back of the Juice Bar, looking to root on Kimberly in her Angel Grove High Gymnastics team tryouts. She tries to keep her mind occupied through stretching, as she stares down the gymnastics area where the tryouts are taking place.)

Aisha: You’re gonna be great girl. Just focus.

Kimberly: Yeah. 

Billy: You’re a natural at this. I’ve seen you practice gymnastics for years. 

Rocky: Lucky you.

Kimberly: Thanks. I’ve never been judged by them before though.

(She points to the table in front of the balance beam, where an irritated looking Hannah is currently eviscerating some poor soul, while next to Lindsay and Hillary.)

Teen girl: I don’t understand. Was I really that bad?

Hannah: Let’s put it this way. 43 girls have tried out so far. Your odds of making this team are still one and a million.

Aisha: Don’t worry about them. You’ve got this.

Teen girl: Well thank you for the feedback. I’m gonna grow from this and practice harder for next year.

Hannah: Huge waste of time.

Rocky: Hey, I know it’s not the best time to mention it, but are you sure about your decision with Tommy?

(She sighs.)

Kimberly: No I’m not, Rocky. Honestly, my heart is screaming at me to just let bygones be bygones. But my brain is telling me that this incident confirmed fears I was already having. That maybe we’re going a bit too fast.

Aisha: I see.

Kimberly: I mean we’re still working fine as a team, and I still care about him. Maybe we just need to take a step back and focus on ourselves for a bit. If we’re really meant to be, we’ll be together in the end.

Adam: Worked well for Robbie.

Lindsay: Next?

Kimberly: Oh, that’s me. Wish me luck!

Hannah: I can’t right now. I need a break. 

(She gets up and takes her phone with her.)

Hillary: But we just have one more tryout.

(Hannah looks up and sees Kimberly heading toward the front.)

Hannah: Whatever.

(Hannah heads toward the exit. There, she bumps into Robbie as he’s walking in.)

Robbie: Oh… Hey. Hey listen can we talk?

Hannah: What do you want?

Robbie: I’m… sorry. For earlier. 

Hannah: What?

Robbie: You were… trying to be nice. And I dogged you. You didn’t deserve that. I’m sorry. 

Hannah: So is this like your thing? You mistreat people and then you cry an hour later for forgiveness? Because I get enough crying from my therapist.

Robbie: No. I’m saying, I would love to hang out with you. 

Hannah: Well that was a limited time offer. And I’m afraid you’re a day late and a dollar short.

Robbie: Okay. Fair enough. 

(She looks down at her phone impatiently.)

Hannah: God. I hate men. You know, you spend life trying to find a nice, mature, stable man. And you would think a married man would bring that to you. 

Robbie: Uh huh. 

Hannah: (Stares down angrily at her phone) …

Robbie: Was I supposed to be the rebound here?

Hannah: About as much as I would have been yours. Why, do you still holding me responsible for ruining your relationship?

Robbie: We’ve already discussed this. No. But my friends definitely do.

Hannah: Please, like they’ll even know what’s going on.

Robbie: What?

Hannah: You think I would let it go public that a person like me is involved with a person like you?

Robbie: What’s wrong with me?

Hannah: Don’t even get me started. I have a list for each of my senses. 

(Confused by that statement, Robbie smells himself.)

Hannah: And it’s not a race thing either. But yeah, I kinda wanna save bringing home a brown guy until I’m really mad at my parents. But that’s not to say you’re not a fun guy. Heck the two times we spent any time together we were either running from the cops, or… well, (Shrugs) you know.

Robbie: …

Hannah: And really that’s all I want right now. Someone… something light and simple, that keeps my mind off of all crappy parts of life for a bit.

Robbie: Yeah. That sounds… good. Now that you say it like that.

Hannah: Ready to hate yourself and regret all of your future decisions?

(She offers her hand, palms down.)

Robbie: Am I? That’s the status quo.

(Robbie takes her hand from the bottom and holds it. They flash brief smiles at one another.) 

Hannah: It’s not so bad. There are perks that come with seeing me. I’ve got stroke around here.

(Robbie resists the obvious joke as she skips back to her table in a much better mood. He then leans against one of the lockers and his face grows sullen as he reflects on what he’s done.)

Robbie: …

(He is in fact, going back on what he believes in. Possibly. He is doing something that would certainly crush Trini if she were to find out and could potentially further the divide amongst the members of his already fragile team should word ever get out.)

Kimberly: Oh my god! Thank you so much! I promise you won’t regret this.

(Kimberly takes her belongings and runs over to the barstools.)

 

Kimberly: You guys I made the team! I made the team!

Aisha: Yay! Congratulations!

Adam: Way to go Kim. We knew you could do this.

Billy: Drinks on me!

(Robbie peeks his head out and watches the Kim celebrate, and be genuinely happy for the first time since calling off her engagement. He looks back at Hannah who wait until no one is looking to flash a knowing smile and a wink. Perhaps Hannah isn’t truly that bad. The perks sound nice. And even if she isn’t “the one,” she is the first person to smile at him like that in a long time. It’s also the first time he felt any sort of knot or feeling in his stomach. It feels nice. Besides, who’s gonna know?)

Rocky: …

(Besides maybe Rocky. As the others celebrate, Rocky watches everything going on between the two. He is speechless as he feels his heart fall to his stomach.) 

“You look like you need an ear.”

(He turns around and finds Katherine suddenly sitting next to him. Meanwhile, back on the moon…) 

Lord Zedd: You might have conquered the M51 galaxy. And you may be my father in law. But let’s get one thing straight. In my house, you follow my rules.

Master Vile: …

 

Lord Zedd: I don’t want your help and I don’t need your help. I can support my family on my own, and I don’t need your “charity.” The only times I want to see you are at thanksgiving and at your funeral.

Master Vile: …

Lord Zedd: Now tell your little band of geriatric misfits that they are no longer welcomed here. Or I will.

(Vile is mortified after being shown up, though it doesn’t show. Vile’s crew stands up confrontationally.)

Master Vile: Zedd… what makes you think I’m trying to take over?

(Zedd looks around at everything that’s been changed in his castle.)

Master Vile: These men. These resources. They’re yours. This is your castle. And that…

(He points to earth.)

Master Vile: That is your kingdom.

Lord Zedd: Hm. Go on.

Master Vile: I simply know this system, I know these men. I know the best strategies with them. But don’t be mistaken. I am the general to your commander and chief.

Lord Zedd: (Pleased) Yes. I like the sound of that.

Master Vile: But in order for this military to function effectively, we need to be on the same page.

(He extends his hand)

Master Vile: We are both after the same thing after all. Why not work together?

Lord Zedd: You’ve got it, general.

(The two shake, finally letting out some of the tension in the room. Rita and Finster appear out of the master bedroom breathing a sigh of relief.)

Master Vile: At ease boys. Our commander is on board.

Lord Zedd: Yes. This seems like the start of a beautiful friendship.

Master Vile: Yes it is. Oh, excuse me a second.

(Zedd steps back on his throne and is seen pointing orders at Vile’s crew. Master Vile on the other hand calmly walks away toward Rita and Finster. He has a pleasant smile on his face and looks to want to pass them by. They make way for him, but are surprised when he stops right besides Rita and leans into her ear.)

Master Vile: Kill him.


	14. Season 3 - Episode 14 - Adam's Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Vile seeks an opportunity to capitalize as dissension brews among the rangers.

Kimberly: Great practice girls! Same time tomorrow?

Lindsay: For sure.

Kimberly: Great. I’ll call you later.

Hillary: Bye Kim.

(We begin today’s adventure at the Juice Bar. Kimberly is wrapping up a practice with some members of the Angel Grove High Gymnastics team. She kneels down to pack something’s away. When she pops back up she finds Robbie by the bar stools eating. Having not seen him in a while, she skips right up to him.) 

“In a more uplifting story, after barring black members for over 150 years, a local country club has switched to renewable energy.”

Kimberly: Hey!

Robbie: Oh hey.

Kimberly: If you’re coming to perv on the gymnastics team, you’re too late.

Robbie: If I wanted to watch a bunch of uncoordinated white girls fall, I’d be at spring break.

Kimberly: Glad you believe in me and my dreams.

Robbie: (Grins) Always.

Kimberly: So what’s been up? How’s everything? We barely talk anymore.

Robbie: You have been pretty busy lately.

Kimberly: Ugh. Tell me about it. The girls practice like, every day. I think we’re gonna be great this year though. Like state championship great. It’s just…

Robbie: Yeah?

Kimberly: It’s just that, Hannah? She’s like, MIA. I mean she’s supposed to be our captain, but she’s barely here half the time. 

Robbie: Okay.

Kimberly: Today she said she was coming in, but at the last second called and said she was “so worn out from last night” she needed all day to recuperate.

(Robbie snorts out some milkshake from suddenly laughing.) 

Robbie: Uh… sorry. Went down the wrong pipe.

Kimberly: You aren’t even drinking anything…

Robbie: (Clears throat) I mean. Maybe she’s just going through a bug or something.

Kimberly: Nah. She’s probably seeing someone. She always drops off the face of the earth when she’s got some new boy toy. Knowing her, he’s probably some dirt bag anyway.

Robbie: That’s a safe assumption.

Kimberly: She’ll be bored of him in a few weeks. Whatever I guess. I mean she did let me on the team. And it has kept my mind off of everything that’s gone on the past few weeks. I’ll deal. So anyway what have you been up to?

Robbie: Keeping your boyfriend occupied during your little break.

Kimberly: You mean you volunteered for that?

Robbie: More like I was sacrificed. 

Kimberly: Oh really?

Robbie: All he wants to do is cry, work out and brain storm with me. Sometimes all at once. He’s a mess. Now all of a sudden he wants to bring the team closer together and build a sense of unity. 

Kimberly: Well at least it’s a constructive use of his time. He hasn’t… (Bites lip) you know… been talking to…

(Robbie shakes his head.)

Robbie: We’ve pretty much been together. Working out.

“Wait, you? Work out?”

(Out of nowhere, Adam walks in with Billy. They take a seat nearby.)

 

Adam: (Playfully) I thought the only thing you ran was your mouth.

Billy: Haha.

Robbie: Hey, someone needs to blow up your date.

(Adam’s playful demeanor quickly disappears.)

Robbie: Well anyway, I gotta make a call. Your boyfriend wants to meet up later, but I’m meeting up with someone later. Excuse me.

(Robbie slowly shifts his barstool around, then reaches for a pair of crutches to prop himself up with.)

Kimberly: (Gasps) Oh my god Robbie. What happened?

Robbie: Leg day.

(As Robbie crutches himself out of the room, Lord Zedd overlooks everything that’s going on. An excited smirk over his face after getting the reigns to his throne back.)

Lord Zedd: I must say, it’s great to be back in charge. Everything is back to where it was too.

(He turns to face Master Vile’s army, each busy with specific tasks.)

Lord Zedd: Only now I have even more peons to boss around!

(Disgruntled groaning is heard. No one even bothers to look up at him.)

Lord Zedd: What’s the matter? Don’t like your new ruler?!

 

Penn: Here’s what I think of my new ruler.

(He lets out a huge belch.)

Lord Zedd: I’ll assume that’s swine for “I love him, and will do exactly as he says.” (Turns around) Now to pick up where I left off – dividing the ranger team. Then conquering the remains.

(Back on earth, Adam is alone with Billy by the barstools. A displeased look on his face.)

Adam: Was that really unnecessary of Robbie to say before? He knows I was just kidding around. What, he can dish it but can’t take it?

Billy: (Shrugs) I don’t know.

Adam: How do you deal with it? Feeling pushed around by all these big egos running this team.

Billy: I’ve gotten used to it I guess. I take solace in the fact that they’d be dead without me.

Adam: See? That’s something. At least you have a role on the team. They respect what you do. They don’t dump on you like they do me.

Billy: Robbie just is who he is. I don’t think anyone really dumps on you.

Adam: They don’t? I don’t think I’ve ever even had a real conversation with Tommy. Kim is way too preoccupied with her own personal drama to bother with us little people. And I mean just listen to how Robbie speaks to me.

Billy: I know.

Adam: I don’t even think he knows my name. He’s been calling me “Zack” the past few weeks.

Billy: Uh-oh. Speaking of which…

(Robbie crutches his way back to his barstool, an annoyed look on his face.)

Robbie: I can’t believe that idiot. Tommy just has to brainstorm tonight over preacher curls. I guess suddenly I’m his girlfriend now. I don’t know why he insists on ruining my life. I can do that just fine on my own. I mea--

Adam: (Cuts him off) Robbie. We were in the middle of a conversation.

Robbie: Uh… oh. Okay?

(He turns to Billy, who just shrugs at him.)

Robbie: Alright, have it your way then. Whatever.

(A miffed Robbie turns away and continues eating.)

Adam: (Whispers to Billy) You see? I can’t believe it. I mean do we just exist for h--

“Gather round everyone!!”

(Tommy excitedly marches in, carrying a large box.)

Adam: (Groans) …

Tommy: I thought of a little “team” building technique.

(Reaches into box and pulls out jerseys with knights printed on them.)

Tommy: Get it? Team!

Billy: The “Angel Grove Defenders” That’s actually pretty clever. And not a bad idea.

 

Tommy: Yep. And it gets better.

(He flips it over.)

Tommy: I’ve had them each specially made to describe something each of us.

(Tommy’s jersey proudly reads “White Knight.” Kim, who moved to the treadmills with Aisha, stops what she’s doing to join in again. Aisha tails behind.) 

Kimberly: Ooh. Are we getting shirts? I love free stuff!

Tommy: Yeah. (Gives her a jersey) Here… here’s yours.

Kimberly: Thanks!

(Tommy starts passing out the rest of the shirts. Everyone anxiously looks to see what their nickname is.)

Billy: “Egghead?” 

Tommy: Yeah, cause you’re the smart one.

Aisha: “Sassy diva?”

Tommy: That’s not racist, right?

Robbie: Who’s Gary Stu?

Tommy: That’s not your nickname? I hear people call you that all the time.

Kimberly: Tommy.

Tommy: Yeah?

Kimberly: Why does mine just say “I’m sorry?” What is this?

Tommy: Uh… well…

Adam: I don’t get it.

(Adam flips his over for everyone to see.)

Adam: Mine just says “yeah.” Is this incomplete or something?

Tommy: No! That’s your catchphrase!

Adam: Yeah?

Tommy: Hahaha. That gets me every time. 

(A frustrated Adam throws up his hands.)

Adam: I don’t believe this. Do you actually know a thing about me?

Tommy: (Shrugs) …yeah?

(Adam angrily throws the jersey in his face.)

Adam: I think this belongs to you.

(He storms out of the Juice Bar, leaving most of the team stunned. Meanwhile on the moon, as Zedd continues to look on, Rita wanders about the castle trying not to be noticed. She eventually sticks her head inside the guest bedroom where she finds Master Vile leisurely sitting in a chair, tossing a vase up and down as if it were a baseball.)

Rita: Dad?

Master Vile: Yes pumpkin?

Rita: Can we talk?

Master Vile: Of course.

Rita: I… I’m just a little unclear about what you said the other day. You know, about killing Zedd.

Master Vile: Yes. What aren’t you clear about?

Rita: It’s just… I’m not quite sure what you mean. You were speaking metaphorically I assume? 

Master Vile: Metaphorically?

Rita: You know. Like “don’t put out for a while” kill him, right? Cause I’ve already got that covered.

(Vile gets up calmly. Although he makes sure to slam the vase down as he does.)

Master Vile: Sweetheart, I do not mince words. When I tell you to kill Lord Zedd. I meant I want you to take him out back and put him down like the dog that he is.

Rita: But… why?

Master Vile: Because… I came back to help my daughter. To prevent her from becoming the laughing stock of the United Alliance of Evil. However, it’s become painfully clear to me that it is Zedd that is the problem. And in destroying him, I am helping you.

Rita: But he’s my husband. 

Master Vile: And that is why you will be the one to do it. He won’t expect being killed by someone he trusts. The sight of his pregnant wife sinking the dagger into his back will be the last thing his visors see, before tunnel vision kicks in.

Rita: That’s… dark. I’m sorry. I-I don’t feel comfortable with this plan. 

Master Vile: (Sighs) Rita. You trust your father’s judgment, no?

Rita: Well yeah, but…

Master Vile: (Interrupts) Do you appreciate all I have given you?

 

Rita: Of course.

Master Vile: And you consider yourself loyal to your father as a result of this?

Rita: Yeah.

Master Vile: Then tell me you will do what I tell you. When I tell you. At any time. Any place. Do you understand? You will follow my orders. If I tell you to murder your husband. What will you do?

(Before she can answer, he leans in. His voice drops to a whisper.)

Master Vile: What are you Rita? Are you Daddy’s girl? 

(She doesn’t reply. But he turns away as if to dismiss her. He backhands the vase as the door closes behind her. Meanwhile back on earth, Adam is seen lumbering through the park aimlessly. His rage has subsided somewhat, but the resentment he’s been holding in is apparent for everyone to see. While thinking of his regrets about how that went down, someone taps him on the shoulder.) 

“Why the long face?”

Adam: Huh? Oh. Hey Rocky. Where’ve you been?

“Hello there.”

(Out of nowhere, Katherine appears, startling Adam.)

Adam: Uhh!

Katherine: You’re Adam, right??

Adam: Yeah. Hey… Katherine.

Katherine: Rocky’s told me so much about you.

Adam: Really?

Rocky: Yup. Katherine and I are friends now. I tell her just about everything.

Adam: Okay?

Rocky: Someone’s gotta listen to us, right?

Adam: You’re frustrated with the other guys too, huh?

Rocky: (Nods) I just hate how they’re always treating me like I’m some idiot, or like I have some mental issues. 

Adam: I get that.

 

Rocky: And for the record, I’ve gotten my brain checked. And you know what they found? Nothing.

Adam: …huh.

Katherine: It seems we’ve all been scorned by the clique to some degree.

Adam: That’s right. I guess I never really stopped to see things from your point of view.

Katherine: Yeah. It was so embarrassing how it happened. I was just this clueless girl, new to the big city. And Tommy was just so sweet and helpful. I sort of leaned on him for support. I couldn’t do a thing without him.

Adam: …

Katherine: I guess I grew a little crush. He swept me off my feet without me even knowing it. I swear, I didn’t want to be home wrecker. But… sometimes it felt… like he wanted it too.

(Adam turns to Rocky, unsure of how to feel.)

Katherine: Now he wants nothing to do with me.

Adam: So you feel he led you on?

Katherine: Yeah… kind of… I mean, I don’t know. Maybe I deserve everything that’s happened to me. I’m so stupid. A couple weeks in a new country and I’ve already made a fool of myself.

Adam: Hey, hey, don’t kick yourself about it. It was an accident. 

Rocky: Yeah. Tommy should have been the one to keep his hands to himself. He’s the one with the girlfriend. (Turns to Adam.) Hey. Speaking of someone not keeping their hands to themselves…

Adam: …

Rocky: Guess who’s hooking up with Hannah?

Adam: Anyone with a dollar?

Rocky: No, Robbie. Wait, I have a dollar…

Adam: What?! Again?! But they hate each other. How do you know this?

Rocky: They’ve been exchanging googly eyes all week. In the hall, at gym, in class. They’re super chummy. It looks like they’re trying to keep it under wraps too, but Hannah doesn’t realize how often I’m around.

Adam: Weird. 

Rocky: I know. It’s messed up. I mean, he knows I like her. I speak about her constantly. I’ve asked him for advice on how to get her! Then he just swoops in and takes her? He totally dogged me. 

Adam: I’m sorry man. 

Rocky: And doesn’t even talk to me about it first? What kinda friend does that?

Adam: To be honest. I never really considered Robbie a friend. Or most of them really.

Katherine: Forget them.

(She puts her arms around them.)

Katherine: We’re friends now. We’re the three musketeers.

Adam: Uh… okay.

Rocky: Sounds good to me. Can Aisha hang with us? 

Adam: Or Billy.

Katherine: Sure! The more the merrier! 

(She lets them go and starts walking forward.)

Katherine: Come on Adam. We were just gonna have a picnic. Join us!

Adam: …sure.

(She giddily smiles and continues to walk toward a shaded area. Rocky nudges Adam on the shoulder as they follow behind.)

Rocky: What do you think? Rebound material or nah?

Adam: ...

(Back on the moon, Zedd continues to follow every action...)

Lord Zedd: Haha. This is even better than I thought! My girl Katherine’s pulling more and more men into her wicked trap by the day. 

(Goldar stands behind him, munching on a random apple.)

Goldar: They’re like moths to the flame.

Lord Zedd: Yes. And all it takes was some hormones and a pretty face. Pretty soon, they’ll all be stabbing each other in the back!

(Out of view, a knife is buried on the counter in Finster’s workshop. Zedd continues…) 

 

Lord Zedd: Once they take a bite out of Katherine’s temptress apple, Adam and Rocky will blindly obey any of her commands. That will be our cue to not only capture their power coins, but to recruit others to do the same! Ahahahaha!

Goldar: (Muffled) And with those coins, our army will have the power to rule the universe! Hahaha!

Lord Zedd: Don’t speak with your mouth full!

(As Finster begins sharpening the dagger in his workshop, a nervous Rita enters...)

Rita: I can’t go through with this. I can’t.

Finster: (Calmly) But you must.

Rita: I won’t.

Finster: You will. It is part of our plan. We were to build his trust, then when he least expects it, usurp power.

Rita: I can’t just kill the guy though. He’s like in love with me. It’s pathetic.

Finster: He’s under a spell, my queen. He has no other choice.

Rita: Right.

Finster: Might I ask though, when you pictured us “usurping power” from him, how did you picture it happening if not violently?

Rita: (Shrugs) Heart disease? 

Finster: Don’t you want a whole kingdom to yourself?

Rita: I want my child to have a father.

Finster: Oh that bloody seed will be fine. He’s royalty. He’ll be pampered like nobody’s business. Who needs Zedd when you have someone like me?

Rita: (Snickers) Yeah, I’m sure you’ll teach him how to be a man.

Finster: Him?

Rita: Oh… yeah. 

(Rita puts her hand on her belly.) 

Rita: I’m having a boy.

Finster: That’s wonderful news!

Rita: Thanks!

Finster: Now go ice his daddy.

(He shoves the knife in her face.)

Rita: …Fine.

(She angrily yanks the knife from his hand and marches out.)

Finster: You shouldn’t have much difficulties. You know, hormones and a pretty face and the sort. He’s probably already dead on the inside.

Lord Zedd: Now all I need now is a monster to kidnap Katherine and to hold a ransom. What can Finster make for me that can handle such a task?

(Amongst the crowd of Vile’s cohorts, a tall furred figure stands.)

“Allow me. I know what to do. Master.”

(Meanwhile back on earth, Adam continues to eye Katherine with a twinge of second thoughts as she prepares the picnic. He turns to Rocky...)

Adam: You sure about her man? 

Rocky: What do you mean?

Adam: I don’t know. She… she kinda give me a bad feeling.

Rocky: Me too. But what my pastor don’t know won’t hurt him.

Adam: What do you even like about her?

Rocky: (Shrugs) What’s not to like? She’s pretty, smart, nice. She’s got a pleasant bright smile, soft fair skin. A cute little accent. Pretty blue eyes that sometimes flash red.

Adam: Have you considered that maybe she’s using you to get closer to Tommy? How do you think Tommy and Kim will feel when they find out you’re dating the girl that ruined their relationship?

Rocky: How did I feel when I saw Robbie ruin my relationshi--

Adam: (Loud whispers) What relationship?! I’m sorry for what Robbie did but you never had a shot with her.

Rocky: (Loud whispers) How do you know that?! How do you know that?! 

Adam: (Loud whispers) I know you! I’ve known you for three years! You’re not even her type.

Rocky: (Loud whispers) I can be whatever I want for her.

Adam: (Loud whispers) You’ve only been a disappointment so far.

Rocky: Shh! Shh!

Katherine: Okay guys. I’ve prepared us some fresh fruit to start with.

Rocky: Alright!

Adam: I love fruit!

(Katherine returns with plate of a sliced apple.)

Katherine: Sorry there’s so few. I was expecting it to be just Rocky and I. Not that I’m complaining.

Rocky: No problem. Here Adam, have some.

(Rocky passes Adam a slice of the apple, then grabs one for herself. Katherine finally grabs one as well and raises her piece as if to toast.)

Katherine: To friendship.

Rocky and Adam: To friendship.

(They tap one another’s apple slices, then dig in. All except Katherine, who just holds it to her mouth. She watches as the boys much away and devour their snack. She slowly puts it down, then smiles.)

Rocky: Boy, that was really good.

Adam: Yeah, Juicy.

Katherine: I’m so glad you guys like it.

Adam: How come you didn’t eat yours?

Katherine: Oh. I felt a sneeze coming. So anyway… now that we’re friends, can we promise to look after one another? Can we promise to help one another in any way we can? I don’t want to get hurt again.

Adam: Sure.

Rocky: Absolutely.

 

Katherine: Good. Because I actually need you to do me a really simple favor.

(Her eyes flash red, a sinister plot is afoot. Just in time for the spell to start kicking in…)

Adam: Lay it on us…

Rocky: Yeah… I’d do anything to—for you.

Katherine: That’s what I like to hear. I need the both of you to go to your friends, and tell the—

(Before she can finish her sentence, a large, strange figure suddenly grabs her by the mouth.)

Katherine: (Muffled screams) MMMMMMMMMM!!!!

Rocky: Kat!

Adam: Katherine!

(At quick glance, the figure looks like large cat in dark clothing and black cap. It doesn’t stick around much longer though as it vanishes without a trace just as fast as it appeared. It takes Katherine with it.)

Rocky: NOOOOO!

(The two stand and run around in an aimless panic. Back on the moon, even Zedd isn’t sure what to feel about what just happened.)

Lord Zedd: Eh… That wasn’t supposed to happen that way.

Master Vile: What? What’s wrong? That was a clean kidnapping. He’s in, he’s out. No time wasted on empty threats or silly puns.

Lord Zedd: Oh, the kidnapping was fine. Except for the part that she works for us. She was in the middle of convincing the other rangers to join our cause.

Master Vile: That would take far too long and you expose yourself to being discovered too quickly. A ransom using one of their dear friends is far more effective. Especially if she isn’t a “dear friend” to all of them.

Lord Zedd: You’re the one who taught me to plan for the long term.

Master Vile: But now is the time for swift action!

Lord Zedd: I’m sorry, who’s the “Commander and Chief” of this operation?

Master Vile: Hey, I’m just trying to help is all…

“Zeddy?”

(Rita walks in. Her arms behind her back.)

Lord Zedd: Yes my dear?

Rita: Can I… speak with you… for a minute?

Lord Zedd: Certainly. What is it?

Rita: I kinda need to speak with you in private. 

Lord Zedd: We’re family now, Rita. 

(Zedd turns to Master Vile.)

Lord Zedd: Anything you can say to me can be said in front of your father.

Master Vile: No, it’s quite alright. Go.

Lord Zedd: Huh?

Master Vile: I already know what the big news is. It’s quite a doozy.

Lord Zedd: Oh… alright.

 

Master Vile: Go. I’ve got you covered.

Rita: Can we… step outside?

Lord Zedd: …Sure.

(Zedd calmly puts his Z staff down, then walks away with Rita. Vile grins, then turns away. Meanwhile back the Juice Bar, an unwitting Tommy is having a little reflection time about earlier over some preacher curls.)  
Tommy: I dunno. I feel like… I’m just failing as a leader, you know? Like I’ve been so busy worrying about my relationship with Kim that I didn’t even realize that my relationships with everyone else was non-existent.

Robbie: Mhm.

(Sitting next to him is Robbie, who doing some curls of his own - curling a chocolate bar into his mouth, in rhythm with Tommy.)

Tommy: A leader should be able to take the temperature of the room, but I was honestly shocked when Adam blew up like that. Like where did this come from? 

Robbie: (Panting) I dunno… 

Tommy: Anyway, for all of your flaws, you seem to have a better rapport with the new rangers. Can you offer any advice on how to talk to them?

(Finishing his set, Tommy lets his weights slam down. Robbie follows suit.)

Robbie: Phew… Well… there’s no secret. You just need to talk to them. I doesn’t even need to be positive. Just make them feel involved.

Tommy: Uh-huh.

Robbie: Take Aisha for example. I’m constantly poking fun of her weight. But it’s all in good fun. We’re cool.

(Aisha happens to walk by for a sip of water.)

Robbie: Right Aisha?

Aisha: Bite me, bone smuggler.

(She walks away.)

Robbie: She would say yes if I came with fries.

Tommy: Wait. Are you actually friends with any of the other rangers?

Robbie: Well I never said I was “friends” with them.

Tommy: I don’t believe this. I’m taking advice from someone who doesn’t know what they’re talking about.

Robbie: Who needs friends? We’re not a frat house. I’m here to do a job. And I’m good at it.

Tommy: And that’s fine if this was the Robbie Rangers, but it’s not. It was never like this before. We used to be really tight knit.

Robbie: We’re not the same people as we were before. 

Tommy: Yeah I know. But there’s gotta be something we can do.

Robbie: Food is always good.

(As he says that, Robbie kneels over to pick up his chocolate bar, and begins another set.)

Tommy: That’s it! Maybe a pizza party can help?

Robbie: (Shrugs) Couldn’t hurt. 

Tommy: I’ll call them back. And order a pie right--

(Tommy’s communicator rings, cutting off his thought. Tommy sighs, but then signals to Kimberly, Aisha and Billy to meet him in the halls. Once they convene, he answers.)

Tommy: We read you Zordon. 

Zordon: Tommy, report to the command center immediately. We have a situation developing.

Tommy: But Zordon, Rocky and Adam are missing.

Zordon: They are already here.

Tommy: Right. We’re on our way.

(They look around once more then teleport. As stated, Adam and Rocky are already there.)

Aisha: Is everything okay, guys?

Zordon: Adam and Rocky have brought to my attention that they witnessed your friend Katherine being kidnapped at the park.

Billy: What? Katherine?

Kimberly: (Snickers) I wouldn’t call her a friend.

Adam: …she’s my friend.

Kimberly: (Raises an eyebrow) Really?

Rocky: Yeah. Adam and I were actually hanging out with her when it happened.

(There’s a brief, awkward pause before someone speaks up again.)

Kimberly: May I ask what you were doing with her?

Adam: It’s really none of your business.

Kimberly: …okay.

Alpha: I have the image of the incident up on the viewing globe. Perhaps we’ll find out who’s responsible.

(Alpha pulls up the image of her being kidnapped He pauses right as the monster grabs her and right before he disappears.)

Alpha: There!

Zordon: It is just as I feared, Katherine has been kidnaped by the Kat Burglar.

Adam: The Kat Burglar?

Aisha: That’s quite a name.

Robbie: Is that the Hamburglar where Adam was born?

Adam: I was born in America.

Zordon: The Kat Burglar is one of Master Vile’s closest confidants.

Billy: Confidants?

 

Zordon: Vile never acts alone. Although he is one of the deadliest wizards, that is just one skill. Vile surrounds himself with a team of other United Alliance soldiers that each specialize in a different skills set. And where there is one, there are probably more.

Billy: Then I guess this is just the tip of the iceberg.

Zordon: That is correct, Billy. As for the Kat Burglar, he is as his name suggests, a master thief. Whenever some major artifact or weapon is needed, the Kat Burglar is the one tasked with the job. For him to be used here, leads me to believe that Katherine was taken for a very specific reason. 

Kimberly: Immigration?

Zordon: Unlikely. What their plans are for her are unclear. They could be using your history with her as a way to get in your head.

Rocky: Well… we can’t let that happen. History or not. We’re rangers first… right?

(No one replies.)

Rocky: Right?

Tommy: Yeah. Right.

Kimberly: (Turns to Tommy) …

Adam: Alpha, any idea where he might have taken her?

(Alpha looks over some data coming out of the control panel’s printer.)

Alpha: I’m getting energy spikes in three separate locations. The mountains, the park and in downtown Angel Grove. Aye, ya, yai. They could be anywhere.

Zordon: Then you must split up into three teams. Contact the others the second you find either the Kat Burglar or Katherine.

Tommy: Right uh…

(Points around the room.)

Billy: I’ll go with you Tommy.

Tommy: Uhh… I… may need you… somewhere else.

Adam: You can come with me, Billy. Aisha wanna come with us too?

Aisha: Sure.

Rocky: I’ll go with Robbie...

(He flashes a knowing stare at him, meant to unnerve Robbie.) 

Robbie: (Shrugs) K.

Tommy: Oh? I guess that leaves… us?

Kimberly: (Sighs) What do you know.

Tommy: A-are you okay with that? You wanna switch? Billy, you can come with me now if you want.

Billy: I’ll pass.

Kimberly: No, it’s fine Tommy. We’ll team up.

Zordon: Good luck rangers. And may the power protect you.

Tommy: It’s morphin time!

 

“White ranger power!”

“Black ranger power!”

“Pink ranger power!”

“Blue ranger power!”

“Brown ranger power!”

“Yellow ranger power!”

“Red ranger power!”

 

(Now morphed, the rangers split up. Adam, Aisha and Billy teleport to the rocky hills.)

Billy: Let’s see. She’s gotta be around here somewhere.

Aisha: Katherine!

Adam: Kat!!

Billy: Katherine!

(They look around.)

Adam: I’m not seeing anything but rocks around here.

Billy: Keep looking. Alpha said there’s a spike here somewhere.

Aisha: Kat!!

(While they continue to search, Robbie and Rocky teleport to the park near the site of the kidnapping.)

Robbie: Alright. Guess we’ll start looking. 

Rocky: I guess so.

Robbie: Head over by the tree she was under and see if you find anything. I’ll start over by the statue.

Rocky: Okay.

(They begin to go their separate ways. Rocky then suddenly stops, takes a deep breath and turns back halfway.)

Rocky: Why do you hate me?

Robbie: Huh?

Rocky: Be frank, Robbie. Why did you do what you did? 

Robbie: How can I be Frank if I’m Robbie?

Rocky: Don’t play with me, man. You totally dogged me.

Robbie: Okay?

Rocky: My family always taught me about forgiving others. But one thing we don’t do is forget.

Robbie: Didn’t your mom forget you in a Walmart once?

(Rocky doesn’t respond, but gives him a hard, disapproving stare. Elsewhere, Tommy and Kim teleport to an alley downtown to begin their search.)

Tommy: Are you okay?

Kimberly: Yeah? We just teleported.

Tommy: Right…

(Tommy quickly searches for something meaningful to say as Kim surveys the area.)

Kimberly: I think it’s best if we separated.

Tommy: What?!

Kimberly: I head right. You head left. We’ll cover more ground that way.

Tommy: Oh! O-okay. I mean, if that’s what you want. But I think we should stick together. 

Kimberly: (Shrugs) Fine. I don’t care. Let’s just find her so I can go home.

(Kimberly heads toward the streets, almost leaving Tommy behind.)

Tommy: Wait up. 

(As hard as the rangers may try to remain focused on helping Katherine, all the different circumstances they face, including the spells, make it difficult stay on task. Adam, Billy and Aisha continue to search but become discouraged since all they can see for miles are dry, rocky hills.)

Aisha: I don’t think we’re at the right place. 

Adam: Of course not. It would never be with us. We’re wasting time out here.

Aisha: What are you saying?

Adam: Haven’t you noticed that we’re constantly grouped together while the “real heroes” do the rescuing? Were like extras no one knows what to do with.

Aisha: ...

Adam: I bet you right now Tommy’s already saved the day while simultaneously fixing his “marriage.” Or maybe Robbie saves her, so he can date another girl way out of his league. And the funny part is, we’re not even good enough to bask in their eternal glory.

(He turns to Billy without breaking stride.)

Adam: Tommy didn’t even want to pair up with you.

Billy: Yeah. I didn’t really appreciate that. But it still could be worse though. 

Aisha: Yeah, I mean sometimes your co-workers are idiots.

Adam: But do your co-workers constantly poke fun at your weight?

Aisha: …

(Meanwhile…)

Robbie: Rocky, my patience with you is like Aisha in an elevator - And you need to leave because there’s a two ton limit.

Rocky: Just admit it Rob, you screwed me over. You dogged me. You took the one thing I looked forward to every morning.

Robbie: I have no clue what you’re talking about!

Rocky: (Pointing) Hannah! I’m talking about Hannah! You’re with her. I know you are!

(Robbie doesn’t reply.)

Rocky: Finally? You’re speechless! Did I strike a chord you didn’t want me to hit?

Robbie: (Shakes head) We’re not… “with” each other. I don’t even like her. It’s just something to pass the time.

Rocky: You piece of trash. Don’t you dare take her for granted like that.

Robbie: …

Rocky: I’m the better guy for her, but yet, she throws herself at obnoxious men, instead of me: the supreme gentleman.

Robbie: You’re starting to sound like a real serial killer now.

 

Rocky: I will punish you!

(Rocky charges Robbie and tries to grab him. Robbie ducks out of the way. Rocky turns, and starts kicking him.)

Robbie: What are you doing?!

Rocky: What I should’ve done a long time ago. 

(Rocky keeps throwing kicks to the side. Robbie defensively blocks them, before catching Rocky’s leg. He sweeps his free leg to drop him to the ground. Rocky is still undeterred.) 

Rocky: You’re gonna pay! You’re gonna pay for what you’ve done!

(Meanwhile…)

Billy: Listen Adam, I know you’re unhappy right now, but putting down your teammates to other teammates isn’t gonna help things.

Adam: Oh but Robbie can do it and everything thinks he’s cool and edgy.

Billy: …

Adam: I came here to save the world, not be pushed around. I would’ve stayed in Stone Canyon if I knew. At least there I didn’t have to see the bullies after school.

Billy: Enough Adam. If you have a problem with anyone on this team then you need to take it up with them persona--

(Adam shoves Billy. Hard.)

Adam: Whose side are you on anyway?

Billy: What’s your problem man?

Adam: What’s your problem?

(Aisha runs in between to break it up.)

Aisha: Hey! Knock it off!

Adam: You changed man. You used to be cool.

Billy: You’re the one that’s become bitter.

Adam: If anything happens to Katherine, it’ll be on your hands (Swings) and your idiot friends!

(Adam takes a swipe at Billy. It barely misses due to Aisha holding them apart. Billy tries to grab Adam to restrain him. A struggle break outs with Aisha still sandwiched in between. To make matters worse, Aisha’s communicator rings.)

Billy: They’re your friends too! We’re in this together.

Adam: Oh we are? Well that’s news to me!

Aisha: Yeah? We read you!

Tommy: Aisha, come quick. 

Aisha: What’s wrong? 

Tommy: We’ve found Katherine.

(Back downtown, the pink and white ranger stand alone in the middle of a deserted street. They look up at a giant skyscraper that pokes the heavens. Atop, stands the monster they search for, The Kat Burglar. Next to him, is the Kat he burgled. She is locked inside of a small cage, standing on the narrow ledge of the roof and does not appear to be acting one bit.)

Katherine: (Hushed) Help me… please…

Kimberly: I thought I smelled a dog nearby.

Tommy: Kim, that’s a cat.

Kimberly: I’m talking about Katherine.

Kat Burglar: Power rangers, relinquish your power coins or the girl takes a dive.

(Katherine can barely look over the edge without a rush of anxiety flowing through her chest.)

Katherine: Please, I’ll do anything for Lord Zedd but please… get me off the ledge.

(Instead of listening, Vile’s confidant rocks her cage back and forth.)

Katherine: AHHHHHH.

Kat Burglar: What’s it gonna be, rangers. You don’t have much time.

Tommy: We gotta do something, fast.

Kimberly: We can’t just give Master Vile our power coins. He’s already building an army to destroy us. Our powers will put them on steroids.

Tommy: Yeah but we also can’t just let Katherine be harmed. No matter how much grief she’s put us through.

Kimberly: Yeah… you’re right. You called the others right? Where are they?

(Elsewhere…)

Rocky: Come at me, Robbie. Come at me!

(Rocky is still shouting from thru ground while trying to wrestle his way back up.)

Rocky: You’re on borrowed time. (Struggles) I’m black belt in Jiu-Jitsu, and a 5th degree black belt in Taekwondo. I can’t wait to get my hands on you.

Robbie: Yeah? I’ve been struck by more black belts than you’ve earned. Do your worst.

Rocky: I’m trying.

(Rocky keeps struggling to get back to his feet, but Robbie keeps throwing his weight wherever Rocky shifts.)

Robbie: Will you settle down? I’m trying to help you not hurt yourself.

Rocky: Help this.

(Rocky turns his face to hawk a loogie in Robbie’s face. But forgets he has his helmet on.)

Rocky: Eww.

Robbie: That’s what you get, moron. 

(The two are so busy arguing, neither realize that their communicators are ringing. Meanwhile Adam has to be held back by Aisha from lunging at Billy.)

Adam: You want some man?! You want some?! 

Aisha: Adam calm down. You’re acting like a child.

Adam: It’s the only way to get any attention around here it seems. 

Billy: Adam, I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m here to talk if you’re angry. I’m on your side.

 

Adam: Lies! You used to be cool man. You used to be cool.

Billy: Stop saying that. It’s not true!

Adam: I’m through with this team!

(No one seems to realize that their communicators are ringing either. Unsuccessful for a third time, Tommy lets out a frustrated sigh.)

Tommy: Nothing.

Kimberly: That’s strange.

Katherine: Adam… Rocky… where are you guys? Please don’t leave my life to these two…

Kat Burglar: I’ve given you ample warning, rangers. You have until the count of ten to hand over the coins or the blood is on your hands.

Katherine: You’re not serious, right?

Kat Burglar: Quiet.

Kimberly: Looks like it’s up to us. Who’d a thunk?

Tommy: Just put your personal feelings aside for a moment. Remember who we are. 

Kimberly: Right.

Tommy: Let’s go. Sui-yaaaaa!!

(The two leap to the top of the sky scraper and land some twenty yards away from both the monster and the cage. They turn around to square off.)

Tommy: Alright fur ball, we’re here. You can cut it out with the ultimatums.

Kat Burglar: That’s not what I asked for. (Extends hands) Hand them over.

Tommy: Alright. You win. Just don’t hurt the girl.

Katherine: Huh?

Kat Burglar: You’ve made the right decision. Now step forward. One at a time. Don’t try anything funny.

(Without hesitation, Tommy steps forward. He turns back briefly Kim, eyes her, then nods. He then turns back and reaches for his waist.) 

Tommy: I guess that’s me. 

Katherine: …

Tommy: There’s just one request before we hand these to you?

Kat Burglar: What’s that?

Tommy: It’s that you get claw-st!

(In a flash, Tommy reaches for Saba and fires a laser, hitting Kat Burglar dead on.)

Kat Burglar: (Shrieking) AHHHHHHH!!

(The giant cat quickly loses his balance. He flails all limbs to keep from falling.)

Katherine: I told you to get me off the ledge!!

Tommy: (Runs toward cage) Kim, finish him!

Kimberly: Power bow!

(Kim pulls her power bow out of thin air. Before Kat Burglar can recover she fires two shots. The arrows hit their target, sending the monster soaring off the ledge and plunging sixty stories to an almost certain death. The cats shrieking for dear life slowly become more muted as he vanishes out of sight past the clouds. There is an eventual thud, for which an already unnerved Katherine covers her ears for.)

Tommy: Alright. I guess you’re free to go.

Katherine: You… saved me.

Tommy: That’s what we do.

Katherine: You actually came. Oh my goodness. That was incredible.

Kimberly: Alright take it easy.

Katherine: No, both of you of course. You both saved me. I don’t deserve this… any of this… Not after I… I…

Kimberly: You… what?

(Something suddenly catches Katherine’s attention…)

Katherine: Look out!

(Before Kim can so much as respond, she’s assaulted by a pack of Tenga warriors. One tries to grab her, but she quickly stomps on his heel to wiggle free.)

Tommy: Kim! (Turns back to Katherine) Wait there. I’ll be right back. 

(The rangers spread out to face off against their enemies. Tommy bursts through the middle though to try and draw some his way and make it easier on Kimberly. He pulls a backflip that leaves him some room to move. He ducks one Tenga’s swing, then responds with a punch and kick to the chest. He uses the kick to spring himself backwards and into a side kick to the chest of an enemy behind him. Sensing double trouble straight ahead, Tommy backflips again then rushes forward to land two punches to the chest; one for each enemy.

Kim on the other side leads her own charge, using extremely refined kicks, and freshly polished acrobatics. She eliminates threats on each end with a leaping split, drilling both in the chest. She backs up, anticipating another attack from the sides. When it does come she puts her hands up to block both punches and twists both their wrists simultaneously till they fall on the floor.)

Katherine: Wow. These guys are amazing. 

(Katherine continues to look on in awe. Suddenly, as the two people her actions have impacted the most finish off the Tengas that threaten her, her mind begins into unfamiliar territory – what if she’s on the wrong side?)

Tommy: Alright! Take that.

Kimberly: I think that’s all of them.

Tommy: You okay? 

Kimberly: Yeah. By the way… “get claw-st?”

Tommy: (Shrugs) I needed something clever to go with the swerve. I had to put on my thinking cat.

(Kimberly giggles, which catches Katherine’s attention.)

Kimberly: Well I’m glad it’s over.

Tommy: Yeah…

(Meanwhile, on the moon…)

Master Vile: It ain’t over till I say it’s over!

(Vile extends his hand outward and a bomb, similar to one Zedd would summon, appears in his palms. He chucks it toward Earth, landing directly on the Kat Burglar’s chest. The explosion is causes rocks the building at the core. Katherine screams as the cage shifts around with it. She desperately sticks against the side not facing the sidewalk – managing to leverage it. In doing so, she falls the other way and bangs the back of her head against a steel bar as she hits the ceiling floor. The impact knocks her unconscious. To make matters worse, the Kat Burglar is revived and now hovering over the sky scraper and staring directly at them.) 

Kimberly: Kat!

Kat Burglar: The only Kat you should be worrying about the one standing before you.

Tommy: (Taps communicator) Zordon, we need help. Fast. Where are the others?!

Zordon: It appears Robbie, Billy and Aisha are having some difficulties managing Adam and Rocky. They both seem to be letting personal issues 

(In the command center, Alpha pulls up an image of Robbie still trying to restrain Rocky in vain.)

Kimberly: I can’t believe this. This is such a mess.

Tommy: (Sighs) I know. And this is all my fault.

Kimberly: What? No this isn’t. They need to take some personal responsibility. You’re not the one who blew up at the Juice Bar and walked out. 

Tommy: I know. But I let it get to this point. I’m supposed to be the leader, the eyes and ears of the team. I should have caught the warning signs of trouble. Instead I lost focus.

(He turns to Katherine. Alpha, thinking on his feet, transmits Tommy’s conversation for the others to hear. They each slowly stop what they’re doing when they hear him talk. They quietly listen.)

Tommy: They each seem mad about how they’ve been treated lately. And they should be.

Adam: …

Kimberly: What are you saying?

Tommy: Look, I’m not one to claim to be perfect.

Robbie: Ha.

Tommy: And in hindsight, I should have spent more time getting to know Adam. Or telling Robbie to ease off of Rocky and Aisha. 

Aisha: …

Tommy: But I promise moving forward, things will be different. I will be different.

Kimberly: …

Billy: Looks like Tommy wants to make amends for causing you to be upset, Adam.

Adam: …

Rocky: Is there anything you’d like to say, Robbie?

Robbie: Nope.

Tommy: We keep talking about how great things were in the past. But that took work. And I’m sure in time, this team will be a close as th--

“ENOUGH.”

(A sudden crashing noise is followed by static.)

Aisha: (Gasps) …!!

Robbie: We gotta run.

(Back downtown, it appears as if the building has been attacked. It bursts into flames and begins collapsing with everyone on top of it.)

Tommy: We have to get off. Teleport, quick.

Kimberly: What about Kat?!

Tommy: I’ve got her. Get out.

 

Kimberly: I’m not leaving you here.

(Tommy tries to rush over and grab Katherine’s cage. But the view is instantly obstructed. The building starts coming down in a mushroom cloud of black smoke. Katherine and the rangers fall with it.)

Robbie: We’re coming, guys!

(In the distance, the Ninjazords charge into action. The unmanned Crane and Falcon Zord pull up front and go directly for the collapsing building. In two fell swoops, they catch both Tommy and Kimberly in their respective Zords. They fall directly into their cockpits.)

Kimberly: (Grunts) …!

Tommy: Aah. We’re safe. 

Kimberly: What about Katherine?

Adam: Leave her to me. 

(The Frog Ninjazord steps in. It extends its long tongue and catches her mid-air. He places her on the ground safely out of the way.)

Tommy: Alright! Now let’s Initiate litter this kitty. Initiate battle sequence.

(The Zords come together to initiate battle sequence. The frog and the bear fold into the legs and part of the torso. The wolf and ape become the arms. The roach latches onto the end of the wolf to create a shield. Finally, Kimberly’s crane Zord folds into itself to reveal a humanoid face.) 

“Ninjamegazord, power up!”

Tommy: So glad you guys came for us.

Robbie: That’s what she said.

Kimberly: What happened? What made you guys stop fighting?

Aisha: We heard your little speech.

Tommy: You did? So… we’re cool?

Adam: We’ll see.

Kimberly: Rocky, did someone spit in your face?

Billy: Look out!

(Without warning, the Kat Burglar leaps on top of the Ninja Megazord and begins a free for all with claws to the face.)

Billy: We’re taking damage!

Adam: We can’t see!

Rocky: Hang on!

(Rocky pulls the Ape arm up. It’s able to grab the giant cat’s head back so he’s just grazing them.)

Rocky: He’s all yours, Billy.

 

(Now in prime position to attack, the Wolf arm cocks back, and unloads with devastating punch – the howl of the wolf in the background. The blow knocks him back and makes him go temporarily limp. However his legs remain latched onto the Zord. That’s when the Ape arm cocks back, and lands a blow of its own. This time the cat monster falls and stumbles backwards in a daze.)

Kat Burglar: Arrrg.

Robbie: Now that’s what I call one sore pu--

Kimberly: Don’t. Even. Dare.

Tommy: Let’s take her it to the sky.

(It Falcon wings spread open, as the Falcon Megazord takes off.)

Kat Burglar: Uh oh.

“Falcon Megazord. Power launch.”

(The Zord tilts down, with both arms extended, and chases the Kat Burglar at break neck speed. Wanting no part of it, the Kat Burglar flees.)

Kat Burglar: I’m out. I steal. I don’t kill.

(He vanishes, just before the move connects, the rangers regain balance and get back on their feet. Meanwhile back at the commend center, Zordon and Alpha try to tend to the unfinished business.)

Zordon: Alpha, look for Katherine. Confirm that she’s safe.

Alpha: Yes Zordon.

(He pulls up an image of her coming to in the middle of the empty streets. Suddenly Goldar appears.)

Alpha: Aye ya, ya, ya, yai! It’s Goldar! What do they want with her?

Zordon: Alert the others, immediately.

Alpha: Wait, hold on…

(Perplexingly, they witness Goldar calmly opening up her cage, then gently guiding her out. Even more strange is how she calmly gets up and vanishes with him.) 

Alpha: Hmm. That is unusual.

Zordon: Indeed…

(Back on the moon, Goldar and Katherine return. She makes a bee line for Vile as Goldar seems to tail behind.)

Goldar: Can I get you anything Ms. Katherine?

Katherine: Water please.

(She stops before Master Vile, who appears completely unaffected with the loss.)

Katherine: What was that?!

Master Vile: (Coyly) What was what?

Katherine: Your guy! He tried to kill me.

Master Vile: Oh don’t be so dramatic. 

Katherine: He imprisoned me. Locked me in a cage and threatened to see me to my death.

Master Vile: I believe the legal term for that is marriage.

Katherine: I had a plan. I worked it out with Rita and Lord Zedd. I was going to trap them with the enchanted apples, then make them recruit the others. They were gonna surrender their power coins.

Master Vile: And that was a nice little plan. But I’ll let you in on a little secret.

(He leans in.)

Master Vile: (Whispers) Those were just regular apples.

Katherine: What?

Master Vile: I switched them. They did nothing.

Katherine: What? So then who got the enchanted apple?

Goldar: Your water, Ms. Katherine.

(Goldar returns with a full glass of water on top of a serving plate and an umbrella on top.)

Goldar: Is there anything else I can do for you?

Katherine: No thank you. (Turns back to Vile) Where are Rita and Zedd?

Master Vile: They’ve stepped out. Rita should be back shortly.

Katherine: Rita and Zedd?

Master Vile: Hmm? Oh yeah, sure. 

Katherine: …

(Meanwhile, outside of the castle, Zedd and Rita find a small, quiet hill with a nice view of earth to have their talk.)

Lord Zedd: Ah, what a lovely view. Isn’t it?

Rita: Yeah.

Lord Zedd: Someday, that’ll be all ours.

Rita: Yeah.

(She’s shivering with guilt and second guesses. Sweat is all over the knife in her hand.

Lord Zedd: That large green area right over there. That’s where the baby will sleep. We’ll set up camp right over there. Where Florida is? Your dad can retire there. That’ll be flooded soon, right?

Rita: Zedd…

Lord Zedd: You know, I’ll be honest. I had my second guesses when I decided to marry you.

Rita: Huh?

Lord Zedd: Yes. Goldar was in my ear at the time. Saying how you’re untrustworthy, and how you’ll stab me in the back when I least expect it.

Rita: What does that stupid gold monkey know anyway?!

Lord Zedd: I know. And while it hasn’t always been easy, nothing worth having is.

Rita: …

Lord Zedd: If I’m going to conquer this gigantic planet, I’m glad it’s with you.

Rita: Aw… Zedd. That’s like, the pansiest thing I’ve ever heard you say.

Lord Zedd: I can’t help it. If I’m a pansy for loving my woman, then hand me the world’s prettiest dress.

Rita: ...

(Her already tepid willingness to “prove her loyalty” to her father erodes even further. Even though the thought of disappointing him bring on another set of anxiety and guilt. Zedd wraps his arms around his wife. She does not reciprocate. Making matters worse for Rita, Vile steps out onto the back of the balcony to look on.)

Lord Zedd: Anyway, you wanted to say something?

Rita: Uh… 

Master Vile: …

Rita: Uhhh…

Lord Zedd: …

Rita: We’re having a boy!!

 

Lord Zedd: Are you serious? That is fantastic news. I’m gonna have a son!

Rita: We’re gonna have a son!

Lord Zedd: That’s right! A little man. A future king! Oh, this just made my day. Come here you.

(He grabs Rita and starts twirling her around. Vile looks down, shakes his head in disgust, then turns to walk back inside.)

Master Vile: So be it then.

(A little later in the day, the rangers return to the Juice Bar to cool down. Tommy decides to throw an impromptu pizza party there, figuring there is no better time to capitalize on his team building attempt than after a day like today.)

Tommy: Alright! Here’s the pizza! Let the bonding begin.

(Tommy lays it down on the counter. The teens start opening the boxes and grabbing their share of slices.)

Kimberly: This was a great idea Tommy. Much better than the shirts.

Robbie: Yeah. Let’s avoid the nicknames for the time being. 

Tommy: No promises, Gary Stu. 

Billy: I really think we’re turning the corner in terms of the interpersonal dynamics of our team. 

Tommy: Cool.

Billy: There’s… just one thing.

Tommy: Yeah?

Billy: Where’s everybody else?

(Tommy raises an eyebrow at Billy. Then he looks around and realizes that Rocky, Adam and Aisha aren’t there.)

Tommy: Crap.

(He turns to Robbie who is already face deep in a slice.)

Tommy: You didn’t invite them?

Robbie: Me? This was your idea. I just gave you money for the pizza.

Tommy: Man... Well that stinks.

(A long, awkward pause ensues.)

Kimberly: I mean we might as well just dig in, right?

Tommy: Yeah. I mean… I guess there’s no point in wasting food.

Robbie: Amen.

(They continue to eat, essentially disregarding their attempts at team building for at least this evening. Tommy, Robbie, Billy and Kimberly each dig into way more pizza than they can handle – sitting beside three empty chairs. The situation however looks to be getting worse as Adam, Rocky and Aisha enter the Juice Bar parking lot.)

Aisha: That was quite the day we just had.

Adam: Yeah.

Aisha: Glad to have you back. I don’t know what came over you guys.

Adam: Yeah. Me neither.

(He pauses, also stopping in his tracks.)

Adam: Actually. I do. You know what, I don’t really want to be a power ranger anymore.

Rocky: Yeah. Me neither.

(Aisha looks stunned to hear that from them and just stares at them silently. Finally she responds…)

Aisha: (Exhales) Oh thank god. Neither do I.

Adam: Yeah?

Aisha: Yeah. I mean. I’m trying to keep a straight face through it all, but I’m really unhappy here. I was much happier in Stone Canyon. At least I had friends there.

Rocky: I’m so glad we’re not alone.

Aisha: I reached out to my friend from back home, Tara. I told her all about what’s going on here. Without… the ranger part of course… and she agreed. She said it seems like we’re just place holders for their real friends that left.

Rocky: It’s so true. They are obsessed with them.

Adam: They’re the smart ones for leaving. There’s no future here.

Aisha: Well what do we do? Tommy seemed pretty sincere just now about wanting to make things better.

Adam: (Shrugs) I don’t know. We’ll see how it goes I guess. We’ll just have to take his word for it for now.

Aisha: For now?

(Adam nods. He then pulls back forward and opens the door to the Juice Bar, guiding everyone in. The three of them enter. And to their astonishment…) 

Adam: What the hell is going on here?!

(The original rangers freeze, caught red handed with pizza stuffed in their mouths.)

Tommy: …SURPRISE!

Adam: …

Rocky: …

Aisha: …

Tommy: Robbie, split some of that off for them.


	15. Season 3 - Episode 15: Not Another SAT Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students get back their SAT scores, and Robbie is stunned by the results.

(We begin today’s episode in the busy halls of Angel Grove High. There we find Kimberly, in a brief calm before the storm known as the school day begins. She packs what she needs for her next class, then eyes a motivational picture of a gymnast taped to the inside of her locker door. She smiles, places her hand over it, then notices an old picture of Tommy beneath it. With a mixture of longing and discomfort, she shuts the door and tries to turn away from those feelings.)

Tommy: Hey!

 

Kimberly: (Startled) Oh my god!

(Unwittingly, Tommy pops up behind her.)

Kimberly: Tommy, why are you creeping up on me like that?

Tommy: Sorry. How are you?

Kimberly: I’m okay. 

Tommy: I need you to do me a favor. 

Kimberly: Okay?

Tommy: I need you to have a girl’s night with Aisha tonight. I’m trying to smooth things over with her Adam and Rocky since the whole pizza party thing. 

Kimberly: You mean when you threw them a pizza party, but forgot to invite them?

Tommy: Yeah.

Kimberly: I’m sorry, I can’t. I’ve got a ton of homework. On top of that, I have practice later on with the girls. We have a qualifying competition to the regionals next weekend. 

Tommy: That’s too bad… (Sighs) Hey, speaking of the girls, have you… been asking them to talk to me?

(Kimberly looks at him with a puzzled look on her face. Tommy tilts his head upwards to cue a flashback of him at the school cafeteria. He’s having lunch, when he’s approached by Hilary.) 

Hilary: Hey.

Tommy: (Muffled) Hey…

Hillary: So I hear you and Kimberly are on a break?

Tommy: (Swallows) Yeah.

Hillary: Aw, that’s too bad. You wanna talk about it over at my place?

Tommy: No. I’m… still with Kim. We’re just on a break.

Hillary: (Grins) Good.

Tommy: Good?

Hillary: That was a test. Should be celebrate you passing over at my place?

Tommy: Alright!

Robbie: Aherm…

(Tommy tilts his head back to look at Kimberly with an accusatory stare.)

Kimberly: (Shrugs) I don’t know what you’re talking about.

Tommy: Hmm. Well I’m hanging out with Adam later for a spar. I’ve also got Billy tutoring Rocky…

(On cue, Rocky and Billy pass by – the latter holding a textbook.)

Billy: Okay so if one ticket gives me a one in eight million chance of winning the state lottery, how many would you need to buy in order to improve my odds by a third? 

Rocky: Why would I buy lottery tickets when I can watch it on TV for free?

Tommy: I tried setting him up with Robbie, but he was really against that for some reason.

Kimberly: That’s weird. I wonder why.

(On cue, Hannah walks by, strutting as if she owns the hallways. Hilary and Lindsay follow behind passing around fliers to those they pass by.)

Hilary: Vote Hannah for junior prom queen.

Lindsay: Vote Hannah for prom queen!

(As they campaign for their clique leader, Robbie approaches. He stops right in front of Hannah.)

Hannah: Hello.

Robbie: Hey.

Lindsay: Are you voting Hannah for prom queen?

Robbie: No thanks. 

Hannah: Why not?

Robbie: (Shrugs) It doesn’t matter who I vote for. They’re all out to screw the world anyway.

(Robbie snatches one of the fliers with Hannah’s picture on it.)

Robbie: Case and point.

Hannah: I’ll have you know I have a lot of great qualities that make me a fit for junior prom queen. 

Robbie: Oh yeah?

Hannah: Yeah. I’m kind, compassionate, charismatic, and I treat everyone here with the respect they deserve. I’m also having this conversation, so clearly I’m good with animals.

(Robbie doesn’t reply, but instead looks at her with a contained smirk. Hannah holds eye contact with him, but then blows right by him.) 

Hannah: Whatever. I don’t have time for this. Let’s go girls.

Lindsay: Vote Hannah.

Robbie: …

(Robbie watches Hannah and her crew walk, then turns briefly to Kim and Tommy before walking away.)

Kimberly: If they didn’t hate each other so much, I’d say they’re perfect for each other.

Tommy: Nah. (Turns back to Kimberly) So anyway, that’s a no for Aisha?

Kimberly: Yeah… I’m sorry. Another time maybe?

Tommy: (Sighs) Yeah, alright.

(Defeated, Tommy slings his backpack over his shoulders and walks away. Later in class however, he tries again with somebody else.) 

 

Billy: I-I don’t understand, Rocky. Aren’t racecar beds for children?

Rocky: It says five and up. 

Billy: Yeah?

Rocky: I’m up.

Robbie: (To Tommy) Sorry I can’t tonight. I have plans.

Tommy: C’mon man. I’m with Adam tonight. Aisha can’t be more painful to be with than Adam.

Robbie: (Shrugs) Not unless she sits on me.

Tommy: Alright that’s another thing. You have got to stop with the fat jokes. They’re not helping.

Robbie: What? She knows I’m kidding.

Tommy: I don’t think she does. Just cool it, okay?

(As they speak, the door swings open. Adam walks through, then holds the door for Ms. Appleby. She has a large stack of manila envelopes in her hand. Adam then takes a seat next to Rocky, which pulls his attention away from Billy for a momentary respite. Billy turns toward Tommy, looking like death.) 

Billy: (Exhales) Aye, ya, yai… 

Tommy: What’s up Alpha? How’s the new friendship budding?

Billy: I… just don’t know what to say. This guy’s… a real piece of work. We haven’t had a single conversation where crumbs aren’t flying out of his mouth.

Tommy: That bad?

Billy: Worse. I mean, he’s a nice guy. But jeez. How did he make it this far? Did he not get left back?

Tommy: I don’t think so. Although he did mention taking a year off after the fifth grade to “unwind.”

Billy: (Sighs) …

Robbie: Why’d you even agree to tutor him in the first place? I mean you know he’s a man child.

Billy: I don’t know. I guess I thought I was up for the challenge. I take pride in my intelligence, and my ability to impart wisdom. 

Robbie: Hmm…

(Before Robbie responds, Adam leans his head forward to get Tommy’s attention.)

Adam: Hey guys. Tommy, we still on for later?

Tommy: Yeah of course. Hey, you don’t mind if Aisha tags along, right?

Adam: Aisha? She’s visiting her friend Tara in Stone Canyon. She’s been gone all week, man.

Tommy: Oh… right.

Adam: (Raises an eyebrow) You haven’t noticed?

(Before that conversation devolves any further, Ms. Appleby takes the floor.)

Ms. Appleby: Okay class, can I have your attention? Before we begin today I have a special treat for you all. (Lifts envelopes) I’ve got back your SAT scores!

Kimberly: Oh boy.

Rocky: Looks like it's do or die time.

Ms. Appleby: Now, now. Don’t start to panic. The SAT’s may very well decide the course of your academic careers and in turn your futures. But it’s only a test. Even if you don’t do well, you’ll all survive. There’s an option for everyone.

(Bulk is heard snickering from the back.)

Bulk: Hear that Robbie? If school doesn't work out, you can always join the circus. They’re always hiring clowns.

Robbie: I hear they're looking for elephants too.

(Tommy darts a look at Robbie.)

Robbie: What?! That’s not Aisha!

(Ms. Appleby starts passing back the large envelopes as tension starts to build in the room.)

Kimberly: Oh my god, I’m so nervous.

Tommy: Don't be. I’m sure you did great, Kim.

Kimberly: My mom did spent a ton of money on test prep. I pretty much have to do great.

Billy: (Receives his envelope) Well, here goes nothing.

(All together, the ranger teens open up their envelopes and look inside. And almost in unison they find… pretty much what they expected.)

Kimberly: Oh… that’s not bad I guess.

Adam: Yeah. About what I thought.

Tommy: I can get in a good school with this.

Adam: I didn’t crush it per se… but… alright.

(Bulk and skull open up their envelopes and have trouble reading their scores.)

Skull: Hey Bulky what’s up with these numbers? Why isn’t it graded from A to F like all other tests?

Bulk: The SAT’s are graded differently, dingus. 

Skull: Okay… so what do these scores mean?

Bulk: …

(Bulk struggles to gauge the numbers, when Robbie leans over and glances at their scores.)

Robbie: That’s about what you’d expect from cops.

(Bulk and Skull turn back to one another.)

Bulk and Skull: (Hi-five) Alright!

Kimberly: What about you Robbie? What did you score?

Robbie: I don’t know. I haven’t opened it. 

Kimberly: What? Why not? 

Robbie: Knowing my luck, there’s probably an application for Charbucks stapled to my scores. And I already work there. So there’s no need to bother.

Kimberly: Oh come on. I’m sure it’s not that bad. I’m sure you’ll find a decent school.

Robbie: …

Kimberly: Want me to open it for you?

(Without responding, Robbie simply hands over his envelope. She opens it up.)

Kimberly: Oh my goodness.

Robbie: That low?

Kimberly: No! These scores are incredible!

Billy: What?!

Robbie: You mean I passed?

Kimberly: I’ll say you did. A 2350!

Billy: What?!

Robbie: Let me see!

(He takes it.)

Billy: Robbie?! 

Adam: (Laughs) Robbie couldn’t pass kidney stones.

Robbie: I don’t believe it I passed! I passed! I passed the SAT’s!

Tommy: Yeah with a near perfect score. Great job Robbie!

Kimberly: Yeah, you’ve really worked hard to get yourself to this point.

Billy: …

Ms. Appleby: You certainly have Roberto. You’ve come a long, long way from the young teen with an attitude that first walked into this classroom three years ago. A round of applause, everyone. 

(The classroom fills with applause for Robbie scores as Ms. Appleby beams proudly.)

Robbie: I don’t believe it. This is… this like one of those things you post on the fridge, huh? I’m gonna need some magnets. And a fridge.

Billy: (In shock) Well done Robbie. You… really surprised us all.

Robbie: Thanks man. Hey I’m sure you managed to top me though, right?

(Billy glances down at his results sheet. A tear rolls down his face…) 

Billy: ...Not exactly.

(On the moon, Zedd looks on with amusement.)

Lord Zedd: Aww the poor blue ranger failed his test. He even got outshined by the burn out. How delightful!

(He turns to face his crew, though speaking to no one in particular.)

Lord Zedd: With the so called genius’s self-confidence at an all-time low, there’s no telling what we’ll be able to accompli--

Master Vile: (Scoff) Childs play. Quit wasting your time with petty squabbles. Phase two of my master plan is underway. 

Lord Zedd: Phase two? What happened to phase one?

Master Vile: What happened? I powered up your Tenga warriors. Are you blind behind those visors, son?

Lord Zedd: Oh. On the contrary. I saw the Tengas get annihilated by the rangers. I saw them get run over by a train. I saw with my eyes that even the great Master Vile isn’t immune to a convenient plot device. The same plot device by the way, which just tanked his SATs!

 

Master Vile: Enough with the petty plans I say. And that was one small army sent as a test. I have a plan to overwhelm their forces. Their cute little metallic armor won’t put a dent in our numbers when the time comes.

(Vile turns to the crew, and speaks to them directly.)

Master Vile: But now. Now I shift my focus onto my generals.

“Yes master.”

Master Vile: With a supersized army I will need supersized men to run them.

Lord Zedd: Oh? And how do you plan on that? You gonna have them follow the warthogs diet and add an extra order of fries in every Happy Meal.

Penn: Your jokes are so cheap, they come free with my Happy Meal.

Master Vile: I’m gonna give six of my men a Zeo Crystal, You know, the Zeo crystals that your girl failed to obtain. And that was before she tried to obtain the power coins and failed!

Rita: Could you two please stop arguing?

(A visibly pregnant Rita waddles in.)

Lord Zedd: Rita, you should really stay off your fe--

Rita: Don’t tell me what to do!

Lord Zedd: …

Rita: Uh… sorry. Hormones.

Master Vile: (Mutters) Can’t control his wife but thinks he can control an army…

Rita: We need to work together and stop pointing fingers. Now Katherine may not have brought us the Zeo crystals, but she’s close to the humans. She might know who has them.

Master Vile: Then bring her to me.

Rita: Oh no. Not after that little stunt you tried to pull last time. She’s not talking to you. Over my dead, bloated body.

Master Vile: Relax. No one said that I would be the one talking to her. I’m not the interrogator type. (Turns to the crew) But I know who is…

(Later in the day, Billy returns home. Still stunned by what happened earlier, he says very little and participates even less in the classroom. Once in his room he lays in bed staring at the ceiling. “How could this have happened?” He thinks to himself. “I’ve built a flying car, I can’t pass a test?” It just doesn’t compute to him. It make so little sense, especially since the SAT didn’t seem so difficult to him, that he begins to question his confidence in his own intelligence.)

Billy: Am I really the “smart one” after all? 

(Billy takes so much pride in his intelligence, that he’s accepted that as his distinguishing feature within the confines of the team. “They’d all be dead without me.” He once said. Would they? He turns to his test scores that are lying beside him and wonders if it’s truly Rocky’s fault that he couldn’t be tutored earlier. Without his intelligence, what does he have? He’s not as cool as Aisha or as good a fighter as Tommy. He doesn’t have the awkward charm of Rocky and he’s not...) 

Billy: Robbie…

(Like a flash from the past, previous emotions he’s once bottled away come flying back. Robbie, the one who puts half the effort but somehow gets everything Billy wants but doesn’t have. Robbie, the one who took Trini from under his nose. Robbie, the one who cuts class and brags about it got a near perfect score on the SAT. This is an outrage. In a just world, this would not be allowed. Billy has worked so hard to get to where he’s at with a meticulously detailed plan for the future, and just like that, Robbie gets it and he doesn’t.)

Billy: (Gets up from bed) What’s the point?! Why do I even bother to be me?!

(Trying everything in his life and getting nothing from it, Billy decides it’s time for a change. If Robbie is getting everything he wants, he will just have to try and be like Robbie. Billy rises from his bed, and tosses the planet shaped throw pillow he was cuddling. Bad to the Bone by ZZ Top fades in as a backdrop to Billy’s transformation. He knocks over the books on his shelf then turns around and throws his school work and science projects in the trash. The giant, previously ripped poster of Albert Einstein with his tongue out is ripped down again and ripped apart. Finally, Billy rips off his glasses, finds the ugliest, most tattered jacket he can find and heads for the streets.)

Billy: …

(Rejuvenated, Billy marches down the street with a new found swagger. Even the inner city grit doesn’t stop him from feeling like the baddest man on the block. That is, until he spots a group of young black teens approaching him from the opposite end of the block. Suddenly, Billy feels a thirst that needs immediate quenching from a local cafe… across the street. He waits for them to pass him by before leaving again. Before that happens though, he’s tapped aggressively on the shoulder.)

Billy: Don’t hurt me!!

Robbie: What are you doing here?

(Billy’s unwittingly entered Robbie’s café, Charbucks. Robbie is in street clothes, as if he is ready to leave for the day.)

Billy: Robbie?

(Robbie eyes his attire and rolls his eyes.)

Robbie: Didn’t we do this already? What do you want?

Billy: Uh… I want you to teach me to be like you.

Robbie: What?

Billy: Teach me to be like you. I’m no longer fit to be the smart one of the group. My academic prospects just tanked while yours simultaneously spiked. Teach me to be a cynical, sarcastic, carefree, anti-social hooligan. 

Robbie: Oh come one Billy, don’t be stupid.

Billy: No. I want to be stupid. Show me.

Robbie: …

Billy: My whole life I’ve dedicated myself to my studies. I’ve missed out on so many important milestones just trying to get the best grades possible. I’ve missed out on dances. I’ve lost out on friendships, forgone romantic relationships…

Robbie: Yeah I’m sure that’s what did it.

Billy: And it was all for naught. I won’t get into Harvard and win a Nobel Prize for science. I won’t even go to Dartmouth and be some crummy engineer. 

Robbie: Isn’t Dartmouth a wizardry school?

Billy: Yes! More of that please. Show me your ways. I want to just let go of everything and just aim low. 

Robbie: I really don’t have time for this.

Billy: Please, just some quick hints. What should I angle for? Ignorance or apathy?

Robbie: I don’t know, and I don’t care.

Billy: Please, Robbie, please.

Robbie: Fine. You really want to be like me?

Billy: Yeah.

Robbie: You want to just let go of everything and withdraw into a sea of self-hatred and despair?

Billy: Uh-huh. Where do I start?

Robbie: Put your hand against your face. I’ll show you what I do when I’m feeling down.

Billy: Okay.

(He presses his palm firmly against his own face, just before Robbie smacks it.)

Billy: ARRRG.

Robbie: I’m leaving. I have someplace to be.

Billy: Arg. Wait, where are you going? Are you selling dope?

Robbie: Go. Away.

(Robbie storms out of the café as Billy chases behind. Meanwhile back on the moon, Katherine the human plant for Rita and Zedd, enters a cold, dark and cloudy room. There’s only chair to sit on under an out of place spotlight. Nervous as she is, Katherine is at least thankful to see Rita’s face as she enters. ) 

Katherine: Empress Rita…

Rita: Katherine. Come right in. Have a seat.

(She calmly does so and sits beside Rita.) 

Katherine: Okay. Is everything alright?

Rita: I hope so.

Katherine: Did I do something wrong?

“I’ll ask the questions here.”

(A chilling, echoing voice appears out of nowhere, then slowly followed by loud footsteps. A towering figure appears out of the darkness. A giant humanoid alligator in green camouflage pants and a cut off beige top appears. He appears to be smoking a cigar on the lips of a perpetually mean scowl. He gets right to it.)

InterroGator: Remember the Zeo crystals you failed to dig up?

 

Rita: You don’t need to answer that.

Katherine: Yes. And I spoke with Mr. Vile, I’m very sorry…

InterroGator: They are no longer where we found them.

Katherine: O-okay?

InterroGator: You wouldn’t happen to know where they went?

Katherine: N-no.

Rita: You’re not being accused of anything dear. Don’t worry. Would you like some water?

InterroGator: You wouldn’t hide anything from us. Would you?

Katherine: Absolutely not. I’ve sworn my allegiance to Rita and Zedd.

InterroGator: But not to Master Vile.

Katherine: …

InterroGator: It was a task he sent you on. He heard rave reviews about your work with them, yet you convenient failed in doing the first thing he asked you to do.

Katherine: It was an accident! I swear!

InterroGator: What about you failing to obtain the power coins? Was that an accident too?

Katherine: Wha- I… that’s not fair. Master Vile changed the plan on me. He admits it himself. 

InterroGator: So you do have something against him then?

Katherine: What… I do… (Looks up) Rita?

Rita: (Grimacing) Hold on sweetie. Stomach cramps…

InterroGator: You didn’t take them?! You didn’t lie and keep them for your own selfish benefit? Or perhaps you’re in collusion with the power rangers.

Katherine: No!

InterroGator: You didn’t lie to Master Vile? Cause many men have. None are around to talk about it.

Katherine: I swear to you I didn’t take them. Please god. I didn’t take them.

(He eyes her menacingly... then backs off.)

InterroGator: Alright. She’s clean.

Katherine: …what?

(Almost on cue, the lights come on.)

InterroGator: You’re good. I’ve made stronger warriors than you confess to things they didn’t commit. You’re okay.

Katherine: …okay? Th-thank you.

InterroGator: You wouldn’t happen to know about where they are, right?

Katherine: No idea. The last I saw them was when I was ducking the car that nearly killed me. It was driven by the brown ranger. He was with some girl.

Rita: The brown ranger?! The rangers might already have them then. We need to tell my dad!

(Rita rushes out of the room to begin a hunt for Robbie and the “girl” Katherine referenced. Strangely enough, Robbie is with that very girl right now, both sitting on the hood of her pink Corvette somewhere deep in the woods. She’s yattering away while Robbie vaguely appears to be listening.)

Hannah: …then I realized you don’t usually celebrate birthdays on the day you were conceived. So then I knew something was up. 

Robbie: Uh-huh.

Hannah: Ugh. I was so depressed after it happened. But not like depressed enough to be a good painter or whatever. I was just really sad. I even went to church for the first time in years to try and talk to someone. I mean, I used to be very, very religious.

Robbie: Then what?

Hannah: Then I read the bible. No. Thank you. But I mean I’m like spiritual. I also can’t like, sit through mass. I don’t know. You ever hear someone talk, and then half way through you wish you weren’t alive anymore?

Robbie: Yep.

Hannah: But I mean I’ve tried talking to people. My friends, family… I can’t really talk to my therapist about it though. Because I mean… he is my therapist. 

Robbie: Wow.

Hannah: Yeah. (Sighs) Oh my god. You must think I’m a total weirdo. Listen to me just talking about me and my problems. Alright, enough about that. What’s new with you?

Robbie: (Shrugs) I don’t know. Not much. I got a good score on my SATs.

Hannah: That’s fantastic. What did you get?

Robbie: Uh… 2350?

Hannah: What? You’re kidding, right?

Robbie: Nope.

(He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out the results sheet from his exam. She takes it from and studies it.)

Hannah: I don’t believe it. This is… amazing. Robbie this is nearly a perfect score. You can go anywhere. Harvard, Yale, Colombia. Presidents come from those schools. Did I mention how attractive you are?

Robbie: Thanks. I was kinda excited too at first. But I mean I can’t really afford any kind of college. Much less a Harvard or Yale.

Hannah: (Smirks) Robbie. You’re Hispanic. These schools fantasize about putting you in their brochures. You’d get in on a full scholarship for sure.

Robbie: You think so?

Hannah: Duh.

Robbie: Okay... You know I never really thought about going to college before today. I wouldn’t even know what I would study. Or where to begin applying.

Hannah: Oh my god, this is gonna be so exciting. I’m totally gonna clean you up and make you legit. I’ll be like Michelle Pfeiffer in that movie where she teaches in the ghetto.

(Hannah starts rubbing his back as Robbie starts to think about all of the doors that now appear to be open to him that were once closed. Perhaps now though he thinks, he can actually make something of himself. The feeling is so exciting and overwhelming to him that he can hardly put it into words.)

Robbie: Be right back. I gotta take a wiz.

Hannah: Kay. 

(Robbie jumps off her hood and tosses the drink in his hand.) 

Hannah: Hurry up. I gotta meet the girls soon.

(He walks deep into the woods. Hannah reaches into her purse and pulls out a small mirror to fix herself up. Shortly after though, she hears some rustling in front of her. She figures its Robbie.) 

Hannah: Back so soon?

(Then she puts down the mirror…)

“On the contrary my dear. I’m just in time.”

(The Kat Burglar appears in front of her, back for this very specific task.) 

Hannah: (Gasps) Oh my god! Who are you? What do you want?

Kat Burglar: Who I am is not important. But the Master wishes to speak to you, so what I want, is you.

(He points at her. At that exact moment, Tenga warriors appear behind her and grab her by the arms.)

Hannah: Oh my god. Robbie!!! Robbie help!! 

Kat Burglar: He can’t help you where you’re going. 

Hannah: Robbie please!! Help me!

Robbie: Hannah!!

Kat Burglar: Hahahahahaha!

(Robbie hears her cries for help and rushes back in. But it’s too late. The Kat Burglar, Hannah and the Tengas vanish. Leaving behind only the belongings in her purse, which spill on the floor. On the moon, Zedd looks on, surprised with the ease of the kidnapping.)

 

Lord Zedd: Huh? Looks like that littler breath isn’t totally useless after all. 

Master Vile: Within their elements, my men are masters at their craft.

Lord Zedd: I’m still not sold. Send her to the pit with the gator. Let’s see if he lives up to his reputation. Or if he’s just another croc like the rest of them. 

(Back on earth, Robbie has quickly summoned most of the team into the command center. However he’s struggling to explain the circumstances around Hannah’s kidnapping without spilling the beans.) 

Tommy: So… explain to us again exactly what happened.

Robbie: So, I was on my way to work. When the Tengas attacked me.

Adam: Why were you in the woods?

Robbie: I had to take a leak.

Tommy: But you were a mile in.

Robbie: I… got lost?

Rocky: Okay. So why don’t you tell us all why Hannah was there?

Robbie: (Shrugs) I don’t know. She was probably hooking up with some guy. You know Hannah.

Tommy: …alright. That checks out.

Billy: Indeed.

Adam: Yep.

Billy: Uh… I mean… sure. (Shrugs) Whatever.

(A noticeably dressed down Billy with disheveled hair corrects his own language.)

Robbie: Where is everyone? Why don’t we have a full team here?

Zordon: Aisha is currently visiting a friend in Stone Canyon, which is out of our communicators’ reach.

Robbie: So we can talk from the moon, but the next town is out of reach. Right. And Kim?

Zordon: Alpha has been trying to get in contact with Kimberly, but thus far has been unsuccessful.

(Robbie shakes his head in disgust.)

Tommy: What I don’t understand is what Master Vile even wants with Hannah. I mean, last week it was Katherine. Remember when I…

Billy: (Cut him off) Man, this ain’t about you or your problems! “Tommy” ain’t the center of the universe, so hands off the main plot!

Robbie: Thank you. 

Tommy: Uh… I was just wonder what was up with the random kidnappings.

Zordon: These kidnappings are anything but random, Tommy. Do not assume Master Vile doesn’t have a plan. We may not understand it, but he never acts without purpose. Alpha, have you pin down her coordinates?

Alpha: I’m trying to pin point her… Got it! Sending you the coordinates.

Zordon: Just as I feared, your friend has been taken to the McGuffin Caverns in an alternate dimension.

Robbie: Whoa. She’s not my friend, alright? We just so happened to run into each other.

Adam: An alternate dimension? How do we get there?

(Almost instinctively Tommy turns to Billy, recalling something from the past.)

Tommy: Didn’t Billy create a device that travels through different dimensions? Wouldn’t that work?

Zordon: That device only travels to and from Rita’s dark dimension. So unfortunately it would not work in this situation.

Billy: Of course it won’t. Cause I’m a stupid, stupid man.

Tommy: O…kay?

Zordon: We will need to create a separate device that will travel to the coordinates that Alpha found.

Alpha: We will also need to find the correct location to travel from.

Tommy: I can do that. (Turns to the others) We should all go. Billy, you can stay behind and create that new device.

(Billy shakes his head.)

Billy: No can do.

Tommy: What?

Billy: Robbie’s the smart one now, not me. I’m just a low down, good for nothing loser that plays by his own rules and smells of trees for some reason.

Tommy: Are you still on the SAT scores, Billy? That test doesn’t erase all the amazing work you’ve done. 

Adam: Yeah, and Robbie’s good scores don’t suddenly make him the smart one here. That’s preposterous. I mean you created a flying car for Pete’s sake. 

Billy: …I did build a flying car.

Tommy: Yeah man. You’re like what, 17? You’re a pioneer.

Billy: …I am aren’t I?

Rocky: Yeah! I tank tests all the time. Doesn’t make me an idiot.

(Billy pauses.)

Billy: …Forget it. No. I can’t do it.

(Everyone collectively groans.)

Zordon: Then we will have to go to our next best option. 

(His eyes direct to one other person...)

Zordon: Robbie, can you create this device?

(Stunned by the vow of confidence by Zordon, yet frustrated with everyone else, Robbie knows that in order to guarantee Hannah’s safety, he must do the work himself. Slowly, he steps forward, then nods.)

Robbie: I got this.

Adam: A-are you sure? I mean I can try to build it if you want.

Alpha: I’m sorry Adam, what did you score on the SAT?

 

(Adam doesn’t reply.)

Robbie: It’s fine. Besides, how difficult can it be?

Zordon: The rest of you will be needed to help find the best location for teleportation. It is somewhere in the rocky hills. 

(A large, Geiger counter-like device magically appears in Tommy’s hands.)

Zordon: This device should help you. You should hear loud clicking noises the closer you get to the coordinates.

Tommy: Alright.

(The team gets in formation to morph. Robbie leans over to whisper in Billy’s ear.)

Robbie: Think I could borrow the keys to your garage? My mom’s boyfriend is using the only lab in our apartment.

Billy: (Sighs) …sure.

Zordon: Good luck then rangers, and may the power protect you.

Tommy: It’s morphin time!

“White ranger power!”

“Black ranger power!”

“Blue ranger power!”

“Red ranger power!”

(While the rangers morph into action in their rescue mission, the person they pursue wakes up with a splitting headache. Hannah finds herself inside a cold, damp dungeon, not dissimilar to Katherine’s. She tries to grab her head but finds her arms restricted with chains. Making matters worse, she finds herself on top of a large jagged rock - in which there is no comfortable position.)

Hannah: Hello? Robbie? Anyone?

(She tries to jerk free but the restriction elicits even more panic. She tries to stay still, until a figure walks into the room.)

InterroGator: (Cracking knuckles) You, have something that I want.

Hannah: Oh god. Not this kinda dungeon. 

InterroGator: What?

Hannah: Please, do whatever you want to me. Just make it quic --

InterroGator: Quiet. The only thing I want in return for your freedom are the Zeo crystals.

Hannah: The what?

InterroGator: Don’t play coy! Have you not worked for Lord Zedd in the past? 

Hannah: Who??

InterroGator: Lying will get you nowhere.

(A petrified and perplexed Hannah freezes, not knowing how to respond. Back on earth, Tommy and the guys are near the rocky hills, searching for some sort of signal that will bring them closer to her safe return.)

Tommy: I’m not getting anything.

Rocky: Keep looking.

Tommy: Nothing yet.

Adam: (Turns to Rocky) Rocky, you’re okay with this?

Rocky: Okay with what?

Adam: We’re basically saving a girl you’re in love with who was caught while hanging out with another guy. You sure you’re okay?

Rocky: Oh. It's fine. I’m over her. 

Adam: Yeah?

Rocky: Yeah. There’s plenty of fish in the sea.

Adam: That’s good.

Rocky: Yeah. Besides, I read that on the internet that there plenty of hot singles in my area that are dying to meet me. So I’ll probably try that out.

Tommy: There! I have something. It should be straight this way!

(With the counter clicking getting louder and louder, the rangers rush forward toward the source. Eventually, it beeps, signaling that the location has been found.)

Tommy: (Shuts machine off) Alright. I guess that was easy enough.

Adam: (Points up) Uh oh. A little too easy.

Tommy: Tengas!

(A pack of Tengas rush from the sky coming downward. They try to take the rangers heads off, but they rolls out of the way last second.)

Tommy: You guys okay?

Rocky: I’m fine.

Tommy: Alright, let’s ground these birds!

(Tommy leads the charge toward an enemy. It ducks to try and trip him, but Tommy leaps over him. He gets up, finds another Tenga charging but swats him away with a kick. He turns around and ducks – returning the favor for the first enemy, who collides with him at full speed and stumbles over.)

Tommy: Haha. You can’t fool me, silly goose.

(On the other end, Billy is surrounded by a mob. He throws up an arm to block a punch, then blindly throws a side kick. It gets caught. He gets drilled with a kick and knocked back into the arms of an enemy behind him. Then thrown to the ground.)

Billy: Ooff! 

Rocky: Billy, hang on!

(Rocky rushes forward but meets two enemies ahead of him. They hold hands and try to take him out with a running clothesline, but Rocky kicks them in the hand to break free. He follows up with a back kick to one of them, but gets piled on by a third warrior who knocks him back and into the arms of the first two. They turf him like they did to Billy.) 

Tenga: Give up black ranger. You’re outnumbered!

Adam: I don’t think so!

(Adam spins around twice, and like magic, a double appears beside him.)

Adams: Let’s do it!

(They simultaneously cart wheel forward, get behind the pack of enemies, then land kicks to knock them forward into the dirt. The Adam’s then turn around and try to land spinning heel kicks, but miss their targets who duck. From the ground, the Tengas kick upwards, knocking the Adam’s backwards and into the arms of the first two enemies. Similar to the others, he gets tossed aside. He joins them in a pile, and soon after joined by Tommy who can’t hold out much longer.)

Tommy: Ugh.

Rocky: (Clutches chest) Man. I don’t know how we can last much longer.

Adam: We’re out numbered. There’s too many of them. Where on earth is Kimberly? We need her!

 

(Away from the action, Kimberly is at the Juice Bar. She is completely unaware of the developments as she is busy performing high kicks on a balance beam. Members of the school gymnastics team watch, then applaud her after spinning around backfliping off the beam; sticking the landing.) 

Hilary: That was nice Kim.

Kimberly: Thanks!

Lindsay: We’re gonna be a lock for the regionals for sure. 

(Hilary looks around the Juice Bar, then checks her watch.)

Hilary: Hey, anyone seen Hannah? She should have been here half an hour ago.

Lindsay: I dunno. She probably flaked again.

Kimberly …

(Kim reaches for her watch, but realizes she doesn’t have hers on.)

Hilary: Go figure. That girl has been a hot mess lately.

Kimberly: (Claps hands) C’mon girls focus. Let’s try that from the top!

Hilary: (To Lindsay) Don’t tell her I said that…

(As Kim directs the other girls back to work, her communicator is seen sticking out of her gym bag, ringing. Back in the battle…) 

Adam: I’d never thought I’d see the day where our lives are in Robbie’s hands. Or rather I was hoping we never would.

Billy: (Panting) I just hope he knows what he’s doing…

(Inside of Billy’s garage, Robbie is seen working hard on the teleportation device. Not used to this kind of task at all, he is still confident he can figure it out. Working off Billy’s schematics for the old teleporter, it seems to be going well and looks like Robbie it should. When adding the satellite dish at the top however, the entire thing bursts into flames and blows up in his face.)

Robbie: AHHH!

(A little later he tries again. This time he starts by inputting the software first and matching the coordinates with Hannah’s location. He works off the previous teleporter’s base so it seems relatively straight forward. That is of course, until he pushes one wrong button. The computer suddenly goes into a violent shake. Before he can undo the damage, it blows up in his face.)

Robbie: AHHH!

(He decides take a short break. Robbie goes into the Cranston kitchen and pulls out a chocolate bar from the cubbard. Then that blows up on his face as well.)

Robbie: Do’oh!

(Back in the middle of the action, Tommy proposes a change of plans…)

Tommy: I don’t know. But we shouldn’t take any chances.

Adam: What do you mean?

Tommy: Billy, you should probably check up on him.

Billy: Me? Bu-bu-bu… I can’t… 

Tommy: Dude, enough. Our backs are against the wall right now. We’re short-handed. And we need a device to get out of it that they guy we’ve assigned has never built. Robbie’s cool, but he doesn’t know the difference between a teleporter and a Transformer. 

Billy: But I-I have trepidations about my ability to be of any assiss--

Tommy: Listen to yourself man. No one talks like you. You’re not some “burn out,” you’re the brains of this operation. We’d be dead without you.

Billy: So I’ve heard… 

Tommy: I won’t hear any more excused. Go help him. That’s an order.

Billy: Okay… I’ll try. 

(Billy teleports to the garage, where a disheartened Robbie is hunched over a table, watching television.)

“We now return to Clueless…”

“What-ever!”

“Ugh. As if.”

Robbie: …

“Talk to the hand. Cause the face don’t understand.”

Robbie: She’s dead. I killed her.

(As Robbie laments his failures, Billy appears in a bright blue flash.)

Billy: Robbie! 

Robbie: Oh. Hey.

Billy: (Pulls off helmet.) What’s going on? What have you done so far?

Robbie: Well… I found your schematics.

Billy: And?

Robbie: I made a paper airplane out of it.

(He picks up a paper airplane he made. He rocks it back and forth in front of him as if he’s about to throw it. Then it blows up in his face.)

Robbie: AHHH!

Billy: We really need your help out there. We’re being attacked by a never ending swarm of Tengas.

Robbie: I don’t know what you want from me. I’m not a science tech. You are. 

 

Billy: Well why’d you volunteer?

Robbie: Because you chickened out. And my—(Clears throat) Hannah’s gonna be toast if we don’t do something. 

Billy: …

Robbie: You’re putting way too much stock into this ridiculous test. You think me scoring higher than you suddenly makes me a genius and you an idiot?

Billy: Of course not. Rocky’s the idiot.

Robbie: Exactly. And everyone and their mother knows that test is flawed. Yet colleges still care about it so we’re forced to take it. It generally hurts people like me who don’t have the means to afford prep or live in an area with good schools. And it hurts people like you who bust their tails off their whole lives to be judged on one bad day.

Billy: Hmm. You might have a point.

Robbie: I might? I mean, look at all this crap! You’ve built an entire laboratory out of paper clips and chewing gum. You make MacGyver look like a wuss. You think you’re not the smart one of this group? You must be an idiot if you think that.

(What Robbie says resonates with Billy.) 

Billy: I guess I could always just take the test again.

Robbie: Get over here. Help me build this thing. And let’s save that Aryan princess.

Billy: Alright. Move over.

Robbie: Atta boy. 

(Back in the Rocky Mountains, the rangers continue to struggle. Adam is on his knees surrounded by Tenga warriors trying desperately to get out. He throws an elbow to the right. A punch in front of him. But upon getting back up, gets a double axe handle to the back, knocking him back down.)

Adam: Ugh. They’re too much. We can’t hold out much longer.

(Tommy stomps an enemy in the gut to push them away.)

Tommy: Just a little longer. They’ve gotta b--

(He’s blindsided from the back as a Tenga drop kicks him forward. He stumbles into a clothesline from an enemy in front of him.)

Tommy: (Gasping) …be here soon…

(Just as things look there worst, Robbie and Billy appear, both morphed and holding a piece of the teleporter.)

Robbie: Miss us?

(The two leap right into action to clear the field, Robbie pulls out his blade blaster to gun down anyone within eye shot. Billy rushes over to help Adam get up. Within seconds, the area is cleared, at least momentarily. Robbie rushes over and offers a hand to Tommy.)

Tommy: Thanks. Looks like you figured out the teleporter after all.

Robbie: Yeah. Though I got a little help from our resident genius.

Tommy: Ah, so he’s back to the old Billy I presume?

(Billy lifts Adam to his feet. Then turns around and give a thumbs up.)

Billy: Affirmative!

Tommy: Glad to hear it. Quick, let’s set up the device before they recover.

(Robbie and Billy run to the area Tommy points at and set up the teleporter’s with the dishes facing one another. Robbie flips a switch, triggering a portal to open up.)

Tommy: Everyone in! Hurry!

(They all rush in. Just in the nick of time too as InterroGator’s interrogation with Hannah begins to turn hostile. With his patience wearing thin, he has his hand grasped over her face.)

InterroGator: What did you do with the Zeo crystals?!

Hannah: (Terrified) I don’t know!

InterroGator: Do not lie to me!

Hannah: I’m not! I swear! I don’t know what you’re talking about!

InterroGator: We saw you! You dug them up. What did you do with them?!

Hannah: I didn’t do anyth—oh wait, those?

InterroGator: Yeah?

Hannah: (Calmly) Oh. Well why didn’t you say so? I didn’t know they were important. I totally don’t have them anymore. I s--

“AHHHHHHH!!!”

(Out of nowhere, a laser guns him down. It comes out of Saba, being held by a Tommy led rangers.)

Tommy: Unhand her!

Hannah: The power rangers!

(They rush to her aid.)

Robbie: Are you okay?

Hannah: Yeah…

(She looks up at her chains.)

Hannah: Nothing I haven’t been through before.

Tommy: Let’s get her free.

(The rangers blast through the chains with their blade blasters and pull her out. InterroGator gets back on his feet but starts backing out of the cave.)

InterroGator: You’re ruining everything! This isn’t over.

Robbie: Alright, just keep running.

(Meanwhile, on the moon…)

Rita and Zedd: By the power of force of thunder, make our monsters grow!

(They combine their wands, emitting a dark energy that streams directly to earth. It strikes InterroGator dead on. He grows to the size of the mountains that surround him. The rangers now grow far more concerned than they were a minute ago.)

InterroGator: AHAHAHAHA. Nothing like a tall glass of Gator-Aide to replenish me! Ahaha.

(The rangers rush outside of the cave to look up in awe.)

Rocky: Whoa. 

Billy: What do we do? We can’t just leave Hannah in there.

Rocky: You guys take care of him. I’ll take her to safety. 

Robbie: Get out of here doofus. I’ll take her.

Tommy: You sure Rob?

Robbie: Yeah. She last saw me anyway. It makes most sense.

Adam: Rocky did you stuff socks in your tights?

Rocky: …no

Adam: So much for being over her.

Tommy: Alright, Robbie can take Hannah. Billy, Adam, set up the teleporter for him. Rocky and I will take care of this guy

“Right.”

(Robbie, Adam and Billy head inside as Tommy and Rocky prepare for action.)

Tommy: Alright. I need Ninja Megazord power, now! 

“Red Ape Ninjazord. Power up.”

(The mighty red mechanical ape emerges; thumping his chest and marching into action. Rocky wastes no time jumping into the cockpit and directs the Ape Zord to pull out its two katanas. It charges the monster, and brings its weapons together to make a double edged blade.)

Rocky: Interrogate this!

(The Zord swings, but gets blocked by the InterroGator. Rocky recovers and swings the katana from the other end, drilling him several times in the abdomen. He then pulls back and jabs, knocking him backwards.)

InterroGator: Is that all you’ve got, little red ranger?

(The InterroGator spins around and drills Rocky with his tail. Before the red Ape recovers, the Gator leaps at him, and chomps down at his arm. Sparks and fire fly out of the side of his mouth as Rocky tries desperately to break free. Unfortunately his jaw is clamped shut.) 

Rocky: I’m hurt!

Tommy: Hang on!

 

(With a mighty shriek, the Falcon Zord flies into action. It looks down and sets it sights on the monster, then lets out several lasers that hit dead on.)

InterroGator: AHHHH!

(He lets go of his grip, enabling Rocky to strike again. The monster flips backwards and hits the ground in a daze. Tommy now sees his moment to finish it off while it’s down.)

“Falconzord. Power launch.”

(The Falconzord tilts down, with both wings extended, and aims at the InterroGator at break neck speed. In the blink of an eye it tears through the monster. Before he can react, he’s blinded by a bright light and engulfed in a ball of fire. The rangers celebrate as their enemy is reduced to nothingness.)

Rocky: Alright!

Tommy: (Thumbs up) See you later, Gator.

(Back on earth, Hannah reappears in the woods. An unmorphed Robbie teleports there as well just in time and runs over to her.)

Robbie: Hannah! 

Hannah: Hannah… I mean, Robbie!

Robbie: Hannah, are you okay?

Hannah: (Dazed) Is… there still laughter out there?

Robbie: Hannah, you were gone for less than an hour.

(Meanwhile, back on the moon…)

Lord Zedd: Your plan failed, Vile. One of your men are dead too.

Master Vile: That is because of your tactical error. I wanted her fingers bitten off the second she pretended not to know who you are.

Lord Zedd: Perhaps she didn’t know who I was because I WIPED HER MEMORY.

Master Vile: What?! Why didn’t you tell me this?

Lord Zedd: Oh, I don’t know. Perhaps it was the same reason you swapped my apples last week?! 

(Caught in his own web of deceit, Vile doesn’t respond. Instead, he quietly drops the subject.)

Master Vile: Gator was a good man. A senseless loss. But he would want us to continue. 

Lord Zedd: (Mockingly) Would he…?

Master Vile: Yes. And continue we must. Clean slate.

 

Lord Zedd: Clean slate…

(Vile turns away from Zedd to lean over a table. He eyes a vase.)

Master Vile: Besides, the Zeo crystal aren’t the only source of energy we can draw from. Ain’t it, old buddy?

(Vile playfully taps the vase. He looks inside the top hole and sees an emaciated, severely weakened Ninjor inside. He gasps for dear life.)

Ninjor: Coughs… Coughs….

(The next morning, we return to earth inside the still empty halls of Angel Grove High. It’s so early that Billy and Rocky are all alone in the classroom reviewing some notes from last night.)

Rocky: This is the math homework. I followed the steps you outlined for me. It’s pretty simple once I followed the formulas.

Billy: This is really good work Rocky. You’re really making progress.

Rocky: Well it’s all thanks to you. I really appreciate all the time you’ve put in to helping me. You know you really didn’t need to do this.

Billy: Don’t mention it man. We’re a team. It’s what we do. 

Rocky: Yeah… 

(It’s also early enough to see Robbie and Hannah walking side by side, as she recounts the horrors of the previous night.)

Hannah: It was horrible, Robbie. Just horrible. They had me in chains, threatening to take advantage of me. And screaming demeaning things at me. I know now how the slaves must’ve felt.

Robbie: Sure.

Hannah: I’m serious. It was probably the worst thing to ever happen to me. I wasn’t sure I was gonna make it out alive.

Robbie: Well I’m glad you’re safe.

Hannah: Yeah. Thank god the power rangers came just in time. I’ve never seen them up close before.

Robbie: I’m pretty sure that’s not true. But I won’t bother going back and checking.

Hannah: It was incredible. One of them even took extra care of me. Total dreamboat. He even sounded hot.

Robbie: Oh yeah? Which one was he?

Hannah: The white one. Ugh. So masculine too. He’s got shoulders for days.

Robbie: Hmm.

Hannah: I’d let him be my white knight any da--

Robbie: I got it. 

(Hannah spots something in his hand.)

Hannah: What’s that?

Robbie: Oh this? It’s uh… book on different colleges. Just… doing a little research.

Hannah: Aww, look at you. You’re growing up right before my eyes. Watch, pretty soon you’ll be the most educated gardener on the block.

Robbie: That was extremely racist. But I’ll let it slide.

(She flashes a child-like smile at him.)

Robbie: Let me ask you though, what did those monsters want from you anyway? It struck me as strange that of all people, they’d grab you and hold you hostage.

Hannah: Oh. Well I…

“Aherm”

(Mr. Kaplan walks in just as she is about to answer.)

Mr. Kaplan: Mr. Clemente. Will you come with me please?

Robbie: Man, what did I do now? 

Mr. Kaplan: I… think you just need to come with me.

(He turns to Hannah with a grim expression on his face then walks away. Hannah is joined by her best friends, Lindsay and Hillary.)

Lindsay: Hey girl. I thought you’d run away from home or something.

Hannah: Hey! I know. We have so much to catch up on. I had the craziest night.

Hilary: Why are you doing talking to him?

Hannah: Oh. Nothing. I think he was trying to sell me dope or something.

Hilary: Weirdo.

(Robbie steps into Mr. Kaplan’s office, where he finds Billy already seated. He looks back at him seeming equally confused.)

Mr. Kaplan: Have a seat.

(He takes a seat next to Billy.)

Robbie: Look, whatever Billy claims I did to him I swear was in self-defen--

(Kaplan raises his hand to cut him off.) 

Robbie: …

Mr. Kaplan: The reason I called you both in here is because it appears there’s been some sort of mistake.

Billy: Mistake? What do you mean?

Mr. Kaplan: Well I just got off the phone with the College Board. It seems their grading system malfunctioned. 

Robbie: Crap. Should've seen this coming.

Mr. Kaplan: I’m afraid grades were swapped. And your scores do not reflect what you actually got.

Billy: Are you serious?

Mr. Kaplan: Yes. Robbie, you got Billy’s score, and Billy, you got the 2350.

Billy: What?! You mean I didn’t get a perfect score?!

Robbie: You gotta be kidding me.

Mr. Kaplan: Well did you study at all for the test?

Robbie: Of course I studied. I spent a whole check just to sign up for the stupid thing!

(Getting riled up, Robbie starts breathing heavy. He settle back down and takes a deep breath.)

Robbie: And for the first time in my life I was actually thinking about going to college.

Mr. Kaplan: Well that’s just irresponsible.

Robbie: Whatever man. I’m outta here.

(He walks out and slams the door behind him.)

Billy: Now, are you sure my score wasn’t perfect? You sure here wasn’t some other mistake? 

Mr. Kaplan: I’m afraid not.

Billy: But just call them and ask.

(Following the news Robbie is zombified for the rest of the day. He speaks to no one as he feels the small, feigned light at the end of his tunnel dim. Even Hannah, who tries during class to get his attention gets ignored. After class, Robbie walks out alone. Book on colleges in hand, he tosses it in the trash before leaving the school. Hannah, who stayed behind in her parked car, gets out and tails him.)

Hannah: Is everything okay?

Robbie: Huh? Oh. Yeah.

Hannah: You were like, dead in History. You totally snubbed me. What happened with Kaplan?

(He shakes his head.)

Robbie: Nothing. 

Hannah: Don’t pull that “I’m fine” crap on me. I invented that. I don’t need any drama from a guy I’m just casually seeing.

Robbie: You live off of drama, Hannah. It’s like your coffee. It rejuvenates you.

Hannah: Not when I’m specifically seeing someone to get my mind off of it. Look just tell me what’s going on. Are you like, getting suspended? Did he find out what we did in the library? (Gasps) Did he find out what you did to Billy?

(Annoyed, he stomps his feet and turns around.)

Robbie: Look I’m not some privileged, snot nosed Ivy League punk, okay? I never will be.

Hannah: Okay…? Did I say you were?

Robbie: (Sighs) They switched the results by mistake. It was Billy that got what I thought I got. Like some cliché straight out of a high school sitcom. 

Hannah: Oh. So what about your real score?

(Pulls it out of his back pocket and jabs it at her.)

Robbie: Not Ivy League material.

(She takes it out of his hands and reads it.)

Hannah: Wow. You can’t scrub toilets in the Ivy League with these scores.

(He nods angrily.)

Hannah: Well I mean don’t worry about it. Not all the guys I date have to be intellectuals. 

Robbie: Well that’s a huge relief. 

Hannah: I’m sorry. If it helps, poor people tend to do badly on standardized tests. 

Robbie: Wow. You are really bad at this.

Hannah: I know, I am. I-I’ve never really done this before. (Checks the score again.) I mean, the whole football team did better than this.

Robbie: (Seething) …

Hannah: But… and I’m being honest… none of them can hold a candle to you.

Robbie: What?

Hannah: Yeah. They’re all wannabe frat guys and junk. Totally childish. And I mean, talking to you about politics and stuff, it used to put me to sleep. But you're a smart guy. Don’t put any weight into this stupid score. A lot of colleges would be lucky to have you.

Robbie: Well… thanks. 

(Hannah looks around the parking lot quickly before leaning over and planting a soft kiss on the cheek.)

Robbie: …

Hannah: If you tell anyone, I'll kill you.

(She walks off, leaving Robbie with an odd, unexpected feeling of elation in the pit of his stomach. A feeling which he hasn't felt in a long time.)

Hannah: Gotta run. Meeting up with the girls. Call me.

Robbie: …okay.

(She leaves as he watches her go. He may not get an Ivy League education. Or perhaps even a college education. But perhaps there is a light at the end of the tunnel after all...)


	16. Season 3 - Episode 16: "United" we Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's election season in Angel Grove, giving the villains on the moon their most dastardly plan yet.

(We begin today on the moon in Zedd’s palace. Vile is seen walking into Finster’s workshop. He turns back toward the door as he points to an empty metal bed.)

Master Vile: Just toss him there, like the trash he is.

(Squatt and Baboo follow him in, carrying a limp, emaciated looking Ninjor. They toss him on the bed without regard for his safety. Ninjor turns to Vile. He struggles to speak.)

Ninjor: (Coughs) You’ll never win...

Master Vile: (Snickers) Win. Winning implies this is some sort of game.

(Vile leans in close to Ninjor’s face.)

Master Vile: And I play no games.

(He leans back out.)

Master Vile: If this were a game, you wouldn’t be on the brink of death ready to have the only resource you offer sucked out of you like crystal out of some filthy African cave.

Ninjor: (Coughs) That’s… (Cough) That’s racist.

Master Vile: (Ignores) Even as a bargaining chip you’re useless. The rangers barely notice you’re missing.

(Hearing the ruckus, Zedd peeks his head in.)

Lord Zedd: Huh? What’s going on here? What are you doing?

Master Vile: I’m about to make our army strong enough to take on the world.

Lord Zedd: With this shriveled up prune?

Ninjor: …

Master Vile: I’ve kept him in a jar the past few weeks. Pretty sure he can’t be away from his planet too long.

 

Lord Zedd: What’s the matter with you? This plan will never work. Look at him, he’s scrap metal at this point.

(Ninjor doesn’t even have the energy to respond. Zedd continues…)

Lord Zedd: No, no, no. We need to be more meticulous about this.

Master Vile: Meticulous? Well. Somebody’s learned some new words.

Lord Zedd: Yes. And I’ve got a plan that is sure to not only abdicate the rangers, but all of Angel Grove!

Master Vile: Really? And how do you expect to do that?

Lord Zedd: It’s simple. What’s the one thing they hold dear? The one thing the people are foolish enough to still believe they have some control over…

Master Vile: Mhmm…

“It’s election season in Angel Grove with the mayor’s seat up for grabs. The incumbent Lucy Carrington however, holds a sizable lead against her opponent, the self-proclaimed “Washington outsider,” Rico Revoltez. Only time will tell if Revoltez’ populous, if not controversial message will be enough to take on this daunting task

In national news, Vice President Gore places his infant son in a rocket to quote, “escape this dying planet.” We’ll have more on that later.”

(Back on earth, as today’s top stories continue to air over a TV screen facing the outside of an electronics store, Rocky and Adam pass by in the street – the latter of whom is holding a white cat.)

Rocky: Aisha’s gonna flip when she sees we brought her cat to greet her from the bus stop.

Adam: Oh she’ll flip alright. She’ll flip when she realizes we’re the only ones greeting her.

Rocky: The others were busy, remember? Kim has her gymnastics game today.

Adam: So another meaningless competition supersedes that fact that our friends been gone a whole week? Are you gonna ditch me at the altar for one of Tommy’s karate tournaments?

Rocky: Well I don’t know. I’ve never really seen you that way.

Adam: I don’t know. It just sounds like Tommy was blowing hot air with his speech about unity.

Rocky: Aw, c’mon. It’s not that bad anymore. It’s gotten better, no?

Adam: Was it better for you when Robbie de-railed you the other day?

(He tilts his head upward, cueing a flashback of the teens in class.)

Rocky: Hey guys, what do you call a dumb power ranger?

Robbie: Rocky.

Rocky: No. They’re—wait, what?

(Rocky tilts his head back. His face grows slightly grim.)

Rocky: Well Robbie’s…. a different issue entirely.

(The two stop in front of a bus stop. Just in time for the bus to open. Shortly after, Aisha steps out holding several bags.)

Adam: Surprise!

Rocky: Welcome home!

Aisha: Ugh. I just left my home.

(She tosses her bags onto Adam’s arm and pets her kitty. She looks around, befuddled.)

Aisha: Where is everyone?

Rocky: Kim’s got a gymnastic tournament today. The others couldn’t make it.

Adam: And Robbie’s at his cousin’s baby shower.

Aisha: What? Isn’t his cousin younger than he is?

(They shrug.)

Aisha: This is ridiculous. I brought gifts for everyone. And I specifically asked for them to be here.

Rocky: I’m sorry. Uhh… How was your trip?

(Aisha lets out a sigh, as if to exhale all of her anger towards the other rangers for a moment. A smile comes across her face as she looks up to the sky.)

Aisha: It was amazing. I had so much fun. I honestly haven’t smiled so much since I moved to Angel Grove.

Adam: That sounds about right.

 

Aisha: Tara is just so... I feel alive around her. Like I can just be myself. God I wish I were back in Stone Canyon.

(She reaches into her purse and pulls out a planner.)

Aisha: We’ve already made plans to see each other tomorrow. She’s coming with me to the debates.

(Rocky sneaks a peek at what she’s writing.)

Rocky: Who’s “Psycho the Rapist?”

Aisha: Psychotherapist, Rocky. And mind your business!

Rocky: Sorry…

Adam: So where do you wanna go?

Aisha: I don’t know? Where are the others?

Rocky: They should be at the Juice Bar for the competition.

Aisha: Then I want to be anywhere but the Juice Bar and that stupid competition.

Adam: Sounds good to me.

(Adam, Rocky and Aisha head off. Meanwhile, in Juice Bar the entire place has been set up as a stage around the balance beam for the regional finals. Dozens of people, parents and students surround the stage as Angel Grove High takes on the F.D.R. high school. It is a closely contested contest, with spectators from both sides gripping to their seats. Ernie, the host of the event takes the stage.)

Ernie: The score is F.D.R 196 to Angel Grove’s 180. Angel Grove has two players left. 

(The room is completely silent with tension. Only hushed muttering is heard. Except for the Angel Grove High bench, where team captain Hannah appears more pumped than anything else.)

Hannah: Okay girls. We just need seventeen to win. We could blow one of them and still take the regionals.

(She turns to Kimberly, who is staring intently at the ground.)

Hannah: Are you okay, Kim?

Kimberly: For future reference, it’s safe to assume that I’m not.

Hannah: What do you mean?

Kimberly: What do I mean? I’m nervous, anxious, nauseous! I’ve been throwing up all morning.

Hannah: Aw, you’re gonna be so skinny!

Kimberly: Why aren’t you nervous, Hannah? What’s wrong with you?

Hannah: (Shrugs) No one knows. But I can show you which meds have helped.

Kimberly: …

Ernie: Next up, Hannah M. Tana.

Hannah: We got this. Just relax girl.

Hillary: Good luck!

(Hannah confidently strolls up with applause in the background. Without much hesitation, she runs up the mini ramp, onto the balance beam to a standing pose.)

Kimberly: Hillary, why isn’t she freaking out? She’s missed like, half our practices.

Hillary: Cause she’s the best.

(Like a fish to water, Hannah takes two steps forward – folding in each arm with each step, showing off her impressive balancing skills. When near the ledge she kneels down and performs a handstand; holding it for several seconds.)

Lindsay: She can slum around the gutter all she wants until she “finds herself” again. When it’s crunch time our girl brings it.

Hillary: Yeah. She’s even called in scouts from all over America.

Kimberly: Wait, slumming? With who?

(Hannah gracefully sets herself down. Jumps up and down in place a couple of times before turning around. She leaps forward with her legs out. However she’s late to land and suddenly loses her footing. She splits the beam.)

Hannah: …!

(The crowd gasps. The judges stare at one another, equally stunned and disapproving. Her confidence squashed. She quickly hops off the beam and bows to the crowd to a tepid applause. She bows her head in shame and walks over to take her seat.)

Kimberly: Hannah… I’m…

Hannah: …

(Hannah looks to have had the life sucked out of her and has nothing to say. The judges give her an average score of 7.5, meaning Kimberly now needs a near perfect score to win.)

Ernie: Last up, Kimberly Ann Hart.

Kimberly: Uhh… 

(Before being able to think of something uplifting to tell Hannah, Kim is rushed and has to leave. She passes by Ernie as she takes her position.)

Ernie: Good luck, Kim.

Kimberly: (Exhales) Thanks…

(Kim takes some deep breathes to try and center herself. She takes somewhat longer than usual though. Until she turns to the crowd and finds some familiar faces rooting her on.)

Tommy: (Mouths) You got this, Kim.

Billy: …

(Trying not to think of it much harder, she extends her right leg forward, and charges gracefully toward ramp. She pushes off of the beam, turns, and rolls into a seated position. She then gets up, puts both hands in the air and walks to the ledge. Trying not to delay too long and overthink, she pulls off three backflips. The third landing her right on the ledge. Applause breaks out.)

Billy: (Clapping) Not bad. Not bad at all.

 

Tommy: (Clapping) Yeah. You know, I’ve never really cared about her gymnastics. I sort of just thought she looked slamming in those tights. But she’s actually really talented.

“I’m glad you approve.”

(Ms. Capulet, Kimberly’s mother steps in behind Tommy with a disapproving stare.)

Tommy: Mrs. Hart… uh… Capulet, hi! Always a pleasure.

Ms. Capulet: …

(Ms. Capulet holds her judging stare as Kimberly holds her pose until the clapping subsides. She then charges right and does a front flip. She sticks the landing, resets, then lunges further right with the split Hannah failed to stick. Kim then turns around and charges left, then leaps off the balance beam. She lands down on her feet and throws both arms in the air.)

Ernie: Angel Grove wins!

(Ernie raises Kim’s hand in victory as the Juice Bar bursts in applause. Tommy and Billy join Kimberly’s mother and everyone else is a standing ovation.)

Billy: Ernie can just make that decision? 

Tommy: (Shrugs) …

(Angel Grove High rushes toward the beam to pile on top of Kimberly in celebration. All except Hannah, who sort of tepidly claps along. As the celebration continues, she slinks out while no one notices she’s gone. She takes her bags and heads for the hallways.) 

Robbie: Hey.

(That is until she’s stopped by Robbie, who appears to have been waiting for her just outside the exit.)

Hannah: Hey?

Robbie: Nice going out there.

Hannah: Is that sarcasm?

Robbie: (Shrugs) I don’t know I just got here.

Hannah: I was horrible out there. I nearly cost my team the win. What are you doing here anyway? 

(Robbie doesn’t respond, but reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a crumpled piece of paper.)

Robbie: I found this in my room. A coupon for a ride at the carnival. It might cheer you up. 

(As down as she might be, the cheap yet thoughtful gesture puts a smile on her face.)

Hannah: Robbie… Aren’t you supposed to be at a baby shower?

Robbie: Screw the baby. He can shower himself.

(He musters a small chuckle out of her.)

Hannah: You didn’t have to do this.

Robbie: Don’t sweat it.

Hannah: No... I mean you shouldn’t have. We agreed, we can’t be seen out too often. As far as everyone else knows, I only date Americans.

Robbie: No one’s proposing to you. I just wanna show you the best two minutes of your life.

Hannah: Yeah I’ve heard that promise before.

Robbie: Alright, forget it. 

(Robbie starts to turn away, but Hannah grabs him softly by the arm.)

Hannah: Wait. I didn’t say no. 

Robbie: …

Hannah: This was really sweet… Come to think of it no one’s ever done something like this before. Heck, you’re the first guy to actually bother to show up to one of my competitions.

Robbie: Really? 

Hannah: Yeah. 

(Hannah sounds equally surprised to say that.)

Hannah: That… kind of makes you the nicest guy I’ve ever been with.

Robbie: That’s really sad.

Hannah: I know.

(There’s a brief pause.)

Hannah: Look, I can’t today. I promised my favorite niece I’d see her later. I also promised my other niece. 

Robbie: I see.

Hannah: But are you free tomorrow?

Robbie: I don’t know. I’ll check my schedule.

Hannah: (Snickers) Okay. I’ll take that as a yes.

(She squeezes his arm one time before walking away.) 

Hannah: You’re lucky. I’ve never done anything like this before.

Robbie: Yeah, I’ve heard that before.

(Back inside, Kimberly’s friends walk over to congratulate her personally.) 

Tommy: Congratulations, Kim. You did great!

Kimberly: Thanks!

Billy: Yeah, you really came through under pressure.

Kimberly: I know. I didn’t think I had it in me.

Tommy: I knew you did.

Kimberly: (Smiles) …thank you, Tommy.

(Kimberly’s mother steps in again.)

Ms. Capulet: Great job honey. With your SAT scores and talent like this, you’re a lock for Ivy League. 

Kimberly: Thank you mom.

(Ms. Capulet darts a look at Tommy, then back at her daughter.)

Ms. Capulet: Hows the wedding planning going?

Kimberly: Not now, mother.

Ms. Capulet: I just hope it’s going well. I hear the Juice Bar is pretty hard to book in the spring.

Kimberly: Not now, mother.

Ms. Capulet: Okaaay. I’ll be in the car.

Kimberly: K. I’ll be down in a minute.

(Her mother leaves.)

Tommy: How does she know I was trying to book the Juice Bar?

Kimberly: Tommy please.

(She rests her face on her palm out of frustration. She then looks around and turns back to Tommy and Billy.)

Kimberly: Where is everyone? I mean I know Robbie couldn’t make it. But where’s Rocky, Adam and Aisha?

(Billy and Tommy turn to one another.)

Billy: It’s just us. 

Kimberly: I don’t believe this. One of the most important days of my life and most of my friends don’t even bother to support me.

Tommy: We showed up.

Kimberly: That really bothers me. Jason and Zack would’ve been here. Trini would have been here. No questions asked.

 

Billy: Try not to focus so much on that Kim. You’re going to the regionals!

(But she’s long gone…)

Kimberly: I’m gonna have a word with them.

(The next day, Aisha is seen entering a small, yet cozy looking room. There is a picture of a cat hanging from a tree underneath a chair. She’s welcomed in by a man in a suit and tie.)

Psychotherapist: Aisha, great to have you back.

Aisha: Thank you Mark.

Mark: Have a seat.

Aisha: Okay.

Mark: So how was your trip? 

Aisha: It was wonderful. 

Mark: Good. I know you had a lot of questions that you were hoping the trip would answer. Did it?

(Aisha pauses before nodding.)

Aisha: Yeah. I think it did.

Mark: How do you feel?

Aisha: I don’t know yet. 

Mark: Tell me about Tara.

(Aisha exhales deeply before responding.)

Aisha: She’s awesome. She’s cool she’s… I wish I were her. She’s beautiful. I never really had “girlfriends” before. I mean, there was Kimberly... but I’ve always just found myself hanging out with the guys. I don’t know why. But she’s just opened up a whole different side of me…

Mark: You seem to light up just now while speaking about her.

(She nods again.)

Aisha: Yeah… it was a nice week.

Mark: Do you want to elaborate on what made the week nice?

Aisha: It was… just nice. It was a very nice week. I was happy for the first time in a while. 

Mark: You’re not happy in Angel Grove? Surely you have friends here?

(She pauses again.)

Aisha: …I… do.

Mark: You mentioned your relationship with Kimberly in past tense. Is there something that happened there?

(Aisha takes another deep breath. She then tilts her head upwards to segue into a flashback. Of yesterday evening at the Juice Bar. All the hubbub surrounding the gymnastics tournament has died down so Aisha feels safe going in. She tries to sit alone and sip a coffee in peace, when Kimberly walks in and spots her. She makes a bee line for her.) 

Kimberly: Where were you?

Aisha: I beg your pardon?

Kimberly: Where were you? I had my gymnastics competition today. Where were my so called friends?

Aisha: Where was I? Where was I?! I was hopping off a bus from Stone Canyon. Where were you?!

Kimberly: When were you in Stone Canyon?

Aisha: I was gone for a week. Did you not take note of that?

Kimberly: …

Aisha: I’m sorry we don’t all orbit around you and your friends.

Kimberly: My friends?

Aisha: Yeah. But do tell me more about how your boyfriend cheated on you. Or how Robbie has no one to talk to but ruins every relationship he has. Or how Tommy was born of a virgin! 

Kimberly: They’re your friends too, Aisha. I’m your friend.

Aisha: You are? That’s strange. Cause my friends would actually notice when I’m not in class for a week. They would make an effort to show up when I return or ask me about my trip. Or they would stick up for me when someone pokes fun at their weight.

Kimberly: I had no idea you felt this way.

Aisha: No, of course you didn’t. Cause god forbid something happens that doesn’t directly concern you. What, do you think we just disappear when you turn away?

Kimberly: Alright well, I’m sorry you’re so upset. Really. But can I be constructive?

Aisha: Go ahead.

 

Kimberly: I get that you’re angry and all. But you would get a lot more accomplished if you expressed yourself more respectfully, and not shout. 

Aisha: Okay. Well can I be constructive? 

Kimberly: Sure.

Aisha: You should kill yourself.

(Aisha storms off, leaving Kim’s jaw to the floor. Back at the therapists office, she tilts her had back to respond to Mark’s question.)

Aisha: If it’s okay, I really don’t want to talk about it.

Mark: Okay, we won’t.

(Back in Aisha’s memory, while Kim stays behind in the Juice Bar floored, something comes on the TV in the background.)

“Hatred and divisiveness. Some may say they’re the only things they know about you.”

(In an exclusive interview, news anchor Chet Thompson is seen sitting face to face in a small room with Mayoral candidate Rico Revlotez. A dashing, yet extremely pale and thin man with a thinner moustache and broad shoulders.)

Chet: In fact very little is known about you, who you are, where you’re from and what you’ve done before this election.

Rito: I pride myself on being an open book, Chet. That’s why the wife loves me. I’m transparent, unlike the standard politicians polluting this government making secret deals behind our backs. You can find out whatever you want from me. All you have to do is ask.

Chet: Okay, when can we see your tax returns?

Rito: My lawyers have advised me not to.

Chet: Okay? What is your stance on gay marriage?

Rito: The only two men that should be in bed together are a politician and his donor.

Chet: Alright, let me bring this back then. What state did you grow up in?

Rito: A constant state of fear, Chet.

(On the moon, Vile and Zedd are seen watching the interview on TV.)

Master Vile: What is this drivel?

Lord Zedd: That’s your son.

Master Vile: He sounds like an imbecile.

Lord Zedd: I guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.

Master Vile: What’s he doing?

Lord Zedd: He’s running for mayor. Mayor of Angel Grove.

Master Vile: Why?

Lord Zedd: Because Angel Grove is already a cesspool of paranoia and ignorance. I’m just giving a voice to the voiceless.

Master Vile: Well it’s hard to have a voice as a constituency when you’re missing teeth.

(A visibly pregnant Rita waddles in.)

Master Vile: He’s getting crushed in the polls too. He’s doing a terrible job.

Rita: It takes time for people to embrace their darkest side, dad. Something like this needs time to gain acceptance. 

Lord Zedd: Thank you my dear. Once he is legitimized and seen as “normal,” all bets are off. 

Master Vile: Hmm! I’ll be siphoning the blue Ninja. Call me when you two have a clue.

(Back on earth, shortly after Aisha and Kim had their altercation, Tommy walks back into the Juice Bar in search for Ernie.)

Tommy: Hey Ernie. Can I talk to you for a second?

Ernie: Hey! Sure. What’s going on my man?

Tommy: Hey. You think it’s too late to get my deposit back on the wedding?

Ernie: Oh no. Don’t tell me…

Tommy: (Shakes head) It’s a long story, Ernie.

Ernie: Such a shame. You two were a darling couple. 

Tommy: Yeah, I know.

Ernie: I had something really special planned too. I was gonna have an altar set up right there, where Bulk split his pants that one time.

Tommy: I’m in a bit of a hurry Ernie, if you don’t mind.

Ernie: Sure, I understand. Let me get my book.

Tommy: Okay.

(Ernie heads to the back to return Tommy’s money. Tommy, not expecting a wedding to take place any time soon, just hopes to get this over with as quickly as possible so that he can move on. Then he hears a faint sniffling from the corner of his eyes. He turns, and appropriately enough, it’s Kimberly. Without hesitation he walks right over to her.)

Tommy: Kim? Are you alright?

Kimberly: Huh? (Sniffs) Oh. Hey. Yeah. I’m fine.

Tommy: Are you crying? Kim, what’s going on?

Kimberly: Nothing (Sniff) It’s nothing.

Tommy: Talk to me Kim. Please.

Kimberly: (Sniffs) It’s just, Aisha and I got in a fight. 

Tommy: Okay?

Kimberly: I got upset she didn’t come to my gymnastics competition. (Sniffs) And she was mad because I forgot she was out of town.

Tommy: Yeah?

 

Kimberly: We exchanged some words. She said I haven’t been there for her. Then she told me to kill myself.

Tommy: She what?

Kimberly: Tommy, please. You have to promise me--

Tommy: Where is she? I’m gonna have a word with her.

Kimberly: Tommy please stop! Please…

Tommy: …

Kimberly: I didn’t think things were that bad.

(Tommy sinks back into “ranger mode,” and remembers that this is likely part of a larger, underlying problem, plaguing his team for months.)

Tommy: Yeah. They’re pretty bad.

Kimberly: But I thought we sorted this out already.

(He shakes his head.)

Tommy: This isn’t a spell we can take care of in thirty minutes. I’ve been trying to make it better, but… (Shrugs) The damage may already be done.

Kimberly: Oh my god. And all this time… our team is falling apart at the seems and I was too busy to even know it.

Tommy: This isn’t your fault Kim. Aisha had no right talking to you the way she did. You were just following your dreams.

Kimberly: Yeah but I’m a ranger first. And I’m supposed to be her friend. I could have read the warning signs. I could have done something.

(But Tommy doesn’t reply. He’s too angry to think straight. Kimberly however, puts things back into perspective...) 

Kimberly: Tommy?

Tommy: Yeah?

Kimberly: If Zordon’s right… and Master Vile launches a full scale war on earth… we’re gonna lose. 

Tommy: (Exhales) …I know.

(Back on the moon, present time…)

Master Vile: Your plan isn’t working! Angel Grove isn’t filled with rage yet.

Lord Zedd: Give. It. Time.

 

Master Vile: I’ve given it enough time. I’m gonna kick it up a notch.

Lord Zedd: And how will you do that?

(Vile points to Finster, who walks into the room.)

Master Vile: Since I couldn’t get anything out of Ninjor, I had Dogbert here create me a few catchy slogans that will speed this process up.

Lord Zedd: Is that your idea of speeding things up? catchphrases?! Oh, you’re quite the outsider. 

Finster: These aren’t your ordinary catchphrases, sir. 

Lord Zedd: Oh yeah? What’s so different about them?

Master Vile: You’ll see. When the time is right.

(Back on earth and later in the day, Aisha is seen walking through the park in a very crowded area. She looks up and sees a large stage ahead of her, with two podiums on opposite sides. Also in attendance, unbeknownst to her, are Bulk and Skull. They are being given the riot act by Lt. Stone.)

Lt. Stone: Unlawful arrests. Falsifying search warrants. Planting evidence. And more counts of discrimination than I could count.

Skull: We were saving a sexist remark for special occasion.

(An angered Stone gets right in Skull’s face.)

Lt. Stone: You think this is funny?

Skull: N-n-no sir.

Lt. Stone: No. I didn’t think so.

(He backs off. Then starts pacing around in front of them.)

Lt. Stone: I have never heard so many reports of harassment and outright abuse of power from a pair of officers before. Much less juniors.

Bulk: Does this mean we don’t get a gun?

Lt. Stone: You get nothing.

Bulk: …

Skull: … 

Lt. Stone: I don’t know what twisted ideas you two had when you decided to join the force. But it’s glorified jocks like you two that give police officers a bad name.

Skull: What? Twisted ideas?

Bulk: We just want to help people.

Skull: And who else should we protect them from but themselves?

Lt. Stone: Enough. I’m giving you boys one last shot. You blow this, and you two are fired. Am I clear?

Bulk and Skull: Sir, yes sir!

Lt. Stone: Alright.

(Stone furiously marches off. He passes by Aisha, who pays no mind to him. She’s far too enraptured by what’s in front of her.)

Aisha: Hey!

(A huge smile comes across her face as she walks toward someone.)

Tara: Hi Aisha! How are you?

(Aisha walks over and extends her hands face down to Tara, a short thin Muslim girl with a headdress. She’s joined by several other similar aged kids in what appears to be an organized protest.)

Aisha: Great. (Exhales) I did something today I probably should have done a long time ago.

Tara: That’s good! Wanna talk about it?

Aisha: Mmm. Maybe later. I’m just glad you came.

Tara: Are you kidding? We can’t let this hateful dirt bag get elected. We have to let our voices be heard.

(Tara hands Aisha a large paper sign that reads “Revoltez is Revolting,” and a strange black cloth.)

Aisha: Yeah. Though a hateful dirt bag would actually make the perfect leader for a place like this. They’d just reap what they sow. 

“Can I have your attention please?”

Tara: Shh. They’re starting. Quick, put on your hijab.

(Aisha unfolds the black cloth in her hand and puts it over her head.)

“Ladies and gentlemen. My name is Chet Thompson with the channel six news. And welcome to the Angel Grove mayoral debate.”

(The crowd applauds.)

Chet: May I please introduce to you, your candidates.

(Mid-applause, Rico Revoltez and Mayor Carrington take the stage. They come from opposite ends, both waving to the crowd. They meet at the center to shake one hands, then head to their respective podiums.)

Chet: Thank you. Now, before we begin, I’d just like to remind the viewers at home that these are the candidates you’ve chosen. You have no one to blame but yourselves.

Rico: (Waves) Hi mom!

Chet: Now, Mr. Revoltez, the first question is for you.

(Chet closely reads the card.)

Chet: Who do you think you are?

Rico: …

Chet: You have two minutes.

Rico: Uh… Okay. Well, before I start I’d just like to thank the fear in the audience for making tonight possible.

(Polite applause.)

Rico: As for who I am? I’m Rico Revoltez!

(A smattering of loud cheers starts to break out.)

Rico: I speak the truth to power, and now I’m gonna take power and clean up the mess they made. And while I’m cleaning, I’m gonna clean house and kick a few of the bums off my curb.

Chet: Can you please be more specific as to how you expect to “clean up” the mess in Angel Grove?

Rico: Easy. Step one. “Make Angel Grove Berate Again.”

(The applause grows even louder. Even Mayor Carrington begins to seem a little thrown off.)

Chet: Mr. Revoltez, you’ve been accused of spewing hateful and sometimes violent rhetoric. You’ve even gone as far as to tell a herd of sheep that you were going to eat them.

Rico: And guess what? My approval ratings shot up with the sheep. I tell it like it is and they like that.

(The applause grows even louder.)

Chet: Mayor Carrington, your response?

Mayor Carrington: Well in all my years as a public servant, I’ve certainly never seen anything like this. My opponent has no experience, no credibility and most importantly, no clue what he’s getting himself into.

(From the audience, Aisha looks on nervously.)

 

Mayor Carrington: I’ve been in office for 24 years--

Rico: (Interrupts) And Angel Grove is worse off than it’s ever been!

(The crowd breaks out into a roar.) 

“Yeah, you tell her!”

Aisha: …Something seems off about that guy. Familiar even.

Tara: He sounds like that Robbie guy you talk about. Some blithering loud mouth punk, posing as a nihilistic pseudointellectual. I’m sure he loves this guy.

Aisha: No. Even Robbie would be scared of a world this animal creates.

(Elsewhere, in a rich suburb uptown…)

Hannah: You don’t have to be so paranoid, Robbie. This isn’t a bad neighborhood, you know.

Robbie: That guy just had a gun.

Hannah: That was a cop.

Robbie: Yeah, I know. 

(Robbie is seen walking Hannah home after a long night out under an orange sky. Holding a large stuffed animal, Hannah stops on the corner before a large upscale home.)

Hannah: I guess we can stop here. I’ll walk the rest of the way.

Robbie: Okay. 

(She stands in front of him, then takes a deep breath.)

Hannah: I had a great time tonight. It really got my mind off of everything.

Robbie: No problem.

(Hannah squeezes the stuffed animal she’s holding.)

Hannah: And thanks for the stuffed doggy.

Robbie: Thanks for lending me the money to win it.

Hannah: You really didn’t have to take me anywhere.

Robbie: It’s okay. I wanted to. 

Hannah: Why? You’re under no obligation to do anything.

Robbie: I don’t know.

(Robbie hesitates to respond, almost now feeling embarrassed for taking her out.)

Robbie: I just… I really appreciated how you were there for me during the whole SAT thing. I felt really crummy. And you helped me get through it.

Hannah: …

Robbie: This was just me returning the favor.

Hannah: Oh, okay. I mean don’t get me wrong. I really, really appreciate it…

(While satisfied with the answer, Hannah feels she may have chased him off with her persistence in trying to keep things simple. In an effort to save it, she exhales slowly, then turns her head in an almost suggestive manner. But Robbie isn’t biting. He holds eye contact with her and smiles, but nothing else.)

Hannah: …I guess I’ll see you in school on Monday.

Robbie: Yeah. I’ll see you.

 

Hannah: …goodnight.

Robbie: Night.

(She awkwardly turns away, and waves at him. He waves at her and turns. As soon as he starts to walk away, he is instantly struck with regret and starts second guessing every decision he just made. He then feels sickened with himself for allowing himself to care so much when he knows he shouldn’t. In the middle of all of this, he runs into Rocky, who just happens to be walking around the same area.)

Rocky: Hey. Robbie.

Robbie: Hey. What’s going on?

Rocky: (Sighs) I’m not that good. I’ve had a lot on my mind lately. You think you have a min--

Robbie: Whoa. I was just being polite.

Rocky: Oh… I’m… good?

Robbie: Glad to hear it.

(Robbie pats him on the shoulder and keeps walking, leaving Rocky stunned and shaking his head. Meanwhile, back on debate stage…) 

Mayor Carrington: I have put more men and women to work than any other mayor before me. And that progress will be undone if a man is elected into office, whose biggest claim is how long he goes between showers.

Rito: I go so long between showers, people pay me to bathe. It’s smart business. 

Chet: Mr. Revoltez, what is your rebuttal to the mayors claims that your inexperience is a liability?

Rito: Well it’s true that I lack experience, but her experience is bad experience. I mean let’s face the facts. Under Carrington’s watch, monsters have ravaged this city, property value plummets. Teacher’s jobs slashed. And the cops? Mayor Carrington, where are the cops?!

(The crowd continues to roar at everything Revoltez says. The Mayor looks completely unnerved.)

Rito: And now we’re facing terror threats from Islam?

Mayor Carrington: It was one individual, and I have taken steps to ensure that--

Rito: You’ve done nothing. Nothing but pander to Muslims, and play PC with your laws. You force police to stop every tenth person at a checkpoint? Well why should my sweet old granny get frisked, while Muhammad walks in with a bomb strapped to the diaper on his head. 

(The crowds bursts into an unintelligible mixture of gasps and cheers.)

 

Bulk: That’s what I’ve been saying!

Skull: Yeah!

(Aisha however, looks mortified. She turns back to her friend.)

Aisha: Tara… I’m so sorry you had to hear that.

Tara: It’s okay. …it’s not your fault.

Chet: Mr. Revoltez, some may find your comments extremely offensive.

Rito: Bah! I’m trying to keep Angel Grove safe. And I refuse to waste time with the mainstream media trying to put my words into some kind of context!

Mayor Carrington: …

Rito: I have a message, and a far reaching movement and we will not be stopped!

Chet: (Turns to camera) We’ll be right back.

(The crowd explodes with raucous energy.)

Tara: Okay, now’s our time. We gotta go.

(Tara, Aisha and the rest of the other teens throw on the hijabs and grab their signs to try and pull attention away from the hateful rhetoric. However Revoltez' last words resonated with the crowd much more than anyone expected. Within seconds, the audience that was once split is now in total unison behind a message of division and fear.)

Skull: C’mon Bulky! It’s time to take the law into our own hands!

(Even those listening at home are left with a lasting impression and a fire in their stomachs. A fire, which Aisha and her friends, are unwittingly throwing gasoline on...) 

"Hey, hey, ho, ho Islamophobia has to go! Hey, hey, ho, ho Islamophobia has to g--"

(Within seconds of the protest, Tara feels a pull from the back of her head. Before she can process what was happening that person punches her in the face. A small riot breaks out immediately within the vicinity. People start booing the protesters and throwing garbage at them.)

Aisha: Tara!!

(A panicked Aisha makes a bee line for her friend. She manages to wrestle her friend away, from a pack of suddenly ravaged citizens – a couple whom trying to rip her head dress away.)

Aisha: Oh my god Tara. I’m so, so sorry!

Tara: He punched me in the face! That guy just punched me in the face!

(As Aisha checks on her friend, the other protesters try and shout down the push back but find themselves pummeled with insults.) 

“Get out of our country!”

“Love it, or leave it!

“Go back to the Middle East!”

Aisha: She’s from Chicago!!

“Get out of here you bloodthirsty vampires!”

“Filthy sand niggers!”

(Before long it’s clear the teens are overwhelmed. And no matter what the origin, each teen protester is seen as the enemy because of their hijabs. Desperate and cornered, the teens become easy targets when a flaming trash can heads in their direction.)

Tara: Look out!!

(The can misses, and thankfully enough of the attendees away in order to clear a path for them to escape.)

Aisha: Move it!!

(Aisha grabs her friend and pushes the teens through the small opening that is quickly closing up and running after them. All the while Mayor Carrington stays behind, pleading for sanity.)

Mayor Carrington: Stop this! Stop it this instant! Security! Security!!

(Back on the moon, Vile and Zedd look on gleefully…)

Master Vile: Now this is more like it!

Lord Zedd: Yes, I must say that did speed things up a little.

Master Vile: See how well things work out when we quit arguing and work as a team?

Lord Zedd: I suppose two heads are better than one. What’s next?

Master Vile: Well we have a mass riot on our hands and we’ve barely broken a sweat. 

Lord Zedd: So what we need is a disaster of our very own.

Master Vile: You’ve got it, son.

 

Lord Zedd: …

Master Vile: And I think I know the right person for the job…

(Back on earth, Kimberly and Tommy are seen marching toward the Juice Bar with a purpose…)

Kimberly: Alright so, we need to get everyone together right now to hash this out.

Tommy: Right. 

Kimberly: Starting now, we stop putting personal issues ahead of our ultimate goal of protecting Angel Grove.

Tommy: I’m with you.

Kimberly: I was way too preoccupied to see how bad things have gotten. And that’s not gonna happen again.

Tommy: Wait. 

(Tommy stops to face her.) 

Tommy: Are you sure?

Kimberly: Yeah. I mean don’t get me wrong, I love gymnastics. But you guys are like my family. And right now my family needs me. There’s no doubt in my mind what I have to do.

Tommy: …alright. If that’s what you want…

Kimberly: It is.

(Not knowing what else to say, Tommy places his hand on Kimberly’s shoulder. She lets him, then looks back at him. Before it can go any further however, their communicators ring.)

Tommy: (Sighs) … 

(He gestures to her to head over to a secluded corner. Once they see that the coast is clear, Tommy answers the call.)

Tommy: We read you Zordon.

Zordon: Report to the command center, immediately.

Kimberly: Is everything okay?

(There is no response. Zordon has already disconnected.)

Kimberly: That was weird. Why so short?

Tommy: C’mon, let’s get going.

(They teleport to the command center. When they reach their destination, they find they’re the only ones there.)

Tommy: We’re here Zordon.

Kimberly: What’s wrong? You don’t normally leave us hanging like this. 

(Billy and Robbie appear.)

Billy: I got here as soon as I could.

Robbie: What’s the news? Did we find a new power source?

 

Zordon: No. The news that I am about to share with you is not in any way positive.

Kimberly: …what’s going on? 

Alpha: Where do we start?

Zordon: Penn WarHog, Master Vile’s most powerful ally, has been unleashed. He is attacking downtown Angel Grove as we speak.

(An image appears on the viewing globe. Penn, the oversized humanoid general, walking calmly down Angel Grove, surveying what to him is a target rich playground. Without second thought, he turns to the closest building to him and tears it down with an effortless backhand. And before the building collapses into a pool of smoke and cement, he turns down and stomps on the first car he sees speeding away. The rangers wince in horror.) 

Kimberly: Oh my god! 

Zordon: He is a ruthless general and has led the United Alliance through their deadliest battles. His tactics are known to be callous, even for a monster. 

Kimberly: (Pointing) There were people in that building.

Billy: And in that car.

Tommy: C’mon guys. We’re in action.

(Tommy readies to morph…)

Zordon: Wait.

Tommy: Huh?

Zordon: Penn is only a distraction.

(The image on the viewing globe shifts, to old news footage of Rico Revoltez.) 

“And you can rest assured, I am shaping my campaign with a team of my most trusted racial slurs.”

Robbie: It’s Revoltez.

Kimberly: Yeah? I don’t get it.

Billy: I mean he’s awful, sure. But what’s he got to do with us?

Alpha: Look closely.

(The image cuts to a live feed of the debates. As Carrington looks on in distress, Rico turns to her and pats his belly.)

Rico: Ay toots, why don’t you grab me a bite to eat? I’m all skin and bones over here! 

Billy: Rito?

Zordon: Correct.

Kimberly: Wait. You’re saying Rito is running for Mayor?

Robbie: How?

Tommy: How is this even possible? Who let this happen?

Zordon: I do not know. However through his hateful messaging, he has brainwashed a large portion of Angel Grove citizens to behave irrationally and angrily. 

(The image pans back to the riots breaking out in the audience.)

Zordon: By pandering to our inner primal fears, Rito threatens to tear the fabric of this city apart.

(The carnage spills out into the streets. Aisha and Tara are seen running hand and hand down a dark alley. Stopping dead when they see a pack of angry people, pitchforks and all, staring back at them. They turn back the other way but find the same thing. Through the crowd however, Bulk and Skull are seen breaking through.)

Aisha: Oh thank god. You guys, we really need your help...

(But they don’t reply. Instead, Bulk shuts off his radio where there are calls for back up. Skull slowly pulls out his baton.)

Bulk: AFTER THEM.

Kimberly: (Gasps) Aisha’s in trouble!

(That’s when it dawns on them that half the team is missing.)

Kimberly: Why aren’t Adam and Rocky here with us?

Zordon: That is where my next bit of news lies.

Tommy: What? What are you saying?

Zordon: Earlier today, Adam, Rocky and Aisha came here individually. They each surrendered their communicators and morphers.

Tommy: “Surrendered?”

Zordon: Yes Tommy. They have resigned as power rangers. 

 

To be Continued.


	17. Season 3 - Episode 17: "Divided" we Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the town torn apart, the rangers must come together before the same fate befalls the rest of the earth.

(We pick up where we left off. Tommy, Kimberly, Billy and Robbie are in the command center in the midst of a crisis.)

Tommy: They resigned?

Zordon: Yes Tommy. Adam, Rocky and Aisha have turned in their morphers. They are no longer power rangers. 

Billy: How? I-I mean, why?

Zordon: They each cited a hostile work environment. Beyond that they would not elaborate. 

(Stunned, although not quite dumbfounded by the news, the remaining teens turn to one another.)

 

Kimberly: This is our fault.

Billy: What do you mean?

(She turns to Tommy, who blankly stares back at her.)

Kimberly: We haven’t been as welcoming to them as we could be.

Robbie: Speak for yourself.

Kimberly: Robbie please! You of all people shouldn’t be speaking right now.

Robbie: Hey. At least I bother to acknowledge that they exist. (Points at Tommy) Not like you two, who‘ve lived in some far off castle the past year.

Kimberly: Is that so? Then explain to me why Rocky seems to despise you so much. 

Robbie: (Hesitates) …I don’t know. He’s an idiot. 

Kimberly: That doesn’t answer the question. 

Robbie: Yeah it does. He said he took a year off after the 5th grade to “save up.” He’s not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer.

Tommy: And yet he knows enough to avoid being around you at all costs.

Kimberly: Answer the question, Robbie. Why does Rocky hate you?

Robbie: Answer this question, what’s Rocky’s last name?

Kimberly: You don’t even know that.

Robbie: Answer the question!

“Enough!”

(Zordon’s booming, echoing voice immediately silences any bickering in the room.)

Zordon: It has become abundantly clear to me that there is a fundamental problem in this team in regards to its sense of unity. Instead of hearing one another out, we continue to point fingers and make this problem worse.

Tommy: …

Robbie: …

Kimberly: …

Zordon: What I assumed a few months ago were simply growing pains is clearly something deeper. Nearly half the team is gone due to our own selfish preoccupations. With those remaining arguing before me. Something clearly needs to be done here. For the sake of all Angel Grove.

(No one responds, but by the looks on their faces, it seems Zordon’s words have hit their mark. Unfortunately, before much can be done about it, the alarm sounds.)

Alpha: Aye, yi, yai! We have a riot breaking out in Angel Grove!

(Rangers huddle around the viewing globe and see Aisha in trouble. Aisha and Tara are seen running hand and hand down a dark alley. Stopping dead when they see a pack of angry people, pitchforks and all, staring back at them. They turn back the other way but find the same thing. Through the crowd however, Bulk and Skull are seen breaking through.)

Aisha: Oh thank god. You guys, we really need your help...

(But they don’t reply. Instead, Bulk shuts off his radio where there are calls for back up. Skull slowly pulls out his baton.)

Bulk: AFTER THEM.

Tara: Oh god. What do we do?!

 

(Reflexively, Aisha reaches for her morpher. An angry sigh comes out when she remembers it isn’t there. Distressed by what she sees, Kimberly turns away.) 

Kimberly: It’s my fault she doesn’t have her powers anymore. I pushed her away.

Billy: What do you mean?

Tommy: They got into a pretty nasty argument yesterday. 

Kimberly: I was mad she didn’t show up for my gymnastics tournament. She was madder because I forgot she was out of town.

(There’s a brief silence in the room. Until Billy shrugs, and steps forward.)

Billy: Well I guess I’m no angel either. I could have been more supportive towards Adam. He’s complained about you guys before, I kinda just told him to deal with it. 

Zordon: …

(Then, in a less confrontational way, Kim turns to Robbie.)

Kimberly: Robbie, why don’t you tell us why Rocky is so mad at you?

Robbie: No idea.

(The others in the room groan.)

Kimberly: Really Robbie. Coming clean could mean the difference between in us being able to save Angel Grove. You may not care about Rocky, but you do care about this city.

Robbie: (Sighs) …

Tommy: What is it?

Kimberly: Come on, no one is here to judge you. We just want what’s best for the team.

Robbie: Okay… (Throws arms up) I’m kinda…

Billy: …

Robbie: I’m kinda… involved… with Hannah.

Kimberly: You mean it’s true?!

Tommy: That’s disgusting!

Kimberly: Hilary and Lindsay were right?!

Billy: Appalling. 

Tommy: Do you know where girls like her have been?

Robbie: (Shrugs) I know where she was last night.

Kimberly: Ew. And you’re proud of that?

Tommy: He’s got no shame, Kim. No shame.

Robbie: ALRIGHT ENOUGH.

(Robbie slams his fist on top of the control panel.) 

Robbie: I am not here to have my life picked apart. Especially not by a bunch of hypocrites who just ran off their own friends. So we cut this out, and we cut this out now. Or in about thirty seconds, you’ll be missing four rangers.

(Almost as loud as Zordon, the remaining teens pause for a second of reflection. Kimberly finally speaks up…) 

Kimberly: You need to apologize to Rocky. 

Robbie: For what?!

Kimberly: …I don’t know. But clearly he’s taking this really hard.

Robbie: That’s not my problem.

Kimberly: It is when you’re both on the same team and he’s supposed to trust you with his life.

(Robbie doesn’t response for a second, though he’s still resistant.)

Robbie: No… 

Kimberly: Why not?

Robbie: I don’t want to set a precedent. 

Kimberly: Robbie…

Robbie: Fine. Then by that token, you should apologize to Aisha.

(She turns back to the viewing globe. And bites her lip)

Kimberly: If I can get to her in time.

Billy: I should talk to Adam too.

Tommy: Great. That sounds like a plan. 

Kimberly: What plan?

Tommy: You guys can find the others and apologize. I mean we can hope for the best. Maybe they’ll come back. Meanwhile, I’ll try to hold off Penn as long as I can.

Zordon: While I am thankful that you appear to have put yourselves on the right path forward, that is a tall task to ask of you Tommy. 

Tommy: Huh?

Zordon: Penn is no Pudgy Pig. He holds superior strength to any of Vile’s other aides and most of Rita and Zedd’s entire arsenal. He will also not hesitate to take the Falconzord down by any means. And he will crush you while you are down. He will not stall.

Tommy: What choice do we have? I can’t just let him tear the city down completely unchallenged.

Kimberly: We will have to try. We have to at least try to make amends with the other rangers. 

(Zordon considers the plan momentarily, then relents as there may not be another option.)

Zordon: Very well. Alpha, try to get in contact with Ninjor. He may be Tommy’s only hope to buy the others some time.

Alpha: Right away, Zordon.

Tommy: Alright guys, wish me luck.

Billy: Good luck, Tommy.

Tommy: I’m counting on you guys to make these wrongs right. But if they won’t come to terms, then I need you downtown with me. We’ll have to make due. 

Robbie: Right.

(Tommy turns to Kim.)

Tommy: Aisha’s being hunted down right now by an angry mob. It might be best if you morphed for this one.

Kimberly: Right. 

Tommy: Avoid attacking civilians as much as you can. Self-defense only.

Zordon: Good luck rangers, and may the power protect you.

Tommy: It’s morphin time!

 

“Pink ranger power!”

“White ranger power!”

 

(With half the team morphed, the rangers separate. Tommy heads directly into the heart of the mayhem, downtown. Where Penn continues to look for the most devastating ways to wreak havoc.)

Penn: (Looks inside building) Well look at what we have here. 

(Penn finds people inside of an office building that have not cleared out. They are busy arguing politics in the break room. That is until a giant warthog clouds the view out their window.)

“Ugh.”

“AHHHH!”

Penn: Didn’t you hear the sirens, kids? This is an emergency.

(Tommy lands on top of a building.)

Tommy: Hey pig face. Over here!

(But Penn ignores him.)

Penn: Here, let me get you out.

(Without hesitation, he drives his first through the side of the building.)

Tommy: NOOOOO!!!

(He pulls out his fist, leaving a giant crater behind. Penn examines his fist, then the empty hole. Then calmly shrugs.)

Penn: Oh well, you reap what you sow. Haha.

Tommy: Ninja-Falconzord power, now!

 

(With a mighty shriek, the Falconzord soars into battle. Tommy leaps into the cockpit and sets his sights for the monster.)

Tommy: Alright Warhog. Those are the last people you lay your filthy hooves on. Fire. 

(Tommy initiates an attack sequence on Penn, hoping for the best while he buys time for the other rangers. Meanwhile, a fully morphed Kim finds herself on the beat in a dark alley looking for Aisha.)

Kimberly: This is where we last saw her. It’s a little quiet though. Too quiet.

(Contrary to what the teens saw a moment ago, the alley is completely empty. The sound of her footsteps echo on the ground.)

Kimberly: Aisha!! Aisha!! It’s safe to come out now. It’s the pink ranger.

(But there is no response. She looks around and is discerned by graffiti on the wall.)

Kimberly: “Make Angel Grove Rule Again.” 

(Which is of course, Rico Revoltez’s campaign slogan. Even more concerning is that straight across from it, in the same color spray paint, is a swastika.)

Kimberly: Oh my gosh.

(The echoes of her footsteps are muffled for just a second as her foot steps over something. She leans over and picks up a rainbow colored wristband. The same wristband Aisha wore the first time she met the ranger team.)

Kimberly: I need to find her. Fast.

(Meanwhile, on the moon…)

Lord Zedd: Yes! The town is in shambles. Never mind, Penn is completely pummeling Angel Grove, everyone is too busy fighting and looting to know the difference.

Finster: Indeed. This has brought new meaning the phrase “divide and conquer.”

Lord Zedd: Conquer? Ha! They’ll practically beg me to take Angel Grove from them. They won’t even realize that we created that quagmire they’re in.

(While Zedd boasts to his crew, Rita and Master Vile look on from the telescope at the damage Penn is causing.)

Rita: Penn sure is ruthless. You really know how to recruit them, dad.

 

Master Vile: They sure don’t call him “Warhog” for nothing.

“We return to the Angel Grove Mayoral Debates…”

(Vile turns his head to the mini TV propped up on top of milk crates airing footage of the debates.)

Master Vile: And my boy! I’ve never been prouder of him!

Rico: When elected mayor, I will ship those Native Americans back home on day one!

(A bloodthirsty roar comes from the crowd, a crowd drunk off of rhetoric and can be heard trashing the venue.)

Lord Zedd: Ah, yes. See what we can accomplish when we work together as a team?

Rita: Aww, I’m so happy to see my big happy family together for a change. My son is so lucky to have you two.

(The three join together for an eerily heartwarming group hug.)

Katherine: Uh… excuse me?

(Felling uncomfortable and slightly out of place in the moment, Katherine walks into the room.)

Master Vile: (Bothered) What?! Aherm… What is it?

Katherine: I-I’m sorry. I just… I have word from Aisha’s house before she left earlier. She’s resigned as a ranger. So have Rocky and Adam.

Rita: You’re kidding.

Katherine: No ma’am. 

Lord Zedd: That is fan-tastic news!

Rita: This days just getting better and better. 

Master Vile: It’s only a matter of time now before Angel Grove bows to our will. Hahahaha. 

(Zedd and Vile embrace yet again, leaving Katherine in yet another awkward situation. Since Vile entered the picture, she’s always sought the protection of Rita and Zedd. Seeing them as a united front leaves her feeling as sort of an afterthought.)

Katherine: …

(Meanwhile back on earth, the unmorphed teens spread out to try to rebuild their ranks. Robbie is looking for Rocky at the park, while Billy walks right up to Adam’s front porch. He knocks on the front door, and Adam opens up after a few seconds…) 

Billy: Hey Adam.

Adam: …

(While at the park…)

Robbie: Hey Rocky. 

 

Rocky: Oh hey man, how’s it going?

Robbie: It’s going pretty bad actually. Angel Grove has completely lost its mind. There’s a monster attacking the city, and you, Adam and Ai--

Rocky: (Cuts him off) Whoa. I was just being polite. 

Robbie: …

(As Robbie stands in stunned silence, Adam slams the door in Billy’s face. 

Billy: …uh, hello?

(Meanwhile back downtown, Tommy fires a series of laser beams at his enemy. Penn is mildly affected, but dances out of the bulk of the danger. Tommy sees an opening to dip down and clip him with his wings. The strike lands, with Penn stumbling backwards. The Falconzord then gets back up and resets.)

Penn: What was that?!

Tommy: Thought a pig like you would love some wings. Have another.

(The Falconzord dips down again, but this time Penn is ready. He jukes back to miss the attack, entirely, then finds a nearby car. He picks it up then throws it at Tommy.)

Tommy: Whoa!

(Tommy has to violently shift course to avoid colliding with the car. As it soars by the Falconzord’s head, he can hear screaming from within the car.)

Tommy: (Gasps) There are people inside!

Penn: HAHAHAHAHA.

(Tommy shifts course again to try and rescue the civilians. He makes a bee line for the car, tilting out of control and extends the Falconzord’s feet out for a feeble attempt to catch them. Penn doesn’t stall however and grabs another car to chuck at him.)

Tommy: What are you doing?!

(Before Tommy can do so much as react, the car makes a straight on contact. The Falconzord whirls out of control. Tommy only sees the world outside of him spinning before colliding with the ground with a deafening thud.)

Tommy: Ugh… I’m down!

(The cockpit fills up with smoke. The smell of burning steel overwhelms Tommy’s senses.) 

Tommy: Uhh… Zordon, you there?

“Peek-a-boo!”

(Without so much as a second to catch his breath, Penn eclipses Tommy’s view from the windshield.)

Tommy: (Coughs) Oh no… give me a break.

Penn: HAHAHAHA.

(Back at the command center, Alpha and Zordon try desperately to seek help for Tommy.)

 

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai. Tommy’s in danger, Zordon. We have to do something.

Zordon: The other rangers are still unavailable. And unfortunately Ninjor continues to be non-responsive.

Alpha: This isn’t like Ninjor, Zordon. Are we sure he’s okay?

Zordon: I am beginning to worry that he’s not. However for now, we must focus on the task at hand. We must find another way to help Tommy before it is too late.

Alpha: What are you thinking?

Zordon: I do not know for sure. 

(He pauses momentarily before speaking up again.)

Zordon: Try to re-establish connection in the morphing grid to the old Dinozords. This may not work, but it may be our only chance to stall.

Alpha: But Zordon, those were destroyed by Lord Zedd. 

Zordon: Not all of them, Alpha.

Alpha: …

(Back at the park, Robbie responses to Rocky’s diss…)

Robbie: Dude, what’s your deal?

(Simultaneously, Billy starts banging on Adam’s door while pleading with him to come out.)

Billy: C’mon Adam, what’s your deal?

Rocky: You wanna know what my deal is?

(Adam swings the door open.)

Adam: You’re my deal!

Rocky: You were supposed to be my friend.

Adam: I thought you were my friend.

 

Billy: What… I am your friend.

Robbie: What gave you that idea?

Rocky: What?!

Adam: What a crock. If that were true, I wouldn’t have felt like such a tool for telling my friend I was essentially being bullied. By my other “so called” friends.

Billy: …

Robbie: None of the rangers are really my “friends.” I mean you guys are cool I guess. But I try to keep work at work, you know?

Rocky: So I guess that explains why you were so quick to stab me in the back.

Robbie: Rocky, I didn’t--

Rocky: It’s my turn to talk!! You have enough chances to spew your little insults. Now it’s someone else turn to speak.

Robbie: (Grits teeth) …fine.

Rocky: You knew I liked her. You know I like her. I asked you for advice on how to get with her. 

Robbie: …

Rocky: I get that I’m not Casanova. And that I probably didn’t stand a real chance. I probably would have blown it four different ways had I ever taken that shot. But you just… took that shot away from me. 

Robbie: She’s not a thing to be taken, Rocky. She’s a human being and she made a decision to talk to me.

Rocky: And you made a decision to not give me a heads up.

Robbie: …yeah. You’re right.

Adam: Are you gonna say something or just stand there like an idiot?!

Billy: …

(Meanwhile near midtown, Kimberly stands atop a hill overlooking the town below. Her breath is taken away by what she sees.)

Kimberly: My god. I don’t believe it. 

(The view before her is that of utter chaos. Hordes of people running from one side of the street to another. In an aimless panic. Garbage thrown into the street. And seemingly at random, people start to drop to the floor.)

Kimberly: What is happening to my home?

(She can’t get a good enough look to see if Aisha or Tara are down there, amid the bedlam. In fact from where she stands, he can barely make out who’s the victim and who’s attacking. They all just look like people. Scared people. That is until.)

Kimberly: Oh no… a little girl.

 

(A little girl appears from nowhere. Her bright red jacket make her standout from the otherwise gray mess. She’s all alone, but appears to be calmly looking for someone. She wanders down the street, incidentally ducking the madness that surrounds her. She goes unnoticed as men with rifles pass her by. That isn’t enough to give Kimberly any piece of mind.)

Kimberly: I need to get down there.

(Seemingly forgetting about her task for the moment, she belts down the hill for the little girl. She tries to not break eye contact with her, though the girl ducks in and out of large crowds, making it difficult to keep an eye on her. Kimberly passes by a TV store, airing footage of the news, where an anti-Revoltez pundit is being interviewed.) 

“This election is important – regardless of your views of your feelings toward Mayor Carrington. A Revoltez win will embolden the forces of hate and bigotry in Angel Grove.”

Kimberly: Where is she?

“One of the greatest mistakes we as a people have ever made was a failure to recognize the danger of fascism early enough to tackle it head on. We must not let history repeat itself.”

Kimberly: There!

“I urge anyone watching to do whatever they can to make sure Rico Revoltez is not elected Mayor.” 

(Kimberly locks eyes with the little girl and charges for her. Even at ground level with the turmoil, the sighting of a ranger does little to deter what is going on around her. The little girl finds a large, religious building that she appears to recognize, then begins climbing up the steps to go in. Kim loses the girl once inside, but at least feels better now that she’s indoors. Then she runs up the steps and walks inside. She’s met by a man with a rifle standing before her with his back to her.) 

“Everybody get down!”

(Meanwhile, back uptown...)

Adam: Well are you gonna say something or are you just gonna stand there like an idiot?

(At park, Robbie shrugs.)

Billy: I’m an idiot.

Robbie: You’re right. I was an idiot.

(Robbie scratches his neck as Billy continues.)

Billy: I thought I was keeping the peace by not letting you talk bad about the others. I should have listened to you instead. I should have taken your concerns more seriously.

Adam: …

Robbie: It wasn’t intentional. I don’t really go out of my way to crush other people. I’m not that big a tool. It just sort of happened. On both ends.

Rocky: …

Robbie: Fact is, I’ve been pretty lonely. You know since Trini left. She’s the only person I’ve ever really felt comfortable opening up to. I had her for what? Eight months maybe? I lost her, then spend the rest of our time together trying to get back with her. And as soon as I got that, she left.

Rocky: Yeah. 

Robbie: She was the only person that mattered to me. That made me feel like I mattered. Then Hannah… (Shrugs) I mean, she’s not perfect for me by any stretch. But she seems genuinely interested in me. I sort of feel stupid turning her away on principle. 

Rocky: Do you like her?

(He pauses.)

Robbie: I… I don’t know. Maybe. I think.

Billy: I promise it won’t happen again. I mean we’ve spoken as a group. We know we did wrong. Fact is, not only do we really need you right now. But we’re really sorry. We want to try harder to be better friends. 

Adam: …

Rocky: You know you wouldn’t feel so lonely if you’d just let us in.

Robbie: (Shrugs) …I’ll stick with Hannah for now.

Adam: Alright. Maybe I overreacted. I’m sorry too. I just felt unappreciated. 

Rocky: I really just wanted to be heard.

Billy: Oh I hear you.

Robbie: Oh I hear you.

Adam: Did you come here for another reason? Is something wrong?

Billy: …

Rocky: Did you say you need me? Is Angel Grove under attack?

Robbie: …

(Meanwhile back in the midtown mosque, an armed madman appears ready to wreak havoc upon Kim’s entry. People in the middle of prayer get snapped back into reality, back into the hell they prayed to escape. Many frozen with fear, others shoot up and scurry away. While others comply with the order.)

Kimberly: Put the weapon down and turn around with your hands on your head!

(Instinctively, Kim pull out her blade blaster and points it at the gun man. He freezes, and turns his head slightly to the left.)

Man: Police?

 

Kimberly: I’m not police, but you better listen to me all the same.

(From within the building, a few familiar face recognizes Kim’s voice.) 

Aisha: …Kim!

Tara: …Kim?

(The man grins a knowing grin, then simply puts his weapon down and complies. When he turns around he seems surprised as to what he sees.)

Man: Rangers? Or should I say ranger.

Kimberly: That’s right.

Man: Just one of you?

Kimberly: We got a lot of messes to clean.

Man: Messes? Hm. We’re finally taking action and doing what’s right!

Kimberly: You don’t believe that. You must be under a spell. 

Man: I’m not under a spell. I’m enlightened! But perhaps you and the rest of you PC white knight cucks have been the ones brainwashed to love everyone and everything. Even as they spit in your face and kill your family.

Kimberly: You must be a blast at parties.

Man: Oh I am. And you’re about to see me in action.

Kimberly: Alright, get on the floor.

Man: You think this stops with just me?

Kimberly: This attack stops with just you.

Man: Then you’re just as deluded as the rest of the libs. 

Kimberly: What do you mean?

Man: I’m far from alone…

Kimberly: …

“Get down on the ground!” 

“Get down on the ground!”

(On cue, a small army of like-minded militants come out of hiding. Each armed to the teeth, they point their weapons at those scattering around in a panic.)

Kimberly: Oh no.

(Unsure of what to do, Kim leaves the man she had apprehended and runs toward the attack. She then freezes, not knowing where to start. Trouble finds her all the same, a man with a knife at the end of his rifle appears out of nowhere. He jabs his weapon away, then grabs the man and knees him in the stomach.)

Kimberly: Hu-yaa!

“Arrgh!”

(Amid the mayhem, Aisha helps the only way she can sans powers – by hiding civilians with Tara. Some are pushed into closets, sworn to remain silent. Other locked in rooms and told to hide under tables.)

Tara: We have to get out of here.

Aisha: My foot I am, I’m going back there and fighting.

Tara: Fighting?! Are you crazy?!

Aisha: I can’t leave her… the pink ranger alone.

Tara: But they have guns. You’ll be…

Aisha: I’ll be fine. Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been shot at.

Tara: Really? This town is insane...

(Aisha grabs her by the arms and pulls her close to her.)

Aisha: You have to get out. Take the bus if you can and head back home.

Tara: You’re nuts. No, you gotta…

(Gunshots fire. Aisha instinctively grabs Tara and tosses her to the ground. After a few seconds of silence. She gets up to her knees.)

Aisha: Get out. I’ll call you later.

Tara: Aisha. I’m not leaving yo--

Aisha: Get out.

(She gets up and runs toward the gun fire. Before turning the corner she turns back and points forcefully the other way.)

Aisha: NOW.

Tara: …

(She disappears, leaving a distressed Tara behind. In the main hall, Kim wrestles down what she thinks is the last of the armed men, allowing civilians to flee through the exit. She is troubled though when she finds one remaining civilian running into danger.)

Kimberly: The girl!

(The little girl in the red jacket is seen eerily clam, walking towards the back room. Right behind her follow two men with rifles.)

Kimberly: NO!

(Kim tries to run after the little girl, but is grabbed by the feet by the man she just dropped.)

Man: Where are you going?

Kimberly: Let me go!

Man: You’re wasting your time. 

Kimberly: Get off me, creep. I have to save that girl.

Man: It’s too late.

Kimberly: What?!

Man: It’s too late…

(She turns to the man on the ground.)

Kimberly: Huh?!

(His face morph’s to that of Goldar’s…)

Goldar: This town is past the point of saving. Gyahahahaha!

Kimberly: Goldar!

(She turns around to stomp on him but he vanishes. Just as he does, more gunshots go off in the direction the little girl went.) 

Kimberly: Oh my god.

(She bolts to the back and pulls out her blade blaster, expecting the worst she braces herself for heartbreak. She turns the corner through the maze like hallway until she finds what she came for…) 

Kimberly: …Aisha!

(Aisha has apprehended the two gun men, who are out cold on the floor. The little girl is safe, being embraced by what seem to be her parents. Kim breathes a huge sigh of relief.) 

Kimberly: (Sighs) Oh… Oh, thank god you’re alright.

Aisha: Girl, are you alright?

(Kim turns to the family.)

Kimberly: It should be clear, you should get out.

Father: Thank you…

(The father gratefully puts his hand to his heart and puts a firm but loving grip on his wife and daughter as they walk out. The little girl turns back and locks eyes with Kimberly, until she turns the corner. Once they’re gone and the coast is clear, Kimberly removes her helmet.)

Aisha: So…

Kimberly: So…

Aisha: You came for me!

Kimberly: Of course I came for you. I love you.

Aisha: Me too!!

(They share a tight embrace.) 

“So I guess I should just disregard what you said about her last night.”

(Tara walks around the corner, holding a piece of a wooden board she likely used as a weapon. A startled Kim realizes she doesn’t have her helmet on.)

Kimberly: Oh… oh gosh.

Aisha: Tara! (Turns to Kim) It’s okay Kim. Tara, this is Kim. Kim, Tara.

Tara: I see. I’ve heard so much about you.

Kimberly: I bet it’s all glowing stuff.

Aisha: I… was very upset the other day.

Kimberly: I- I know. Me too. And Aisha, I’m really sorry. I was really selfish and self-involved. I had no clue you were going through such a hard time. I promise it won’t happen again.

Aisha: …

(Aisha anticipates what’s coming next.)

Kimberly: We could really use you back on the team.

Aisha: Yeah… about that,

(She turn back to Tara.)

Aisha: …

Tara: Team? You’re…

Aisha: Yeah. 

(She nods approvingly.)

Tara: That’s pretty hot.

Aisha: I mean, I was. I figured…

Tara: You mean you quit?

Aisha: Yeah.

Tara: Why?

Aisha: Why? Have you not seen this place?

Tara: Have you?

Aisha: This place is a hateful cesspool.

Tara: And that’s exactly why you need to stay here. 

Aisha: What? But you’re Muslim.

Tara: Did my hijab give it away?

Kimberly: I like her.

Tara: Fighting for what’s right isn’t easy. You’re not always gonna be handed a perfect world. We need more loving, caring people like you on the front lines to make the world a better place.

Aisha: …

Kimberly: She’s right Aisha. 

Tara: So what’s it gonna be?

Aisha: …

(Meanwhile, back downtown…)

Tommy: Ugh…

Penn: Poor little birdie.

(Almost forgotten amid all the messes the rangers have to clean, Tommy is still in peril. And Penn continues to hover over the fallen Falconzord.)

Tommy: Give me a break, man.

Penn: Oh, I will. I’ll gladly put you out of your misery.

(The next thing Tommy sees is a giant foot darkening his view. He tries desperately to shift away but the Falconzord does little beyond desperately flail its wings. Penn slowly drops his boot onto the Falconzords neck – as if to choke it out.)

Tommy: What’s he doing?!

Penn: Shh. It’ll be over soon.

Tommy: I need help!

(Tommy sends a distress call to anyone willing to listen, but gets silence. Penn starts shifting more and more weight onto his foot, triggering distress alarms from within the damaged Zord. Penn lifts his boot once more, this time he is directly over the face.)

Penn: Now say goodnight.

(Penn forces his foot down...)

Penn: AHHHHHHH!!!!

(A sudden explosion behind him takes him down.)

Tommy: Huh? What was…?

(Tommy looks out, and sees a familiar face appearing through his fog.)

Tommy: Titanus!

 

(Titanus, the large, mechanical Brachiosaurs roars back into action.)

Tommy: Man, am I glad to see you again.

Zordon: I have re-summoned Titanus with the remainder of your dino powers. Use him sparingly. For emergencies only.

Tommy: Thanks Zordon. I’d say today counts as an emergency.

“Anyone call for backup?”

(From the corner of his eyes, he sees the Ninjazords appear, led by the Roach Zord.)

Tommy: Alright! The cavalry’s back!

Aisha: And not a moment too soon by the looks of it. 

Robbie: Ninjazord, initiate battle sequence. 

(On command, the frog and the bear fold into the legs and part of the torso. The wolf and ape become the arms. The roach latches onto the end of the wolf to create a hand blade. Finally, Kimberly’s crane Zord folds into itself to reveal a humanoid face. All the while, still surrounded by his own smoke, Penn struggles to get back to his feet.)

Penn: What? The power rangers?

Kimberly: That’s our name. Don’t wear it out.

Rocky: We’re back, and we’re not going anywhere.

Aisha: (Points) But we know a nice warm place where you can go.

Penn: Huh?

Robbie: Fire.

(Before Penn can so much as react, the Ninjazord unleashes a laser beam from the top of his head that hits him dead on.)

Penn: AAARHG. 

Tommy: He’s weakened! Attack while you can.

(The Ninjazord leaps high into the air, then starts spinning around for a roundhouse kick. Steel meets Penn in the stomach hard. He winces momentarily, but then grabs hold of the leg.) 

Billy: He’s got us!

Penn: (Evilly) Hehehe.

Robbie: Brace yourselves guys.

Penn: One ranger or seven. I still have a leg up.

(With brute strength alone, Penn manages to swing the Ninja Megazord around him like a rag doll.)

Tommy: What’s he doing?!

Penn: Let’s see how you like it when you destroy what you’re sworn to protect!

(After picking up significant speed, he lets go of the Megazord, which is in a collision course with a crowded building.)

Aisha: Stop this thing!

Robbie: We can’t.

Billy: Collision is imminent!

Kimberly: What do we do!!

(It takes the giant robot coming to destroy them all, but the people inside finally take notice and completely panic.) 

“AHHHHH!!!”

“AHHHHHHH!!!!”

“AHHH!!”

(In those few seconds, time slows to a crawl. Everything becomes so clear. The Zord that is coming to wipe them out renders their heated political discussions useless. While busy turning on one another, they failed to notice the very real threat staring at them just outside the window. That’s when…) 

Tommy: Got you!

(At the last second, a reenergized Falconzord swoops in and picks off the Ninjazord.) 

“Oh my god.”

“Thank goodness.”

(The Falconzord latches on. Tommy enters the cockpit in his rightful place.)

Tommy: Alright. Penn’s in for a pig surprise.

(In one swift motion, The Ninja Falcon Megazord lunges forward, making a bee line for its target. The Wolf arm cocks back, and unloads with devastating punch – the howl of the wolf in the background. The blow dazes Penn. Then the Ape arm cocks back, and lands a blow of its own. Penn stumbles back and falls to the ground.)

Penn: UGH.

Kimberly: He’s still alive!

(Zordon jumps in from the communicators.)

Zordon: Combine the Ninja Falcon Megazord with Titanus to create the ultimate weapon, the Ninja Ultrazord. 

Tommy: You got it Zordon. Ninja Ultrazord, power up!

(On command, the Ninja Falcon Megazord leaps into the air. Simultaneously, Titanus lowers its head and creates an opening on its back for the Megazord to mount.)

Tommy: Let this be a lesson to Lord Zedd, Master Vile and anyone else that tries to divide this great city. You, will never win.

(Not even paying attention to Tommy’s words, Penn is in awe with the giant mechanical beast before him.)

Penn: What is this?!

Tommy: Your worst nightmare.

Penn: Huh?

“Lock on and fire all weapons!” 

(Now picking up speed, every single cannon and beam in the combined Zord's arsenal, as well as Titanus’ own guns begin firing at once in an attack that proves too much for Penn. Flailing his arms in desperation is all he can do before hitting the ground, exploding on impact.)

Rocky: YEAH!

Kimberly: We did it guys.

Aisha: We’re not done yet guys.

Billy: What do you mean?

Aisha: We still have one very important thing we need to deal with. Follow me.

(The rangers jump out of the Megazord and teleport away. Meanwhile back on the moon…) 

Lord Zedd: We lost!!!! (Turns to Vile) You lost!!!

Master Vile: Me?

Lord Zedd: Yeah, you! That was your friend. You brought him in here. 

Master Vile: You wouldn’t even be in a position to win today if it weren’t for my help.

Lord Zedd: Your help? Oh, yes. Where would I be without your help?

Master Vile: I’ll tell you. You’d be in bed right now.

Rita: Guys…

Master Vile: You put my chimp of a son in a suit and just expect him to become mayor. 

Lord Zedd: And?

Master Vile: He looks like exhumed corpse with flop sweat. Who would ever vote for that? The only reason he ever stood a chance as because of my help.

Rita: (More aggressively) Guys…

Lord Zedd: Well thank you so much for all you’ve done. With a giving spirit like yours, you’ll go very far someday. And I hope you stay there!

Master Vile: Let me remind you that you were at my feet a minute ago! If you insist on being a two-faced, at least make one of those not so ugly--

Rita: SHUT UP!! 

Master Vile: …

Lord Zedd: …

 

Rita: Can we stop acting like brats?! We were just hugging a moment ago, now we’re back down each other’s throats? How am I gonna raise a baby in this environment? How am I gonna have time for a baby when I have two babies standing right in front of me?!

(Rita hopes her rant would hit home, and bring her family back from the brink…) 

Lord Zedd: A baby? Me?!

Master Vile: Up yours. You’re an accident anyway. 

(…ends up backfiring.)

Lord Zedd: I’m going back to the shed.

Master Vile: What’s for supper?

(Back in Angel Grove park, where the debates are taking place…)

Rico: I spend every waking second holding this fragile façade together, and I will do the same for you.

(The crowd continues to hang on his every word. While no longer actively violent, they are raucous all the same. That is when the rangers teleport on stage behind both candidates.) 

“Look!”

“The rangers!”

“What are they doing here?”

(Startled by the sight of his enemies, Rito tries hard to stay composed and spin things in his favor.)

Rico: Ay… yes. Ladies and gentlemen. Here to give their full throated endorsement of me, the powe--

(Aisha steps up and rips away the microphone.)

Aisha: Give me that!

Rico: Wha--

Aisha: Ladies and gentlemen. You guys are about to make a huge mistake. I’m here to warn you. As angry as I am about how unequal we are as a society. As much as I want change. I fear the change Rico Revoltez promises to bring. It is not the change you actually want.

“What?”

“What is she talking about”

Aisha: His whole game, literally is to turn us against one another. It makes us blind to the havoc he’s causing, which he will then turn around and tell you to blame one another. That’s not change. That’s not progress. That’s fascism.

(There are mutters from the crowds, a bead of sweat trickles down Rito’s forehead. Robbie takes the microphone.)

Robbie: Look at what he’s done just now. He’s brought out the ugliest in all of you, just by pandering to your most basic fears.

(Tommy takes the mic.)

Tommy: Thank you. (Turns to crowd) I get that you guys are scared during times like these.

(Billy takes the mic.) 

Billy: We wouldn’t exist if there wasn’t a reason to be scared. 

(Adam takes the mic.)

Adam: And I know it’s easier sometimes to let our instincts split us into teams.

(Aisha takes the mic.)

Aisha: But it’s exactly during times like these that we are stronger when we stand together.

(Kimberly takes the mic.)

Kimberly: Because together, we can defeat any enemy.

(Rocky steps forward.)

Rocky: Yeah.

(As touching and genuine as the teens words were, they are met with dead silence. This comes as concerning to the rangers, until Ernie wanders on stage.)

Ernie: Your winner!

(Ernie appears out of nowhere and raises mayor Carrington’s hand in victory. The place immediately breaks out in cheers and applause.)

Tommy: Wow. That was simple.

Robbie: Man, voters are stupid.

Rocky: Can Ernie just decide things like that?

Kimberly: Yes. Yes he can.

(Cut to the next day at the Juice Bar, the teens parked in front of the television set…)

“And in a stunning upset, Rico Revoltez… wins the mayoral race…”

Kimberly: …

“This… can’t be right… right?”

Ernie: Oh boy…

(In dead silence, the rangers say it all. Everyone in the room is stunned as the unthinkable happens.)

Ernie: Oh boy…

Billy: I don’t believe it. This… can’t be real.

Aisha: Did we really just do this?

Tommy: He won. The bad guy won.

Ernie: I’m gonna need a smoke.

Kimberly: Ernie I thought you quit.

Ernie: …so did I.

(Ernie walks off, shaking his head in disbelief. The teens stay behind, stuck in their catatonic states. A victorious Revoltez takes to the podium to make an acceptance speech.)

Aisha: So. What… do we do now?

 

Adam: Move back to Stone Canyon?

Rocky: (Shrugs) Stone Canyon? I say we all move to Canada?

Adam: We won’t be moving anywhere if he builds that wall he promised to.

(An enraged, but contained Robbie shakes his head before speaking up.)

Robbie: We’re not running.

Adam: Huh? 

Robbie: Now more than ever, we need to stick together. Now more than ever, we need to fight back.

Kimberly: He’s right. Angel Grove needs us now. More than ever. They need us to hold the fort.

Robbie: No. 

(He passionately nags his fist on the counter.)

Robbie: Screw holding the fort. I said fight. We fight. If anyone is gonna be running to Canada, it should be him.

(Tommy nods.)

Tommy: I couldn’t agree more.

Aisha: Well I’m not going anywhere. Tara wouldn’t forgive me if I left now. As much as I’d love to spend more time with her, there’s a division in this city. And I need to do my part to bring us back.

Rocky: Yeah I can’t leave. Plus I’m pretty sure my dad is on some registry back home. 

(Adam flashes a smile, and shrugs.)

Adam: Well you two would be lost without me. So I guess my hands are tied. 

Tommy: That’s the spirit!

Kimberly: But unity has to start here. 

Robbie: …

Adam: …

Kimberly: We can’t convince anyone to work together, until we agree to work together ourselves. We have to put an end to the petty fighting, and finally be a team again.

(Kimberly puts her hand in.)

Kimberly: I vow going forward, there are no more distractions. No more gymnastics. I’m all in for this team. For us.

Tommy: …

(Everyone is surprised to hear Kim say such a thing, just days after winning a gymnastics competition. It is either an empty promise fueled by emotion or a strong gesture. But it doesn’t matter…) 

Billy: I’m all in too. No more taking sides.

(Billy joins Kimberly by putting his hand forward too.)

Adam: Then I’m all in too.

Aisha: Me too.

Rocky: Me three.

Robbie: …I guess I’m in too.

(Robbie puts his hand on top of everybody else. He turns to Tommy, who’s completely caught in the moment. For the first time, likely since Jason gave him the reigns, Tommy is standing before a team – united.) 

Tommy: You guys are awesome. I just hope you know that.

(Tommy puts his hand atop the pile. And after three short pumps they yell…) 

“Power rangers.”


	18. Season 3 - Episode 18 - For Whom the Wedding Bell Tolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Kimberly's parents call their children's bluff as they force the two to wed on short notice.

(We begin today at the Juice Bar on a quiet weekday afternoon. Despite the fallout of a disastrous Mayoral election, things have gotten a lot better amongst the rangers as interpersonal relations have improved drastically. By the fitness area, Tommy is seen with Adam as he spars with Rocky. After trading blows in a competitive back and forth, Tommy gets better Rocky and leg sweeps him to the floor.)

Rocky: Aw, come on!

(Frustrated with his performance, though not angry, Rocky slams the mat.) 

Tommy: Haha. That’s a good one.

(Tommy offers his hand to pick Rocky back up, which is accepted.)

Tommy: Fighting is like a dance,man. You just gotta go with the flow. You’re good, but I can see you thinking up what to do next. You’re too in your head.

Adam: That’s gotta be the first time he’s heard that one.

Rocky: I know. I just… I’m working extra hard on my martial arts. I’m the red ranger after all. And I’m just trying to get to your level.

Tommy: You gotta stop living by other standards and go the route that’s best for you.

Rocky: Yeah, yeah. Kim and Aisha say the same thing to me all the time when it comes to girls. 

Tommy: As they should. I don’t know if you know this, but you’re a good looking guy. If you stop overthinking every single thing you might actually find a nice girl.

Rocky: I don’t know. You think?

(Almost on cue, an attractive, fair skinned brunette approaches Rocky.)

Girl: Uh… excuse me?

Rocky: Uh… hi…

Girl: Hi. (Giggles) I’m Shana.

Rocky: I’m Rocky!

Shana: Would you… like to have dinner later?

Rocky: Uh, yeah? I eat dinner every day. 

Shana: Uh… I meant…

Rocky: (Turns to Tommy) What was that? What a weirdo.

Shana: …

Adam: You were saying about him overthinking?

(Just then and in mid-conversation, Kim and Aisha enter the Youth Center holding several shopping bags.)

Kimberly: No-way!

Aisha: Yeah!

Kimberly: No. Way.

Aisha: I’m serious.

Kimberly: Shut up.

Aisha: I’m dead serious.

Kimberly: That is amazing.

(Without thinking, the girls travel to the bar area where Robbie is seated and watching the news.) 

“We’ll hear more from the Mayor-elect after the break. But first, is Fido a good boy? A new study reveals yes, yes he is.”

(They plop their bags in front of Robbie atop a stack of papers he has in front of him.)

Robbie: Hey! What are you doing?

Kimberly: Oops. Sorry.

Aisha: What are you doing?

Robbie: Studying?

Kimberly: No, really. What are you doing?

Robbie: What’s so crazy about me studying? I’m a straight B student if you take out math, science, history and English.

Kimberly: That just leaves gym…

Robbie: Well what do you think I’m studying?

Kimberly: Oh…

(Before much else is said, Billy walks in looking somewhat distant.)

Aisha: Hey Billy.

Billy: Hi… guys…

(He takes a seat next to Robbie and continues to stare out into the open.)

Kimberly: Any news on your search for Ninjor?

Billy: No. Well… Alpha and I sent a drone to Eltar, but he wasn’t in his cave. Worse, it was in complete disarray. As if it hasn’t been in use and got ransacked. 

(He slowly turns to them.)

Billy: Was someone looking for something? And if so, where’s Ninjor?

Aisha: I don’t know.

Kimberly: What could they be looking for?

Billy: I don’t know. But if he gave us our ninja powers. I’m afraid of what else they might find. Or what they might have found.

(The suddenly worried teens exchange blank stares.)

Aisha: What’s next then?

Billy: (Shrugs) I don’t know. The drone overheated on the planet’s atmosphere before we could really dig deeper. Alpha and I are gonna need to try something else.

Kimberly: Well hey, let’s try and stay positive you guys. I’m sure Ninjor is perfectly fine and just… looking for a power upgrade for us.

Billy: I hope so.

Aisha: (Nods) I’m sure that’s it. Don’t worry. Any of you guys up for a drink? I’m buying.

Kimberly: Sure! I’ll have something.

 

Aisha: Great. Billy, want me to help me carry them?

Billy: (Sullenly) Sure. 

(Billy and Aisha leave to go flag down Ernie on the other side of the bar, leaving Kim and Robbie alone.)

Kimberly: So.

Robbie: So.

Kimberly: How’s it going?

Robbie: Okay. 

Kimberly: Good…

(Thinking of a more pointed way to bring up what she wants to talk about, she just comes out with it...)

Kimberly: How’s things with your new... the new… uh…

Robbie: Brief distraction from the crippling emptiness eating me inside?

Kimberly: I was looking for “sweetheart,” but whatever pet name works I guess.

(Robbie shrugs.)

Robbie: There’s nothing to say. We haven’t spoken since about a week ago when I took her to the carnival.

Kimberly: She does get bored pretty easily. Don’t take it personal.

Robbie: No it’s not that. Things have been weird since… I guess there was this moment when I was dropping her off where… I think she wanted me to make a move, but I didn’t. There was too much… regulation put up between us. It made me hesitate.

Kimberly: Kinda why I was hoping you’d avoid her. Hannah has a way of making things needlessly complicated with her partners. 

Robbie: (Sarcastically) You speak from experience?

(She playfully shrugs.)

Robbie: To be fair she did pass me a note last Thursday during history. Something about how none of the scouts she invited to the competition called her with a sad face.

Kimberly: What did you say?

Robbie: I didn’t know what to say. Should I have been supportive? Should I have kept it cool and casual? I didn’t know. So I spit my gum into the paper.

Kimberly: That might actually be your best response.

(Before Robbie can say more, a sweat soaked Tommy makes his way from the fitness area.)

Tommy: Hey Kim. 

Kimberly: Oh, hey Tommy. 

Tommy: Are you heading home anytime soon? I have practice near your home. I figured we could talk.

Kimberly: Oh… sure! Let me just grab my shake and we can go!

Tommy: Great!

(Kim gleefully runs over to Billy and Aisha who are carrying the drink they ordered and heads off with Tommy. Fast forward about twenty minutes later, and the two are on a walk through the uptown suburb Kim recently moved into.) 

Tommy: …things with the guys are great though, I haven’t heard much complaining out of Adam. And Robbie finally agreed to lay off them with the jokes for a bit. 

Kimberly: That’s great. Yeah, Aisha and I have never been better. She’s really been opening up to me too.

Tommy: That’s awesome. 

Kimberly: Yeah… I just wish things were as good at home.

(Speaking of home, she stops in front of a big, white two story house.)

Kimberly: Well, here I am.

Tommy: Yeah…

Kimberly: …

(Waiting for his opportunity to bring it up, Tommy just spits it out…)

Tommy: What… um… what about us though?

Kimberly: What do you mean?

Tommy: How are we?

Kimberly: (Exhales) Tommy…

Tommy: I know. You want your space. I just feel…

Kimberly: Tommy, I just had my heart ripped out of me. I’m just trying to make things normal between us again.

Tommy: (Sighs) Yeah…

(There’s an extended and uncomfortable pause that ensues. Then Tommy speaks again.)

Tommy: I’m really, really sorry, you know? For kissing Katherine.

Kimberly: Yeah. I’ve heard.

Tommy: …

Kimberly: I mean I get that she practically threw herself onto you, but…

Tommy: …yeah. I don’t know.

Kimberly: You don’t know?

Tommy: I didn’t ask for the kiss. But I didn’t stop it either.

Kimberly: Oh?

Tommy: A part of me, knowing I was getting married to you… even though I knew I would never do any better... I got a little scared.

Kimberly: Huh…

Tommy: I loved you with all my heart. I still do. I just started thinking about this being it, you know? About what I’ll miss. 

Kimberly: I see. And you’re telling me this because…?

Tommy: Because after it happened… I realized I had screwed up royally. I messed up something wonderful I had in front of me because I feared I’d never be able to go elsewhere. I hated myself for weeks. I still do. I finally just realized how much I just wanted to be with you again. And how I really just want to be your husband.

Kimberly: Tommy… This isn’t a good idea.

(Genuinely confused, Tommy’s eats perk up.)

Tommy: What isn’t?

Kimberly: The whole we--

(Before Kimberly can get it out, the front door swings open revealing Kimberly’s mother.)

Ms. Capulet: Ah. “I… now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now… kill your mother.”

 

Kimberly: Oh. Hi mom. Sorry. Tommy… was just leaving.

Ms. Capulet: Oh, I was just kidding. There’s no rush. In fact, I have some wonderful news to share.

Kimberly: (To Tommy) Brace yourself…

Ms. Capulet: I have been in contact with Tommy’s father. He and I have managed to pull some strings. So… we’ve booked the Mary Magdalene for your wedding. 

Kimberly: What?! Wedding?

Tommy: Wow. Isn’t that like some super fancy manor?

Ms. Capulet: The best in the city. Donald Trump had even planned a wedding there. Until Mayor Revoltez had his bride deported.

Tommy: Wow. Donald Trump!

Ms. Capulet: (Turns to Kimberly) Yep. And I recall you telling me it’s your dream venue. So I said, what the heck. If I can’t beat em, join em!

Kimberly: …

Ms. Capulet: I’ve even taken the liberty of sending out invitations. All your friends and family will be here for the ceremony. At the end of the week. (Turns to Tommy.) That is, unless you have some martial arts thing you need to attend instead.

Tommy: No, of course not. I’ll be there!

Ms. Capulet: Great!

(Kimberly’s heart sinks to her stomach at what is obviously a case of reverse psychology by her grinning mother. Also grinning, from far, far away…) 

“Gyahahahaha!”

(Goldar is seen from the moon looking on from Rita’s telescope. He looks around to share the news however, but finds no one. Vile is in the back, busy admiring a vase in his hand, while his newly hired henchmen are each busy with specific tasks, and aren’t the type to be bothered with frivolousness. Rita on the other hand is, but she is busy hovering over the nearest toilet - a look of defeat on her face.)

Rita: Ugh. Why won’t it just come out already?

Finster: (Rubbing back) You’ve thrown up quite a lot today. 

Rita: I mean this stupid baby.

Finster: Oh.

(She turns around and sits on the cold, hard floor as Zedd walks in.)

 

Lord Zedd: I suppose this isn’t the best time to ask what’s for supper.

Rita: Ugh…

Finster: The Queen has had unusual morning sickness into the third trimester.

Lord Zedd: I see. How are you holding up?

Finster: Oh, fine. But I can’t help but feel as if there’s more for me in life.

Lord Zedd: Not you, you worthless mutt. My wife.

Finster: …

Rita: How do I feel? Fantastic. Just… peachy. I’m fat, sore, hungry… yet I can’t seem to keep anything down. I also haven’t seen my feet in a month.

Lord Zedd: How could you miss those things?

Rita: …

(Just then, Katherine walks in holding a cup of tea.)

Katherine: Here you go my empress. I hope this helps. This is my grandmother’s special herbal tea.

Rita: Thank you dear. 

(She takes the cup from Katherine and takes a sip.)

Rita: The worst part about this is that I’m practically cooped up in here all day. Every day.

Goldar: Well then I’ve got news for you.

(Goldar walks in with Master Vile trailing behind.)

Rita: Huh?

Goldar: The pink and white rangers wedding has been set for the end of the week!

Master Vile: Fantastic news. You simply must go my dear. Why you’re more responsible for those two getting together than anyone.

(Rita waves it off.)

Rita: Oh I can’t. I can barely get up without winding up back here. A trip to earth sounds like too much.

Master Vile: A trip like this might be good for you. Go out and get some air. 

Rita: It’s not happening dad. Why don’t you go?

Master Vile: Bah, they don’t know me like they know you two. What would I say? It’d be awkward. Besides, I’m watching the Tenga eggs. 

(Vile then turns to Kat.)

Master Vile: Why don’t you go, human?

Katherine: I… beg your pardon?

Lord Zedd: Yes! You’re the perfect plant. They already know you, and you would fit in best with the crowd.

Katherine: I-I don’t think…

Rita: Yes! And when they’re up there saying there I do’s. You can walk up there, confess to an affair with Tommy, and then give him a kiss on the lips. Ahaha. That’ll be amazing!

Katherine: This isn’t a soap opera…

Lord Zedd: It’s settled. Do we have a dress she can wear?

Rita: (Shakes head) I’ve stretched all mine out.

Lord Zedd: What about you Finster? Does your wife have anything we can use? She’ll never bear your fruit.

Finster: My wife can’t conceive. Thanks for that.

(And just like that, as Kimberly finds herself placed in an uncomfortable position, so is Katherine – who finds herself more and more alienated with the rulers of evil the more Vile gets involved. The next day on earth, Kimberly finds herself in class surrounded by classmates who just learned of the news.)

Ms. Appleby: Does anyone have any questions regarding meiosis and mitosis?

(No one raises their hands.)

Ms. Appleby: C’mon. There are no stupid questions.

Rocky: (Raises hand) Do you think twins ever get themselves mixed up and forget who they are?

Ms. Appleby: Okay wow.

Lindsay: (Whispering) Oh my goodness, a wedding!

Hillary: (Whispering) How exciting.

 

Lindsay: (Whispering) I’m super jeals.

Kimberly: …thanks girls.

Hillary: (Whispering) So… how far along are you?

Kimberly: (Whispering) What?

Hillary: (Whispering) You are pregnant, right?

Kimberly: (Whispering) No! What? Where did that come from?!

Lindsay: (Shrugs) My parents got married after my mom got pregnant with my brother. 

Kimberly: Isn’t his name “Whoops?”

(Lindsay shrugs.)

Kimberly: (Whispering) Well I’m not pregnant. Look, it’s a long story.

(Hannah finally leans in…)

Hannah: (Whispering) Alright, alright. Give the bride some room. Let her breathe.

Kimberly: Thank you.

Hannah: (Whispering) All I need to know is where do you want a bachelorette party? A night club or a spa?

Kimberly: What?

Hannah: (Whispering) Well I am your bride of honor, right? I’m like, your oldest friend.

Kimberly: (Whispering) Right. I was thinking actually of asking Aisha.

Hannah: (Whispering) Aisha? Where’s she gonna take you? An all you can eat buffet?

Kimberly: Hannah…

Hannah: (Interrupts) Well that’s not fair. 

“At least you were invited.”

(Suddenly, an eavesdropping Bulk leans over.)

Bulk: (Whispering) Skull and I have known Mr. and Mrs. Dweeb since he moved to Angel Grove. 

Skull: (Whispering) Yeah. But I that doesn’t mean anything anymore. 

Kimberly: (Whispering) Guys, I’m so sorry. My mom invited everyone. Not me. My dad isn’t even going.

Hannah: Wait, he’s not?

(Kimberly shakes her head.)

Hannah: (Whispering) Well that’s a shame…

Bulk: (Whispering) Us not going is a shame. It’s not fair. If we were still cops, I swear I’d make you pay for this.

Lindsay: (Whispering) Wait, you’re not a cop anymore?

Bulk: (Whispering) No. They fired us. No idea why. 

Kimberly: (Whispering) Probably because you use your authority threaten people who don’t invite you to their weddings.

Bulk: (Snickers) Some authority I have. I clean dishes for Ernie now.

Skull: And I’m a substitute DJ.

Kimberly: Well at least Ernie’s a great boss. You must have fun working there.

Bulk: You’re not the boss of me.

Ms. Appleby: Quiet in the back!

(Back on the moon, Zedd puts the final preparation in place for his plan to hijack the wedding.)

Lord Zedd: …now all that remains is a monster.

Finster: I’m already on it.

(Zedd walks into Finster’s workshop.)

Finster: I give you, Bridezilla. 

(Atop his table in the middle of the room stands a small clay dragon wearing a wedding dress.)

Lord Zedd: How apropos.

 

Finster: And deadly. She has the power to crush the soul of any man she comes in contact with.

Lord Zedd: I think I’ve seen one of those before…

(Just outside…)

Rita: I asked for herbal tea. This is black!

(She furiously tosses her cup off screen.)

Baboo: Oww! It burns!!!

Finster: She is also a delusional beast. And believes she has been given the unchecked authority of planning her own wedding. She will think the first man she sees is her groom to be, and will promptly destroy him into submission.

Lord Zedd: Yeah, sure it’ll do. Just pop it in the oven when the time comes and send her down.

(Zedd walks out after waving off the rest of Finster’s explanation. That’s when he’s met by Katherine, who is modelling a dark pink dress picked out for her for the wedding.) 

Goldar: Katherine… you look hot.

Katherine: …You think so?

Lord Zedd: Yes. With any luck, Tommy will leave his bride at the altar voluntarily.

Katherine: I don’t know about that…

Lord Zedd: Do you know the plan?

(She nods.)

Lord Zedd: Great. Then rest up. You have a big day tomorrow.

(She nods again, then quietly marches to the back – a heavy heart secretly weighing her down. A Zedd watches her walk away, he turns around and his met with his scornful looking wife.) 

Lord Zedd: What?

Rita: You think she’s pretty.

Lord Zedd: I didn’t say anything.

Rita: Do you think she’s pretty?

Lord Zedd: She’s… okay.

Rita: So you think she’s pretty then… thanks.

Lord Zedd: I didn’t say that. I didn--

Rita: (Interrupts) Then why wouldn’t you just say no?

Lord Zedd: I don’t feel comfortable putting someone down just to make you feel better! I don’t find her attractive. She’s at best a six.

 

Rita: Oh so you rate women!!

Lord Zedd: Dear god.

(We fade into the next day – wedding day, at the Mary Magdalene. It’s an elegant outdoor venue in the heart of Angel Grove. Dozens of familiar friends from the teens past and present have assembled for the joyous occasion. Robbie, Adam, Billy and Aisha are seen standing before the altar.)

Billy: We’re gonna run a secondary scan next week to try and match Ninjor’s energy levels somewhere.

Adam: Well I hope you find him.

Aisha: Guys, can we stop being so depressing. I mean, look at where we are!

(They turn around to take in the atmosphere.)

Adam: Really not a bad looking place for a reception at the last minute. 

Aisha: I’ll say. I’m impressed at how many people were willing to show up too.

Billy: Look, there’s Uncle Steve. So is Kim’s “little sister,” Maria.

(Billy points to the crowd as the little girl takes a seat with her mother.)

Robbie: Her uni-brow is here too. I ‘m glad it could come.

Billy: Kelly made it too. So did Melissa from her dance class.

Robbie: I remember her. She gave me the cold shoulder once when I tried to talk to her.

Billy: She’s deaf, Robbie. 

Robbie: And rude.

(Within the crowd, Katherine is seen uncomfortably navigating through venue. The teens don’t notice her, as someone else catches their attention.)

Angela: Hi guys. 

(Angela, Zack’s old love interest approaches the teens.)

Billy: Angela! How’ve you been? I haven’t seen you in ages. (Turns to the Stone Canyoners.) This is Zack’s ex.

Aisha: Oh, you’re Angela.

Adam: …hey.

Aisha: Zack’s… told me so much about you.

Angela: Has he?

Aisha: Mhm.

 

Angela: Has anyone seen him by the way? I wanted to say hi to him but don’t see him anywhere.

Adam: Zack’s moved to Switzerland.

Angela: Switzerland? Why Switzerland? Is it cause we split up?

Aisha: (Snickers) You wish.

Angela: …

Billy: It’s a long story. But anyway, what about you? Where’ve you been the past year?

Robbie: Acting school, I hope?

Angela: Oh, well I’ve… 

(Before Angela can respond, and before anyone appears ready for it, “Here Comes the Bride” begins to play.)

Aisha: Oh…

Billy: That’s strange. There’s still like, thirty minutes to go.

Adam: Kim is still in makeup. She’s not ready.

Aisha: Places everyone. Get in your places! (Turns to crowd) Everyone take a seat!

(Aisha tries to get everyone involved in the reception in their places as quickly as possible. But there’s just one thing…) 

Aisha: Wait. Where’s Tommy? Has anyone seen Tommy?

(Elsewhere…)

“Suii-yaaa! Sui-yaa!!”

(At the park, Tommy is busy practicing martial arts. It isn’t until his wrist gets within eye shot by chance that he realizes what time it is.)

Tommy: Aw man. I’m supposed to be getting married now.

(He then continues to finish his set, then casually walks over to his bag.) 

Tommy: Kim’s gonna be furious.

(He packs his things the picks his back up.)

Tommy: Let’s see if I can sneak in a haircut first.

(Tommy starts walking away slowly. When suddenly from the sky, he’s drilled with a drop kick.) 

Tommy: Ahh!!

(The attack sends him flying backwards. Before he can come to, he realizes he’s surrounded by a pack of Tenga Warriors.)

Tommy: Oh no. Not today. I don’t have time for you bird brains. 

(But they don’t seem to mind the inconvenience as they swarm around him.)

Tommy: (Sighs) Alright have it your way. Ninja ranger power, now!

(He morphs into his white Ninja suit and flips into action. He tries to quickly dispose of them while standing in place in a merry go round of lighting fast kicks. It doesn’t much good though as no one reacts. One of the warriors then catch his foot.)

Tommy: Wha--

(The enemy flips Tommy to the hard ground.)

Tommy: Woaaaaah!

(That gives the pack the opening to stomp at him while down. That’s when things get worse…)

“There you are!”

Tommy: Ahh! …Huh?

(Finster’s monster stomps into view – an overgrown, vicious green lizard, dressed in a vintage wedding dress.) 

Bridezilla: What are you doing here?

Tommy: Wha--

Bridezilla: ANSWER ME.

Tommy: …Whoa. This is weird. 

Bridezilla: I thought I told you to be at the chapel by 6. What time is it?

Tommy: Kim? Is that you? 

(Meanwhile back at the Magdalene, Aisha lines up groomsmen alongside bridesmaids and starts pushing them out one by one. By dumb luck, Robbie finds himself next to Hannah – the first time he’s seen her in days.)

Robbie: …

Hannah: …

Robbie: Hi. 

Hannah: Hi.

Robbie: You look nice. 

Hannah: Thank you. 

(Hannah’s short response leaves an awkward vacuum of conversation. They look on blankly while the flower girl and ring boy walk down the aisle.)

Robbie: Uh… How’s everything?

Hannah: Good. You?

Robbie: Not so good.

Hannah: Oh? Whys that?

(Hannah raises an eyebrow, but Robbie still isn’t sure of his place, or the nature of what they shared. He hesitates.)

Robbie: Well… (Shrugs) I just heard the barber in my neighborhood got busted for selling drugs. I’ve been going to him for years. Had no clue he was a barber.

(Hannah sighs and rolls her eyes.)

Robbie: What?

Hannah; (Coldly) Nothing.

Robbie: (Exhales) Look Hannah, can we speak afterwards?

Hannah: I’m not interested in your stupid barber.

Robbie: No, I think we’ve--

(Just then, an older man approaches Hannah. She kisses him on the cheek.)

Man: Knock em dead, sweetheart. 

 

Hannah: Thank you! You look cute. 

Robbie: Who’s that? Your dad?

Hannah: My boyfriend.

Robbie: …oh. 

(Elsewhere on the line…)

Billy: That man looks so familiar… where do I know him?

Aisha: Is it Tommy? Cause if not, I’m gonna ask him if he’d like to be in a minute. 

Billy: Wait. That’s Kim’s dad!

(Aisha then stops and takes a closer look at the man that’s walking away.)

Aisha: That’s my therapist!

(Out of nowhere, a panicked looking Hillary and Lindsay rush in.)

Lindsay: You guys, we have a major emergency!

Aisha: What’s wrong?

Hillary: Our bride has cold feet. She won’t come out. 

Aisha: (Groans) I don’t have time for this. Why don’t you talk to her?

Lindsay: She won’t listen to us. Maybe you can reach her? I mean you are her maid of honor.

(Aisha thinks about it briefly before dutifully rushing back with Lindsay. The rest of the ranger teens and Hillary follow behind. All except Robbie, who is on his way to the altar alongside Hannah. Unbeknownst to him too, he passes by Katherine, who along with everyone else, is standing up awaiting the bride. Trying to get past her nervous energy, she turns to Kelly, the person next to her.)

Kelly: Hi. 

Katherine: Hello.

Kelly: I’m Kelly. 

Katherine. Katherine. Nice to meet you. You’re friends with the bride or groom?

Kelly: Bride. She helped me join the Angel Grove Junior High Cheerleading team.

Katherine: That’s wonderful.

Kelly: She’s so amazing. She’s taught me so much about aerobics and gymnastics… and about having confidence in myself. I hope she has a perfect day today. She deserves it.

Katherine: Yes…

(Not feeling any better, she turns the other way to face Melissa.)

Katherine: Hello, I’m Katherine.

Melissa: …

(She extends her hand but gets ignored.)

Katherine: Hello?

(She rolls her eyes at the seemingly rude gesture. Next to her though, she find an open gym bag belonging to one of the rangers. It’s unzipped, with a familiar looking watch sticking out. It’s lit up and can be heard ringing through the reception music. Assuming what exactly that means with regards to her mission, she ponders her next move…) 

Katherine: …

(Back inside, the teens make it just outside the bridal dressing room, where Rocky is found standing outside.) 

Aisha: Rocky. What’s wrong?

Rocky: I don’t know. She won’t come out.

Aisha: Have you tried going in to talk to her?

Rocky: No.

Aisha: Why not?

Rocky: It’s bad luck.

Aisha: Ugh. Let me go in there. Hold this. 

(Aisha tosses her clipboard at Adam and walks inside. Hillary is seen checking out Rocky.) 

Hillary: Adam, have I told you how well you clean up?

Rocky: (Blushes) Ha… Thanks. It’s just a new deodorant though. 

Hillary: Oh.

Rocky: Uh… I’m Rocky though. 

(Adam swoops in.)

Adam: Uh… I’m Adam by the way. How do you think I look?

Hillary: Uh…

(Inside the bridal dressing room, Aisha finds the bride in her big, white wedding dress seated in front of her dresser. She stares blankly at the mirror.)

Kimberly: I’m too young to be getting married.

Aisha: Girl, I could have told you that.

(Kim turns to face Aisha.)

Kimberly: But you’ve done so much work in preparation.

Aisha: Just because I’m good at what I do doesn’t mean I like what I’m doing.

Kimberly: (Sighs) I can’t go through with this. But everyone is here.

Aisha: (Mutters) Not everyone…

Kimberly: What?

Aisha: Nothing. But uh… you picked a pretty bad time to decide this. 

Kimberly: I know. I… things have just been happening so fast. I haven’t had time to really breathe or to react. Tommy really wants to get married too. 

Aisha: What do you want to do?

Kimberly: I don’t know. I don’t want to disappoint anyone.

Aisha: That’s not what I asked. What do you want to do?

(Kimberly takes a deep breath and looks herself in the mirror again...)

Kimberly: Run as fast as I can. 

Aisha: Then that settles it. We can call this off. 

Kimberly: But my whole family is out there. Everyone I’ve ever met is out there. 

Aisha: When are you gonna stop living for other people and start living for yourself?

Kimberly: …

Aisha: You’ve done a lot for others. You’ve done a lot for us. I think you deserve to be selfish this once. I’m sure people would understand. And if they don’t, that’s their problem.

(Kimberly stares back at her and smiles, suddenly it feels as if a massive burden has been lifted from her chest. A few moments later, they step out together to find the others waiting. They also find Katherine slowly walking in to Kimberly’s surprise.) 

Kimberly: Katherine? You’re… here? At my wedding.

Katherine: Hi… uhm… so sorry. You look lovely by the way. (Picks up communicator) Somebody’s uhm… watch… is ringing?

(The teens then look to one another, now forced to switch mindsets for the day as duty calls. They excuse themselves and head to a hidden place.)

Kimberly: We read you Zordon. 

Zordon: Rangers, Tommy is under attack in Angel Grove Park. Rita and Zedd have also sent down a monster that seems to think she’s marrying Tommy.

Rocky: (Groans) Perfect timing.

Adam: What do we do? We’re in the middle of a wedding.

Aisha: A wedding that’s supposed to be involving Tommy.

Kimberly: They’re gonna need to wait. Everyone can wait. There’s no wedding… without Tommy.

Zordon: I apologize for the inconvenient timing, Kimberly. I am only the messenger.

Kimberly: It’s okay Zordon.

Zordon: Good luck rangers. And may the power protect you.

Kimberly: It’s morphin time!

 

“Black ranger power.

“Pink ranger power.”

“Blue ranger power.”

“Yellow ranger power.”

“Red ranger power.”

 

(The rangers have morphed and are ready for action. Meanwhile back at the park…)

“You’re making things hard for me.”

(Bridezilla walks over to a downed Tommy and picks him up by the throat.) 

Bridezilla: I don’t like it when people make things hard for me.

Tommy: (Gasping) I-I’m sorry Kim. I just lost track of time.

Bridezilla: Lost track of my wedding?!

Tommy: (Gasping) I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t know it’d turn you into this.

Bridezilla: Turn me into what?

Tommy: (Wheezing) A… monster.

Bridezilla: How dare you?

(At once, she throws him with minimal effort. Tommy slams against a tree, spine first. Hitting the ground afterwards with a sickening thud.) 

Tommy: AHHHHH!!!

Bridezilla: You’ve embarrassed me for the last time.

Tommy: I can’t… I can’t feel my legs. 

(Weakened, Tommy powers down. Bridezilla makes her way over to him slowly until she’s standing right above his motionless body…) 

Bridezilla: Now I’ll make sure you never treat me this way again.

Tommy: …

“Hold it, lizard breath!”

Bridezilla: Huh?

(Just in time, the rangers arrive.)

Aisha: Get away from him, now!

Bridezilla: What’s it to you, skank?

Kimberly: (Gasps) Oh gosh, he’s not moving. Tommy are you okay?

Bridezilla: Don’t worry about him. He knows what he did. 

Billy: We need to get to him. He needs medical attention.

Bridezilla: Get away from him! After him Tengas!

(She summons the Tenga warriors to attack as the rangers spread out. Aisha, surrounded by three Tenga Warriors, throws a quick kick to the gut ahead of her, then two haymakers to the left and right. It does little to clear the path though, as the Tengas barely react.)

Aisha: Huh?

(Billy leaps in to try and help. He throws a side kick that knocks over one of her enemies but gets grabbed by two extra ones and picked up from behind by the waist.)

Billy: What are you—What are you doing?!

Aisha: Billy!

(An Olympian hurl sends the blue ranger flailing through the air. He hits bottom first atop a hill and rolls down. A trio of recycling bins eventually break his fall.)

Billy: Ugh!

(Rocky and Adam try to tag team a group of four Tengas while back to back. They try and take out the enemies ahead of them: Rocky with a flurry of chops and Adam with an array of kicks. Both Tengas then drop to the floor to attempt leg sweeps, but both rangers leap to the air. That’s when the other two enemies drill each of them with roundhouse kicks that drop them – as if they’ve they were set up for a trap.)

Kimberly: Back off me, pigeon head.

(Elsewhere, Kim is less concerned with the battle going on and more so with the fact that Tommy hasn’t moved an inch since she arrived. She tries to make a bee line for him but at every turn gets grabbed and pulled by a new Tenga warrior, which slows her down significantly.)

Kimberly: There’s too much. We’re outnumbered. 

Aisha: We need help!

Tommy: …

(Help is available, but unaware back at the wedding reception. Robbie is seen left behind with everyone else at the altar. Everyone who is not the bride and groom are waiting for them to show up to no avail. It starts to create some murmuring within the crowd as “Here Comes the Bride” continues to play and even speeds up as if building to nothing. Less concerned with the bride and grooms absence however, a mentally preoccupied Robbie leans over to Hannah – who is busy waving at her “boyfriend.”)

Robbie: How could you do this?

Hannah: I’m sorry. Is there a problem?

Robbie: Let’s see. How about you not talking to me about where we stood. Or you showing up to your supposed “besties” wedding with her father around your arm.

Hannah: Well I couldn’t come alone, obviously. That would be an embarrassment. 

Robbie: I think we passed embarrassing when you decided to where a white dress to the wedding.

Hannah: Whatever. I look fabulous. And besides, I wouldn’t have resorted to taking him if someone hadn’t asked me to be their date.

Robbie: Well someone wouldn’t want me as her date.

Hannah: (Rolls eyes) Anyway... I’ve decided to move on. Mark has things that you couldn’t imagine ever having. 

Robbie: You mean like his wife?!

Hannah: Yes. He’s married. You know what else? He has kids. He’s great with kids.

Robbie: Oh, I bet he is.

(Meanwhile back in the park, the rangers find themselves thrown into a defeated pile. Nowhere closer to Tommy, who still hasn’t moved.) 

Aisha: (Gasping) These Tengas. They’re too strong.

Billy: These are definitely the super Tengas Vile made a few weeks ago. They won’t go down easily.

Rocky: What do we do? Tommy needs us.

Kimberly: We go metallic.

“Right.”

Kimberly: Metallic armor, power up!

(Rangers leap into the air and morph into metallic suits. And like a jolt of lightning, the rangers get their second winds. Suddenly the same Tengas that wouldn’t go down moments before, drop like flies. Aisha’s haymakers mash through them like a hammer through clay. Adam’s chops and Rocky’s kicks hit their mark and rip through their enemies like paper mache. And Billy exacts his revenge, tossing the same Tengas that threw him down a hill like rag dolls. That leaves Kim wide open to rescue her fiancé – if not for the giant lizard standing beside him.)

Kimberly: Give it up, it’s over. You better gecko-in.

Bridezilla: I’m not going anywhere, pink ranger. 

Kimberly: Well you’re not gonna stop me. Oh, and by the way, the dress? Hideous. 

Bridezilla: Says the girl coated with glitter. You look like a stripper.

Kimberly: …

Bridezilla: Don’t be mad I took your husband. Like I told him before I tore his pre-nup: what’s mine is mine and what’s yours is mine.

Kimberly: Well then I guess this is yours too!

(Kim pulls out her power bow and in one swift motion fires a shot at her, then charges at the monster, climbs up her chest and drills her in the face with an enzuguri.)

Bridezilla: Ahh! My makeup!

(Bridezilla tumbles forward then face plants on the ground about two feet away. That leaves Kim with an open path to Tommy.)

Tommy: Kim…

Kimberly: Tommy!

Tommy: Kim… you’re back to normal?

Kimberly: What?

(The others rush in, having finished off the Tengas. Bridezilla gets back to her feet.)

Bridezilla: No, you will not ruin this… this is my night.

Kimberly: Sorry I don’t think your wedding night’s gonna go as planned. 

Aisha: Not with the case of reptile dysfunction you’re about to come down with. 

Bridezilla: I’ll show you reptile dysfunction!!

(Bridezilla unleashes a powerful ball of flame from her mouth. The rangers barely roll out of harm’s way.)

Billy: You guys okay?

Rocky: Yeah.

Kimberly: (Pulls out blade blaster) Let’s give her a taste of her own medicine.

“Fire!”

(In unison, the rangers pull out their blade blaster and unleash a devastating shot that engulfs the monster in flames. She falls backwards limply, badly wounded.) 

Bridezilla: Ugh…

Rocky: She survived!

Kimberly: Barely.

Bridezilla: Not tonight… no… I planned everything… the flowers… the food… the music… 

Kimberly: The only music I hear is the fat lady singing. Prepare to receive power cannon. 

(The Rangers line up behind Kim. They throw their hands in the air.)

Kimberly: Brace.

(A massive cannon appears over their left shoulders. Small energy orbs of their individual powers form in their hand.) 

“Pink charge”

“Yellow charge.”

“Blue charge”

“Black charge.”

“Red charge.”

(Back on her feet but staggering, Bridezilla lets out a huge groan and starts marching toward them as if she doesn’t see the cannon pointed at her.)

“Fire!”

(Several giant beams of energy bursts from the cannon, which hits the monster dead on in an explosion. A cloud of fire and black smoke fill the air and illuminate the sky before it’s clear Bridezilla has been reduced to nothingness.)

Aisha: Yeah!

Adam: Alright!

Kimberly: Metallic armor, power down.

(The rangers turn down their metallic powers so as to conserve them. Kim then wastes no time rushing over to Tommy.)

Kimberly: Tommy… Tommy are you okay?

(There’s no response at first, and no movement at all.) 

Kimberly: Oh my god, Tommy. Please be okay.

Tommy: Uh… Kim?

Kimberly: Tommy…

(Kimberly rips her helmet off to be face to face with her boyfriend.)

Tommy: Kim. I can’t feel my legs.

(The others join, and also remove their helmets.)

Adam: What’s wrong?

Aisha: He can’t feel his legs.

Rocky: Has he tried touching them?

Tommy: Kim… I’m so sorry.

Kimberly: (Sniffs) For what?

Tommy: For missing the wedding. 

Kimberly: It’s okay Tommy.

Tommy: No it’s not. I’m an idiot. You deserve so much better. I---

Kimberly: Tommy… 

Tommy: …

Kimberly: The only thing that matters to me is that you’re okay.

(She sits down next to him, then reached underneath him and pulls him on top of her lap. Tommy’s limp, but he looks up to her and smiles.)

Tommy: I am. As long as you’re with me. 

Kimberly: (Sniffs) Of course. I’ll never leave.

(She reaches around him and gives him a tight, warm embrace. Without even noticing, Tommy moves his arms and hugs.)

Kimberly: Tommy…You’re moving!

Tommy: Yeah… I guess I am.

Aisha: That’s great! You’re okay!

Billy: You should still let Alpha give you a checkup.

Tommy: (Deep breath) Maybe later. First, I have a wedding to get to.

(That’s when it all comes back to her – her conversation with Aisha. The days of anxiety leading up to today. Although she loves Tommy and never sees herself with anyone else… she is not ready to take this next step.)

Kimberly: Tommy… about that…

Tommy: …

(Meanwhile, back at the Magdalene…)

Hannah: I don’t believe this. I don’t believe you.

Robbie: I knew this would happen. I should’ve never bothered with you.

(Completely unaware of what’s taken place, Robbie is in the middle of a heated argument with Hannah and isn’t concerned at all with who’s hearing.)

Hannah: You’ve proven everyone right. It’s all my fault. I should’ve known better.

Robbie: Oh shut it. You’re such a child.

Hannah: Oh, I’m a child? That’s rich. That’s about the only thing about you that is.

Robbie: And that means?

Hannah: That means you used me for my money. I bought you gifts to get you to even spend time with me. I paid for our dates. It was all me. 

Robbie: Lies. I went out of my way to take you to restaurants I can’t afford to show you how much money I can put on my mother’s cards. How much more do you want me to spend?!

Hannah: None. I want nothing from you. Not anymore. You got what you wanted, so just go.

Robbie: I don’t want… I mean…

“Excuse me.”

(Concerned by the ruckus, Kimberly’s father walks up to the altar.)

Mark: Is there a problem here?

Robbie: Yeah there’s a problem. You’re the problem.

Mark: Pardon?

Hannah: Robbie, please. Don’t get him involved.

Robbie: Where do you get off, a married man, dating a 17 year old client to your daughter’s wedding? Do you have no shame?!

“Yes Mark, I was wondering the same thing.” 

(Kim’s mother approaches.)

Mark: Uh, well, to be fair, I didn’t know this was my daughter’s wedding as I wasn’t invited. Thank you for that. Secondly, I’m only here as part of Hannah’s treatment.

Hannah: You liar! That’s not what you said last n--

Mark: Shh-shh!

Ms. Capulet: Does your wife know about this treatment of yours?

Mark: She knows I’m at work, yes.

Hannah: Unbelievable. You know you men are all the same. You all cheat, and you all want to choke me in bed.

Ms. Capulet: What is wrong with you?

Mark: We don’t exactly know what’s wrong with her, but I can tell you which meds haven’t worked. 

Ms. Capulet: Not her, you.

Robbie: Yeah. Why don’t you back off, dirt bag?

(Maybe it’s the surge of emotion in the moment, or maybe he feels the damage is already done so there’s nothing to lose, but Robbie, like Kimberly, decides to just come out with it…)

Robbie: Hannah, you might be manipulative, emotionless, petulant child. But there is nothing wrong with you that this bozo needs to be in your life for.

Hannah: Huh?

Robbie: He does way more harm than good. If this pathetic, walking midlife crisis was my first love, I’d be an anorexic pill popper too.

Hannah: You think I’m anorexic? That’s so nice of you.

Robbie: Look. I had a lot of fun with you the past few weeks. You’re a lot better than I ever gave you credit. Part of me thought… maybe we had something.

Hannah: …

Robbie: But I didn’t sign up for this. I’m sorry. Sorry about the gymnastic scouts. I should have said something earlier.

Hannah: Robbie, wait…

(Embarrassed by the scene he’s caused as well as the fact that he poured out emotions in front of everyone’s he’s ever met, he storms out. Which in his mind saves him a shred of dignity. Hannah lifts her dress and runs after him, but briefly turns around.) 

Hannah: We’re discussing this at our next session!

(Hannah finally storms away, leaving everyone left in the Magdalene completely bemused, almost forgetting why they came to the venue in the first place. Suddenly Skull runs down the aisle out of nowhere, wearing a headset.)

Skull: Everyone ignore the music. False alarm! The wedding starts in ten.

(Back on the moon, Zedd is furious over his plan failing.)

Lord Zedd: How could this have happened?! We laid out a perfect plan!

Master Vile: (Snickers) Hardly.

Lord Zedd: What do you mean “hardly?”

Master Vile: Oh, nothing.

Lord Zedd: No, it sounds like you have an opinion? What, could you have done this better?

Master Vile: Oh, I don’t know. I certainly would’ve recruited a better human plant.

Katherine: …

Lord Zedd: What? You’re the one who volunteered her for this mission.

Master Vile: And with reason. I was watching her the whole time. She alerted the rangers the minute Bridezilla arrived. All just to avoid going through with her end of the plan and hurting her poor ranger friends.

Katherine: I …

Lord Zedd: Katherine. Is this true?!

 

Katherine: Well I… not comple--

Lord Zedd: Answer the question. 

Katherine: …Yes. It is, sir.

Lord Zedd: How could you?

(And like a child who’s been caught, Katherine bows her head shamefully. But that won’t do for Zedd…)

Lord Zedd: Look at me when I talk to you.

(Shocked by his tone, Kat’s eyes shoot back up fearfully.)

Lord Zedd: Rita and I have taken you into our homes. We’ve put our necks on the line for you. And this is how you repay us?

Katherine: …

Lord Zedd: Huh!?

Katherine: (Mutters) …I didn’t ask to be kidnapped.

Lord Zedd: Excuse me?

Katherine: …

Lord Zedd: You have worn out your welcome here. You are nothing more than a liability. 

(Zedd picks up his Z staff menacingly and waves his near her face. Yet despite knowing that now is the time for discretion, Katherine can’t help herself…)

Katherine: You’re right. 

Lord Zedd: What? 

Katherine: I don’t belong here. I’m not one of you. You took me from my home. And the acts you’ve made me commit? I would have never done had you never placed me in a spell.

Master Vile: A spell which has clearly run its course.

Katherine: The rangers have been nothing but good to me. You’re only nice to me when I’m of some value to you. Well no more.

(To everyone’s surprise, Katherine takes charge of the conversation as she turns away and stats making marching toward the exit.)

Katherine: You don’t have to worry about me anymore. I’m leaving. Good day.

Master Vile: You don’t get to leave. Nobody resigns from the United Alliance and lives to tell about it. After her, Zedd!

(Zedd picks up his staff and points it at the now terrified Katherine. Looking for the nearest distraction, she grabs a nearby vase and slams it to the floor, creating a giant cloud of dust. Enabling her escape.) 

Master Vile: No!!! Ninjor is in there!!!

Goldar: The girl is getting away!

Master Vile: Forget her! Ninjor’s escaping!!

Lord Zedd: Uh… get back here! Both of you!

(Back on earth, the teens decide to conclude their long day back at the Juice Bar. Aisha, Rocky, Billy and Adam are at a table, when Kimberly walks in.)

Aisha: How did the talk with your mom go?

Kimberly: (Exhales) Fine. I guess. It’s never easy swallowing the bitter pills. Especially after I put up such a fight. But I told her Tommy and I aren’t there yet. And we agreed to slow things down.

Billy: How’d she react?

Kimberly: After she was done throwing it in my face? Okay I suppose.

Adam: Do you see yourself ever getting married to Tommy?

Kimberly: I… yes? I don’t know. I think Robbie was right when after we got engaged he protested that I got caught up with emotions. 

Aisha: I mean I hate to say Robbie is ever right about anything. But you guys are seventeen.

Kimberly: Yeah. I do love him though. And after today I realized how much I can’t really see myself without him. After I nearly lost him today that is. 

(Just then, with the aid of a wooden cane, Tommy enters the Juice Bar and heads toward the other teens.)

Tommy: Hey guy. Hi Kim.

Kimberly: Tommy. How are you? What did Zordon say?

Tommy: He said I’m alright. Jammed my tail bone pretty bad. But I just need to rest it off for a few days.

Kimberly: (Exhales) That’s good. 

Tommy: Yeah. Did you speak to your mom about the wedding? She must’ve been furious.

Kimberly: Not as much as you’d think. 

Tommy: Huh?

Kimberly: She understood that we aren’t there yet.

(Tommy pauses briefly.)

Tommy: Right.

Kimberly: Is… that okay?

Tommy: Yeah. It is.

Kimberly: But…?

Tommy: I just… I had it, you know? I had you. Then I made that stupid mistake. I just don’t want to feel like I’m gonna lose you now. I’ll never forgive myself if that’s the case.

Kimberly: Tommy. I thought I lost you today. And it reminded me just how much you mean to me. You mean the world to me. You’re more than just some stupid, rushed engagement, you’re my best friend. And I was devastated when you hurt me, but you know what? It’s okay.

Tommy: It is?

Kimberly: No.

Tommy: …

Kimberly: But it is in that… it just taught me that we don’t need to rush through the steps to prove how much we love each other. I’m not going anywhere Tommy. And I’m okay just being right here with you.

(Not knowing what else to say, Tommy leans in for another tight embrace. Just then, an older white man walks into Juice Bar. He looks around until he finds who he’s looking for and walks right up to Kimberly.)

Man: Excuse me. Are you Kimberly Hart?

(Not recognizing the man, Kimberly lets go of the hug to reply.)

Kimberly: Yes. Yes I am. And you are?

 

Man: My name is Gunthar Schmidt. I’m a scout for Team USA on the Pan-Global Games. 

Kimberly: Oh…

(Suddenly, Kim’s heart drops to her stomach.)

Gunthar: Ms. Tanah contacted me to watch her performance last week. However I was more blown away by yours.

Tommy: Isn’t she amazing?

Gunthar: Yes. I’ve scouted 10,000 young women. None of them with the grace and poise under pressure like you.

Aisha: Oh my god!

Adam: That’s awesome!

Rocky: Yeah. Such an even number!

Gunthar: That is why I would like to extend to you an offer to try out for team America.

Kimberly: Oh my god, oh my god! (Turns to Tommy) What do you think?

Tommy: Yeah! Go for it!

Kimberly: Okay, I’ll do it!

Gunthar: Wonderful!

Aisha: Woo! Go Kim!

Tommy: I’m so proud of you! Congratulations! 

Kimberly: Thank you! Thank you!

(She giddily turns back to Gunthar.)

Kimberly: And thank you! I won’t let you down.

Gunthar: I know you won’t. I’ll see you at the end of the month.

Tommy: Is the tryout at the end of the month?

(Gunthar laughs a knowing laugh.)

Gunthar: Oh, no. The tryouts will be for about a year before the games. Kimberly will need to train along with a group of other girls for about six months before a final team is determined.

Kimberly: Oh wow. That sounds intense.

(With the immediate thrill fading, it sinks in that this is a major time investment. She worries quietly what this might mean in terms of her ability to juggle this with school, with her ranger duties, and with her boyfriend.)

Gunthar: We start at the end of the month at our main facility. In Florida.

Kimberly: Oh…

Tommy: Oh…


	19. Chapter 50: Save the Last Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's prom night in Angel Grove High. Not only must Tommy come to terms with Kimberly possibly leaving, but Robbie and Hannah must learn to connect on a deeper level if they plan to last.

Tommy: Florida?

(We pick up where we last left off in the Juice Bar. A scout by the name of Gunthar Schmidt just offered Kimberly a tryout for the team USA gymnastics team in the Pan Global games. The only catch is…) 

Kimberly: I have to move to Florida?

Gunthar: For a year. Yes, this is correct.

(Kim’s looks into the distance in disbelief, while the others also share disconcerted looks behind her.)

Gunthar: Is… there a problem with the commitment?

Aisha: Uh… tell me… and I don’t man to interrupt… is there any way that Kimberly can… travel back and forth between Angel Grove and Florida?

Gunthar: (Shrugs) Eh, some have tried it. But I’ve found that those who have tend to fizzle out and most don’t make the cut. It really is something intensive that requires her complete concentration.

Tommy: Well I’m so sorry. But Kim isn’t interested.

Kimberly: Whoa. I… didn’t say that.

Tommy: What?

 

Kimberly: I’d like to make my own decision on this.

Tommy: Are you seriously considering this? You’ll be gone for a year.

Kimberly: I understand that. But I haven’t made a decision yet. And I’d like a minute to think about it.

Tommy: You can’t be serious. You just finished saying how you we’re “all in” for us. Now you’re gonna ditch for a year? And what am I supposed to do now?

Kimberly: I know Tommy. I get it. But I figured if anyone would understand what this means to me, it would be--

Tommy: Do you get it? Do you get that that someone who supposedly loves me is considering leaving me for a year without considering my emotions first?

Kimberly: Tommy, I didn’t say--

Tommy: Save it. Do whatever you want. But I’m not gonna wait for you if you go.

(And just like that he storms out of the Juice Bar, leaving everyone beside themselves, and leaving Kimberly devastated and torn. The next day, after the dust has somewhat settled, Robbie is seen at work serving a small line of customers. The radio plays in the background.) 

“It’s Thursday afternoon, meaning we’re only a day away from our mayoral inauguration. The controversial mayor elect Revoltez will be sworn in tomorrow afternoon in front of a crowd of supporters, as well as many protesters, who oppose his rhetoric. But the big question going into tomorrow won’t be about the protests or even the inauguration itself, but about Rico Revoltez’ cabinet. So far Revoltez has stated that he will announce his full cabinet during the inauguration, which is a huge break from tradition. So far only a few nicknames have been revealed for a few of the nominees, including ‘Polluticorn,’ who is up for chief of environment, ‘Monstermatician’ for chief of education and for chief of agriculture… man simply known as ‘Pudgy Pig.’”

Robbie: Here’s your short cappuccino. Enjoy.

“In other news, its prom season in Angel Grove and teens all across the city prepare for the nights of their lives. We go live to one segregated school in the city, whose students are lucky enough to receive two proms.”

(As the last customer leaves, Robbie wipes down his station. He brushes aside the news of the prom, feeling he’s had nothing in the past year worth celebrating. He returns to work on a sheet of paper in front of him…)

“Hi. I’m still alive. If you call this being alive. lol. I hope you’re doing alright doing great things and making the world a better place. Your exit has really left a crater here in Angel Grove, which seems to have collectively lost its mind.

I’m sorry for not reaching out to you sooner. It’s just been (He erases that sentence.) I’ve just been (He erases that sentence as well, then pauses before continuing.) Remember when I said I was okay with you leaving? I lied. 

A lot has been going on since you left. Kim got engaged to Tommy, then took it back. Now she might be leaving for Florida in a few weeks according to what I heard today. I don’t know yet how I feel about that. I haven’t given it much time to sink in. I guess that’s typical of me to shut down emotionally when I don’t want to deal with something unpleasant. I guess like I’ve been shutting you out. 

I’m not writing this to make you feel bad, or to throw a pity part for myself. You’re way too important for me to just forget about. Know that I haven’t forgotten you, even for a second. Even if it’s seemed that way this past seven month. You’ve been on my mind constantly from the moment you left. And you will stay there until the day I see you again. I have a lot to talk to you about when I do. Mostly though, I’d just be happy to have someone to talk to again.”

(Robbie, dissatisfied with that last line goes to erase it, when the front door opens yet again…)

Hannah: (waving) Hi!

(Hannah tentatively peeks her head in through the door before slowly walking in. She’s greeted by silence and an uncomfortable scowl.)

Robbie: Hey.

Hannah: Thought I’d just stop in. I know you like it when I pop by. I must liven up your day and all.

Robbie: …

Hannah: Oh! (Reaches into purse) I got some photos developed. There are some when we visited the History Museum for my extra credit project.

 

(She pulls out a stack of photos and flips through some of them. Some of them are just of them fooling around and Robbie looks noticeably happy in some of the pictures. Yet he isn’t smiling right now.)

Hannah: We had so much fun. Oh, I also decided to throw on my cutoffs today, even though you don’t want me wearing them in this part of town.

(Hannah models herself in front of him. However Robbie is having none of it.)

Robbie: What are you doing?

Hannah: Well it’s a nice day out, so I figured…

Robbie: No, why are you here?

Hannah: What? Wait… are you still mad about the wedding? 

Robbie: …

Hannah: Robbie… okay. I shouldn’t have brought Mark to Kim’s wedding, I guess. But I wouldn’t have if you didn’t ignore me for a week. I did nothing wrong.

Robbie: Except you could have spoken to me and found out what was wrong before doing something stupid and childish to get my attention.

Hannah: Oh please you act like you couldn’t have done the same.

Robbie: I’m not the one ashamed to be seen with you.

Hannah: What?!

Robbie: I’m the one that needs to hide whenever your friends come around. And I can’t drop you off in front of your parents’ house, cause you only date “Americans?” So excuse me if I didn’t think you’d want to be seen at a wedding with me.

Hannah: Robbie… I wasn’t serious when I said that.

Robbie: Look I may not be rich, or “cool,” or some hot, white jock sniffer on the football team. But I’m a good person. I care about the people close to me and I would take a bullet for them. We had our fun, but if you can’t be bothered to be seen with me in public, worst you play games like you did at Kim’s wedding, then I can’t invest in you like that. If you can’t take my worst, you don’t deserve my best.

Hannah: Are you quoting Marilyn Monroe?

Robbie: I think you should leave.

Hannah: Fine. Whatever. Sorry I bothered. Sorry I ever bothered you. 

(She turns around and marches out the door dejectedly. Robbie is far too caught up in his own emotions to give hers any thought.)

Robbie: I’m sick of people just barging in here and bothering me while I’m at work. 

(Just then, another person comes through the door.)

Tommy: Robbie, (sniffs) I need someone to talk to. Are you busy?

Robbie: (Frustrated sigh) … 

(Meanwhile…)

“Hahahahaha!”

(On the moon Zedd looks on as usual, and a brand new scheme that’s underway.)

Lord Zedd: Tomorrow’s the big day. That baboon brother-in-law of mine gets sworn into office. Then we, the forces of evil will take over their government and control its population from the inside!

Squatt: And finally do something about the potholes on Grand Avenue. 

“Zedd…”

Lord Zedd: This plan might be our best one yet. We staff his cabinet with our very own, we make anarchy of the system. Then when it crumbles, we blame the system some more and our power expands!

Baboo: I feel like a true Republican!

“Zeddy…”

Lord Zedd: This is foolproof. Even with a fool at the helm this can’t possibly fail. And nothing, I mean nothing, is gonna stop us from moving forward.

“Zedd!!”

Lord Zedd: What… is it, sweetheart?

Rita: My water broke.

Lord Zedd: What?

Rita: My water broke.

Lord Zedd: Well go get a new one.

Rita: No you idiot. I’m gonna have a baby.

Lord Zedd: What?!

Rita: Does anyone in here speak English?

Lord Zedd: What the-no! We’re gonna have a baby?!

Rita: Yes!

Lord Zedd: Holy cow. What do we do?!

Squatt: Quick, call a cab!

Finster: And the doctor.

(Almost immediately, the castle turns to chaos. Madness ensues as poorly rehearsed action plan is forced on the spot. Everyone runs around trying to get everything ready. Finster, being the only one to think of the actual pregnant woman in the room pulls up with a wheelchair.)

Lord Zedd: Grab your coats everyone.

Master Vile: We’re gonna have a baby!

(And just as quick as it started the backdoor slams shut, leaving the castle almost entirely empty.

Finster: Should I just drive?

Rita: Okay.

(Meanwhile back on earth…) 

“So I just lost it, you know? I just sort of reacted. And I feel like an idiot.”

(Hovering over a cup of coffee in a booth, Tommy spills his guts, again, to Robbie in his coffee shop.)

Robbie: (Disinterested) Mhm.

(Preoccupied by his duties, Robbie wanders around him with a mop and rag in each hand.)

Tommy: The scout said she has until the end of the month to decide whether or not she’s gonna be leaving. And I basically gave her an ultimatum right there on the spot. I just… I’m just afraid of losing her, you know?

Robbie: Yeah that stinks.

Tommy: Are you even listening?

Robbie: Between closing out a register that’s $20 short and having to wash the homeless smell out the bathroom, no. My hands are kind of full.

Tommy: Dude don’t you care that Kimberly might leave? She’s your friend. She’s like your only friend.

Robbie: Correction, she was my only friend until you flipped your lid about me hanging out with her. Which by the way, caused you to propose to her. Which by the way made you so scared out of your mind that you cheated on her and pushed her into gymnastics again.

Tommy: So this is all your fault!

Robbie: Get out.

Tommy: Why?

Robbie: Because the store’s closed!

Tommy: This is the exact same thing that happened to you with Trini. I thought you’d understand. 

Robbie: I understand that you mocked me and shoved it in my face for months after I lost her. I understand that I got no sympathy from you when I lost her in the exact same situation. I understand that you and your corny friends gave me an earful when god forbid, I tried to move on.

Tommy: …

Robbie: The only difference between you and I, is that I eventually supported her decision to chase her dream. And I might be miserable now because of it, but at least I’m not selfish.

 

Tommy: …

(Quietly, Tommy grabs his drink, gets up and goes, leaving Robbie alone yet again.)

“Hey… hey…”

Robbie: …

Bulk: Are we’re closed?

(Robbie turns to the back and finds Bulk, dressed in a barista uniform sitting casually with Skull over a cup of coffee.)

Bulk: I snuck a twenty from the register for a cab home, by the way. Hope that’s cool.

(Elsewhere, at City Hall, as the stage is being set for a big inauguration outside, Rito is on the inside being brief by an aide.)

Woman: Polling is also high for a plan where we put up more “Watch for Children” signs around school zones.

Rito: Watch for Children? What a crappy trade!

(Just then, an alarm rings on top of his dresser.)

Rito: Oh uh… Excuse me. I’ve got a call I need to make with an important ambassador.

Woman: Of course sir. I’ll get out of your way.

(Once the aide leaves, Rito turns to the mirror in front of him. He waves his hand around until an image of the inside of the castle is reflected back at him.)

Rito: Edd, hey Edd! I’m in for my briefing.

(Obviously, no one responds, as unbeknownst to him everyone had left for the hospital.)

Rito: Guys? Anyone?

(The image flips from the main hall to the bedrooms, to Finster’s workshop. Nothing.)

Rito: Is this some kind of joke? Very funny you guys.

(Still, no one appears.)

Rito: I’m gonna take the stage tomorrow, and I have no idea what I’m gonna say or do. I’m gonna have to put my hand on a bible. And I’m allergic!

(Again, he gets silence.)

Rito: Fine. I guess I’ll just have to wing it. Somehow.

(Annoyed, he shuts the image off, then scratches his forehead as he tries to come up with something. The next day on earth, a despaired Kimberly is seen in the park silently swinging set.)

Kimberly: …

(Torn on what to do, Kim is lost in a stupor that she only snaps out of when she hears tiny footsteps approaching in the distance. She looks up to see Hannah, dressed down in sweats and a ponytail walking her dog, Twinkerbell.)

Hannah: Hey. Look who’s cutting class.

Kimberly: Hey Hannah. Got a hot date tonight?

Hannah: Funny.

(Presumptuously, Hannah takes a seat next to Kim in the empty swing next to her. Feeling obligated to now hold her end of a conversation she doesn’t want, Kim speaks.)

Kimberly: So what’s going on? Why the long face?

Hannah: (Sighs) Oh nothing. I don’t want to be a bother.

Kimberly: Great. (Starts to get up) Well I really should reall--

Hannah: I just… feel so miserable, you know? This is such a horrible feeling.

Kimberly: (Sighs) Okay.

Hannah: Like, okay. So I have this friend, right? And this friend is dating a guy.

Kimberly: Hannah you don’t need to keep pretending anym--

Hannah: Excuse me, I’m talking.

Kimberly: Okay, right…

Hannah: And this guy… (Exhales) he’s amazing.

Kimberly: Yeah?

Hannah: He’s so much fun to hang out with. He gets her sense of humor. He’s cute… in a… scruffy, straight out of prison sort of way. But like right before he left he joined Islam so he’s like super smart and mature now.

 

Kimberly: Okay…?

Hannah: And on top of that, he’s actually sincere. You know he doesn’t play any games. And it’s so nice to just let my… I mean her hair down and just be herself.

Kimberly: So what’s the problem?

Hannah: The problem is… she’s not used to that.

Kimberly: Used to what?

Hannah: Being happy. Like with another person.

Kimberly: …

Hannah: I always… she always sort of figured that relationships were meant to be this stressful power struggle, you know?

Kimberly: I don’t.

Hannah: Well this one’s just so easy. But I think she’s defaulting to how she knows how to act in relationships. And how she’s acting is actually ruining everything.

Kimberly: That’s pretty insightful.

Hannah: And it’s making it so that every interaction with him is like some stupid chess match. Push, pull, raise the wall, lower them… and I’m afraid he’s being pushed away. And that really scares me. And I don’t know what to do anymore.

(For the first time in a while, Kim finds herself actually sympathetic towards her old friend. The respite from her own troubles is also a welcoming feeling.)

Kimberly: Do you… I mean does your friend… like him? Like, does she see herself, like actually “with” him?

Hannah: …yeah.

Kimberly: Then… she needs to tell him that. She needs to know that we all come with our own baggage. And maybe he’s been hurt before too. Maybe he wants to be sure he actually has something before he dives in. And if he likes her back. He won’t mind all her baggage so much.

Hannah: …thank you. I’ll let her know. I really appreciate that. 

Kimberly: No problem.

Hannah: Oh. B-T-W, guess who got contacted by a scout with team USA?

Kimberly: What? You?!

Hannah: Yep! Isn’t it amazing?!

Kimberly: After your set? Yeah.

Hannah: I know. They offered me a tryout in Florida. I’d need to be there about a year though, and there’s no guarantee I’d even make the team. (Shakes head) I don’t think I’m gonna go.

Kimberly: Wow. Why?

Hannah: (Shrugs) I don’t know. I think I have too much to lose over here if I go. I have a chance to really find happiness for the first time in ages. I don’t want to risk that. 

Kimberly: You mean your “friend” does.

Hannah: What’d I say?

Kimberly: (Shakes head) Nothing. 

Hannah: So is anything on your mind? You look super depressed over here by yourself.

Kimberly: No. I’m good actually. You might have already helped me. Thanks.

(And just like that, Kim shoots up from her swing and walks off.)

Hannah: No problem? Where are you going?

Kimberly: To school. I have to have a talk with someone.

Hannah: Oh. W-wait up! I need to shower first if you don’t mind.

(Hannah picks up her small dog and follows after her. Later in the day at Angel Grove High, while many teens predictably take off on the day of the prom to get ready, several of the ranger teens, and a few non-ranger friends, are in school decorating the hallways with streamers and balloons. Some of them however are mostly taking this time to socialize...) 

Rocky: I got a wicked cold. Here’s hoping I can make it through prom without passing out on the punch. 

Hillary: (Giggles) I’m sure you’ll make it. I’m going to prom myself, even though I found lumps on my chest the other day. 

Rocky: Really?

Hillary: Yeah. The doctor said I was just cold. But I might get a second opinion.

Rocky: I hope it’s not contagious.

(Not to be outdone, Adam is also chatting up Lindsay on the opposite end whilst blowing up balloons.)

Adam: So uh… you found a date to the prom yet?

Lindsay: Yeah?

Adam: That’s good. Got any after prom plans, after… the prom?

Lindsay: Yeah.

Adam: Okay. Do you… have a dress?

Lindsay: Yeah. Well I’m picking one up today. 

Adam: Oh okay!

Lindsay: I was gonna wear my sisters but it doesn’t fit. I guess everyone in my family is thin but me.

Adam: That’s not true. I’m sure there’s at least one person in your family that’s overweight.

Lindsay: Can you excuse me?

(On a more level ground, Billy is seen hanging up flyers with Katherine.)

Billy: Well I’m glad things seem to be working out with you lately, you seem much more at peace.

Katherine: Yeah. I’ve just… let’s say I’ve removed some poisonous influenced from my life. Some friends that made me do things I wasn’t proud of. And again, I’m really sorry about all the trouble I’ve put you guys through.

Billy: (Laughs) You can stop apologizing. If Kim is fine with it, you definitely don’t need to worry about us.

Katherine: Great…

(Walking down the stairway, Aisha enters with a sign that reads “Not MY Mayor.”)

Aisha: Hey guys.

Billy: Hi Aisha.

Katherine: Hi.

Billy: Where are you going with that sign?

Aisha: I’m heading to the inauguration after class to protest. I’m supposed to meet with Tara there too. You guys wanna come with?

Billy: I can’t. I have to go pick up my tux from the tailor. 

Aisha: That’s too bad. (Turns to Katherine) How about you, Kat?

 

Katherine: I’d love to… But I think I should… distance myself from that administration. You know, they’re all anti-immigrant and everything. I might just stay away.

Aisha: (Shrugs) Suit yourself. But you’re not gonna fight the system from your couch.

Billy: Are you heading to the prom later?

Aisha: (Shrugs) Maybe.

Billy: That’s great. Who’s the lucky guy taking you?

Aisha: Is he trying to be funny?

Billy: Pardon?

(Before the conversation gets out of hand, Robbie is seen walking down the stairs into the main hall.)

Billy: Uh… hey Rob. You’re late.

Robbie: Yep.

Billy: I didn’t think we’d see you today.

Robbie: I was at the post office.

Billy: Ooh. Who were you sending a love letter to?

Robbie: Your mother.

(Robbie’s short responses get him off the hook from further questioning. He heads to his locker to get his books. Upon opening it however, a small folded up piece of paper falls out, puzzling Robbie.)

Robbie: …

Billy: Are you going to prom later?

Robbie: …no.

(A little later in class, while Ms. Appleby instructs her students to read through a chapter of a textbook, Robbie quietly unfolds the sheet of paper. It smells faintly of a familiar perfume. He reads it.) 

“Robbie, 

I wanted to tell you this in person. But I totally chickened out. Plus I didn’t have a chance to shower because someone was in a hurry and there’s no way I’m letting you see me like this. 

So here it goes… I’m very protective of my feelings. Like to a fault. I hide behind snide comments and mean putdowns. I build huge walls between myself and others so that I can’t get hurt. And I may have accidentally boxed you out because if that. I’m really sorry. 

The truth is I tend to be with people who are bad for me. Even if I see every red flag there is. My therapist says it’s likely due to my relationships with my parents. But then again he’s also told me to wear shorter skirts during our sessions. You’ll be happy to hear that I’m seeing a new therapist. She’s really nice.

I didn’t know what to expect when we started… whatever we are/were. But I’m really glad we started it. I’ve had a lot of fun with you. I don’t think I’ve ever smiled as much with another guy. You’re definitely not some slummy rebound, and I’m so sorry if I ever gave you that idea. 

I think the world of you, and I really, really like you. Like, pretend to care about politics like you. Or play my radio outside your window, even though I’m scared of your neighborhood like you. I hope you know by now that that I’m totally crazy and that it was never my intention to put you through what I did. But I also want you to know that I’m totally crazy about you. And I don’t care if anyone knows it.

I’ll be at the prom tonight. I’ll save you a dance if you’re interested. If you’re not, I understand.

\- H”

(Completely blindsided after reading an uncharacteristically heartfelt plea, Robbie’s eyes dart around to where Hannah usually sits. This time however, he’s met with an empty chair.)

Ms. Appleby: Robbie, your textbook is not back there. 

Robbie: I’m…. sorry.

(Later in the day at City Hall, the crowd fills in as the inauguration is set to start. The place is packed to the gills with both zealous supporters and bloodthirsty protester in a scene that’s straight out of a wrestling match.)

“Boooo!”

“Hisssssssss!”

“Rico! Rico! Rico!”

(Rank and file city officials begin to take the stage to play their obligatory roles in the ceremony. Each hoisted in an uncomfortable position, one that’s bound to get worse once the mayor takes the stage.)

Aisha: (Chanting) Not my mayor! Not my mayor!

(Aisha is seen in the crowd of protester, chanting with all her might. She’s surrounded by peers, but is all alone. Finally, a man in a suit takes the microphone for an announcement.)

“Ladies and gentleman, the 22nd mayor of Angel Grove, Rico Revoltez.”

(The volume rises tenfold as Rito proudly marches out in his disguise. He obliviously waves to a crowd whose cheers are now clearly overpowered by boos. The vitriol becomes so apparent that it becomes hard to push through.)

Aisha: Boooooo!!!!

“Man. Talk about buyer’s remorse.”

(A familiar voices snatches Aisha’s narrowed attention.)

Aisha: Kat! Hey!

“AHHHHH!!!”

(A distracted Rito blankly places his hand on a bible, which scolds him. He scrambles to save face.)

Rico: Ah… uh… static. It was static.

Aisha: Glad you could make it. 

Katherine: Of course. I mean I’m worried about myself. But like you said I can’t fight from my couch.

Aisha: Atta girl. And like Robbie said. He’s the one that should be scared of us.

Katherine: Right. I got in an argument though with one of his supporters on the bus here.

Aisha: Ugh. I’m sorry.

Katherine: Do you know what a “cuck” is by chance?

Aisha: I don’t.

Katherine: That’s too bad. Say, where’s your friend, Tara?

Aisha: Oh she couldn’t make it. Something with school. You can have her sign though.

(Aisha hands her a sign.)

Katherine: Thank you!

Aisha: Booooooo!

Katherine: Booooooo!!!

Rico: Uh….is this thing on? (Taps mic) hello? Hello? Can I just say something?

(He tries to get the audience’s attention, but it does little to deter their venom.)

Rico: I just have just a few things to say.

(The crowd seems determined to not let him speak. That’s when Rito decides to alter his approach…)

 

Rico: Silence! I am your leader and I demand your respect and your undivided attention!

(Stunned by the sudden outburst, the crowd goes quiet. Rito smirks, as his “Zedd” approach seems to be working.)

Aisha: …

Rico: (Clears throat) Thank you. (Pulls out sheet of paper) Now. Where do I start…?

“Rico, you’re slime!”

Rico: After her! Security. Get her.

(Befuddled, the security guards comply with trepidation and apprehend the protester in the audience.)

Rico: Anyone else have an opinion they’d like to share?

Katherine: Dear lord, what have we done?

Rico: Thank you. Now, I stand before you today a man. Not just any man, but a man chosen by the people, to lead Angel Grove through some of its scariest times. When crime rate is at an all-time high, danger lurks in every corner and terror threatens our fabric of freedom. I have been chosen to do the dirty work that needs to be done. My actions will not always be popular. My words will not always be politically correct. But terror does not care about politeness, it will come for you and your children. The monsters will destroy your homes and they must be named in order to be dealt with.

Katherine: You’re the real monster!

Aisha: (Gasps)…

Katherine: Oh dear.

(Swept away by emotion, Katherine essentially outs herself to the forces she ran from a week ago. Her comment triggers a raucous applause, which infuriates Rito. He zeroes in on the source and continues as if speaking directly to her. ) 

Rito: Wrong. I am a warrior. You’re warrior. I am your watcher on the wall, your sword in the darkness. 

(As he speaks, Rito picks his arm up, summoning his sword to gasps from the crowd.) 

“What’s going on?”

Rico: You resist today, but in the end you will fall in line and be thankful. Where Carrington failed, I will succeed. I will rid this city of its corrupting influences and replace them with my own.

(At this moment, Rito’s cabinet walks out onto the stage, comprising of a lineup of old monsters. Polluticorn as chief of environment, Lizzonator as chief of police, Monstermatician as chief of education and Pudgy Pig as chief of agriculture. In addition, a horde of Tengas appear in police uniforms.)

Rico: The corrupt, crooked officers have been hereby let go and replaced with my own force. A force dedicated to law and order.

Aisha: Watch out. Katherine you may wanna go.

Katherine: I’m not going anywhere.

Rico: And City Hall as you know it, has hereby closed. In its place, a new base of operations.

(Rita and Zedd’s castle is summoned, and is seen falling from the skies. The base lands right behind the current City Hall, towering above it with superiority.)

Rico: After her! This town is under new management. And your resistance is futile.

Katherine: (Gasps) …! 

(Tenga officers appear out of nowhere and grab her. She instinctively stomps one of them in the foot, then takes the other and flips them from her back to the ground. Chaos ensues as the mob runs for their lives.)

Aisha: Get out, everyone get out!

(Several more “officers” circle the frightened Katherine. And not trained in martial arts, she curls up as they close in. Aisha spots it just in time and bolts to her aide.) 

Aisha: Not on my watch.

(She leaps in between Kat and the gestapo and starts wailing away at them with hard punches. She doubles over a few of them in pain with blows to the gut, creating a brief path.)

Aisha: Go! Get out now.

Katherine: Are you sure? I can help you.

Aisha: No. Get out!

(Without hesitation, Katherine runs as hard as she can and disappears into the crowd. This only angers Rito even more.)

Rico: I can’t see her. She’s getting away! (Turns around) Boys?

Polluticorn: Yes boss.

Rico: Bring me the girl.

Lizzonator: Leave that to the chief of police.

(Lizzonator punches his palm as he leads the rest offstage and into the crowd. Aisha takes her eyes off the enemies in front of her for a brief moment and gets quickly swarmed with pecks to the head.)

Aisha: AHHH!! GAAAHHH!!! STOP.

(She tucks her head in a defensive position, then reaches for her communicator) 

Aisha: Zordon, come in. Zordon!

Alpha: This is Alpha.

Aisha: Alpha, I need the others at City Hall right away. 

Alpha: We know. Zordon is already trying to get in contact with the others. 

Aisha: Tell them to hurry. GAHHH!

(Back in school Tommy, Robbie, Rocky, Adam and Billy are in a secluded area taking the call.)

Zordon: You must hurry, an army of Tengas and monsters have begun attacking civilians during the inauguration. Zedd’s castle is stationed just behind city hall. There is no telling what is planned.

Tommy: We’re on our way. 

(Just then, Kim is seen running over to them.)

Kimberly: Tommy! There you are. We need to—what’s going on?

Tommy: We’re needed in action right now. City Hall’s in trouble.

Kimberly: Oh no. The inauguration.

Zordon: Tommy I would advise caution as your back is still not fully healed. You may need to sit this one out.

Tommy: No way. This is way too important. I’m on this.

Zordon: Very well then. May the power protect you.

Tommy: It’s morphin time!

“White ranger power!”  
“Black ranger power!”  
“Pink ranger power!”  
“Blue ranger power!”  
“Brown ranger power!”  
“Yellow ranger power!”  
“Red ranger power!”

(Morphed and ready for action, the rangers come together outside of City Hall and pose in unison.) 

 

“Power rangers!”

(The crowd has mostly filed out, leaving an empty field with trash and folded up chairs between the rangers and the forces of evil and a mayor, who is now largely out of his disguise save for his suit.)

Rico: Rangers! Enemies of the state. You dare stand against the will of the people? You’re worse than the illegal aliens that threaten this city.

Tommy: The only people I see here are the ones running for their lives.

Billy: And the only aliens I see here are the ones that are about to be stopped by us.

Rico: Aw, that hurt our feelings.

Aisha: We’re here to hurt more than your feelings.

Rico: Stop turning my words around!

Adam: The only one that’s gonna turn around is--

Rico: Shut it! After them!

(Rito orders his forces to charge for the rangers, who blows through the chairs in front of them to meet their targets.) 

Tommy: Alright guys, split up.

“Right.”

Kimberly: Wait, Tommy are you gonna-- 

Adam: Look out!!!

(A blast that would have obliterated the white ranger instead destroys the floor behind him as he leaps out of the way last second. The rest of the team charges into action as chairs rains down everywhere. Adam and Robbie get to work on the Lizzonator who absorbs any attack they give him. He then socks Robbie in the heart, and tail spins to shove him back. The Lizzonator then picks up a nearby bench and aims to smash it over Robbie.)

Lizzonator: I crush you like cockroach.

Robbie: Buzz off!

(At the last second Robbie pulls his blade blaster and fires at his enemy’s chest. He moves out of harm’s way as the metal bench gets dropped. Adam awakens and charges for the stunned monster, but eats steel when the Lizzonator recovers and tosses the bench into his abdomen.)

Adam: Arrrgh.

(The blow leaves him winded as Adam falls to his stomach and gasps for air.)

Adam: This is… not how I… was hoping to spend prom.

Robbie: Hey. At least you getting laid.

(Aisha and Kimberly on the other hand try to tackle the horde of Tenga police officers, each of them equipped with Billy clubs in hand.)

“Stop resisting, squawk.”

“Stop resisting.”

“Stop resisting, squawk.”

(They strike with powerful blows as the girls try desperately to disarm them in vain. Billy flies in to their rescue, power lance in hand to even the score. He swiftly drills everyone and blocks incoming blows with ease.) 

Billy: You girls okay?

Aisha: Man that hurt like a mother.

Kimberly: There’s way too many of them and they’re all carrying weapons.

Billy: I know, we just need to stick—WOAAAH!!

(Out of nowhere, Pudgy Pig soars in and bumps Billy several yards away. Billy drops his power lance in the process which is promptly picked up and eaten by the monster.)

Billy: Stick behind me…

Pudgy Pig: Mmm-mmmm! That’s a tasty treat. Hahaha!

Billy: …

(Rocky on the other hand, faces his most difficult challenge yet.)

Monstermatician: I have a question for you, boy.

Rocky: …

Monstermatician: What’s 25 = X/5 – 10?

Rocky: What?

Monstermatician: Times ticking. 

Rocky: Uh… I’m not really… this isn’t… Billy?

Monstermatician: WRONG!

(The monster fires a blast from his pointing stick that drills Rocky dead on and leaves him limp on the floor. Rito, having not moved a muscle, enjoys the scene from his podium.)

Rico: Man, I love a good party!

“The celebrations over, Rito!”

(Rito spots Tommy staring back at him from ground level.)

Tommy: (Pointing) The jig is up. The whole world has seen who you really are. So it’s game over for you.

Rico: Well this is one game you’re about to lose!

(A strong breeze picks up from behind Tommy. Before he can turn around to find Polluticorn flapping his wings, he’s swept up and taken into the air. He fails desperately but has no control as he slams against the base of Rita and Zedd’s castle.)

“AHHHHHH!”

(A shooting pain returns and travels to all of Tommy’s limbs. He collapses to the floor falls weakly as he clutches his back in agony.)

Rico: Hahaha. How’s that for turning a phrase?

(Rito turns back in front of him into the carnage and reaches into his coat pocket.)

Rico: Time to kick this party up a notch.

(He pulls out one of Zedd’s grow bombs and hurls it into the crowd. A deafening explosion sets off that not only obliterates a sea of chairs, but makes his monsters, and himself, grow.)

Rico: YAHAHAHAHA! 

 

Kimberly: (Gasps) Oh no.

Billy: This isn’t good.

Rico: And for my first executive order: crush the power rangers!

Aisha: What do we do? We’re surrounded.

Kimberly: You guys, where’s Tommy?

(Suddenly, Kim’s communicator rings on.)

Zordon: Tommy is here in the command center. He has been forced to retreat after reinjuring his back.

Kimberly: Oh no.

Adam: So now we’re short one on top of everything else.

Rocky: What do we do? We have Rito’s entire administration ready to tear this town apart.

Rico: Times up!

(Rito takes the first shot and slams his foot to the ground where the rangers stand. They roll out of the way just in time before being squashed like bugs) 

Kimberly: We have to just hang in there and do our best. Now’s our chance to rid Angel Grove of this disaster. We can’t back out now.

Robbie: She’s right. We need Ninja Megazord power, now!

“Red Ape Ninjazord. Power up.”

(The mighty red mechanical ape emerges; thumping his chest and marching into action.) 

“Black Frog Ninjazord. Power up.”

(Bursting out the water, the giant black frog is summoned.) 

“Pink Crane Ninjazord. Power up.”

(The graceful pink crane soars through the clouds.) 

“Blue Wolf Ninjazord. Power up.”

(From behind the mountains, the lone blue wolf arises. He howls into the sky, then rushes into battle.) 

“Yellow Bear Ninjazord. Power up.”

(With an enormous roar and slow methodical steps, the bear trudges into action.)

“Cockroach Ninjazord. Power up.”

(The shifty looking roach burrows out of the ground.) 

Kimberly: Let’s do it.

(The rangers leap into the air and jump aboard their respective Zords. They come together to initiate battle sequence. The frog and the bear fold into the legs and part of the torso. The wolf and ape become the arms. The roach latches onto the end of the wolf to create a shield. Finally, Kimberly’s crane Zord folds into itself to reveal a humanoid face.) 

“Ninjamegazord, power up!”

(As the Ninja Megazord prepares for the fight of its short life, back at the command center Tommy is seen lying on a long flat seat, hands on his head, lamenting not being out there.)

Alpha: Just stay still, Tommy. I’ve got something to help you manage the pain. 

Tommy: (Sighs) I need to be out there. I have to g—AHHHHHHHH!

Alpha: Tommy you need to stay still.

Tommy: I need to be out there. The whole world is at stake. This is way too important.

Alpha: You’re too important. We would rather lose this battle then lose our leader for future battles.

Zordon: Alpha is correct, Tommy. Besides, you must have faith in your colleagues. Trust that they are able to lead in your absence.

Tommy: …

Robbie: Alright guys, we need to be fast. We need to be on top of it. Strike, move, strike. When there’s an opening, we finish one off at a time.

“Right.”

Aisha: It’s time to fillibust their brains in!

(Polluticorn charges the Ninja Megazord and leaps for a pounce, but the Zord ducks at the last minute and knees him in the stomach. The Showtime Monster though grabs them around from behind and goes for a punch. But his fist gets caught and is spun to the ground.)

Rocky: Alright!

Robbie anyone else wanna try?

(The Zord stands defiantly in the middle of a standoff with the other monsters. But before long the defiance turns to tension as the enemies remain in place, with no one tipping their hand.)

Robbie: C’mon! Who’s next?!

Adam: Anyone?

Rico: Aaaaaad NOW.

(And all at once, each monster fires a laser beam that deals heavy damage to the rangers.)

Robbie: AHHHHHHHHHH!!

Kimberly: AHHHHHHHH!!!!

(And just like that the enemies have their opening. They pounce on the lonesome Zord like red meat to a pack of wolves. Each attack from a different angle, each with a punch more powerful than the last.)

Billy: We need to regroup! We’re taking damage!

(That’s when Monstermatician leans back, and loads up his pointer to fire a blast. The rangers manage to grab the pointer, which strays and drills Pudgy Pig.)

Pudgy Pig: AHHHHH!!!

(He topples over and rolls away, giving them a brief opening which the team rushes to.)

Robbie: Pudgy Pig is down. We have an opening. Let’s finish him off!

(As their fallen enemy tries to get back to his feet, the Ninja Megazord leaps to the air and loads up for its finisher. It harvests the power of the wolf for a strong left blow, which connects. It then harvests the power of the ape, when…)

Rico: Oh no you don’t!

(At the last second Rito swoops in and intercepts them with a swing of his blade. The Zord connects awkwardly with his blade and lands awkwardly on the ground like a rag doll. The earth quakes on contact.)

Rito: Face it rangers. The people have spoken. And they voted to impeach the power rangers. Ahaha!

Robbie: (Pants) ….

Billy: We’re hurt! Our shields are down!

(Back at the command center, Tommy looks on worryingly, looking as if he’s ready to burst out of his chair.)

 

Tommy: C’mon guys… C’mon Kim…

Billy: We need to retreat.

Kimberly: No.

Billy: What?

Kimberly: We have a chance here to get everything we want. We can’t let it get away. Not while it’s staring us right in the eye. We have to do this.

Tommy: ….

Kimberly: Let’s disengage. Robbie’s plan is right, but I have a different way to get there. 

Robbie: Alight. I hope you’re right. Ninja Megazord, disengage.

(The Ninja Megazord rises into the air and begins to pull apart. Within seconds the Frog, the Wolf, the Ape, the Bear, the Roach and the Crane separate on their own. The latter of which turns to the skies.)

Kimberly: Everyone pick a target. I’ll be right back.

(As the Crane pulls away the rangers scramble to pick an enemy. Rito’s crew however is hardly ready to let the tables turn so easily.)

Polluticorn: Oh no. You’re not going anywhere.

(Facing the skies, Polluticorn flaps his wings, disrupting the Crane’s ascent.)

Kimberly: Ugh. I need a little help!

(Thankfully, the Bear Zord leaps just in time onto the back of Polluticorn. Taking him down.)

Aisha: Time again to boogie with the bear!

(Meanwhile, the Wolf Zord manages to wrestle away the pointer from Monstermatician like a dog wrestling a stick from his owner.)

Monstermatician: That’s mine! Let go you stupid mutt!

“Grrrrrrrrrrrr.”

(Meanwhile the Ape Zord matches blows with the Lizzonator in what looks like a heavyweight bout.)

Lizzonator: You stupid chimp. I crush you like the girly man you are.

(While in the midst of an unrelenting back and forth, Rocky breaks pattern and kicks the Lizzonator right in the groin.)

Lizzonator: Oh! Ow, ow, ow, ow!

Rocky: Would a girly man do that?!

(Adam on the other hand faces off with the Showbiz Monster, who is feeding him propaganda.)

Showbiz Monster: The mainstream media won’t report to you the truth. Zordon is a lizard person, the illuminati is real. Starving kids in Africa are paid actors. Revoltez has proof in the link below!

Adam: Shut your lying tongue!

(The Frog Zord shoots its tongue and wraps it around its enemy. Once wrapped tight, Adam sends an electric charge that fries him.)

Showbiz Monster: WAAAAAAAAAH!

(That leaves Robbie and the Roach Zord, facing off with the mayor himself.)

Rico: Robbie, Robbie, Robbie.

Robbie: …

Rico: How is it that an unconventional guy like you is actually opposed to an unconventional guy like me?

Robbie: What are you talking about?

Rico: You’re so edgy and counterculture. I dig that. And in my opinion, I think if you gave me a shot, you’d dig me too. 

Robbie: Yeah. Well in my opinion, your opinion is as good as your anus.

Rico: (Scratches head) Cause it stinks?

Robbie: Nope. Cause it’s narrow and meaningless.

Rico: Hey. You don’t talk to the mayor that way. Show me some respect!

Robbie: Are you getting triggered, tough guy? 

Rico: I am a tough guy. I’m way tougher than you. You’ll see. When it’s all said and done, you’ll never forget the name of… ohhh!

(Rito looks up and is aghast as he’s greeted with a hail of plasma raining down from the skies. The rest of his cronies follow suit as the Crane Zord capitalizes on the rest of the team buying time. Within seconds everyone is down.)

Billy: Alright!

Aisha: Way to go, Kim!

Kimberly: And we’re not finished yet. I need Titanus and the power of the Ultrazord!

 

(Out of the darkness and through the mist, Titanus appears with a mighty roar. On cue the Ninjazords reengage. Then they rise back in the air and land on top of Titanus to create the Ninja Ultrazord. The stumbling villains try to get back to their feet.)

Rico: What?!

Monstermatician: This isn’t on the agenda…

Showbiz Monster: What is that?

Kimberly: It’s an Executive Order from the people of Angel Grove. It reads: Get out of our city!

Rico: Wha--

Kimberly: Lock on and fire all weapons!

(The Ultrazord charges and unleashed an onslaught of fire.)

Rico: I resign, I resign!!!

(Rito splits at the last second, leaving his crew to bear the brunt. The barrage of firepower blankets the team who burst into a collective flame. A deafening explosion is followed by Rita and Zedd’s castle pulling away to avoid the same fate. He makes one final declaration as he vanishes into space.)

“I am not a crooook!”

Aisha: He’s getting away!

Kimberly: Let him. Let that be the last time we see him for a while.

(Back at the command center, Alpha jumps for joy while Tommy, who manages to back to his feet looks on. His jaw on the floor.)

Alpha: We did it, we did it!!

 

Tommy: Wow. She’s amazing.

Zordon: Kimberly truly is impressive. She has gone a long way and is a true leader.

Tommy: Yeah… which means she doesn’t really need me. Excuse me for a second guys.

(Moments later and back on the moon, after a crushing defeat. Rito goes into defense of himself.) 

Rito: Oh yeah?! Well I didn’t ask to be mayor anyway!

“…”

(To no one in particular, as the castle is still empty.)

Rito: If I ever had any support then maybe I’d accomplish something. Since day one I’ve had my legs cut off beneath me. And today is just another example!

“…”

Rito: No, I shouldn’t lead with that. Too strong.

(Finally, the back door swings open. Rito, ready for the argument of his left. Someone enters…)

Master Vile: Rito!

Rito: Mom was right about you!

Master Vile: Eh?

Rito: Huh?

(Behind him, Zedd enters.)

Master Vile: Rito. You’re an uncle!

Rito: Come again?

Master Vile: Meet your nephew, Thrax!

(Finally everyone else enters, including a wheelchair Rita, straddling a swaddled baby.)

Rito: Rita popped? That’s amazing!

Rita: Come see the little cutie!

(Rito excitedly runs over.)

Rito: Why I’d love to- oh god!

(Rito takes a look at the newborn and finds a horrifying mutant hybrid of a humanoid and whatever Zedd is.)

Lord Zedd: Isn’t he something?

Rito: Yeah… he really takes your breath away.

Lord Zedd: He has his mommy’s eyes.

Rita: And his daddy’s lips.

Rito: Is… he in pain?

Rita: Of course not. Why?

Rito: No reason?

Lord Zedd: Let me see my little boy.

(Zedd walks over and takes him carefully from Rita.)

Lord Zedd: My boy. I promise you from the pitch black hole in my heart: I will give you the world. I will create a kingdom for you that you can be proud of. I will never give you up. And I will not let you down.

Rito: Will you run around and desert him?

Lord Zedd: Weren’t you supposed to be getting inaugurated today?

Rito: No one ever supports me! Mom was right about you!

(Back on earth, after one of their biggest victories as a team, many of the rangers head to the command center for a debriefing. An image of the news is seen on the viewing globe.) 

“After a long, eventful day, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers have once again defeated the forces of evil, after Mayor elect, Rico Revoltez reveals himself to have been a monster all along. Because he is neither a citizen of Angel Grove, or human, opponents of Revoltez are calling to disqualify him and hold a special election to replace him.” 

Zordon: Congratulations on a job well done, rangers. Words cannot properly express what you have been able to accomplish today for the city you serve. You have each truly earned you colors today.

Adam: It was nothing Zordon. It was all in a day’s work. 

Zordon: Today was anything but an ordinary days work. Today you put an end to what had the potential to be one of history’s worst regimes. One that could have spread throughout the rest of the world and threatened our very way of life. This was by far one of Rita and Zedd’s most cunning plans, and you were able to stop them before it was too late.

Aisha: Well it wasn’t just us. Thankfully a lot of people resisted. I highly doubt Rito would’ve just outed himself otherwise.

Rocky: Yeah and I don’t if it’s just me, but Kim kicked major butt today.

(The teens burst out in a lighthearted laugh.)

Kimberly: (Smiling) Thanks Rocky. I did what I had to do.

Billy: You really did great today. You really stepped up when we needed you to.

Aisha: Yeah. This debriefing would be very different without you. We’re really gonna miss you if you decide to leave us.

(Kim beams as everyone showers her with praise.) 

Kimberly: Thank you guys. I really appreciate the sweet words. You guys mean the world to me. And it’s gonna be super painful to let everything I have here go. (Twists fingers) That’s why… I’m probably gonna stay put!

Rocky: What?

Adam: Are you sure? You’re not trying out for Team USA?

Kimberly: Eh… I mean... it’s great and all. But I’m still needed here back home. As a ranger… and as a friend.

Aisha: Girl, you're crazy.

Kimberly: What?

Aisha: Kim don’t get us wrong. We love you and want to keep you locked in a box forever. But this is too important to you. You don’t wanna pass this up.

Kimberly: …I know. It is important to me. But you guys are important to me too. And so is my relationship with Tom--

(She looks around and finally notices…)

Kimberly: Where’s Tommy?

(Alpha chimes in.)

Alpha: He left. He said he had to get ready for the prom.

Kimberly: Oh gosh. The prom.

Adam: That’s today! 

Rocky: Man I totally forgot!

Billy: C’mon you guys. We need to get ready.

Kimberly: This helmet did not do my hair any favors.

Zordon: Enjoy the day rangers. If ever there were a day to celebrate your incredible work this past year, today is that day.

Alpha: And be home by eleven!

(The teens scramble to get home, get dressed and return to school where the junior prom is taking place. New Kids on the Block is heard blasting out of a dimly lit, well decorated gymnasium. It’s filled with streamers and balloons while Skull works the DJ table up front. Tables have been set everywhere, but almost everyone is dancing. Almost.)

Hannah: …

(Barely in the moment, Hannah eyes the entrance, growing more and more nervous as time passes. A few of the ranger teens have already made it though, just not the one she’s looking for.)

Adam: It looks really good here.

Rocky: Yeah, we did a great job.

Katherine: Yeah you did. I got you some drinks!

Aisha: Thank you!

Adam: Thanks! So uh, think I can ask you guys something? 

Rocky: Sure.

Adam: Do you think I have a shot with Lindsay if I ask her to dance?

Rocky: I’m sure you do. You’re a great guy.

Adam: (Smiles) Thanks. You know, I think Hillary might have the hots for you too.

Rocky: I don’t know. She is cool though. She asked me how I perform in bed earlier.

Adam: Really?

Aisha: Wow. What did you say?

Rocky: I told her I’m great! I haven’t fallen off in years.

Katherine: Oh… Rocky I--

Adam: Shh, here they come.

(A giggling Lindsay and Hillary approach through the crowd.)

Hillary: Hi Rocky!

Rocky: Hi!

Hillary: You look nice.

Rocky: Thanks! So do you.

Hillary: Would you like to dance?

Rocky: Uh… yeah! Absolutely!

(Without hesitation Hillary reaches out and takes Rocky’s suddenly clammy hands. She yanks him into the dance floor as Lindsay approaches Adam.)

Lindsay: Hi Adam!

Adam: Hey!

Lindsay: Can you hold my purse for a minute?

Adam: Uh… okay?

Lindsay: Thanks.

(Lindsay hands Adam her purse, then grabs the nearest muscular teen standing nearby.)

Aisha: (Shakes head) Poor Rocky. He’s got no clue what he’s in for.

Adam: Yeah… poor Rocky.

Aisha: Hey, don’t worry. We don’t all have to have dates.

(On cue, a familiar face walks through the door in a fancy black dress that wraps around her head.)

Tara: Guess who?!

Aisha: Oh my god, you made it!

Tara: I did! I had to get my nails done. You wanna dance!

Aisha: Yeah I love New Kids!

(And just like that the two girls scurry off into the dance floor, leaving the two boys and Katherine alone.)

Adam: Want to come over and play Mario Kart?

Billy: (Shrugs) Okay.

Katherine: I’d love that.

(The trio then ditch the prom they helped put together and head for the front campus facing the streets. A bit further up the road, on a might that’s become a bit quiet and muggy, Tommy is seen in the back of a black cab parked just outside Kimberly’s home.)

Tommy: It should just be another minute. (Checks watch) I hope.

(Like Hannah, Tommy grows more and more unnerved the longer he’s made to wait for his prom date. A rehearsed speech gets muttered in his head in doubt that his date will even come out. Finally, the door swings open...) 

Tommy: …

(Back inside the gymnasium, things look bleaker for the sophomore class prom queen. Hannah continues to nervously eye the front door, no longer even pretending to be doing anything else. She makes glances at the dance floor and finds her friends having a blast, one of whom with another nice guy she’s rebuffed in the past.) 

Hannah: I need to get out of here.

(She quietly collects her bag, and tries to slink out undetected. Similar to how she slipped out when she blew her set during the gymnastics competition. This time though, she doesn’t expect to be surprised upon walking out the door. Then she walk out the door…) 

Robbie: Uh… hey.

(Outside of Kim’s home, Kimberly walks out in a beautiful, silky pink dress. Her hair is well done and curled. And although not intending to, Tommy is drawn out of the car and walks right up to her to take her hand.)

Kimberly: Tommy!

Tommy: Kim. You look… amazing!

(Back inside the gymnasium, Robbie eyes Hannah’s shimmering silver dress up and down with the same longing look in his eyes.) 

Robbie: Hannah… 

 

Hannah: (Smiles) …yeah?

Robbie: Where do the batteries go in that thing?

(Outside, Kim tries to apply what she learned earlier from her talk with Hannah.)

Kimberly: Tommy, you look so handsome.

Tommy: Thank you.

Kimberly: I’m so glad you picked me up. I had no clue what was gonna happen. 

Tommy: I know. I’m really sorry.

Kimberly: Me too. Tommy, we need to talk.

Tommy: I know…

Kimberly: I’ve… been thinking. This is really important to me. The gymnastics. I’m probably never going to be offered anything like this again.

Tommy: (Sighs) Yeah.

Kimberly: But at the same time… you’re really important to me too.

Tommy: …

Kimberly: Tommy, you’re my first love. You’re my only love. And we’re at such a delicate part in our relationship that… I-I just can’t do it. I can’t leave you right now. I’m gonna say no.

(Meanwhile…)

Hannah: So… did you just show up just to insult me?

(She looks back at him, yearningly, but not sure of what to expect.)

Robbie: …no. I uh… got your letter.

(She doesn’t respond.)

Robbie: And (Gulps) There’s something you should know about me too. 

Hannah: Yeah?

Robbie: I don’t trust easy. Everyone I’ve ever let close to me has left me. Mostly within the past year or so. My dad walked out on me, then died last year before we could make peace. I’ve hated him even more ever since. 

Hannah: ….

Robbie: My mother is a bipolar schizophrenic. Which means at some point… I will be too. My closest relationship is with my niece. Who swings between adoring me and fearing that I bring monsters close to her.

Hannah: Robbie… wha…

(Meanwhile...)

Tommy: Kim… no.

Kimberly: No what?

(He takes both her hands and places them over his chest. He says the hardest words he will ever have to say…)

Tommy: You should go.

Kimberly: What?

Tommy: This isn’t easy for me to say, but I know it’s the right decision.

Kimberly: Tommy, no…

Tommy: Yes. Kim, you’re my everything. And I want you to be happy. And when you and I get to spend our lives together, I don’t want you to have any regrets. I will do everything in my power to make sure we don’t grow apart. I’ll call you every day. I’ll come visit. I’ll go through hell and high water for you.

Kimberly: Tommy, I love you.

(She throws herself in for a hug, bursting in tears. Tommy embraces her, as if he will never have the chance to ever do so again. Meanwhile, back inside the gymnasium…)

Robbie: Before I saw your letter, I was sure we were just a meaningless fling that ended poorly. Now, (Inhales) I see a future with you, and I want to make it work.

(Hannah doesn’t respond, but tries hard not to beam at him.)

Robbie: I want to just get everything out there. Just like you. We’re nothing alike, but we’re both totally screwed up. And if you’re okay with my craziness, then I’m more than okay with yours.

(Hannah not being one for mushy gesture, grins at him before responding.)

Hannah: Robbie, why are we talking about this?

Robbie: Huh?

Hannah: It’s prom night. And you owe me a dance.

(She reaches for his hand and paces backwards into the dance floor. She stops short however, only to lean into him close and give him a kiss on the chin.)

Hannah: Thank you for coming.

(Back outside of Kim’s home, the embrace continues. It's the longest those two have ever embraced. And on a day where the inauguration and prom coincide, a day meant for celebration Tommy, Kim, Robbie, and even the others, realize they had something to celebrate all along.)

 

 

Thank you for all for all your support throughout fifty chapters!


	20. Season 3 - Episode 20: A Different Shade of Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly resigns from the power rangers, while Rita and Zedd's new baby turns out to be more than Rita can handle.

(We pick up inside the command center. Katherine, who moments ago, claims to have inadvertently created the distraction that allowed Lord Zedd to re-capture Ninjor, is caught in the middle of a circle of rangers. Justifiably, they do not trust her enough to be granted total freedom inside their base of operations. Although they may need to trust in order to have any shot of getting him back.)

Tommy: (To Zordon) …so she said she can lead us back to him. She’s even willing to accept punishment afterwards.

Zordon: Is this true, Katherine?

Katherine: Yes. Yes it is sir. 

(Alpha breaks through the circle around Katherine and begins scanning her with a mechanical wand.)

Alpha: I am still detecting Rita and Zedd’s evil influence on her, even at controlled levels. 

Zordon: That is not surprising. The so called “evil gene” that Rita and Zedd implant when they put those under their control never truly leaves. 

Tommy: Then I still have it too.

Zordon: That is correct, Tommy.

Tommy: And I know how it feels to come out of Rita’s influence. 

(He turns to Katherine.)

Tommy: I know what you must be going through right now. I can imagine this must be tearing you up. 

 

Katherine: …

Aisha No offense Tommy, but why do you seem so quick so defend her? 

(Kimberly stands idly while this is goes on. Quiet, though thankful that somebody asked what’s burning in her mind.)

Billy: Ninjor could very well be deceased because of her interference. And that’s a best case scenario. Worst case, he tells Zedd where the Zeo crystals are and he becomes unstoppable. 

Aisha: Not only that, but she could have told us about all of this when she stopped working with them. We could have helped her and have been proactive about Zedd, but she chose not to. That alone should raise suspicions. 

Adam: Maybe she’s not currently working against us. But she’s been hanging around us a lot. And how do we know her ties are completely severed? She could simply choose to go back later and use this new information against us.

(Every bone in Katherine’s body looks ready to burst in her own defense. But she thinks it better to let the conversation play out.)

Tommy: I get what all of you guys are saying. And it’s not that I’m defending her. I just know what she’s been through. And I know the guilt and she shame we feel and I get why she’d want to repent. If you guys could eventually believe in me to be your leader, we can believe in her to at least get Ninjor back. 

Robbie: He’s right. 

(Robbie steps forward.)

Robbie: Not about the leader part. I had no say in that. 

Tommy: …

Robbie: But we don’t really have many options. If we want to save Ninjor. If we want to save the world from a galactic invasion, we need to take this chance. 

Zordon: Robbie is correct. We must trust Katherine. I see no alternatives. 

Billy: Alright. I’m in.

Rocky: Okay. So… what do we do? How do we get there?

(Finally, Katherine meekly speaks up.)

Katherine: I… I can teleport us to the moon. 

(Unassuaged, the teens look at her with looks of bewilderment.)

Katherine: I’m still… technically with the United Alliance. I can still go to the moon and disguise myself as Aisha’s cat.

Rocky: That’s… not helping your case.

Aisha: And what was that about my cat?!

Katherine: Uh…

Tommy: Come on guys. We don’t have much time to lose. Katherine, take us to the moon.

Katherine: Right.

(Tommy guides Katherine out of the command center, with the other rangers following behind. Katherine’s head is slumped to the floor, but she leans back slightly to whisper something to Tommy…)

Katherine: Thank you…

(Her gratitude, while hushed, was audible. And while Tommy didn’t reply, it sticks a dagger into Kimberly’s chest, who now not only worries about Katherine’s motives on this mission, but her boyfriend’s motives after she leaves for Florida.) 

Kimberly: …

(Meanwhile on the moon, Ninjor remains trapped in what vaguely resembles Finster’s workshop. Only it seems to have been repurposed into a modern day torture chamber. Other than Ninjor, the room has been cleared. There are no tables, clay models and the monster-matic has been moved out of sight. The only companion for Zedd’s prisoner is the constant darkness and silence, designed to rob Ninjor of all sensory stimulation. The room is also painfully hot, but purposefully cool enough so as to not instantly dehydrate him. And just within sight, but just out of reach, a plain, black hardboiled egg still in its shell. Ninjor is forced to watch as his only form of sustenance lingers just out of his reach.) 

Ninjor: (Humming) ….

(Humming to keep his own sanity, Ninjor receives his only form of visual and audible respite when Zedd enters the room. The cool breeze from the door swinging open is a welcome.)

Lord Zedd: God, it is hot in here. Dontcha think?

Ninjor: …

Lord Zedd: I see you haven’t touched your supper either. 

(Ninjor responds in a hushed, weakened voice.)

Ninjor: What do you want?

(Zedd darts his face close to Ninjor until he is pressed against him.)

Lord Zedd: Don’t be coy with me. You know exactly what I want. 

Ninjor: (Panting) You’re wasting… your time.

Lord Zedd: (Pulls away) And you’re wasting away. I’ll think nothing of letting you wither away. But we could end this if you simply tell me where the Zeo crystals are.

Ninjor: Okay… I give up. 

Lord Zedd: That’s what I want to hear.

Ninjor: I’ll tell you… come close…

(Zedd leans back in.)

Ninjor: Closer.

(He leans in closer.)

Ninjor: …closer.

(His face returns to where it was previously. Ninjor launches a huge wad of spit that somehow travels through his helmet and splatters across Zedd’s visor.)

Lord Zedd: …

(Zedd barely reacts. He simply leans back up and wipes his visor.) 

 

Lord Zedd: Goldar. I think our guest would like a drink.

“Yes master.”

(Goldar enters the room with a large pitcher of water in one hand. He has an already damp rag in the other. Lord Zedd calmly walks away as water can be heard being poured off screen. Back on earth and just outside the command center, the already morphed ranger teens and Katherine are lined up and ready for teleportation. The wind almost ominously picks up as Katherine explains a game plan, forced to talk over it.)

Katherine: Stealth is key once we’re in there. If we can rescue Ninjor without detection than that would avoid any possible incident or attempts at retaliation. 

Robbie: And if we can deal a blow to Vile’s growing army while we’re at it, it wouldn’t hurt.

Katherine: Ninjor is our top priority. 

Robbie: …

Katherine: When we arrive on the moon, you won’t be able to breathe as civilians. Your suits should contain oxygen supplies though.

Billy: That’s true. But how would you know that?

Katherine: If it’s my job to destroy you, best if I know everything about you.

Aisha: Glad you’re on our side. I hope. 

(Aisha turns to Kimberly, who already looks lost in space.) 

Billy: What about you? You don’t have a costume. 

Katherine: I’ll be okay. I’m officially a part of the United Alliance of Evil. Which means I was made to survive wherever they are based in. 

Billy: Then I guess all we need to know is how do we teleport?

Katherine: You’ll have to hover near me. I’ll take you to the moon. 

(Katherine extends her arms out to enable the ranger teens to grabs hold of her and circle around her. Initially she looks up to Tommy, expecting him to lead the circle though he stands by as Rocky and Adam step in. They hold onto her directly from her left and right sides as Robbie, Aisha and Billy follow. Tommy, not completely oblivious, turns to his girlfriend and offers her his hand.)

Tommy: There’s only one lady I wish to travel with. After you?

Kimberly: …

(While the pink ranger helmet is on, Kimberly almost certainly smiles at Tommy’s gesture. She accepts his hand and embraces him closely.)

Tommy: If this is the end, I want to be by your side the whole way.

Kimberly: This isn’t the end. And you’d better get used to being by my side. Cause this is how I want it to be for a long, long time.

Tommy: …

Robbie: Alright, we’re ready.

Katherine: Okay everybody, hang on. This may take a few seconds.

(Katherine focuses all of her energy into teleporting the ranger teens to the moon. At first, nothing happens. But then a small rumble under their feet begins. Her energy grows as the vibrations travel up their spines and becomes stronger. A light starts to appear as they begin to fade out. From inside, Zordon can be heard chiming in to send them off.) 

“Good luck rangers, and may the power protect you.”

Alpha: I’ll keep you alerted if any monsters attack Angel Grove.

(The light grows brighter as the team becomes transparent. Then right on cue…)

Billy: A monster!!!

(From the skies a figure appears.)

Tommy: It’s Kraken!

(Kraken leaps in from out of nowhere and splits up the circle of bodies. He lands right in between them right as they’re about to teleport. Instinctively, Tommy and Billy reach out to grab him, anticipating an attack. Before anything else happens however, everybody disappears. All that remains is the strong whisper of the wind. Back in town however, it’s a different story…) 

Bulk: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Skull: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

(Inside a police station in Angel Grove, Bulk and Skull are seen burst in a panic. They make a bee line to the front desk, where Lt. Stone is manning the station. Hearing screams and not knowing who’s approaching, he gets up and instinctively reaches for his weapon. This only intensifies Bulk and Skull’s panic.)

Bulk: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Skull: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

(Finally, he gets a good look and rolls his eyes.)

Lt. Stone: Oh, it’s you two. 

Bulk: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Skull: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Lt. Stone: Alright enough.

(The duo stop instantly.)

Lt. Stone: What do you two clowns want now? You’re in here now more than when you actually worked here. And if this is about getting your jobs back then you can forget it.

Bulk: No! W-w-we have a situation in process. (Points at Stone) I need your help. We need your help. 

 

Lt. Stone: I can already see where this is going, and no, I am not pulling your finger Bulk. You fool me once, shame on you--

Skull: No! He means there’s a monster outside terrorizing the city. 

Lt. Stone: (Raises eyebrow) What?

Bulk: There’s a monster! He’s about yay high.

(Bulk gestures toward his abdomen.)

Skull: He was staggering and incoherent…

Bulk; He almost looked human!

Skull: And he was calling for his mommy.

Lt. Stone: Uhuh.

Bulk: You don’t believe us? 

Skull: You gotta trust us. Come on. We’ll take you there!

Lt. Stone: I don’t think so. 

Bulk: …

Skull: …

Lt. Stone: Not only does your “monster” sound like a lost boy which you left abandoned, but the Angel Grove Police Department does not handle monster directly. That’s power ranger work.

Bulk: B-but…

Lt. Stone: Now if by “monster” you meant a gang of Puerto Ricans, then you’re got your man. But otherwise…

(He points out the door in lieu of finishing his sentence. Deflated, Bulk and Skull leave. Meanwhile on the moon, about a mile away from Zedd and Rita castle, a wide portal opens up some ten feet from the floor. It spits out Katherine and the rangers onto the surface.)

Tommy: Oof. 

Kimberly: Ugh.

Billy: Is everyone okay?

Aisha: Yeah. I’m fine… woozy…

(The effects of the lack of gravity on the moon kicks in as the teens learn they need far less effort to get back up. Instead they exude more effort to prevent floating away.)

Adam: Woah!

Kimberly: This is weird.

Billy: The gravitational pull from the sun is significantly weaker here. We may need a moment to adjust to the new environment. 

Tommy: We don’t really have a moment. 

Robbie: You guys, where’s Kraken? He was right here with us?

Rocky: I don’t know.

Katherine: That was scary. Why does he keep following us? 

Aisha: I think you know what he wants. He made that clear when he attacked you in the park. 

Adam: I just hope he doesn’t get in our way.

Rocky: Look over there!

 

(Startling them for a moment, Rocky points up to the sky at Rita and Zedd’s palace which pierces the sky.)

Kimberly: Whoa. It’s huge. 

Adam: I can’t believe we’re actually going in there. Never thought I’d see the day.

Tommy: I’ve been there, Robbie too. Just follow us. Front entrance is just ahead.

Katherine: Absolutely not. 

(Katherine leaps ahead of everyone and sticks her hands out to everyone’s bemusement.)

Tommy: What’s the problem?

Katherine: It’s suicide. That’s the problem. We’re at their base, remember? All they’d have to do is look out the window and they can launch their entire arsenal at us. 

Billy: (Shrugs) I guess she has a point.

Aisha: How about the back end?

Katherine: Worse. That’s where Master Vile is breeding his army or Tenga’s. We need to sneak in from the basement door on the side, where Squatt and Baboo sleep. 

Aisha: Let’s hope that’s all they’re doing when we walk in there.

Tommy: Okay Kat. You lead the way.

Katherine: Right. 

(Katherine dutifully marches ahead of everyone else and leads them up a medium sized hill slightly to the left of the castle in a completely desolated area. The others follow behind.)

Rocky: Is there a place to eat around here? I’m starving.

(Tommy and Kimberly lead the way after her, but the latter’s attention starts to pull away.)

Kimberly: …

(She looks down the hill to see Robbie trailing in the very back by himself. She’s noticed how little he’s interacted with anyone since joining him in the command center. And that his usual pointed energy and snide remarks have been kept to a minimum. Kim turns to Tommy and places her hand on his shoulder.)

Kimberly: Excuse me a minute. Don’t wait up for me.

(Perplexed, Tommy looks back. He then knows exactly what’s going on and understand this may be the last chance for this to happen. He turns back to her and nods. She then steps back and stops, letting everyone pass her until Robbie approaches. Oblivious, Robbie doesn’t realize that Kimberly is looking right at him until he sees a pair of pink feet in front of him. He looks up to see his departing friend.)

Robbie: Huh?

Kimberly: …

Robbie: How’s it going?

(Without responding, Kimberly gives Robbie a tight, warm embrace. Robbie hesitates briefly, then reciprocates in kind. The two hold their hug for what feels like, and what deserves to be, an eternity.)

Kimberly: I’m sorry. 

Robbie: For what?

Kimberly: For everything. For leaving. For not talking to you just now. For not talking to you before I decided to leave. I’ve just had… so much on my mind that I nearly forgot that I was upset about us not talking.

Robbie: Oh. (Feigns laughter) Well, it’s okay. You don’t need to apologize. 

Kimberly: You skipped my last day of class and I’ve known you for more than a day.

Robbie: You weren’t why I skipped. I had things to do.

Kimberly: Like what?

Robbie: (Shrugs) Sitting alone in my room. 

(Kim laughs, then pulls away from her hug.)

Kimberly: What’s gonna happen? Who’s gonna be your friend now on this team?

Robbie: (Shakes head) I have no idea. I kinda don’t… 

Kimberly: What?

Robbie: Nothing. I don’t really share much of a connection with anyone. 

Kimberly: What about Aisha?

Robbie: Nah. That girl’s like an elephant.

Kimberly: Cause she remembers everything you said about her?

Robbie: No, she’s shaped like an elephant. 

Kimberly: I can’t imagine why she doesn’t like you. 

Robbie: Probably cause I’m Hispanic. 

Kimberly: Shame. Well what about Hannah? Doesn’t she like to talk?

Robbie: Are you kidding? She can talk underwater. Never about anything serious though. Or substantive. 

Kimberly: I’m sorry…

Robbie: It’s fine. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be okay. Life goes on.

Kimberly: How can’t I? You’re my friend. More so… you’re like the cynical, leftist, burnout older brother I never wanted. 

Robbie: And you’re like the vapid, attention seeking, drama queen I never wanted. 

Kimberly: You mean the vapid, attention seeking, drama queen sister you never wanted.

Robbie: What were we doing?

(They share another laugh. She places her hand on his shoulder.) 

Kimberly: I just hope you don’t go off the deep end again because you don’t have anyone there for you. 

Robbie: I can assure that will almost certainly happen. But it’s not your responsibility. I’ll be okay. 

Kimberly: Okay… I’m always a phone call away if you need to talk. Or if you’re mid-meltdown. 

Robbie: Got it. 

(Robbie turns away, seeking to switch subjects.)

Robbie: Any thoughts on your replacement. 

Kimberly: I don’t know.

(They then both look up to see Katherine leading the bunch.)

Kimberly: I feel like if I go with her. She’s just gonna replace me. 

Robbie: No one will replace you.

Kimberly: Thanks. I know our friendship is safe. It’s not this relationship I’m worried about. 

(He pauses, understanding exactly what she means.)

Robbie: Kat doesn’t hold a candle to you Kim. I hated for you for about as long as I liked you and even I know that. If that doofus can’t see that then he doesn’t deserve you. 

(Under her helmet, she smiles.)

Kimberly: You certainly know the right things to say. When you feel like it that is. 

Robbie: Thanks. Also I didn’t know what to say to you about you leaving. So expect a post card in the mail calling you a cheap slut.

Kimberly: Understandable. From you at least. 

Robbie: Come on, let’s get going. 

(Robbie gestures toward the others who are pulling away up the hill and leads her forward. He puts his arm around her shoulder as they walk away.)

Kimberly: Thanks for making me feel better, Robbie.

Robbie: Thank you for making me feel better. 

Kimberly: …

(The two continue up the hill, trailing the others who continue well in front and near the top. The imposing sight of Lord Zedd’s castle is seen to them and is both awe inspiring and haunting.)

Billy: Wow. Look at the size of that thing.

(Adrenaline rushes through their veins as it dawns that in order to rescue Ninjor, they will need to climb the massive structure. It pulls their focus for so long that they almost don’t see that they’ve been ambushed…)

Aisha: Look out!

(A mysterious figure appears. And he’s armed with a sabre.)

Tommy: It’s Kraken!

Billy: Kat, back away.

Katherine: …

(He leaps from the skies and lands once again in the center of the group. He wastes no time in attack. He swings at Rocky’s abdomen with his sword and misses narrowly. Then blocks a punch from Billy, grabs his fist and stomps his chest.)

Billy: Ahh! 

(Billy’s arm nearly rips off as the impact sends him flying backwards. Well behind, Robbie and Kimberly bolt up the hill.)

Kimberly: They’re in trouble!

Robbie: Hang on everybody!

(Adam and Aisha try to detain Kraken by holding each arm. He manages to muscle away Aisha with a wild swing. He suctions the back of Billy’s head with one of his tentacles.)

Billy: I can’t move! 

Kraken: Affirmative.

Billy: K-Kraken. I beg you to stand down. We are not adversaries. We both want the same thing. 

Kraken: Liar. 

(He presses against the blue ranger’s visor.)

Kraken: You’re here to save a friend. I have already lost mine. 

(Kraken then slams his rock hard forehead against Billy. Sending him in a backflip like tumble on the moon’s atmosphere.)

Tommy: Don’t move or I shoot. 

 

Kraken: …

(Tommy then approaches from the front. Saba pointed at his head. Kraken freezes, and locks eyes with the white ranger menacingly.) 

Tommy: I get why you’re here. I get that you want payback. 

Kraken: Payback is for children. (Raises sword) I want Zedd’s head at the end of this sword. 

Katherine: (Murmurs) My goodness…

Tommy: And we can get you that. In fact we’d welcome that. But first, I’m gonna need you to take it easy. 

(From the corner of his eyes, Kraken spots the pink and brown ranger behind him getting into position with their blade blasters drawn.)

Tommy: We have a plan. And we can work together, Kraken. This doesn’t need to turn sour. 

Kraken: I’m through taking it easy.

(Unwilling to hear any more, he reaches for his waist and throws a flash grenade to the ground.)

Robbie: AHHHHHHHH!!!

Kimberly: AHHHHHHHH!!!

Tommy: AHHHHHHHH!!!! 

“Zedd dies, or I die."

(He bolts toward the castle, leaving the blinded rangers behind. Once their vision resets all they can make out his back as he pulls away.)

Rocky: He’s getting away!

Tommy: Leave him. He’s not our priority. 

Katherine: He’s a maniac. Who is that?

Robbie: Our new pink ranger if he’s interested. 

Katherine: Why didn’t you attack him? 

Billy: It’s a long story. Zedd kind of screwed him over. We didn’t help. We… sort of owe it to him to keep him alive. 

(Katherine appears stunned.)

Katherine: Y-you make deals with monsters?

Robbie: His name is Kraken.

Katherine: I…

Kimberly: He’s not going to harm us. There’s nothing to be so concerned about.

Katherine: But he plans on assassinating Lord Zedd.

Kimberly: And…?

Katherine: Uh… it would disrupt our whole mission if there’s a coup going on. 

Kimberly: …

Billy: (Shrugs) I guess she’s not wrong. 

Tommy: That just means we better move fast. Head out. 

(Without another word on the subject, the rangers dutifully continue on their path toward Zedd’s castle. Kim however has more to say, and turns to Robbie to whisper it.) 

Kimberly: Watch that girl’s back.

Robbie: There’s really nothing there to watch. 

Kimberly: No. I mean something’s up with her.

Robbie: Oh. Got you.

(Back in Angel Grove a panicked yet dejected Bulk and Skull take to the streets to warn its residences of an incoming attack.)

Bulk: Danger! Danger!

Skull: We’re all gonna die!

Bulk: Run for your lives!

Skull: Hide your kids!

Bulk: Hide your wife!

Skull: Hide your husband!

(To their dismay though, nobody really seems to care. They all go about shopping and otherwise minding their own business. As if Bulk and Skull didn’t exist.)

Skull: I don’t get it Bulky. Why is no one listening?

“We’re all in danger! We’re all gonna die!”

Bulk: Huh?

(They turn around to find a disheveled lunatic screaming from the corner.) 

“The day of reckoning is upon us. Accept the Lord Jesus Christ as your savior!”

Bulk: Looks like we need the uniforms to be taken serious. 

Skull: But we don’t have the uniforms anymore. And the police department won’t act. What do we do?

(After pausing for a brief moment, a bulb flashes over Skull’s head. He slaps Bulk’s shoulder with an idea…)

Skull: Hey! What about lunch?

 

Bulk: No time! Junior Police or not, we have a city to keep safe. Come on!

(He yanks Skull off screen as they continue their quest. Meanwhile, back on the moon…)

Katherine: Okay… just this way. Be very, very quiet. 

(Katherine leads the rangers along a side door to of the towering castle. Just to their right they find the massive Tenga farm seen being cultivated by Master Vile. Most of whom are asleep.)

Kimberly: Oh my goodness.

Katherine: Shh!

Billy: (Whispers) This population of Tenga Warriors rivals a small country for sure. 

Aisha: (Whispers) And it’s only the beginning…

Robbie: We may need to revisit our plan to make a dent in Zedd’s preparations. 

(Katherine presses herself against the door, sticking her ear against the door.)

Katherine: I hear voices. Somebody’s in there. 

Rocky: What do we do? Do we wait?

Katherine: No. Squatt and Baboo sleep nearly a mile below the main chambers. We can subdue them but we need to be quiet. 

Tommy: Okay… 

(Tommy quietly pulls out Saba, and gestures to the others to pull out their blade blasters.)

Tommy: Open the door…

Katherine: …

Tommy: Now!

(Katherine knocks down the door raid style. The rangers flood inside Squatt and Baboo’s bedroom, who are in footie pajamas and holding stuffed bears.)

Baboo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Tommy: Get on the ground!

Squatt: What’s happening?!

Kimberly: Get on the ground!

Baboo: Quick, turn off the computer!

Adam: Don’t move!

Squatt: Please, please!! I’m too young to die!!

Baboo: Wait, it’s the power rangers!

Squatt: The power rangers? But how?

(Katherine jumps in and places her index to her lips.)

Katherine: Shh. 

Squatt: Katherine?!

Katherine: We’re not here to hurt either of you. We’re looking to take back Ninjor. Say nothing and you’ll be fine. 

Baboo: As long as you don’t go through my search history, knock yourselves out. 

Billy: We should restrain them so they don’t cause any trouble. 

Adam: Right.

Aisha: There are handcuffs right over there. 

(Kimberly walks over and grabs them.)

Kimberly: I don’t even wanna know what you two do with these. 

(Before long the duo are bound by the wrists behind their backs.)

Katherine: Alright let’s move up. It’s a long flight of stairs. But maybe we can get out of here undetected. 

(She then opens the door to the staircase…)

Katherine: (Gasps) …!

Goldar: Eh…? What is going on here?

Tommy: Goldar!

Goldar: What is this?! Rangers?!

(Goldar bursts through, unsheathing his sword.)

Goldar: You dare infiltrate our base?

Katherine: They’re with me.

Kimberly: What?!

Tommy: What?!

Goldar: What?!

Katherine: I have captured them. They are under my control. I plan on presenting them to my Lord as an apology for my recent… indiscretion. 

Goldar: Huh?!

(Thinking on his feet, Tommy stands up straight, with his arms to his side as if he is zombified. The others follow suit. Not fully sold, Goldar pops his head in and looks around.)

Goldar: Eh… Why is this place such a mess? Why are these two handcuffed?

Katherine: …we found them this way?

Goldar: Hmm.

Katherine: …

 

Goldar: I told you two to quit your horseplay. Now I’m gonna leave you this way to teach you a lesson. 

Squatt & Baboo: Yes Goldar…

(Katherine lets out a massive sigh of relief as Goldar turns away.)

Goldar: Come on. I’ll inform our evilness. 

(He leads Katherine and the rangers up the flight of stairs. Robbie leans toward Kimberly as they march.)

Robbie: (Whispers) Seems like you had nothing to worry about.

Kimberly: (Whispers) I guess…

(Meanwhile back on earth, a newly determined Bulk and Skull take to the streets and work on how to keep their town safe.)

Skull: Okay so what are we gonna do? We don’t have a uniform, we don’t have a plan and we don’t have a clue where to start. Are you sure you don’t wanna just head to the Youth Center and wait it out like we usually do? I think Ernie’s baking a cake we can fall into. Eh? For old time sake.

Bulk: No Skull. We’re Angel Grove Junior Police. 

Skull: No we’re not, Bulk.

Bulk: Yes. We are. We don’t need a uniform and a badge to tell us otherwise.

Skull: Yes we do, Bulky. That’s kinda how that works.

Bulk: You know what I mean dimwit. We went into the force to help our city and make it a better place. And our work doesn’t end just because we’re not in it. 

Skull: Then where do we go? What do we do?

Bulk: (Sighs) I don’t know. 

Skull: Hey! Maybe Sammy might have some pull in the precinct. 

Bulk: Yeah! That’s not a bad idea.

Skull: Where is she? 

Bulk: I don’t know. Didn’t she run off with us when we first saw the monster?

“RAWWWWWR.”

“Ahhhh!”

(The familiar roar coming behind them triggers a familiar fear. The second scream however…)

Bulk: Sammy!

(Bulk and Skull find an adolescent sized Thrax, holding a prettified Sammy by the back of the neck. With a tear rolling down her cheek, she cries for help, careful not to make any sudden moves.)

Sammy: Help you guys.

Bulk: Stay put. We’ll get help.

Sammy: No. Please don’t go. I’m not safe.

Skull: …

Bulk: …

Thrax: Bring me to my mother. Or I bring the girl to her maker. 

Bulk: …

Skull: …

(Meanwhile…) 

Lord Zedd: This is wonderful.

(Back on the moon, Lord Zedd bellows out in sheer bliss as Katherine stands before him with a seemingly statuesque ranger team behind her.)

Katherine: Do you forgive me my Lord?

Lord Zedd: Forgive you? I darn near want to marry you.

(He stops. Then looks around.)

Lord Zedd: Forget I said that. But yes, I forgive you.

(He turns to address his minions. Including Squatt and Baboo, who remain handcuffed.)

Lord Zedd: You nimrods ought to take note. She disappoints me once and repays me with what you disappointments have failed to do for years. 

Squatt: We passed around an apology card once, didn’t we?

Baboo: That was an anniversary card, Squatt.

Squatt: Oh. Well I guess my comments still fit.

Lord Zedd: Silence. This is a cause for celebration. Goldar, get my wife and son. They’re about to witness history in the making. 

Goldar: Yes master.

(Goldar wanders off.)

Lord Zedd: The rest of you, go find me the finest bottle of oyster juice and some glasses. This victory will be extra sweet.

Squatt: Yes master.

Baboo: Right away.

Squatt: Think you give me a hand?

(With everybody gone, Zedd turns back to Katherine.)

Lord Zedd: Now as for you. Keep an eye on your prize catch while I go slip into something more festive.

(He walks off.)

Kimberly: Ew. Let’s find Ninjor before we find out what he puts on. 

Billy: Good idea.

Robbie: I’ll be in the back.

(The team spreads out and in a hurried yet controlled panic, they tear apart Zedd’s castle in search of Ninjor. Tommy looks in Goldar’s bedroom, Aisha and Billy in the bathrooms. Rocky sorts through the kitchen selves, though likely looking for something to eat. Finally, Kimberly enters Finster’s workshop./ She gasps at what she finds…)

Kimberly: Oh my god. Ninjor!

(She tears her helmet off at the atrocity she’s witnnesing and runs to his barely conscious side.)

Ninjor: Ugh…

Kimberly: You guys I found him!

(Within seconds, most of the ranger team joins her. They too remove their helmets in shock.)

Tommy: He’s in bad shape.

Aisha: Ninjor, can you talk?

(Hedoesn’t speak, but instead gestures weakly toward the egg that’s just out of his reach. just out of his reach. Rocky walks forward, grabs the egg and pops it into his own mouth.)

Rocky: (Munching) Oh man. Thanks Ninjor.

Kimberly: I need something to break these ropes. Can somebody bring me a knife?

Tommy: Quick let’s find something sharp.

(The rangers spread out again to try and free their friend as quickly as possible. Kimberly remains by his side though to try and console him.)

Kimberly: I’m so sorry they did this to you, Ninjor. We’re getting you out of here.

(Ninjor turns to her. He summons the last of his energy to speak.)

Ninjor: (Weakly) You… must go.

Kimberly: What? But why? We’re gonna set you free.

Ninjor: (Weakly) You are in danger.

Kimberly: No we’re not. Zedd thinks we’re on his side.

Ninjor: (Weakly) This… is a trap.

Kimberly: What?

“This. Is a trap.”

(A steel gate closes at the entrance of Finster’s workshop. Kim turns around and finds Lord Zedd right behind her. Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Adam and Aisha are being held down by a horde of Tenga warriors.) 

 

Lord Zedd: Pink ranger, the bride that got away. What a fitting end to your ranger career. Only after this, you won’t be heading to Florida. Because I will be ending you to your doom. Gyahahaha.

Kimberly: …

 

To be continued.


	21. Season 3 - Episode 21: A Different Shade of Pink Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rangers travel to the moon in order to rescue Ninjor, in what may be Kimberly's final mission as a power ranger.

(We pick up inside the command center. Katherine, who moments ago, claims to have inadvertently created the distraction that allowed Lord Zedd to re-capture Ninjor, is caught in the middle of a circle of rangers. Justifiably, they do not trust her enough to be granted total freedom inside their base of operations. Although they may need to trust in order to have any shot of getting him back.)

Tommy: (To Zordon) …so she said she can lead us back to him. She’s even willing to accept punishment afterwards.

Zordon: Is this true, Katherine?

Katherine: Yes. Yes it is sir. 

(Alpha breaks through the circle around Katherine and begins scanning her with a mechanical wand.)

Alpha: I am still detecting Rita and Zedd’s evil influence on her, even at controlled levels. 

Zordon: That is not surprising. The so called “evil gene” that Rita and Zedd implant when they put those under their control never truly leaves. 

Tommy: Then I still have it too.

Zordon: That is correct, Tommy.

Tommy: And I know how it feels to come out of Rita’s influence. 

(He turns to Katherine.)

Tommy: I know what you must be going through right now. I can imagine this must be tearing you up. 

 

Katherine: …

Aisha No offense Tommy, but why do you seem so quick so defend her? 

(Kimberly stands idly while this is goes on. Quiet, though thankful that somebody asked what’s burning in her mind.)

Billy: Ninjor could very well be deceased because of her interference. And that’s a best case scenario. Worst case, he tells Zedd where the Zeo crystals are and he becomes unstoppable. 

Aisha: Not only that, but she could have told us about all of this when she stopped working with them. We could have helped her and have been proactive about Zedd, but she chose not to. That alone should raise suspicions. 

Adam: Maybe she’s not currently working against us. But she’s been hanging around us a lot. And how do we know her ties are completely severed? She could simply choose to go back later and use this new information against us.

(Every bone in Katherine’s body looks ready to burst in her own defense. But she thinks it better to let the conversation play out.)

Tommy: I get what all of you guys are saying. And it’s not that I’m defending her. I just know what she’s been through. And I know the guilt and she shame we feel and I get why she’d want to repent. If you guys could eventually believe in me to be your leader, we can believe in her to at least get Ninjor back. 

Robbie: He’s right. 

(Robbie steps forward.)

Robbie: Not about the leader part. I had no say in that. 

Tommy: …

Robbie: But we don’t really have many options. If we want to save Ninjor. If we want to save the world from a galactic invasion, we need to take this chance. 

Zordon: Robbie is correct. We must trust Katherine. I see no alternatives. 

Billy: Alright. I’m in.

Rocky: Okay. So… what do we do? How do we get there?

(Finally, Katherine meekly speaks up.)

Katherine: I… I can teleport us to the moon. 

(Unassuaged, the teens look at her with looks of bewilderment.)

Katherine: I’m still… technically with the United Alliance. I can still go to the moon and disguise myself as Aisha’s cat.

Rocky: That’s… not helping your case.

Aisha: And what was that about my cat?!

Katherine: Uh…

Tommy: Come on guys. We don’t have much time to lose. Katherine, take us to the moon.

Katherine: Right.

(Tommy guides Katherine out of the command center, with the other rangers following behind. Katherine’s head is slumped to the floor, but she leans back slightly to whisper something to Tommy…)

Katherine: Thank you…

(Her gratitude, while hushed, was audible. And while Tommy didn’t reply, it sticks a dagger into Kimberly’s chest, who now not only worries about Katherine’s motives on this mission, but her boyfriend’s motives after she leaves for Florida.) 

Kimberly: …

(Meanwhile on the moon, Ninjor remains trapped in what vaguely resembles Finster’s workshop. Only it seems to have been repurposed into a modern day torture chamber. Other than Ninjor, the room has been cleared. There are no tables, clay models and the monster-matic has been moved out of sight. The only companion for Zedd’s prisoner is the constant darkness and silence, designed to rob Ninjor of all sensory stimulation. The room is also painfully hot, but purposefully cool enough so as to not instantly dehydrate him. And just within sight, but just out of reach, a plain, black hardboiled egg still in its shell. Ninjor is forced to watch as his only form of sustenance lingers just out of his reach.) 

Ninjor: (Humming) ….

(Humming to keep his own sanity, Ninjor receives his only form of visual and audible respite when Zedd enters the room. The cool breeze from the door swinging open is a welcome.)

Lord Zedd: God, it is hot in here. Dontcha think?

Ninjor: …

Lord Zedd: I see you haven’t touched your supper either. 

(Ninjor responds in a hushed, weakened voice.)

Ninjor: What do you want?

(Zedd darts his face close to Ninjor until he is pressed against him.)

Lord Zedd: Don’t be coy with me. You know exactly what I want. 

Ninjor: (Panting) You’re wasting… your time.

Lord Zedd: (Pulls away) And you’re wasting away. I’ll think nothing of letting you wither away. But we could end this if you simply tell me where the Zeo crystals are.

Ninjor: Okay… I give up. 

Lord Zedd: That’s what I want to hear.

Ninjor: I’ll tell you… come close…

(Zedd leans back in.)

Ninjor: Closer.

(He leans in closer.)

Ninjor: …closer.

(His face returns to where it was previously. Ninjor launches a huge wad of spit that somehow travels through his helmet and splatters across Zedd’s visor.)

Lord Zedd: …

(Zedd barely reacts. He simply leans back up and wipes his visor.) 

 

Lord Zedd: Goldar. I think our guest would like a drink.

“Yes master.”

(Goldar enters the room with a large pitcher of water in one hand. He has an already damp rag in the other. Lord Zedd calmly walks away as water can be heard being poured off screen. Back on earth and just outside the command center, the already morphed ranger teens and Katherine are lined up and ready for teleportation. The wind almost ominously picks up as Katherine explains a game plan, forced to talk over it.)

Katherine: Stealth is key once we’re in there. If we can rescue Ninjor without detection than that would avoid any possible incident or attempts at retaliation. 

Robbie: And if we can deal a blow to Vile’s growing army while we’re at it, it wouldn’t hurt.

Katherine: Ninjor is our top priority. 

Robbie: …

Katherine: When we arrive on the moon, you won’t be able to breathe as civilians. Your suits should contain oxygen supplies though.

Billy: That’s true. But how would you know that?

Katherine: If it’s my job to destroy you, best if I know everything about you.

Aisha: Glad you’re on our side. I hope. 

(Aisha turns to Kimberly, who already looks lost in space.) 

Billy: What about you? You don’t have a costume. 

Katherine: I’ll be okay. I’m officially a part of the United Alliance of Evil. Which means I was made to survive wherever they are based in. 

Billy: Then I guess all we need to know is how do we teleport?

Katherine: You’ll have to hover near me. I’ll take you to the moon. 

(Katherine extends her arms out to enable the ranger teens to grabs hold of her and circle around her. Initially she looks up to Tommy, expecting him to lead the circle though he stands by as Rocky and Adam step in. They hold onto her directly from her left and right sides as Robbie, Aisha and Billy follow. Tommy, not completely oblivious, turns to his girlfriend and offers her his hand.)

Tommy: There’s only one lady I wish to travel with. After you?

Kimberly: …

(While the pink ranger helmet is on, Kimberly almost certainly smiles at Tommy’s gesture. She accepts his hand and embraces him closely.)

Tommy: If this is the end, I want to be by your side the whole way.

Kimberly: This isn’t the end. And you’d better get used to being by my side. Cause this is how I want it to be for a long, long time.

Tommy: …

Robbie: Alright, we’re ready.

Katherine: Okay everybody, hang on. This may take a few seconds.

(Katherine focuses all of her energy into teleporting the ranger teens to the moon. At first, nothing happens. But then a small rumble under their feet begins. Her energy grows as the vibrations travel up their spines and becomes stronger. A light starts to appear as they begin to fade out. From inside, Zordon can be heard chiming in to send them off.) 

“Good luck rangers, and may the power protect you.”

Alpha: I’ll keep you alerted if any monsters attack Angel Grove.

(The light grows brighter as the team becomes transparent. Then right on cue…)

Billy: A monster!!!

(From the skies a figure appears.)

Tommy: It’s Kraken!

(Kraken leaps in from out of nowhere and splits up the circle of bodies. He lands right in between them right as they’re about to teleport. Instinctively, Tommy and Billy reach out to grab him, anticipating an attack. Before anything else happens however, everybody disappears. All that remains is the strong whisper of the wind. Back in town however, it’s a different story…) 

Bulk: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Skull: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

(Inside a police station in Angel Grove, Bulk and Skull are seen burst in a panic. They make a bee line to the front desk, where Lt. Stone is manning the station. Hearing screams and not knowing who’s approaching, he gets up and instinctively reaches for his weapon. This only intensifies Bulk and Skull’s panic.)

Bulk: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Skull: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

(Finally, he gets a good look and rolls his eyes.)

Lt. Stone: Oh, it’s you two. 

Bulk: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Skull: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Lt. Stone: Alright enough.

(The duo stop instantly.)

Lt. Stone: What do you two clowns want now? You’re in here now more than when you actually worked here. And if this is about getting your jobs back then you can forget it.

Bulk: No! W-w-we have a situation in process. (Points at Stone) I need your help. We need your help. 

 

Lt. Stone: I can already see where this is going, and no, I am not pulling your finger Bulk. You fool me once, shame on you--

Skull: No! He means there’s a monster outside terrorizing the city. 

Lt. Stone: (Raises eyebrow) What?

Bulk: There’s a monster! He’s about yay high.

(Bulk gestures toward his abdomen.)

Skull: He was staggering and incoherent…

Bulk; He almost looked human!

Skull: And he was calling for his mommy.

Lt. Stone: Uhuh.

Bulk: You don’t believe us? 

Skull: You gotta trust us. Come on. We’ll take you there!

Lt. Stone: I don’t think so. 

Bulk: …

Skull: …

Lt. Stone: Not only does your “monster” sound like a lost boy which you left abandoned, but the Angel Grove Police Department does not handle monster directly. That’s power ranger work.

Bulk: B-but…

Lt. Stone: Now if by “monster” you meant a gang of Puerto Ricans, then you’re got your man. But otherwise…

(He points out the door in lieu of finishing his sentence. Deflated, Bulk and Skull leave. Meanwhile on the moon, about a mile away from Zedd and Rita castle, a wide portal opens up some ten feet from the floor. It spits out Katherine and the rangers onto the surface.)

Tommy: Oof. 

Kimberly: Ugh.

Billy: Is everyone okay?

Aisha: Yeah. I’m fine… woozy…

(The effects of the lack of gravity on the moon kicks in as the teens learn they need far less effort to get back up. Instead they exude more effort to prevent floating away.)

Adam: Woah!

Kimberly: This is weird.

Billy: The gravitational pull from the sun is significantly weaker here. We may need a moment to adjust to the new environment. 

Tommy: We don’t really have a moment. 

Robbie: You guys, where’s Kraken? He was right here with us?

Rocky: I don’t know.

Katherine: That was scary. Why does he keep following us? 

Aisha: I think you know what he wants. He made that clear when he attacked you in the park. 

Adam: I just hope he doesn’t get in our way.

Rocky: Look over there!

 

(Startling them for a moment, Rocky points up to the sky at Rita and Zedd’s palace which pierces the sky.)

Kimberly: Whoa. It’s huge. 

Adam: I can’t believe we’re actually going in there. Never thought I’d see the day.

Tommy: I’ve been there, Robbie too. Just follow us. Front entrance is just ahead.

Katherine: Absolutely not. 

(Katherine leaps ahead of everyone and sticks her hands out to everyone’s bemusement.)

Tommy: What’s the problem?

Katherine: It’s suicide. That’s the problem. We’re at their base, remember? All they’d have to do is look out the window and they can launch their entire arsenal at us. 

Billy: (Shrugs) I guess she has a point.

Aisha: How about the back end?

Katherine: Worse. That’s where Master Vile is breeding his army or Tenga’s. We need to sneak in from the basement door on the side, where Squatt and Baboo sleep. 

Aisha: Let’s hope that’s all they’re doing when we walk in there.

Tommy: Okay Kat. You lead the way.

Katherine: Right. 

(Katherine dutifully marches ahead of everyone else and leads them up a medium sized hill slightly to the left of the castle in a completely desolated area. The others follow behind.)

Rocky: Is there a place to eat around here? I’m starving.

(Tommy and Kimberly lead the way after her, but the latter’s attention starts to pull away.)

Kimberly: …

(She looks down the hill to see Robbie trailing in the very back by himself. She’s noticed how little he’s interacted with anyone since joining him in the command center. And that his usual pointed energy and snide remarks have been kept to a minimum. Kim turns to Tommy and places her hand on his shoulder.)

Kimberly: Excuse me a minute. Don’t wait up for me.

(Perplexed, Tommy looks back. He then knows exactly what’s going on and understand this may be the last chance for this to happen. He turns back to her and nods. She then steps back and stops, letting everyone pass her until Robbie approaches. Oblivious, Robbie doesn’t realize that Kimberly is looking right at him until he sees a pair of pink feet in front of him. He looks up to see his departing friend.)

Robbie: Huh?

Kimberly: …

Robbie: How’s it going?

(Without responding, Kimberly gives Robbie a tight, warm embrace. Robbie hesitates briefly, then reciprocates in kind. The two hold their hug for what feels like, and what deserves to be, an eternity.)

Kimberly: I’m sorry. 

Robbie: For what?

Kimberly: For everything. For leaving. For not talking to you just now. For not talking to you before I decided to leave. I’ve just had… so much on my mind that I nearly forgot that I was upset about us not talking.

Robbie: Oh. (Feigns laughter) Well, it’s okay. You don’t need to apologize. 

Kimberly: You skipped my last day of class and I’ve known you for more than a day.

Robbie: You weren’t why I skipped. I had things to do.

Kimberly: Like what?

Robbie: (Shrugs) Sitting alone in my room. 

(Kim laughs, then pulls away from her hug.)

Kimberly: What’s gonna happen? Who’s gonna be your friend now on this team?

Robbie: (Shakes head) I have no idea. I kinda don’t… 

Kimberly: What?

Robbie: Nothing. I don’t really share much of a connection with anyone. 

Kimberly: What about Aisha?

Robbie: Nah. That girl’s like an elephant.

Kimberly: Cause she remembers everything you said about her?

Robbie: No, she’s shaped like an elephant. 

Kimberly: I can’t imagine why she doesn’t like you. 

Robbie: Probably cause I’m Hispanic. 

Kimberly: Shame. Well what about Hannah? Doesn’t she like to talk?

Robbie: Are you kidding? She can talk underwater. Never about anything serious though. Or substantive. 

Kimberly: I’m sorry…

Robbie: It’s fine. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be okay. Life goes on.

Kimberly: How can’t I? You’re my friend. More so… you’re like the cynical, leftist, burnout older brother I never wanted. 

Robbie: And you’re like the vapid, attention seeking, drama queen I never wanted. 

Kimberly: You mean the vapid, attention seeking, drama queen sister you never wanted.

Robbie: What were we doing?

(They share another laugh. She places her hand on his shoulder.) 

Kimberly: I just hope you don’t go off the deep end again because you don’t have anyone there for you. 

Robbie: I can assure that will almost certainly happen. But it’s not your responsibility. I’ll be okay. 

Kimberly: Okay… I’m always a phone call away if you need to talk. Or if you’re mid-meltdown. 

Robbie: Got it. 

(Robbie turns away, seeking to switch subjects.)

Robbie: Any thoughts on your replacement. 

Kimberly: I don’t know.

(They then both look up to see Katherine leading the bunch.)

Kimberly: I feel like if I go with her. She’s just gonna replace me. 

Robbie: No one will replace you.

Kimberly: Thanks. I know our friendship is safe. It’s not this relationship I’m worried about. 

(He pauses, understanding exactly what she means.)

Robbie: Kat doesn’t hold a candle to you Kim. I hated for you for about as long as I liked you and even I know that. If that doofus can’t see that then he doesn’t deserve you. 

(Under her helmet, she smiles.)

Kimberly: You certainly know the right things to say. When you feel like it that is. 

Robbie: Thanks. Also I didn’t know what to say to you about you leaving. So expect a post card in the mail calling you a cheap slut.

Kimberly: Understandable. From you at least. 

Robbie: Come on, let’s get going. 

(Robbie gestures toward the others who are pulling away up the hill and leads her forward. He puts his arm around her shoulder as they walk away.)

Kimberly: Thanks for making me feel better, Robbie.

Robbie: Thank you for making me feel better. 

Kimberly: …

(The two continue up the hill, trailing the others who continue well in front and near the top. The imposing sight of Lord Zedd’s castle is seen to them and is both awe inspiring and haunting.)

Billy: Wow. Look at the size of that thing.

(Adrenaline rushes through their veins as it dawns that in order to rescue Ninjor, they will need to climb the massive structure. It pulls their focus for so long that they almost don’t see that they’ve been ambushed…)

Aisha: Look out!

(A mysterious figure appears. And he’s armed with a sabre.)

Tommy: It’s Kraken!

Billy: Kat, back away.

Katherine: …

(He leaps from the skies and lands once again in the center of the group. He wastes no time in attack. He swings at Rocky’s abdomen with his sword and misses narrowly. Then blocks a punch from Billy, grabs his fist and stomps his chest.)

Billy: Ahh! 

(Billy’s arm nearly rips off as the impact sends him flying backwards. Well behind, Robbie and Kimberly bolt up the hill.)

Kimberly: They’re in trouble!

Robbie: Hang on everybody!

(Adam and Aisha try to detain Kraken by holding each arm. He manages to muscle away Aisha with a wild swing. He suctions the back of Billy’s head with one of his tentacles.)

Billy: I can’t move! 

Kraken: Affirmative.

Billy: K-Kraken. I beg you to stand down. We are not adversaries. We both want the same thing. 

Kraken: Liar. 

(He presses against the blue ranger’s visor.)

Kraken: You’re here to save a friend. I have already lost mine. 

(Kraken then slams his rock hard forehead against Billy. Sending him in a backflip like tumble on the moon’s atmosphere.)

Tommy: Don’t move or I shoot. 

 

Kraken: …

(Tommy then approaches from the front. Saba pointed at his head. Kraken freezes, and locks eyes with the white ranger menacingly.) 

Tommy: I get why you’re here. I get that you want payback. 

Kraken: Payback is for children. (Raises sword) I want Zedd’s head at the end of this sword. 

Katherine: (Murmurs) My goodness…

Tommy: And we can get you that. In fact we’d welcome that. But first, I’m gonna need you to take it easy. 

(From the corner of his eyes, Kraken spots the pink and brown ranger behind him getting into position with their blade blasters drawn.)

Tommy: We have a plan. And we can work together, Kraken. This doesn’t need to turn sour. 

Kraken: I’m through taking it easy.

(Unwilling to hear any more, he reaches for his waist and throws a flash grenade to the ground.)

Robbie: AHHHHHHHH!!!

Kimberly: AHHHHHHHH!!!

Tommy: AHHHHHHHH!!!! 

“Zedd dies, or I die."

(He bolts toward the castle, leaving the blinded rangers behind. Once their vision resets all they can make out his back as he pulls away.)

Rocky: He’s getting away!

Tommy: Leave him. He’s not our priority. 

Katherine: He’s a maniac. Who is that?

Robbie: Our new pink ranger if he’s interested. 

Katherine: Why didn’t you attack him? 

Billy: It’s a long story. Zedd kind of screwed him over. We didn’t help. We… sort of owe it to him to keep him alive. 

(Katherine appears stunned.)

Katherine: Y-you make deals with monsters?

Robbie: His name is Kraken.

Katherine: I…

Kimberly: He’s not going to harm us. There’s nothing to be so concerned about.

Katherine: But he plans on assassinating Lord Zedd.

Kimberly: And…?

Katherine: Uh… it would disrupt our whole mission if there’s a coup going on. 

Kimberly: …

Billy: (Shrugs) I guess she’s not wrong. 

Tommy: That just means we better move fast. Head out. 

(Without another word on the subject, the rangers dutifully continue on their path toward Zedd’s castle. Kim however has more to say, and turns to Robbie to whisper it.) 

Kimberly: Watch that girl’s back.

Robbie: There’s really nothing there to watch. 

Kimberly: No. I mean something’s up with her.

Robbie: Oh. Got you.

(Back in Angel Grove a panicked yet dejected Bulk and Skull take to the streets to warn its residences of an incoming attack.)

Bulk: Danger! Danger!

Skull: We’re all gonna die!

Bulk: Run for your lives!

Skull: Hide your kids!

Bulk: Hide your wife!

Skull: Hide your husband!

(To their dismay though, nobody really seems to care. They all go about shopping and otherwise minding their own business. As if Bulk and Skull didn’t exist.)

Skull: I don’t get it Bulky. Why is no one listening?

“We’re all in danger! We’re all gonna die!”

Bulk: Huh?

(They turn around to find a disheveled lunatic screaming from the corner.) 

“The day of reckoning is upon us. Accept the Lord Jesus Christ as your savior!”

Bulk: Looks like we need the uniforms to be taken serious. 

Skull: But we don’t have the uniforms anymore. And the police department won’t act. What do we do?

(After pausing for a brief moment, a bulb flashes over Skull’s head. He slaps Bulk’s shoulder with an idea…)

Skull: Hey! What about lunch?

 

Bulk: No time! Junior Police or not, we have a city to keep safe. Come on!

(He yanks Skull off screen as they continue their quest. Meanwhile, back on the moon…)

Katherine: Okay… just this way. Be very, very quiet. 

(Katherine leads the rangers along a side door to of the towering castle. Just to their right they find the massive Tenga farm seen being cultivated by Master Vile. Most of whom are asleep.)

Kimberly: Oh my goodness.

Katherine: Shh!

Billy: (Whispers) This population of Tenga Warriors rivals a small country for sure. 

Aisha: (Whispers) And it’s only the beginning…

Robbie: We may need to revisit our plan to make a dent in Zedd’s preparations. 

(Katherine presses herself against the door, sticking her ear against the door.)

Katherine: I hear voices. Somebody’s in there. 

Rocky: What do we do? Do we wait?

Katherine: No. Squatt and Baboo sleep nearly a mile below the main chambers. We can subdue them but we need to be quiet. 

Tommy: Okay… 

(Tommy quietly pulls out Saba, and gestures to the others to pull out their blade blasters.)

Tommy: Open the door…

Katherine: …

Tommy: Now!

(Katherine knocks down the door raid style. The rangers flood inside Squatt and Baboo’s bedroom, who are in footie pajamas and holding stuffed bears.)

Baboo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Tommy: Get on the ground!

Squatt: What’s happening?!

Kimberly: Get on the ground!

Baboo: Quick, turn off the computer!

Adam: Don’t move!

Squatt: Please, please!! I’m too young to die!!

Baboo: Wait, it’s the power rangers!

Squatt: The power rangers? But how?

(Katherine jumps in and places her index to her lips.)

Katherine: Shh. 

Squatt: Katherine?!

Katherine: We’re not here to hurt either of you. We’re looking to take back Ninjor. Say nothing and you’ll be fine. 

Baboo: As long as you don’t go through my search history, knock yourselves out. 

Billy: We should restrain them so they don’t cause any trouble. 

Adam: Right.

Aisha: There are handcuffs right over there. 

(Kimberly walks over and grabs them.)

Kimberly: I don’t even wanna know what you two do with these. 

(Before long the duo are bound by the wrists behind their backs.)

Katherine: Alright let’s move up. It’s a long flight of stairs. But maybe we can get out of here undetected. 

(She then opens the door to the staircase…)

Katherine: (Gasps) …!

Goldar: Eh…? What is going on here?

Tommy: Goldar!

Goldar: What is this?! Rangers?!

(Goldar bursts through, unsheathing his sword.)

Goldar: You dare infiltrate our base?

Katherine: They’re with me.

Kimberly: What?!

Tommy: What?!

Goldar: What?!

Katherine: I have captured them. They are under my control. I plan on presenting them to my Lord as an apology for my recent… indiscretion. 

Goldar: Huh?!

(Thinking on his feet, Tommy stands up straight, with his arms to his side as if he is zombified. The others follow suit. Not fully sold, Goldar pops his head in and looks around.)

Goldar: Eh… Why is this place such a mess? Why are these two handcuffed?

Katherine: …we found them this way?

Goldar: Hmm.

Katherine: …

 

Goldar: I told you two to quit your horseplay. Now I’m gonna leave you this way to teach you a lesson. 

Squatt & Baboo: Yes Goldar…

(Katherine lets out a massive sigh of relief as Goldar turns away.)

Goldar: Come on. I’ll inform our evilness. 

(He leads Katherine and the rangers up the flight of stairs. Robbie leans toward Kimberly as they march.)

Robbie: (Whispers) Seems like you had nothing to worry about.

Kimberly: (Whispers) I guess…

(Meanwhile back on earth, a newly determined Bulk and Skull take to the streets and work on how to keep their town safe.)

Skull: Okay so what are we gonna do? We don’t have a uniform, we don’t have a plan and we don’t have a clue where to start. Are you sure you don’t wanna just head to the Youth Center and wait it out like we usually do? I think Ernie’s baking a cake we can fall into. Eh? For old time sake.

Bulk: No Skull. We’re Angel Grove Junior Police. 

Skull: No we’re not, Bulk.

Bulk: Yes. We are. We don’t need a uniform and a badge to tell us otherwise.

Skull: Yes we do, Bulky. That’s kinda how that works.

Bulk: You know what I mean dimwit. We went into the force to help our city and make it a better place. And our work doesn’t end just because we’re not in it. 

Skull: Then where do we go? What do we do?

Bulk: (Sighs) I don’t know. 

Skull: Hey! Maybe Sammy might have some pull in the precinct. 

Bulk: Yeah! That’s not a bad idea.

Skull: Where is she? 

Bulk: I don’t know. Didn’t she run off with us when we first saw the monster?

“RAWWWWWR.”

“Ahhhh!”

(The familiar roar coming behind them triggers a familiar fear. The second scream however…)

Bulk: Sammy!

(Bulk and Skull find an adolescent sized Thrax, holding a prettified Sammy by the back of the neck. With a tear rolling down her cheek, she cries for help, careful not to make any sudden moves.)

Sammy: Help you guys.

Bulk: Stay put. We’ll get help.

Sammy: No. Please don’t go. I’m not safe.

Skull: …

Bulk: …

Thrax: Bring me to my mother. Or I bring the girl to her maker. 

Bulk: …

Skull: …

(Meanwhile…) 

Lord Zedd: This is wonderful.

(Back on the moon, Lord Zedd bellows out in sheer bliss as Katherine stands before him with a seemingly statuesque ranger team behind her.)

Katherine: Do you forgive me my Lord?

Lord Zedd: Forgive you? I darn near want to marry you.

(He stops. Then looks around.)

Lord Zedd: Forget I said that. But yes, I forgive you.

(He turns to address his minions. Including Squatt and Baboo, who remain handcuffed.)

Lord Zedd: You nimrods ought to take note. She disappoints me once and repays me with what you disappointments have failed to do for years. 

Squatt: We passed around an apology card once, didn’t we?

Baboo: That was an anniversary card, Squatt.

Squatt: Oh. Well I guess my comments still fit.

Lord Zedd: Silence. This is a cause for celebration. Goldar, get my wife and son. They’re about to witness history in the making. 

Goldar: Yes master.

(Goldar wanders off.)

Lord Zedd: The rest of you, go find me the finest bottle of oyster juice and some glasses. This victory will be extra sweet.

Squatt: Yes master.

Baboo: Right away.

Squatt: Think you give me a hand?

(With everybody gone, Zedd turns back to Katherine.)

Lord Zedd: Now as for you. Keep an eye on your prize catch while I go slip into something more festive.

(He walks off.)

Kimberly: Ew. Let’s find Ninjor before we find out what he puts on. 

Billy: Good idea.

Robbie: I’ll be in the back.

(The team spreads out and in a hurried yet controlled panic, they tear apart Zedd’s castle in search of Ninjor. Tommy looks in Goldar’s bedroom, Aisha and Billy in the bathrooms. Rocky sorts through the kitchen selves, though likely looking for something to eat. Finally, Kimberly enters Finster’s workshop./ She gasps at what she finds…)

Kimberly: Oh my god. Ninjor!

(She tears her helmet off at the atrocity she’s witnnesing and runs to his barely conscious side.)

Ninjor: Ugh…

Kimberly: You guys I found him!

(Within seconds, most of the ranger team joins her. They too remove their helmets in shock.)

Tommy: He’s in bad shape.

Aisha: Ninjor, can you talk?

(Hedoesn’t speak, but instead gestures weakly toward the egg that’s just out of his reach. just out of his reach. Rocky walks forward, grabs the egg and pops it into his own mouth.)

Rocky: (Munching) Oh man. Thanks Ninjor.

Kimberly: I need something to break these ropes. Can somebody bring me a knife?

Tommy: Quick let’s find something sharp.

(The rangers spread out again to try and free their friend as quickly as possible. Kimberly remains by his side though to try and console him.)

Kimberly: I’m so sorry they did this to you, Ninjor. We’re getting you out of here.

(Ninjor turns to her. He summons the last of his energy to speak.)

Ninjor: (Weakly) You… must go.

Kimberly: What? But why? We’re gonna set you free.

Ninjor: (Weakly) You are in danger.

Kimberly: No we’re not. Zedd thinks we’re on his side.

Ninjor: (Weakly) This… is a trap.

Kimberly: What?

“This. Is a trap.”

(A steel gate closes at the entrance of Finster’s workshop. Kim turns around and finds Lord Zedd right behind her. Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Adam and Aisha are being held down by a horde of Tenga warriors.) 

 

Lord Zedd: Pink ranger, the bride that got away. What a fitting end to your ranger career. Only after this, you won’t be heading to Florida. Because I will be ending you to your doom. Gyahahaha.

Kimberly: …

 

To be continued.


	22. Season 3 - Episode 22: A different Shade of Pink Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rangers face off head to head with Lord Zedd in an effort to rescue Ninjor. Kimberly selects her replacement.

“So pink ranger, it comes to this.”

(We pick up inside of Zedd’s castle. The rangers rescue mission thwarted by what appears to be a well laid trap. Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Adam and Aisha are held captive, with laser-wielding Tenga Warriors, leaving Kim, locked inside of Finster’s workshop turned torture chamber. Face to face with the devil himself.)

Lord Zedd: What a way to go in your final mission. Only it won’t be to Florida where you’ll go after this. Cause I’ll be sending you to your doom.

Kimberly: …

(Knowingly outmatched in every way, Kimberly stands petrified as Zedd gets into fighting stance.)

Tommy: Let her go!

 

Lord Zedd: Silence. Men with guns to their backs don’t make orders. 

(Katherine rushes in. She sticks her hand through the metal bars preventing the pink rangers escape.)

Katherine: Kimberly!

(Kim turns her head half way back.)

Kimberly: If I survive, just wait till I get my hands on you. 

Katherine: What?

Lord Zedd: Hahaha. You think she’s sophisticated enough to think all of this up?

Kimberly: Huh?

Lord Zedd: She’s a little girl! Why I nearly birthed her. And I know her better than she knows herself. I knew she’d feel sorry for messing up and I knew when she took the fall for my capturing Ninjor she would try to get him back for you. Why do you think I kept her teleporting abilities in tact?

Katherine: (Shakes head) You’re a monster!

Lord Zedd: No, I am the monster. 

Katherine: …

Lord Zedd: Thank you for all your help my dear. You’ve served me well as the pet you were. But now that you’ve outgrown your usefulness, I shall put you down, as I will the pink ranger! 

(Meanwhile…)

Bulk: Stay calm, Sammy! We’ll help you…

(Thrax, Rita and Zedd’s son, left abandoned by Rita is terrorizing Angel Grove. Sammy is held hostage. And with the rangers on the moon, it leaves disgraced former police officers, Bulk and Skull, as the only line in defense to saving her.)

Skull: …how? We don’t have weapons. We can’t call for back up. We’re just two school yard bullies. 

Sammy: (Terrified) Please… help you guys…

Bulk: We may not have anything from the force, (Points to head) but we’ve still got this. 

Skull: Bulky, how are buzz cuts going to save her?

Bulk: No you dimwit, all of our police academy knowhow still stays with us. We trained in de-escalation. We just have to recall that.

Thrax: Hey! Bring me my mommy or the girl gets it.

Sammy: Ahh!!

(Bulk takes a deep breath, then sticks his hand out calmly.)

Bulk: Okay, no need to do anything rash. We can help you here. But I need you to help us help you. 

Thrax: I’m listening.

Bulk: Okay. Now why don’t you tell us where your mommy is?

Thrax: I don’t know. 

Bulk: Do you have any way of contacting her that we can use?

(Thrax shakes his head.)

Bulk: Do you… know her name?

Thrax: No!

Skull: (whispers) What does our know how say about this?

Bulk: We’re screwed. 

Sammy: (Panicking) Oh man, oh man. I’m gonna die…

(Meanwhile, back on the moon…)

Lord Zedd: Shame. You would have made a darling queen. And together we could’ve ruled the entire solar system.

Kimberly: Sorry I missed my chance.

Lord Zedd: You will be, when I get through with you.

(Knowing she has no other choice but to fight, Kim pulls out her Power Bow.)

Kimberly: We’ll see about that.

(She fires two shots which Zedd easily swats them away with his staff. With no hesitation, she leaps toward him with side kick. Zedd catches her foot and tosses her aside effortlessly. She slams into a table, knocking down the empty shelves.)

Kimberly: Ugh!

(Zedd picks up his staff and stabs it toward her, unleashing a powerful beam that narrowly misses her head as she ducks. The wall crumbles behind her. Kim’s breathing picks up as she realizes she is fighting for her life.)

Lord Zedd: Your cute little kicks might work against one of Finster’s monsters. But not against the Lord of Darkness. 

(Kim picks her blade blaster and fires off three shots at Zedd’s feet. He jukes back giving Kim an opening to attack.)

“Hi-yaa!!”

(She leaps in front of him and lands two kicks to his side. Zedd takes a wild swing at her but she backflips out of it. Once she’s on her feet though. He stomps her chest and brings her down.)

Lord Zedd: Are all these “Hi-yaa’s” really necessary? Honestly, you and Tommy we’re meant for each other. 

(Kim looks up helplessly as Zedd mocks her. A distressed Katherine looks away and runs off screen.)

Rito: Whoa, what?! The one that talks funny is getting away!

Lord Zedd: What? Who was supposed to watch her? Somebody grab her before she messes up my plan.

(The Tengas look away, giving Tommy a brief window…)

Tommy: Sui-yaa!

(A roundhouse kick, takes down his foe and his weapon. Suddenly chaos breaks loose in Zedd’s castle as the distraction allows the teens to fight back. All of Zedd’s minions and several Tengas are face to face with the rangers. Adam lays lightning fast kicks to Tengas circling him Aisha and Billy deal with Rito.)

 

Rito: Come here. You’re in my house now!

(He swings at Billy’ head who drops to the floor and leg sweeps him. Rito leaps and turns around. He’s met with a boot the face.) 

Rito: Oww!

Aisha: So was the Mayor’s house. Till we kicked out outta there. 

(Rito tumbles over Billy who is still knelt to the floor.) 

Rito: (Grimacing) Time out…

(Tommy on the other side duals with Squatt and Baboo.)

Baboo: Take this!

Squatt: And that!

Baboo: And that!

(Still handcuffed though, the two can do little more than weak shin kicks that barely reach. Tommy is able to stomp down both of them with ease.)

Baboo: Ahhh!!

Squatt: We need help!

(Now free, Tommy runs to the gate to Kim’s aid. He tries in vain to push it open.)

Tommy: Kim!

Kimberly: Tommy!

Tommy: Hang tight.

(Katherine returns. now with a janitor-like set of keys.)

Katherine: I’ll get you out!

Lord Zedd: Ahahaha. Good luck. She’ll nothing more than a pretty pink pulp by the time you find the right key. 

(Kat struggles with keys. Sweat beads starts forming and make it harder for Katherine to grip the small keys as her hands become clammy. Zedd confidently walks over to a fallen pink ranger and pins her down with his steel foot across her neck.)

Kimberly: (Gagging) ….!!!

Lord Zedd: Enough cat and mouse. 

(He points the sharp end of his staff at her face. He hovers it threateningly between her eyes.)

Lord Zedd: It’s time to finish you off once and for all.

(In a swift motion he lifts it over his head. However just as he is about to drop the hammer his staff is swatted away.)

Lord Zedd: Huh?!

(He looks ahead and sees his staff on the ground. He looks up to see who’s responsible…)

Lord Zedd: What?! Who are you?

Kraken: The last thing you’ll ever see.

(Without another word, Kraken punches Zedd in the face, pushing him off of Kimberly. Zedd reaches for his staff but gets caught by one of his tentacles. He is then flung across the room where he crashes into Finster’s monster-o-matic.) 

Lord Zedd: Ugh. 

(Without a moment of hesitation, Kraken storms over and stomps Zedd hard in the stomach several times.)

Kraken: You dare forget me?

(He continues to kick him, harder and harder with every blow.)

Kraken: Am I just another monster to you? You kill my friends? Destroy my planet? You can bet I haven’t forgotten you.

(He then stomps down on Zedd’s neck with his boot. Just enough weight to make him suffer as he chokes the life out of his sworn enemy. Kimberly manages to muster enough energy to get back to her feet.)

Kimberly: …Kraken! Do you need help?

Kraken: DO I LOOK LIKE I NEED HELP, PINK RANGER?!

Kimberly: …

Kraken: Get what you came here and go. Zedd is mine.

Kimberly: …right. 

(Kim turns around and tries to break Ninjor free with her bare hands. After a few seconds, it hits her that she has a blade blaster for a reason. She pulls it out and points it at his wrists.)

Kimberly: Don’t move Ninjor. 

Ninjor: …

(She quickly blasts all four ropes off. He spills free off the table and needs to be caught before he hits the floor.)

Kimberly: Hang on Ninjor, I’ve got you. 

Ninjor: (Struggles) Thank you…

Kimberly: You’ve done so much for us. It’s the least we could do for you. 

Ninjor: Dulcea… (coughs) would be proud of you all…

Kimberly: Save your strength.

(Right on cue, Katherine finds the right key and opens the door. Rocky and Adam rush inside to help keep Ninjor up and guide him out the door.)

Kraken: (To Zedd) I will enjoy this moment. 

Lord Zedd: (Gasps) …!!

Kraken: You may not remember me. But I will make sure in your dying breath that you will remember the names, Blink, Flamer and It.

(Out of desperation, Zedd zaps Kraken with a beam from his finger, gossing him across the room.)

Lord Zedd: (Panting) Keep… waiting…

Kimberly: Kraken!

Kraken: Ugh. Get out! You must not let him gain the ultimate power. 

Kimberly: …

(Zedd returns to his feet. He summons the staff into his hands. The rangers grow concerned.)

Tommy: No way. We can help.

Kraken: No you cannot. Now go!

Rocky: Not before we help you take care of--

Kraken: GO!!!!!!

(Despite their duties to never leave an ally behind, the rangers know Kraken is right. Without another word they leave, carrying Ninjor down the castle stairs and out of the exit. Kraken remains behind, struggling to get back to his feet.)

Kraken: (Grimaces) …

Lord Zedd: So, let me get this straight: I sent your friends to their dooms? Sounds more like someone isn’t taking personal responsibility for their own failures. 

 

Kraken: You no good son of a--

Lord Zedd: Silence.

Kraken: …

Lord Zedd: But I’m sorry, I don’t remember any of it. To you, the day Zedd graced your life was the most important day of your life. 

Kraken: …

Lord Zedd: But for me? It was Tuesday. 

Kraken: You’ll pay for what you’ve done!

(With one last ounce of strength, Kraken awakens. He attempts to slice Zedd’s head off. In doing so, Zedd capitalizes on an opening. He buries the sharp end of his staff into his abdomen.)

Lord Zedd: I think not.

(Instantly, Kraken falls limp. He sabre falls to the floor. From the outside of the castle most of the ranger team and Kat can hear a chillingly sadistic laugh from a mile above. Their stomachs drop in what in no way sounds encouraging.)

Katherine: …

Tommy: No.

Kimberly: Kraken…

Katherine: We’ve got to get back up there. 

Billy: We can’t. Unfortunately it would only risk what we came to do. 

Tommy: We’re gonna make him pay for this. But first we need to get Ninjor to safety.

(Suddenly, a loud explosion is heard.)

Billy: Huh?

Adam: What now?

Tommy: Brace yourselves.

(It comes from the back of the castle. From a distance, a shadowy figure is seen running their way.)

Kimberly: Here comes trouble. 

Aisha: Wait, no.

Rocky: Is that?

Tommy: Robbie!

(Gone unaccounted for, the brown ranger scurries through the side of the castle, fighting through a smattering of Tenga warriors. Master Vile is far behind, making chase.)

Robbie: We gotta go!

Kimberly: What did you do?

Robbie Buy us some time. Come on!

(Smoke emanates from where the Tenga farm was being nurtured.) 

Master Vile: You’re ruining everything!! You will pay for this!!

Robbie: Let’s go!

(Without second thought, Kat grabs hold of the group as they teleport back to earth. Back in the castle, Zedd addresses his crew.)

Lord Zedd: What happened back there?

Rito: (Shrugs) I don’t know!

Squatt: I’ve been here the whole time. 

Baboo: It sounded like an explosion.

Lord Zedd: You don’t say, Sherlock?! I wanna know where it came from!

Baboo: …

(Goldar returns, with Rita being pulled behind him.)

Rita: Let go of me you stupid flying monkey!

Lord Zedd: Goldar! What do you think you are doing?

Goldar: My lord, I just learned of what treasonous act Rita has committed. 

Lord Zedd: What?

Goldar: She just abandoned your son, the heir of evil, on earth. She tried to get rid of him.

Lord Zedd: You did what?!

Rita: I-I can explain. I just wanted to give him a tour of the fire department. Then the phone rang and I--

Lord Zedd: I’ve heard enough!

Goldar: Yes! Are we finally gonna send her back to the deepest depth of space where she belongs?

Lord Zedd: No. If my son is on earth, then we are travelling to earth right. Grab your coats, everyone. 

(As the mayhem moves back to earth, the hostage situation already looks to be at a boiling point.)

Bulk: Okay, okay. Just calm down. We’re on your side here. 

(Back in Angel Grove, Bulk is seen talking solo with Thrax.)

Bulk: We wanna see this get resolved peacefully. I have my partner working on getting your mommy as we speak.

(Inside of a phone booth, Skull is seen in a sweat.)

Skull: Hello Lt. Stone… it’s me, Skullovich. No, no! Please don’t hang up, don’t hang up!! I have some information you might need to hear…

Bulk: Okay… now you haven’t done anything we can’t fix. That’s good on you. Let’s keep it that way. 

Sammy: Bulk… what are you doing?

Bulk: I’m trying to de-escalate here so that everyone leaves safely.

Sammy: Well you should like a total dork. This better work. 

Bulk: I’m gonna need the hostage to be calm at this time and to refrain from re-escalating. 

Sammy: If I die because you tried to do something you saw on C.H.I.P.S., I’m so gonna haunt you in your sleep.

Bulk: (Sweating) I’m gonna ask again kindly… that the hostage please be calm and shut her pie hole!!

Thrax: GRRRRR!!! This is making me angry.

(Thrax tightens his grip around Sammy’s neck, who clenched back up.)

Sammy: (Gasps) …!

Thrax: You have one hour to get me my mommy or the girl gets it. 

Bulk: (Under his breath) C’mon Skull…

(Meanwhile, back at the command center…)

 

Alpha: I can’t get a lock on them, Zordon!

(Alpha frantically runs around trying to locate the team’s whereabouts.)

Zordon: If they were teleported by Katherine then she would not have picked up by our tracking systems. We will just need to trust in Katherine that her intentions and pure. 

Alpha: You want me to trust in Zedd’s spy?! Aye ya yai. 

Zordon: She has proven to have pure intentions thus far, Alpha. Have faith. 

(He keeps pushing buttons until the eight teens suddenly re-appear, spit back onto the hard marble floor. Ninjor spills on top of them.)

Alpha: Rangers! You made it!

Zordon: And you have Ninjor. Alpha, clear a bench for him so that we can provide him with some medical attention. 

Alpha: Right away.

(On Alpha’s input, a black recliner bench appears beneath Ninjor. He now appears too weak to be conscious. Kim gets up and rips her helmet off.)

Kimberly: We barely made it out of there Zordon. I barely made it out of there. 

Zordon: I am aware, Kimberly. And I am thankful that you have returned safely. 

(Billy rips his helmet off, along with all the others.)

Billy: If it weren’t for Kraken... who know what would have happened?

Katherine: We left him back there with Lord Zedd. Is there any way we can get a lock on him and bring him back?

Zordon: I am sorry, Katherine. It is too late to save him.

Katherine: …

Kimberly: You mean…?

Zordon: Yes, Kimberly. 

(Instantly, the team’s hearts drop, as what they knew would happen if they left, happened. They each share blank stares of despair. A cloud of doubt begins to form over the team before Alpha continues…) 

Alpha: You made the right decision leaving when you did. 

Zordon: Alpha is correct. Despite his plot for revenge, Kraken knew what was ultimately most important. And so he knowingly sacrificed himself, so that we could save Ninjor, and thus keep Lord Zedd from gaining access to the Zeo crystals. That is the best form of revenge.

Tommy: Zordon’s right. Now let’s make his actions count. 

(Still distraught, Katherine takes the loss especially hard.) 

Katherine: I should have trusted him. I called him a monster… and he saved our lives.

Kimberly: No Katherine. I should have trusted you. 

Katherine: What?

(Kimberly slowly approaches Katherine. She takes her hand and looks her in her eyes.)

Kimberly: I called you… all sorts of things. 

Katherine: …

Kimberly: And you without question saved my life. Thank you, Katherine. And I’m so, so sorry for being skeptical. 

(Kimberly leans in for a tight, meaningful embrace that puts a halt to the roller coaster of emotion that’s been the past several minutes.)

Katherine: You had every right to be skeptical Kim. I’m really truly sorry for everything I’ve done.

Kimberly: Don’t be. 

(The rest of the team look on, smiles on each of their faces. Each of them had come around to Katherine at some earlier point and now glad that in her departing moments, Kimberly crosses that finish line as well. Katherine, moved by the sentiment, eyes something that was left in her hand.)

Katherine: What? What is this?

(Kimberly pulls away as Katherine eyes the pink crane ninja coin.)

Kimberly: Welcome to the team.

Katherine: What?

Robbie: What?

Tommy: What?

 

Kimberly: There’s no one else that’s right for the role. 

Zordon: Once again Kimberly, I commend you for your wisdom beyond your years, as well as for the selflessness of your actions. Without question, Katherine is the best possible candidate for the job. I am glad you were able to put aside any past personal differences for the greater good of the team.

Alpha: I think the next thing we need to know is if Katherine accepts.

Katherine: Yes, of course! Kimberly… I-I don’t know what to say. 

Kimberly: Say nothing. Just act like I know you would: with dignity and integrity. 

Katherine: …

(Kimberly turns slowly to face her boyfriend.)

Kimberly: Shall we begin?

Tommy: …

Zordon: Tommy, summon the Sword of Convenient Time Filler once more. 

Tommy: …okay.

(Figuring things are relatively quiet now, Kimberly figures this is the perfect opportunity to transfer the pink powers over to her successor and “get it over with” so to speak. Her nearly blaze request figuratively smacks her teammates in the face, who now realize the gravity for what is going on.)

Adam: …

Rocky: …

Aisha: …

(For the new rangers, they are losing a stabilizing presence, and the person who, by and large, manage to keep the peace during the teams’ most trying period. For Aisha in particular, she is losing a new best friend just as their relationship began to truly take off.)

Billy: …

(Sighing and putting his hands on his waist, Billy realizes he is losing someone what has been like a sister to him these past three years.)

Robbie: …

(Despite having already said his goodbyes, the weight of her now actively leaving presses down on his chest. His only true friend since Trini left the team. Quite possibly the only strong tie he has remaining to the old team and to happier times, Robbie begins to question his place on the team moving forward.)

Tommy: …

(And as Tommy steps forward to accept the Sword of Convenient Time Filler, which appears magically in his hand, he does so with the heaviest of hearts. He will be saying goodbye to his love, and his biggest supporter.)

Kimberly: I’m ready.

(Kimberly clips on her helmet one final time. Tommy then turns around and raises the sword high once more. This time, the lights dim in the command center as power is siphoned from Kimberly then passed through the sword and into Katherine. Their friends look on in awe as the former pink ranger begin to power down. She slowly morphs out of her suits involuntarily and begins to feel weak and stagger. Her friends run over to aid her, Tommy in the forefront.)

Tommy: Kim, are you okay?

(She holds her head to try and make the spinning stop.)

Kimberly: Ugh. No…

Zordon: That is your body adjusting and returning to your normal state. It should pass in a few minutes.

(Tommy hangs on meaningfully tight to his girlfriend. It may be the last time in a very long time that he will have such an opportunity. From the corner of their eyes, someone appears and puts their hand on Kimberly’s shoulder.)

Katherine: I won’t let you down.

(She looks up to find herself eerily looking at the pink mighty morphin’ power ranger. Only it’s no longer her.)

Kimberly: I know. That’s why I picked you.

Tommy: Hopefully we have enough time to show you the ropes before you put those new powers to use. 

(Just then however, the alarm sounds.)

Alpha: Aye, ya, yai!

Tommy: (Sighs) Spoke too soon.

Zordon: Behold the viewing globe. 

(The team, sans Kimberly and Tomy, rush to the viewing globe. Katherine removes her helmet.)

Katherine: Oh my.

Robbie: Sammy’s in trouble!

Rocky: We gotta get down there. 

Aisha: Wait, what is he holding her hostage for?

Zordon: That is where this gets interesting. He is looking for his mother. And he appears to share some genetic make-up with Lord Zedd. 

Kimberly: Gross. Let me see.

(Kimberly summons the energy to get up and walk toward the viewing globe, ahead of the pack.)

Adam: Rita had a baby?

Kimberly: And that’s the demon she spawned? 

(She turns around to face Zordon.)

Kimberly: So if we can lure Rita out. Sammy should be free?

Zordon: Yes and no, Kimberly. For while he was birthed from Rita, he shares no biological relations to her. 

Kimberly: Then who’s the mother?

Zordon: You are.

(Meanwhile back in Angel Grove, the hostage situation has caught the attention of onlookers as police step in. Lt. Stone has taken over the duties of negotiating with Thrax as Bulk and Skull have taken a back seat.)

Lt. Stone: You don’t make the demands around here. We’ve got you surrounded. You have thirty seconds to release the hosta--

Thrax: SHUT UP. SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I WILL GET VERY ANGRY.

Sammy: (cries) ….!

 

Lt. Stone: Okay big guy, just keep your hands where I can see them and nobody gets hurt. 

(Stone looks up and around him, as if waiting for back up to be in position. Bulk and Skull manage to squeeze back in.)

Bulk: Mind telling us what exactly you are doing?

Skull: Yeah. You’re totally blowing this.

Lt. Stone: I’m negotiating a hostage situation. Like a professional police officer does. 

Thrax: Give the fat one the mic back. I like him better.

(Thrax begins to get increasingly agitated, however Stone appears for less interested in de-escalating and ignores his request.)  
Lt. Stone: Besides, we just need to stall him. 

Bulk: Stall him? We’ve already stalled for an hour. 

Skull: You have a lead on this guy’s mom?

Lt. Stone: No, and I’m not interested in working out a deal with a friggen monster. We have snipers in position. Once we have a shot we’ll give them the green light. 

Bulk: Are you crazy? That’s extremely dangerous. What if it just makes him angry?

Skull: Yeah. And besides, the guy just wants his mommy. Haven’t we all wanted our mommy’s before? 

Lt. Stone: We all aren’t dangerous savages. And it’s the chief’s orders. And that’s his daughter. 

(From behind the barricade, Chief Kwan, Sammy’s father, cries out for her well being…)

“Hang in there sweetheart. We’ll get you outta this safely.”

Sammy: …

Bulk: But it’s my friend. I can negotiate him letting her go safely.

(On top of a nearby roof where a sniper gets set, Zedd, Rita, Vile and the gang appear behind him.)

Sniper: Alright I’m in position. I have the solution.

Lord Zedd: As do we.

Sniper: Wha-?! I need back up, I need back-

(Before he can finish his call, Zedd points his staff at him, emitting a powerful beam to silence him.)

Lt. Stone: You know for a couple of guys I let go for being reckless you sure are being conservative here. 

Bulk: You had a chance to contain this situation and now it’s our turn. 

Lt. Stone: …

(Stone turns back to the chief, who stares back at him blankly.)

Lt. Stone: Alright. You can lead. But if this goes south, we’re taking the shot. We’re not risking the hostages’ life. Got it?

Bulk: (Nods) Got it. 

(Stone throws his arms into Bulk’s chest, handing over his walkie talkie. Bulk stumples to put it back on.)

Bulk: Uh okay… it’s me again… the fat one.

(Back at the command center, Zordon breaks the news of Thrax’s origins to the team…) 

Kimberly: What?!

Adam: Say that again?!

Katherine: Kim? Did I… miss something? Was there something before you and Tommy?

Zordon: No Katherine. About a year ago, before you were involved, before Zedd and Rita had even wedded, Lord Zedd had sought Kimberly to be his bride. He twice kidnapped Kimberly, with the second attempt leading to him implanting his evil seed inside of her before she could escape. 

(Kim shakes her head in absolute disgust.) 

Kimberly: And I thought I’d received enough therapy to work through that experience. 

Zordon: And while we were able to extract the seed and place it in Rita, he continues to share Kimberly’s genetic make-up. Thrax is that seed. I am sorry Kimberly. 

Kimberly: …

Zordon: No part of me enjoys delivering this news. 

Aisha: So technically, that’s your son?

Alpha: I’m afraid so. 

Kimberly: …

Rocky: They grow up so fas--

Kimberly: Shut up Rocky. SHUT. UP.

Rocky: …

(The news sends Kimberly into a full-fledged panic.)

Kimberly: Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god… no… why me…? What do I do?

Aisha: It’s okay Kim. Don’t sweat it.

Kimberly: Don’t sweat it?

Robbie: Yeah. You can do like my dad and split. For extra points you can drop dead. 

Kimberly: Now’s not the time for jokes, Robbie. 

Aisha: This really puts a hamper on your plans to move away huh? I mean now you have to look for a new school, he’ll have to make new friends!

Kimberly: Stop it!

(Out of nowhere, Ninjor lifts his head…)

Ninjor: I hear at this age, kids can be pure evil. 

Kimberly: You guys!

(In the midst of her outrage, Kim does something she didn’t expect… bust out laughing. Her friends all join her, including Ninjor, Alpha and Zordon. The relief defused an otherwise tense and difficult moment and distracts from a horrendous situation.)

Kimberly: I love you guys.

Aisha: We love you too girl.

(Tommy places his hands comfortingly on her shoulder.)

Tommy: Don’t worry Kim. Just put this out of your mind. We’ll defeat him just like any other monster we defeat.

Kimberly: Okay… do you still love me?

 

Tommy: More than ever. 

(She smiles warmly at him.)

Kimberly: Do you still wanna have kids with me someday?

(He pauses.)

Tommy: I mean… is that how he’s gonna look like?

Kimberly: Tommy!

Robbie: Well, we gotta get down there. I don’t think Bulk and Skull can hold him off for much longer. 

Billy: He’s right. Let’s go. 

Tommy: Alright guys, are you gonna be okay? 

Kimberly: Yeah, I’ll keep Ninjor company. Good luck you guys. 

Tommy: Alright. Back to action!

(Meanwhile back downtown…)

Thrax: What’s the hold up?

Bulk: Uh-uh… we’re still on it. I have guys on the other end getting in contact with your family. 

“Look no further.”

(Between Bulk and Skull and Thrax, Zedd appears with Rita and Master Vile.)

Master Vile: My grandson!

Thrax: …

Lord Zedd: Son. I’ve returned for you. Me and your mother. 

(He hits her.)

Rita: Uh, yeah! And my! You’ve gotten so big and handsome since I last saw you… in that fire station I left you. Why you look just like your father. 

 

Thrax: Mom?

Rita: …yeah.

Lord Zedd: Forgive her negligence. She didn’t mean to lose you. She’d lose her breast cones if they weren’t attached to her. 

(He gives her a cold look.)

Thrax: You’re not my mother. 

Rita: Eh? What is he talking about? I delivered you! If it’s not you, then there’s another ugly baby roaming around.

Thrax: SILENCE.

(He tightens his grip on Sammy, NOW using both hands. The crowd gasps.)

Bulk: Alright, alright! Everyone calm down! We can work this out so everybody--

Rita: Oh save it. 

Bulk: …

Skull: …

Lord Zedd: What do you mean, boy? This is your mother. As unfortunate as that may be, it is the hand you’ve been dealt. Now come home so we can eat the slop your mother calls supper. 

Thrax: I refuse to go home with that phony. 

Lord Zedd: I did not ask you to come with me son, I am commanding you to. 

Thrax: And I’m commanding you to eat my shorts. 

Lord Zedd: WHAT?!

Rito: Burn!

Lord Zedd: I refuse to be spoken to that way by my own flesh and blood. I put you on this earth and I can take you away.

Thrax: Do your worst old man.

Bulk: …should I still be here for this?

(Just in time the rangers arrive. They land between Thrax and the villains.)

“Oh my goodness!”

“It’s them!”

Bulk and Skull: The power rangers!

Lord Zedd: Rangers! Haven’t you ruined enough of my plans today?

Tommy: We’re just getting started. 

(Robbie points to Thrax in a commanding tone.)

Robbie: Let her go Thrax. No one needs to get hurt. 

Thrax: Silence!

Robbie: (Gasps) …!

Lord Zedd: Just like the old man, eh? 

Thrax: I came here in search of my mother and I’m not letting go of this girl until I’ve found her.

Tommy: Well then you give us no choice. 

(The rangers line up across Thrax, their blade blaster out and aimed.)

Tommy: You have until the count of three to release the hostage or we shoot. 

Bulk: Uh… that’s not gonna work. 

Tommy: One…

Thrax: …

Tommy: Two…

Sammy: …

Lord Zedd: They’re about to attack my little man. What do we do?

Rita: We make our baby groooooooooow!!

Lord Zedd: What?!

(Without consulting her husband, she leaps ahead of everyone else and hurls her wand near Thrax. It lands facing up, and with a sudden quake, the Earth starts to tear open right where the wand lands. The crowd disperses in a panic in the large cloud of smoke that fills the sky. Thrax is now giant.) 

Tommy: Clear out!

Rocky: Everyone clear out. 

Katherine: What do we do?

Robbie: The next step in your training. 

Tommy: We need NinjaMegazord power now!

“Red Ape Ninjazord. Power up.”

(The mighty red mechanical ape emerges; thumping his chest and marching into action.) 

“Black Frog Ninjazord. Power up.”

(Bursting out the water, the giant black frog is summoned.) 

“Pink Crane Ninjazord. Power up.”

(The graceful pink crane soars through the clouds.) 

“Blue Wolf Ninjazord. Power up.”

(From behind the mountains, the lone blue wolf arises. He howls into the sky, then rushes into battle.) 

“Yellow Bear Ninjazord. Power up.”

(With an enormous roar and slow methodical steps, the bear trudges into action.)

“Cockroach Ninjazord. Power up.”

(The shifty looking roach burrows out of the ground.) 

“White Falcon Ninjazord. Power up.”

(The majestic white falcon arrives. Its shriek echoes in the sky as it warns its enemy of its presence.)

Tommy: Let’s do it.

(The rangers leap into the air and jump aboard their respective Zords. They come together to initiate battle sequence. The frog and the bear fold into the legs and part of the torso. The wolf and ape become the arms. The roach latches onto the end of the wolf to create a hand blade. Finally, Katherine’s new crane Zord folds into itself to reveal a humanoid face. She is stunned by the inside of the cockpit.)

Katherine: My goodness, this is all so amazing! (Gasps) And look at the stereo on this thing!

Tommy: Alright gang, let’s topple this toddler. 

 

“Right.”

(The NinjaMegazord strikes a pose in await the fight of their lives… and wait… and wait…)

Rocky: Why isn’t he attacking?

Tommy: …I don’t know. 

Adam: Is he loading up an attack?

Tommy: What did I just say?

Robbie: Hey, you. Get ready to fight. 

(But Thrax appears more confused than vicious.)

Thrax: What? What’s happening? Why is everyone so little?

Aisha: You’re big now. Rita makes her monsters grow. (Shakes her head) It never works though.

Thrax: “Monsters?”

Aisha: Yes. Have you looked in a mirror? You’re a monster.

Thrax: I just wanted to be with my family. 

Robbie: Well you can join your ancestors when we send you straight to hell.

Thrax: Arg. I’ll destroy you.

(Angered, Thrax charges the Megazord.)

Robbie: Here he comes. 

Tommy: Brace yourselves. NinjaFalconzord, to the air!

(He leaps into the air to leapfrog Thrax. He recovers though...) 

Thrax: You shall not escape!

(He sends a beam from his fist that rocks the rangers to their core.) 

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

(Now from a rooftop with the rest of their minions, Rita and Zedd are seen bickering.) 

Lord Zedd: What did you do?! I in no way gave you permission to do what you did!!

Rita: (Curtsies) My apologies your majesty. Do I have your permission to go to the bathroom now?

Master Vile: (Points) Look! He’s winning!

Lord Zedd: Huh? Oh. Well now that’s my boy!

Rita: It’s like we’re watching him at soccer practice. How exciting!

Lord Zedd: Go Thrax, go!

Rita: Go Thrax, go!

(Meanwhile back at the command center, while kneeling down besides Ninjor, Kimberly’s gaze is stolen by what she sees from the viewing globe.)

 

Kimberly: (Gasps) I hope they’re okay. It’s me that he wants.

Zordon: You must have faith in them Kimberly. You nominated Katherine for a reason. For your safety, I must recommend that you stand back. You no longer have the protection of your powers. It is far too dangerous.

Kimberly: …

(Back in Angel Grove…)

Thrax: (Gasps) I wanted this to be easy… The sweaty boy said he could bring me my mommy. And the rat faced one said no one needed to be hurt. 

Robbie: Is it bad that I know exactly who he’s talking about?

Thrax: But if you want to be hurt. I’ll make you hurt. 

(He leaps onto the Ninjazord. The two tumble to the ground and roll down midtown with cars veering out of the way.)

Billy: Look out for pedestrians!

(Thrax settles on top of the Ninja Megazord. With the rangers helplessly on the floor. Without hesitation he grabs the Zords head and slams it repeatedly on the ground. The thunderous impacts jar the rangers from the seats.)

“AHHHHHHH!!!”

Katherine: I can’t reach the controls!

Billy: Our shields are taking a hit!

Adam: We can’t take much more!

(Suddenly he stops and turns his attention to the bear chest piece. He pulls at it trying to dismantle the Ninjazord, piece by piece.)

Tommy: What’s he doing?

Thrax: Making you pay!

Lord Zedd: Ahaha!

(Rita and Zedd celebrate their sons’ early success from the rooftop.)

Lord Zedd: He’s a chip off the old block.

Rita: More like a brick to the face.

(Back to the action, Thrax manages to be successful as the bear starts to come off. Sparks start flying as the alarms blare in the cockpit. Panic ensues.)

Aisha: He’s gonna destroy our Zord!

Katherine: What do we do?

Billy: I don’t know but we need to do it fast.

(Out of desperation, Katherine slams a random button. It fires a beam from the crane eyes atop the Ninja Megazord. It blows Thrax away and buys them some precious time.) 

Aisha: Phew. Way to go Kat!

Tommy: Quick let’s get up!

(Meanwhile back in the command center...)

Aisha: You see Kimberly? She’s alright.

Kimberly: Yeah…

(A weekend, yet awaking Ninjor turns his head.) 

Ninjor: You worry too much…

(Back on their feet, the rangers try to strategies before Thrax recovers.)

Rocky: What do we do? He’s way more powerful than anything we’ve ever faced…

Tommy: We can’t out muscle him.

Billy: Tommy’s right. 

(It’s too late however as Thrax returns to his feet. He wipes off the point of the blast as if it were a mere spill on his shirt.)

Thrax: You will pay for that. 

(He extends his arm, revealing a Z staff.)

Rocky: Things are about to get bad…

Katherine: Wait!

Thrax: Huh?

Tommy: Huh?

Katherine: We don’t have to do this?

Aisha: What are you doing?

Thrax: We’re not enemies, Thrax. Don’t be misled. We want you to be with your mother. But we need you to end the violence now. 

(Back at the command center.)

Alpha: What is she doing?

Kimberly: You’re right Alpha. She is smart.

Alpha: Huh?

(Kimberly returns to her feet. She walks toward the exit.)

Kimberly: That’s my cue. 

Alpha: Wait, Kimberly!

(Back downtown…)

Katherine: We understand how scared you might be. You’ve been forced to grow up the past… day, without a family to call your own. I don’t remember my family at all. I’m not even sure I have a family.

Thrax: You’re not?

Katherine: (Shakes head) No. I only know Zedd and Rita as my family. And they abandoned me. Like they abandoned you. 

Robbie: This is genius. 

Billy: She’s appealing to his humanity. Kraken would be proud.

Lord Zedd: She’s lying!! Don’t listen to her!!

Rita: Yeah! We’re your family. 

Thrax: SILENCE!

(He turns to face Zedd and Rita and shouts with booming authority.)

Thrax: You left me to die. You are not my true family.

Lord Zedd: I had nothing to do with that. That was this walking Lifetime move over here. 

Thrax: I’ve heard enough.

(He raises his fist to the tower.)

Squatt: Ahhh!!!

Baboo: No!!!

Rita: Wait!!!

Lord Zedd: They have your mommy!! They have them! They’ve captured her and they’re trying to trick you.

Thrax: N-no.

Katherine: That’s not true!

Lord Zedd: Just think about it. Which one of us do you look like?

Rita: Just think. Which one of us attacked you?

Thrax: That’s… true. 

Katherine: No it isn’t. 

Thrax: SILENCE.

(In one swoop motion, Thrax takes his Z staff and slices off the right arm of the Ninja Megazord. Already loosened, the Bear chest piece falls off as well and collapses to the floor.)

Bulk: Get out, get out!

Skull: Clear the zone. Everyone indoors now! It’s not safe here!

(Despite no longer having any ties to the police department, Bulk and Skull work to clear the area to keep everybody safe. The roar and the quake of the arm hitting the floor rattles them however…)

Bulk: We’re not safe here. 

Skull: No. We’re not. 

Robbie: HOLY CRAP!

Tommy: We’re down an arm!

Rocky: How are we standing?

Billy: We won’t be for much longer…

“Shields down to 9%”

Thrax: You dare lie to me. You hold my mother captive. I make you pay.

(Almost on command, his horns begin to distend from his skull ominously. He bows in a bull-like position and readies to finish the rangers off.)

Billy: Controls are jammed!

Aisha: We’re totally helpless!

Katherine: What do we do?

Tommy: (Exhales) We say our prayers…

(He charges the vulnerable Megazord. With only seconds left before utter destruction, he lets out a final cry.)

Thrax: NOW. YOU. DIE.

“Stooooooooooooooooooop!!!”

(Thrax responds almost instantaneously, as if somebody flipped a switch and turned him off. Thrax turns to the source of the call, atop a nearby building.)

Tommy: Kimberly?!

Katherine: My gosh!

Billy: What is she doing?!

Tommy: Kim, get down! You don’t have your powers! You’ll be killed. 

Kimberly: Thrax… calm down. Please.

(Though never meeting before, he is met with an eerie calm. He puts down the staff, which falls to the ground. He responds, in a quiet, docile voice)

Thrax: …mom?

 

Kimberly: Yes. Thrax… mom is here…

Lord Zedd: What is she doing? 

Rita: She’s ruining everything!!

Master Vile: You may have won the battle rangers, but the real war has just begun.

(The trio and their minions vanish before Zedd’s son turns on them again. Thrax leans his head in as close as he can do the building as possible. Kim strokes his skull as peace returns to Angel Grove.)

Tommy: At ease you guys. 

Aisha: Way to go Kimberly!

Katherine: Even without her powers, she still manages to save us all. That’s a true ranger. I could only wish to be half as amazing as she…

(On the ground, Bulk and Skull are seen cowering on the ground. A pair of feet step in front of them.)

Lt. Stone: Come on boys, get up.

(He extends his hands out to bring them both back up.)

Lt. Stone: Good work today. Come on. The chief is safe with Sammy. Let’s go meet with them. I think he has something to say to you two.

Bulk: …

Skull: …

(Back on top of the building Kim thinks up on a solution for Thrax.)

Kimberly: We’re gonna get you out of here. We’ll bring you somewhere safe.

Thrax: Okay…

(Moments later, the team of eight, reunite one last time at the command center…)

Zordon: I say this time after time, but I cannot accurately express how proud I am of each of you.

(Worn out after a long days work, they’re glad to look back up at their leader with relieved smiles.)

Zordon: You have dealt Rita and Zedd a serious blow today. One which they may never recover from. 

Tommt: They failed in obtaining the Zeo crystals... 

Billy: And in doing so Kraken's death is not in vain. 

Zordon: Correct. And with the odds stacked against you today, neither of you wavered. You each possessed the courage, cunning and compassion that I saw when I made you all rangers. Congratulations on your victory today. 

Katherine: This was truly an amazing experience. Is every day like that?

Billy: Not every day. No.

Robbie: (Shrugs) It’s mostly book reports and karate classes. With the occasional stock footage to kill. 

Adam: I’ll say like five words before Tommy saves the day.

Tommy: And every now and then Robbie will do something stupid to completely ruin his life. 

Robbie: Yeah. It’s really formulaic when you take it all in.

Rocky: But you did good rookie. Great first day!

Katherine: (Giggles) Thanks!

Kimberly: Hey. Where’s Ninjor, Zordon?

Zordon: Ninjor has recovered as much as he could. We were able to limit the extent of the damage done and clear him for return to Eltar where he belongs. 

Alpha: Ninjor may never truly be at full strength again. But that is okay. We made sure he got some help.

Zordon: Ninjor has agreed to take Thrax under his wing and take him back to Eltar. He will serve as a new bodyguard to his temple. 

Robbie: He’s not Dulcea but… uh… nope. He isn’t. 

Kimberly: Well I’m glad everything worked out in the end. I guess I won’t have to worry about you guys on my long flight to Florida, huh?

Zordon: For the purposes of Kimberly’s safety. I have erased Thrax of all his memories, in the event that he attempts to reconnect with her. This may open him up for re-corruption down the line, but it is a risk I had to take. 

Adam: I have a feeling everything will be alright!

(Kim steps forward one final time…)

Kimberly: Well I guess this is it. I’ve left you guys in good hands. Don’t mess things up while I’m gone. 

Katherine: We won’t Kimberly, thank you. 

Kimberly: …

 

Zordon: Kimberly. I have enjoyed the pleasure of watching you grow from a young and shallow girl to a wise, well-rounded young woman with exceptional leadership skills. I am proud to have been a small part in that process. And I for one will miss you dearly. 

Kimberly: Thank you Zordon. And you’ve played much more than just a small role. Ever since you came into my life, you’ve been like a father to me. And all of you… we have made a wonderful, if not messy family.

Robbie: We put the fun in dysfunctional. 

Kimberly: I’m gonna miss you all so much. 

(She shares one final hug with the team. Her team. After an extended period of time, she lets go. Wiping a tear from her eye…Tommy walks over.)

Tommy: Well we should get going Kim. I’ll help you get ready. 

Kimberly: Okay… Wait… 

(She turns back to the team and extends her hand out.)

Kimberly: One last time?

(Without hesitation, all seven rangers put their hands in on top of Kimberlys’. They hold as Kimberly takes the lead.)

“Power rangers!”

 

 

 

 

 

(It seems like the perfect end to a long, grueling year. However it is not the end for today. Back on the moon, for one final time, Zedd wanders about and surveys the mess around him.) 

Lord Zedd: …

(His team demoralized, but no more than he is. Unable to summon even an ounce of rage as usual, he addresses his troops.)

Lord Zedd: We lost Ninjor. We lost the Zeo crystals. We lost about a hundred super Tenga warriors and I lost my first son. Suffice it to say, today was not a good day.

Goldar: …

Rito: …

Squatt: …

Baboo: …

Lord Zedd: We each lost something important to us and no one to blame. No. That is incorrect. This is the power rangers fault. They did this! They destroyed our home, our resources and they destroyed our family. 

Rita: …

Lord Zedd: All in the name of Ninjor. All in the name of saving face for a battle they know they cannot win. 

Master Vile: …

 

Lord Zedd: And while they have won this battle, the war has only begun. They have only bought themselves time from the inevitable. And when it is time to commence our attack, we shall finally have our vengeance!

 

 

The End.


	23. Season 3 Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The invasion begins...

“In other news, a local teen literally can’t even. We’ll have more on that after the break.” 

(As the news airs in the background, we pick up at Ernie’s Gym and Juice Bar. Two months have passed since Kimberly left for Florida and after some initial growing pains by her replacement, things seems to be settling back to the status quo. Tommy and Adam are seen sparring, while Rocky and Katherine are by the barstools next to a television set, idly chatting.)

Rocky: The puzzle said 2-4 years, but I finished it in 3 months.

Katherine: Great. …good job, Rocky. 

(From out of the corner, Billy is seen walking in with a smile on his face. Tommy and Adam spot him and stop what they’re doing to walk over.) 

Tommy: Billy!

Adam: (Wipes self) What’s up? Any word on Aisha?

Billy: Her plane just landed in Istanbul. She’s safe and sound. 

Katherine: Oh that’s fantastic news. I’m so happy for her and her new life. 

Tommy: Me too. I hope she writes. 

Rocky:You guys want hear some more good news? So there's this really tough puzzle of Winnie the Pooh I got...

(But before he could go much further, Tommy’s communicator rings. As usual, the rangers abruptly change gears and with urgency, they each get up and rush to the hallway.)

Tommy: We read you. 

Robbie: Tommy. Meet me at the command center. Right now. 

(The teens appear confused by the call.)

Tommy: Is… everything okay?

Robbie: I’ll explain when you’re here. It’s imperative.

(He disconnects. Further confounding his colleagues.)

Rocky: What was that about?

Adam: I can’t believe Robbie is calling a team meeting. 

Billy: I can’t believe Robbie knows the proper usage for “imperative.”

Tommy: C’mon. This better be good.

(The teen’s teleport to the command center. Robbie is already there.)

Katherine: Robbie…

Tommy: Can you tell us exactly why we’re here?

Adam: Yeah, who gave you authority to call us to the command center?

(Having no time for a snappy retort, Robbie just comes out with it…)

Robbie: I found the Zeo crystals! 

Billy: What?!

Tommy: How?!

(Finally grabbing their attention, Robbie reaches into his back pocket and pulls out several sheets of paper.)

Robbie: I mean I don’t have them in my hand. But I know where they are. With these. Shipping receipts. Hannah’s shipping receipts. 

 

Billy: What?

Adam: Hannah bought the Zeo crystals?

Rocky: I’m confused. 

Robbie: Shocking. 

Tommy: Rocky’s right. Can you clue us into what you’re talking about and quit dragging this out?

Robbie: Hannah found the Zeo crystals during a driving class she and I took once. She must’ve thought they were huge diamonds and sold them online. She tried handing me a huge check and I started asking questions. 

Billy: Wait, why is Hannah handing you a check?

Rocky: Yeah, shouldn’t it be the other way around?

Robbie: I don’t think you’re listening: We know where the ultimate power is. We can defeat Lord Zedd’s army. We can save the earth in the final battle. 

Tommy: That’s all I need to hear. Good catch, Rob. What do we need to do?

(Robbie starts passing around the papers while handing out instructions.) 

Robbie: There’s six of them, all around the world. Luckily there’s six of us. We’re gonna need to split up and act fast. If Zedd knows what we’re up to he could launch his attack prematurely.

(Just then, the alarms sound.)

Robbie: (Sighs) …

Billy: What is going on?

Zordon: I’m afraid you spoke too soon. Behold the viewing globe. 

(They slowly make their way toward the viewing globe, though not really wanting to see what’s going on. The looks on their faces turn to complete horror and utter defeat.)

Katherine: Oh... my god. 

Tommy: They’re everywhere…

Katherine: It's worse than I could have imagined...

(Their hearts collectively sink as they look on helplessly. The skies darken with enemies incoming. Suddenly the weight of what they're up against presses down on the team and paralyzes them. This is an army that threatens not just them, but everything and everyone they love and stand for...)

Bulk: …

Skull: …

(At the park, patrolling in full uniform, Bulk and Skull look up at the sky, paralyzed with awe.)

 

Sammy: …quick, hand me the ball. Time to go.

(Further down along the volleyball court. Sammy has the wherewithal to run, although no idea where to run too.)

Lindsay: And I was like if you’re anorexic, you’re doing it wrong. 

Hillary: Hahaha. That is so funny!

Hannah: You guys… what’s that sound?!

(Even the uptown posh neighborhood isn’t safe.)

Adam: What do we do?

Zordon: I am afraid there is nothing we can do, Adam. 

Adam: …

(The image switches back to the Youth Center, where Ernie’s beloved establishment crumbles easily as everyone scrambles for the exit.)

Ernie: Everybody remain calm! 

Katherine: My god. Ernie…

Robbie: And that’s not all.

Billy: (Points) They’re in New York…

Adam: And DC…

Rocky: And in London. 

Katherine: They’re everywhere, Zordon. B-but we’re just six people, Zordon. What can we do to stop them?

Zordon: At this point, there is nothing we can do as is that will make a dent.

Tommy: So we do nothing? No, I'm buying it.

Robbie: Are you blind?! All of our preparations, all of our work... it's a drop in the bucket against that. Face it, we're dead.

Adam: We wasted time... and we're all going to pay for it now. 

 

Zordon: Not exactly. Alpha. Resort to Plan B.

Alpha: Yes Zordon.

(Eerily calm, Alpha walks over to the control panel and begins pushing buttons.)

Tommy: What? What is that?

Billy: There's a "Plan B?"

Robbie: What’s “Plan B?”

(Meanwhile…) 

“On behalf of the Global Outreach Program, and on behalf of my colleagues that travelled across the world to take part in this journey. I thank all of you, from the bottom of my heart for the opportunity of a lifetime and a chance to affect global change.”

(Elsewhere, in a classy, upscale venue, a familiar face addresses a room full of diplomats, public officials and global media.) 

Zack: In this past year alone, we have negotiated a cease fire between Israel and Palestine in an ongoing quest to find peace in the Middle East. We have also worked tirelessly with our allies to one day, meet the once thought to be unattainable goal of making sure that no child on this planet of ours, regardless of race, creed, religion or nationality, go to bed hungry. And we have, most importantly put forth to the UN, an environmental plan that will not only protect this great planet of ours, but make sure that child has a planet to live on!

(The room breaks out in enthusiastic applause of the accomplishments of the Global Outreach Program. Oozing with charisma, the room hangs onto every word, encapsulated by the passion in which Zack speaks. Within that crowd, two other familiar friends are seen rooting him on…)

Trini: (Clapping) He really is an amazing speaker. 

Jason: (Clapping) Yeah. With the work he put into this speech? He better sound like the black JFK. 

(Trini laughs as Zack continues.)

Zack: I could have never imagined, that I personally would play even a small role in any of this. I’m just a regular teen, from modest means. My mother, a nanny, my father, an assistant principle. His fathers, father, an indentured servant from Georgia. He could have never dreamed, that a Taylor would ever see such an opportunity. But that’s how it works: with every generation, we move just a little bit closer, we make a little more progress. But this progress doesn’t just come automatically. It is not something to be taken for granted. It comes with hard work and persistence that comes from exceptional people, all over the world – coming together to stand united. 

(The applause is now even stronger. Many in the room including Jason and Trini stand up for an extended standing ovation. Eventually, Zack gestures the room to quiet down, so that he may continue…)

Jason: (Whispers) You know he’s been talking to Angela again?

Trini: Yeah? That doesn’t surprise me. 

Jason: What does surprise me is that he doesn’t have a taxi parked outside to take him to the airport. 

 

Trini: (Laughs) He might. You never know with the Zack man. 

Jason: Right you never know. 

(Jason then pauses before continuing.)

Jason: Something tells me he isn’t the only one that has someone waiting for them in Angel Grove. 

(It takes a second, but a huge beam comes over her face that turns her bright red.)

Trini: Yeah… I guess not. 

Jason: What’s gonna happen with that when you get back?

(Anxiously, Trini twittles her fingers.)

Trini: I don’t know. I’ll have to put him in the dog house for taking so long to respond to my calls and letters. But… I’m open to picking up where we left off after that. 

(Her eyes then wander to the skies as she continues to twittle her fingers. Amid Zack’s speech a thunderous roar is heard outside. Zack powers through it, but it catches the attention of his colleges.)

Trini: You hear that?

Jason: It’s not supposed to rain…

Zack: But keep in mind, in our final address, that there are those out there, with less than pure intentions. They feast on these divisions. Tyranny thrives under dis-unity. There is great evil on… and off this earth… that wish nothing more than to deal harm to us, to break us, so that they may one day rule us. 

Jason: That one’s courtesy of the guys back home. 

Trini: I hope this helps them…

Zack: This is not a call to arms. But a call to action. My fellow humans, if we are to one day reach the nirvana of a perfect world, then we must set aside minor differences, work with our allies and stand as one. Against the evils of this world. 

(Zack gets another applause, however this time the roaring cannot be ignored as it grows louder and louder. It becomes apparent to them that this is not just a simple storm. The water in Jason’s glass begins to shake, forcing his previously hidden right hand to reach out and grabs it.)

Trini: What is going on?

(Then what no one expects happens, Jason’s old communicator, which he has on his right hand as a memento, rings.)

Jason: …

Trini: (Gasps) …

Zack: I love America. But I also love the UK. I love Africa, I love China. I love Haiti and the Dominican Republic. This is not an eastern world, a western world we are THE WORLD. And if we stick together like the family we are we can conquer any…

(A loud crash is heard. The roof collapses just above where Zack stands…)

Trini: (Gasps) Oh no!

Jason: ZACK!

 

 

To Be Continued.


End file.
